Un Nouveau Monde
by NyssaKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke et Bellamy viennent d'être réveillés de leur cryogénie et sont sur le point de découvrir leur nouvelle planète. Pensant avoir quitté leur monde pour mieux, ils n'auraient jamais pu se douter de ce qui pouvait les attendre en bas, même dans leur rêves les plus fous. Encore plus en voyant un visage bien connu. Crossver Post S5 The 100 / Post S4 Fear The Walking Dead
1. Un nouveau monde

Bonjour à tous !

Je me lance enfin pour la première fois, après des années à n'être que simple lectrice.

C'est le premier jet d'une histoire qui m'est venu en tête après les fins de saisons respectives 4 et 5 de The 100 et Fear the Walking Dead!

N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des critiques, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira !

* * *

Jordan Green, le fils de Monty et Harper, venait de faire visionner à Clarke et Bellamy le message que son père leur avait laissé. Il était peu dire que ce que les deux survivants avaient découvert les avait profondément troublés. Le jeune homme se retira donc afin de les laisser seuls pour accepter la situation.

Ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux face à cette nouvelle planète qui était sur le point de devenir ce qui serait leur nouveau foyer. Une planète qui semblait de leur position en tout point commun à la Terre qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir de l'Arche, mais qui semblait malgré tout plus proche de ce qu'elle était avant le premier _Praimfaya_. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être émus, impatient mais aussi fébrile à l'idée, pour la deuxième fois pour eux, de se rendre sur une planète dont la surface leur était parfaitement inconnue.

\- Vas chercher Madi si tu veux, Clarke, déclara Bellamy. _Heda _doit voir ce qui va devenir le nouveau foyer de son peuple. Je m'occupe d'aller réveiller le reste du groupe restreint.

Clarke le regarda longuement, puis acquiesça finalement avec un sourire avant de faire demi-tour en direction de la capsule de cryogénie de Madi.

« Madi Griffin » Pu-t-elle lire. Elles avaient parcourues tant de chemin depuis le deuxième _Praimfaya_. Passant de deux parfaites inconnues seules sur Terre, d'une petite fille perdue et d'une jeune fille à peine adulte qui n'en était pas moins perdue, bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient ce qui pouvais le plus se rapprocher de ce qu'était une mère et sa fille. Et maintenant, Madi était devenue la Commandante, malgré le fait que la blonde ne veuille pas cela pour elle. Clarke était pour la deuxième fois la personne la plus proche d'une porteuse de la Flamme. La précédente _Heda _n'avait-elle pas dit que son esprit choisirait judicieusement ? Après avoir été l'amante d'un Commandante, voilà qu'elle devenait la mère de la nouvelle.

Tout au long de ses réflexions, Clarke avait désactivé le module de cryogénie de la capsule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci commença doucement à se relever et après avoir jeté un regard autour d'elle, regarda la blonde en lui souriant.

\- Suis-moi, Madi, demanda Clarke avec un léger sourire après avoir pris la jeune fille brune dans ses bras. Je veux te montrer ce qui va devenir notre nouvelle planète, notre nouvelle maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ça une nouvelle planète ? Nous ne devions pas attendre que la Terre soit restaurée pendant une décennie et retourner à la Shallow Valley ?

\- C'est bien ce qui était prévu à l'origine, lui répondit Clarke. Mais Monty et Harper sont restés éveillés et ont vu que rien ne s'était amélioré du tout sur Terre. Ils ont décidés d'attendre des années pour qu'elle le soit, mais ils se sont finalement rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais redevenir ce qu'elle avait un jour été. La Terre n'aurait jamais pu redevenir viable. Ils ont décidés de faire leur vie dans le vaisseau et quant à nous, ils nous ont laissés dormir pendant 125 ans. Le temps du voyage jusqu'ici.

Madi était plus que choquée et l'on pouvait remarquer sa tristesse à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir la Terre de ses ancêtres, la Terre qui l'avait vu naitre et qui avait vu gouverner la totalité des _Heda _avant elle.

Clarke prit la jeune fille dans ses bras lorsqu'elles se mirent toutes les deux face à la vitre leur permettant de voir la nouvelle planète.

\- On dirait les dessins que tu as faits de la Terre vu de l'espace, déclara la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est parce que pour une raison que j'ignore totalement c'est exactement la même vu de l'espace, Madi. Si Monty ne nous avait pas laissé le message et que je n'avais pas vu les coordonnées spatiales, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde que ce ne soit pas notre planète, déclara la blonde avec un sourire triste, tout en baissant les yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir une chance de tout recommencer, reprit Clarke après quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux, ce que Madi ne manqua pas.

\- C'est ce qu'elle veut pour toi, Clarke. Que tu sois libre de tout recommencer du début et que tu arrives finalement à te pardonner ce que tu considères comme des erreurs. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit avant que je ne sois en cryogénie, et tu vas vraiment pouvoir le faire, puisque c'est une toute nouvelle planète. Lexa m'as aussi dit de te dire qu'encore une fois son esprit avait choisi avec sagesse, Fini-t-elle avec fierté mais malgré également avec tristesse.

Clarke regarda Madi quand elle prononça le nom de l'ancienne Commandante et pu voir une grande tristesse dans les yeux de la brune. Cela l'intrigua, elle ne l'avait jamais connue de son vivant et elle était aujourd'hui en contact avec elle grâce à la Fleim. Il n'y avait aucune raison que la jeune fille n'éprouve autant de tristesse en parlant de la brune.

\- Madi, qu'est-ce que tu v… Commença la plus vieille en voulant comprendre, avant d'être interrompu.

\- Clarke ! Cria Bellamy, Regarde qui est là !

La Griffin regarda derrière lui et pu apercevoir le reste de ce qui avait été leur groupe, son groupe. Murphy, Raven, Octavia … Sa mère était là également, ainsi que Niylah et même Emori et Echo. Elle reconnut Shaw, et vu Indra et sa fille Gaïa. Ceux qui avaient été ses amis. Du moins avant ses six années seule avec Madi. Avant tout ce qui s'était passé à Eden.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle l'eut lâché, la plus vieille des Griffin en fit de même avec celle qui était devenu de fait sa petite fille.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Bellamy ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je n'ai réveillé que nous et quelques autres de confiance pour l'instant. A peu près tous de confiance, rajouta-t-il avant de laisser un regard assez noir mais également triste à celle qui était la plus jeune des Blake, qui restait sa petite sœur malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Bellamy mis en route le message que leur amis Monty avait laissé à leur attention pour tous puisse le voir, et ne pas avoir à répéter.

\- Alors voilà le cadeau que Monty nous a laissé, déclara un Raven assez pensive en regardant leur nouveau foyer, leur avenir. C'est magnifique, plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

C'est à ce moment-là, où tous étaient ensemble face à leur nouvelle planète, que Jordan arriva et fit les présentations avec ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore eut la possibilité de rencontrer, mais qu'il connaissait grâce aux histoires que ses parents avaient pu lui raconter.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

\- _Heda _? Demanda sa _Fleimkepa_.

\- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore ce qui est le mieux, déclara Madi. Je dois y réfléchir, continua-t-elle en regarda Clarke. Je suis tout aussi surprise que vous, je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Ne réveillons pas tout le monde pour le moment, seulement les personnes utiles et en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. On se revoit dans quelques heures pour faire le point sur la situation.

Comme Madi leur avait dit, ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard après avoir vaqué à leurs occupations et s'être remit des informations apprises. Tous étaient autour de la table quand Clarke et Madi entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle. Le silence se fit et tous se turent en les regardant approcher et prendre place à leurs côtés.

\- Clarke et moi avons convenu de la marche à suivre, déclara la Commandante après s'être installée. Nous descendrons dès que possible à la surface. Nous ferons descendre l'Eligius, donc tous en même temps. Les prisonniers quant à eux ne seront réveillés que quelques temps avant et une garde spéciale sera mise en place pour les surveiller. Reposez-vous tous, dans moins de 48 heures nous seront au sol.

La déclaration ne laissa pas de place à une quelconque contestation, et tous acquiescèrent avant que la jeune brune ne sorte de la salle. Peu à peu, tous commencèrent à sortir.

Clarke ne pouvait qu'être fière de la jeune fille qu'elle avait trouvée il y a tant d'années et élevé. Celle qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui à part entière comme sa fille. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sous ses yeux Lexa comme elle aurait pu l'être à son âge, comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer à l'époque. Cela venait peut-être des histoires qu'elle lui avait racontée sur la Commandante, mais également peut-être aussi du fait de leur lien et connexion due à la Flamme. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait ce qui était arrivé à la femme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle avait eu si peu de temps, se reproduire avec sa fille. Elle l'avait déjà prouvée, elle était prête à tout pour la protéger.

La jeune Griffin fut tiré brutalement de ses pensées quand elle vu Niylah s'approcher d'elle.

\- Excitée par le futur atterrissage sur notre nouveau territoire et sa découverte ? Demanda la nouvelle venue avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Clarke avec un sourire en se tirant des dernières pensés tristes qu'elle ait eu.

Quelques instants passèrent dans le silence, avant que l'ancienne Trikru ne prenne la parole en lui demandant de la suivre. Ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative avant de suivre les pas de la blonde.

Une fois toutes les deux dans la cabine qu'avait choisie la native, cette dernière s'approcha d'une commode dont elle sorti une boite en bois, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de faire signe à Clarke d'en faire de même. Une fois qu'elles furent côte à côte Niylah tendit la boite à l'ancienne Skaikru en lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir, ce que fit tout de suite la blonde.

Cette dernière ne crut pas à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux en voyant le contenu de la boite.

\- Niylah… Comment… Commença la blonde ne trouvant pas les mots.

\- J'ai récupéré tes affaires au moment où je suis sorti du bunker. Je me suis dit que s'il y avait la moindre chance que tu sois encore en vie, tu voudrais pouvoir récupérer ça. Et… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à te les donner avant ce moment...

Clarke la regarda avec les yeux embués, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était important pour elle, ne sachant comment l'exprimer par des mots. Devant elle, toutes les affaires précieuses qu'elle avait accumulées depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Mais plus que toute autre chose, des objets la reliant à Lexa ou ayant appartenu à la Commandante : le portrait qu'elle avait pu faire d'elle endormie dans sa chambre à Polis, les photos que les hommes de la montagne avaient pris pour savoir qui étaient leurs cibles et surtout, le poignard en bois et en acier damassé de Lexa.

Ce même poignard avec lequel elle était en train de jouer lors de leur toute première rencontre. Cette fois-là où pour la première fois elle avait franchi le seuil de la tente de la Commandante. La première fois où elle avait vu son visage, dure mais non moins magnifique. La première fois que le ciel et la forêt s'était rencontrés grâce à leur deux regards, ancré l'un dans l'autre. Ce poignard avec lequel elle lui avait par la suite sauvé la vie en le lançant dans le bras de l'un des siens sans réfléchir, avant qu'elles ne doivent toutes les deux fuir étant poursuivis par le Pauna.

\- Niyl… Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est…

\- Je sais Clarke, c'est pour ça que je te les rends maintenant que je le peux, lui répondit la plus vieille.

La _Natblida_ sécha les larmes qui lui avaient échappées et s'approcha de la native en mettant ses mains sur la joue de la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune Griffin était chamboulée et avait besoin de réconfort. Et à ce moment précis, l'ancienne Trikru était la plus à même de le lui apporter.

Elles passèrent donc la nuit dans une étreinte charnelle, avant de s'endormir.


	2. Ce monde de fous

\- Alicia ! Hurla de peur un homme à la peau basanée.

La dite Alicia, à quelques mètre de lui, enfonça la barre de fer qu'elle avait à la main dans le crâne d'un homme qui cherchait à la mordre au cou, avant d'en décapiter de peu un autre avec le long poignard qu'elle avait dans son autre main et dont les dents étaient à seulement quelques centimètres de son tibia à ce moment-là.

La jeune femme se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer le sang présent, avant de finalement s'extirper de la montagne de cadavres dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Détends-toi, répondit-elle à l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Si après toutes ces années je ne savais toujours pas m'en occuper seule, je serais morte depuis un moment.

L'homme secoua la tête en signe de désespoir et il suivit les pas de la jeune femme déjà en route vers le vieux pickup garé un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit l'un des sacs dans le véhicule dont elle sorti à manger, avant de se mettre au volant sans prendre plus de temps pour attendre l'homme qui venait à peine de se mettre du côté passager.

\- Je sais que tu peux t'en charger, commença l'homme après l'avoir rejoint, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable, Alicia. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu prennes trop de risques et que tu te mettes parfois en danger inutilement.

\- Morgan… Commença la brune. Je ne me mets pas en danger, il nous fallait les tuer dans tous les cas, fini-t-elle sèchement. Est-ce que tu avais un autre moyen de rendre ça plus facile, plus rapide et moins dangereux ? Et puis ils n'étaient pas en si grand nombre que ça.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en voiture dans le plus grand silence, tous deux pensant être dans le vrai. Une fois arrivé à leur destination, on leur ouvrit le grand portail d'acier et la brune laissa descendre son passager avant d'aller garer le pickup à l'emplacement qui lui été réservé. Elle sorti et lança en passant les clés à un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver à l'usine depuis puis.

\- Décharge le reste s'il te plaît Thomas, déclara-t-elle après avoir récupéré deux sacs à dos qui contenaient ses affaires et qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

Elle passa devant plusieurs personnes qui lui dirent bonjour, salutations auxquelles elle répondit vivement. Arrivée dans l'entrée, elle traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une sorte de grand salon. Elle se dirigea vers une table où étaient attablés un homme, une jeune fille et une femme blonde.

En s'approchant discrètement d'eux, elle mit sa main dans la poche et une fois plus proche d'eux, elle la sortie et jeta rapidement ce qu'elle avait récupéré sur l'homme. Celui-ci la regarda avec un grand sourire en attrapant ce qui avait été envoyé, des bonbons à la main.

\- Tiens Charlie, dit Alicia en sortant d'un de ses sacs deux livres. Et John, ils ne sont pas tous pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en se moquant de l'homme.

Sur ces mots, John donna des friandises à la jeune fille avec un faux air triste avant de lui lancer un sourire.

\- Par contre, reprit Alicia, j'ai quelque chose seulement pour toi Charlie. Tes barres de céréales préférées. June, j'ai réussis à trouver les médicaments que tu m'as demandés. Je te les déposes tout à l'heure en passant à l'infirmerie.

Sur ce, elle leur fit signe un petit signe de tête avant de partir, sans avoir oublié de donner à Charlie les barres cette dernière la remerciant avec un grand sourire. La femme blonde semblant s'appeler June la suivi un peu plus loin près de la porte de sortie.

\- Comment va-t-il, June ?

\- Il va mieux que quand tu es parti. Il n'est pas encore top de sa forme, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire que ça ne l'a été. Et il ira encore mieux avec les médicaments que tu as ramenés. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, Lucciana est avec lui il me semble, déclara la blonde.

Alicia acquiesça et sortie de la pièce avec en tête de se rendre au chevet du malade. Mais avant ça, elle se devait d'aller faire un tour des lieux et d'en profiter pour déposer rapidement le plus gros de ses affaires dans ses quartiers. Elle se rendit par la suite à l'infirmerie une fois qu'elle se fut délestée.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux, déclara sincèrement Alicia.

\- Moi aussi ! Alors dépêche-toi et passes moi cette foutue bière, Alicia ! Rétorqua l'homme à qui elle venait de parler, avec son petit sourire mesquin habituel.

La jeune brune lui rendit un sourire amusé en levant les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit finalement la dite bière tant attendue après l'avoir décapsulée.

\- Même en sortant de plus d'une semaine de fièvre plus qu'intense, tu as encore la force de te plaindre, ricana Alicia.

\- Tu sais bien que se plaindre est vital pour Victor Strand, ne l'oublie pas Alicia, ricana à son tour la jeune mexicaine à ses côtés.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence à siroter chacun leurs bières, la nouvelle arrivante reprit la parole.

\- Tout s'est bien passé quand je n'étais pas là et Strand malade, Lucciana ?

\- Oui, ils savent que ton autorité nous est déléguée quand tu n'es pas là, reprit la jeune hispanique. Et ils te doivent pour la plupart beaucoup, donc il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. En plus, ils connaissent tous ta dévotion à la Coalition et ses habitants.

Alicia lui fit un signe de tête entendu, avant de reprendre.

\- Parfait alors. Parce que je pense repartir demain dans la journée en expédition. Vous voulez venir ?

Lucciana et Victor se regardèrent, avant de se sourire et de reporter leurs regards sur la plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Alicia … Arrête de nous poser cette question, on sait très bien que tu préfères faire cavalier seul, renifla l'homme basané.

\- Même si c'est plus dangereux et qu'en plus tu viens tout juste de revenir, rajouta Lucciana.

\- Surtout que Morgan s'est incrusté avec toi cette fois-ci, et qu'à mon avis il a été sur tes talons tout le long, reprit Victor.

\- Je vais aller me reposer et me préparer, sourit Alicia leur donnant raison, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Alicia ! L'apostropha l'hispanique avant qu'elle ne soit complètement hors de leur vue. Passes voir Althéa, elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour toi !

La jeune femme leur fit signe qu'elle avait entendu avant d'être hors de leur portée. Elle décida donc de se rendre chez son amie, et de retourner par la suite ses quartiers.

\- Salut, Al' ! Déclara Alicia à la brune aux cheveux courts. Lucciana m'a dit qu'il parait que tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Oui, lui répondit cette dernière avant d'aller chercher un paquet assez long sur la table et de le lui tendre.

La dernière des Clark n'attendit pas avant d'ouvrir le paquet qui était assez lourd.

A l'intérieur elle découvrit une assez belle épée. Belle elle l'était, magnifique même. Mais quelque chose la chiffonna en la regardant de plus près, l'épée lui sembla malgré tout être assez fade, même si de bonne facture.

\- Merci Al' ! Déclara-t-elle cependant avec un sourire à son attention. Je vais y aller, je dois me préparer pour repartir demain dans la journée.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu pour boire un verre ? Lui demanda l'autre brune avec un sourire.

\- Al'… Tu sais bien que non, lui répondit Alicia avec un sourire, malgré tout un peu ennuyée.

\- J'aurais encore essayé… Répondit à son tour Althéa avec un air déçu mais cependant avec également un sourire, avant que la jeune Clark ne quitte enfin la pièce.

Cette dernière se rendit rapidement dans ses appartements, les personnes vivants dans l'usine qu'elle croisa la saluant.

Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose depuis qu'elle était de retour à la Coalition : un bon bain bien chaud. Elle se réjouissait encore qu'ils aient pu quasiment dès leur arrivée à l'usine remettre en place un système d'eau courante et le générateur afin de pouvoir chauffer l'eau.

Bien sûr elle avait déjà nettoyé le plus gros des saletés et du sang avant ce moment, mais elle n'avait rêvé que de ça depuis lors.

Alicia se dirigea vers la grande baignoire qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude et après s'être déshabillé elle s'immergea dans l'eau, laissant à ses muscles meurtris enfin le temps de se détendre.

Elle repensa à la tristesse sur le visage de son amie Althéa quand elle avait déclinée une fois de plus sa proposition de boire un verre en tête-à-tête. Mais elle n'était que son amie et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que leur relation ne soit différente, et encore moins de cette sorte. La brune était attirante elle devait bien le reconnaître, mais elle ne voyait en elle qu'une bonne amie, la soutenant et l'aidant dans ses décisions notamment au sein de la Coalition. Elle ne la voyait pas autrement, rien d'autre n'était possible pour elle. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne soit une femme.

Cette réflexion la poussa à penser à ses relations passées. La dernière qu'elle pouvait qualifier de ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à une « relation amoureuse » dans ce monde étant Jake. Et c'était il y a longtemps, le jeune homme étant mort assez rapidement. Il y avait bien sur eu Matt, mais c'était avant tout ça. Avant que le monde ne soit dans l'état qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Bien évidemment elle avait en avait eu d'autres histoires depuis, bien que pas énormément, mais rien de bien sérieux. Elle avait finalement fini par se dire que ce monde n'était tout simplement pas fait pour entretenir une quelconque relation, ou bien alors c'était elle qui n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle enviait vraiment John et June pour ce qu'ils avaient pu créer au milieu de cet enfer, même après s'être perdus de vue pendant plus d'une année.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passés à se détendre dans l'eau et s'être lavée entièrement elle finit par sortir et se sécha. Elle s'habilla, avant de quitter la pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain.

Étant en quelque sorte considérée comme la dirigeante de la Coalition, elle avait des privilèges supérieurs à ceux des autres. Elle avait une sorte d'appartement qui était composé de plusieurs pièces. C'était loin d'être une demande de sa part, elle avait mis un long moment à l'accepter, mais il est vrai que dans une certaine mesure ça lui avait permis d'asseoir son leadership. Ses compagnons de route avec qui elle avait trouvé l'endroit avaient aussi acceptés d'avoir certains privilèges, elle les avait poussés ne voulant pas être la seule à en bénéficier.

Elle s'approcha de la table collée au mur à côté du coffre où étaient entreposées ses armes. Elle était une des seules à être autorisée à avoir ses armes près d'elle, la grande majorité des autres étant à l'armurerie. La décision avait été compliquée à faire accepter au début. Mais après un accident assez grave suite à une mauvaise manipulation, tous avaient compris et acceptés que ce fût le plus sûr à faire pour tous. Des gardes patrouillant au sein de l'usine et aux abords de leur terres étaient armés, et pouvaient agir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Armée, on pouvait effectivement dire qu'Alicia l'était. Avant la catastrophe, elle n'avait pourtant jamais touché une seule arme, encore moins à une arme à feu. Mais elle avait très vite été obligée de s'adapter à la situation. C'était ça ou risquer de mourir encore plus vite dans un monde ou la mort était même plus présente qu'avant. Elle nettoya chacune de ses armes minutieusement et proprement avant de les mettre dans le coffre à cet effet. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer en prévision de son départ le lendemain dans la journée.


	3. La puce ne marche plus

Clarke était revenu dans sa chambre depuis quelques temps maintenant. Dès le moment de son réveil au côté de Niylah, elle s'en était énormément voulu. Elle avait de par ses actes donnés de faux espoirs à l'ancienne Trikru, et elle en avait bien conscience.

La jeune femme bien qu'elle était douce et avenante, ne serait jamais pour elle rien de plus qu'une aventure. Une aventure de plusieurs fois il est vrai, mais absolument rien d'autre. Et dans ses gestes, Clarke avait compris que la plus veille des deux pensait que leur relation pourrait évoluer vers autre chose, de plus sérieux.

La _Natblida _aurait pu décider de lui donner une chance d'aller plus loin, il est vrai. Mais même après toutes ces années, une seule personne était présente dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à la brune aux yeux verts avec qui elle avait eu si peu de temps. Et il ne serait pas juste pour Niylah que cette dernière ne soit reléguée au second choix, par dépit. Pas à l'instant présent où elle n'avait toujours pas tournée la page douloureuse qu'avait été sa relation avec Lexa.

C'était bien entendu fou et inutile de penser à l'ancienne Commandante, elle en avait grande conscience. Lexa ne reviendrait pas. Pas de la façon dont elle le voudrait du moins. Malgré tout cela, la savoir toujours présente et consciente dans la Flamme, aujourd'hui dans l'esprit de Madi, la rassura. Elle pourrait apporter ses conseils et sa vision des choses à la nouvelle Commandante, à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

Plus de six années étaient passées et elle avait toujours les mêmes sentiments en pensant à la jeune femme brune, ses yeux posés sur le visage calme et serein d'un dessin de Lexa qu'elle avait fait lors d'un de leurs rares moments de calme où la jeune femme s'était assoupie quelques instants.

Elle fut d'un seul coup sorti de ses souvenirs de ce moment précis, quand elle entendit sa fille entrer dans la chambre. La blonde lui fit un sourire en guise d'accueil, avant de déposer délicatement le portrait sur la table près d'elle.

\- Tu n'as pas dormis ici, déclara la jeune fille de but en blanc après avoir observé rapidement autour d'elle.

\- Non, commença la plus vielle. J'étais avec…

\- Niylah… la coupa Madi avec une grimace. Je ne l'apprécie pas Clarke, vraiment. Elle a choisi de suivre aveuglement _BlodReina_. Elle ne t'apportera rien du tout de bon.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la réplique, avant de reprendre plus calmement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt l'esprit de Lexa dans la _Fleim_ qui te fait dire ça ?

Au nom de l'ancienne Commandante des Douze Clans, Madi se renfrogna et prit un air triste que la blonde pu tout de suite remarquer. La jeune fille était plutôt fière du fait de pouvoir être en contact avec la dernière Heda de la Coalition en temps normal. Mais Clarke se rappela qu'elle avait réagi exactement de la même manière la dernière fois qu'elles avaient toutes les deux parlé de la jeune femme à laquelle Madi avait succéder.

\- Que se passe-t-il Madi ? Demanda enfin Clarke soucieuse après un silence, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Clarke… Commença sa fille tristement et résignée à lui dire la vérité. Je… Lexa n'est plus là. Je ne l'entends plus dans ma tête. Je ne la sens plus dans mon esprit. Je n'arrive à avoir accès à aucuns de ses souvenirs ou conseils.

Au moment précis où la jeune fille commença à parler, on aurait pu croire que Clarke venait tout juste de recevoir un énorme coup de poing dans la tête en voyant son air hébété.

\- Je… Commença la bonde la blonde avec tristesse, Peut-être que comme nous sommes loin de la Terre et que tu es réveillée depuis un moment le lien est rompu… ?

\- Non, dit tristement mais fermement Madi avec une certaine hargne. C'est ce que j'ai cru au début quand je ne l'ai plus entendu... Après j'ai pensé que je ne l'entendais plus parce qu'elle était la plus récente dont l'esprit est resté dans la Flamme. Mais je peux toujours entendre les autres Anciens Commandants. Mais pour ce qui est de Lexa… Plus rien du tout. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, comme si son esprit avait disparu soudainement.

\- Madi… Je… Clarke ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire.

Quelques minutes seulement auparavant, elle se réjouissait autant qu'il était possible du fait que Lexa puisse continuer de vivre à travers Madi, à travers sa fille. Lui apprendre des choses qu'elle n'avait pu lui apprendre. Lui apprendre à être une bonne Commandante. Etre là pour la jeune fille quand elle-même ne pourrait pas être présente pour elle. Que la mort n'était pas la fin pour Lexa et que son esprit survivrait, comme elle le lui avait dit. Mais il n'en n'était plus rien à présent, et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être demander aux Anciens si quelque chose de tel s'est déjà produit ? Demanda finalement Clarke à sa fille en se reprenant face à sa tristesse. Mais pas maintenant, coupa-t-elle rapidement Madi avant que la burne ne puisse répondre. Entrer en contact aussi profondément avec les Anciens maintenant risque de beaucoup te fatiguer, et ce n'est absolument pas le bon moment pour que tu le sois.

\- Nous en reparleront plus tard, acquiesça Madi bien que laissant transparaître sa déception à l'idée de devoir encore attendre pour avoir au moins un début de réponse. Raven est sur le point de commencer à rapprocher le vaisseau de la planète pour pouvoir le poser au sol, allons-y.

Sur ces mots, les deux Griffin se dirigèrent vers la localisation de la salle des commandes. Nathan leur annonça avoir réveillé tous les autres, comme ils l'avaient convenu. C'était peut-être une erreur de l'avoir fait. Les Wonkru étaient assez calme, cependant les prisonniers ne l'étaient pas du tout. Pour l'instant il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient sous la garde d'Indra qui avait mis au point une équipe afin de les canaliser. Dans la salle de commandes tous ressentaient une forte excitation à l'idée d'atterrir sur leur nouveau foyer, mais aussi une appréhension de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au sol.

Raven et Shaw aux commandes du vaisseau, Clarke et Madi étaient à leur côté, accompagnés d'Abby et Kane. Ce dernier bien qu'encore un peu faible s'en était finalement sorti, même si ça avait été assez compliqué de le sauver. Abby, avec Raven et Jackson, avaient trouvé un moyen de l'opérer rapidement encore sous l'effet de la cryogénie. Le jeune assistant médecin était aux côtés de Nathan, le jeune garde lui-même non loin de Murphy discutant avec ce dernier. Celui-ci semblait comme à son habitude détaché et Emori à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son air. Octavia quant à elle, l'ancienne _BlodReina_, était dans un coin un peu plus éloigné de la pièce, sous le regard dur mais non moins inquiet de celui qui restait malgré tout son frère, qui tenait Echo serré contre lui. L'ancienne espionne était en train de discuter en _Trigedaslang_ avec Niylah. L'ancienne Trikru quant à elle ne cessait de jeter des regards vers Clarke, qui ne put que le remarquer et essayer de fuir son regard. Madi leva les yeux au ciel quand elle croisa le regard de sa mère, cette dernière en faisant de même.

Et au milieu de tout ce monde, de ces personnes ayant été ennemis ou amis, ou bien même les deux, il y avait Jordan. Ce jeune homme, fils de leurs amis disparus qui n'avait jamais connu d'autres personnes que ses parents et jamais vu autre chose que l'intérieur de ce vaisseau. Trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir ne plus être prisonnier des pièces et des couloirs de métal de l'Eligius pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les derniers survivants ayant fait partie du vaisseau des cents prisonniers ayant étaient envoyé sur Terre échangèrent un regard avec nostalgie. Cela avait pour eux un air de déjà vu, arrivant pour la deuxième fois sur une planète qui leur était inconnue, comme lors de leur premier départ forcé de l'Arche.

La seule différence entre ce moment et aujourd'hui, c'était que selon les dires de leur ami Monty la planète devait être sûre. Et ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ce qui les attendait en bas, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Dans quelques heures ils seraient tous sur la terre ferme une nouvelle fois, découvrant une nouvelle planète.


	4. Des étrangers étranges

Alicia s'arrêta encore une fois devant un énième magasin. Il n'avait pour elle pas plus d'intérêt que les autres de l'extérieur, mais tout ce qui restait pouvait être bon à récupérer, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver d'utile avant d'être à l'intérieur du magasin.

Après avoir nettoyé le magasin des cadavres ambulants, la jeune femme se mit à vagabonder dans les différents rayons en récupérant ce qui pouvait être nécessaire à la Coalition et ses habitants. De la nourriture, des armes, des médicaments, des produits de soin et d'hygiène, des composants électroniques ou encore des vêtements.

Le magasin suivant qu'elle visita était situé dans un grand centre commercial. Elle savait que le camp manquait de vêtements, elle avait fait une liste avec l'aide d'Althéa avant de partir pour ramener en priorité ce qui leur était le plus nécessaire. C'était donc dans un magasin de ce type qu'elle s'était rendue, et il était encore assez plein, les vêtements n'ayant pas été pour l'instant la priorité absolue. Elle y trouva des jeans, t-shirts, pulls, différent types de chaussures, ainsi que des vestes qu'elle mit dans des sacs. Elle vit sur un présentoir trois vestes en cuir en parfait état, qu'elle récupéra tout de suite. Deux vestes pour femmes, une un peu plus petite, qui pouvait convenir à un enfant. Elle en choisi une et la mit tout de suite sur elle. Alicia n'avait jamais été trop cuir, mais devait bien admettre que le cuir épais était utile, pouvant lui sauver la vie en évitant une éventuelle morsure. Il était assez rare dans trouver, surtout en bon état, c'était donc une aubaine depuis le temps qu'elle en cherchait puisqu'elle elle n'en avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pas trouvés. Elle continua de fouiller et récupéra tout ce qui pouvait l'être, faisant des allers-retours jusqu'au pick-up afin de tout ranger.

Décidant qu'elle avait passé bien assez de temps sur la route cette fois-ci et ne voulant pas plus s'éterniser dehors, elle décida finalement de rentrer à la Coalition. Elle en était la Leader, et malgré le bien que lui faisait le fait de pouvoir être dehors seule, elle se devait d'être un minimum présente pour ceux qui étaient son peuple. Alors avec de la musique et une vitesse assez élevée mais en même temps pour que le pickup puisse rester maniable, la jeune femme prit la direction de ce qui était aujourd'hui son foyer.

Malgré le volume de la musique assez élevé, elle entendit soudain un grand bruit sourd et le sol se mit à trembler, lui faisant presque perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, qui dérapa sur quelques mètres. Soudain suivirent plusieurs énormes détonations, qui de là où elle était pouvaient ressembler à des bombes.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix entre ses dents, ennuyée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller en chercher la cause. Et Merde !

Elle changea brusquement de direction pour faire demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aller voir. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser d'éventuelles personnes ayant surement besoin d'aide dans une mauvaise situation. Pas après ce qu'elle avait traversé. Pas après ce qu'elle avait juré de faire. Elle devait faire ce que sa mère aurait fait à sa place, voire mieux que ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle avait réussi à pardonnée Charlie et l'avait accepté auprès d'elle après ce qu'elle avait fait à Nick, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à abandonner des gens si elle pouvait apporter son aide. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas.

Plus Alicia approcha de l'épicentre de l'endroit d'où le bruit lui semblait provenir, plus la fumée qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant était haute et dense. Elle pensa en voyant la forme au loin que cela pouvait être un hélicoptère qui s'était écrasé, bien que cela l'étonnerais. Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu penser une seule seconde à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux à ce moment donné.

\- Comment est-ce que ça peut ne serait-ce qu'être possible ? Siffla-t-elle encore une fois entre ses dents à haute voix, ahurie. C'est quoi bordel ?

Devant elle, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Et qu'elle n'avait vu que dans des films ou à la télé dans des séries ou des documentaires. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir cela devant elle, et certainement pas à l'heure actuelle. Pas dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient aujourd'hui. Cela ne pouvait pas être un vaisseau spatial. Malgré tout ne semblait pas être en parfait état.

Elle put voir quelques personnes commencer à sortir de l'engin de métal de manière désordonnée et précipitée. Sans se soucier même une seule seconde de ce qui pouvait être autour d'eux, ils continuèrent de sortir et d'avancer. Car si elle avait été attirée par le bruit d'aussi loin, il était certain qu'elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule. Arrivant de toutes parts, ils attaquèrent. C'était un massacre, mais elle était encore trop loin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Voyant que la plupart n'étaient pas armés elle continua de s'approcher en voiture, zigzagant du mieux qu'elle pouvait entre les assaillants autour d'elle, qui ne semblaient pas lui porter trop d'attention. Alicia pu continuer d'approcher assez rapidement de ce qui semblait être la porte principale. De là où elle était, elle remarqua que les personnes se faisant attaquer semblaient principalement être des hommes qui portaient ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements de prisonniers.

Au bout d'un moment, étant presque arrivé à l'entrée elle entendit des gens hurler après être sorti rapidement du vaisseau.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Entendit-elle un des hommes crier.

\- Putain ! Revenez tout de suite, ce n'est pas sûr ! Cria à son tour une femme.

Arrivée non loin de la porte, Alicia fut dans l'obligation de sortir de la voiture. L'un des hommes aux yeux vides se jeta sur elle et elle lui transperça avec calme et sans hésiter une seconde le crâne à l'aide de l'un de ses poignards.

\- Rentrez ! Hurla-t-elle au groupe dont faisait partis les personnes qu'elle avait entendu crier un peu plus tôt. Ces derniers ne ressemblaient pas à ce qui était habillés en prisonniers.

Malgré l'ordre qu'elle venait de leur hurler, personne ne prit la peine de l'écouter. Les premiers sortis continuèrent de se faire mordre et le groupe à qui elle avait parlé commença à se battre, avec des armes blanches et à feu. Mais Alicia ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne visaient pas les têtes des cadavres. Tout le monde savait que c'est ce qui devait être fait, visaient-ils si mal que ça ?

\- Visez la tête ! Leur cria-t-elle. La tête ! Tout en continuant elle-même de se battre, poignardant les infectés autour d'elle avec facilité, tirant quand elle le pouvait.

Elle remarqua que sa phrase avait eu l'effet escompté, ils commencèrent à tirer dans les têtes, les poignarder et les couper. Et dans la panique générale elle continua à en faire de même de son côté, essayant de se rapprocher d'eux comme elle le pouvait.

Alicia était tellement pleine de sang qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à voir ce qu'elle faisait et agissait par réflexe.

\- Madi ! Entendit-elle un hurlement déchirant qui la transperça de toute part. Malgré le volume assourdissant des combats autour d'elle, elle n'avait entendu que ça, comme si d'une certaine manière ça lui avait été directement adressé à elle.

Pendant une seconde elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre, tout étant assourdi dans sa tête, mis à part le cri qui fut répété une deuxième fois. Elle porta son regard vers l'origine des cris qui provenaient d'une jeune femme blonde. Elle suivit son regard inquiet et aperçu une jeune fille brune au milieu de plus d'une dizaine d'assaillants.

La jeune Clark jura en la voyant. La jeune fille ne semblait pas être plus vieille que Charlie. Qui laisserait une enfant se mettre dans une telle situation alors que les adultes ne semblaient même pas arriver à se débrouiller seuls. En se rapprochant de la jeune fille, elle fit tomber plusieurs corps à l'aide son poignard et de son arme de poing. Elle remarqua étonnée que la jeune fille fit de même de son côté avec une épée, tranchant et perçant des crânes de tous les côtés. Elle se retrouva vite à ses côtés et elles continuèrent de se battre avant d'avoir pu repousser les assaillants les plus proches. Dans un petit moment de répit, Alicia se retourna face à la jeune fille brune.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, avant de passer sa manche sur son visage pour nettoyer le plus gros du sang présent.

\- Oui, merci beauc… Commença la dénommé Madi, avant de se taire brusquement. Lexa …. ? Demanda-t-elle choqué.

\- Il faut y aller tout de suite ! Décréta Alicia en la prenant par le bras et commençant à se rendre aux portes, avant de se rendre compte de la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille. Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Non, laisse tomber, plus tard.


	5. Un visage bien connu

Dans la salle de commandes, tous étaient plus qu'impatients. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques instants avant l'atterrissage sur le sol de leur nouveau monde.

\- Raven, peux-tu ouvrir le micro pour que tout le monde puisse nous entendre s'il te plaît ? Demanda Madi, qui reprit la parole une fois que l'hispanique lui fit signe que la ligne était ouverte et qu'elle pouvait parler. _Wonkru_, Eligius, nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir sur le sol. Veuillez tous garder votre calme et attendre les ordres avant de faire la moindre chose et de sortir du vaisseau.

\- Nous préférons nous assurer que tout vas bien avant que quiconque ne sorte, même s'il ne semble pas y avoir de problème, rajouta Clarke afin de faire signe à Raven de couper le micro pour qu'elles ne soient plus entendues. J'espère tout même vraiment que les gardes pourront empêcher tout le monde de s'approcher de la porte, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant à ceux présents dans la salle. Indra, pourrais-tu aller t'en assurer toi-même ?

\- _Sha, WanHeda_, Répondit la guerrière après avoir regardé son _Heda_ en recherche de son accord.

\- Bienvenue à tous dans notre nouveau foyer, leur déclara Madi avant que le vaisseau ne continu sa descente rapide et ne finisse par se poser le plus doucement possible au sol pour un engin de cette taille, donc assez durement.

Au moment précis où ils heurtèrent le sol de la nouvelle planète, des détonations purent être entendu dans le vaisseau Eligius et dans la salle des commandes, ou un gyrophare rouge se mit en route.

\- Bordel de merde ! S'exclama Raven plus qu'énervée en se levant de son siège rapidement et allant voir ce qui pouvait poser problème sur les panneaux de contrôle.

\- C'est les moteurs qui ont lâchés, leur traduisit Shaw en voyant que la jeune Reyes était bien incapable de leur donner une explication.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de reprendre la parole il y eut un vacarme épouvantable et des mouvements de foule, avant que l'alarme d'ouverture de la porte ne s'active dans la salle des commandes. L'alarme se répercuta dans tout le vaisseau et même en dehors. Un des membres de la garde entra d'un seul coup dans la salle en trombe, complètement essoufflé avant de s'adresser à Madi.

\- _Heda_ ! Les prisonniers dont sortis ! Nous n'avons pas pu les retenir. _Moba, Heda_…

\- Et bien nous allons les ramener à l'intérieur, déclara fermement la jeune fille.

\- Madi… Commença Clarke, avant de se taire face au regard que sa fille adoptive lui lança.

Madi ne voulait pas que ses décisions soient remises en question devant son peuple, même si Clarke les prenait avec elle. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de contrôle, également suivie d'une partie du groupe présent. Tous se dirigèrent ensemble vers le sas d'entrée du vaisseau, qui faisait actuellement office de porte et était ouvert.

\- Restez là pour l'instant, décréta Madi à l'attention de son peuple en passant toujours aussi rapidement, sans s'arrêter.

\- Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû réveiller les prisonniers tout de suite… Déclara Bellamy avec regret.

\- Nous avons laissé mourir beaucoup trop de personnes, Bellamy, lui rétorqua Clarke. Nous devons essayer, pour le futur, pour Monty. Tu l'as entendu, tu as entendu ce qu'il nous a demandé. D'être les gens bien.

Entendant d'affreux hurlements de terreur mêlée à des hurlements de douleurs venant de l'extérieur, ils se hâtèrent donc encore plus et se mirent à courir après tous avoir échangés un regard très inquiet.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte ouverte, le paysage devant leurs yeux leur glaça tout de suite le sang. Devant eux, des corps des prisonniers déchiquetés et d'autres dans le même état se jetant sur les vivants, les mordants. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer à cet instant précis.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ! Cria Bellamy avec panique en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Putain ! Revenez toute de suite, ce n'est pas sûr ! Cria à son tour Clarke avec le même air.

\- On ne peut pas les protéger s'ils n'écoutent rien, soupira Madi d'ennuis en avançant tout de même pour les secourir.

Les nouveaux arrivants virent une femme sortir rapidement de la voiture non loin d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver prêt de la porte de l'Eligius. Soudain, l'un des assaillants se jeta sur la jeune brune dos à eux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, ils virent le poignard dans la main de l'inconnue s'abattre en plein dans le crâne de l'homme l'attaquant, avec un grand calme. Comme si la situation était normale, et qu'elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Rentrez ! Leur hurla la jeune femme en continuant néanmoins de se battre.

Tous se regardèrent, décidant d'un commun accord d'ignorer tout simplement l'ordre de la jeune femme. Mais Clarke tiqua, il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis très longtemps. Une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir entendre, excepté dans ses rêves. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, alors aussi rapidement que l'idée lui était passé par la tête elle se reprit. Autour d'eux le carnage continua de régner et Clarke sorti finalement son arme à feu de son holster, enjoignant rapidement les autres à en faire de même avec les leurs.

\- Tuez-les, ordonna-t-elle fermement. Désolé Monty, mais ça commence mal… fini-t-elle en soupirant.

Ceux qui étaient armés firent rapidement comme elle, certains avec des armes à feu et d'autres avec des armes blanches. Heureusement qu'ils avaient décidés de s'équiper un minimum avant l'atterrissage. Juste au cas où la situation deviendrait critique à cause des prisonniers ou si une rébellion venait à éclater.

Mais pourtant, peu importe le nombre de balles que les canons délivrèrent, cela ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur leur assaillants, voir même aucun. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà vidés des chargeurs entiers sur les corps. La jeune Griffin se concentra pour viser la tête de l'une de ses choses en face d'elle qui ressemblait à une femme et qui fut arrêté net et se retrouva au sol, ne bougeant plus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire remarquer à ses compagnons, l'inconnue s'adressa de nouveau à eux de sa position.

\- Visez la tête ! La tête ! L'entendirent-ils crier.

De son côté, elle continuait de se battre avec aisance au milieu des assaillants, alternant entre arme blanche dans leur crâne et coup de feu quand elle pouvait se le permettre. Tous suivirent cette fois son ordre sans sourciller face à la situation catastrophique. Puis dans la cohue générale, Clarke se rendit compte de quelque chose, qui lui glaça le sang instantanément.

\- Madi ! Hurla-elle à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle venait d'apercevoir que Madi s'était excentré légèrement du groupe et était au milieu des assaillants. Madi !

Clarke se mit en route vers la position de la jeune brune, sans réfléchir à rien. Elle avait beau être _Heda_, elle était avant tout une petite fille, la petite fille qu'elle avait élevée pendant six longues années. SA fille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rapprocher plus de la position de Madi, l'inconnue était déjà à son niveau prête à se battre. En quelques secondes seulement, son poignard en main et son pistolet lançant une nuée de balles, elle éloigna la menace autour de la jeune fille brune avec force et grâce. De son côté Madi n'était pas en reste, une épée à la main. L'inconnue attrapa finalement la jeune fille par le bras avant de se diriger vers eux rapidement, se perçant un chemin à travers les ennemis.


	6. La surprise et le choc

Alicia tira rapidement la jeune fille brune, Madi, vers la porte où était présent tout le groupe qui l'avait aidé à affronter les assaillants. Plus aucuns cris ne pouvaient être entendus à présent, le silence tranchant après les bruits effroyables. En arrivant devant eux, Alicia se retourna pour observer le champ de Bluebonnets à côté duquel était le vaisseau, qui était devenu un champ de bataille et un champ seulement couvert par les amas de corps et le sang ou l'on ne pouvait plus réellement distinguer les fleurs.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on entre tout de suite dans ce truc et faire fermer la porte et toutes les entrées possibles, annonça-t-elle en se retournant vers eux. Et surtout vite couper cette putain d'alarme avant qu'elle n'en rameute plus.

Tous eurent un moment d'arrêt et même de recul pour certains en voyant enfin son visage et ils la regardèrent en étant plus que surpris. La plupart des personnes présentes ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de Clarke, qui avait déjà eu des doutes en l'entendant parler plus tôt. Doutes qu'elle voyait désormais avérés.

Dès que la brune s'était retournée, elle l'avait reconnu et son souffle s'était coupé, restant bloqué dans ses poumons. La jeune fille avait l'impression de devenir folle en voyant le visage face à elle et croyait bien qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir d'un seul coup d'un moment à l'autre. Les autres lui jetant des regards en la voyant blêmir à vue d'œil.

\- Lexa… Arriva-t-elle finalement à souffler difficilement avec incompréhension et peine, sous le choc de la personne qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Alicia entendit la jeune blonde l'appeler de la même manière que l'avait fait Madi quelques instants plus tôt et elle put voir l'air ahuri qu'avait la blonde en la regardant. Cependant elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour l'instant, prise par l'urgence que la situation actuelle demandait.

\- On rentre, ou est-ce que vous voulez vraiment mourir aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement agacée. Parce que moi je tiens à survivre un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tout le monde écoute et rentre, tout de suite ! Déclara Madi après un coup d'œil à Clarke. Ayant vu la jeune femme quelques instants avant eux, elle n'était plus aussi choquée ayant eu un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer à cette vision.

\- Bougez-vous ! Ajouta Clarke rapidement se reprenant rapidement face à la situation, ne voyant personne d'autre réagir mis à part la copie conforme de l'ancienne Commandante.

\- Mais Clarke, commença Bellamy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les prisonniers ? Et les autres ?

\- Tous ceux qui sont au milieu et qui ont été mordus sont déjà morts, leur appris Alicia.

\- Vous avez entendus ! Déclara la Commandante actuelle aux personnes autour d'elle, voulant couper cours à la conversation.

\- Mais, _Heda_… Commença Gaïa.

\- Tout le monde rentre tout de suite ! Crièrent Madi, Clarke et Alicia en même temps de manière ferme, surprenant les autres qui obéirent finalement.

Sur ces mots ils se dépêchèrent tous de rentrer dans le vaisseau, Alicia s'occupant rapidement des derniers rôdeurs les plus proches d'eux. Bellamy referma la porte une fois tous en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'Eligius.

\- Ça va tenir ? Leur demanda Alicia inquiète. Ils n'y a pas d'autres endroits par lesquels ils peuvent entrer ?

Tous lui répondirent négativement, ayant laissé tous les accès fermés. Alicia leur ordonna de ne laisser personne ouvrir la porte, puis après que tous aient acquiescé, il y eu un grand moment de silence. Le groupe fixa la nouvelle venue avec différents airs selon les personnes. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Clarke qui voyait devant elle la parfaite copie de la femme qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'elle aimait toujours autant.

Quand elle l'avait vu se battre avec une facilitée et une grâce déconcertante, des souvenirs plus ou moins enfouis de la Commandante étaient remontés à la surface. Et quand elle avait ensuite entendu la jeune fille parler, quand elle avait entendu la voix de Lexa... Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années, mais malgré tout elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, ce qu'elle avait fait tout de suite sans une seule once d'hésitation.

A ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus rien entendu d'autre, mis à part ce son. Elle n'avait pas pu y croire dans un premier temps, croyant juste devenir folle. Et c'était peut-être le cas, mais les autres semblaient maintenant eux aussi également la voir. Un espace-temps et des années lumières entre Lexa, Commandante des douze clans, et la femme qu'elle avait à cet instant précis devant les yeux.

Mais pourtant, elle aurait pu jurer que c'était Lexa si la situation n'était pas celle-ci, pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait absolument pas les reconnaître. Elles étaient en tous points identiques.

Les mêmes yeux verts si rares auxquels ses yeux azur à elle s'étaient tant de fois perdus. La même silhouette élancée et gracieuse, mais pourtant charismatique. Les mêmes cheveux que quand elle n'était pas obligée d'apparaître en tant qu' _Heda_, mais simplement Lexa_._ La même expression neutre et sûre, bien que moins dure et marquée. Couverte de sang, comme Lexa l'avait déjà été tant de fois, mais tout aussi belle qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler de ses souvenirs.

Et son cœur, que Clarke avait tant essayé d'apaiser en vain après la mort de Lexa, après toutes ces années passées seule sur Terre avec Madi. Son cœur se remit finalement à battre plus fort, animé d'un espoir fou. Mais c'était vain, cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité ? Ou peut-être que ça l'était ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer devant elle.

\- Lexa … Commença doucement la blonde, avant d'être coupé par Niylah qui venait d'arriver rapidement près d'eux, presque en courant.

\- Clarke ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Les blessés ont été transportés à l'infirmerie et Abby a besoin de ton aide pour essayer de les soigner.

\- Et merde… ! S'exclama durement Alicia en entendant ça. Clarke, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune Griffin, qui acquiesça non moins choqué d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme de cette manière. Il faut y aller tout de suite !

Clarke était toujours choquée, mais se reprit et se mit en route vers ce qui était l'infirmerie, l'inconnue brune ressemblant à Lexa la suivant. Alicia ne put que se dire que la situation était encore plus bizarre qu'elle n'avait pu le penser en arrivant, surtout en marchant dans les couloirs métalliques du vaisseau. Mais également aussi au moment où cette jeune femme blonde l'avait par deux fois appelé « Lexa ». Si elle avait bien compté, ça faisait déjà au moins trois fois que ces gens l'appelaient de cette manière, sans qu'elle ne sache du tout pourquoi.

Madi suivit rapidement les deux jeunes femmes, perdue elle aussi mais essayant de réfléchir à toute cette situation. Elle se devait d'être là pour Clarke, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer son état à l'heure actuelle, même si elle prenait encore une fois sur elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait à peu près bien. Arrivées devant les portes de l'infirmerie les trois femmes ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus avant d'entrer.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Clarke se ruant vers la plus vieille de la famille Griffin, toujours sous le choc mais essayant malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

\- Il faut qu'on nettoie les plaies, on dirait que certains ont été mordus. Désinfecte les bien et recoud les plaies tout de suite s'il le faut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dehors, mais c'est une vraie boucherie. Répondit Abby sans lever les yeux des sutures croisées qu'elle était en train de réaliser quand elles étaient arrivées dans ce qui.

\- Combien de blessé y-a-t-il ? Lui demanda Clarke.

\- Il me semble qu'il y en a une quinzaine.

\- Peu importe leur nombre, ce que vous êtes en train de faire n'est d'aucune utilité pour le moment, déclara Alicia durement. Poussez-vous s'il vous plait.

\- Qui est-ce que vous êtes pour penser me dire comment faire mon travail ? Demanda sèchement la chirurgienne à une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas en se retournant, avant d'être aussi choqué que les autres. Oh mon Dieu.


	7. Un monde terrifiant

Alicia ne s'embarrassa pas une seule seconde de l'air plus qu'étonné qu'avait pris la femme en face d'elle en la voyant et s'approcha du blessé. Il avait seulement était mordu à la main, dans son malheur il avait eu de la chance.

\- Vous allez pouvoir le recoudre, mais pas tout de suite, déclara la brune avec expertise. Allez me chercher une hache s'il vous plaît, la plus aiguisée que vous pourrez trouver, demanda-t-elle à une femme basanée semblant avoir à peu de chose près le même âge que la chirurgienne blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Indra ahurie, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. _Heda_… ?!

La guerrière était choquée de voir devant elle en chair et en os, sur cette nouvelle planète inconnue, celle qui avait il y a si longtemps été son _Heda_ et dont elle avait été le Général.

\- Indra, va chercher une hache tout de suite, lui ordonna Madi, ne la voyant pas faire un seul geste pour aller chercher l'objet demandé.

Sur ces mots, Indra sorti de l'infirmerie probablement à la recherche de l'arme, se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder la jeune femme de ses yeux. Alicia de son côté avait du mal à suivre et à tout comprendre.

D'abord « Lexa », maintenant « _Heda_ » ? Si le monde était encore dans son état normal, elle aurait pu les croire tous échappés d'un asile. L'épidémie les avait-elle touchées différemment de ceux qu'elle avait déjà croisés, elle avait peut-être directement touchée leurs cerveaux ?

\- Ok, commença la jeune brune quand la femme basanée lui apporta finalement la hache demandée quelques instants plus tard. Il va falloir faire de même pour toutes les personnes mordues. On ne peut pas faire autrement si on veut essayer de les sauver.

Et sur ces mots, elle prit fermement le bras touché de l'homme qui était tombé dans les pommes à cause de la douleur, et de toutes ses forces elle frappa au niveau du poignet avec la hache, tranchant net sa main mordue qui tomba au sol. Tous les autres eurent un mouvement de recul à ce moment précis devant le geste, le sang giclant en plus de toute part.

\- Et pour ceux qui sont touchés à des endroits qu'il n'est pas du tout possible d'amputer ? Demanda Madi pendant qu'Abby se dépêcha d'essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie causée par le coup.

\- Alors il faut les achever tout de suite, ils sont déjà condamnés, lui répondit la jeune femme brune. Il faut absolument leur transpercer le cerveau. Il ne faut pas faire autrement, c'est très important.

\- Mais… Commença Abby, tout en continuant à soigner son patient.

\- Plus tard, chaque secondes est compté pour l'instant. La coupa abruptement Alicia. Il faut sauver le plus de personnes possible et tuer ceux qui ne peuvent l'être avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable.

\- Vous l'avez tous entendu ! Ordonna Madi aux personnes présentent dans l'infirmerie qui avaient écoutés. Mettez-vous au travail !

Avant de s'éloigner pour finir le travail sur les autres blessés, Alicia se retourna vers les trois Griffin avant de finalement décider de se présenter.

\- Au fait avec tout ça, je m'appelle Alicia Clark, fini-t-elle avec un signe de tête à leur attention avant de se rendre plus loin voir un autre blessé.

Sur ces mots, les trois restantes se regardèrent en silence, avant que celui-ci ne soit brisé par la plus vieille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…? Demanda Abby. J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Si seulement... Lui répondit sa fille avec un soupir triste et choqué.

\- Clarke… Commença la matriarche, avant que sa fille ne la coupe rapidement.

\- Plus tard, Maman.

Sur ces mots, la jeune blonde se rendit dans la direction de la jeune femme brune aux yeux verts. Qui était Alicia. Et non pas Lexa. Madi et Abby échangèrent toutes deux un regard circonspect avant de chacune partir aider de son côté.

\- Alicia, c'est bien ça ? Demanda l'ancienne Skaikru. Elle avait bien du mal à faire en sorte de garder une apparence calme, car elle était bien loin de l'être. Mais dans cette situation elle devait donner le change et faire semblant, elle le savait. Comme est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

La brune acquiesça, avant que la blonde ne lui tende la main, que la brune serra de manière assurée tout de suite, la blonde se forçant encore plus à rester calme.

\- Tu t'es présentée tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de même. Je suis Clarke Griffin, déclara la jeune femme, plus que troublé par la sensation de la main de Lex… Alicia touchant la sienne.

\- J'avais bien cru comprendre que c'était ton prénom, lui sourit gentiment la brune, se détendant quelque peu après tout ce grabuge.

Clarke aida Alicia à plaquer la jambe d'une prisonnière qui avait été happée dans la cohue générale et mordue, afin que la brune puisse l'amputer rapidement et nettement avec la hache.

\- Est-ce que… Commença Clarke hésitante. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où vous sortez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, commença Alicia en la regardant de manière plus que perplexe en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait des années que la situation est comme ça sur Terre.

En entendant ces mots, Clarke fut choqué et ne put absolument pas le cacher. C'était comme ça depuis des années ? Et Alicia ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elles étaient sur le Terre, la blonde avait bien entendu ?

\- Les morts se relèvent et attaquent les vivants, reprit la brune en voyant que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Et ça donne ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, un vrai bain de sang. Leur morsure est fatale, une fois que l'infection se propage, rien du tout ne peux soigner la personne. Il n'y a rien à faire, aucun moyen d'y échapper, mis à part d'amputer l'endroit mordu très rapidement si c'est encore possible, et ce n'est pas totalement sur.

\- Alors tant que personne n'est mordu tout va bien ? Demanda la Griffin.

\- En théorie, mais pas exactement, répondit Alicia avec une grimace. Peu importe la façon dont la personne meurt… Elle se relève. Toujours. Que ce soit d'une simple grippe, d'une hémorragie par balle, ou même d'une attaque cardiaque. La seule façon de les tuer les rôdeurs et d'empêcher la transformation, c'est de détruire leur cerveau, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots elles continuèrent d'amputer les blessés et de les tuer quand c'était la seule solution, ce qui arriva plus qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu.

Clarke choqué par les événements, et Alicia plus que curieuse de savoir pourtant ils semblaient tous être ignorants. Cette dernière ne put d'ailleurs pas se retenir de poser les questions qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres et qui lui échappèrent.

\- Alors… Commença-t-elle, Vous m'avez appelé plusieurs fois «Lexa » et « _Heda_ », mais je ne vous connais pas. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Oh… Et bien… Commença à répondre la blonde, incertaine de la suite à donner à sa phrase et de comment le dire. Tu… Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que nous avons bien connu.

Clarke se dit que c'était le mieux à dire pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Cela valait mieux, au moins le temps de comprendre un peu plus la situation actuelle. La tristesse était plus que visible sur ses traits, chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer Alicia.

\- C'était une personne qui a beaucoup compté pour vous ? Pour toi ? Demanda cette dernière, de manière plus douce afin de ne pas brusquer la blonde.

\- Énormément, oui. Répondit Clarke. Pour moi ainsi que presque toutes les personnes ici.

\- Alors je suis vraiment désolée de te la rappeler à ce point-là, déclara Alicia avec un sourire désolé.

\- Non, au contraire, ne le soit pas, rétorqua Clarke avec un léger sourire.


	8. Jamais en paix

La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de n'être encore plus intriguée par ces étrangers. Par cette jeune femme face à elle. Cela semblait être assez normal, elle venait quelque temps auparavant de voir des gens sortir de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau spatial, et elle était littéralement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ils ne semblaient avoir aucune connaissance de ce qu'il se passait depuis des années, sur la situation actuelle de la Terre. Mais malgré tout ça, la jeune Clark ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander à la blonde des explications plus poussées que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir, pas pour l'instant du moins. Elle pouvait sentir que cela devait être encore plus énorme qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Alicia se passa un gant mouillé sur le visage et se nettoya les mains pendant que sa partenaire en fit de même à ses côtés. De loin, la brune aperçu Madi nettoyer l'épée qu'elle avait utilisée jusqu'à présent et dont elle venait de se servir pour amputer un homme sans même sourciller. Elle hésitait entre ressentir un immense respect pour la jeune fille et être abasourdi. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fillette qui ne devait avoir qu'une douzaine d'année, tout au plus. Mais elle se rappela que Charlie avait aussi fait des choses malgré son jeune âge, même s'il lui semblait que dans une certaine mesure Madi pouvait avoir fait pire. Des choses qu'une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait jamais à avoir à faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Madi, déclara calmement Clarke à son attention en la voyant regarder sa fille depuis un petit moment. J'ai déjà essayé, je continue d'essayer, mais ça ne sert à rien mis à part l'énerver… fini-t-elle dans un soupire prononcé.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une gamine pleine de ressources.

\- Elle l'est. Peut-être trop parfois, plus que je n'aimerais. Mais à ce que j'ai vu ce ne sera a priori pas inutile ici qu'elle sache se débrouiller...

\- Il faut absolument s'assurer que toutes les entrées soient sécurisées et restent totalement fermés pour l'instant, il en est de même pour l'infirmerie. Il n'est pas dit que l'un des amputés ne succombe pas à ses blessures et ne se mette à attaquer, ajouta Alicia après avoir acquiescé à la phrase de Clarke.

Sur ces mots, la blonde héla l'un des hommes qu'Alicia avait vu se battre devant le vaisseau avec elles.

\- Bellamy ! Sécurise les entrées possibles et l'infirmerie. Au moindre danger, vous n'hésitez pas une seule seconde, fini-t-elle en lui expliquant en détails ce qui devait être fait si besoin.

\- Clarke, si ça ne te dérange pas, y-a-t' il un endroit où je pourrais me reposer ? Demanda Alicia une fois la conversation avec Bellamy terminée, sans que celui-ci ne puisse se retenir de lui jeter un regard avant de partir. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas pu complètement dormir en sécurité, et je pense qu'ici ça devrait être possible. La journée n'a pas vraiment été de tout repos à vrai dire.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais surement en faire de même, annonça Clarke avec un léger sourire à son attention. Ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup. Suis-moi, si tu veux bien.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, Alicia étant à peu près sûre qu'elle pourrait se perdre très facilement dans cet endroit, avant que la blonde ne les fasse s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- Voilà, commença Clarke. Tu pourras utiliser cette chambre, elle est libre pour l'instant. La mienne est juste à côté, c'est celle-ci, ainsi que celle de Madi, Fini-t-elle en montrant la porte attenante et une porte un peu plus loin.

\- Clarke ! Entendirent-elles une voix de femme avant de pouvoir continuer leur conversation.

Alicia la reconnue mais ne se rappela pas de son nom, la blonde à ses côtés ne put retenir un soupir en entendant la voix de nouvelle venue.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? Demanda celle qui semblait être un peu plus vieille en direction de Clarke.

\- Non, Niylah. Je vais me reposer pour l'instant, répondit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu le faire. Vas voir si Bellamy et les autres ont besoin de toi, tu leur seras surement plus utile, ils ont mes directives. Personne ne doit sortir du vaisseau, mais ils vont t'expliquer en détails.

\- Très bien, Clarke, répondit Niylah avec un sourire, bien qu'assez déçue. Alicia pu apercevoir une certaine tristesse dans son regard quand celui-ci passa de la blonde à elle-même, avant que la nouvelle venue ne finisse par partir.

Alicia pu une nouvelle fois entendre la blonde soupirer à ses côtés, tandis que cette dernière ouvrit la porte de la chambre lui ayant été attribuée pour la nuit à venir.

\- Bonne nuit, Le… Alicia. N'hésite surtout si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas loin, Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle se rendit dans son propre espace. Laissant Alicia s'installer tranquillement et s'endormir, la tête pleine de questions. Une fois de retour dans sa propre chambre, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms, avant de se rendre finalement compte de la présence de Madi. Celle-ci semblait l'attendre depuis un certain temps maintenant. _Wanheda_ tomba de fatigue sur le canapé le plus proche et elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Clarke ? L'appela doucement la jeune _Heda_ en se mettant face à elle, ses mains sur les genoux de la plus vieille.

Cette dernière releva la tête et la jeune brune pu apercevoir les yeux de celle qu'elle considérait depuis un moment comme sa mère pleins de larmes.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour, commença Clarke la voix brisée, Est-ce qu'un seul jour tout va finalement s'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'on pourra ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois être en paix, sans avoir à ne s'inquiéter de rien ?

Sur ces mots, elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête rapidement pour ne pas que Madi puisse voir les larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux et à rouler le long de ses joues.

\- Madi, j'ai tellement cru l'avoir retrouvée… Sanglota-t-elle, Par je ne sais quel Miracle. Quand je l'ai vue face à moi, quand j'ai vu son visage...

La plus jeune se releva avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde afin de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement.

\- En plus de ça, reprit l'ancienne Skaikru avec un rire nerveux, nous arrivons dans un monde que ne veut pas de nous…

\- Tu parles de ce que l'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda la plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça à sa première question et lui expliqua tout ce qu'Alicia lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt sur ce monde. Madi ne s'y attendais pas et fut elle aussi choquée de savoir la vérité, même si elle l'avait un peu plus tôt vu de ses propres yeux, mais resta tout de même assez calme. Elle se devait de l'être pour soutenir sa mère, qu'elle savait à cet instant être complétement perdue.

Pendant quelques minutes après ça, elles restèrent totalement silencieuses, avant que la jeune _Heda_ ne se décide à prendre la parole après avoir réfléchi un moment.

\- Je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec les Anciens Commandants présents dans la _Fleim_, ils pourront peut-être nous éclairer sur ce qui se passe, et sur pourquoi cette fille ressemble tant à Lexa.

\- Non, Madi ! Rétorqua Clarke tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que pour l'instant ça te fatigue beaucoup trop. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça maintenant, la situation est déjà trop compliquée.

\- Clarke ! Je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe !

\- Madi, tu as raison, nous avons besoin des Anciens. Mais pas maintenant. Tu l'as vu, la moindre erreur peut-être fatale. Tu as besoin de toutes tes forces. Je ne peux pas te perdre, pas toi aussi, Fini la blonde fermement mais les yeux toujours brillants en la regardant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce qui lui avait été dit. Même si elle voulait absolument parler aux Anciens, elle ne pouvait encore le faire, et décida d'écouter celle qui avait pris soin d'elle tout ce temps. Malgré tout, elle ne ressentait toujours pas la présence de l'ancienne _Heda_, et elle ressenti un pincement à l'idée que ce ne soit plus jamais le cas. Puis quelque chose lui revint de manière soudaine en mémoire.

\- « Clark… », Dit Madi doucement, mais pas assez pour que la blonde ne puisse pas l'entendre. Cette dernière la regarda, se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait appelée.

\- Non, « Clark », le nom de famille d'Alicia. Alicia Clark. Son nom, c'est ton prénom. Il ne manquerait plus que d'apprendre que si tu as un double ici, son nom soit « Lex », fini Madi en souriant.

Cela eu au moins pour effet de faire rire légèrement la jeune bonde, avant que toutes les deux n'aillent se coucher pour prendre un repos amplement mérité et ne s'endorment dès que leurs têtes eurent touchées leurs coussins.


	9. Une autre Terre

Cette nuit-là Clarke ne dormit pas beaucoup, bien qu'elle fût épuisée par les événements récents et ce qu'elle avait appris. Entre les cauchemars, notamment la mort de Lexa et ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que la situation pourrait se dégrader 24 heures avant ce moment.

Tout allait bien, ils se rendaient sur une nouvelle planète. Un nouveau monde et de nouvelles vies étaient à leur portée. Puis le sang, les cris puis la peur. Mais surtout, le choc de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le choc encore plus grand au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage qu'elle avait tant regardé de Lexa. C'était ce qu'elle croyait au moment où elle avait vu ce visage, mais ce n'était qu'Alicia.

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée dans ce qui leur servait à l'heure actuelle de réfectoire. Elle aperçut son ancien groupe d'amis attablés tous ensembles.

\- Clarke, viens ! L'appela Bellamy en la voyant chercher une place ou elle pourrait être seule et loin d'eux.

Elle hésita longuement dans un premier temps. Même si Monty et Harper semblaient lui avoir pardonné ses actions, les autres n'étaient surement pas du même avis. Mais à en croire les expressions sur leur visages et les dernières heures passées en leur compagnie, ils ne semblaient pas forcément lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'elle avait pu faire récemment. Alors elle décida finalement après avoir réfléchis quelques instants de s'approcher d'eux et de s'installer à leurs côtés.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Murphy, avec un air inquiet après quelque seconde, bien qu'il essayait de paraître détaché. Non, ne réponds pas, c'est une question débile.

Clarke fut plus touché qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre par son inquiétude pour elle. La blonde se rappela qu'il avait été présent lorsque Lexa avait péri et rendu son dernier souffle, dans ses bras. Il avait tout vu, et devait bien avoir conscience de l'état dans lequel elle pouvait être actuellement et de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Octavia lui lança un regard de sympathie et de compréhension. Elle était au courant également, ayant vu Clarke quelques heures après la mort de la brune. Et la situation devait vraisemblablement lui rappeler la perte de Lincoln qu'elle avait elle-même subit.

A ce moment précis, Alicia entra guidée par Madi et escorté d'Indra et Nathan. Ils prirent place et Alicia se retrouva entre les deux Griffin, dont la plus vieille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tournant la tête avec un air triste et songeur, ne sachant comment réagir envers la jeune femme brune.

\- Bien dormi Alicia ? Décida-t-elle de demander ne sachant que dire.

\- Bien, merci, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire à l'attention de la blonde qui le lui rendit.

La Leader de la Coalition capta un regard noir à son encontre de la part de la blonde dont elle se souvenait s'appeler Niylah. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui lançant un regard ennuyé ne comprenant pas, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'échange fut remarqué par tous. Clarke sembla assez mal à l'aise, ne sachant où se mettre après que la brune lui eut lancé un regard. Madi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent d'un mouvement vers Madi et la blonde lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je vais profiter que vous soyez tous là, commença Alicia après quelques instants de silence. Parce qu'a priori j'image que vu que vous êtes avec Clarke actuellement, c'est certains d'entre vous qui prennent les décisions ici. J'ai expliqué la situation à Clarke, reprit-elle une fois qu'elle eut leur entière attention. Je vais vous expliquer également plus en détails, sinon vous ne pourrez pas survivre un jour de plus ici.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à leur expliquer toute la situation. Les débuts de l'épidémie et sa propagation, sa cause inconnue, le monde tel qu'il était avant, la folie des vivants restants, les pillages, la destruction, la violence... Elle leur expliqua également comment survivre, comment elle y était arrivée jusqu'à aujourd'hui ainsi que les pièges à éviter.

\- A l'heure actuelle, continua-t-elle, avec quelques personnes nous avons établi un camp, que nous appelons la Coalition. Nous y avons accueilli des personnes et y vivons depuis quelques mois. Nous essayons en quelque sorte de reconstruire doucement ce qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'un endroit sûr, calme et en paix. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de reconstruire le monde d'avant, au moins pas avant des années de travail...

Elle s'arrêta et les regardant attentivement chacun à leur tour, les jaugeant tous en quelque sorte. Alicia ne savait pas si ces personnes pouvaient ou non être dangereuses, elle ne connaissait rien d'eux, et pas mêmes d'où ils pouvaient venir exactement. Cependant, rien ne venant d'eux ne la mettait mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait avoir une certaine confiance en eux.

Et de toute façon, elle s'était engagée à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, comme eux à ce moment précis. Ils n'avaient jamais mis un pied dehors, ils ne pourraient survivre sans son aide, même s'ils avaient aussi l'air d'être assez débrouillard. Elle devrait s'entretenir avec Madi et Clarke afin d'avoir un début de réponses à ses questions. Pour l'instant c'est en elles deux qu'elle avait le plus confiance.

\- Mais pour l'instant, reprit Clarke à son tour, il faut s'assurer que les rôdeurs soient assez loin et nous préparer à faire nos bagages afin de quitter le vaisseau et partir en reconnaissance. On doit apprendre à connaitre l'endroit où nous sommes et à nous protéger.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se lever d'un commun accord et de quitter la pièce, ne laissant qu'Alicia, Clarke et Madi seule à la table. Quand Niylah parti, Alicia ne loupa pas le regard qu'elle leur jeta à elle-même ainsi qu'à Clarke.

\- Que veut dire « _Heda_ » ? Demanda Alicia venant encore une fois d'entre le mot de la part d'Indra à l'attention de Madi quand celle-ci avait pris la sortie. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'entends ce mot à ton attention Madi, et il m'a aussi été adressé il me semble.

\- C'est un titre, répondit Madi ne sachant que dire d'autre. Ça signifie Commandant dans ma langue natale.

\- C'est un titre que Madi porte, précisa Clarke. Un titre que la personne à qui tu ressembles a longtemps porté avant elle. C'est le plus haut rang de ce qui était notre monde. La personne le portant est appelé à diriger les peuples.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir un titre de dirigeant ? S'étonna Alicia avec tout de même un sourire en coin à l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- J'en suis digne, répondit rapidement Madi, les Anciens Commandants l'ont décidés.

\- D'accord… Répondit Alicia amusée bien que perplexe.

\- C'est une culture différente, lui déclara Clarke après avoir laissé échapper un éclat de rire et ayant gardé un petit sourire, tu vas t'y habituer. Il m'a aussi fallu pas mal de temps.

\- En fait je ne comprends vraiment plus rien, répondit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils.

Face à son regard inquisiteur, Clarke et Madi échangèrent toutes deux un regard appuyé, avant que la blonde ne se décide finalement à prendre la parole. Après tout Alicia leur avait expliqué la situation ici, autant en faire de même pour leur monde. Au moins pour une partie.

\- Nous venons de très loin, commença-t-elle. En voyant comme tu as regardé autour de toi lorsque que je t'ai fait traverser les couloirs hier, et ce que tu m'as dit de la vie avant cette crise, j'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu de vaisseau ?

\- Pas en réalité, répondit Alicia. Mais c'est pareil que dans certains films de science-fiction que j'ai pu voir avant que le monde ne soit dans cet état.

\- Chez nous c'est un fait, ils existent, ont existé, reprit la blonde. C'est un peu complexe à t'expliquer, je ne comprends toujours pas moi-même si tu veux tout savoir… Nous venons de la Terre. Mais pas cette Terre. Nous avons atterri ici après nous être réveillés de cryogénie d'un voyage de plus de cent ans dans l'espace et avoir été obligé de quitter notre planète.

\- Avec ce qui se passe ici… Commença la brune en ouvrant légèrement la bouche de surprise, Je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée, pas autant que j'aurais dû l'être du moins. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté votre Terre pour venir ici?

\- Pour commencer, dit Clarke en lui expliquant, nous étions plus avancés au niveau du temps que vous ne semblez l'être ici. D'une centaine d'année environ je pense. Pendant des années, une partie d'entre nous dont je fais partie vivaient dans l'espace dans ce qu'on avait appelé l'Arche. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, reprit Clarke après quelques secondes de réflexion, c'est bizarre. La Terre a subit un bombardement nucléaire qui l'a rendue inhabitable en 2052, quelques années plus tard qu'ici. Mais tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ce monde n'a jamais eu lieu sur notre Terre. Il faudrait que je vérifie les archives que nous avons et que j'y réfléchisse… Pour en revenir à notre Terre, nous pensions qu'elle était inhabitable jusqu'à ce qu'une petite équipe ait été envoyée, mais en fait ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Clarke continua et raconta à Alicia une partie de sa vie, en commençant par le temps passé sur l'Arche et l'histoire de la Terre d'avant les bombardements telle qu'elle la connaissait. Elle raconta ensuite son emprisonnement et leur retour cent ans après le bombardement nucléaire sur Terre, de manière forcée.

Elle enchaîna sur la découverte d'un peuple ayant survécu toutes ces années sur Terre et les tensions en résultants, Madi ajoutant ce dont elle se souvenait de sa vie plus jeune. La blonde passa sous silence certaines choses qu'elle avait faites dont elle n'était pas fière ainsi qu'une grande partie concernant Lexa.

D'une part c'était encore trop douloureux pour elle d'en parler ouvertement à qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas faire peur à Alicia et perdre la confiance que semblait lui accorder pour l'instant la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait à peine de la rencontrer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tout de même lui raconter à un moment donné, mais elle voulait dans un premier temps se préparer à le faire.

Elle raconta également la seconde Apocalypse Nucléaire, _Praimfaya_ deux, et ce qui avait eu lieu après ça. Elle raconta ce qu'elle savait de la formation de _Wonkru _dans le bunker de la Deuxième Aube, la destruction du seul endroit encore vivable de la Terre, l'Eden, où elle avait trouvé Madi. Leur obligation pour la troisième fois de quitter la Terre. Leur retour définitivement impossible et la façon dont Monty avait trouvé une nouvelle planète pour eux, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

\- Comme tu peux t'en douter, nous ne nous attendions absolument pas à cette situation quand nous avons atterri ici... Ajouta Madi à la fin du récit de Clarke.

Alicia ne savait plus quoi dire, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sous le contrecoup du choc subit dû à l'afflux d'informations. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Madi et Clarke se turent un moment, lui laissant le temps d'accepter et de plus ou moins comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La brune se dit finalement après quelques minutes de silence qu'avec les morts se relevant, cela ne devrait pas la surprendre plus que ça. A choisir, elle ne savait pas par quoi être le plus choquée à cet instant : une Terre parallèle ou bien des cadavres déambulant dans les rues ?

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je vais allez récupérer mes affaires pour pouvoir me rendre à la Coalition, si les rôdeurs sont partis. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourriez venir avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama Madi avec un sourire, ne laissant pas le temps à la blonde de répondre. Voyons voir à quoi ressemble ta Coalition aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle doucement pour qu'Alicia ne puisse pas l'entendre.

\- Oui, et ça nous permettra de nous familiariser à ce nouveau monde au côté de quelqu'un d'expérimenté, ajouta Clarke. Allons-y, il ne devrait pas y en avoir pour très longtemps de récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin.

Alicia acquiesçant, elles firent ce qui avait été décidé et se rendirent devant les chambres. Avant que Madi ne parte Clarke s'adressa à la jeune Commandante.

\- Madi, ne prends que ce qui est vraiment nécessaire, laisse le reste ici. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas beaucoup à emporter mis à part des armes et quelques provisions.

\- Clarke ! Entendirent-elles appeler la jeune femme, après que Madi ne soit parti dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais préparer des affaires Bellamy, nous allons sortir. Je veux que vous restiez ici pour gérer le vaisseau et vous occuper des rares prisonniers restant, dit-elle en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu pourras garder tout le monde en sécurité.

\- Très bien. Mais fait attention à toi et à Madi, répondit le jeune Blake en la prenant dans ses bras. La blonde acquiesçant, il s'éloigna.

\- Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ? Demanda Alicia après avoir observé leur échange.

\- Oui, j'imagine que bien que je n'en ai pas beaucoup mes affaires sont surement plus éparpillées que les tiennes, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire que la brune lui rendit.

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent chacune dans leur pièce respective afin de préparer et récupérer leurs affaires.


	10. En route vers la Coalition

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont passé un peu de temps à lire cette histoire, mais Merci encore plus à ceux qui ont suivis l'histoire et qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews ! Je n'ai pour l'instant pas de jours prédéfinis pour les publications, je pense voir ça pour la suite en prenant compte de vos avis et demandes. Pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance qui sont en cours de réécriture, en essayant de vous fournir quelque chose de qualité.

Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end, la suite devrait arriver lundi ! Merci encore une fois de votre attention.

* * *

Comme elles l'avaient prévu avant d'entrer dans leurs chambres, Alicia mit assez peu de temps à ranger les affaires lui appartenant et rejoignit la blonde dans sa chambre après seulement quelques minutes. Au moment où la jeune Griffin se rendit compte de la présence de la brune près d'elle, elle rangea précipitamment dans un sac ce qu'Alicia reconnue comme une feuille de papier assez ancienne, sans pouvoir en voir plus.

\- Tu as fait encore plus vite que je ne le pensais ! Déclara Clarke avec un rire quelque peu gêné finissant de ranger.

\- Oui, je n'avais pas énormément de choses avec moi, la majorité de mes affaires sont restées dans la voiture quand je suis sorti pour vous aider, répondit-elle en laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. J'espère que tout est encore dans le pickup d'ailleurs... Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Quasiment, lui répondit Clarke avant de ranger un poignard dans son sac.

Avant qu'il ne soit hors de sa vue, la jeune brune eu le temps de pouvoir le détailler et le trouva très beau. La lame était formée d'un long triangle pointu et le manche était en bois assez imposant. De petits rivets étaient présents sur celui-ci à la jonction avec la lame. Cette dernière quant à elle était en acier de Damas.

\- Tu devrais garder ça à portée de main, signifia-t-elle à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas, lui répondit Clarke en ressortant l'arme et en la regardant intensément, souriant tristement. Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour moi pour être utilisé de cette manière.

\- C'était à quelqu'un qui a compté pour toi ? Non, excuse-moi, tu n'as pas à répondre à cette question, reprit la dirigeante de la Coalition, gênée.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire en souvenant de la première fois où elle vu l'objet dans les mains de la Commandante. Il appartenait à Lexa.

\- Oh… La jeune femme à qui je ressemble ? Je suis désolé, je sais que tu m'as dit qu'elle avait beaucoup compté pour toi… Fini Alicia tristement, se sentant encore plus mal d'avoir posé la question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vraiment. Je… Nous l'avons perdu au moment où nous avions le plus besoin d'elle, c'était inattendu et soudain. Le monde où nous étions nous a pris énormément, que ce soit des personnes ou même une partie de notre morale. J'imagine que c'est aussi le cas ici ces dernières années ? Demanda Clarke, résignée.

\- C'est le cas, lui répondit l'autre jeune femme tristement. J'ai perdu toute ma famille, mes amis… J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes avec qui je vis aujourd'hui et auxquelles je tiens, mais ce ne sera jamais la même chose… Je pense tous les jours qui passent à chacun d'entre eux, chacun de ceux que j'ai perdus. Mais je me dois de mettre ça de côté pour avancer. Pour faire avancer la Coalition et garantir la sécurité de ceux qui y résident.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, je sais ce que c'est... J'ai encore ma mère et heureusement j'ai trouvé Madi. Mais je ne cesse de penser à ceux que j'ai perdus, à ce que j'ai choisi de tuer ou qui sont morts par ma faute…

Alicia acquiesça avec tristesse. Elle savait bien sûr, elle avait vécu les mêmes situations même si elle pensait que dans une certaine mesure Clarke avait pu vivre bien pire. La brune s'était aperçu qu'elle avait choisi délibérément de laisser des zones d'ombres dans son récit, et elle avait pu sentir la blonde blessé à ce moment-là.

\- Tu es avec Niylah, du coup ? Demanda la brune sans pouvoir se retenir, prise d'une curieuse envie de connaitre la réponse. Elle n'a pas cessé de me fixer quand nous étions ensemble. Assez méchamment d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis.

\- Non ! Répondit Clarke un peu trop rapidement à la question, avec une certaine force. Ou peut-être qu'elle le croit. Il nous est arrivé d'être… Assez proche. Mais ce n'est absolument pas sérieux pour moi, rien ne l'a été depuis Lexa…

Clarke laissa un silence s'installer, avant de lui demander à son tour à si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, essayant d'être détachée mais appréhendant tout de même un peu la réponse.

\- Je… Comme toi, j'imagine, lui répondit-elle. Rien qui ne pourrait être qualifié de sérieux. Je crois que ça ne l'a jamais été, pas à partir du moment où tout ça a commencé en tout cas. Peut-être avant tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le tatouage venant du dessin de Matt ornant son avant-bras depuis des années, mais je n'en suis même plus vraiment certaine à présent pour tout te dire.

En entendant ça _Wanheda _fut soulagée, et relâcha doucement son souffle, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir coupé pendant tout le temps de la réponse de la brune.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda cette dernière. Si c'est le cas et si c'est possible, ce serait bien de pouvoir trouver un angle de vue pour évaluer la situation dehors avant de sortir. Le toit si c'est possible d'y accéder peut-être ?

La blonde répondit positivement et elles sortirent de la chambre de la Griffin après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, pour se rendre devant la porte de Madi.

\- Madi, tu es prête ? Demanda la blonde en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille après avoir frappé.

\- Presque ! Lui répondit-elle hors de leur vue, avant que les deux jeunes filles ne la voient face à un miroir.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement d'arrêt et le souffle coupé en la voyant comme ça. Quant à Alicia, elle était surprise de voir la jeune fille affublée de la sorte. Elle avait une cape en soie rouge foncé assez épaisse, et une épaulière en métal assez imposante surmontant le tissu. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle vu la jeune fille se coller une sorte de petit rouage métallique sur le front.

\- Euh… Commença Alicia assez perplexe face à la jeune fille et son accoutrement, bien qu'elle le trouva assez impressionnant, Tu es certaine que ça ne vas pas te déranger de porter tout ça si tu dois te défendre ? Personnellement, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais arriver à me battre comme ça et encore moins sans perdre ce truc sur mon front...

A ces mots, les deux Griffin échangèrent un regard amusé avant de laisser échapper un léger rire, face à quoi Alicia leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Pas de maquillage ? Demanda la blonde à sa fille.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant, fut la réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je veux prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Une fois que la plus jeune des trois leur déclara qu'elles pouvaient y aller, les deux autres suivirent Clarke. Elles traversèrent le dédale de couloirs du vaisseau, atteignant la trappe leur permettant de se rendre sur le toit pour voir les environs et une fois à un point de vue acceptable elles observèrent les alentours.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être assez dégagé, dit celle qui connaissait le mieux ce monde. La voiture est toujours là où je l'ai laissé, c'est parfait ! Ajouta-t-elle en montrant le pickup. Et d'ici on dirait que rien n'a été touché. Je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Elles commencèrent à redescendre du toit et après avoir fait un détour afin de récupérer leurs affaires, elles se rendirent à l'entrée du vaisseau. Quelques personnes équipées semblaient les attendre devant le sas d'ouverture.

\- Murphy, Octavia ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda la blonde étonnée de les voir.

\- On vous accompagne ! Répondit rapidement Niylah qui venait d'arriver avec Miller et Emori et quelques autres hommes, tout en regardant Clarke. _Heda_ doit être protégé et toi aussi.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous le proposer, mais nous n'avons que le véhicule d'Alicia, nous ne pourrons pas tous le prendre, dit la blonde.

\- Nous marcherons s'il le faut, rétorqua la Native _Trikru_ en regardant Alicia.

\- Ça te semble possible tu penses de faire ça ? Demanda _Wanheda_ à la seule originaire de cette Terre.

\- Oui, répondit la brune. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la Coalition et il leur sera toujours possible de trouver un véhicule sur le chemin. On pourrait se rejoindre pas très loin d'ici pour leur en trouver.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Je vais avec Alicia dans la voiture ! S'exclama joyeusement la plus jeune d'entre eux et accessoirement leur _Heda_.

\- Et je vais avec Madi, déclara la deuxième Griffin.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Déclara Niylah après l'intervention de l'autre blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, lui répondit celle qui ressemblait à son ancienne _Heda_. Il y a seulement trois places et la plateforme à l'arrière est pleine.

Au moment où elle eut fini sa phrase, la Native blonde ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir qui aurait assurément pu faire peur à n'importe qui. Mais surement pas à elle, pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille naïve et frêle, de toute façon elle ne l'avait jamais réellement était. La brune se contenta donc simplement de hausser les sourcils avec ennui en maintenant fermement le regard de l'autre femme, qui baissa finalement les yeux.

\- Très bien, c'est le moment d'y aller, leur dit finalement celle qui connaissait ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Je préfère vous le rappeler à tous avant que l'on ne soit face au danger. Si vous êtes mordu, vous êtes mort. Si vous êtes mordu et que vous avez un minimum de chance, au mieux vous finissez amputé d'un membre. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ces merdes c'est de leur détruire le cerveau, donc c'est votre cible principale. Ils sont attirés par le bruit, donc il faudra en faire le moins possible. Donc pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, pas d'armes à feu sauf cas d'urgence où vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement pour sauver votre vie ou l'un de vos compagnons.

Pendant son discours, tous s'étaient équipés : couteaux, épées pour certains, haches, arcs, armes à feux… Alicia avait mis sa veste en cuir, un holster avec une arme de poing à sa cuisse, un poignard accroché à sa ceinture et un autre dans une de ses bottes, le reste de ses armes étant restées dans le pickup quand elle était sorti précipitamment pour les aider. Clarke quant à elle avait récupéré sa très vieille veste en cuir déchirée, assorti comme Alicia de plusieurs poignards et d'un pistolet à sa ceinture. Madi avait une partie de son uniforme de Commandante ainsi que son épée, un poignard et un pistolet. Mais cette dernière n'était finalement pas très à l'aise à l'idée de porter la cape et le rouage si proche de celle qui ressemblait à l'ancienne _Heda _à laquelle les objets avait autrefois appartenu.

Madi fit signe à l'un des gardes d'ouvrir la porte après avoir demandé à tous s'ils étaient prêts à se mettre en route. Quand ils furent dehors et que la porte était encore ouverte, ils virent sortir de l'Eligius une partie du reste des prisonniers venu de nulle part. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour les empêcher de trop s'éloigner ils étaient dans la direction inverse à la leur. Quelques rôdeurs étant encore présents ils furent attaqués, peu en réchappèrent et ils finirent démembrés, déchiquetés ou mordus.

\- Bon débarra ! S'exclama Murphy.

Tous le regardèrent, aucuns ne pensant réellement le contraire de ce qu'il venait de déclarer, ils étaient morts bêtement. Alicia avait juré de protéger toutes les personnes ayant besoin de son aide, mais avec ce que lui avait raconté Clarke sur ces hommes, elle n'en pensa finalement pas beaucoup moins que le jeune brun. Mieux valait ne pas les avoirs dans les pattes, au moins ils ne pourraient pas causer de danger pour la Coalition et pour le reste des habitants de l'Eligius. Tous continuèrent leur chemin vers le pickup.

\- Dieu merci, tout est là ! S'exclama Alicia avec joie et un grand soulagement en regardant le contenu des sacs. Elle jeta un regard vers Clarke, puis un autre à Madi avant de reprendre la parole. Clarke, retire ta veste s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la blonde étonnée en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- Fais-moi confiance, répliqua la brune avec un petit sourire en coin, avant que Clarke ne lui obéisse finalement et ne lui tende sa veste. Effectivement ce que je pensais, elle est vraiment bien abîmée. Clarke acquiesça et ajouta qu'elle avait vécue beaucoup de choses et de temps dans de mauvaises conditions, même si elle avait essayée de la rafistoler comme elle l'avait pu.

Alicia mit les mains dans un sac dans le pickup et fouilla un peu, avant de mettre dans les mains de la Griffin un perfecto en cuir noir très épais et lisse. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire avant d'enfiler directement le blouson.

\- Il est parfait et vraiment magnifique, merci Alicia ! Déclara la blonde avec un sourire éclatant. Le mien ne faisait plus vraiment l'affaire.

\- Et il te va parfaitement, donc ça tombe bien, lui répondit Alicia toujours avec le même sourire en coin en observant la jeune femme. Ça te protégera un minimum. Fini-t-elle en sortant du sac une autre veste de taille plus petite, un peu plus semblable à la sienne, un perfecto côtelé. Celle-ci est à toi Madi !

\- Merci Alicia ! S'exclama la jeune fille, avant de la prendre dans ses bras brièvement.

Clarke se demanda comment la jeune femme allait réagir un peu inquiète, mais finalement elle rendit son étreinte à sa fille. C'était aussi une des différences qu'elle pouvait apercevoir avec Lexa. La Commandante n'aurait jamais acceptée une telle situation en publique et n'aurais certainement pas rendu son étreinte à la jeune fille.

Madi tendit avec soin sa cape et son épaulière à la blonde après les avoir retirés, afin de pouvoir mettre la veste en cuir. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de serrer la cape contre elle, cape qui avait été si proche fut un temps de Lexa. Elle l'avait vu tant de fois portant cette étoffe rouge sombre. Quand la jeune brune eu mis le blouson de cuir, la blonde lui rendit et l'aida à remettre les objets à leur place.

\- J'ai trouvé ça le jour juste avant de vous rencontrer, déclara Alicia au sujet des vestes.

\- C'est comme si tu étais censé nous rencontrer, dit Madi avec un air mystérieux et un léger sourire. C'est une sacrée coïncidence.

\- Peut-être, répondit Alicia avec le même sourire en coin en regardant la brune, avant de porter son regard sur Clarke un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Sur ces mots les trois femmes entrèrent dans le véhicule, et dépassèrent les personnes à pieds qui étaient partis devant et à qui Alicia avait préalablement donné un point de rendez-vous dans une station essence plus loin de leur position.


	11. Point de rendez-vous

Le voyage en voiture se déroula calmement en direction de la station essence qui avait été au préalable définie comme point de rendez-vous par Alicia au moment de quitter l'Eligius. Le trajet était ponctué de conversations entre les trois occupantes de la voiture.

\- Clarke… Regarde, dit Alicia à la blonde en lui montrant une forme hors de la voiture.

La blonde fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et se rendit compte qu'un des prisonniers était sur le point de se faire attaquer par un groupe d'une dizaine de rôdeurs. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, avant qu'Alicia n'arrête la voiture et n'ouvre sa porte, Clarke en faisant de même. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'homme.

\- Tu penses pouvoir être capable de gérer ? Demanda la brune à la Griffin en se mettant à courir vers le groupe d'assaillants.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui répondit Clarke. Madi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu rester dans le pickup ? S'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte que la jeune fille les avait suivies.

Sans perdre de temps en arrivant vers le groupe, elles se mirent à attirer les rôdeurs petit à petit pour les tuer. Malgré leur intervention assez rapide, l'un des cadavres se jeta sur le prisonnier et lui arracha une partie du cou avec sa mâchoire et d'autre profitèrent de la situation pour se jeter sur lui par la suite pour le déchiqueter. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de hurler de douleur et était en train de se vider de son sang, agonisant de manière plus qu'horrible.

\- Et merde ! Marmonna Alicia en tuant les rodeurs restant avec l'aide des deux Griffin. Madi, tu peux retourner à la voiture, s'il te plaît ?

Une fois la menace imminente écartée et Madi dans la voiture, elles s'approchèrent toutes deux de l'homme qui hurlait un peu moins fort, ayant perdu la plupart de ses forces. Clarke et Alicia s'accroupirent ensembles à côté de lui. La blonde sorti son poignard et l'enfonça sans tressaillir d'un seul coup dans le crâne de l'homme toujours hurlant. Elle nettoya le couteau sur un bout de tissu et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Clarke, j'aurais pu le faire… Lui dit Alicia doucement.

\- Je sais, Répondit la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fait, et je pense que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus vu la situation...

\- Mais maintenant tu n'auras plus à le faire seule, je suis là, déclara l'autre jeune femme en prenant l'une des mains de Clarke dans la sienne afin de la faire se relever doucement à ses côtés.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux quelques instant dans cette position, main dans la main. Puis Clarke brisa l'échange avant de n'agir stupidement, en se rappelant que malgré ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, malgré ce que sont cœur pouvait lui dire, ce n'était pas du tout Lexa, mais seulement Alicia.

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture et le reste du trajet se passa calmement et sans encombre, allant à une vitesse raisonnable pour ne pas trop distancer ceux qui était à pieds en cas de problème avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver une voiture. Au cas où, ils pouvaient tout de même entrer en contact grâce aux talkies walkies qu'ils avaient récupérés avant leur départ de l'Eligius III.

Clarke était vigilante, mais ne pouvait pour autant détacher son regard d'Alicia. Elle était tellement semblable à ce dont elle se souvenait de Lexa. Les mêmes yeux qu'elle aimait tant, le même sourire même si elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir apparaître sur le visage de l'ancienne Commandante. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas la regarder de cette manière si fixement, mais ne pouvais néanmoins s'en empêcher. C'était une façon pour elle de voir s'il y avait le moindre espoir que Lexa soit présente, de quelque manière que ce soit en Alicia. Elle fut tirée d'un seul coup de ses pensées quand cette dernière prit la parole pour s'adresser à elle.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, Clarke. Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, ayant aperçu la blonde la fixer depuis un moment, même si elle avait été plutôt discrète.

\- Non, ça va merci, répondit la blonde en détournant très rapidement les yeux quand la brune la regarda comme si elle s'était brûlée, non sans avoir aperçu un regard amusé de Madi. Nous sommes encore loin ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la station essence. Une fois que les autres nous y auront rejoint et auront récupérés les voitures nous pourrons aller plus vite et nous ne serons plus très loin de la Coalition. Peut-être deux ou trois heures de route à peu près, en roulant de manière raisonnable.

Alicia voyant que Clarke était quelque peu éblouit par les rayons du soleil passa sa main devant la blonde pour ouvrir la boîte à gants, frôlant sa jambe dans la manœuvre. Elle eut un frisson et pu remarquer que c'était également le cas de la jeune Griffin. Elle en sorti une paire de lunettes de soleil aviateur qu'elle tendit à la bonde avec un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit celle-ci et les mettant tout de suite. Tu n'en a pas besoin ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, au besoin j'en ai une autre paire, Lui répondit Alicia avec un sourire en lui montrant le tiroir de sa portière.

Elles roulèrent un petit moment dans un silence agréable, avant que la plus jeune ne prenne la parole un moment plus tard.

\- Alicia, comment est la Coalition exactement ? Demanda Madi.

\- Et bien, c'est une ancienne usine de jeans qu'on a trouvé. Nous étions neufs quand nous avons décidé d'y établir notre QG. Puis par la suite nous avons recherché des survivants, notamment grâce à des vidéos prises par Althéa, l'une d'entre nous. Nous sommes à peu près une centaine à l'heure actuelle. Et malgré moi, je suis devenue leur leader.

\- On comprend ça, dit Clarke avec un petit rire. Je suis certaine que tu es une très bonne dirigeante.

Alicia la regarda et souri, avant de reposer son regard sur la route où une station essence et un magasin commençaient à être visibles un peu plus loin.

\- En tout cas, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez vous y plaire. Il y a une jeune fille qui s'appelle Charlie et qui a ton âge Madi, je suis certaine que tu pourrais très bien t'entendre avec elle. Nous sommes arrivés à la station où j'ai donné rendez-vous aux autres !

Alicia s'avança le plus près possible tout en gardant une certaine sécurité et marge de manœuvre pour partir rapidement si besoin, puis arrêta la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et sorti l'un de ses couteaux afin de s'occuper des rôdeurs approchant de la voiture, Clarke et Madi en firent de même de leur côté.

Une fois tous les rôdeurs des environs mis à terre, la blonde pris le temps de sortir son talkie-walkie afin d'avertir les autres de leur arrivée.

\- Ici Clarke, nous venons d'arriver à la station essence. On va commencer à vous chercher des voitures, on vous attend. Faites attention sur la route. Terminé.

\- Ici Niylah, bien reçu. Nous avons trouvé deux voitures sur le chemin, mais je pense que l'une d'entre elle ne fera pas l'affaire jusqu'à la Coalition. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de vous a priori. Fais attention à toi Clarke, ajouta la _Wonkru_ avant de couper la communication.

Sur ces mots, elles se mirent à la recherche d'une voiture en état de fonctionnement pour le reste de leur groupe.

\- Madi, reste proche du pickup d'Alicia, s'il te plait, lui demanda sa mère.

\- Clarke, je suis _Heda_, je ne vais pas rester derrière sans rien faire en vous regardant, répondit la jeune fille avec ennui en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je le sais bien, merci. Tu es _Heda_ contre ma volonté je te rappel. Mais ici nous ne sommes que toutes les trois, donc_ Heda_ va écouter celle qui l'a élevée, merci. Et aussi celle qui est _Wanheda_, Répondit Clarke fermement, mais avec tout de même un sourire. Si tu veux je peux te demander de surveiller et protéger la voiture ?

Madi ne répondit pas, mais leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher de ladite voiture comme le lui avait demandé sa mère.

Clarke pu voir en se rapprochant d'Alicia qui n'était pas très loin d'elles que cette dernière était dans une voiture la fouillant en rigolant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, répondit Alicia avec le même sourire tout en ouvrant la boîte à gants de la voiture pour la fouiller, la façon dont vous avez de vous parler. Mais elle t'écoute tout de même.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand tu trouves une enfant sur Terre et que tu passes six années seule avec elle à l'élever, rigola Clarke. Mais elle ne m'écoute pas tout le temps...

\- J'imagine que tu n'avais pas trop le choix, lui répondit la brune en sortant de la voiture qui n'était pas en état de fonctionner avec l'arme qu'elle venait de trouver dans la boite à gants. Ça n'a pas été trop dur à gérer pour toi ?

\- Oui ça l'a été, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. J'avais 18 ans, j'avais perdu tout le monde et je me suis retrouvée à devoir élever une petite fille de six ans, qui en plus était assez sauvage. Mais d'une certaine façon je pense que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Madi m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai essayé d'en finir et si Madi n'avait pas été là plus tard, je pense que j'aurais réellement fini par le faire à un moment ou l'autre. Et c'était également une manière de me racheter pour tout le mal que j'ai fait auparavant de prendre soin de cette petite fille qui n'avait plus personne.

\- Je te comprends. J'ai participé à la formation de la Coalition pour la même chose. Et pour racheter mes tords et ceux de ma famille. Tu te souviens de la petite fille de l'âge de Madi dont je vous ai parlé, Charlie ?

Clarke acquiesça à sa question et après un silence Alicia reprit la parole.

\- J'ai failli la tuer. J'avais le doigt sur la détente et j'étais décidé à le faire. Elle avait tué mon frère peu de temps avant ça. Mais heureusement, les circonstances ont faits que ce n'est pas arrivé. Mais rien que d'avoir pensé à le faire...

Clarke lui fit de la tête signe qu'elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle avait voulue dire, si Alicia savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait elle ne l'apprécierait peut-être pas autant. Après tout, elle, elle en avait tué des enfants au Mont Wheather, sans trop y réfléchir. Elle y avait en quelque sorte été forcé, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait finalement pris la décision de le faire.

Et c'était également une des différences remarquables entre la jeune femme face à elle, et la femme qu'elle avait perdue. Du moins, avant qu'elle ne la rencontre et ne lui fasse peu à peu changer sa vision des choses sur leur façon de survivre. Là où Alicia n'avait pu se résoudre à mettre fin à la vie d'une petite fille qui venait de tuer son frère, sa famille proche, Lexa n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le faire pour son peuple. Bien sûr, elle se serait détestée pour cela, l'aurait regretté en silence et aurait dû vivre avec toute sa vie, mais elle l'aurait tout de même fait. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, leur credo était _Jus Drein Jus Daun_. Le Sang sera vengé par le sang. Et ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître faible devant son peuple, les enjeux étaient trop grands.

Les deux se comprenant dans le silence, elles continuèrent chacune de leur côté à chercher une voiture pour leur compagnons de route. Alicia était en train de voir si un des véhicules était en état de fonctionner quand Clarke s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bingo ! Celle-ci fonctionne, indiqua Alicia à la blonde après avoir fait démarrer le moteur grâce aux câbles. Il faut juste la ravitailler en essence, elle est quasiment vide. Je vais la garer à côté de la nôtre, tu peux aller chercher de l'essence ?

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit Clarke en se rendant dans la direction où elles avaient auparavant laissé les bidons.

Arrivée à côté du carburant elle ne vit pas tout de suite les rôdeurs qui étaient cachés hors de son champ de vision et qui se jetèrent sur elle dès qu'elle arriva. Elle commença à en poignarder avec son couteau, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et trop proches d'elle pour que ça ne puisse faire une réelle différence dans sa survie.

\- Clarke ! Hurla Alicia à plein poumons dès lors qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation, en se dirigeant en direction des morts le plus vite possible. Madi, tu ne bouges surtout pas !

Elle se jeta dans la mêlée et commença à tuer les rôdeurs avec son arme en arrivant, tandis que la jeune blonde en faisait de même de son côté du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Au moment où tout semblait être fini, l'un des rôdeurs se jeta sur la Griffin et avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la mâchoire du monstre étant à seulement quelque centimètre de son visage, elle se retrouva par terre. Elle était dans les bras d'Alicia dont la dague était plantée profondément dans le crâne du rôdeur.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des yeux verts forêts de la jeune femme face à elle, le bleu et le vert liés comme ils l'avaient déjà été avant. Elle ne put également pas s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais au dernier moment avant que l'envie de faire une bêtise ne puisse le prendre, Clarke se donna une claque mentale pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas Lexa, pas jusqu'à preuve du contraire en tout cas. C'était Alicia et elle ne pouvait pas agir de cette manière avec elle. Et il fallait que son cœur et son cerveau le comprenne, sinon la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- Ça va ? Demanda la brune inquiète en la regardant et en l'aidant à se relever, mais ne la quittant pas des yeux. La blonde acquiesça. Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, j'ai bien cru qu'on allait te perdre...

Elle commença à regarder Clarke sous tous les angles, pour être sûre et certaine que la blonde n'avait rien et qu'elle allait bien. Elle vit seulement une égratignure noire sur sa main.

\- OK, ça a l'air d'aller, déclara Alicia avec un soupir soulagé. Mais va nettoyer cette égratignure avant que ne s'infecte, en plus tu as de l'essence dessus.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit rapidement Clarke en cachant sa main à la vue de la brune. Mais en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton aide, j'ai bien cru y passer moi aussi. A priori je ne suis pas encore assez habituée à ce monde.

Elles récupérèrent les bidons d'essence pleins et se rendirent en direction des voitures, où Madi s'élança rapidement vers la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Madi. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Mais en tout cas, je retiens que quand c'est Alicia qui te donnes des ordres tu les écoutes sans discuter, fini-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois jeunes femmes remplirent les réservoirs des véhicules et commencèrent à remplir les bidons désormais vides pour les ramener à la Coalition.

Entre temps, Clarke se passa rapidement un coup de désinfectant sur la plaie et la banda afin de cacher à Alicia le fait qu'elle ait du sang noir. Elle avait eu peur sur le moment qu'Alicia s'en rende compte et qu'elle ne doive tout lui expliquer. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas était le cas. Elle aurait simplement pu dire que de la Terre ou elle venait certaines personnes avaient le sang noir, sans avoir à en dire plus. Mais elle avait eu un coup de panique injustifié et avait réagi instinctivement sans réfléchir.


	12. On continue le voyage

Alicia, Clarke et Madi étaient en en train de ranger les jerricans à l'arrière du pickup et de ranger au moment où les autres arrivèrent dans deux voitures, dont l'une ne semblait effectivement pas en bon état à en voir la fumée blanche assez épaisse surmontant le capot, ainsi que l'odeur émanant de ce dernier.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Leur demanda Alicia.

\- Nous n'avons eu aucun problème, leur répondit Nathan. Nous avons croisé quelques morts avant de trouver une voiture, mais rien d'ingérable. Vous nous avez trouvé une voiture à ce que je vois ? Celle avec laquelle nous sommes venu n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps je pense.

\- Clarke ! Tu es blessée ? S'exclama Niylah avec peur en venant mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke et en la regardant de toutes part après avoir vu le bandage sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Rien de grave Niyl ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une égratignure, lui répondit l'autre blonde avec un sourire crispé.

Alicia se tendit et observa la scène d'un œil discret, qui ne le fut pas du tout pour la jeune Madi. La jeune femme ne pouvait nier que Clarke était une belle femme et qu'elle ne la laissait peut-être pas si indifférente qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait eu vraiment peur pour elle tout à l'heure et avoir été aussi proche physiquement d'elle l'avait beaucoup troublé. Bien sûr, Clarke n'était pas originaire de ce monde et c'était peut-être aussi en partie ce qui l'intriguait chez la jeune blonde. Mais il lui fallait admettre malgré tout qu'effectivement, Clarke Griffin était très attirante.

\- Si tout le monde va bien et que vous avez tout, on se remet en route maintenant ? Proposa Alicia une fois qu'elle se tira elle-même de ses pensées.

\- Alicia a raison, ne perdons pas de temps, rajouta Clarke. Plus rapidement nous arriverons en sécurité à la Coalition, mieux ce sera.

Sur ces mots, tous se mirent à ranger leurs affaires dans leur nouvelle voiture et commencèrent à monter dans les véhicules, Clarke s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Avant que la blonde ne puisse faire un pas pour rejoindre Madi et Alicia qui étaient déjà remontées dans leur voiture en train de rigoler ensemble, Niylah s'approcha d'elle.

\- Clarke, tu viens dans la voiture avec moi? Lui demanda l'ancienne _Trikru_ blonde.

\- Non merci Niylah, je vais aller rejoindre Madi et Alicia, répondit la Griffin en faisant demi-tour afin de rejoindre les deux brunes.

\- Clarke, si tu vas avec elle seulement parce qu'elle ressemble à Lexa, ce n'est pas une bonne…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Niylah, la coupa Clarke brusquement. Alicia est le leader de la Coalition, donc si l'on s'entend bien ça facilitera certainement les choses entre nos deux communautés à l'avenir.

\- Tu es certaine que ce n'est que pour ça que tu essaie d'être proche d'elle ? Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que ce n'est pas _Heda_, même si je dois admettre qu'en la regardant tu puisses effectivement penser le contraire, répondit la _Wonkru _en la fixant. Elle est morte, Clarke.

La jeune Griffin souffla d'énervement tout en essayant de se contenir et se tourna vers le pickup, son regard accrochant immédiatement celui émeraude de la brune ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer tout de suite, avant qu'elle ne se retourne à regret vers l'autre blonde pour lui répondre.

\- Je le sais bien Niylah, Reprit-elle. Je le sais, car j'ai vu Lexa se prendre une balle devant moi, une balle qui m'étais destinée. Je le sais parce que j'ai entendu son dernier souffle et qu'elle est morte dans mes bras, son sang sur mes mains. Je sais que je l'ai perdue, depuis longtemps, j'en ai conscience. Mais ça ne changera jamais rien à ce que j'ai pu éprouver pour elle, ce que j'éprouve encore même si elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je n'ai absolument pas de compte à te rendre Niylah, je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. Maintenant allons-y, mettons nous en route, ajouta Clarke à l'attention de la blonde un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, avant cette fois de vraiment se diriger rapidement et à pas décidés vers la voiture d'Alicia.

Quand elle monta dans le véhicule, Alicia la regarda fixement avec un air sur son visage que Clarke ne put déchiffrer. La brune se maudit de réagir de cette manière face à la situation, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir ça ne lui été jamais arrivé. Absolument pas de cette manière-là en tout cas.

Elle n'avait pas pu lâcher du regard les deux femmes tout le long de leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas non plus pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie ainsi que de l'inquiétude pour la nouvelle arrivante dans la voiture. Et quand elle regarda finalement la Griffin fermer la portière du pickup et qu'elle échangea un regard avec Madi, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière avait bien évidement remarqué son comportement et qu'elle n'en avait pas loupé une seule miette.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Madi en voyant l'air renfrogné de la blonde après avoir cessé de regarder Alicia.

\- Ça va, Madi, ne t'inquiète pas. Niylah a juste fait remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré laissés plus enfouis là où ils étaient.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête avec toi maintenant. Tu veux que je la punisse ? Demanda la plus jeune très sérieusement. En tant qu'_Heda_ tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de le faire si je le veux et que tu me demande, et qu'elle n'oserait rien dire.

\- Houlà, _Heda_ va se calmer tout de suite, tu ne puniras personne pour l'instant. Pas pour ça en tout cas, ce n'est pas du tout la peine. Je suis bien assez capable de gérer ma vie sentimentale sans ton aide, répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

\- Ah… De toute façon, tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… Déclara Madi en soupirant.

Alicia qui avait essayé de s'empêcher de rire jusqu'à présent suite à l'échange des deux femmes, ne put finalement pas retenir un éclat de rire face aux dernières paroles de Madi. Elle non plus n'aimait pas cette fille et elle ne pouvait pas nier que cela avait surement un rapport avec le fait que la plus vieille soit si proche de la Griffin et qu'elles avaient déjà eu une certaine relation.

Clarke la regarda d'un air perplexe mais néanmoins en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face au rire de la jeune femme brune, qui était le même que celui de Lexa, même si elle l'avait si rarement entendu. Madi quant à elle laissa échapper un sourire malicieux en échangeant un regard complice avec la brune.

\- Désolé, déclara Alicia en se calmant avec un sourire en coin après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, tout de même légèrement gêné.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de te moquer de moi ? Demanda Clarke joueuse en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Répondit la jeune femme toujours avec le même sourire en la regardant, avant de finalement remettre ses yeux sur la route.

Le reste du trajet fut plus joyeux, les trois passagères discutant et parlant de tout et de rien. Elles avaient très rapidement tissées une relation assez forte toutes les trois.

\- Alors elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a planté son couteau ! Dit Clarke en rigolant.

\- Non ! S'exclama Alicia en rigolant à son tour. Madi ! Tu lui as vraiment sauté dessus avec un couteau alors qu'elle avait le pied dans un piège ?

\- Alors oui, mais pour ma défense j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vue, Répondit Madi avec un petit sourire. Heureusement que tu m'as quand même acceptée auprès de toi, Clarke. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu survivre toute seule aussi longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu vivre et ne pas simplement survivre sans toi, Madi… Répondit Clarke avec un sourire ému.

Alicia les regarda avec un sourire doux. Il était certain que la relation des deux jeunes femmes était forte et particulière, mais également que Clarke serait prête à faire tout ce qui pourrait être possible pour celle qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme sa fille.

Clarke en avait raconté un peu plus à Alicia sur une partie de sa vie sur l'Arche, puis leur arrivée sur la Terre, et les six années qu'elle avait passé toute seule avec juste Madi. Cependant, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que d'omettre une grande partie de ce qu'elle avait fait ainsi que des décisions qu'elle avait pu prendre et pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir encore aujourd'hui.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alicia sache tout ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuées dont les enfants et les innocents... Elle ne voulait pas que la brune ne la voit comme un monstre, comme le monstre qu'elle pensait être, _Wanheda_. Même si avec le temps elle avait appris à aimer ce titre et sa signification, elle ne pouvait pas en oublier son origine. La blonde savait malgré tout qu'elle devrait à un moment ou l'autre lui dire et lui raconter, mais le plus tard était supposément le mieux.

Alicia de son côté leur avait aussi raconté sa vie, de son enfance à aujourd'hui. La vie avant le déclenchement de l'épidémie, pendant son enfance et la partie de son adolescence qu'elle avait pu vivre normalement, ses rêves d'avenir, puis tout ce qui avait suivi à partir du moment où ça avait vraiment dégénéré. Le chaos, la terreur, les personnes qu'elle avait perdues, celles qu'elles n'avaient pas pu sauver et celles qu'elle avait dû tuer.

Elle avait voulue être franche avec eux dès le tout début. Dans un premier temps elle avait été réticente à tout leur raconter, en grande partie parce que Madi était dans la voiture, mais la jeune femme s'était vite rendu compte que celle qui ressemblait malgré tout encore à une fillette pouvait encaisser beaucoup. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très intriguée par la vie avant l'apocalypse et ne cessa de poser des questions sur la vie quotidienne, Clarke les écoutant seulement parler avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce que la jeune femme brune leur raconta ressemblait en quasiment tous points à ce que Clarke avait eu l'occasion de voir lors de son passage dans la Cité des Lumières. En entendant le récit, elle se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été judicieux d'être resté dans la cité conçue par ALIE afin de pouvoir être avec Lexa.

Elle s'était plusieurs fois posée la question au cours de ces dernières années, après avoir détruit ALIE. La vie aurait pu y être agréable. Mais même si une partie de son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle aurait dû y rester avec la femme qu'elle aimait, sa tête n'était pas d'accord. Faire cela serait revenu à bafouer tout ce que Lexa avait accompli et en même temps à vouer l'humanité à ce qui n'était pas réellement une vie.

Au bout d'un moment, Alicia ralenti au milieu d'une route bordée d'arbre sans raison apparente pour les deux nouvelles venues de ce monde, avant de finalement s'arrêter. Derrière eux, les deux autres voitures en firent de même mais personne ne bougea pour sortir, attendant les informations venant de celle qui était leur guide vers la Coalition.

\- Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde. Nous sommes déjà arrivés ?

\- Pas encore, non, lui répondit la jeune femme. Regarde, dit-elle en se penchant vers elle pour lui montrer du doigt une voiture avec un gros gyrophare bleu et rouge. C'est une voiture de police, il y aura peut-être des choses à récupérer qui peuvent nous être assez utiles. Et il y a plein d'autres voitures, donc on va en profiter pour aller les fouiller également. Faites attention à vous.

La jeune femme brune ouvrit sa portière et sortie du pickup, les deux Griffin sur ses pas en faisant de même de l'autre côté. Les deux dernières ne s'éloignèrent pas trop de la voiture et sortirent leurs armes sous la demande d'Alicia, tandis que cette dernière s'approcha des deux autres voitures, l'une conduite par Nathan Miller et l'autre par John Murphy. Les deux conducteurs sortirent des véhicules en la voyant approcher d'eux.

\- Il y a une voiture de police juste là, leur montra-t-elle. Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir et d'en profiter pour fouiller les autres dans le même temps. Il faudrait que certains d'entre nous fouillent pendant que d'autres montent la garder. Et au cas où, il faudrait mettre les voitures en position de départ pour partir le plus vite possible si besoin.

Les voyant acquiescer tous les deux de la tête et partir en direction des autres pour leur dire ce qui était prévu, elle se dirigea vers ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter au milieu de la route dans un premier temps et passa récupérer Clarke et Madi sur le chemin. La voiture de police était leur priorité, les autres véhicules n'étant là qu'en bonus.

\- Clarke, je vais fouiller les voitures plus loin, vous êtes assez de deux pour fouiller celle-ci, déclara Madi en regardant Lexa ouvrir la portière.

\- Madi… Fais tout de même attention, ajouta la blonde en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard noir de Madi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas trop pour elle, Clarke, lui déclara Alicia avec un sourire doux. Je pense qu'elle est largement capable de se défendre de ce que j'ai pu voir. Et même de défendre les autres, ils sont beaucoup de toute façon.

\- Je sais… souffla Clarke en entrant du côté passager que venait d'ouvrir Alicia, le brune passant du côté conducteur. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour elle.

\- J'imagine bien, répondit la fille aux yeux verts en lui adressant un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la radio en parfait état sur le tableau de bord.

Clarke fouilla la boite à gants pendant que la brune détacha minutieusement et méticuleusement tous les câbles de la radio afin de ne pas les endommager. La blonde ressorti de la boite à gants un Glock 17 ainsi qu'un Beretta tous deux en parfait état, ainsi les munitions correspondantes. Elle trouva également une paire de menotte en acier et deux talkiewalkies en parfait état de marche.

\- Je dois avouer que s'arrêter pour récupérer le matériel était effectivement une très bonne idée, déclara la Griffin.

\- Et encore, lui répondit Alicia en rangeant la radio et le matériel qu'elle avait trouvé dans un sac, nous n'avons pas ouvert le coffre !

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent vers le dit coffre une fois qu'elles eurent rangées ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Alicia ouvrit le coffre qu'elle avait préalablement déverrouillé de l'intérieur et siffla de contentement.

\- Allez, on peut emballer tout ça, Clarke, dit-elle en souriant.

Le coffre était en effet une vraie mine d'or, elle n'en attendait pourtant pas autant. Des armes, des lampes de poches, des sacs médicaux remplit, et des sacs également rempli mais cette fois de sachet de nourriture lyophilisée. Elles avaient plus que de la chance à ce moment-là.

\- Garde ça avec toi Clarke, ça peut servir, déclara Alicia en mettant la lanière d'un fusil à pompe Mossberg sur l'épaule de la blonde après l'avoir préalablement chargé.

Elles continuèrent de fouiller les voitures, prenant un certain temps et trouvant des choses assez utiles. Les autres en firent de même, une partie fouillant les environs et l'autre montant la garde comme convenu, tuant les quelques rôdeurs s'approchant trop. Tout d'un coup au milieu du silence une alarme retenti, assez fortement.

\- OK, commença Alicia. On va devoir y aller, le bruit va surement les attirer assez rapidement. Finissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et on y va.

A ces mots les quelques personnes encore en train de fouiller finirent de ramener les affaires dans les véhicules, quelques-uns d'entre eux restant aux abords de la route en surveillance, continuant de mettre à terre les rôdeurs arrivants trop proches d'eux.

Mais bien assez vite, ils se rendirent compte que la situation devenait assez critique, le nombre de cadavres arrivant bien plus grand que ceux qu'ils n'arrivaient à mettre à terre.


	13. La fin du voyage

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, à ceux qui ont fav/follows, et surtout à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser des reviews!

À la base, j'ai fais l'histoire pour moi et je n'avais pas du tout prévu de la publier.

Donc ça fait extrêmement plaisirs de voir qu'elle plaît à certains d'entre vous !

Encore merci, et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et ce que vous voudriez voir être amélioré.

* * *

\- Alicia ! C'est normal qu'il y en ait autant tout d'un coup ? Demanda Nathan Miller un peu paniqué face au grand nombre de rôdeurs.

\- Merde, ils ne devaient pas être très loin quand l'alarme s'est mise en route ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant et voyant la horde de rôdeurs arriver.

\- On peut s'en occuper non ? Dit Murphy. Ils sont une quarantaine et nous sommes onze en comptant Madi.

Alicia le regarda avec une légère grimace puis regarda Clarke qui acquiesça, avant de sortir son couteau.

\- J'ai fait bien pire, c'est vrai, déclara la brune en s'approchant des morts afin de commencer à en mettre à terre. Cela en fait à peu près quatre chacun à tuer. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit quand on est parti par contre, faites très attention.

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé tous s'étaient armés et approchés des marcheurs, commençant à les tuer. Ils les mirent tous à terre, mais l'alarme ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Soudain, ils entendirent un effroyable hurlement. Alicia se retourna pour observer dans tous les sens afin de savoir de qui le bruit terrible pouvait provenir, Clarke en faisant de même afin de trouver la source du dit bruit.

\- Clarke, Alicia ! C'est l'un des prisonniers d'Eligius qui se fait attaquer ! Les prévint Emori, qui avait un angle de vue sur une partie des bois d'où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'enfoncèrent dans la partie boisée suivant les deux jeunes femmes afin d'avoir une meilleure vision et de voir s'il était encore possible de faire quelque chose pour le malheureux. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'infectés, mais il était certain que l'homme ne pourrais pas survivre à leur attaque.

\- Alicia, on va aller couper l'alarme ! Déclara Murphy en partant avec Emori et quelques autres personnes, le bruit ne s'étant toujours pas arrêté depuis tout à l'heure.

Il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait être fait pour l'homme, mis à part encore une fois de mettre rapidement fin à sa douleur en mettant fin à sa vie. Il était de toute façon déjà condamné vu son état. Clarke et Alicia firent signe aux personnes restantes de retourner aux voitures et qu'elles les rejoindraient un peu plus tard.

Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux de l'homme agonisant qui poussait des râles de douleur, n'ayant sûrement plus assez de force même pour pouvoir se permettre de crier. Alicia transperça le crâne du dernier rôdeur, qui venait d'arracher une grosse partie du bras de l'homme. Et sous le regard de Clarke, elle transperça le crâne du mourant d'un geste assuré et vif.

\- Ça va ? Demanda la jeune Cheffe à la blonde.

Avant même que cette dernière ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elles furent appelées dans des cris les alertant d'un danger imminent du côté de la route.

\- Clarke ! Alicia ! Revenez tout de suite ! Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux là ! Il faut partir tout de suite !

Sans même prendre le temps de se concerter, elles se mirent toutes les deux à courir le plus vite possible vers la route, d'où provenait le cri. Arrivées à la lisière des arbres, elles furent stupéfaites face à la situation devant leurs yeux. Elles ne pouvaient pas compter le nombre exacte de rôdeurs face à elle, ils étaient effectivement bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été tout à l'heure. Les corps décharnés étaient au milieu du chemin, les coupant de leurs compagnons de route déjà en train de se battre avec force pour arriver vers les voitures.

Elles commencèrent à se battre côte à côte, essayant petit à petit de se frayer un chemin vers le reste de leur groupe en prenant le moins de risques possible. Clarke empêcha Alicia de se faire mordre de peu avec un coup de poignard bien envoyé dans le crâne d'un des morts, avant de prendre en main sa nouvelle arme et de commencer à faire feu.

Elles n'étaient plus très loin de la position de Madi qui était en train de se battre aux côtés d'Octavia et d'un homme qui semblait pour Clarke être un ancien _Trikru_. Avant qu'elles ne puissent les atteindre ce dernier ne put éviter de se faire mordre au bras. Et dans la panique en essayant de l'aider, Octavia se retrouva au sol avec l'un des morts sur elle, sa face hideuse et déchirée resserrant rapidement à plusieurs reprises ses mâchoires à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de l'ancienne dirigeante de _Wonkru_.

Madi à côté d'elle s'occupa des rôdeurs qui étaient les plus proches autour d'elle, avant d'aller aussi rapidement que possible poignarder le mort qui était sur Octavia, ce dernière n'arrêtant pas de se débattre pour ne pas se faire mordre. Mais la jeune fille ne vit que trop tard l'un des rôdeurs se jeter directement sur elle pour la mordre. Madi ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps.

\- Madi ! Hurlèrent Clarke et Alicia en voyant la scène, étant trop loin pour agir directement.

Cette dernière arma instantanément son bras dans un geste désespéré ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, et sous les yeux de la blonde fit feu avec son pistolet vers Madi et le rôdeur, priant qui voudrait bien l'entendre de toutes ses forces pour que la balle atteigne le crâne du cadavre et non pas celui de la jeune fille. La jeune femme ne pourrait certainement jamais se pardonner si cela venait à être le cas, surtout si cela devait arriver directement devant les yeux de Clarke.

Au moment où le rôdeur s'effondra et que Madi le repoussa finalement au sol, elle ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement, sa main se mettant à trembler très légèrement sous le stress qu'elle avait ressenti. La blonde à ses côtés essaya de se rendre auprès de Madi, ignorant totalement les rôdeurs autour d'elle. La brune aux yeux verts forêts ne put la retenir que de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer, la prenant dans ses bras et collant le dos de la blonde contre son buste fermement.

\- Madi, va avec les autres ! On se rejoint sur le chemin ! Hurla Alicia à l'attention de la jeune fille, couvrant le bruit de l'alarme qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté tout du long de l'affrontement, et continuant de maintenir Clarke fermement contre elle.

Elle put voir celle qui était l'actuelle Commandante l'écouter, non sans un regard vers Alicia et celle qui était sa mère, avant de partir rapidement en direction de la voiture, en aidant une Octavia a priori mal en point à marcher. Alicia fut obligée de retenir encore une fois Clarke contre elle et dû presque la traîner afin de se mettre à couvert.

Elles étaient de l'autre côté de la route et les morts ne cessaient d'affluer de tous les côtés.

\- Clarke ! La secoua-t-elle un peu pour la faire réagir, cette dernière encore dans ses bras. Madi va bien, il ne lui arrivera rien, elle est avec les autres. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te reprennes tout de suite pour qu'on puisse la retrouver en étant saines et sauves. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

La blonde lui fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre en main son arme de poing. Alicia en fit de même de son côté, mais garda l'une des mains de Clarke fermement dans sa main restée libre.

\- On va se diriger vers le pickup le plus vite possible, lui dit la brune avant de commencer à se déplacer rapidement avec la Griffin à côté d'elle, tirant sur les rôdeurs se trouvant au milieu de leur itinéraire pour se frayer un chemin sans trop prendre de risques.

Après un certain temps, elles arrivèrent enfin au véhicule. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur à refermer la portière, que les rôdeurs les plus proches ne se jetèrent sur elles. Dans un rugissement et un crissement de pneu assourdissant, Alicia fit démarrer en trombe le pickup, prenant tout de suite la direction que les autres avaient pris avant elles. Une fois plus loin et complétement sorti d'affaire pour l'instant, Alicia ôta l'une de ses mains du volant et la posa sur le genou de Clarke. Elle pouvait voir que la jeune blonde était encore énormément perturbée.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde avec angoisse.

\- Alicia… Je suis tellement désolé… J'ai failli nous faire tuer toute les deux…

\- Eh ! On va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, reprit la brune sur un ton doux en la regardant et en serrant de sa main le genou de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as eu peur pour Madi, c'est ta fille. C'est totalement normal. Et tu ne connais pas encore bien ce monde, tu t'y feras avec le temps malheureusement… On va aller chercher Madi maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Reposant ses yeux sur la route, Alicia pu sentir Clarke poser doucement sa tête sur son épaule et se détendre. La brune l'enlaça naturellement de son bras droit tout en continuant de conduire. Elles firent quelques minutes de route dans un silence reposant, avant de finalement rattraper les deux autres voitures qui étaient parties avant elles, sur une route au milieu d'une clairière entièrement dégagée. Voyant le pickup les rattraper, les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent quasiment instantanément et Madi sorti en trombe de l'un d'entre eux. Dès que le pickup fut à son tour arrêté, Clarke se jeta elle-même à l'extérieur en direction de Madi, Alicia en ayant fait de même étant sur ses talons, la suivant vivement.

\- Clarke ! Souffla de soulagement la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme et en la serrant contre elle. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue !

\- Je vais bien, Madi. Grâce à Alicia, répondit la blonde en regardant la jeune femme. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète à Madi en la regardant attentivement sous toutes les coutures.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et se jeta sur la dirigeante de la Coalition pour la serrer dans ses bras également, avant de lui souffler un « merci », et de finalement repartir prendre Clarke dans ses bras. La jeune brune les regarda avec un sourire attendri, et s'éloigna pour les laisser toutes les deux à leur retrouvailles, s'approchant de leurs autres compagnons de voyage.

Tous avez l'air de ne pas être blessés, mis à part Octavia et l'homme qui s'était fait mordre au bras. Ils étaient tous deux au même endroit, et s'approchant d'eux elle se rendit compte que l'homme avait en plus du bras été mordu au cou. En lui jetant un regard désolé et quand leur regards se croisèrent, elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'il allait mourir. Il était résigné, mais malgré tout il ne semblait pas apeuré. Elle décida d'approcher dans un premier temps un peu plus d'Octavia, dont Niylah était en train de nettoyer une plaie sur la jambe.

\- Octavia ? Ça va ? Demanda la jeune brune aux yeux verts, inquiète pour l'autre jeune femme.

\- Oui, lui répondit la jeune Blake avec un léger sourire mêlé à une grimace. Je me suis seulement ouverte la jambe sur une des branches en tombant. Clarke va pouvoir refermer ça correctement.

A ces mots, les deux Griffin arrivèrent. Clarke s'approchant de la jeune blessée, avant de retirer délicatement le linge que Niylah avait utilisé pour nettoyer la plaie.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, déclara-t-elle. Niylah, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher un kit médical s'il te plaît?

L'ancienne Trikru acquiesça vivement, s'inquiétant pour l'ancienne _Blodreina _et allant rapidement chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé par l'autre blonde. Dans le même temps, la dernière de la famille Clark se dirigea vers l'homme blessé, Madi sur ses talons.

Il était adossé à l'une des voitures, une main contre son cou ruisselant de sang, l'autre appuyée sur l'une des portières qui était ouverte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui déclara Alicia sincèrement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était un risque que je connaissais quand j'ai quitté le vaisseau, lui répondit-il avec assurance et fierté malgré sa faiblesse. Un risque que j'étais prêt à prendre pour mon _Heda_, dit-il en regardant Alicia avec fierté, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil légèrement gêné à Madi qui lui fit un signe de tête détaché, comprenant très bien.

\- _Sindri kom Trikru, Ai hofli yu are ait en she stai Heda_. "J'espère que tu as raison et qu'elle est Heda", lui dit Madi.

S'asseyant par terre un peu plus loin d'elles, il fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de s'approcher. Sortant son couteau de son fourreau, il le tendit à Alicia. Elle le regarda, s'assurant qu'il était sûr de lui, que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, puis le prit.

\- _Em's been an koma gon badan op gon yu, Madi kom Louwoda Klironkru_. "C'est un honneur d'avoir servi pour toi, Madi du clan de la Shallow Valley". _Hofli Heda mema in em hon daun bakon place dei de belongs gon em_. "Puisse Heda se souvenir et reprendre la place qui lui appartient." _Ai na wan op, havin seen Ai Heda won las gou_. "Je peux mourir, ayant vu une dernière fois mon Heda." _Ai gomplei ste odon_, fini-t-il regardant avec respect Alicia, fermant les yeux pour la dernière fois de sa vie avec comme dernière image le visage de celle qui avait été sa Commandante.

Madi fit signe à la brune que c'était le moment pour elle d'agir. La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps et avec le plus de douceur qu'il le fût possible d'avoir, elle s'approcha de l'homme avec le poignard qui lui avait été donnée. Et dans un geste vif et un craquement sinistre, elle lui transperça le crâne d'un seul mouvement.

\- _Yu gomplei ste odon, Sindri kom Trikru_, déclara Madi en fermant délicatement les yeux de l'homme.

\- _Yu gomplei ste odon_, répéta ensuite Alicia approximativement, ayant compris que c'était une façon pour eux d'honorer l'homme mort. Madi la regarda curieusement, comme s'attendant à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier après qu'elle ait dit ces mots.

Alicia n'avait strictement rien compris à tout ce que venait de dire l'homme, mis à part les _Heda_. La prenait-il pour leur ancienne Commandante, Lexa ? Lui ressemblait-elle autant que ça ? Elle se rendit compte de la présence de Clarke à ses côtés, qui avait les larmes aux yeux en la regardant.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais la jeune femme avait assistée à presque toute l'entièreté de la scène. Et l'espoir fou qu'elle avait essayé d'enterrer depuis qu'elle avait vu le visage de la jeune femme pour la première fois était ressorti, plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Mais la jeune femme face à elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pas pour l'instant du moins. Il était donc inutile de la brusquer inutilement en essayant de tenter quelque chose trop rapidement. Surtout si au final il s'avérait ce n'était qu'un espoir vain et fou, et qu'elle n'était absolument pas l'ancienne Commandante.

Les deux brunes finirent par se retourner pour se diriger vers les autres, et virent Clarke les regardant fixement.

\- Madi, commença la jeune femme brune, dit aux autres de récupérer son corps. Il est mort pour nous et il a le droit d'avoir une sépulture en bonne et due forme. Nous nous en occuperons une fois que nous serons arrivés à la Coalition.

Voyant le signe de tête entendu que lui fit la plus jeune, la brune se retourna ensuite vers Clarke.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, en voyant ses yeux assez humide.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire, bien qu'elle était tout de même un peu pâle. Je vais m'y faire. Il le faut bien de toute façon.

\- Il faut reprendre la route, déclara Alicia après quelques instants à observer la jeune femme d'un autre monde. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps, pour que l'on puisse tous être en sécurité.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers les autres. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde et avoir fait les dernières vérifications, notamment des blessés, les voitures se remirent en route pour la dernière fois en direction de l'ancienne usine de jeans servant de base à la Coalition.

Quelques minutes plus tard après s'être remis en route, Madi s'endormit lourdement entre elles deux sous le coup des émotions.

\- Elle a l'air si calme et sereine, déclara Alicia en regardant la jeune fille endormis à côté d'elle attendrie. Ça fait vraiment du bien de la voir comme ça.

-Oui, c'est certain, répondit Clarke. J'espère que ça pourra être le cas un petit moment, au moins quand nous serons à la Coalition.

\- Ça le sera, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit Alicia comme lui faisant une promesse, en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire doux. Je vais m'assurer que vous soyez en sécurité, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Clarke la remercia par un sourire, avant qu'un silence léger et agréable ne s'installe dans l'habitacle du pickup.

La dernière ligne droite du voyage les séparant de la Coalition se déroula cette fois calmement et sans problème, chacun ayant hâte d'enfin arriver et d'être en sécurité dès que possible.


	14. Découverte de la Coalition

Une fois qu'ils furent devant les grilles du portail de l'usine qui servait actuellement de base pour la Coalition, Alicia fut surprise de ne pas voir ces dernières s'ouvrir tout de suite. Elle sorti du pick-up, et après quelques instants où elle put entendre une exclamation soulagée, les grilles s'ouvrirent finalement.

\- Laissez passer les deux autres voitures ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'attention des personnes chargées d'ouvrir les portes en voyant ces dernières se refermer tout de suite derrière son pickup.

Sur ces mots, le portail resta ouvert le temps que les autres passent, et étonnée elle gara le véhicule dès que possible, avant d'en sortir rapidement suivie de près par Clarke et Madi. Les autres allèrent garer les voitures non loin d'elles, mais ils ne sortirent pas tout de suite.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un se jeta durement sur la conductrice.

\- Alicia ! Tu vas bien ma belle ? S'exclama Althéa inquiète en la serrant contre elle et en la regardant sous tous les angles.

Clarke ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur son visage en voyant la jeune femme bien trop proche de sa compagne de route, et après avoir entendu cette phrase, voyant la jeune femme serrant dans ses bras celle qui ressemblait à Lexa.

\- Bordel Al', mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?! Demanda Alicia assez inquiète face au comportement de la brune et des gardes de la Coalition.

\- Alicia ! Dios mio ! Tu es vivante ! S'exclama une jeune hispanique en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour, bien que de manière beaucoup plus platonique que ne l'avait fait la première.

\- Mais merde ! Moi aussi je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien, mais quelqu'un va-t-il enfin se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'exclama la dirigeante du camp, excédée et perdant peu à peu de sa patience.

\- Il y a eu une attaque, commença Lucciana sérieusement. Un groupe de dix personnes qui est parti en expédition, et sur les dix personnes, un seul d'entre eux est revenu.

\- Putain ! S'exclama Alicia. On sait ce qui a pu se passer exactement? Il a pu vous raconter ce qui est arrivé et a pu vous donner des informations ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas contacté tout de suite pour m'en informer ?!

\- Non, il n'a rien pu nous dire du tout, Répondit Althea à la femme aux yeux verts, après avoir échangé un regard avec la jeune hispanique. Il a à peine eu le temps de nous dire s'être fait attaquer avec les autres à environ quatre heures de route en voiture d'ici plus au nord par des hommes, et il est tombé tout de suite inconscient. On ne sait même pas comment il a réussi à faire tout le chemin du retour jusqu'ici tellement il était mal en point au moment où il est arrivé. Il est à l'infirmerie depuis ces deux jours, June s'occupe de lui du mieux qu'elle le peut pour le moment. Bien sûr que nous avons essayés de te contacter Alicia, à l'instant précis où nous avons su, mais sans aucun succès… C'est pour ça que nous sommes aussi contentes de voir que tu es revenu en un seul morceau, nous avions peur que tu ne sois tombé sur eux.

\- Ce n'est pas la direction par laquelle nous sommes arrivés, Déclara Alicia soucieuse après avoir échangé un regard avec Clarke. Aucune autre information ? Neuf hommes tués d'un seul coup comme ça par un autre groupe, sans que nous n'ayons connaissance d'eux auparavant et avec un rescapé mal en point mais pas mordu, ça me parait vraiment bizarre. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre depuis qu'il est revenu ici ?

\- Pour l'instant non, nous n'en saurons pas plus tant qu'il n'aura pas enfin repris connaissance, lui répondit Lucciana. Nous ne savons même pas encore s'il va être capable de se réveiller et de tout nous raconter. Depuis qu'il est revenu les ordres sont de garder le camp fermé, plus personne ne rentre ou ne sort sans notre autorisation. C'est pour ça que les gardes ne t'ont pas tout de suite ouvert, nous voulions être certains que c'était bien toi dans le pickup avant.

\- D'ailleurs, qui sont-ils ? Demanda Althéa suspicieuse en regardant les deux Griffin et les deux véhicules derrière elles. Tu as ramené deux voitures pleines de gens qu'on ne connait pas.

\- Je vous présente Clarke et Madi, lui répondit la jeune femme aux yeux vert, elles resteront avec nous aussi longtemps qu'elles le voudront, elles viennent d'arriver dans la région, de même pour tous les autres. Et les personnes dans les voitures se présenterons elles-mêmes plus tard, fini t'elle en faisant signe vers les voitures que les nouveaux arrivant pouvaient sortir. Je vous expliquerais plus en détails plus tard.

Aussitôt virent-ils le signe de la brune, qu'ils sortirent tous des voitures, les plus proches de Clarke en tête. Miller aidant Octavia à marcher, Niylah à leur côtés accompagnée de Murphy et Emori.

\- Alicia, est-ce que l'on pourrait se rendre à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Clarke. Nous devons y amener Octavia pour vérifier que tout va bien, et j'aimerais en profiter pour jeter un œil au blessé pour voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit Alicia avec un léger sourire, bien qu'inquiète face à la situation actuelle, en faisant signe à Clarke de la suivre en direction de la dite infirmerie, sous le regard noir de Niylah mais également celui d'Althea.

Les deux Griffin et la jeune brune partirent donc en direction de la porte de l'usine de jeans, Miller et Niylah suivant leurs pas, aidant Octavia à avancer. Alicia demanda sur la route à ce que ses affaires soient montées dans ses quartiers et salua certaines personnes. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Alicia entra finalement suivi de Clarke et Madi, puis de la blessée et de ses accompagnateurs.

\- Vous pouvez mettre Octavia sur l'un des lits, leur annonça la dirigeante de la Coalition, en faisant signe aux deux personnes.

\- Je viens m'occuper de toi dès que possible, O', lui déclara Clarke avant de rapidement suivre le sosie de Lexa.

Madi resta quant à elle avec la jeune Blake et ses accompagnants, surveillant Niylah d'un œil, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un lit plus éloigné non loin duquel se trouvait une femme blonde plus vieille qu'elles, semblant être dans la quarantaine.

\- Bonjour June, dit Alicia en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'y a toujours pas d'améliorations avec lui ?

\- Alicia ! J'imagine que tu viens à peine de rentrer et que pourtant tu es déjà informé sur la situation ? Lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire légèrement crispé, bien que contente de la voir saine et sauve. Il n'y a absolument rien de nouveau pour l'instant, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu essayer il ne se réveille toujours pas. J'imagine que tu es déjà au courant d'une bonne partie de ce qui s'est passé?

Alicia acquiesça et June lui fit signe de se rapprocher après avoir regardé Clarke curieusement, pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui montrer de plus près les blessures sur le corps de l'homme.

\- Il n'a pas été mordu, déclara l'infirmière en faisant un geste de la main vers l'homme. Par contre, il est dans un assez sale état. Couvert de bleu et de lacérations, mais aussi de brûlures. Ça ne peut absolument pas être un accident.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Clarke à June en regardant l'autre blonde avant de se rapprocher de l'homme, une fois que celle-ci lui fit signe que oui après un coup d'œil jeté à la brune.

Clarke prit un peu de temps afin de revérifier elle-même les constantes de l'homme, ainsi que ses différentes blessures, par sécurité et pour pouvoir se faire son propre avis.

\- Effectivement, ils l'ont torturé, beaucoup même, Ajouta l'ancienne Skaikru inquiète. Vous avez pu vérifier s'il n'était pas malade ? Ou qu'il n'ait pas été suivi ?

\- A priori pas de maladie, de toute façon il est sous antibiotiques depuis qu'il a été emmené, et je l'ai laissé un moment sous quarantaine, Répondit June. Pour ce qui est d'être suivi, nous n'en savons rien, mais il est là depuis déjà deux jours.

\- D'où le fait d'avoir fermé la Coalition, déclara Alicia avec un hochement de tête montrant son accord avec leur décision, avant de montrer à June le lit occupé depuis peu par la jeune Blake. Tu peux aller soigner Octavia juste là-bas ? Et après faire en sorte de réunir tout le monde dans la salle de Commandement ? Je vais passer voir comment va Victor et me changer avant de vous rejoindre directement là-bas.

La plus vieille acquiesça en sortant son talkiewalkie, surement pour informer les autres, avant de partir en direction de l'ancienne cheffe de _Wonkru_.

\- Je sens que ça va encore vraiment être le bordel… Soupira fortement Alicia résignée, avant de se mettre en route vers le lit de son ami.

\- Pour ce que ça peut valoir, je suis là, et tu pourras avoir les renforts du vaisseau, ajouta sincèrement Clarke en la suivant.

Alicia sourit légèrement en la regardant, avant de s'arrêter devant un lit occupé par un homme noir d'âge moyen, étant profondément endormis. Des bouteilles de bières sur la table de chevet. En voyant ça, Alicia lâcha un grand soupire d'ennui en secouant vivement la tête.

\- Bon… Puisque Victor a décidé de dormir à ce moment précis, on va y aller. A lui seul il nous détruit le stock de bières... Madi et toi logerez dans mes appartement pour l'instant, si ça te vas bien sûr, je ne veux t'obliger à rien. J'ai une deuxième chambre qui est prête pour vous, déclara Alicia en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en faisant signe sur le chemin à Madi de les rejoindre.

\- Oui, c'est parfait, merci beaucoup ! Tu es certaine que l'on ne va pas te déranger ?

\- Non, aucun soucis, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, j'ai bien plus de place que nécessaire pour moi toute seule, répondit la brune avant que Clarke n'acquiesce à sa proposition.

\- C'est super ! Déclara rapidement la plus jeune qui avait entendu, avant que la blonde ne puisse changer d'avis. Tu pourras nous en apprendre plus sur ce monde du coup.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Alicia demanda à l'un des hommes de faire préparer des chambres pour leurs invités, avant de finalement conduire Clarke et Madi avec elle dans ses quartiers.

\- Bienvenue chez moi, chez vous ! Leur déclara Alicia une fois qu'elles eurent passées la porte d'entrée.

Les trois femmes se regardèrent et se sourirent, avant que la propriétaire des lieux ne reprenne la parole.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous installer et déposer vos affaires, la chambre est par là, dit-elle en leur montrant une porte. De mon côté je vais aller déposer rapidement mes affaires et me laver, fini-t-elle en montrant une porte, celle de la salle de bain.

\- Merci encore une fois, Alicia, déclara Clarke avec un sourire qui lui fut rendu immédiatement par la jeune brune, avant de suivre Madi dans ce qui venait de leur être attribué comme leur chambre pour l'instant.

Alicia se délesta dans un premier temps de ses armes et rangea le reste de ses affaires, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain, afin de se laver de toutes les impuretés de la journée, qui même si pas encore terminée avait été bien assez longue jusqu'à présent.

De leur côté, les deux Griffin firent de même et rangèrent leur affaires, profitant d'un moment de répit mérité.

\- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Madi à la blonde avec inquiétude.

\- Tu sais que c'est moi que devrais plutôt te poser cette question ? Répondit-elle avec un léger rire malgré tout.

\- J'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui depuis notre arrivée sur cette Terre est confronté à la copie conforme de la personne que j'aime.

\- Je tiens le coup, pour l'instant, je te le promets, Répondit Clarke assez tristement en baissant les yeux au sol. En me répétant que ce n'est pas Lexa, je finirais à terme par m'y faire. Du moins c'est vraiment ce que j'espère.

Madi acquiesça tristement à ces mots, elle avait pris une décision sur ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis un moment. Si la situation restait assez calme, elle essayerait de contacter les Anciens Commandants pour avoir leur avis et toutes les informations qu'ils pourraient avoir à lui donner. Elles terminèrent toutes les deux de s'installer, Madi s'allongeant de tout son long sur le grand lit et prenant un instant de repos mérité.

\- Je vais aller me laver, Lui annonça la blonde, n'entendant plus de bruit dans la pièce attenante, avant de sortir.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Clarke vit soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir face à elle, et elle eut le souffle coupé face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, commença-t-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire à l'attention de la magnifique brune face à elle, qui ne portait actuellement qu'une simple serviette de bain ne cachant pas forcement grand-chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent simultanément et Clarke s'obligea difficilement à détourner les yeux dans une autre direction. Ce n'était pas Lexa. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'elle aimait. Ce n'était pas l'ancienne _Heda_, malgré leur forte ressemblance. Il fallait vraiment que son cerveau et son cœur le comprenne enfin une bonne fois pour toute, sinon elle allait se retrouver dans une sale situation.

\- Non, c'est ma faute, je suis désolé, Répondit la brune. Je n'ai pas absolument pas pensé à prendre de vêtements, la force de l'habitude, Dit-elle avec un fin sourire, rougissante malgré tout. Tu as des serviettes dans le meuble et les produits sont justes à côté.

\- Alicia ! L'appela _Wanheda _avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre, la jeune femme arrêta son trajet et se retourna. Merci, vraiment, pour tout ce que tu fais.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. A tout de suite.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans ce qui servait de salon, installées sur le canapé en cuir noir.

\- Dès que Madi aura fini, on va se rendre à la salle de Commandement, lui annonça Alicia. J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure, mais y-a-t-il assez de nourriture pour tout le monde dans votre vaisseau actuellement ?

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas du tout que les réservent tiennes bien longtemps. Peut-être deux ou trois jours tout au plus maintenant que quasiment tous les prisonniers se sont échappés, je pense.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lui répondit la brune. Je vais leur envoyer un groupe pour leur en amener, ça ne devrait pas être trop risqué en partant de ce côté-là.

\- Merci encore une fois Alicia, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous depuis le moment où nous sommes arrivés. D'ailleurs, je vais aller tout de suite prévenir Raven que nous sommes bien arrivés et qu'ils doivent s'attendre à avoir de la visite de votre part d'ici peu.

Après un bref hochement de tête de la part de la brune, l'autre jeune femme se rendit dans la chambre pour récupérer son talkiewalkie. Elle revint avec dans le salon, s'installant à nouveau sur le canapé aux côtés de la dirigeante de la Coalition et activa l'appareil afin de contacter la jeune pilote.

\- Raven ? Appela Clarke après avoir activé l'appareil. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Clarke.

\- Je te reçois 5/5, Griffin ! Tout va bien pour vous ? Lui demanda l'hispanique.

\- Ça va, ça aurait pu être bien pire, lui annonça la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda une voix d'homme avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bellamy, nous avons eu quelques soucis sur la route mais tout vas bien. Nous sommes arrivés au siège de la Coalition, donc nous somme en sécurité maintenant. Octavia a été légèrement blessée dans une attaque, mais ce n'est rien de grave, elle s'est juste ouvert un peu la jambe, elle sera rapidement sur pied. La blonde put entendre le jeune Blake souffler de soulagement de l'autre côté du talkie. Et vous, de votre côté, comment ça se passe pour l'instant ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème particulier ici pour le moment, Reprit le jeune homme. Tout le monde s'inquiète un peu, mais j'imagine que c'est normal aux vues de la situation… Pour l'instant personne ne remet nos ordres en cause, puisque c'est toi et Madi qui avez donnés l'ordre de nous obéir.

\- Parfait alors, souffla Clarke avec soulagement à son tour, tout en regardant la brune à côté d'elle. Alicia va faire partir un groupe de la Coalition pour vous apporter de la nourriture. Pour l'instant il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sortiez du vaisseau. Il semble y avoir un autre groupe assez dangereux qui rôde, mais plus au nord de la position de la Coalition. Dons vous devriez être tranquille et le vaisseau devrait vous fournir une assez bonne sécurité pour l'instant tant qu'il reste fermé.

\- Le groupe partira demain matin aux premiers rayons de soleil, ajouta Alicia dans l'appareil de communication, après un regard interrogatif de la blonde. Ils repartiront par la suite pour revenir ici.

Après des échanges plus généraux, ils coupèrent enfin le lien entre les deux endroits. Madi les rejoignant un peu plus tard, elles se mirent toutes les trois en route vers la salle de Commandement pour enfin rencontrer les autres.


	15. A la recherche d'explications

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à vous de continuer à suivre l'histoire, c'est assez encourageant, et les reviews me font chaud au cœur !

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un chapitre placé sous le signe du questionnement.

J'espère que vous apprécierez encore une fois !

* * *

Quand elles entrèrent dans ce qui servait à l'heure actuelle de salle de Commandement à Alicia et à ses conseillés au sein de la Coalition, Clarke et Madi purent découvrir une pièce assez vaste, certainement ce qui devait avant que le monde ne change complètement, et que l'usine était toujours en activité, être une salle de réunion. Une grande table en bois ainsi que des sièges en cuirs étaient au centre de la pièce et plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises autour de celle-ci. Elles purent reconnaître plusieurs visages qu'elles avaient déjà vus depuis leur arrivée un moment plus tôt au sein du complexe.

Alicia se dirigea la première d'elles trois avec un pas assuré vers l'une des deux extrémités de la table et fit signe à Madi et Clarke de s'asseoir près d'elle, à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour à ceux que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir depuis que je suis de retour ici. Contente de te voir en forme et sans gueule de bois, Victor. Merci d'être ici, leur dit la dirigeante à tous. J'ai n'ai appris que quand je suis arrivée pour l'attaque, il va falloir qu'on en discute. Mais dans un premier temps, laissez-moi vous présenter Clarke et Madi Griffin, dit-elle en les montrant à leur tour de la main. Elles resteront avec nous au sein de la Coalition pour l'instant. Sachez qu'elles ont toutes deux mon entière confiance, et qu'elles devront être traitées comme chacun d'entre vous l'êtes.

Alicia fit les présentations avec toutes les personnes présentes, puis leur raconta l'arrivée de Clarke et Madi dans ce monde, aidé de ces dernières à certains moments, mais elle ne raconta pas ce qui avait pu se passer avant leur arrivée. Cela ne regardait absolument pas ses amis, au moins pas pour l'instant. Le moment des questions viendrait, et à ce moment-là elle verrait avec Clarke et les siens si elle devrait répondre ou non.

\- Maintenant que cette partie est terminée, reprit Alicia, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence de l'usine.

\- Il semble que l'on t'ait dit tout ce qu'on savait à l'heure actuelle, Alicia, lui répondit Morgan.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit-elle à l'homme basané. Mais il va falloir qu'on prenne des décisions, notamment pour notre sécurité. Dans un premier temps, je veux qu'une équipe parte au camp de Clarke au sud pour leur amener de la nourriture et des vivres, ils n'en ont que pour deux ou trois jours au mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux Alicia ? Lui demanda Lucciana.

\- Ça pourrait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pire qu'en temps normal. Les attaques ont eu lieu complètement à l'opposé, et même assez loin d'ici. John, dit-elle au cowboy, dès que nous aurons fini, je veux que tu prépares une équipe de quelques personnes pour se rendre à l'Eligius. Clarke, penses-tu que l'un des tiens pourrait les accompagner ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la blonde avec un sourire. Je pense que Miller sera d'accord pour y retourner. Maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez un médecin ici ? Parce que ça pourrait être utile pour le blessé, voir les autres s'il y a des cas particuliers.

\- Non, répondit tout de suite June avec un soupir. Je fais ce que je peux pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas médecin. J'étais infirmière.

\- Effectivement ça serait utile, tu penses à faire venir ta mère ici? Demanda Alicia à la plus vieille des Griffin de la pièce.

La blonde acquiesça aux dires de la brune avant de reprendre la parole dans ce sens.

\- Oui, je pense que si vous n'avez pas eu de médecin depuis longtemps, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. De plus elle est chirurgienne. Je peux aider aussi, mais il serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui sache exactement quoi faire dans tous les cas. Et elle pourrait peut-être même former June sur certaines choses ? Fini-t-elle en regardant l'autre blonde. Si ça te convient bien sûr, June.

\- Ça me parait être une excellente idée, déclara Lucciana enthousiaste, après que June ait donné son accord total à la nouvelle venue dans l'usine. Mais un médecin ne va pas manquer à votre base ? Surtout avec tous les blessés.

\- Non, répondit Clarke, il restera Jackson, que ma mère a formé des années durant. Nathan ne reviendra peut-être pas du coup, puisqu'ils sont tous les deux ensembles.

\- Alors j'imagine que la décision est prise, on va demander à ta mère de venir, Déclara Alicia. Par contre, il va falloir s'organiser au cas où nous sommes attaqués ici. Je veux qu'on puisse tenir un siège s'il le faut. Althéa, nous allons avoir besoin de savoir exactement ce que nous avons et ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Aucun problème Alicia, je m'en occupe dès qu'on a fini, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Bien. Morgan, de ton côté, tu vas préparer avec l'aide de John un groupe en partance pour l'Eligius avec ce qu'on peut leur apporter, ne lésinez pas sur les moyens. Et vous allez aussi envoyer des groupes pour récupérer tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, après le récap' d'Al. Luci, tu vas vérifier que la sécurité soit toujours bien en place, avec l'aide de Victor.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, de choses et d'autre, puis Alicia mit fin à la réunion. La nuit commença à tomber et ils commencèrent tous à se séparer.

\- Charlie, si tu veux tu peux faire visiter Madi et lui présenter les autres jeunes demain ? Proposa June. Si Clarke est d'accord bien sûr !

\- Je pense que de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Rigola la Griffin. Madi est quelque peu… têtue, quand elle le veut.

\- Ah, et bien ça leur fait déjà un point commun alors ! S'exclama John avec un sourire, pendant que les deux jeunes ados s'était mises à l'écart pour discuter un peu.

\- Eh Alicia ! On mange ensemble ce soir ? Lui demanda la journaliste avec un grand sourire. Tu viens dans ma chambre ?

\- Euh… Non merci Al', je vais manger avec Clarke et Madi ce soir, un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal après ces deux jours, répondit-elle malgré tout avec un petit sourire afin de ne pas vexer son amie.

Elle se devait vraiment d'être claire avec Althéa, même si elles avaient déjà parlés. La jeune femme face à se faisait vraisemblablement encore de faux espoirs.

De son côté quant à elle, Clarke essaya de garder au maximum son calme quand elle entendit la proposition de la brune aux cheveux courts. Elle se calma quand elle entendit la réponse Alicia à la jeune fille. La blonde devait vraiment se reprendre... Ce n'était pas Lexa ! Elle n'avait strictement pas son dire à dire, même pas à penser, sur ce que la jeune femme pouvait faire et avec qui.

Ils finirent tous par se séparer, Alicia se rendant dans ses quartiers suivie des deux nouvelles arrivantes. Elles mangèrent toutes les trois ensembles dans la bonne humeur, puis Madi décida d'aller se coucher en première, se disant fatiguée, laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans le canapé au salon seules un moment.

\- Tu sais, j'ai un peu essayé de réfléchir… Commença Clarke. Avec ce que je sais et ce que tu m'as raconté sur ici, la situation me semble peut-être un peu… très légèrement, plus claire.

\- Alors là, si tu comprends quelque chose à ce bordel, répondit Alicia en rigolant avec un sourire.

\- Non, non, sans rire ! Répondit Clarke avec sérieux, avec malgré tout un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis née en 2131 et…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! La coupa la brune en rigolant, Mais ça veut dire que je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi de ton point de vu !

\- Mais… Tu vas enfin arrêter de me couper ! Répondit Clarke sur le même ton en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Et de mon point de vu, ne t'inquiète pas, même avec plus d'un siècle de plus que moi, tu restes malgré tout magnifique, Fini-t-elle, tandis que la brune rougit et qu'elle se fustigea intérieurement et en fit de même après avoir réalisé ce qui venait de lui échapper.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent ou une mouche pourrait avoir été entendue.

\- Enfin, reprit Clarke, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai 24 ans. Nous avons donc quitté notre monde approximativement en 2155. Et la cryogénie a duré environ 125 ans. Donc, j'ai l'impression que nous somme comme revenu dans le temps d'environ la même durée. Et j'y réfléchis, mais dans mon monde, les bombes ont éclatés en 2052.

\- Donc pas encore chez nous… Déclara Alicia. Et vu la situation, je pense que ça n'arrivera jamais ici.

\- Oui, et plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense que le déclenchement de l'épidémie a empêché ce qui aurait dû arriver dans le futur chez nous.

\- Donc, déclara Alicia en soufflant, en gros, c'était soit la peste, soit le choléra…

\- C'est à peu près ça… Mais si ça te rassure, je peux t'assurer que de mon côté ce n'était pas vraiment mieux… Sur ce, je pense que je vais aller rejoindre Madi. Bonne nuit Alicia, et merci pour tout, dit-elle avec un fin sourire en se relevant en regardant la brune.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke, lui répondit Alicia en se levant à son tour, se retrouvant assez proche de la blonde, le regard fixé sur elle.

Clarke se retourna rapidement, fuyant les larmes aux yeux, menaçant de couler à n'importe quel moment. Ayant eu une impression de déjà vu, la scène s'étant déjà déroulée pour elle dans le passé, presque mot pour mot. Alicia ne compris quant à elle pas du tout la fuite de la jeune étrangère et se rendit dans sa chambre étonné, mais voulant vraiment se reposer.

Quand Clarke eu fermé la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupait avec sa fille, cette dernière dormant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot étouffé. Peu importe le temps qui était passé, ses souvenirs de Lexa était resté intactes. Et voir Alicia devant elle quasiment dans la même situation qu'elle avait vécue avec l'ancienne Commandante, lui donna un espoir fou auquel elle savait malgré tout qu'elle ne devait absolument pas se raccrocher.

Se calmant peu à peu elle décida de finalement se coucher, n'ayant pas fait attention à Madi couché face au mur les yeux grands ouverts en pleine réflexion.

Le lendemain Madi se leva très tôt, les deux jeunes femmes étant toujours endormis dans leurs chambres. Ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée et l'état de Clarke hier quand elle était venue se coucher avait suffi à la conforter encore plus dans sa décision qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

Elle s'installa donc confortablement dans un des fauteuils et essaya d'entrer dans un état de méditation, comme le lui avait appris Gaïa, faisant corps avec la _Fleim_. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se passa, et elle cru que rien n'allait arriver du tout. Après quelques minutes de plus sans que rien ne se passa, et au moment où elle avait décidé d'abandonner pour cette fois, elle se retrouva dans une grande salle assise autour d'une immense table, où d'autres personnes étaient également assises.

\- Bonjour Madi, dit avec un sourire celle qu'elle reconnut comme la première _Heda_, _Bekka Pramheda_.

Après des présentations rapides et que Madi eu le temps de s'habituer à la situation et de ne plus être choquée de pouvoir directement parler au Anciens Commandants, la jeune fille leur raconta la situation, du moment de la mort de Lexa jusqu'à son Ascension, puis de leur départ de la Terre jusqu'à leur arrivée sur celle-ci.

Elle leur raconta également la situation actuelle, ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans ce monde et ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle leur demanda s'il connaissaient l'existence de sosies, en tous points identiques à l'original ? Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir lui apporter de réponse ou n'avoir une quelconque connaissance d'une situation pareille.

Elle posa finalement la question pour laquelle elle était ici, dans le palais mental au sein la Flamme : Où était son prédécesseur ? Où était donc Lexa, la seule Commandante à avoir pu réunir les Douze Clans.

Ils ne surent absolument pas quoi lui répondre, s'échangeant tous des regards interrogateurs. Pour eux, elle avait disparu depuis peu de temps, à peu près depuis que Madi s'était réveillée de la cryogénie. D'un seul coup, de manière soudaine. Ils s'en étaient beaucoup inquiétés dans un premier temps, mais ne sachant quoi faire et n'ayant trouvé aucune explication probable, ils s'étaient résolus et ils avaient finalement acceptés son absence.

Alors Madi leur expliqua la raison de ses questionnements sur les doubles et sosies. Ce qu'elle pensait et son ressenti aux vues de la situation. La ressemblance frappante d'Alicia avec Lexa, physiquement mais également dans son comportement de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, la disparition de la _Heda_ au moment où elle s'était réveillée proche de ce monde ou se trouvait la copie de la Commandante.

Peut-être que la jeune femme brune s'était réincarnée dans un sosie ? Ou le sosie avait-il toujours été Lexa, mais son esprit n'en avait pour une raison inconnue toujours pas conscience ?

Les Anciens trouvèrent que son explication pouvait être probable. Ils lui dirent d'attendre et de continuer à observer la jeune fille et ses réctions, puis de les recontacter un peu plus tard. Entre temps, de leur côté ils allaient réfléchir aux nouvelles informations en leur connaissance, et comment rétablir la situation si c'était possible.

C'est ainsi que doucement Madi quitta le monde de la Flamme, afin de revenir dans le sien. Quand ce fut le cas et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Alicia était face à elle un gobelet de café dans les mains.

\- Ça va Madi ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement avec une petite inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire bien que fatiguée. J'étais dans une séance de méditation.

\- Ah. Bon, si ça va c'est parfait. J'ai eu un peu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je t'avais dérangé, et j'ai préféré laisser Clarke dormir encore un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme petit-déjeuner ?

\- Rien pour l'instant, merci ! Lui répondit Madi. J'ai promis hier après la réunion à Charlie de la rejoindre pour le prendre avec elle ! D'ailleurs je vais y aller tout de suite, sinon je vais arriver en retard. Tu devrais aller réveiller Clarke !

Avec un dernier regard vers Alicia qui était assez surprise, la jeune fille sorti rapidement afin de se rendre dans le couloir, en direction de ce qui faisait office à tous de réfectoire.


	16. Connaître ses ennemis

Voyant la jeune fille sortir des appartements qu'elles partageaient, Alicia ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête. Elle s'approcha de la machine à café et servit un deuxième gobelet. Une fois cela fait et le gobelet fumant à la main, elle se dirigea directement vers la seule chambre occupée à l'heure actuelle, par Clarke qui n'était toujours pas réveillée.

La brune tapa doucement à la porte, appelant Clarke de la même manière. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse après quelques instants, elle se permit d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

La blonde était toute emmitouflée dans la couette et Alicia ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plutôt mignonne en la voyant si sereine dans son sommeil, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir de façon aux vues de la situation, la blonde étant assez tendue. Elle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte tout en la regardant un moment, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas la laisser se reposer un peu plus longtemps. La Californienne décida finalement de s'approcher de la blonde après quelques secondes, et déposa la tasse de café sur le meuble de chevet à côté du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci.

\- Clarke ? Appela-t-elle doucement. Clarke ?

Ne voyant pas de réaction elle toucha délicatement l'épaule dénudée de la blonde, qui régit finalement après quelques instants.

Alicia pu entendre un « Lexa » étouffé, ce qui la fit légèrement grimacer, avant que l'ancienne Skaikru ne bouge et n'ouvre de grands yeux face à elle.

\- Alicia ? Dit-elle étonnée en regardant la brune. Euh… Bonjour, se reprit-elle rapidement avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, répondit Alicia avec un sourire du même type avant de prendre la tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Excuse-moi d'être entrée dans la chambre comme ça, mais je n'arrivais absolument pas à te réveiller de l'autre côté de la porte. Tiens, je t'ai apporté un café si ça te dis.

\- Merci ! Répondit cette fois la blonde avec un grand sourire en prenant le breuvage proposé et en se mettant dans une position un peu plus assise.

Alicia ne plus s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Clarke dont le tee-shirt laissa apparaître son épaule dénudée et une légère vue sur sa poitrine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir le plus discrètement qu'elle le pu et de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je vais te laisser te préparer, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de la nouvelle venue qui était actuellement en train de boire son café, en détournant finalement son regard. Je t'attends avant de partir et je vais te préparer de quoi manger. Au cas où tu te le demandes, Madi a rejoint Charlie au réfectoire. Je crois qu'elles vont plutôt bien s'entendre, en espérant qu'elles restent calmes... Fini-t-elle avec un sourire pour la blonde qui le lui rendit, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quelques minutes passèrent au bout desquelles Clarke rejoint finalement Alicia dans le salon entièrement habillée. Après avoir mangé un bout toutes les deux, Alicia lui dit qu'elles allaient devoir rejoindre les autres avant que les différents groupes ne partent en expédition, afin de faire un point avec Althea et le reste du groupe s'occupant de la Coalition.

Sur ces mots, elles décidèrent ensuite de quitter leur quartiers afin de descendre rejoindre les autres, n'emportant pas d'affaires avec elles.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le portail, où plusieurs groupes étaient déjà présents quasiment prêts à partir d'un moment à l'autre. Alicia fit signe à Clarke de la suivre, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers son amie journaliste.

\- Hey Alicia ! S'exclama celle-ci avant de la prendre dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle Alicia répondit cependant avec un peu moins d'entrain.

Sans échanger un seul regard, Alicia et Clarke ne purent s'empêcher toutes les deux de lever les yeux au ciel chacune de leur côté.

\- Alors, fais-moi un rapport Al, demanda la dirigeante après que la jeune femme l'ait difficilement relâchée.

\- On a cinq groupes de quatre qui vont aller faire le stock de ce dont nous avons besoin pour tenir : nourriture, eau... Les groupes allant rapatrier l'Eligius sont déjà partis, nous voulions être certains de leur retour avant ce soir, donc nous ne t'avons pas attendu pour les envoyer. J'ai réglé les détails avec ceux qui viennent de là-bas.

\- Tu as bien fait, ça me parait bien en effet. Ils vont plutôt au sud, pas dans la direction du groupe qui nous a attaqué, donc j'imagine pas trop de risques?

\- C'est ça, lui répondit Althea avec un sourire. Mis à part les risques habituels, mais voilà.

Alicia réfléchis et se retourna finalement vers Althea après avoir jeté un bref regard à l'attention de Clarke.

\- Ne faudrait-il pas en savoir un peu plus sur ceux qui ont attaqués, si c'est possible ? Demanda cette dernière avant que la dirigeante ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Tenir un siège est une chose, mais si l'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre du tout et à quoi nous allons devoir faire face…

\- Je pense que ce serait trop dangereux d'envoyer un groupe dans leur direction juste pour pouvoir mieux se préparer, lui répondit la journaliste en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui Al, c'est dangereux, c'est vrai. Mais Clarke a raison, il le faut. J'étais justement sur le point de te le dire, avant que Clarke ne le fasse à ma place, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'est pour ça que je vais y aller moi-même, avec toi Clarke. Si tu acceptes de venir, bien sûr ? Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour te montrer un peu plus de ce monde.

\- Bien sûr ! Ne compte pas partir sans moi ! Lui répondit la blonde joyeuse avec un sourire en coin qu'Alicia lui rendit de la même manière, pendant que la jeune femme d'origine polonaise foudroya la nouvelle arrivée d'un regard sombre.

\- Alors allons-y ! Al, fait nous préparer le pickup s'il te plait, on va récupérer nos affaires et on arrive tout de suite ! Annonça-t-elle avant de repartir vers ses quartiers, Clarke sur les talons.

Elles se rendirent rapidement récupérer les affaires dont elles auraient besoin pour le voyage. Alicia demanda à Clarke de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire, elles seraient en principe de retour au maximum dans la soirée afin d'accueillir la mère de Clarke et les autres arrivants de l'Eligius.

Au moment où elles passèrent devant le réfectoire Alicia repéra Madi de loin. Elle était en train de rire avec Charlie, comme deux jeunes filles de leur âge devraient le faire. La jeune femme brune fit signe à la blonde à ses côté et elles changèrent leur direction avec comme but de se rendre vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama Madi en la prenant dans ses bras, avant d'en faire de même avec Alicia, qui fut malgré tout un peu surprise.

La Californienne n'aurait jamais pu croire que la jeunes filles pouvait autant s'être attacher à elle en si peu de temps. Cela se passa un plus calmement avec Charlie.

\- Madi, commença Alicia, j'embarque Clarke en mission de reconnaissance avec moi. On devrait être revenues d'ici ce soir en principe. Vous avez carte blanche aujourd'hui pour faire ce qu'il vous plaît, mais j'attends de vous deux que vous soyez un minimum un peu raisonnables, fini-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en les regardant chacune à leur tour.

\- Fais attention, déclara Madi à Clarke en la prenant dans ses bras. Je veux te revoir ici en un seul morceau.

La jeune fille avait longuement hésité à dire à Clarke qu'elle avait discuté avec les Anciens Commandants, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer donner de faux espoirs à la blonde. En tout cas pas avant de n'être un peu plus certaine de ce qu'elle pouvait penser au sujet de la Flamme, d'Alicia et de Lexa. Si elle expliquait tout à Clarke et que ce n'était absolument pas le cas, elle serait détruite. Elle prit également Alicia dans ses bras en lui demandant de faire attention à Clarke, ce à quoi la brune lui répondit d'un signe de tête solennel.

Sur ces derniers mots, Clarke suivit la jeune femme brune jusqu'au portail où le pickup était maintenant prêt à être utilisé.

\- Alicia, on vient avec vous, leur annonça John en s'approchant, avant de faire un geste de sa main afin de montrer Victor et Althéa à ses côtés.

\- Merci de vous proposer, répondit-elle, mais j'ai besoin de vous ici pour pouvoir garder tout le monde dans le calme.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répondit la journaliste avec un léger ricanement, Lucciana reste ici, June, Morgan et Charlie aussi. Donc je pense qu'ils devraient pouvoir avoir la situation en mains.

\- Je vois que vous avez effectivement tout prévu pour pouvoir venir avec nous… Rétorqua Alicia avec un petit sourire. Si c'est ok pour tout le monde, on se met en route ! Je prends le pickup avec Clarke et vous nous suivez. Vous avez vos radios ?

\- A ton avis ? Bien sûr que oui, on a nos radios ! Lui répondit Victor de son air hautain habituel avec cependant un grand sourire, avant de mettre ses mains sur les épaules d'Althéa et John et de les pousser en direction de la voiture qu'ils allaient utiliser pour cette fois. En route ! Tu conduis, John !

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de son ami, avant de mettre doucement la main sur le bras de Clarke et de la guider vers leur véhicule. Althéa ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir dans la direction des deux jeunes femmes et de souffler d'énervement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux hommes avec elle qui lancèrent tous deux un regard noir à la journaliste à leur tour. Ils étaient loin de ne pas avoir remarqué que l'attirance d'Althéa pour Alicia n'était pas réciproque, et que cette dernière semblait malgré le peu de temps passé avoir développé une certaine relation avec la nouvelle venue blonde.

Après s'être installé dans le pickup avec la blonde, Alicia activa la radio et la connecta sur la fréquence dont elle avait convenue avec Victor auparavant.

\- Vic, tu m'entends ? Demanda-elle en actionnant le bouton connecteur.

\- Fort et clair, cinq-sur-cinq ! Lui répondit l'homme basané.

\- Génial. On va aller vers le nord, alors restez bien sur vos gardes.

\- Entendu, mais essaye de ne pas nous perdre tout de suite sur la route ! Répondit John avec un léger rire.

Finissant la conversation et laissant échapper également un petit ricanement, Alicia démarra en direction du nord comme convenu et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent dans la voiture.

\- Tu sais ce qui nous attend sur la route ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Non, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qui peut nous attendre dans ce monde. Mais tu as raison, il est important de nous préparer au mieux et ça passe par savoir à quel point ce groupe peut être dangereux pour nous. Et surtout ce qu'ils peuvent bien nous vouloir. Et s'ils sont dangereux, savoir à quel point et si l'on est de taille à pouvoir se défendre contre eux.

\- Alicia, je suis certaine que vous le pouvez, commença Clarke en mettant sa main sur le genou de la brune avec un sourire. Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, je suis là en renfort avec les miens, je te l'ai dit.

\- Merci, Clarke, répondit-elle avec le même sourire. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi de t'entendre dire ça.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente que Madi soit restée à l'usine, reprit la blonde pour changer de sujet de conversation, l'atmosphère étant devenue assez bizarre pour elle. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait absolument vouloir venir avec nous quand tu lui as dit! Ça m'étonne un peu d'elle.

\- Je préfère aussi qu'elle soit restée, répondit Alicia. Même si elle sait se battre comme j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un le faire, surtout à son âge. Elle a aussi l'air de bien s'entendre avec Charlie. J'espère juste que quand on va rentrer, elles n'auront pas fait exploser entièrement l'usine, fini-t-elle avec un fin sourire en rigolant un peu.

Elles continuèrent de discutèrent, suivant toujours leur chemin vers le nord. Clarke prévint la brune au moment où elles ne furent plus très loin de la position qui avait pu être défini approximativement comme étant le lieu où l'attaque s'était déroulée.

\- Clarke, tu vois ça là? Lui demanda Alicia quelques temps plus tard, légèrement inquiète en montrant un endroit de la route à la blonde.

Un peu plus loin devant elles, la route était barrée et cela ne semblait absolument pas avoir été fait de manière naturelle. Les voitures et les troncs étaient disposés précisément de manière à barrer la route aux personnes empruntant le chemin.

\- Oui, ça semble clairement d'origine humaine, répondit la Griffin avant de prendre la carte qui était sur le tableau de bord et de se pencher un peu plus dessus.

Alicia scruta de manière inquiète les alentours, avant de prendre la radio CB et de l'activer.

\- Victor ? Tu m'entends.

\- Oui, vas-y ma belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit-il.

\- Nous sommes bloqués… Enfin, la route semble avoir été bloquée, on ne peut pas aller plus loin en passant par ici.

\- Il y a d'autres routes, déclara Clarke en levant les yeux de la carte qu'elle montra à la brune, mais j'ai peur que ce soit dans le même état si ça a été fait de manière délibéré.

\- Alicia, il faut faire attention à ce que ce ne soit pas un piège, déclara John à travers la radio. Parce que là, ça y ressemble bien.

\- Je sais, répondit finalement Alicia d'une voix posée après quelques instants de réflexion, c'est ce qu'on était en train de se dire avec Clarke. Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ?

\- Alicia, commença Althéa de l'autre bout de la radio, si c'est trop dangereux…

\- Elle a raison Alicia, il est fort probable que ça le soit, rajouta Clarke hors radio en regardant Alicia droit dans les yeux sans sourciller.

Quelques instants passèrent pendant lesquels Alicia et Clarke échangèrent un regard entendu et se comprirent, avant de finalement échanger un petit sourire en coin. Alicia reprit enfin la radio dans sa main afin de s'adresser à ses amis.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas abandonner au premier obstacle que l'on rencontre, leur déclara-t-elle. Par contre, si ça devient dangereux, je vous que vous partiez sur le champ. Vous avez bien compris ?

\- Mais Alicia, commença la journaliste pour contrer la brune, on ne va pas…

\- J'ai dis, est-ce que c'est bien compris? Demanda cette fois la jeune brune un peu plus sèchement qu'auparavant, sous le regard surpris de Clarke qui avait l'impression de revoir Lexa dans son rôle de Commandante quand elle donnait un ordre, ce qui semblait effectivement être le cas de la jeune brune à ce moment précis.

Les trois personnes dans l'autre véhicule finirent par donner leur accord, sachant qu'Alicia ne leur laisseraient pas discuter plus longtemps l'un de ses ordres. Elle reprit donc la parole pour s'adresser à eux, une fois certaine qu'ils allaient l'écouter attentivement.

\- Parfait, parce que si quelque chose devait m'arriver vous êtes tous les trois absolument nécessaires à la survie et au développement de la Coalition. Je ne laisserais pas ma mort affecter son bon fonctionnement, pas après la promesse que nous avons tous fait d'aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Donc maintenant, on ne va pas tarder à se remettre en route et être encore plus sur nos gardes que l'on ne l'était jusqu'à l'heure actuelle.

Sur ces mots, plus personnes ne trouva rien à redire à ce que venait de déclarer la jeune femme, elle déconnecta donc le micro de la radio. En regardant Clarke, elle put voir de l'admiration dans le regard de la jeune blonde qui avait malgré tout un léger sourire.

\- Alors, co-pilote, tu nous a trouvé un autre itinéraire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit Clarke en lui montrant la carte. Il y en a plusieurs que l'on pourrait prendre, mais certains vont être bien trop dangereux au vue de la situation. Ici il y a un pont, ici on entre sur la voie rapide donc plus possible d'en sortir si l'on en a besoin en urgence… Le mieux à faire serait de longer la rivière afin de contourner la petite ville, mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit beaucoup trop…

\- Prévisible ? La coupa rapidement Alicia avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, c'est ça, lui répondit la Griffin de la même manière en voyant qu'elles se comprenaient parfaitement. Que dirait tu d'être imprévisibles et de faire cette partie du chemin directement dans la ville ? Puis plus loin on pourra récupérer la route principale et voir ce qu'il en est par la suite.

Alicia ayant acquiescé avec un grand sourire, elle démarra la voiture et elles suivirent leur plan en se rendant vers la petite ville que Clarke avait remarqué sur la carte, s'assurant que l'autre voiture reste assez proche et les suivent toujours.


	17. Le commencement des problèmes

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les fav/follow. C'est toujours très motivant.

Je pense que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui devrait vous plaire, et ne pas vous plaire. J'attends avec impatience vos avis !

* * *

\- Alicia ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Victor à travers la radio de son air habituel, avec malgré tout une pointe d'inquiétude. On va rentrer dans la ville si on continue par là.

\- On va rentrer dans la ville, lui répondit la brune, sûre d'elle.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, déclara Victor, et Alicia pu presque l'imaginer les yeux au ciel de l'autre côté de la radio.

\- Alicia veut dire qu'on va effectivement vraiment rentrer dans la ville, c'est notre but, répondit finalement Clarke sur le même air qu'Alicia après avoir échangé un sourire en coin avec la brune.

\- En fait, c'est assez logique quand on y pense, purent-elles entendre répondre John avant que Victor n'ai repris la parole. C'est surement le chemin le moins prévisible de tous ceux qu'on pourrait décider de prendre.

\- C'est aussi celui qui peut être le plus dangereux, ajouta la journaliste en soufflant.

\- Dans des conditions normales, c'est certain que ça n'aurait pas été le premier chemin que nous aurions choisi et prit, mais dans ce cas-là, c'est vraiment le plus intelligent à faire, leur répondit John. C'est une très bonne idée, Alicia.

\- Elle n'est pas de moi John, répondit la jeune brune en regardant la blonde à côté d'elle en souriant.

\- Alors très bonne idée, Clarke ! Déclara le Cowboy en rigolant et la blonde le remercia de la même façon.

Et l'idée était très certainement la meilleure qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils traversèrent toute la petite ville sans trop d'encombres avant d'en sortir et d'arriver un peu plus au nord après quelques minutes de route supplémentaire. Alicia activa la radio rapidement mais ne dit rien, sous le regard surpris de la blonde.

\- J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment… Déclara Alicia en ralentissant un peu et en scrutant les environs déserts de tous rôdeurs. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de dire ça qu'un coup de feu puissant retenti et brisa l'une des vitres d'un des bâtiments au bord de la route plus loin d'eux. A couvert ! Cria-t-elle, la radio activé, en mettant le pickup en travers de la route comme couverture, afin de pouvoir s'abriter derrière celui-ci avec Clarke avant qu'un autre coup de feu ne retentisse dans la rue. Elle vit John en faire de même de l'autre côté, barrant le reste de la route avec sa voiture.

\- Soit ils visent très mal, commença l'homme au chapeau, ou alors ce sont des coups de sommations pour nous faire partir.

\- Ou bien c'est une embuscade, rajouta Clarke avec colère. Ils attendent peut-être que quelqu'un vienne les voir depuis l'attaque.

Les coups de feu continuèrent de retentir régulièrement, mais ils restèrent tous à couvert derrière les voitures leur servant d'abris et bizarrement aucun tir ne toucha les voitures.

\- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Alicia en grimaçant avant de sortir de son couvert pour jeter un coup d'œil et essayer de mieux comprendre la situation actuelle.

D'un seul coup avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Clarke tira Alicia au sol sur elle in extremis. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, le rétroviseur à côté duquel était sa tête seulement quelques instants auparavant explosa en mille morceaux.

Alicia regarda Clarke avec des yeux ronds, sous le choc en se relevant un peu. La blonde l'était également, elle avait cru pour la deuxième fois perdre Lexa devant ses yeux et avait régit instinctivement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle fit en sorte de se reprendre très rapidement face de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

\- Regardes, montra-t-elle à la brune un miroir dans l'uns des bâtiments face à elles.

Cette dernière regarda attentivement et pu effectivement voir dans le miroir un sniper caché à l'une des fenêtres. Il était à coup sûr celui qui leur tirait dessus depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Les tirs viennent de là, ajouta Clarke pour clarifier ce qu'elle voyait.

\- C'est ce qui me semble aussi, mais je ne comprends pas, répondit Alicia en fonçant les sourcils. Il est seul ? Quel est l'intérêt s'ils veulent nous abattre. Surtout qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait...

\- Si c'est une diversion, commença Clarke en la regardant, il y a peut-être quelque chose plus loin.

\- Alors je vais aller voir, décréta Alicia avec un regard dur.

\- Alicia ! S'exclama Althéa, On ne sait pas ce qui t'attend, c'est peut-être super dangereux ! Beaucoup plus qu'actuellement !

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez tous partir, leur ordonna la brune. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant que quiconque ne réponde. Avec un peu de chance il n'a pas pu nous compter, donc je vais aller derrière ce mur, dit-elle en le montrant, et vous allez repartir avec les deux voitures. Et c'est un ordre, certainement pas une demande. Je vais jeter une grenade fumigène, et dès qu'elle se sera déployée vous allez en profiter pour partir, ajouta-t-elle en dégoupillant la dite grenade. A mon top… Un… Deux… Trois !

Alicia envoya la grenade derrière les voitures en direction du sniper et quand la fumée commença à se déployer, elle fila se mettre à couvert dans le bâtiment le plus proche et elle pu entendre les deux voitures partir en trombe en faisant demi-tour, comme elle leur avait demandé.

Une fois à l'abri dans le bâtiment elle soupira longuement de soulagement, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle reconnut la voix de la jeune Griffin et souffla cette fois-ci de colère et d'ennuis en lançant un regard noir à la blonde.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas vraiment que j'allais partir sans toi ? Demanda Clarke à moitié en colère, à moitié amusée à la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Clarke… C'était un ordre…

\- Alors ça tombe bien que je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour suivre les ordres, répondit la blonde avec un sourire assuré et amusé.

\- Et merde ! On a laissé les talkies dans la voiture… Se lamenta Alicia après s'en être aperçu.

Après quelques minutes où rien ne bougea du tout et où aucun coup de feu ne put être entendu, elles décidèrent de sortir et de contourner les bâtiments pour ne pas être à découvert en passant par la rue principale. Elles croisèrent quelques rôdeurs, mais rien de bien inquiétant.

Un moment à marcher en silence plus tard tout en restant sur leurs gardes, elles arrivèrent non loin d'un petit hameau qu'elles décidèrent d'explorer. Entendant des coups de feu vers la direction dont elles venaient, elles se ruèrent dans la maison la plus proche qu'elles vérifièrent très rapidement.

\- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ! Déclara Clarke en se rapprochant de la porte, après quelques minutes où aucun bruit d'armes à feu ne pu être entendu.

\- Attends… Ça pourrait encore être un piège de leur part… Ça me semble bien trop facile… Lui répondit Alicia en l'attrapant par le bras afin qu'elle arrête d'avancer.

\- Il se pourrait que ça en soit un, mais on doit y aller Alicia ! Au moins pour voir si les autres vont bien !

\- Calme-toi, Clarke... Répondit la brune en roulant les yeux et en appuyant sur le mot d'une façon qui choqua la blonde. Je suis sûre et certaine que les autres sont en sécurité, Althéa, Victor et John ont de la ressource. Et on semble l'être aussi ici pour l'instant, nous resterons pour la nuit elle est en train de tomber. Et nous les rejoindrons demain directement à l'usine où ils doivent quasiment déjà être arrivés.

Sous le choc de la façon dont elle venait d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Alicia, la Griffin ne put dire quoi que ce soit. _"Klarke...", _elle n'avait jamais pensait pouvoir entendre un jour encore une fois son nom dit avec cette intonation si précise et si particulière. Tout simplement parce que seule Lexa avait cette manière exacte de prononcer son nom. Et Lexa n'était plus de ce monde, elle était morte depuis maintenant des années. Plus d'un siècle si elle prenait en compte le temps de la cryogénisation.

Un moment passa où Alicia fit encore une fois le tour de la maison pour la vérifier, ne comprenant pas du tout la réaction, ou plutôt le manque de réaction de la blonde. Cette dernière voulait absolument partir, et d'un coup elle avait été plus que calme et n'avait rien dit de plus. Même si la brune voulait croire qu'elle l'avait simplement écouté, elle pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir plus, mais ne savait pas quoi. Elle fini de barricader ce qui devait l'être, ne laissant que quelques points d'accès indispensables. Puis elle retourna voir la plus vieille, qui était à présent assise sur le sofa.

\- Hey, Clarke… Commença-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas sortir la blonde de sa torpeur trop violemment. Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai fait ou dis quelque chose qui a pu te blesser…

\- Quoi ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas surtout pas pour ça! Lui répondit-elle, mais la brune pu malgré tout apercevoir un voile de tristesse passer devant les yeux bleu océans de la blonde, que cette dernière essaya de cacher avec un sourire.

\- J'ai fait le tour de la maison, reprit la plus habituée à ce monde après quelques instants de silence où elles se regardèrent. Le plus sûre serait d'aller dans la chambre à l'étage. Nous pouvons fermer toutes les portes et s'enfermer de l'intérieur dans la chambre. Il n'y a qu'un lit, mais si ça ne te dérange pas ça devrait pouvoir le faire pour cette nuit, on est plus ou moins assez en sécurité.

Clarke acquiesça en silence et suivit Alicia dans la chambre mentionnée. Effectivement, si elles voulaient dormir elles allaient devoir partager le lit qui n'était pourtant pas très grand. Il y avait une table de chevet de chaque côté, où elles laissèrent chacune un couteau et un pistolet au cas où elles en auraient besoin rapidement. Elles se mirent finalement à l'aise en enlevant leurs pantalons et leurs soutiens gorges, et se glissèrent dans les draps sans trop de gêne. Même si Alicia capta quelques regards peu discret sur son corps de la part de la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'elle-même en profitait quand Clarke ne la regardait pas. Et il était peu dire à quel point elle trouvait la jeune blonde belle et désirable.

Elles échangèrent quelque discutions sur leur passé, le présent, ce qu'elles espéraient pour le futur… La _Natblida_ ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point à ce moment précis, aussi proche d'elle, Alicia ressemblait à la femme qu'elle avait perdue il y a tant d'année, mais qu'elle ne pourrait malgré tout jamais cesser d'aimer. Sans qu'elle ne puisse amener le fil de ses pensées beaucoup plus loin, quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible se réalisa.

Alicia s'approcha doucement de la blonde, et sans réfléchir plus elle posa délicatement ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celle de l'étrangère à ce monde. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et par pur réflexe elle répondit au baiser de la brune. Elle devait se faire violence depuis qu'elle avait vu le visage qui pour elle celui de Lexa, pour ne justement pas faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire à ce moment précis. Mais ça ne venait pas d'elle, c'était Alicia qui avait mis tout cela en route et le baiser délicat s'intensifia très rapidement. C'était peut-être dû au trop plein d'adrénaline de la journée, mais c'était en train d'arriver. L'une comme l'autre était incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elles faisaient à cet instant et il était encore moins possible pour elles de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Puis très vite les mains devinrent quelque peu baladeuses, les hauts de chacune furent mis de côté, et quelques gémissements et souffles d'envie prirent places dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, les sous-vêtements finir par voler à leur tour dans la chambre, rendant les gémissements et les soupirs plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà à ce moment.

Elles étaient toute les deux comme dans une transe, ne contrôlant plus rien, s'abandonnement clairement aux caresses plus qu'intimes de l'une à l'autre. Puis exactement au même moment, la délivrance éclata enfin.

Et elles se rendirent compte de ce qu'elles avaient fait à l'instant précis où Clarke ne put retenir le nom de son amour perdu, et à cet instant la scène se figea quelques instant comme si toute les deux avaient prit une douche glacée, avant qu'Alicia ne prenne finalement la parole tout en se reculant.

\- Clarke… Commença Alicia hésitante et s'en voulant. Je… Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver… J'aurais dû savoir que tu… Je suis désolé… Je n'avais pas le droit de…

\- Chut… La coupa Clarke doucement. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être emportée, Alicia.

\- Oui, mais moi j'aurais dû me contenir, en sachant que je ressemble à ton ex… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir profité de toi… Souffla Alicia peinée et énervé contre elle-même.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de penser ça, pas une seule seconde ! Lui rétorqua Clarke rapidement. J'ai… J'ai eu l'impression de la retrouver… J'aurais dû t'arrêter en sachant que tu n'es pas Lexa… Mais j'ai perdu les pédales, pour moi tu étais devenue elle…

\- Je… C'était génial, mais... Ça ne peux pas se reproduire, annonça finalement Alicia en se pinçant les lèvres. Je suis vraiment désolé, Clark.

La blonde acquiesça avant de se rhabiller rapidement et de s'installer dans le lit, comprenant ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était absolument pas contrôlée. Pour elle, c'était Lexa qui était avec elle dans se lit. Les mêmes sensations qu'elle avait ressenties dans ses bras et sous ses caresses. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas elle, même si ça y ressemblait. Elle se mit dos à la jeune femme, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de s'échapper de ses yeux.

De son côté, Alicia en fit de même. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment précis, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour personne jusqu'à cet instant présent. Que chacune des caresses lui avait procuré un plaisir extrême. Mais malgré tout ça, elle pensait réellement que ça ne devrait pas se reproduire. Ce qu'elle avait fait était immoral, puisqu'elle semblait être la copie conforme de cette Lexa à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Là où elle avait en face d'elle une femme dont elle avait irrésistiblement envie, elle n'était pour la blonde qu'une manière de retrouver son amour perdu. Et elle avait vraiment l'impression, indirectement et sans l'avoir voulu du tout, d'avoir profité du chagrin de Clarke. C'est avec ces pensées que toutes deux s'endormirent de leur côté du lit, se promettant silencieusement d'oublier ce moment, ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Dors, Clarke, tu es en sécurité. Lui souffla finalement la brune, avant que la blonde ne s'endorme.


	18. Retour en sécurité

Bonjour à tous, et un grand merci à vous !

Je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise assez pour prendre le temps de la suivre.

N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des critiques, ça ne pourra que me faire avancer.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla doucement le lendemain, ses yeux ayant du mal à s'ouvrir entièrement. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était collée contre Alicia dans le lit, cette dernière étant toujours endormie. Elle jura entre ses dents et se défie le plus doucement possible des bras de la jeune femme brune.

Elle la regarda un moment, le sosie de Lexa ayant un visage calme et serein. Elle avait si rarement eu l'occasion de voir l'ancienne _Heda_ dans cette situation, la jeune femme brune portant pour la plupart du temps son masque neutre et froid de Commandant, ainsi que le poids de la Coalition des Douze Clans sur ses épaules. La blonde se gifla mentalement et s'habilla rapidement avant de finalement sortir de la chambre, et de descendre l'escalier son poignard à la main et le pistolet dans son holster au cas où.

Elle se rendit par la suite prudemment dans le salon puis dans ce qui servait de cuisine, et se mit à la recherche de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner pour elles deux. Étonnamment, il restait pas mal de produits encore plus ou moins consommables, l'endroit avait dû être habité jusqu'à assez récemment. Une fois qu'elle fut assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait essayé de préparer, elle entreprit d'aller réveiller Alicia. Mais au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba face-à-face avec la brune.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda cette dernière en laissant échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours là et pas partie sans elle. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait eu un peu peur que cela ne soit le cas. Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire. J'ai préparé de quoi manger pour ce matin. C'est assez convenable, j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses en bon état.

\- Oui, lui répondit la brune, j'ai remarqué cette nuit que la maison avait dû être habitée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas dormis ? Demanda la Griffin étonnée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est seulement une habitude que j'ai de me réveiller quand je ne suis pas dans un lieu entièrement sûr. J'en ai profité pour faire très rapidement un tour de la maison, et je suis remonté me coucher après. On prend un peu de temps et on se remet en route vers la Coalition ?

Clarke acquiesça et elles mangèrent toutes deux en discutant calmement, essayant de parler de choses assez légères. Ayant fini de manger, elles décidèrent de fouiller la maison un peu plus, pour voir ce qu'elles pouvaient emporter avec elles. Elles mirent tous les vivres dans des sacs à dos quelles trouvèrent.

\- Finalement, tu as eu raison, on a bien fait de rester ici cette nuit ! Déclara la blonde avec un sourire en voyant Alicia ranger un tas de médicaments et des kits de secours. C'est une vraie mine d'or, je ne sais pas où sont passés les habitants, mais ils étaient bien préparé en tout cas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la brune, mais je pense qu'ils sont partis depuis un moment, surement très précipitamment pour avoir laissé tout ça ici. Il faudrait trouver une voiture avant de partir, sinon on ne pourra pas ramener tout ça à l'usine.

La jeune femme continua de ranger les objets trouvés dans des sacs, tandis que Clarke s'éloigna en jetant des coups d'œil vers elle. Après quelques minutes à faire le tour de la maison elle trouva une porte menant à un grand garage, qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Bingo ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en retournant dans la maison, où se trouvait la jeune brune. Alicia, viens voir ça !

La deuxième jeune femme arriva rapidement et siffla de contentement en regardant dans le garage. Au milieu de ce dernier il y avait un grand pickup Dodge Ram vert sombre, bien plus récent et en meilleur état que celui qu'Alicia avait auparavant, avec sur la plateforme une moto, qu'Alicia reconnu comme une Triumph Bonnneville rouge. Une paire de casques était également attachés à côté de l'engin, sur la plateforme.

\- Tu sais la conduire ? Demanda Alicia en voyant Clarke observer la moto avec envie.

\- Non, mais j'adorerais apprendre, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien, alors tu te calmes tout de suite, tu apprendras une fois qu'on sera rentré à l'usine ! Déclara Alicia avec amusement ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. Je ne tiens pas à devoir te ramasser sur la route au milieu des rôdeurs toutes les cinq minutes, surtout qu'une moto ça fait pas mal de bruit en règle générale.

Clarke lui renvoya un grand sourire bien qu'un peu déçu et elles continuèrent toutes les deux la fouille du garage. Une fois la découverte du pickup et de la moto passé, en cherchant elles se rendirent compte qu'un coffre dans le véhicule était plein d'armes à feu et de munitions. Il y avait aussi d'autres produits de première nécessité.

\- On est finalement pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien, déclara Alicia avec un léger sourire à l'attention de Clarke. Que dis-tu qu'on se mette en route maintenant ? J'imagine que tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver Madi.

Après que la blonde eu donné son accord, elles effectuèrent des allers-retours pour tout pouvoir mettre dans la voiture, ne perdant pas une seule minute de leur temps. Elles ouvrirent la porte du garage et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, elles sortirent la voiture et se mirent enfin en route, en direction de l'usine.

\- Tu penses que les autres ont pu s'en tirer sans trop de problèmes ? Demanda la Griffin assez inquiète à l'idée que leur compagnon de route n'ait pas pu s'en sortir, contrairement à elles deux.

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine, ils ont de la ressource. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir, nous ne pouvons à l'heure actuelle rien y faire alors mieux vaut ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement pour quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas contrôler pour l'instant. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est en arrivant.

Le reste de la route les séparant de l'usine se déroula calmement, elles restèrent cependant sur leur garde et n'empruntèrent pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Alicia s'assura de ne pas être suivi et fit quelques détours pour être certaine de ne pas amener d'ennemis au sein de la Coalition.

Quelques heures après avoir quitté le hameau dans lequel elles avaient séjournaient pendant la nuit, elles virent finalement le grand portail de l'usine servant de base à Alicia et ses amis. La conductrice se rapprocha doucement du portail, ne voulant pas faire de mouvement brusque de peur que les gardes n'ouvrent le feu sur la voiture qui leur était inconnue. Elle sorti donc doucement de la voiture, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment et le portail leur fut ouvert.

Elle reprit tout de suite le volant du pickup et pénétra dans leur terrain, se garant assez proche de l'entrée du bâtiment. Avant qu'elles ne sortent du véhicule elles échangèrent un sourire, espérant que tout allait bien. Aussitôt sur la terre ferme Madi arriva vers elles en courant avant de prendre les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras.

\- Je savais que vous pourriez vous débrouiller, mais vous m'avez fait super peur ! Déclara la jeune fille soulagée, toujours dans leurs bras.

\- Les autres sont rentrés ? Lui demanda rapidement Alicia avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, lui répondit la jeune fille avant de leur montrer Victor, John et Althéa arrivant eux aussi rapidement dans leur direction, soulagés.

Arrivés à leur niveau, Althéa pris Alicia dans ses bras en lui chuchotant qu'elle s'était inquiété. Les autres furent plus réservés même si l'on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient contents de les voir en vie. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire plus tôt, Alicia s'était beaucoup inquiété pour ses amis et les voir sains et saufs était un réel soulagement pour elle. La jeune brune aux yeux verts ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour demander un rapport sur ce que ses amis avaient pu voir en s'échappant, et la situation actuelle à l'usine.

Ils avaient réussi à récupérer les deux voitures et étaient parti précipitamment. Un moment plus tard, ils avaient entendu des coups de feu et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire demi-tour à l'endroit où ils avaient été pris en embuscade, pensant qu'Alicia et Clarke pouvaient être en danger.

\- On a retrouvé le sniper, il a été attaqué par les rôdeurs, continua John. Avec le raffut qu'il a fait en tirant, il en a attiré pas mal et n'est pas arrivés à s'en débarrasser.

\- On en a profité pour nettoyer les lieux et un peu fouillé, récupérant ce que pouvait l'être et pouvait nous servir. On a trouvé sur lui une carte avec des annotations mais je n'y comprends rien, je te la montre tout à l'heure, continua la journaliste.

\- Comment vous vous en êtes tirés ? Et d'où vous avez bien pu sortir tout ça ? Demanda Victor en faisant signe vers le pickup qui était remplit.

\- On est resté un petit moment dans l'un des bâtiments et on a pris la direction inverse qui nous a mené à une sorte de petit hameau, commença à répondre la Griffin.

\- Du coup, comme ça semblait assez calme on y a passé la nuit, ajouta Alicia aux dires de la blonde. Et le lendemain en fouillant un peu plus avant de partir on a trouvé tout ça. Par contre, je vous déconseille de vous approcher de la moto, c'est chasse gardé de Clarke apparemment! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant avant de partager un regard et un sourire avec cette dernière.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, excepté Althéa qui esquissa un sourire forcé ressemblant plutôt à une grimace après avoir reçu un discret coup de coude de la part de Victor.

\- Maintenant que l'on sait que vous êtes saines et sauves, le Docteur Griffin est à l'infirmerie avec June si tu veux la rejoindre, Clarke, déclara John.

\- J'avais presque oublié ! Oui, je ferais mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Madi tu viens avec moi ? Demanda la blonde avant de partir.

\- Attendez-moi ! S'exclama Alicia avant de les suivre, Je viens avec vous, il faut que je la remercie et aussi que m'excuse de mon comportement de la dernière fois. On vous voit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d ses amis.

Elles partir donc toutes les trois en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Il n'y a rien eu de particulier pendant que nous sommes parties, Madi ? Lui demanda Alicia sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

\- Mis à part le retour des autres de l'Eligius, non rien, lui répondit Madi au moment où elles passèrent la porte les conduisant à l'infirmerie.

Elles entrèrent, et s'approchèrent du fond de la salle où elles savaient que le rescapé de l'attaque se trouvait. Abby et June était en train de discuter, et très vite la plus vieille se rendit compte de l'arrivée de sa fille.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Maman, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'était qu'un contretemps, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son étreinte avant de se reculer.

\- Très bien alors ! Je dois encore m'occuper du blessé, on se voit un peu plus tard ? Lui demanda Abby.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème, lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Docteur Griffin ! Avant que l'on ne parte, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier de votre venue dans ces murs, et également à vous présenter toutes mes excuses concernant mon comportement de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, Déclara sincèrement Alicia à l'attention d'Abigail.

Abby était assez choqué des mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche d'Alicia. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'ancienne Commandante prononcer ses mots, pas de cette manière avec autant de sincérité du moins. Elle regarda Clarke qui lui fit un sourire, et la plus vieille prit finalement la parole à son tour.

\- Merci Alicia. Il n'y a pas de problème, et je comprends votre attitude de la dernière fois, répondit-elle.

Abby tendit finalement sa main à la jeune femme brune, et cette dernière lui serra l'avant-bras à l'aide de sa main. Sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à cela Abby referma également sa main sur la veste en cuir au niveau de l'avant-bras de la brune.

Clarke et Madi était également surprises de ce que venait de faire Alicia, c'était plutôt ce qu'aurait fait l'ancienne Commandante, c'était une salutation du clan des arbres, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça de cette manière.

\- Ah oui, avant que vous ne partiez, reprit Abby quelques instants plus tard. Marcus, Raven, Indra et Gaïa et quelques-uns de nos gardes sont venus avec nous ici. Il m'a semblé utile de les faire venir, sachant l'attaque qui s'est produite récemment. Et en voyant l'état de cette homme, Abby fit un geste de la main vers le blessé, je me dis que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils vous écouteront si vous avez besoin d'eux, Alicia.

\- Je crois qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils étaient tous avec Lucciana, Charlie et Morgan dans le salon commun, si vous voulez aller les voir, leur déclara June.

\- Je pense que nous allons effectivement y aller maintenant, déclara Alicia après avoir échangé un regard avec Clarke qui acquiesça. Tu viens avec nous, Madi ? Merci encore une fois Docteur Griffin.

\- Merci à vous de la sécurité que vous nous offrez en pouvant rester ici, Alicia. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Abby.

\- Très bien, alors je vous dis à plus tard, Abby, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie suivie de Clarke et Madi.

Toutes les trois prirent la direction du salon commun pour rencontrer les nouveaux venus de l'Eligius. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils les aperçurent tout de suite. Comme le leur avait dit June, Lucciana, Charlie et Morgan étaient avec ceux qui n'étaient pas originaires de cette Terre. John, Victor et Althéa semblaient les avoir rejoints dans le salon depuis le moment où ils s'étaient séparés à l'extérieur.

La première personne à les voir fut Gaïa, suivi de peu par sa mère. La jeune femme noire semblait attendre le moment où elle pourrait de nouveau être avec sa _Heda_, que cette dernière avait fui depuis son arrivée le jour d'avant, ne voulant pas à avoir à écouter ses leçons tout de suite_. _Encore moins en ne sachant pas dans quelle situation se trouvait sa mère et Alicia. Mais maintenant, son aide pourrait en effet lui être précieuse pour l'aider à contrôler la _Fleim_, même si elle y était arrivée à entrer en contact avec les Anciens Commandants sans sa _Seda_.

Quand Indra se leva pour les accueillir, tous les nouveaux arrivants en firent de même. La femme basanée ne put s'empêcher de faire une révérence face à Alicia, après en avoir fait de même avec son _Heda _actuelle, et en fit de même devant _Wanheda_. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus gêné par rapport à sa ressemblance flagrante avec leur ancienne dirigeante, à en voir la réaction de tout le monde. Encore plus vis-à-vis de Clarke, dont elle savait qu'elle aimait Lexa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quand elles avaient été toutes les deux seule dans cette chambre. Et même s'il était peu dire qu'elle avait apprécié le moment, elle s'en sentait réellement coupable.

\- Bonjour, Alicia, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Marcus avec un grand sourire à la jeune femme avant de lui tendre la main, que la jeune femme serra tout de suite normalement. Je suis Marcus Kane, enchanté.

\- Moi de même, Marcus, répondit Alicia sur le même ton respectueux qu'avait utilisé l'homme face à elle, avant que celui-ci ne se tourne légèrement vers Clarke.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien Clarke, même si je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Ta mère a dû être heureuse de te voir.

La jeune blonde répondit à Marcus simplement avec un sourire. A ce moment précis, ceux qui étaient arrivés de l'Eligius un peu plus tôt firent leur apparition, et Niylah vint directement en direction de Clarke.

\- Clarke ! _Yu laik nou hurt ? _«Tu n'es pas blessée ?»_ Ai was worried gon yu. _«J'étais inquiète pour toi », dit l'ancienne _Trikru_ en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- _No, ai laik well Niylah, nou disha beja… _«Non, je vais bien Niylah, arrête ça s'il te plaît… » Lui répondit Clarke doucement, avec ennui en lui jetant un regard noir, de manière à ce qu'elle seule ne l'entende avant de la repousser avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

Aux côtés de la jeune blonde, Alicia n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard plus que noir à la femme un peu plus vieille qu'elles quand elle s'était approchée de Clarke. Elle n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que les deux femmes avaient bien pu se dire, mais au moment où celle qui partageait ses quartiers avait répondu et qu'elle l'avait repoussé, elle n'avait pu empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Quand elle regarda plus loin elle croisa le regard noir d'Althéa qui n'avait pas loupé un morceau de ce qui venait de se dérouler, puis celui de Victor qui avait un sourire malicieux à qui elle envoya un regard pour qu'il arrête.

Quand elle se détourna, ne voulant plus voir le regard noir qu'Althéa leur lançait à elle et Clarke, elle tomba face à face à Madi qui en avait profité pour aller à côté de Charlie, et qui lui fit un grand sourire amusé auquel la jeune femme répondit en secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé à son tour, avant de suivre Clarke qui était allé discuter avec Raven.


	19. Apprentissage et nouveaux venus

\- Clarke ! Fais attention ! Droit devant toi ! Lui cria Alicia avec inquiétude, bien qu'avec un rire qu'elle essaya d'étouffer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais malgré son avertissement, la Griffin ne put rien faire et se retrouva au sol étalé de tout son long au pied d'un arbre. La brune n'arriva pas plus longtemps à retenir le rire qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper en entendant la jeune femme blonde jurer dans tous les sens. Cette dernière se releva et reprit finalement ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de tomber.

Au bout de la cinquième ou sixième tentative de plus où la blonde se retrouva encore à terre, Alicia décida finalement de se lever du point d'observation où elle s'était assise pour pouvoir l'observer et se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivante dans son monde.

\- Clarke… Commença-t-elle en riant et en l'aidant à se relever. Tu vas vraiment finir par te tuer ou par tuer la moto à force de faire ça.

\- Non ! Je te promets que je vais finir par y arriver ! Lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire confiant envers la brune en remettant la Triumph droite sur ses roues.

\- Je n'en doute pas, déclara sa vis-à-vis en levant les yeux au ciel et en laissant échapper un son qui était entre un éclat de rire et un soupir. Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui ? Parce que si tu continues comme ça, tu seras trop fatigué pour avoir à te soucier des rôdeurs…

\- Ça va, ça va, ok... Lui répondit la blonde avec un soupir. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L'heure d'aller manger, lui répondit la brune après un coup d'œil vers sa montre.

\- Ok, laisse-moi aller rapidement me changer et on va manger ! Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre.

Alicia acquiesça et elles se rendirent dans ce qui était devenu leurs quartiers à elles deux, Madi les ayant lâchement abandonnés puisqu'elle s'était installé avec Charlie, voulant être « entre jeune ». Depuis les quatre jours où elles étaient revenues de leur expédition, elles avaient pris l'habitude de rejoindre les amis de la dirigeante des lieux ainsi que ceux de Clarke et les autres arrivants de l'Eligius dans la salle de Commandement pour partager le repas et échanger sur les dernières nouvelles et ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Ils avaient également décidés que tant que la situation ne connaissait pas d'évolution et qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucunes nouvelles informations sur ceux qui pouvaient attaquer, les autres resteraient à l'abri dans l'Eligius. Tous les jours, Clarke contactait Bellamy afin de connaitre la situation dans le vaisseau. En parallèle, la défense de l'ancienne usine de jeans avait été augmentée, notamment avec l'aide de Raven qui avait rapidement créé et mit des pièges et des capteurs tout autour. La jeune hispanique s'était fait une joie de commencer à modifier les installations de l'usine en tous points, sous la demande de la jeune dirigeante de la Coalition.

\- Ah ! On a encore failli vous attendre ! S'esclaffa Victor en les voyant entrer dans la salle toutes les deux.

Elles échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de voir qu'effectivement tout le monde était déjà installé et les attendaient pour commencer à manger.

\- Désolé ! Leur déclara Alicia en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin en se dirigeant vers le bout de la table, où se trouvait sa place attitrée. Clarke essaye encore en vain de faire de la moto …

\- Hey ! Arrête de dire ça Alicia ! Je vais y arriver ! Lui répondit Clarke en lui mettant un léger coup sur l'épaule après s'être assise à la droite de la jeune femme, à côté de sa fille qui leur fit un sourire en coin.

Le repas se déroula calmement par la suite, ponctué de rire et de diverses conversations.

\- Raven, où en es-tu de l'amélioration du générateur de l'usine ? Demanda _Wanheda_ à la jeune pilote, se souvenant qu'Alicia le lui avait demandé.

\- J'avance bien, j'arrive à réduire la consommation de carburant de quasiment de moitié pour l'instant, et j'ai bon espoir de la réduire encore un peu plus, répondit la jeune Reyes. J'ai prévu de faire de même avec ton pickup pour tester, Alicia, puis sur les autres moyens de transport. Puis quand nous pourrons sortir de la Coalition, il faudra aller chercher des panneaux solaires. Vu la surface de l'usine, nous pourrions alimenter entièrement le bâtiment avec si l'on en trouve assez, voir les véhicules et plus à terme.

\- C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup de ton aide Raven, nous pourrons peut-être ainsi rebâtir ce qui se rapproche le plus possible d'une vraie civilisation. Tu pourras voir ce que tu peux améliorer d'autre ici ? Tu as carte blanche, tant que tu évite de faire exploser des choses, lui déclara la dirigeante des lieux.

La jeune femme brune hispanique acquiesça avec un sourire et ils continuèrent tous de manger en discutant. Finissant le repas, chacun se rendit à ses occupations par la suite.

Alicia et Clarke remontèrent dans leurs quartiers, et la jeune brune se mit à étudier des cartes sur la table. Quand sa colocataire sorti de sa chambre avec la veste de moto, les gants et le casque sous le bras, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse… Déclara Alicia avec un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- Mais cette fois je vais y arriver ! Lui soutint Clarke avec un sourire. Tu viens voir ça ?

\- Oui… Si personne n'est là pour te calmer et te refréner tu vas vraiment finir par te tuer lors d'une collision avec un arbre… Lui répondit la jeune femme aux yeux verts, levant encore une fois le regard au ciel, mais malgré tout assez contente de passer du temps avec la blonde.

Elles fermèrent donc leurs quartiers et redescendirent dans le terrain autour de l'usine pour que Clarke continu d'essayer d'apprenne à dompter la moto.

Arrivées toutes les deux où elles avaient stationné l'engin, la jeune blonde fini de s'équiper et mit la moto en route.

\- Clarke, essai un peu avec le moteur éteint, lui conseilla Alicia. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas une bonne position et que c'est ce qui te fait tomber à chaque fois.

Sur les conseils de la brune, la jeune femme se mit sur la Triumph et essaya de la manier le mieux possible sans la mettre en route. Elle décida finalement de mettre en marche le moteur. Plus le temps passait, plus Clarke arrivait à faire de plus longues distances sans tomber. Puis peu à peu elle se débrouilla mieux, Alicia levant de temps en temps les yeux de ses cartes, qu'elle avait descendu avec elle, pour regarder faire la Griffin.

Puis d'un seul coup, Alicia vu la blonde partir de l'autre côté de l'usine sur la moto à une vitesse plus élevée que jusqu'à présent, faisant rugir le moteur.

\- Clarke, revient ici tout de suite ! Mais arrête ça... ! L'apostropha la brune en pestant, la voyant revenir vers elles en slalomant entre les obstacles au milieu. Tu vas te tuer !

Puis quelques instants plus tard, Clarke arrêta la moto pile à côté de la brune, à seulement quelques centimètres.

\- Tu vois, dit la blonde avec un grand sourire en enlevant son casque, je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais !

\- Ouais, ouais, ok… Maugréa Alicia en la regardant. Tu aurais aussi bien pu te tuer…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, monte !

\- Quoi !? S'exclama la dirigeante de la Coalition, N'y pense même pas, Clarke ! Non ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas de casque.

Sur ses mots, Clarke fit un encore plus grand sourire en descendant de la moto et se dirigea rapidement vers le pickup d'Alicia qui n'était pas très loin, puis fouilla dans la benne. La jeune femme brune la vit revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le second casque, que la blonde lui tendit. Cette dernière enleva également la veste renforcé qu'elle portait et la tendit à Alicia, lui faisant signe de la mettre.

\- Tu avais vraiment tout prévu, n'est-ce pas… Lui demanda la plus grande en se pinçant les lèvres dans un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, lui répondit Clarke avant de remonter sur la moto avec un sourire en coin. Tu montes avec moi ?

Alicia hésita avant de mettre la veste en secouant la tête et de finalement monter derrière la blonde, mettant son casque.

\- Accroche-toi à moi, lui dit la blonde en commençant à faire rugir le moteur en jouant avec la manette des gaz.

La brune eu à peine le temps de faire ce qui lui avait était dit, que la moto partie en trombe quelques instants plus tard.

Clarke leur fit faire le tour de l'usine plusieurs fois, avec quelques accélération poussées, obligeant sa passagère s'accrocher un peu plus à elle d'une façon où cette dernière se demanda si elle le faisait exprès et que c'était voulu.

Après quelques tours où Clarke profita d'avoir Alicia aussi proche d'elle, elle décida à contre cœur d'arrêter la moto non loin du pickup. De son côté, la brune devait bien avouer que ça avait était agréable, et pas seulement la vitesse et les ronronnements de la moto.

Quand elles descendirent toutes les deux de la Triumph et qu'elles retirèrent leurs casques, Raven était face à elles avec un énorme sourire en regardant la moto.

\- Alors, finalement tu y es arrivée, Clarke ? Demanda l'hispanique avec un sourire en coin. Sans abîmer ton magnifique petit visage de blonde en plus, a priori ! Fini-t-elle en rigolant, avant que Clarke ne lui jette un regard noir.

\- Je rigole, je rigole ! S'exclama tout de suite Raven en blanchissant, Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de la mort, _Wanheda_ !

\- Elle y est arrivée, répondit Alicia à la place de la blonde en laissant échapper un rire. Par contre Clarke, impossible que tu ailles en expédition avec ça !

\- Mais pourquoi !? Lui demanda la blonde choquée en la regardant avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Dans un premier temps, la moto fait beaucoup trop de bruit. En plus les roues ne tiendront jamais si tu dois sortir de la route, ce qui peux arriver assez régulièrement. Et pour finir, tu ne peux rien ramener de ce que tu trouve sur une moto, ça parait logique.

\- Mais Alicia ! S'il te plait ! Lui demanda la plus jeune en l'implorant.

\- Euh… Alicia ? Si je peux me permettre… Commença Raven en voyant l'air plus que dépité de son amie. Je peux peut-être faire des modifications pour régler les problèmes ?

Alicia regarda longuement Clarke, puis la moto, puis de nouveau Clarke qui lui fit des yeux de chien battu, et enfin la nouvelle venue de l'Eligius, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Très bien. Raven, tu as mon autorisation pour le faire, mais garde en tête que la sécurité et l'amélioration de l'usine vienne en premier. C'est bien clair ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en cédant devant le regard de la blonde, mais étant malgré tout directive et en faisant passer le plus important en premier.

\- Bien compris, Cheffe ! Lui déclara Raven avant de s'éloigner.

Quant à Clarke, elle la regarda avec un immense sourire, quand soudain la corne de brume servant d'alarme portée par les gardes sur les portes fut sonnée. Clarke et Alicia échangèrent tout de suite un regard inquiet, avant que cette dernière ne s'adresse aux personnes autour d'elles qui commençaient à paniquer.

\- Stop ! Calmez-vous tout de suite ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! Déclara Alicia avec toute son autorité, rappelant une nouvelle fois pourquoi c'était elle qui était aux commandes de la Coalition. Que tous les civils entrent et se mettent à l'abri, les autres vous restez sur vos garde ! Je veux des snipers sur le toit tout de suite pour nous couvrir !

Tous se mirent en place comme ils l'avaient appris et entre temps Indra arriva avec les hommes qu'elle avait fait venir de l'Eligius. Pour la plupart d'anciens _Trikru_ mais également des _Skaikru_. Ils se mirent tous en position sous les ordres d'Alicia leur donna.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe au portail, est-ce que tu viens avec moi Clarke ? Lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Ne compte même pas y aller sans moi, bien sûr que je viens avec toi, répondit la Griffin. Je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi et je compte bien m'y tenir.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes approchèrent du pickup pour récupérer un pistolet et un poignard qu'elles cachèrent sur elles, avant de se rendre devant le portail.

Avant de n'être complètement en ligne de vue, Alicia fit signe à Clarke de s'arrêter et de manière étonnante, pour une fois la jeune blonde l'écouta. La brune quant à elle continua de s'avancer face à la grille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune femme de but en blanc à son vis-à-vis.

L'homme en face d'elle devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine et semblait être plutôt charismatique. Il était assez grand et massif, avec des cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux gris aussi froids que de la glace. Derrière lui, plusieurs hommes armés qui semblaient attendre ses ordres. Il devait très certainement être leur chef.

\- Dans un premier temps, parler à celui qui est en charge de cet endroit, qui me semble assez sympa vu de l'extérieur, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin à la brune.

\- Tu l'as en face de toi, lui répondit Alicia calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, Chérie ! S'esclaffa-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « Chérie », espèce de connard ! Dit-elle avec hargne en tapant sur le portail, ce qui fit reculer l'homme de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Tu l'as en face de toi », connard ? Fini-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Très bien, si c'est toi alors … Dit-il en déglutissant difficilement, avant de se reprendre et de remettre un sourire en coin sur visage. Ce que je veux, c'est que dans un premier temps vous dégagiez de cet endroit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va simplement t'écouter et le faire ? Demanda Alicia avec un air froid en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

\- Tout simplement car nous étions là avant vous, et que notre camp est en train de tomber en miettes. Et qu'ici vous semblez avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour survivre, fini-t-il avec un grand sourire, sûr de lui.

\- On a en parti bâti cet endroit, donc tu te doutes bien que nous n'allons pas te le donner simplement parce que tu nous le demande et que tu n'étais pas loin. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'en chercher un autre.

\- Mais c'est celui-ci que je veux, ma belle, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et si je peux t'avoir en même temps, je suis encore plus gagnant !

Sur ces mots, Clarke ne pouvant en supporter plus se rapprocha d'Alicia, se mettant face à l'homme.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Tu es sourd ou complètement abruti ? Lui lança Clarke en le toisant d'un regard noir.

\- Ah ! Mais si toutes les femmes de cet endroit sont comme vous, je vous garde toutes ! Ça me donne encore plus envie de rentrer tout de suite, fini-t-il en se rapprochant de la grille et en s'y appuyant, tout en reluquant Clarke avec un air plus qu'appréciateur avec une lueur de luxure.

\- Lève tes yeux de là tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je ne te les crèves, fils de pute ! S'exclama Alicia en se rapprochant de la grille, voyant rouge face au regard qu'il porta sur la blonde.

\- Ah mais… Commença–t-il avec une lueur de compréhension. Donc c'est ta copine ? C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais ! Elle a l'air vraiment bonne, je la verrais bien dans mon lit faire certaines choses…

Alicia se rapprocha encore plus de l'homme, n'étant plus en état de réfléchir plus. Et en faisant cette erreur, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'homme sorti de sous son manteau un long poignard et le mit sur la gorge de la brune, qui ne bougea pas tout de suite.

\- Alors, quel est ton petit nom ? Demanda l'homme à la blonde, tenant toujours Alicia au bout de son couteau. Moi c'est Michael, enchanté.

\- Tu peux m'appeler _Wanheda_, ça signifie Commandante de la Mort, si tu veux tout savoir. Et tu ferais bien de la lâcher tout de suite et de tirer le plus loin possible.

Il se mit à rigoler et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Alicia renversa la situation en lui plantant son couteau que'elle avait seulement quelques instants plus tôt dans l'épaule. Elle le retira avec un geste brusque tout en le tournant faisant hurler l'homme de douleur, avant de le remettre directement sur son cou.

\- Michael, je viens de toucher un point juste à côté de ton artère, donc tu as un peu de temps, mais si tu n'es pas soigné rapidement tu es mort. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un ici voit ta sale tronche, ou même celle d'uns de tes petits chiens, tu peux te considérer comme mort, j'y veillerais personnellement. Alors maintenant retourne chez toi tout de suite, Déclara-t-elle calmement avant de le jeter par terre un peu plus loin.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture dans laquelle il devait probablement être arrivé, et tous les étrangers partirent avec lui en le suivant.

\- Alicia ! Tu saignes ! S'exclama la blonde en voyant du sang couler le long du cou de la jeune femme, avant de délicatement poser sa main sur la blessure, sa main devenant rouge.

\- Ce n'est rien, Clarke, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit-elle, avant que la blonde ne déchire un morceau de son haut pour compresser un peu la plaie.

\- Je me fous que tu penses que ce ne soit rien Alicia, tu viens avec moi. Je ne t'amène pas à l'infirmerie si tu veux pas, juste dans ta chambre. Et pas un mot, rajouta la blonde face à Alicia qui ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Alicia donna rapidement ses ordres aux personnes autour d'elle, avant de suivre sa compagne de logement jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Allonge-toi, lui ordonna Clarke une fois dans la chambre de la brune, avant de prendre une compresse et du désinfectant.

Le sosie de Lexa ne chercha pas à lui répondre, et fit ce que la jeune femme avait demandé, ordonné même. Délicatement, la blonde se mit à nettoyer la plaie.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est rien. Tu aurais pu avoir bien pire, tu as été inconsciente Alicia.

\- Ce salopard n'avait pas à parler de toi de la manière dont il l'a fait ! Répliqua Alicia avec un regard noir en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Alicia, commença Clarke avec un air doux, même si tu t'es senti obligé de me défendre… Dans un premier temps je suis capable de le faire moi-même. Et dis-toi que ta vie vaudra toujours bien plus à mes yeux que ce que quelqu'un peu dire envers moi qui pourrait toucher mon ego. Donc ne refais plus jamais une chose comme ça. Même si ça me touche beaucoup.

Devant le regard doux de Clarke posé de cette façon sur elle, Alicia ne put s'empêcher pour la deuxième fois de se pencher vers la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment c'était sentir les lèvres de la blonde contre les sienne. Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de cette dernière, Alicia emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser devant plus passionné, elle fit délicatement basculer Clarke sous elle dans son lit.


	20. Guerre froide

Clarke venait d'avoir un message de la part de Raven il y a quelques minutes, lui demandant de la rejoindre quand elle le pourrait dans l'un des garages de l'usine. Et il est peu dire que la jeune blonde n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de prendre la décision de rejoindre son amie sur le champ.

Pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques jours depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, elle s'était laissé aller sous les caresses d'Alicia. Et pour la deuxième fois en aussi peu de temps, la jeune femme l'avait repoussé en lui disant que ce n'était pas quelque chose de possible. Elle comprenait la décision de la jeune brune, mais ça n'enlevait absolument rien à ce que la blonde pouvait ressentir à cet instant, ou bien même au moment où Alicia le lui avait dit. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser, elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas Lexa, pourtant rien n'y faisait. Tout en elle, tout ce qu'elle la voyait faire, la plupart de ses réactions, lui faisait penser à l'ancienne Commandante. Et elle ne pensait pas que ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, pas à ce niveau-là, pas comme ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible à ce point-là. Elle était irrémédiablement et totalement attirée par Alicia, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire ou faire. Ainsi depuis deux jours, elle faisait tout son maximum afin d'éviter de se retrouver en tête à tête seule avec la jeune femme. Ce qui était quelque peu compliqué puisqu'elles partageaient toutes les deux les quartiers de la brune.

En arrivant assez proche de la position du garage que Raven lui avait donné précédemment, elle essaya de se reprendre du mieux qu'elle le pu afin que son amie ne puisse pas remarquer son désarroi. En entrant dans le garage, elle put voir un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment Raven et Octavia. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de discuter, à côté d'une bâche recouvrant quelque chose, qu'elle arriva rapidement à deviner comme étant surement la forme de sa moto.

\- Ah, Clarke, tu es là ! S'exclama Raven à sa encontre en la voyant arriver de loin.

\- Clarke, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Octavia inquiète à son amie en fronçant les sourcils, en voyant son air désabusé.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas O', lui répondit-elle avec un sourire faux et forcé, en espérant pouvoir faire un peu plus illusion.

Raven et Octavia échangèrent toutes les deux un regard emplis d'inquiétude pour leur amie, avant de décider d'un commun accord d'un seul regard de laisser de côté le problème pour l'instant et de se diriger vers la bâche. La blonde leur en parlerait si elle le voulait et au moment où elle le voudrait, elle était comme ça. Rien ne servait de la brusquer et de la presser.

\- Prépare-toi, Clarke ! Lui dit Raven avec un grand sourire en la regardant, tout en agrippant la bâche. Je pense que ce que tu vas voir devrait te plaire !

Sur ces mots, Clarke s'approcha d'elles et les deux brunes soulevèrent la bâche d'un seul mouvement, découvrant sa moto portant diverses modifications qu'avait dû apporter Raven, comme elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait.

\- Ce que tu as devant toi, j'en suis assez fière ! Lui dit l'hispanique toujours avec le même sourire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne fasse quasiment plus de bruit, et tu n'as quasiment plus besoin de gazole pour la faire tourner. J'ai ajouté un petit panneau solaire que j'ai trouvé dans l'usine sur la carrosserie. Ah oui, et j'ai aussi remplacé les roues pour des tout-terrains. Et quelques autres améliorations en tout genre que tu découvriras plus tard à l'utilisation !

\- Merci beaucoup Raven, déclara la blonde avec un petit sourire cette fois un peu plus vrai, touché par les efforts de la brune, en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ah, O' a aussi aidé. Enfin, comme elle a pu, si on peut vraiment appeler ça aider! Ajouta la pilote avant qu'Octavia ne la pousse. Aie ! Octavia ! Tiens ton casque, Clarke, j'imagine que tu veux aller la tester tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, la blonde leur fit un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la tête avant de mettre son casque, d'enfourcher la moto et d'aller faire un tour. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se vider la tête à ce moment précis.

Elle remarqua effectivement comme le lui avait dit Raven quand elle le lui avait montré que l'engin ne faisait quasiment presque plus de bruit, il pouvait à peine être entendu par elle. Et elle ne voulu pas trop forcer d'un seul coup, mais elle se rendit compte que l'hispanique semblait également avoir augmenté la puissance du moteur. Quant au changement des roues qui avait été effectué, elle pouvait maintenant aller où elle le voulait sans avoir peur de perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Elle resta un moment sur la moto, faisant le tour de la propriété et profitant du calme l'entourant ainsi que de la liberté d'esprit qu'elle avait quand elle devait se concentrer sur le pilotage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida finalement d'aller garer la moto dans le garage ou Raven et Octavia la lui avait montré. Elle enleva le casque et descendit de l'engin, avant de se rendre compte de la présence nouvelle du pickup de la dirigeante des lieux dans le garage. Clarke pu entendre plusieurs voix de loin, ces dernières furent plus claires quand elle se rapprocha un peu.

\- Du coup, je vais même pouvoir mettre des panneaux solaires sur une grande partie de la carrosserie. Tu n'auras quasiment plus à utiliser de carburant ! S'exclama Raven. Et tu n'aura donc plus à t'inquiéter de devoir en chercher sur la route, ou d'en emporter plus en partant. Ce qui fera un sacré gain de temps, mais aussi de place.

\- C'est certain que c'est une très grosse avancée en terme d'équipement ! Pour nous tous. Je te laisses faire Raven, a priori je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être très utile au niveau technique, lui répondit la propriétaire du véhicule en s'éloignant pour sortir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, à plus tard.

\- Merci, Alicia ! Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu. Lui déclara l'autre brune.

En se rapprochant de la sortie, Alicia aperçu Clarke. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle devait réagir vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. La situation était quelque peu complexe entre elles-deux, depuis ces deux derniers jours. Clarke de son côté ne savait pas plus qu'elle comment elle devait se comporter face à la brune.

\- Je vois que Raven a fait du bon boulot, dit Alicia en montrant avec un geste de la main la moto, pour essayer de briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre elles deux en seulement quelques instants.

\- Oui, je viens d'aller la tester, commença Clarke avec un sourire un peu crispé. Elle a fait du très bon travail et maintenant elle respecte tes conditions pour que je puisse sortir avec.

\- C'est parfait, lui répondit Alicia avec le même type de sourire. Mais attends encore un peu pour sortir. Je tiens à être sûr que ce Michael ait bien compris ce qu'on lui a dit et ne revienne plus. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu te retrouves seule avec lui dehors. Encore moins avec les propos qu'il a tenu la dernière fois.

\- C'est noté, après tout c'est toi qui dirige ici, lui répondit Clarke sur un ton neutre avant de s'éloigner pour sortir du bâtiment.

Alicia se retrouva seule au milieu de la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer fortement et de se traiter de tous les noms possibles. L'entendant de loin, Raven se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

\- J'imagine que vu les insultes dont tu es en train de te traiter, juste après que Clarke ne parte, tu as eut un problème avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la mécano en posa sa main sur l'une des épaule d'Alicia, qui baissa rapidement la tête.

\- Justement, je n'en sais rien du tout… Répondit la brune, déçue d'elle-même. Si, je sais en fait, mais je ne comprends plus rien. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais…

\- Ne te mets pas trop la pression, et laisse lui du temps, reprit la plus vieille en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir sa phrase. Tu ressembles tellement à Lexa… Je suis désolée, tu dois être vraiment fatiguée à force d'entendre ça…

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça… Mais nous ne pouvons pas être aussi semblable, non ? Lui répondit Alicia avec surprise.

\- Bien plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le croire, Alicia. Lui dit la jeune brune. Quand Clarke ne sera plus dans cet état, demande-lui de te montrer l'un des dessins qu'elle a fait de Lexa. Je suis certaine qu'elle en a des dizaines, voir bien plus. Même moi je suis perturbé de te voir si proche en me disant que tu n'es pas Lexa, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de Clarke quand elle te voit ou que tu es proche d'elle…

Après avoir dit ça, Raven s'éloigna à son tour. Alicia pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus mal face au comportement qu'elle avait eu vis-à-vis de la blonde. Elle sentait bien que leur relation avait drastiquement changé après ce moment, et elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à la blonde et face à cette situation. Elle ne savait plus comment elle pourrait désormais rétablir la situation, et retrouver la relation qu'elles avaient toutes les deux auparavant.

Elle décida de se rendre dans le salon commun, leur repas étant devenu habituel n'allant pas tarder à avoir lieu. Elle fit donc tout le chemin avant d'y arriver dans ses pensées, saluant distraitement ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent aujourd'hui. Elle devait vraiment trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Clarke, et le plus rapidement possible.

En entrant finalement dans le salon, elle aperçut cette dernière un peu plus loin qui était occupé avec un livre, et n'osant pas la déranger tout de suite Alicia prit place sur l'un des canapés dans l'uns des coins de la salle d'où elle pouvait voir la blonde. Après plusieurs minutes passés à l'observer, pas de manière la plus discrète soit-il, elle rassembla finalement tout son courage et se décida à aller la voir pour s'excuser. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour se lever du fauteuil et se diriger dans sa direction, Niylah vint s'asseoir sur le canapé auprès de l'autre blonde. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été capable de réagir avant.

De son côté, Clarke était bloquée sur la même page du livre qu'elle avait dans les mains depuis un certain moment, n'arrivant pas à finir la page. Sa tête étant bien trop encombrée pour comprendre la moindre chose de ce qui était réellement écrit. Elle se rendit à peine compte de l'arrivée de Niylah à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas prête de l'avoir fini ce livre, vu l'allure à laquelle tu vas… Déclara l'ancienne _Trikru _après quelques minutes avec un air taquin.

\- Encore moins si tu viens à côté de moi me déranger, lui répondit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, donc tu admets quand même un tout petit peu que je te perturbe tellement que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer ? Lui demanda la plus vieille, toujours de la même manière, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire, décidant finalement d'entrer dans le jeu de la blonde, Mais c'est peut-être le cas, en effet.

\- Ah. Alors ça te dirais qu'on aille dehors toutes les deux ? Lui proposa Niylah avec un grand sourire. Juste pour se promener, je précise, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- C'est ça ! Répondit Clarke avec un grand éclat de rire. Allons-nous promener dehors alors si tu veux.

La Native se leva et lui tendit l'une de ses mains que Clarke prit et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle. Clarke ne remarquant ni la jeune brune aux yeux verts, ni l'air blessé qu'elle portait à ce moment, ayant assisté et entendue toute la scène. Pourtant, la brune se fustigea mentalement tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser paraître plus longtemps. C'était elle qui avait repoussé la blonde ce n'était pas le contraire, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être celle qui se sentait blessé. Elle resta donc prostré dans le coin de la salle pendant un moment, d'une manière dont elle l'avait rarement été jusqu'à ce moment.

Niylah et Clarke était effectivement sorties toutes les deux prendre l'air et se promener, la Native étant de plus en plus confiante dans ses avances envers l'autre blonde, cette dernière ayant finalement décidé de laisser faire la plus âgée.

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises au pied d'un grand arbre, en discutant et riant, quand la _Wonkru_ posa doucement sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de la blonde et commença à la caresser. Ne voyant aucun signe négatif de la part de Clarke, elle continua et se rapprocha d'elle afin d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser doux mais sensuel, que la Griffin lui rendit tout de suite plus par réflexe à ce moment là que par réelle envie. La plus vieille remonta un peu plus sa main sur la cuisse, faisant échapper un gémissement à celle qu'elle était en train d'embrasser.

\- Niyl'… Pas ici… Gémit Clarke en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'arbre quand la Native se mit à attaquer son cou.

\- Alors viens avec moi dans ma chambre, personne n'y sera à cette heure-ci, lui proposa la femme en lui mordillant l'oreille tout en appuyant de plus en plus ses caresses.

Il n'en fallut pas plus que ça à la jeune femme pour se lever sur le champ et la suivre dans ses quartiers. Etant arrivés dans la chambre de l'ancienne _Trikru_, elles prirent à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte, qu'elles reprirent rapidement ce qu'elles avaient commencés quelques instants plus tôt.

En déshabillant la blonde, Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Lexa, puis ensuite pour Alicia. Cette dernière l'avait repoussé par deux fois après qu'elles se soient abandonnés l'une à l'autre. Et même si elle pensait de tout son cœur que la jeune brune aux yeux vert pouvait au fond d'elle être l'ancienne _Heda_, il ne changeait en rien qu'elle avait énormément été blessée par les réactions précédentes de la dirigeante des lieux. Elle décida donc de profiter de l'instant présent qu'elle pouvait passer dans les bras de la Native. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en voudrait par la suite d'avoir encore une fois fait miroiter un quelconque espoir à la blonde, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus qu'une étreinte qui lui permettrait de tout oublier pour un moment.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté le salon commun et avoir reprit un minimum de contenance, Alicia se rendit dans la salle de Commandement afin de partager leur repas habituel du midi. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, faisant un léger sourire crispé à Madi qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, pour une fois tu n'es pas la dernière à être arrivée ! Rigola Victor en la voyant, mais l'homme se calma tout de suite face au regard sombre qu'arborait à cet instant la jeune femme, rendant les yeux verts d'Alicia bien plus foncés que ceux qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

\- Clarke n'est pas avec toi Alicia ? Lui demanda Madi, étant assez étonnée.

\- Non, répondit la jeune fille d'un air qu'elle voulu le plus neutre possible. J'imagine qu'elle ne va pas surement plus tarder à arriver. Nous pouvons commencer ?

\- Oui, lui répondit John. Il manque aussi Niylah, mais je pense qu'elle non plus ne va pas tarder, elle devait avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Ah ça ! Rien n'est moins sûr, il ne faut pas compter qu'elle arrive rapidement je pense ! Déclara Raven avec un rire. A priori elle avait plutôt quelqu'un à se faire. J'ai voulu passer chercher quelque chose dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes et vu ce que j'ai pu entendre elle n'était pas toute seule. Donc elle ne viendra surement pas. Et j'imagine que Clarke est encore sur sa moto ou en train de faire je ne sais quoi.

Aux mots de la jeune hispanique, Alicia serra la mâchoire et en fit de même avec son poing sur le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main, ses phalanges blanchissants. Elle s'était bien entendu rendu compte de l'absence des deux femmes dans la salle, dès son entrée dans celle-ci. Et à en croire ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt dans le salon commun, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'identité de la personne qui était dans la chambre avec Niylah.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de se dire concernant la jeune Griffin, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette sensation de jalousie se déchaîner intérieurement, sensation nouvelle chez elle. Elle termina rapidement son repas, sans trop s'adresser à quiconque, écoutant distraitement et à peine les conversations.

\- Raven, le pickup est prêt ? Demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup avec un air neutre à la jeune hispanique.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fait toutes les modifications que je voulais faire, mais tu peux l'utiliser oui, si c'est ce que tu me demande, lui répondit-elle avec un air étonné.

\- Très bien, tu diras aux autres que je vais faire un tour dehors, lui déclara la dirigeante des lieux avant de sortir de la salle rapidement.

\- Alicia ! L'appela Althéa avant de s'avancer vers elle. J'ai entendu que tu vas sortir, je peux venir avec toi ?

Alicia pesa le pour et le contre en regardant son amie et reprit finalement la parole. Elle voulait être seule, mais peut-être qu'un peu de compagnie de la part de son amie pourrait l'aider.

\- Oui, si tu veux, déclara-t-elle en soupirant bien que faisant un petit sourire à son amie.


	21. Et ça continue

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je sais que je vous malmène légèrement et ça va durer encore un petit moment. (Ne m'en voulez pas!)

Il faut comprendre que des deux côtés la situation n'est pas des plus simple, même si les raisons sont différentes.

Mais ! Ne vous en faites pas, en général, je préfère quand tout se fini bien !

Merci encore une fois à vous tous de continuer de suivre l'histoire, et particulièrement aux personnes qui prennent un peu plus de temps pour laisser une petite review ! :) Je suis à plus de 9000 views et je n'aurais jamais pensé ça possible !

Je suis aussi très contente si je donne envie à certains d'entre vous de regarder Fear, la série en vaut le coup ! (Mais attention, comme je commence après la S4, vous risquez d'être spoilé...)

* * *

Alicia et Althéa avaient passé les heures précédentes à fouiller différents magasins afin de récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être et qui leur serait utile. Elles s'étaient notamment arrêtées dans différents magasins d'électroniques, où elles avaient récupéré ce que Raven avait demandé à Alicia dont elle avait besoin.

Dans un premier temps, la jeune brune voulait attendre que la situation se calme pour monter une expédition et se mettre à la recherche des composants, mais elle avait eu un besoin viscéral de quitter sur le champ la Coalition pendant un petit moment. Elle aurait plutôt préféré le faire seule, mais il fallait admettre qu'Althéa lui avait été assez utile jusqu'à présent. Et elle était finalement contente de passer du temps avec son amie, qu'elle devait admettre avoir quelque peu délaissé depuis l'arrivée de l'Eligius sur leur Terre.

C'est comme ça qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans le pickup avec une dizaine de panneau solaire à l'arrière ainsi que divers câbles, batteries et autres composants.

\- Al', tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les environs ? Demanda la dirigeante à la journaliste.

\- Non, lui répondit la brune aux cheveux courts, en regardant une nouvelle fois la carte qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Bien, de toute façon nous avons bien remplit le pickup, bien plus que je ne pensais pouvoir le faire en partant de l'usine, Reprit Alicia. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à tomber, on devrait se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit.

Sa compagne de voyage lui donnant son accord, elles se mirent donc toutes deux à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où elles pourraient passer la nuit tout en ayant un certain minimum de sécurité.

Elles finirent donc par s'arrêter un peu plus loin dans une sorte de quartier résidentiel, qui ne semblait pas être pas trop grand. Il devait y avoir moins d'une dizaine de maisons entourés de grilles et le grand portail dans l'allée principale était ouvert.

\- On va aller voir ici si c'est bon, déclara Alicia en se garant à côté de l'unes des maisons, de manière à pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement si besoin, Mais reste sur tes gardes, Al'. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre à l'intérieur.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture armes en mains, avant de se diriger vers la porte la plus proche qu'Alicia ouvrit doucement. Cette dernière entra dans la maison en faisant signe à l'autre brune de l'attendre à l'extérieur, son poignard dans une main, une lampe de poche dans l'autre.

Elle tapa contre le mur avec le manche de son poignard pour attirer les rôdeurs qui pourraient éventuellement être dans la maison. Et ça ne loupa pas, à peine quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit plusieurs râles provenant des rôdeurs, qui s'approchèrent de sa position. Elle fit donc signe à Althéa de rester dehors, et elle-même se recula sur le seuil de la porte.

Alicia pu voir quatre cadavres marchands venant d'une porte située directement face à elle, de l'autre côté du couloir de la maison. Elle les laissa s'approcher d'elles, et si tôt qu'ils eurent passés la porte, elles les mirent à terre un à un.

\- Ok, au moins ça c'est fait, déclara la dirigeante de la Coalition. On va aller voir s'il en reste dans la maison, mais si ce n'est pas le cas je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être rester ici pour cette nuit.

Elles firent donc le tour du rez-de-chaussée, ne voyant a priori aucune menace se profiler à l'horizon. Toutes les deux montèrent à l'étage et fouillèrent de la même manière, se séparant pour cette fois en se répartissant la surface puisqu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de surface à couvrir.

Alicia était en train de fouiller l'une des chambres quand elle entendit tout d'un coup une musique assez forte provenant de l'intérieur de la maison se mettre en marche, et elle se mit donc à courir le plus rapidement possible en direction de la source du son.

\- Putain de merde ! Cria Althéa tout en essayant de couper le son, qui semblait provenir d'une vieille stéréo.

\- Althéa ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à la brune en la voyant paniquer en essayant d'éteindre ce qui avait provoqué ce raffut.

\- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais réussi à éteindre ce truc ! Déclara la plus vieille en essayant toujours en vain d'éteindre l'appareil.

Elles entendirent soudain un grand fracas provenant de l'extérieur de la maison où elles se trouvaient, comme si quelque chose d'assez lourd était tombé. Alicia s'approcha rapidement de l'unes des fenêtres et observa ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Merde… Jura-t-elle entre ses dents en voyant la porte de la maison juste en face d'elle à terre et un grand nombre de rôdeurs la traversant. De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas les compter, mais il été certain qu'ils devaient être au moins une quinzaine à l'heure actuelle et les morts continuaient d'affluer un par un.

Elle se déplaça vers une autre fenêtre afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. De sa position actuelle, elle pouvait voir une petite horde de rôdeur se diriger vers la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement avec Althéa. Et c'était en plus de ceux qu'elle avait pu voir sortir de l'autre maison.

\- Al', il faut y aller tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle à la brune aux cheveux courts qui venait enfin de réussir à faire taire l'appareil, en la prenant par le bras. Ils sont beaucoup trop pour qu'on puisse les affronter à deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour rapidement de la fenêtre que venait de libérer Alicia, avant de voir l'étendue de la situation par elle-même et de comprendre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle fut tirée et même presque trainée vers la porte d'entrée par la plus jeune.

\- Il faut y aller tout de suite ! Déclara précipitamment la jeune Clark en voyant les rôdeurs se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elles. Si on se bouge, on peut atteindre le pickup et se barrer.

A la fin de sa phrase, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent rapidement un regard en se comprenant, avant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible vers le véhicule. Si elles ne pouvaient pas atteindre le pickup, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Elles auraient très peu de chances de s'en tirer indemnes.

Dans la précipitation qui leur était imposé par la situation pour avoir une chance de survivre, Althéa ne fut pas en mesure de voir l'objet au sol qui la fit lourdement trébucher, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y attendre.

\- Althéa ! Cria la plus jeune en se retournant, voyant la journaliste à terre et les rôdeurs se rapprocher dangereusement de son amie encore à terre.

\- Va-t'en Alicia ! lui cria-t-elle en se relevant le plus rapidement possible et en prenant son poignard dans ses mains, les morts étant très proches d'elle.

\- Tu peux rêver ! Lui répondit la jeune femme qui n'avait pas attendu la phrase de son amie pour faire demi-tour et se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

Quand Alicia arriva près de la journaliste, la plus jeune se jeta dans la mêlée et commença à mettre à terre les morts les plus proches avec ses poignards, avec l'aide d'Althéa. Mais elles ne pourraient pas s'occuper de tous les morts, ils étaient bien trop nombreux, même pour elles. Alors la jeune dirigeante sorti rapidement son pistolet et fit feu où elle le pouvait.

\- On va reculer vers le pickup en leur tirant dessus, déclara la dernière des Clark, tout en reculant brusquement pour éviter d'être mordu par l'uns des rôdeurs qui s'était dangereusement approché d'elle.

Son amie suivie ses directives et commença à reculer en direction du véhicule, tout en tirant comme il avait était décidé. Arrivée au pickup, Alicia récupéra rapidement un M-16 avant de se remettre en position pour faire feu vers les morts avec le fusil.

\- Entre dans le pickup par la porte conducteur et mets tout de suite le moteur en route ! Ordonna-t-elle à la journaliste.

Cette dernière fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur comme le lui avait demandé Alicia, avant de rapidement mettre le contact et d'aller sur le siège passager. De son côté, la dirigeante de la Coalition continuait de maintenir le plus possible à distance les morts, tout en se rapprochant du véhicule. Elle finit par y entrer et faire démarrer le pickup en trombe après avoir jeté le M-16 sur le siège à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien, Al' ? Demanda-t-elle en continuant de conduire le plus loin possible de la horde. Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois…

Quand son amie lui confirma qu'elle allait bien, la conductrice se re-concentra sur la route tout en gardant le silence et conduisit un moment, cherchant un abri potentiel pour la nuit après avoir pris le temps d'être certaine d'avoir fui la horde.

\- Je crois bien que l'on va devoir dormir dans le pickup… Déclara la plus jeune avec un soupir las en regardant son amie, après avoir cherché jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit un abri acceptable en vain.

\- Mieux vaut ça que d'encore se retrouver piégé et d'y rester … Répondit Althéa avec un léger pouffement de rire, ce qui fit sourire l'autre brune.

\- Vu comme ça… Répondit Alicia avec un sourire en coin. L'avantage, c'est que d'ici au moins on peut voir les alentours.

La plus jeune regarda par sa fenêtre, elles s'étaient stationnées au beau milieu d'un champ et elles avaient donc effectivement une vue parfaite sur ce qui les entourait et pouvait voir arriver la menace.

\- Alicia… L'appela doucement la brune aux cheveux courts. Merci, tu m'as encore une fois sauvée la vie…

Quand elle se retourna vers son amie pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de la remercier, qu'elle l'aurait fait dans tous les cas, la jeune femme se rendit compte que la journaliste était beaucoup plus proche d'elle que ce qui été nécessaire. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire ou même dire quoi que ce soit, Althéa se rapprocha d'elle et à ce moment-là Alicia compris enfin qu'elle cherchait à l'embrasser. Pendant un dixième de seconde elle ne sut que faire, puis finalement elle se recula brusquement contre la portière, tout en mettant délicatement l'unes de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie, pour la tenir éloignée d'elle.

\- Non, Althéa. Déclara-t-elle doucement mais fermement en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière se recula finalement à son tour et se laissa tomber contre son siège avec un soupir, tout en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est à cause de Clarke ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement avec tristesse après quelques instants.

\- Non, Al', répondit tout de suite Alicia à sa question. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle. On en a déjà parlé, bien avant que Clarke ne rentre dans la balance. Je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement que mon amie, une très bonne amie. Ce n'est pas possible nous deux, pas comme ça. Et je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le comprennes, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'illusions et de faux espoirs. Cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec Clarke.

\- Alicia, commença l'autre brune avec un rire nerveux, je crois tout ce que tu viens de me dire et je te promets que je ferais des efforts. Mais s'il te plait, ne me ment pas, et surtout, ne te ment pas à toi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en gardant son regard vert encré dans celui de la plus âgée.

\- Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas nier comme ça que Clarke ne t'attire pas. Ça se voit Alicia, vraiment. Victor l'a vu aussi, on en a parlé... Depuis qu'elle est là, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer du temps avec elle. Et je peux te parier qu'elle est aussi attirée par toi vu comme elle agit.

Alicia se mit à rire jaune en regardant la femme en face d'elle, avant de finalement détourner rapidement le regard et de baisser les yeux sur le volant, mais Althéa pu apercevoir un voile de tristesse teinter son regard.

\- La question ne se pose même pas Al'… C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air…

\- Pourquoi ça le serait ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'a priori je ressemble à leur ancienne dirigeante…

\- Oui, j'ai pu voir ça, vu comment ils semblent tous te vénérer… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème avec Clarke, fini la journaliste.

\- Clarke était avec elle, leur dirigeante. Elle était amoureuse d'elle et elle l'est encore. Elle ne voit en moi que le reflet de Lexa. Et j'ai simplement l'impression de profiter de ça, de profiter d'elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, si tu veux tout savoir… Mais ça ne pourra mener à rien du tout, rien de bon en tout cas, que ce soit pour moi ou même pour elle… Il se trouve que la seule personne pour qui je ressens quelque chose dans ce monde est la seule personne avec qui il ne pourra jamais rien se passer de plus… Fini Alicia avec une voix quelque peu brisée.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quand elle te regarde c'est toi qu'elle voit. Alicia Clarke, la dirigeante de la Coalition.

\- C'est bien le problème… J'ai vu des dessins de Lexa, et je peux t'assurer que ça m'a presque fait flipper de voir à quel point elle me ressemble. Et plus du physique, a priori tout ce que je fais, tout en moi lui fait penser à Lexa… Peut-être qu'effectivement elle me voit moi, mais indirectement elle voit aussi Lexa...

Un moment passa entre elles dans le silence le plus complet, avant que la plus jeune des deux ne reprenne finalement la parole après un soupir.

\- Repose-toi, Al. Je vais m'occuper du premier tour de garde, dit-elle en sortant du pickup en prenant le fusil pour faire un tour.

La nuit se passa tranquillement et sans problème, dans le calme le plus total. Au lever du jour, elles reprirent dès que possible la route afin de rejoindre la Coalition, où les gardes en poste à ce moment-là les laissèrent passer les portes sans aucun problème. Elles sortirent toutes les deux du véhicule en récupérant leurs affaires, avant qu'Alicia ne sorte son talkie-walkie.

\- Raven ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle dans l'appareil après l'avoir remis en marche.

\- Oui, Alicia ! Lui répondit l'hispanique de l'autre bout du combiné.

\- Tu es où ? J'ai quelques cadeaux pour toi qui t'attendent dehors, ajouta la plus jeune.

\- J'arrive, je suis là ! Je vous vois ! S'exclama la mécano avant que la communication ne soit coupé.

\- Tu as du matériel dans le pickup, annonça Alicia quand Raven fut face à elle à peine quelques instants plus tard. Tiens les clés, ça sera plus facile que de tout transporter à la main.

Après avoir regardé un moment avec un léger sourire en coin Raven s'extasier sur ce qu'elle et Althéa lui avaient ramenés, elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour prendre un peu de temps afin de se laver et de se reposer un peu. Elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la salle de bain et quand elle en sortie, Clarke était sur le canapé.

\- Contente de voir que tu vas bien… Déclara la blonde sur un ton neutre après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Oui, lui répondit la brune sur un ton froid en se dirigeant vers sa chambre qui était un peu plus loin, toujours énervée parce qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'il s'était passé entre la blonde et Niylah avant qu'elle ne parte, même si c'était effectivement elle qui avait repoussé la jeune Griffin dans un premier temps.

\- Alicia… Commença la blonde d'un air beaucoup moins froid, ne sachant quoi dire pour commencer. S'il te plait, on ne peut pas rester dans cette situation…

\- Quelle situation, Clarke ? Lui demanda durement la brune en appuyant sur son prénom.

\- Cette situation ! Où l'on n'arrête pas de complètement s'ignorer et de se fuir… Lui répondit-elle agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

\- C'est toi qui m'évite, Clarke ! Rétorqua sèchement la plus jeune.

\- Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de faire le premier pas et de finalement me repousser, Alicia ! Lui répondit la blonde en criant, son énervement augmentant face à la façon dont avait parlé la dirigeante.

\- Parce que c'était vraiment une raison de te jeter dans les bras de Niylah presque tout de suite après ? Lui hurla Alicia sans pouvoir se retenir.

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence plus que tendu, la brune assez étonnée de s'être laissé emporté de cette manière, et la blonde assez choqué elle aussi, avant de finalement reprendre finalement la parole pour répondre.

\- Non, ça ne l'était pas ! Mais tu t'imagines vraiment que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie toute seule avec Althéa juste après ?! Lui cria Clarke de la même manière.

\- Oui, elle a essayée c'est vrai ! Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire ! Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, moi, contrairement à toi avec Niylah !

Le ton était monté très rapidement, bien plus qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Elles étaient toutes les deux en colère, bien que chacune pour des raisons différentes. La blonde était réellement convaincue que Lexa était là, au fond de la brune et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour la faire réapparaître, et elle en avait marre qu'Alicia la repousse alors qu'elle était celle qui n'arrêtait pas de faire le premier pas. Parce que quoi qu'elle en dise, plus que le rappel constant de Lexa qu'était la jeune femme, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elle. Quant à la brune, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter la situation devant elle. Elle voulait la blonde, vraiment, mais elle savait aussi que c'était immoral et qu'elle ne devait pas.

Sous la colère de l'accusation que venait de lâcher d'Alicia, Clarke s'approcha brusquement d'elle pour la gifler. Mais au tout dernier moment, elle changea subitement d'avis. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par colère, par défi ou quelque chose du même genre, mais elle embrassa Alicia en y mettant toute la hargne qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

La brune malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dit ou pensé précédemment, fut entraînée et ne put résister à l'assaut de la blonde face à elle. Clarke la plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre, qui était plus proche que celle de la brune, avant de l'ouvrir tout en continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elles finirent rapidement sur le lit, se laissant toutes les deux diriger pour quelques minutes par leurs émotions, en grande partie par la rage qui les habitaient à cet instant précis.

\- Je dois y aller, décréta Alicia quelques temps plus tard en sortant du lit et en se rhabillant rapidement, se traitant mentalement pour la énième fois de tous les noms possibles qu'elle connaissait.

\- Bien sûr que tu dois y aller… Lui rétorqua Clarke allongée sous les draps avec un air las, essayant de faire bonne figure malgré la tristesse qu'elle pouvait ressentir face à la situation.

\- C'était vraiment la dernière fois que ça arrive, Rajouta la brune. Je suis vraiment désolé, Clarke...

\- Es-tu aussi désolée que les deux dernières fois où tu as dit la même chose ? Demanda sèchement l'autre jeune femme.

Alicia eut un temps d'arrêt face aux paroles de la jeune blonde et tourna la tête face au mur en se pinçant les lèvres, se dégoûtant elle-même de la façon dont elle agissait avec Clarke. Ayant encore une fois l'impression d'avoir simplement profité de la jeune femme.

\- Juste… Vas t'en s'il te plait, dit finalement la jeune Griffin d'une voix blessé après le silence qu'Alicia avait laissé en ne répondant pas à la question.

Au moment où elle allait sortir, le regard de la jeune brune se retrouva accroché à un dessin semblant assez vieux, qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Les seules différences résidaient dans la tenue qu'elle portait et le rouage sur son front. Presque la même tenue qu'elle avait déjà vu portée par Madi, qui lui avait dit que c'était celle de la Commandante. Mais elle se rappela également des mots de Raven au sujet des dessins de Clarke représentants Lexa. Elle avait l'impression de se voir dessiné sur cette feuille, le même visage bien qu'il soit un peu plus dur, les mêmes yeux verts forêt que les siens. Elle se hâta de sortir de la chambre de la blonde, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

A partir du moment où Alicia fut assez loin, la Griffin ne put finalement retenir plus longtemps des sanglots qu'elle essaya de garder étouffés. De son côté, la brune laissa s'échapper de ses yeux une seule larme avec un air plus qu'hébété face à l'échange qu'elles venaient d'avoir et le dessin qu'elle avait pu voir. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dans ce monde de merde pour laquelle elle était en train de développer des sentiments, soit la seule personne avec laquelle elle ne pouvait moralement pas se résoudre à être. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de profiter du fantôme de Lexa qui semblait toujours peser énormément sur Clarke et à qui elle avait maintenant la preuve ultime qu'elle ressemblait en tout point, au moins physiquement.


	22. Prise de décision

Bonjour à tous !

Merci encore à tous, et j'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Comme je vous l'ai dis, les choses entre Clarke et Alicia ne vont pas être simple tout de suite.

Ce chapitre marque, d'une certaine manière, une avancée assez importante dans l'histoire.

J'attends avec impatience vos retour !

* * *

Clarke se réveilla dans son lit avec une fatigue immense, s'être endormi de cette manière-là n'ayant pas du tout aidé à la récupération de fatigue. Pas plus que l'état moral dans lequel elle était. Elle pouvait savoir même sans pouvoir se voir que ses yeux devaient être bouffi et rouges, à cause de ses pleurs et de la fatigue engendrée.

Elle ne savait à ce moment là encore moins quoi penser de la situation depuis qu'Alicia avait quitté sa chambre et après la colère et la détresse qu'elle avait pu ressentir face à la jeune femme.

La jeune blonde se leva en titubant sous le coup des émotions et prit le temps de s'habiller. Avant de sortir de sa chambre elle aperçut bien en vue sur la commode des choses qu'elle n'aurait absolument pas dû laisser traîner, qu'elle aurait surtout dû ranger avant qu'Alicia ne puisse les voir.

\- Et merde... Déclara-t-elle d'un air las en voyant des dessins de Lexa, avant de les ranger avec précaution dans la boîte qui leur avait été attitré.

Il était certain qu'Alicia avait pu les voir avant de sortir de la pièce, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait eu un moment d'arrêt avant de finalement quitter la chambre. Et ça n'allait forcément pas du tout aider à arranger la situation actuelle qui s'était installée entre elles deux et qui en plus venait de s'aggraver avec ce qui s'était passé encore une fois.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et d'essayer d'effacer les traces visibles de sa tristesse. Elle était _Wanheda_, elle ne pouvait laisser personne la voir aussi fragilisée. Pas de cette manière-là, pas quand on en attendait autant d'elle. Pas quand ils venaient tous d'arriver dans un monde qui leur était encore en grande partie inconnu et semblait plus dangereux que ce qu'ils n'aient jamais pu voir.

Quand elle eut fini avec la salle d'eau, elle se rendit compte au vue de l'heure que tous devait déjà être en train de manger, mais elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre. La blonde décida donc d'aller se balader sur le terrain de l'usine. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui la saluèrent et à qui elle répondit avec autant d'entrain que ne lui permettait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. En peu de temps, ces gens étaient passés de la méfiance envers elle à une confiance telle que celle qu'ils avaient pour les amis d'Alicia, et même presque peut-être du même niveau de la confiance qu'ils avaient envers cette dernière.

Elle passa plus longtemps dehors qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se rendit finalement compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle ne savait pas du tout si c'était une bonne idée de retourner dans les quartiers d'Alicia pour cette nuit, après ce qu'il s'était passé seulement quelques heures auparavant. Elle décida malgré tout de prendre les choses en mains pour affronter la situation et de remonter, au minimum afin récupérer des vêtements pour la nuit même si elle n'en avait pas forcément besoin.

Arrivée dans les appartements d'Alicia et seulement après quelques pas elle découvrit un bloc note et un stylo mis en évidence sur la table, et elle prit le bloc-notes pour le lire.

"Clarke,

Je vais passer cette nuit chez Luciana, tu peux rester ici ne te fais pas de soucis.

Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es ici chez toi le temps que tu le voudras.

Je t'ai laissé de quoi pouvoir manger dans le frigo si tu veux.

_ Alicia"

Même malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles deux, la jeune brune la faisait encore une fois passer en priorité, lui laissant la totalité de ses quartiers pour la nuit et même de quoi manger au cas où, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas rendu manger avec les autres. Peut-être était-ce également parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir si elle venait à devoir croiser la blonde, mais le résultat était le même au final.

Elle mangea donc rapidement ce qu'Alicia lui avait laissé et alla se coucher en soupirant avant de laisser une larme s'échapper et de fermer les yeux, s'endormant tout de suite sous le coup de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée.

Le lendemain en se réveillant elle décida de se préparer rapidement et de quitter les quartiers de la brune assez tôt, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser la propriétaire des lieux pour l'instant. Elle se décida à aller chercher sa fille, voulant passer un peu de temps avec Madi et alla donc vers les quartiers que cette dernière partageait maintenant avec Charlie, les deux filles s'entend très vite bien entendues.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver devant la porte de la chambre des deux jeunes filles, elle croisa Madi et Charlie qui semblaient tout juste revenir du petit déjeuner.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama sa fille en venant la prendre dans ses bras, fronçant les sourcils en ne pouvant pas louper l'air triste sur le visage de sa mère, même si cette dernière faisait beaucoup d'effort pour le cacher.

\- Salut les filles, leur dit Clarke. Madi, est-ce que tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ? Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore testé la moto.

Sur ces mots, Madi Charlie salua en lui disant qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard avant de suivre rapidement sa mère sans plus y réfléchir, voulant savoir ce qui se passait de nouveau pour qu'elle semble être triste à ce point-là. La blonde avait beau ne pas le faire beaucoup apparaître et essayer de le cacher du mieux possible, la jeune fille la connaissait bien mieux que ça pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux dans le garage où Clarke avait laissé la Triumph la dernière fois et où Raven était actuellement en train de bricoler sur l'un des véhicules de la Coalition. Elles discutèrent toutes les deux un petit moment avec elle, avant que les deux Griffin ne montent sur la moto pour faire le tour de l'usine. La dernière fois que la plus vieille en avait parlé avec Alicia, cette dernière lui avait demandé d'attendre un peu avant de sortir et comme depuis elle l'avait quasiment toujours évité... Et la dernière fois qu'elles avaient eut un moment ensemble n'avait absolument pas été un moment propice. Après quelques temps passés sur la moto, elles revinrent poser la Triumph dans le garage où était toujours en train de bricoler Raven.

\- J'imagine que les choses ne se sont pas arrangées avec Alicia ? Demanda Raven après quelques instants en voyant l'air de Clarke.

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais son silence et le fait qu'elle détourna les yeux le firent à sa place. De son côté, Madi se doutait que c'était bien le problème et elle en avait maintenant la certitude en voyant la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient plus aussi souvent ensemble que ce qu'elles ne l'avaient été quelques jours auparavant. La plus jeune des trois passa encore un certain temps seule avec Clarke, n'osant pas aborder le problème avec elle, avant de finalement quitter la blonde pour remonter chercher son épée et aller s'entraîner toute seule, comme elle avait généralement l'habitude de le faire à cette heure-là.

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin un peu plus tard par rapport à ce dont elle avait l'habitude, Alicia n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé et comprit où elle se trouvait. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour remarquer qu'elle se trouvait sur le canapé de Luciana, puis se souvenir que c'était parce qu'elle avait décidé de laisser son propre appartement à Clarke pour la nuit. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait et la tequila en dose un peu trop importante qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille avec l'hispanique n'aidant pas à raviver rapidement son esprit.

\- Hola, Alicia, lui dit Luciana une fois qu'elle vit que la jeune femme était réveillée. Je dois aller voir Morgan pour l'aider mais je t'ai préparé à manger, tout est sur la table.

\- Bonjour. Luci... Commença la plus jeune avec une voix incertaine. Merci beaucoup, et pas seulement pour le petit déjeuner.

Après que la plus jeune soit arrivée ici, les deux jeunes femmes avaient passés une partie de la nuit à longuement discutés, accompagnée de shot de tequila, Alicia acceptant enfin de se livrer à quelqu'un comme elle ne l'avait rarement voire presque jamais fait. Et il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eut une relation privilégié avec la jeune mexicaine qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, c'était donc sans hésiter vers elle qu'elle s'était tournée. La jeune femme avait été obligée malgré elle de vivre beaucoup de choses avec Luciana. Notamment la perte de sa mère Madison, puis la mort du dernier homme de la famille Clark, son frère Nick, qui était en couple avec l'hispanique au moment où il avait était abattu.

La jeune femme la regarda avec un sourire doux et compréhensif, avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras délicatement et de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Alicia ne souvenait pas la dernière fois où elle s'était senti aussi fragile face à quelqu'un, en temps normal elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait prendre soin de la Coalition. Mais face à l'hispanique avoir relâché la pression lui avait fait du bien.

\- Je suis là pour toi, mi hermana, lui déclara Luciana avant de sortir de la pièce avec un sourire, que lui rendit l'autre brune.

Cette dernière prit le temps pour un petit déjeuner convenable, même si le besoin ne s'en faisait pas ressentir et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de manger. Mais la jeune femme en plus de l'avoir accueilli chez elle s'était vraiment donné du mal pour éviter qu'elle ne meure de fin, et Alicia ne pouvait pas tout laisser comme ça.

Elle avait décidé de rester loin de Clarke pour la nuit qui venait de se dérouler, mais Alicia savait qu'à un moment ou l'autre il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec la blonde. Au moins pour mettre les choses aux claires avec elle et pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de cette situation. Lui dire que tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, elle en avait vraiment eu envie, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, majoritairement parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être seulement qu'une copie de Lexa et qu'elle ne voulait pas que la jeune Griffin n'ait une fausse image d'elle. Qu'elle voit en elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pourtant pas du tout, qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Elle resta un moment sur le canapé de Luciana, puis se motiva et se décida à aller se promener au sein de la Coalition et d'aller faire le tour pour discuter avec les habitants. Elle avait vraiment à cœur de savoir s'ils allaient bien et s'ils avaient tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les saluer et de vraiment s'assurer de leur bien-être depuis un petit moment, donc elle prit le temps de bien discuter avec chacun de ceux qu'elle croisa en cette fin de matinée.

Elle continua son tour jusqu'à arriver dans un coin du terrain, assez reculé où elle vit Madi qui était en train de s'entraîner avec son épée. Après quelques instants à se questionner sur ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune Clark décida finalement de s'approcher un peu de la jeune fille et prit place sur un tronc d'arbre pour la regarder s'entraîner. Après un certain moment, cette dernière remarqua Alicia et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

\- Salut Alicia, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Salut, lui répondit la plus vieille avec un sourire un peu forcé. Tu t'entraînes seule ?

\- A cette heure-ci oui, lui répondit Madi après quelques instants où elle avait observé attentivement la jeune femme. Mais en général, dans l'après-midi les autres viennent s'entraîner eux aussi.

Les deux brunes discutèrent de diverses choses, notamment de la façon de combattre des Natifs et de leurs coutumes directement liées au combat. La native du clan de la Shallow Valley pouvait clairement voir la tristesse sur le visage d'Alicia, même si la jeune femme essayait également de la cacher. Tout comme sa mère était en train de le faire. Elle savait que quelque chose semblait s'être passé entre toutes les deux, mais la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas quoi.

Il fallait que Madi fasse quelque chose et c'était peut-être le moment opportun afin de recontacter les Anciens Commandants dans la Flamme, qui lui avait dit d'attendre quelques temps. Ce temps était passé et elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que quand elle voyait Alicia, elle pouvait voir une partie de Lexa. Avec ce que tout le monde lui avait raconté, ce qu'elle avait pu voir grâce à la précédente Commandante quand elle était encore dans la _Fleim_, ce que les Anciens Commandants lui avait raconté sur la jeune femme. A qu'elle point elle était forte, respectée, pouvait sembler froide et dure, notamment quand elle devait prendre une décision importante, mais surtout à quel point elle tenait à son peuple et les gens qu'elle aimait.

Quand Alicia la quitta, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit tout de suite dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amie Charlie. Celle-ci n'était pas là, elle pouvait donc entrer en contact avec les anciens _Heda_ tout de suite sans être dérangé. Et au cas où elle arriverait pendant sa méditation, elle avait déjà prévenue l'autre jeune fille qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger, sauf cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle alla s'allonger confortablement dans son lit en fermant les yeux, tout en se mettant dans une profonde méditation. Elle rechercha à retrouver exactement la même sensation que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir la dernière fois qu'elle était entré en contact avec eux par la Flamme, elle chercha à faire entièrement corps avec cette dernière pour y pénétrer.

La jeune brune se retrouva finalement face à une grande et lourde porte de bois, qu'elle poussa assez facilement pour entrer. Elle se retrouva encore une fois dans la grande salle, la salle des Anciens. L'entièreté de ces derniers, mis à part Lexa, étaient assis tous face à elle. Ils semblaient l'attendre patiemment, elle s'approcha donc de l'unes des chaises restée vacantes.

\- Heya, déclara Madi à leur attention avec un sourire en se prosternant légèrement avant de finalement prendre place, tous répondants à ses salutations plus ou moins de la même manière.

\- Madi, Commença Becca, nous avons pu voir tout ce que tu as vu de tes yeux, puisque tu as réellement activé le lien avec la Flamme en venant la dernière fois. Et effectivement, il semble qu'Alicia soit bien plus proche de Lexa que ce qu'elle ne devrait l'être normalement. Nous sommes ici tous d'accord pour le dire.

Tous les anciens donnèrent leur assentiment à la déclaration que venait de faire la première _Heda_, _Bekka Pramheda_.

\- Lexa est là, reprit Madi. Je suis certaine qu'elle est d'une manière ou d'une autre en Alicia. Il y a beaucoup trop de similitudes et elle a parfois des réactions qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, pas en étant Alicia. Comme cette fois-là où elle a fait un salut guerrier sans même y faire attention, alors qu'elle n'est pas censé du tout le connaitre, ou bien même ses réactions avec Clarke. Je sais qu'elle est là, j'en suis profondément convaincue, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je peux faire pour pouvoir la faire revenir parmi nous.

\- Il n'est pas du tout impossible que Lexa ne se soit réincarnée en cette Alicia, voir même que ce soit elle et que cette partie de son esprit et de ses souvenirs soient enfouis plus profondément, reprit Becca. Mais Madi, tu dois garder en tête que même si nous arrivons à réactiver son esprit pour qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de qui elle est, de qui elle a un jour pu être, je ne sais absolument pas du tout ce qui pourrait se passer. Est-ce qu'elle se souviendrais toujours de ce qu'elle a vécu ici jusqu'à présent, aura-t-elle seulement les souvenirs de Lexa, ou les différents souvenirs de chez nous et d'ici vont-ils cohabiter... Même moi je ne saurais pas te le dire en étant absolument certaine, Madi.

Un silence de plomb se fit au milieu de la salle, Madi ne savait effectivement pas ce qui allait arriver même si elle parvenait à faire revenir Lexa.

\- Cependant, reprit Becca après quelques temps, nous avons réfléchis tous ensemble à la question de comment faire revenir Lexa. Le dernier endroit où était son esprit, c'est ici avec nous dans la Flamme. Peut-être que si elle récupère la Flamme, elle pourrait finalement se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Madi, cela voudrait aussi dire que tu devras abandonner complètement ton rôle de Commandant, au moins pour un moment. Tu pourrais peut-être même ne plus jamais pouvoir porter la Flamme à nouveau.

\- _Pramheda_, je ne veux pas sembler vous manquer de respect, ni à aucun de vous tous ici... Mais si pour que Lexa revienne il faut que je renonce complètement à la _Fleim_, à être _Heda_ et à pouvoir être en contact avec vous, je suis prête à le faire sans hésiter une seule seconde. Si elle peut revenir ça en vaut la peine, c'est elle la vraie _Heda_.

Tous la regardèrent en semblant comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit et connaissant une grande partie de ses motivations à faire revenir l'ancienne Commandante, notamment par rapport à Clarke, mais cependant ils n'en dirent rien. Avec le temps et ce qu'avait pu leur montrer la Commandante précédent Madi avant que son esprit ne disparaisse, leur façon de penser et de voir les choses avait évoluée.

\- Alors si ta décision est réellement et mûrement bien réfléchie, ainsi soit-il, Déclara la toute première des Commandants. Tu vas essayer de ramener Lexa.

Tous discutèrent un long moment avec la jeune fille, c'était peut-être pour Madi la dernière fois qu'elle était ici avec eux et qu'elle pouvait avoir directement leurs enseignements à tous, alors elle en profita le mieux qu'elle le pu et le plus possible.

\- Pour implanter la Flammes à Alicia, tu demanderas au _Fleimkepa _actuel de l'ôter et de la mettre à Alicia comme cela a été fait pour toi. Je tiens à préciser qu'Alicia doit être entièrement être d'accord pour le faire, c'est bien compris, Madi? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça pourrait avoir des répercutions et des séquelles assez graves, Lui demanda Becca. Il faudra aussi lui faire une transfusion de sang de Nightblood, mais Clarke l'a déjà fait avec l'aide d'Abby, donc je pense qu'elles pourront t'en dire plus à ce sujet.

\- C'est compris, _Pramheda_, lui répondit la jeune fille brune en inclinant la tête sous forme de respect. Je n'oserais jamais obliger Alicia d'une quelconque manière que ce soit à le faire si elle ne le veut pas.

\- Alors bonne chance à toi Madi, et j'espère que ça va fonctionner, ajouta Becca avec un sourire. J'imagine que si c'est le cas et que tout fonctionne comme il le faut, c'est la dernière fois que l'on te voit. Au revoir, _Heda_.

\- _Leidon,_ "_Au revoir_" leur déclara Madi en se levant, les regardant tous tour à tour, tout en s'inclinant une toute dernière fois devant eux, _Em ste an honor gon me kom don the chance kom see yu. "C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir eu la chance de vous rencontrer"._

Avec un dernier sourire aux Anciens Commandants en se relevant, Madi quitta doucement la salle et la Flamme, essayant de garder le plus de souvenirs qu'il lui était possible de cet endroit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit doucement en position assise sur son lit. Une seule larme coula de ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue, émotions mêlées de joie et de tristesse. Elle devait abandonner la Flamme, mais si en le faisant elle pouvait faire revenir Lexa, elle serait prête à le faire une centaine voir un millier de fois si c'était nécessaire.

Elle voulait quand même prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir avant d'en parler à Alicia, il lui fallait dans un premier temps la convaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver face à la jeune femme comme ça et lancer tout ça dans la conversation sans préparation comme si de rien était. Il lui fallait faire réfléchir dans un premier temps la jeune femme par elle-même, l'amener à douter en glissant des mots bien placés.


	23. Entraînement

Alicia se leva assez tôt ce matin-là, même si elle était rentrée un peu tard dans sa chambre et avait tardé à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas à avoir à parler à Clarke hier soir, donc elle était restée un long moment avec ses amis. C'était également le cas ce matin, elle se levait tôt pour ne pas risquer de la croiser. La jeune blonde était déjà dans sa chambre au moment où elle avait pénétré dans ses quartiers et y était a priori encore à l'heure actuelle. Elle alla rapidement chercher l'épée qu'Althéa lui avait offerte et elle se décida d'aller faire un tour de la Coalition, avant de se rendre où elle voulait vraiment aller. C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard elle arriva finalement vers l'une des coins du terrain qui servait quelques fois à l'entraînement, notamment aux nouveaux venus mais aussi aux quelques personnes de la Coalition voulant s'entraîner également. Elle savait que c'était l'endroit où la plus jeune des Griffin était surement à l'heure actuelle en train de s'entraîner, pour l'avoir déjà vu faire.

\- Madi... Commença Alicia étant un peu gênée en s'approchant de la jeune femme, la coupant dans son entrainement. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui bien sûr, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Dis-moi, je t'écoute.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre avec une épée ? A vraiment me battre je veux dire, Lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

\- Euh... Oui bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux il n'y a pas de problème ! Lui répondit avec un grand sourire Madi, une fois la surprise passée. Mais j'avais l'impression que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien ?

\- Bien peut-être, mais pas assez, lui répondit Alicia. Quand je te vois t'entraîner, je pense que je dois faire pâle figure à côté de toi...

\- Alors je t'apprendrais, lui dit Madi avec une once de fierté. C'est serait un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir t'entrainer. Quand tu auras du temps, vient me chercher. C'est quand tu veux.

\- Que dirais-tu de maintenant ? Lui demanda la dirigeante de la Coalition avec un sourire en coin, en allant chercher le fourreau qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Madi éclata de rire en la voyant s'approcher l'arme en main, tout en sortant l'épée de son fourreau de cuir marron.

\- Si tu as du temps oui, avec plaisir, lui répondit la Commandante actuelle avec un éclat de rire. Tu as une belle arme, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'en servir jusqu'à présent.

\- En fait je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment utilisée, lui répondit Alicia en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle est très belle et a l'air bien, mais j'ai comme l'impression que... Qu'elle ne me convient pas complètement, comme si j'étais supposé en avoir une autre et pas celle-ci... Pourtant je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée.

Madi la regarda fixement un instant, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui répondre. La jeune femme reconnaissait d'elle même qu'elle avait l'impression que l'épée qu'elle avait dans les mains n'était pas vraiment la sienne, ne lui convenait pas, alors qu'elle savait pourtant ne jamais en avoir eu d'autre. Peut-être que les Anciens Commandants étaient dans le vrai et que comme Becca le lui avait dit, il suffisait qu'Alicia ait la _Fleim _pour se souvenir. Pour en quelque sorte débloquer son esprit et ses souvenirs. Mais pour l'instant, Alicia lui avait demandé de l'aider, et elle allait se faire un plaisir de montrer à la jeune femme la façon _Trikru_ de se battre. Mais elle pouvait tout de même mettre en place son plan, qui était de lâcher des allusions sur les ressemblances des deux brunes.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que tu en as déjà eu une ou plusieurs autres, mais que tu ne parviens pas à t'en souvenir et que ce n'est pas celle-ci ? Lui dit Madi avec un sourire en coin.

Elle fit signe à la californienne qui était surprise face à ses derniers propos de se mettre en garde, avant qu'elles ne commencent à se tourner toutes les deux autour, attendant chacune patiemment que l'autre fasse le premier pas en lançant une attaque. Alicia fut celle qui eut le moins de patience et se lança vers la plus jeune tout en donnant un coup d'épée, que Madi contra avec assez de facilitée. Cette dernière répliqua avec des coups puissants que la jeune femme arriva à esquiver et à contrer, bien que plus difficilement qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Le combat continua, les épées s'entrechoquant sous les coups puissants des deux femmes. La jeune Griffin devait bien admettre que même si au début Alicia avait eu du mal à se placer correctement afin d'éviter les coups qu'elle recevait et que ses coups soient les plus puissants possibles, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. En moins d'une heure d'entraînement à entraîner la jeune femme au combat, la Commandante actuelle avait presque l'impression de voir réapparaître doucement face à elle l'ancienne _Heda_. Lexa l'aurait déjà mise à terre plusieurs fois c'était certain, mais le niveau de la jeune femme face à elle s'était drastiquement amélioré en pourtant vraiment très peu de temps. La plus jeune contra le coup d'épée envoyé par Alicia en la bloquant avec la sienne et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la cuisse de la jeune femme pour la mettre à terre. La dirigeante de la Coalition à terre roula sur le côté avant que la _Natblida _ne puisse lui asséner un coup du plat de son épée et renversa par la suite la situation en faisant tomber celle qui n'était pas originaire de cette Terre. La jeune native eu à peine le temps de lever son arme pour contrer le coup d'Alicia qui était assez puissant et dont elle arriva avec peine à bloquer la lame. La jeune fille tout en maintenant son arme contre celle d'Alicia, prit dans son autre main la larme tranchante de son adversaire et mit toute sa force pour repousser la brune qui tomba lourdement au sol. La plus vieille se remit cependant très rapidement sur ses deux pieds, s'approchant de Madi pour voir la blessure que la jeune fille s'était causée en prenant la lame à main nue de cette manière.

\- Madi, mais ça va pas de faire ça!? Montre-moi, Lui demanda Alicia un peu inquiète en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour regarder sa main, la native ayant vite compressé la blessure pour éviter que le sang ne s'écoule trop rapidement de sa main.

Quand la jeune Clark s'approcha d'elle et que son adversaire lui montra l'entaille, la plus vieille ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. A ce moment-là le sang devrait en principe dégouliner de la blessure, mais elle ne pouvait voir qu'un liquide noir et un peu plus épais s'en écouler. Puis après un instant de réflexion elle pensa finalement comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer.

\- Madi... Mais ton sang est noir ? Lui demanda la plus vieille en haussant les sourcils, assez surprise tout en continuant de regarder attentivement la blessure.

\- Oui, on ne t'avait pas expliqué cette partie-là ? Lui demanda à son tour la Griffin surprise en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai le sang noir comme tous les précédant Commandants avant moi l'on eut. C'est ce qui nous permet d'être appelés à diriger, seul ceux qui ont du sang noir le peuvent, les Nightblood ou les _Natblida_ dans ma langue natale.

\- Mais... C'est normal ? Lui demanda Alicia. Ça n'a pas d'influences négatives sur ta santé ?

\- On peut dire que c'est en quelque sorte normale, du moins pour moi. Et non ça n'a pas vraiment de conséquences mis à part au contraire que je guéris en général plus rapidement que les autres.

Alicia se rappela fugacement de la première fois où on lui avait fait remarquer à elle aussi qu'elle guérissait un peu plus rapidement que ne semblait le faire les autres et de toutes les autres fois qui avait suivies ou elle s'était blessé. Mais son sang à elle n'avait jamais était noir loin de là, il était rouge, comme du sang normal. Il avait bien une légère tendance à être un peu plus foncé, mais c'était tout, rien d'inquiétant selon les médecins.

\- Nous ne sommes plus que deux à l'heure actuelle à être des _Natblida_, reprit Madi. Je suis la dernière personne vivante à être née avec le Sang d'Ébène, quant à Clarke elle l'est devenue.

\- Clarke aussi a le sang noir aussi alors, c'est bien ça ? Demanda la plus vieille toujours aussi surprise par ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- Oui, c'est la seule chose qui nous a permis de survivre quand la Terre a été irradiée pour la deuxième fois et de pouvoir continuer à y vivre malgré la radiation, rajouta Madi.

Il y eu un silence entre les deux brunes, avant que la plus jeune des deux ne reprenne finalement la parole un peu plus tard.

\- En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un progresser aussi rapidement en se battant à l'épée et surtout en si peu de temps. Tu peux être vraiment fière de toi. Si je ne le savais pas, j'aurais pu croire que tu as appris à manier une épée depuis ton enfance, comme nous le faisions presque tous sur notre Terre, fini Madi avec un sourire qu'elle voulut mystérieux.

\- Euh, merci Madi, répondit la plus vieille, avec un petit sourire fier mais tout de même assez perplexe quant aux propos que la jeune fille face à elle venait de lui tenir.

\- Viens t'entraîner avec nous pendant l'après-midi si tu veux, pratiquement tout le monde et là et tu pourrais apprendre d'autres choses intéressantes, lui proposa Madi avant de partir en laissant la plus vieille à ses pensées.

Madi se rendit dans l'infirmerie afin de se faire soigner, elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas Clarke le saurait et lui passerait un savon à un moment ou l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il était certain qu'elle lui passerait un savon si elle savait qu'elle s'était blessé de cette manière-là. Avec un peu de chance, seule June serait dans ce qui leur servait d'infirmerie et si Abby y était également elle lui demanderait de ne pas en parler à sa mère.

Mais quand on implore la chance, elle n'est au contraire pas forcément présente. Quand elle entra dans la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie, elle put voir June, Abby et Clarke en train de discuter. Sa mère la remarqua au moment même où elle passa la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant les tâches noires sur le haut de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dépêcha de s'approcher de la blonde, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop inutilement.

\- Clarke, avant que tu ne commences, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout, déclara la Commandante. Je me suis seulement blessé en m'entraînant.

\- Va-t'asseoir là-bas, lui indiqua la jeune femme en lui montrant une chaise un peu à l'écart, avant de s'y diriger également après avoir pris de quoi pouvoir la soigner. Explique-moi comment tu as bien pu faire pour te blesser en t'entraînant toute seule ?

\- Je n'étais pas toute seule aujourd'hui, Alicia est venue s'entraîner avec moi, déclara la jeune fille calmement.

\- Alicia ? Demanda Clarke surprise s'approchant d'elle. Montre-moi ce que tu t'es fait. Madi... Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait ça comme je le pense... Ajouta Clarke avec un soupir en voyant la profonde entaille sur la main de sa fille.

\- Alors si tu ne veux pas le savoir, je ne te le dirais pas, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire joueur avant de devoir retenir un petit cri de douleur, Clarke ayant commencé à suturer sa plaie sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

\- Madi... Je sais que tu veux te sentir plus proche de Lexa, encore plus depuis qu'elle n'est plus dans la Flamme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ça va, Clarke... Lui répondit-elle ennuyée en levant les yeux au ciel, Ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

\- Justement ! Lui répondit vivement Clarke, Lexa a fait ça pendant un combat dont la seule issue était la mort, elle y a été obligée pour avoir une chance de survivre. Et n'oublie jamais que Lexa était beaucoup plus expérimentée à ce moment-là que tu ne l'es actuellement. Tu aurais pu te sectionner un nerf ou un tendon et perdre totalement l'usage de ta main.

Clarke prit le temps de finir de suturer proprement la plaie de Madi dans le silence, avant de lui bander la main.

\- En parlant d'expérience, reprit Madi incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire et de comment elle allait le dire à Clarke. En moins de deux heures d'entrainement, Alicia est passé du stade de savoir manier à peu près une épée, à la manier presque comme une Native peut le faire.

\- Et alors ? Lui demanda la blonde, voyant que sa fille s'était arrêtée à la fin de cette phrase et sentant qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose de plus.

\- Alors c'est étonnant qu'en seulement si peu de temps, Alicia sache se battre aussi bien, comme si elle avait toujours maniée une épée. Clarke... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important maintenant qu'on est tranquille toutes les deux. Prends une chaise et viens t'asseoir.

Clarke se leva doucement, inquiète quant à ce que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire sa fille à ce moment précis. Elle alla donc chercher une autre chaise, avant de demander à June et Abby qui étaient plus loin que personnes ne les déranges. Elle vint finalement s'installer aux côté de sa fille.

\- J'ai pris contact avec les Anciens Commandants, déclara Madi à une telle vitesse que Clarke ne savait pas si elle avait bien entendu. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je t'en parle avant d'essayer de le faire, mais je l'ai fais et j'y suis arrivée deux fois.

\- Madi ! Commença à s'énerver Clarke, Ça aurait pu être dangereux, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant ! J'imagine que tu n'en as pas non plus parlé à Gaïa ?

\- Pas pour la première fois, non. Laisse-moi parler, Clarke, s'il te plait, lui demanda Madi avant que la blonde ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voyant ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. Les Anciens, Becca comprise, sont tous d'accord avec ce que je pense. Et ils ont peut-être même une solution pour que ça se réalise.

\- Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses, Madi ? Demanda la blonde, déglutissant difficilement en ayant une idée de ce que sa fille était sur le point de lui dire.

\- Je pense... Et je crois que tu le penses aussi... Ce que je veux dire, reprit Madi après avoir soufflé un grand coup pour se donner du courage, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Alicia est beaucoup plus proche de Lexa que ce qu'elle ne peut le penser, trop proche. Je pense que Lexa est là, en elle. Et je pense qu'on peut vraiment arriver à la faire revenir si l'on s'y prend comme il le faut.

\- Madi... Tu... Elle... Essaya de dire difficilement Clarke après un petit moment, ne pouvant trouver ses mots et ne sachant réellement comment s'exprimer. Les larmes coulèrent d'un seul coup le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse du tout être capable de les retenir.

\- Calme toi, lui dit la brune en la prenant dans ses bras, faisant signe à Abby qui les regardaient toutes deux de loin avec un air assez inquiet de ne pas s'approcher.

Après quelques instants où Clarke se permit enfin de pouvoir relâcher complètement toute sa tristesse, elle releva doucement la tête en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'ont dit les Anciens Commandants exactement alors ? Demanda la plus vieille des deux en se reprenant doucement peu à peu.

\- Becca et les autres pensent que si l'on met la Flamme à Alicia, elle pourrait peut-être se souvenir qu'elle est Lexa. La _Fleim _pourrait en quelque sorte débloquer son esprit, elle pourrait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé de notre côté, du côté de Lexa.

\- Madi... Commença Clarke gravement en réalisant ce que cela voulait en définitive dire pour sa fille, Si l'on fait cela, ça veut dire qu'il faudra te retirer la Flamme.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience, mais si ça permet de faire revenir Lexa, je suis entièrement prête à ce qu'on le fasse.

\- Non, Madi ! S'exclama Clarke brusquement, Ça pourrait être très dangereux de te retirer la Flamme ! Et je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque de te perdre ! Encore moins en voyant tout ce que nous avons surmonté pour être encore vivantes !

\- Clarke... Je le sais, bien sûr que j'en suis consciente, reprit Madi en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Mais s'il y a une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une chance infime de faire revenir Lexa, je suis entièrement prête à prendre le risque.

\- Et bien moi non, Madi. Je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque de te perdre, déclara Clarke.

\- C'est pour retrouver Lexa, pour faire revenir Lexa, Clarke, décréta Madi plus durement, voyant que sa mère ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Madi, je le sais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit... Je l'ai tellement aimé, je l'aime encore tellement... Mais ce n'est rien comparé à combien je t'aime toi, déclara Clarke fermement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La question ne se pose même pas une seule seconde pour moi, Madi. C'est à moi de te protéger, pas le contraire. Tu es peut-être en effet la Commandante, mais tu restes avant tout ma fille. Et je ne permettrais jamais que tu puisses être en danger de cette manière-là. Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens et encore moins d'en parler à Alicia. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?


	24. Déjà-vu

Et bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui continuent de suivre l'histoire. Et Merci encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une ou plusieurs reviews, ils se reconnaîtront. C'est une grande source de motivation, pour continuer de publier une histoire qui n'était pas du tout prévue pour l'être à l'origine. n'hésitez pas à me donner des avais/conseils sur ce que vous voudriez voir se passer.

Les choses vont (un peu) s'accélérer à partir de maintenant. Une des questions principales résidant dans le nombre de chapitres et la fin que l'histoire pourra avoir. J'ai presque écris jusqu'au chapitre 30 et je pense que ce serait le moment pour l'arrêter. Je ne pensais déjà pas arriver à ce nombre là. Mais cependant, j'ai encore pleins d'idées que j'aimerais mettre à l'écris. Donc à vous de me donner vos avis sur quoi faire.

J'espère que ce chapitre et la suite de l'histoire continuera de vous plaire !

* * *

\- Comme vous devez déjà presque tous le savoir, Raven a trouvé un moyen de réduire drastiquement notre utilisation de carburant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la Coalition, déclara Alicia après s'être levé pour parler à tous. Et c'est très positif, puisque le carburant restant devient très rare et que celui que l'on trouve n'est pas forcément toujours utilisable. Donc, je tiens devant vous tous à la remercier ! Fini-t-elle en levant son verre à l'attention de la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup Raven.

Tous en firent de même, levant leur verre pour la jeune mécanicienne, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une révérence en rigolant.

\- Je tiens aussi à remercier tous les nouveaux venus, reprit Alicia avec un sourire en restant debout, une fois que tous eurent reposés leurs verres. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, beaucoup de bonnes choses sont arrivés à la Coalition.

Tous les nouveaux venus étrangers à cette Terre l'applaudirent, vite rejoint par ceux qui étaient là depuis le début. En se rasseyant, Alicia ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire dans la direction de Clarke, qui croisa son regard et ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre malgré la situation dans laquelle elles étaient.

Ils finirent tous de déjeuner ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres et se préparant tous petit à petit à quitter la salle.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez tous, je tiens juste à vous informer que je pense ne pas tarder à prendre la décision de rouvrir la Coalition, déclara Alicia. Nous pourrons nous organiser pour voir ce qu'il sera possible de faire avec ceux qui sont toujours dans l'Eligius. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez y aller.

Tous se levèrent peu à peu, quittant la salle de réunion qui leur servait maintenant également de salle à manger aux heures de repas.

\- Madi ! L'appela la dirigeante de la Coalition avant que la jeune fille ne puisse sortir de la pièce.

\- Oui Alicia ? Demanda la jeune fille en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu vas aller t'entraîner cet après-midi ? Demanda la plus vieille.

\- Oui, avec tous les autres. Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec nous ? Lui demanda Madi avec un sourire.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien si c'est possible, lui répondit Alicia avec un sourire après un instant de réflexion. D'ailleurs, tu vas arriver à pouvoir te battre avec ta blessure à la main ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ferais seulement un peu plus attention que d'habitude pour ne pas rouvrir la plaie.

\- Parfait, lui répondit la jeune Clark avec un léger sourire. Je peux vous rejoindre d'ici une heure ? Je dois voir quelque chose avec Althéa.

Finissant la conversation de cette manière une fois que Madi lui répondit que c'était bon, les deux brunes partirent chacune de leur côté, Madi se mettant à la recherche d'Indra. Elle devait lui demander quelque chose personnellement et elle devait absolument le faire avant d'aller s'entraîner.

Elle chercha donc un moment la guerrière, demandant plusieurs fois si quelqu'un l'avait vu avant de finalement la trouver discutant avec un ancien _Trikru_.

\- Indra, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, commença Madi.

\- Heda, dit respectueusement Indra en attendant que la jeune Commandante finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours l'épée de Lexa, celle qu'elle utilisait le plus souvent pour combattre ? Lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Heda, bien sûr nous l'avons toujours, mais... Commença la plus vieille.

\- C'est important, Indra, est-ce qu'elle est ici actuellement ?

\- Oui, je comptais te la donner Heda, elle te revient de droit, déclara la femme noire en baissant respectueusement la tête face à la jeune fille.

\- Non, elle n'est pas à moi, lui répondit Madi avec un sourire. Tu peux me l'apporter tout à l'heure pour l'entraînement ? C'est assez important.

Plus tard elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux au terrain d'entrainement, où se trouvait également les quelques guerriers de l'Eligius ainsi qu'Octavia et Niylah.

Madi récupéra l'épée et la posa en sécurité non loin d'elle, attendant la venue de la dirigeante de la Coalition qui ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Cette dernière observa un petit moment l'ancienne _Blodreina _et l'ancienne _Trikru _blonde combattre, ainsi que d'autres qui avaient aussi commencés à s'entraîner.

\- Si tu es prête nous pouvons commencer quand tu le veux, Alicia, lui proposa la jeune Commandante avant d'amener la jeune femme un peu plus loin, là où auraient la place de s'entraîner sans être gênées par les autres. La dirigeante de la Coalition fit un signe positif et suivit donc la jeune fille sous le regard attentif d'Indra qui pressentait que Madi avait quelque chose à l'esprit.

Alicia était en train de sortir son épée du fourreau, mais que la lame ne soit à moitié en dehors de la pièce de cuir Madi lui prit l'arme des mains.

\- Non, lui déclara la plus jeune d'elles deux en allant un peu plus loin poser l'épée et récupérant à la place l'épée qu'elle avait déposé précédemment, Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner avec celle-ci. J'en ai apporté une spécialement pour toi aujourd'hui.

Elle revint vers la jeune Clark et lui fit signe de dégainer l'épée qu'elle venait de récupérer, tout en gardant le fourreau noir dans ses main.

Alicia prit la poignée noire de l'épée et retira la lame de son étui de protection d'un geste sûr, regardant cette dernière en la tournant dans sa main avec un air de surprise, sous le regard attentif de la plus jeune.

En ayant finalement l'épée dans les mains, la dirigeante de la Coalition s'était senti mieux qu'avec aucune autre arme qu'elle n'avait pu utiliser jusqu'à ce moment précis, elle se senti bien mieux qu'avec l'épée que lui avait offerte Althéa. Elle ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi, c'est comme si elle avait toujours eu cette arme dans les mains. Elle fit un grand sourire à Madi tout en se mettant en garde, la jeune Griffin en faisant de même de son côté après avoir échangé un regard avec Indra.

La jeune femme fut la première à attaquer, Madi arrivant plutôt facilement à contrer ses premiers coups. Toutes deux continuèrent d'échanger des coups qui devinrent de plus en plus puissants, contrant et esquivant toutes deux les coups de l'adversaire, jusqu'au moment où Alicia mit la jeune fille à terre avec un coup puissants de son épée que Madi essaya de bloquer en vain. La plus vieille s'approcha rapidement de son adversaire, l'aidant à se relever tout en la regardant attentivement, remarquant qu'elle s'était rattrapée sur sa main blessé par réflexe.

\- Ça va, répondit Madi à sa question silencieuse en lui souriant. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense que je vais arrêter l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui avant que Clarke ne me tue, ce qui arrivera sans aucun doute si je dois retourner me faire soigner la même blessure... Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux continuer à t'entraîner avec Indra pour l'instant ?

\- Oui, bien sûr il n'y a aucun problème, lui répondit la brune en faisant un grand sourire à Indra qui s'était rapproché en entendant ce que la jeune Commandante avait dit. La guerrière était assez étonné de la façon dont Alicia s'était battue face à Madi, elle s'était attendu à beaucoup moins bien venant de quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude de se battre à l'épée. Elle attendait de voir ce qu'il en serait face à elle, qui avait après tout été le Général de l'ancienne _Heda_.

\- Au fait Alicia, cette épée te va très bien, lui déclara Madi avec un sourire en coin amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve aussi, lui répondit la dirigeante de la Coalition avec un sourire avant que la jeune fille ne s'éloigne, la laissant avec Indra pour s'entraîner.

Alicia regarda quelques instants Octavia qui venait d'entailler assez méchamment le bras de Niylah, mais ces dernières ne s'étaient pour autant pas arrêtés une seule seconde de combattre.

\- Ne retiens pas tes coups, Indra, lui ordonna Alicia tout en se mettant en garde.

La guerrière lui envoya un regard surpris, auquel Alicia répondit en commençant à attaquer avec des coups bien plus puissants que ce que la plus vieille aurait pu penser. Leurs coups gagnèrent de plus en plus en puissance, les tintements métalliques retentissants attirant peu à peu les regards de tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours. Une partie de ceux qui s'entraînaient en même temps qu'elles arrêtèrent leur combats pour les regarder, dont Octavia et Niylah.

Alicia esquiva l'unes des puissantes attaques de la guerrière au tout dernier moment en se baissant et réussi à entailler une partie de l'épaule de la _Wonkru _en contre-attaquant. La plus jeune se remit à attaquer tout de suite après la réussite de son coup, ne voulant laisser aucun répit à Indra qui n'arriva à esquiver que de justesse la nouvelle attaque de la brune.

Le combat continua un long moment, aucune des deux ne voulant laisser l'autre prendre le dessus, se battant toutes deux vaillamment toujours sous le regard des autres. Alicia se battait de mieux en mieux, tous pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Elle tournoyait avec une certaine grâce autour d'Indra, ne retenant aucun de ses coups, son adversaire en faisant de même de son côté. Finissant toutes les deux avec diverses blessures, mais n'arrêtant pas pour autant leur combat.

L'une des attaques de la plus vieille fit perdre l'équilibre à la dirigeante des lieux, qui se retrouva durement dos au sol et perdit son arme lors du choc. Elle riposta quasiment instantanément en envoyant un puissant coup de pied dans le genoux d'Indra ce qui la fit tomber au sol à son tour, Alicia se dépêchant de se relever et d'aller récupérer son épée un peu plus loin ainsi que celle de son adversaire.

Cela donna le temps à l'ancienne Générale _Trikru _de se relever à son tour et d'aller chercher un bâton d'entrainement, avec lequel elle lança une attaque sur Alicia qui arriva à l'esquiver assez facilement. Le combat continua encore un moment avant que la plus vieille n'envoie un puissant coup à Alicia qui se prit le bâton en pleine face, ce dernier lui entaillant avec la force de l'impact une pommette et la lèvre inférieure, lui faisant quelque peu tourner la tête et perdre ses appuis au sol. La guerrière en profita pour désarmer avec un puissant coup la jeune femme qui finit par tomber à terre, avant de lui en asséner un second à la suit que la jeune brune contra en attrapant fermement l'arme de ses deux mains.

Alicia utilisa l'effet de surprise sur son adversaire pour donner un puissant coup de pied accompagné d'un coup de bâton, qui fit tomber son assaillante un peu plus loin, avant de se relever dans le même mouvement et d'aller chercher son épée. La plus jeune profita d'avoir quelque peu sonnée l'autre femme pour s'approcher d'elle et mettre sa lame sur le cou de la guerrière, qui la regarda avec air mêlé de fierté, de surprise et de respect. La dirigeante de la Coalition le remarqua mais ne dit rien, offrant simplement son bras à la femme à terre pour l'aider à se relever, la guerrière la félicitant en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre toujours sous le choc. Une fois qu'elle se sorti réellement de l'effervescence du combat et regarda autour d'elle, Alicia se rendit compte que tous la regardait plus ou moins avec le même air que celle avec qui elle s'était entraîné. Quand elle regarda vers Madi, elle put apercevoir un grand sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille qui se rapprocha d'elle en la félicitant.

\- Merci Madi, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

La jeune brune regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Clarke aussi était là, surement depuis un certain moment d'ailleurs à la regarder se battre. La blonde était surprise elle aussi et quand elle croisa finalement le regard d'Alicia, elle lui lança un sourire qui lui fut retourné tout de suite avec joie, la brune la regardant un moment droit dans les yeux, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur la plus jeune des Griffin.

\- Merci pour l'épée Madi, déclara-t-elle en la rangeant dans le fourreau avant de la tendre vers Madi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis senti beaucoup mieux pour combattre avec celle-ci qu'avec celle qu'Althéa m'a trouvée.

Madi ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de refermer les mains d'Alicia sur le fourreau que cette dernière était pourtant en train de lui tendre.

\- Garde là, elle est pour toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'est mon cadeau pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle appartenait à Lexa.

Avant qu'Alicia ne puisse dire quoi dans le but de pouvoir protester, Madi reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Maintenant, va voir Clarke pour qu'elle s'occupe de te soigner et de recoudre tes plaies, si tu ne le fait pas elle va encore plus te faire la tête que ce n'est déjà le cas, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant avec un sourire en coin.

Alicia lui répondit avec un léger éclat de rire suite à la surprise, avant de rechercher la blonde qu'elle aperçut un peu plus loin. Cette dernière était au milieu des guerriers et était en train de rire avec Niylah. Voyant cela, la dirigeante de la Coalition se renfrogna subitement et commença à se diriger dans la direction contraire vers l'entrée de l'usine.

\- Alicia ! Entendit-elle rapidement seulement quelques instants plus tard, reconnaissant la personne qui venait de la rejoindre sans même avoir à la regarder.

Elle posa finalement son regard sur la jeune blonde à ses côtés, qui la scruta attentivement de bas en haut.

\- Vous n'avez pas retenu du tous vos coups à ce que je peux voir, souffla Clarke en voyant les différentes blessures de la brune. Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie, il ne faut pas laisser ça tel quel, ça risque de s'infecter ou de mal cicatriser.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit dans le plus grand silence, elles étaient seulement toutes les deux et cela faisait un certain temps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Pas depuis leur dernière dispute du moins.

Arrivées à leur destination elles entrèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent un peu plus loin, laissant Abby montrer et expliquer à June différentes façons d'opérer selon les blessures subies et comment faire en sorte de bien les soigner.

\- Tu t'es vraiment bien battue, déclara Clarke avec un léger sourire en préparant de quoi soigner la brune une fois que celle-ci eut pris place sur l'un des lits.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle assez incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, avant de regarder l'épée qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que Madi m'ait donné l'épée de Lexa...

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Pas le moins du monde, j'en suis contente même, Madi ne l'aurais sûrement pas utilisé de toutes façons et c'est toujours mieux que de la voir prendre la poussière et rouiller, lui répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire, tout en prenant délicatement le visage de la brune du bout de ses doigts afin de pouvoir désinfecter les entailles.

La brune la laissa faire en silence, lui faisant entièrement confiance et profitant simplement du moment qui était l'un des plus détendu qui avait pu prendre place récemment entre elles deux. Elle frissonna un peu quand Clarke lui appliqua de la pommade sur une partie de l'intérieur de son avant-bras, là où une énorme ecchymose avait commencé à apparaître, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire entièrement que c'était seulement à cause de la médication.

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas du tout besoin de points. Tu t'es vraiment très bien défendu, surtout contre Indra, fini-t-elle avec un rire en enlevant ses gants pour les jeter et en rangeant ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin avant d'aller chercher une fiole de médicaments qu'elle tendit à la brune. Au cas où prend ça, ça calmera la douleur si tu en as besoin.

\- Clarke, commença Alicia en la regardant fixement avant de se relever, Je suis... Merci beaucoup.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie rapidement, s'adossant au mur le plus proche quand elle fut hors de vue de Clarke, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sorte. La jeune brune avait voulu s'excuser, elle avait essayé de s'excuser face à la blonde pour son comportement et le lui expliquer, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé autant de courage que ce qu'elle aurait voulu et avait encore une fois préféré fuir avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

De son côté, Clarke rejoignit sa mère et June avec pour but de s'occuper l'esprit le plus possible. Elle était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Quand elle était arrivée au terrain d'entrainement pour voir Madi, elle avait vu Alicia combattre contre Indra et n'avait pas pu cacher sa surprise. Madi lui avait dit que la jeune femme s'était améliorée effectivement, mais elle lui avait caché qu'elle avait la même façon de se battre que l'ancienne Commandante. Et également que sa fille avait donné l'épée de Lexa à Alicia, la même épée dont elle s'était servi lors de son combat contre Roan. Clarke était également déçue de ne pas avoir pu avoir le temps de remettre les choses à plats avec la brune, la situation lui pesant bien plus qu'elle ne voulait véritablement l'admettre. Elle aida donc le reste de l'après-midi sa mère et June à l'infirmerie.

Alicia se rendit dans ses quartiers avant d'aller déposer avec un grand soin la nouvelle épée que lui avait donnée Madi. Elle s'était rendu compte en arrivant dans ses appartements qu'elle avait laissé celle qu'Althéa lui avait offerte sur le terrain, mais quelqu'un irait probablement la ranger. De toute façon, celle-ci lui correspondait bien mieux. Elle était toujours sous le coup de la surprise de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait prise en main et quand elle avait commencé à combattre avec. C'est comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu à elle, elle avait eu l'impression que l'arme reprenait simplement sa place dans ses mains après un long moment, mais pourtant elle avait été à Lexa. L'épée ne venait même pas de son monde. Elle la rangea finalement après l'avoir regardé un moment, avant de repartir vers le salon pour voir son peuple comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle savait aussi qu'une partie de ses amis y seraient, Althéa le lui ayant affirmé un peu plus tôt quand elle l'avait vue.

Au moment où elle arriva dans le salon, elle fit signe à ses amis qu'elle arrivait bientôt et se dirigea dans un premier temps vers Madi qui était en train de lire tranquillement, assise sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Charlie n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda la jeune femme surprise, les deux jeunes filles ne se quittant que très peu souvent.

\- Elle arrive, elle est allé chercher quelque chose dans la chambre il y a quelques minutes, lui répondit la plus jeune avec un sourire. En tout cas encore bravo, tu te bats aussi bien que ce que tu ne gère la _Kongeda_ et c'est un vrai compliment.

\- Que je gère quoi ? Lui demanda Alicia, reconnaissant la langue maternelle de Madi mais ne comprenant pas du tout le mot.

\- Désolé ! La Coalition, c'est comme ça que l'on dit en Trig, lui répondit la Commandante avec un sourire en coin. Figure toi que c'est le nom qu'avait donnée Lexa à l'ensemble de son peuple quand elle est arrivée à regrouper les douze clans. Comme toi, elle était la dirigeante d'une Coalition dans notre monde.

Alicia la regarda fixement, surprise et ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Mais elle n'en eut finalement pas le temps car Charlie arriva quelques instants seulement après et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre à ce sujet devant elle. Elle se dirigea donc enfin vers Althéa, Luciana et Victor, tout en lançant un dernier regard surpris à Madi qui avait toujours le même sourire énigmatique. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, les similitudes avec Lexa devenant de plus en plus nombreuses et tangibles, et la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait eu son épée dans les mains n'arrangeait absolument rien.


	25. Révélation

Bonjour à tous !

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui marque une avancée assez importante pour l'histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et j'attends vos retour avec impatience !

* * *

Madi avait toujours son livre ouvert devant elle, à ses côtés Charlie l'ayant rejoint depuis un moment lisait tranquillement. La jeune Commandante contrairement à son amie était bien incapable de se concentrer sur les mots de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait dans les mains. Encore moins depuis les derniers mots qu'elle avait pu échanger avec Alicia. Cette dernière était toujours dans le salon commun, un grand sourire sur son visage face à ce que venait de lui dire Luciana. La plus jeune des Griffin n'avait pu cesser d'observer discrètement Alicia depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour se rendre auprès de ses amis. Elle avait pris le temps d'analyser les réactions de la jeune femme à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire un plus tôt sur son monde mais également et surtout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Lexa.

Elle avait pu sentir que la dirigeante de la Coalition avait était beaucoup plus troublé que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien laisser paraître. Peut-être qu'elle aussi commençait finalement à se poser des questions par rapport à ses similitudes avec leur ancienne Commandante ? Avec ce qu'elle avait vu, il était juste de dire que la jeune fille avait pris sa décision quant à la suite à donner : dès qu'elle pourrait être seule à seule avec Alicia, elle lui parlerait de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lui raconterait tout ce que les anciens Commandants lui avaient dit. Et cela même contre l'avis de Clarke, puisque cette dernière n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle le fasse.

Elle se devait de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait si elle avait la moindre chance de faire revenir Lexa. Pour Clarke, pour elle, mais aussi pour son peuple. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Elle avait beau actuellement être Heda et même si tous la respectaient et l'écoutaient, elle ne se sentait pas digne de porter ce titre. Plus maintenant, pas au moment où il lui semblait très fortement possible de pouvoir faire revenir l'ancienne Commandante auprès d'eux.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens, elle devait convaincre Alicia de sa théorie. Dès qu'elle vit la jeune femme brune se lever seule et dire au revoir à ses amis, elle se jeta sur l'occasion. La jeune fille fit signe qu'elle partait à l'attention de Charlie et emboîta rapidement le pas de la dirigeante de la Coalition.

\- Alicia ! L'appela la jeune fille, une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux en dehors du salon à l'abri des regards. J'ai besoin de te parler, est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps devant toi à m'accorder?

\- Hey Madi, bien sûr ! Lui répondit la plus âgée avec un grand sourire. Je t'écoute, vas-y.

La Commandante regarda rapidement autour d'elle, avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune femme brune face à elle.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit un peu plus calme ? Lui demanda-t-elle. C'est assez important et j'aimerais t'en parler sans prendre le risque qu'il y ait des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes qui trainent.

\- Oui, suis-moi, lui répondit la plus grande après un léger froncement de sourcils.

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Madi semblait prendre autant de pincettes avec elle, mais également pourquoi Clarke n'était pas présente si ce qu'elle voulait lui dire était aussi important. Elles firent un peu de chemin dans l'usine, avant que la jeune femme ne les fasse entrer dans un bureau que Madi n'avait jusqu'à présent pas vu.

\- On sera tranquille ici, déclara la dirigeante des lieux en allant s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir qui était disposé près de la fenêtre. Je suis la seule à venir ici et encore c'est assez rare que je le fasse. Parles clairement et sans craintes, Madi.

La jeune fille vint prendre place à ses côtés sans vraiment totalement savoir comment commencer. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi à cette situation depuis un petit moment, cela ne rendait pas la conversation qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu entre elles deux plus simple pour autant. De son côté, Alicia la regarda tout en pouvant se rendre compte de l'inquiétude qui habitait actuellement la plus jeune qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et lui laissa donc un moment afin de commencer la discussion.

\- Madi, je t'écoute, tu peux y aller, lui dit la plus vieille avec un sourire encourageant.

La Griffin releva la tête et relâcha un soupir pour se donner la force de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce qui pourrait décider du retour ou non de Lexa. Car si Alicia ne la croyait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais l'obliger à prendre la Fleim. Premièrement car les anciens Heda et surtout, Becca le lui avait formellement interdit. D'un autre point de vu car elle n'était pas comme ça, il ne lui serait pas possible de le faire. Et la dernière raison, c'est que malgré tout, la jeune fille s'était beaucoup attachée à Alicia et qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de cette manière. De toute façon, elle savait que l'ancienne Commandante ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'elle fasse ça, même si ça pouvait la faire revenir, elle avait trop d'honneur. Honneur qu'elle avait en partie transmis à la Heda actuelle quand elle était encore dans la Flamme.

\- Alicia... Commença-t-elle difficilement en regardant pourtant directement la jeune femme dans les yeux. Ce que je vais te dire, tu risques de ne pas le comprendre. Tu risques même d'être très choquée. Mais j'espère que tu as assez confiance en moi pour m'écouter jusqu'à la fin de ce que j'ai à te dire.

Elle laissant passer un petit moment afin d'essayer mettre au clair ses pensées et ses idées, mais voyant Alicia lui faire un signe de la main de continuer accompagné d'un sourire rassurant, elle reprit la parole en état un peu plus assurée.

\- Tu sais que quand nous sommes arrivés ici, rien n'a été simple ou bien normal. Et c'est encore le cas maintenant d'ailleurs. Ca ne l'a était ni de notre côté, ni même du tiens. Nous sommes littéralement venus d'une autre Terre, du futur, dans un vaisseau. Et ici dans ton monde, les morts reviennent tous à la vie depuis des années pour attaquer les vivants restants.

Madi prit soin d'observer les réactions de la jeune femme, avant de souffler une nouvelle fois et de reprendre.

\- Dans ma culture, les Commandants se sont succédé des générations durant, faisant aujourd'hui de moi la dernière en date. Aucuns d'entre eux n'a vécu très longtemps après avoir accédé au titre de Heda, notre monde étant également dangereux, bien que d'une manière différente de celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement. Mais aucun de Commandant n'a jamais vraiment eu peur de mourir, notre esprit choisissant par la suite le prochain Commandant pour continuer de diriger notre peuple et lui transmettre sa sagesse.

\- Votre esprit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ne put s'empêcher de la couper Alicia avec étonnement. C'est une sorte de réincarnation ?

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Madi avec un sourire en coin. Bien que ce soit ce que pense encore pour la grande majorité les gens de mon peuple. Non, c'est en grande partie, voir en totalité grâce à la technologie. Tour à tour, tous les élus devenant Commandant sont les porteur de la Fleim, la Flamme ou encore ce qu'on appelle l'esprit du Commandant. C'est en fait une puce, une intelligence artificielle plus exactement. A la mort de son hôte, elle sauvegarde d'une certaine manière son esprit dans la Flamme, qui est par la suite implanté au nouvel élu qui a été choisi pour devenir Heda. L'esprit d'un Commandant ne disparaît donc jamais vraiment malgré sa mort, puisqu'il lui est possible de guider le prochain dirigeant.

La plus jeune fit une pause, voyant qu'Alicia avait les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de bien comprendre tout ce que venait de lui expliquer Madi. En effet, leur technologie n'avait absolument pas eu le temps d'être à ce point avancé ici, la crise ayant éclatée bien avant que ça ne soit possible.

\- Donc en définitive, reprit Madi en sachant qu'elle attaquait la partie sûrement la plus complexe de leur discussion, que ce soit pour elle-même et Alicia, J'ai les esprits de tous les anciens Commandants dans ma tête, en quelque sorte. Ils peuvent m'indiquer quoi faire dans certaines situations et je peux également entrer directement en contact avec eux. Mais il y peu de temps, une chose qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant est malheureusement arrivé. L'un des esprits a totalement et tout simplement disparu, d'un seul coup. Sans laisser aucune trace du tout et sans que personne, ni moi, ni les Anciens Commandants ne s'y attendent.

Quelques instants passèrent, Madi faisant en sorte de retrouver un peu de courage pour ce qui serait le point culminant de la conversation. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas braquer Alicia, si non tout ce qu'elle espérait ne pourrait jamais se réaliser.

\- Comme tu as certainement pu t'en apercevoir maintenant, tu ressembles énormément à Lexa, déclara la jeune fille, Physiquement ça c'est sûr, mais aussi énormément psychologiquement et même dans ta façon d'agir, dans la plupart de ce que tu fais. Que ce soit en combat, où tu as évolué à une vitesse incroyable en seulement quelques heures, notamment en ayant une nouvelle épée qui appartenait auparavant à Lexa. Ou bien même le fait que vous avez appelé de la même manière votre peuple, la Coalition. Et aussi par rapport à Clarke. Non, ne me dis pas le contraire, tout le monde a pu le voir, bien sûr que moi aussi, ajouta rapidement Madi en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Je connais Clarke, et je commence à bien te connaître, comme si je t'avais toujours connu même.

Alicia ne comprenait pas pourquoi Madi avait subitement changé de sujet de cette manière, surtout qu'elle lui avait déjà dit tout cela avant. Puis les pièces du puzzle se mirent finalement à leur place dans son esprit et il lui sembla comprendre en partie où Madi voulait en venir.

\- Ce Commandant qui n'est plus dans la Flamme, c'était celui qui t'as précédé c'est ça ... ? C'est Lexa ? Demanda celle qui était née sur cette Terre avec un air qu'elle essaya de faire paraître le plus neutre possible face à la jeune fille, mais pourtant intérieurement elle était bien loin de l'être.

\- C'est Lexa, lui répondit Madi avec un air grave. Son esprit a disparu à peu près au moment où je me suis réveillé quand nous étions en orbite de cette Terre, juste avant d'atterrir. Au moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais elle. Tout le monde l'a cru, pas seulement moi d'ailleurs. Ce que je veux te dire, Alicia, c'est que je pense que Lexa s'est peut-être en quelque sorte réincarné en toi quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Où que tu l'étais déjà avant ce moment, sans même le savoir. Ce qui me semble le plus probable, puisque de ce que je sais tu n'as pas drastiquement changé ton comportement depuis notre arrivée, tu étais déjà comme ça avant...

Alicia baissa la tête et se prit le visage dans les mains, avant de se lever et d'aller se mettre debout face à la fenêtre, droite, ses deux mains jointes devant elle. Ce que venait de lui dire Madi venait de la troubler profondément, mais elle mentirait si elle devait dire qu'elle-même ne s'était pas déjà posé des questions à ce sujet. Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout cela, pas à ce point-là du moins. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle avait vu à ce jour, pouvait-elle encore réellement être étonné par quelque chose ? Elle resta un moment devant la fenêtre, observant attentivement les environs de son regard vert tout en laissant son esprit s'emporter dans ses réflexions, avant de finalement décider de venir se réinstaller auprès de la jeune fille, qui semblait plus qu'incertaine de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

\- Et je pense vraiment que c'est peut-être vraiment le cas, Madi. Trop de choses me paraissent bizarres, déjà avant, encore plus depuis votre arrivée, dit-elle en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de la jeune fille. Comme tu le dis, il me semble y avoir bien trop de similitudes pour que ça ne soit que des coïncidences. Ou alors ça en ferait beaucoup. Mais comment pouvons-nous y faire quelque chose ?

\- Si je t'ai autant parlé de la Flamme, c'est pour cette raison, lui répondit la jeune fille face à elle avec un léger sourire. Très peu de personnes connaissent son fonctionnement réel. J'ai parlé avec les anciens Commandants et ils m'ont plus ou moins donnés une procédure à suivre. Ils pensent que si tu récupère la Flamme, tu pourrais récupérer tous tes souvenirs, tes souvenirs en en tant que Lexa. Comme si ça débloquait une partie de ton esprit qui est en quelque sorte en sommeil.

\- Madi... Mais je n'ai pas de sang noir, lui répondit la jeune femme étonnée, comment est-ce que je pourrais prendre la puce ? Ça ne va pas être dangereux ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis à ça, il faudrait que je demande à Abby elle l'a déjà fait sur Clarke, lui répondit Madi.

\- Pourquoi pas à Clarke du coup ? Lui demanda Alicia étonnée que la jeune fille ne se tourne pas directement vers sa mère.

\- Euh... En parlant de Clarke... Commença Madi assez gênée, Elle est au courant de tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais elle m'a en quelque sorte interdit de t'en parler...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle t'aurait interdit de m'en parler ? Lui demanda la jeune femme aux yeux verts en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu puisses être trop perturbée, répondit simplement Madi. Et pour tout te dire, elle était assez inquiète pour moi, même si je pense que tout devrais bien se passer.

\- Madi, si c'est dangereux pour toi et qu'il y a le moindre risque ... Commença Alicia.

\- Ça ne le sera pas, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la plus jeune.

\- Très bien, lui répondit la dirigeante de la Coalition avec un soupir. Mais s'il y a le moindre doute que ça puisse l'être, on laisse tout tomber tout de suite. Ta sécurité passe avant le fait de pouvoir me rapprocher de la vérité et de retrouver une partie de moi si c'est le cas. C'est bien compris ?

Elle attendit que la jeune Griffin lui donne son accord, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et il faut absolument que nous en parlions à Clarke avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta la jeune femme en voyant Madi la regarder fixement. Je serais avec toi, on lui expliquera calmement.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, cela avait été un moment assez compliqué et fatiguant pour toutes les deux. Madi ne sachant comment l'annoncer et tout dévoiler, et de l'autre côté Alicia ne sachant exactement quoi en penser. Et au final elle se dit que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement sentie entièrement complète, même avant tout ça. Même avant que tout n'éclate et qu'elle ne perde toute sa famille.

\- Comment ça va se passer si c'est vraiment le cas ? Ce que je pense. Est-ce que je vais garder mes souvenirs de tout ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda celle qui était née sur cette Terre.

\- Je... Commença Madi peu assuré en ne sachant réellement quoi dire. Je ne sais pas du tout, même les Anciens n'ont pas pu m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il va se passer exactement. Ils ne savent pas...

\- Mais on doit quand même essayer, dit la dirigeante de la Coalition avec espoir. Et si... Si finalement on se rend compte que Lexa et moi n'avons rien à voir ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en regardant fixement la jeune fille.

\- Je crois vraiment à ce que je t'ai dit, lui répondit Madi avec un sourire. Mais si vraiment ce n'est pas le cas, tu resteras tout de même Alicia Clark. La dirigeante de la Coalition. La tueuse de zombie super badass. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à la hauteur de Lexa.

L'air de rien, un sacré moment était passé depuis leur conversations et l'heure de rejoindre les autres pour aller manger était déjà passé depuis quelques minutes.

\- Il faut y aller Madi, dit la plus la vieille en se levant, puis elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de Commandement. Et il faut qu'on en parle à Clarke, le plus tôt possible est le mieux.

Arrivées dans la salle qui leur servaient à cette heure-là à tous de salle à manger, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient les dernières à y pénétrer. Quand elle les vit, Clarke se leva tout de suite de sa chaise afin de venir prendre Madi dans ses bras.

\- Madi ! Ça fait des heures que personnes ne t'as vu, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! L'engueula-t-elle néanmoins soulagée de la voir.

\- Elle était avec moi tout ce temps Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Alicia à la place de la jeune fille, voyant qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise face à la situation. J'avais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

Clarke lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, avant que toutes les trois ne prennent place sur leurs sièges habituels. Ils partagèrent tous le repas ensemble dans une bonne ambiance, Alicia ne leur avait pas demandés de faire de rapports pour le moment. Et avant de ne prendre une quelconque décision concernant l'usine et le vaisseau ainsi que leurs occupants, elle voulait avoir la possibilité de discuter avec Clarke. De plusieurs choses dont ça, mais aussi de tout ce que Madi lui avait expliqué dans l'après-midi.

Mais pour l'heure, la jeune dirigeante de ces lieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard observer toutes les personnes installées autour de la table avec un petit sourire. Tous étaient en train de manger, échangeant des conversations joyeuses, parlant de tout et de rien. Ses amis et les arrivants de l'Eligius s'étaient acclimaté les uns aux autres biens plus facilement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le penser. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur Clarke, elle ne put empêcher son sourire de devenir plus doux et elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes après avoir croisé le regard bleu.

De son côté, Clarke ne savais plus vraiment comment réagir face à Alicia. A un moment la jeune brune ne faisait que la rejeter, puis par la suite elle lui faisait ce type de sourire. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle pour essayer de régler la situation le plus rapidement possible. Ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça plus longtemps. Et s'il le fallait, elle prendrait la décision de laisser Marcus et sa mère gérer les choses ici entre la Coalition et l'Eligius et elle retournerait dans celui-ci, avec Madi elle l'espérait.

\- Griffin ! On te parle et tu ne nous écoutes pas... ! Déclara Raven à l'attention de la blonde avec un long soupir.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? Je n'écoutais pas, lui demanda Clarke en reportant son attention sur ses deux amies.

Raven lâcha un autre soupir d'ennuis qui ressemblait à un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel. A droite de la mécanicienne Octavia ne put s'empêcher à son tour un ricanement, avant de prendre la parole en se penchant vers la brune.

\- A mon avis, dit-elle doucement afin qu'elles soient les trois seules à entendre, Clarke était bien trop occupé à regarder et à penser à Alicia qu'à t'écouter parler de l'installation mécanique et électrique de l'usine...!

La seule blonde des trois ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard qu'elle voulait noir, avant de se retourner afin de vérifier que la jeune femme brune, à qui elle était en effet en train de penser, n'ai rien entendu. Cependant, elle était malgré tout heureuse qu'Octavia se sente assez bien avec elle pour la taquiner et dire ce genre de chose. La Blake était encore loin de s'être elle-même pardonné, et il lui faudrait encore du temps mais elle le ferait finalement, petit à petit. Comme Clarke elle-même avait fini par se pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, du moins une partie de ce qu'elle avait fait, il lui restait encore une partie du chemin à faire. Elle avait accepté d'être Wanheda, la Commandante de la Mort, Octavia pourrait également passer au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait fait, du moins avec de l'aide.

\- Madi, je vais essayer de parler à Clarke dès que nous aurons fini de manger, annonça Alicia à la jeune fille quand la blonde se fut retournée à nouveau vers ses amies. Tu pourrais juste nous laisser cinq minutes avant d'entrer ?

Ils finirent tous leur repas, avant de commencer à partir petit à petit. Clarke se leva avec ses amies pour sortir de la salle, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu peux rester une minute ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose. Mais nous seront mieux dans notre salon, allons-y.

Clarke sortie la première de la pièce, Alicia tournant la tête en direction de Madi pour s'assurer que la brune les avait bien entendue.


	26. Discussion conflictuelle

Et bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, grande discussion prévue entre Alicia et Clarke, ainsi que Madi.

L'histoire s'accélère un peu plus, mais est-ce que ça va aller dans le bon sens ? J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

Alicia ouvrit la porte de leur appartements et fit signe à Clarke d'entrer avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Elle avait elle-même essayé de rassurer Madi quant à la situation à venir, mais elle ne se sentait désormais plus aussi sûre d'elle vis-à-vis de ce qui allait avoir lieu.

Comment expliquer à la Griffin que la jeune fille, sa fille, lui avait tout raconté au sujet des Anciens Commandants, du fonctionnement de la Flamme, au sujet de Lexa, alors que la blonde le lui avait formellement et clairement interdit ? Comment expliquer à Clarke que tout cela lui paraissait possible, même malgré l'étrangeté de la situation et de tout ce que l'actuelle Commandante lui avait expliqué.

Une fois à l'intérieur des appartements, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le canapé afin de s'installer confortablement et prient place.

\- Clarke, commença la brune tout en la regardant, je sais que depuis quelque temps la situation entre nous est un peu... plus compliqué et conflictuelle que ce que l'on voudrait...

La dirigeante des lieux fit une pause afin de remettre ce qu'elle voulait dire au clair dans son esprit et trouver les bons mots à utiliser pour la conversation qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. La blonde la laissa faire sans la couper, comprenant que ça lui était assez compliqué de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire en voyant où la conversation semblait se diriger.

\- Et je sais bien que c'est en très grande partie entièrement de ma faute, reprit la brune.

\- Alicia... Commença Clarke tout en soupirant.

\- Non ! La coupa-t-elle rapidement en lui faisant un signe de la main, se doutant fortement de ce qu'allait dire la blonde. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça ne l'est pas réellement du moins en tout cas. Pas directement. Et j'espère vraiment que tu pourras me comprendre une fois qu'on aura commencé la discussion qui va avoir lieu.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train de l'avoir cette discussion, justement ? Lui demanda la blonde, étonnée.

\- Non, pas vraiment, Lui répondit Alicia avec un sourire en coin, avant d'entendre toquer à la porte. Ce dont on doit parler a malgré tout un fort lien avec ça, en tout cas. Tu peux entrer maintenant, Madi.

La jeune fille avait suivi les directives que la jeune femme brune lui avait données et attendu un moment avant de les rejoindre, sachant que Clarke et Alicia devait absolument parler seule à seule dans un premier temps. Quand elle entendit la brune lui demander d'entrer, elle le fit tout de suite et vint rapidement s'installer en face d'elles deux dans l'autre canapé.

\- Madi ? En quoi Madi a-t-elle un rapport avec la conversation que nous avions, Alicia ? Demanda la seule blonde de la pièce en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi sa fille devait être là pour parler de leurs problèmes.

Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet et gêné et les voyant agir de cette manière Clarke eu tout d'un coup peur de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. La jeune blonde les toisa tour à tour, son regard devenant d'un bleu bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

\- Madi ! S'exclama-t-elle fortement, voyant rouge face à la situation. Je t'avais dis de ne surtout pas en parler à Alicia ! Sous aucun prétexte ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu as fais ça ?!

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors !? J'aurais dû t'écouter ?! Retorqua Madi exactement de la même manière en soutenant son regard sans fléchir une seule seconde.

Alicia décida de ne rien dire et de ne pas agir pour l'instant, restant en retrait tant que son intervention n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Elle savait que mère et fille devait avant tout se comprendre toutes les deux et était en fort désaccord sur ce point particuliers. Cependant, elle était prête à intervenir à tout moment dans la conversation si la situation venait à le demander.

Clarke n'arrivait pas à réaliser une seule seconde que Madi ait parlé de tout ça à Alicia alors qu'elle le lui avait absolument interdit auparavant. Passé son premier réflexe qui avait été induit par la colère, elle eut le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire face à la situation. Elle n'osait même pas tenter un regard en direction de la jeune femme. Que devait-elle penser de tout ça à cet instant? Alicia les prenait-t-elles pour des folles ? Allait-elle leur demander à tous de partir sur le champ suite à cela ? Si c'était le cas, elle devrait absolument trouver un moyen de garder son peuple en sécurité, coûte que coûte. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer un tel scénario pour l'instant.

\- Que voulais tu que je fasse, Clarke ? Redemanda plus doucement Madi à la blonde après avoir retrouvé quelque peu son calme à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire en te regardant perdre pied, pas alors qu'il y avait la moindre chance que ça ne soit vraiment possible. Pas alors que je voyais Alicia perdre pied quasiment de la même manière que toi.

\- Madi ... Commença la blonde en la regardant dans les yeux, arrivant à peine à s'exprimer ayant la gorge serrée et les larmes commençant à couler doucement malgré elle. On a déjà parlé de tout ça et tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis Madi... Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu le sais bien...

\- Clarke... Reprit celle qu'elle considérait depuis des années comme sa fille d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée que précédemment, En tant qu'_Heda_, je me dois de faire passer mon peuple en priorité sur tout le reste, en priorité par rapport à moi. Et tu fais partie de mon peuple, tu es même la personne la plus importante de mon peuple pour moi. Alors mon choix est fait et ma décision est prise, tu ne pourras rien y faire je ne changerai pas d'avis. Même si tu es ma mère, même si tu es _Wanheda_. C'est une décision que je prends en tant que Commandante.

\- Et que fera ton peuple s'il arrive quelque chose à son _Heda_? Si ce que tu as prévu venait à ne pas fonctionner comme tu le veux ? Personne ne pourra être le Commandant s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Madi. Qu'est-ce que moi je ferai, si je venais à te perdre ? Fini la blonde avec le souffle coincé dans sa gorge en baisant la tête vers ses genoux.

\- Regarde-moi, lui dit Madi en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains, ne reprenant la parole qu'au moment où Clarke la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux. Il ne m'arrivera rien du tout. Et si jamais ça se passait mal et que c'était le cas, tu pourras récupérer la Flamme. Tu es une _Natblida_ et il n'y a plus personne pour t'en empêcher aujourd'hui, la situation n'est plus celle qu'elle était il y a des années quand tu as essayé. Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis absolument certaine que ça va marcher et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien du tout.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux couleur saphir des yeux bleu-vert de Madi, en ne pouvant s'empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître avant de la prendre fermement dans ses bras. C'était impossible Clarke le savait, mais pourtant la jeune fille ressemblait tellement à Lexa et à elle-même que c'en était fou. Elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte avec le temps, mais elle semblait être le parfait mélange de leurs deux personnalités, ce qui ne la rendait que plus têtue. Il lui semblait même également voir un mélange de leurs deux physiques, comme c'était le cas pour ses yeux.

Une fois l'étreinte avec sa fille terminée, la blonde risqua un œil vers Alicia avant de détourner de nouveau rapidement le regard vers un autre endroit de la pièce, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser ses envoûtants yeux vert.

\- Comment tu as pris tout ça ? Lui demanda la blonde toujours sans la regarder directement, alors que la brune n'avait strictement rien dit pendant l'entière durée de son échange avec sa fille.

\- Je pense que c'est peut-être bien la vérité, Clarke. Qu'une part de Lexa est en moi et n'attends plus que de sortir. Tu as déjà peut-être fait ressortir une partie d'elle en moi sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

Madi décida que c'était le moment parfait pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules quand elles se regardèrent finalement toutes les deux dans les yeux et quitta donc très rapidement leurs appartements sans se faire remarquer.

Les yeux verts d'Alicia étaient encrés fermement dans le regard de sa vis-à-vis, ne pouvant se détacher des yeux bleus profonds de Clarke. Cette dernière les détourna pourtant à contrecœur quelques minutes plus tard afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus clairement que ce qu'elle ne pouvait le faire à ce moment-là.

\- Tu... Comment as-tu pris ce que t'as dit Madi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai été surprise au début je ne peux pas te le cacher, mais pas forcément plus que ça, Lui répondit la brune. Pas autant que je n'aurais dû l'être en entendant une telle chose dans une situation plus normale du moins. Parce que je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que ça me surprenne réellement. Pas avec tout ce qui se passe... Nous ne sommes définitivement pas dans une situation normale, ou en tout cas c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du nouveau "normal".

Quelques instants de plus passèrent dans le plus grand silence entre elles deux, Alicia laissant à Clarke du temps pour accepter ce que Madi lui avait révélé.

\- Et pour tout te dire, reprit Alicia avec hésitation un moment plus tard avec un air sérieux en se rapprochant un peu d'elle, j'y pense moi-même depuis quelques temps.

La blonde lui envoya un regard étonné suite à ces dernières paroles et la dirigeante des lieux lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

\- Clarke... Vous m'avez dit, toi, Madi et les autres, je ne sais combien de fois à quel point je ressemble à Lexa, continua-t-elle avec toujours le même sourire en la regardant dans les yeux. Au début physiquement, puis même mentalement et dans la façon dont je pouvais agir. Et sincèrement, au début j'y croyais moyennement si tu veux savoir. Mais ça a continué, encore et encore, et puis j'ai finalement vu un dessin de Lexa que tu avais fait, à ce moment-là seulement j'ai réalisé que je lui ressemblais encore plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Et pour tout te dire, ce qui m'a le plus fait douter...

Alicia inspira profondément en baissant la tête face à la blonde qui attendait ce qu'elle allait dire, n'osant presque pas respirer de peur que la plus jeune ne s'arrête. Puis la brune releva finalement la tête, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ce qui m'a le plus fait douter et ce pourquoi je suis presque certaine que tout est vrai, c'est toi, Clarke. Déclara finalement la brune, avec un ton assuré en ne détachant pas ses yeux de la jeune femme une seule seconde. Tu es ici avec moi depuis à peine quelques jours, mais je suis plus proche de toi que je ne l'ai jamais été de personne d'autre. Et je veux que tu comprennes que si je t'ai autant repoussé jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce que la situation me faisait affreusement peur. Et je ne voulais surtout pas avoir l'impression de pouvoir profiter de ta faiblesse par rapport à Lexa, pas avec ce que je commençais à ressentir pour toi. J'avais aussi peur que tu ne vois en moi qu'une pâle copie de la femme que tu aimais, que tu ne me vois pas simplement moi, et que tu finisses par t'en rendre compte et ne mette fin à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, Clarke étonné par ce que venait du lui dire Alicia et ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Elle ne pensait pas que la jeune brune ait pu avoir autant de chose en tête en si peu de temps et elle comprenait maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi elle n'avait cessé de venir vers elle puis de la repousser.

\- S'il s'avère je suis effectivement Lexa, reprit-elle après quelques instants de silence, la situation serait entièrement changé entre nous deux. Pour le mieux, je l'espère en tout cas.

\- Alicia, répondit finalement Clarke en essayant de trouver les mots les plus justes ne voulant pas brusquer la californienne, je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies pu penser une seule seconde que je ne voyais que Lexa en toi. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, pas entièrement du moins. Bien que ce soit tes similarités avec Lexa qui m'ont le plus troublés au début et qui m'ont attirés vers toi, je veux que tu sache que j'ai peut-être également développé bien plus de sentiments pour toi que je ne l'aurais voulu au départ. Bien sûr que j'ai pensé qu'une part Lexa pouvait être en toi, mais je t'ai également vu toi : Alicia Clark. La survivante de ce monde et dirigeante des lieux. Et malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, même si nous avons tort à propos de cette théorie, rien ne pourra changer ce que j'en suis venue à ressentir pour toi, fini la blonde avec un sourira en lui prenant délicatement la main. Même si je comprendrai et accepterai entièrement ta décision quelle qu'elle soit au final.

\- Alors voyons ce qui va se passer, déclara la brune en mettant sa main sur la joue de sa vis-à-vis, parce que je n'ai plus envie de survivre, mais d'enfin de vivre. Et je pense qu'avec toi, la vie pourrait être plus que simplement survivre, déclara à son tour la brune avec le même sourire en la regardant.

\- Est-ce que c'est Madi qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda la Griffin un peu surprise et confuse de ce que la brune venait de dire.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Elle aurait dû ?

\- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire encore plus doux.

Un moment passa, où elles ne firent que se regarder toujours installés dans le canapé, avant qu'Alicia ne se rapproche doucement un peu plus de Clarke pour lui laisser le temps de se détourner, avant de déposer délicatement un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. La dirigeante des lieux se détacha doucement avec un sourire, que la blonde lui rendit instantanément, avant de se lever.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke, lui dit-elle toujours avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, Alicia, lui répondit Clarke de la même manière avant d'en faire de même vers la sienne.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser un seul moment qu'Alicia pourrait vraiment en venir à croire entièrement à leur théorie et surtout à l'accepter. Encore moins qu'elle ait déjà réfléchis de cette manière à la situation sans avoir toutes les informations concernant Lexa et la Flamme. Il est vrai qu'elle avait dans un premier temps été dans une colère noire contre Madi, la jeune fille lui ayant désobéis ouvertement pour se mettre dans une position ou elle pourrait être en danger si les choses n'étaient pas faites comme il le fallait. Ou elle aurait pu mettre tout son peuple en danger selon comment Alicia aurait pu voir les choses. Mais encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle se rappelle que la jeune fille semblait être plus têtue qu'elle-même et Lexa réunies, si seulement cela était humainement possible.

Puis très vite, quand elle avait finalement réalisée et compris ce que ça pouvait réellement impliquer, tout ce qui pouvait en résulter, elle s'était quasiment instantanément radoucie. Mais pas avant de n'être sortie de l'état de choc profond dans lequel toutes ces informations l'avaient subitement plongé. La blonde ne s'attarda donc pas longtemps avant de finalement décider d'aller se coucher, le sommeil venant rapidement la trouver face à toutes les émotions ressenties aujourd'hui et depuis quelques jours, qui lui étaient tombés dessus telle une énorme vague.

De son côté, Alicia au contraire avait vraiment du mal à se décider à aller se coucher. Elle était bien trop excité par la situation et ce qui allait arriver pour ne serait-ce avoir envie ou penser à vouloir dormir. Cependant, une partie d'elle était également inquiète et cela sur plusieurs points. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait être prit à la légère, c'était même quelque chose qui devait théoriquement être impossible dans ce monde. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas étonnant que cela ne la surprenne pas plus que ça, elle ne ressentait même pas le dixième du choc que la situation aurait normalement dû provoquer en elle.

Même malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle avait principalement hâte de mettre tout en place, mais également d'en voir le résultat. Madi semblait être très sûre de ce qu'elle avançait et placer beaucoup d'espoir en elle. La jeune femme ne voulait vraiment pas la décevoir et encore moins risquer de décevoir Clarke. Une fois la colère de la blonde passé, elle avait pu voir l'espoir prendre place dans les yeux bleus dont elle connaissait à présent la couleur par cœur.

Le lendemain, quand Alicia se leva et se rendit dans le salon, elle observa Clarke qui était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner tout en sirotant la tasse de café qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses mains. La dirigeante de la Coalition s'approcha doucement d'elle, avant de prendre place à la table. Ne l'ayant pas du tout entendu arriver, la blonde sursauta légèrement quand elle la vit assise après s'être retourné.

\- Bonjour, déclara Alicia avec un sourire. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Clarke avec le même sourire, avant de répondre à sa question tout en allant chercher une tasse qu'elle déposa ensuite devant la brune qui la remercia d'un regard avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Elles partagèrent toutes les deux le premier repas de la journée, partageant en même temps un moment agréable et calme comme elles en avaient rarement eu un toutes les deux ces derniers temps. Il semblait que la conversation qui avait eu lieu le jour d'avant avait remis les choses bien à plat entre elles. Il était certain que les deux jeunes femmes devraient encore parler de certaines choses, mais leur situation et leur relation semblait être redevenue ce qu'elle était avant que tout ne parte dans tous les sens. Chacune comprenait aujourd'hui plus clairement l'autre et les non-dits n'avaient plus leurs places dans la relation qu'elles avaient recommencées à lier.

Alicia posa des questions sur la Flamme à la blonde, puisque Madi lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait porté avant de ne devenir une Nightblood. Clarke expliqua donc à la brune ce qu'elle pouvait, puis proposa qu'elles se rendent à l'infirmerie afin de voir Abby. La médecin serait la plus à même de les aider dans leur démarches. D'un commun accord, les deux femmes décidèrent de passer chercher Madi pour s'y rendre dès que possible. La jeune fille était la Commandante actuelle et était celle qui avait échangé avec les Anciens Commandants. Si tout cela venait à fonctionner, ce serait en grande partie grâce à elle. Elles ne pouvaient décemment pas se permettre de laisser la jeune fille en dehors de tout ça maintenant, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour les aider.

Après être passés chercher Madi, qui était plus qu'heureuse de voir que la situation entre sa mère et Alicia semblait grandement s'être amélioré, elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois dans l'infirmerie ou elles savaient que devait se trouver Abby à cette heure-là.

\- Maman ? Demanda Clarke après avoir pénétré dans la salle, en ne voyant pas tout de suite la plus âgée de la famille Griffin. Tu es là ?

\- Oui, j'arrive Clarke ! Entendit-elle venir de l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière un rideau.

Clarke et Alicia échangèrent un regard assez surpris et elles se mirent toutes deux dans la direction où semblait se trouver Abby, Madi leur emboitant également le pas.

\- Abby ? Demanda rapidement Alicia. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La plus âgées des Griffin était debout à côté du lit, tandis que June était penché sur le corps de l'homme qui avait été attaqué et qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance depuis, posant un bandage sur son torse. Sur le meuble à côté d'elles se trouvait dans le plateau d'acier des compresses pleines de sang ainsi que des scalpels et d'autres outils de médecine.

\- Il a fait une hémorragie interne, répondit la chirurgienne à la jeune brune. Heureusement nous l'avions mis sous surveillance, donc on a pu s'en rendre compte rapidement. J'en ai profité pour montrer à June comment faire et la laisser prendre le relais. Mais tout vas bien, on va voir si ça permet qu'il reprenne conscience plus rapidement.

\- Pour l'instant il est toujours dans le coma, ajouta June en finissant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Tu voulais me voir, Clarke ? Lui demanda alors sa mère.

\- Oui, je besoin de te parler. On doit te parler, ajouta Clarke en jetant un bref regard à Alicia.

\- June, tu pourrais te charger de ce qu'i faire ici le temps qu'on s'entretienne avec Abby ? Demanda la dirigeante de la Coalition à son amie.

La blonde acquiesça et les Griffin ainsi qu'Alicia se dirigèrent vers une pièce attenante à la salle servant d'infirmerie, qu'Abby avait aménagée pour s'en faire un petit bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur dit Abby légèrement inquiète face à leur comportement, en faisant de même sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- On a besoin de toi pour transmettre la Flamme à Alicia, décréta Clarke de but en blanc après qu'elles aient prit place.

Abby ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand sous la surprise, tandis que Madi et Alicia la regardèrent étant assez surprise de la façon dont elle avait annoncé ça à la chirurgienne.

\- Clarke... Je ne comprends pas, lui répondit sa mère. Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

La fille de Jake fit un résumé à sa mère de tout ce que toutes les trois pensaient au sujet d'Alicia et de son lien très probable avec Lexa. Madi lui raconta à son tour tout ce que les Anciens Commandants lui avait dit et comment le faire.

Puis Abby de son côté raconta comment elle avait mis les choses en place pour que Clarke puisse pénétrer dans la Cité des Lumières avec la puce et comment elle s'était servie d'Ontari pour réaliser le processus.

\- Donc il faudrait que je retire du sang à Madi petit à petit pour transfuser Alicia, conclu celle qui avait vécue dans le Bunker de la Seconde Aube. Il faudra que je te retire également du sang Alicia au cas où quelque chose se passe mal pendant le transfère et pour quand tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir le sang de Madi dans ton organisme. Pour le moment, nous allons faire ça pendant quelques jours pour pouvoir sécuriser la procédure et pendant ce temps je vais réfléchir et tout mettre en place. Si tout vas bien et que vous êtes sûres de vous, j'espère qu'on pourra faire ça au maximum dans une semaine, si tout est bien préparé. Ça vous semble correct ?

Ne voyant aucune objection de la part des trois personnes en face d'elle, toutes les quatre continuèrent pendant un moment d'étudier les points clés de la procédure.


	27. Prise de rendez-vous et annonce

Bonjour a tous !

Oui, j'ai faillit vous oublier, mais non je n'ai l'ai pas fait !

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Les choses accélèrent grandement.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, Enjoy !

* * *

La porte de ce qui servait actuellement d'infirmerie au sien de la Coalition s'ouvrit très rapidement, claquant dans le même temps contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. La personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et par la même occasion de briser le calme qui y régnait jusqu'à présent fit rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparait encore de son but.

\- Bonjour Abby, je suis vraiment désolé j'ai été retenu, déclara la nouvelle venu en venant s'asseoir sur le lit comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelque jours.

\- Alicia, tu sais que ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, lui dit la plus vieille en se dirigeant vers l'armoire tout en cherchant quelque chose. On a convenu de ces horaires pour que tu sache plus ou moins quand passer. Tu n'as pas à arriver pile à l'heure.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te déranger ou risquer de te retarder dans tes tâches, décréta la brune. June n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est avec John, lui répondit la blonde en venant près d'elle tout en préparant la seringue. Je lui ai dit de prendre la journée, c'est de toute façon assez calme en ce moment. Donc tu vois, tu ne me dérange absolument pas.

\- Madi est déjà passé ? Demanda la brune quand Abby planta la seringue dans sa veine pour effectuer la prise de sang.

\- Oui, elle est partie seulement quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives, répondit encore une fois Abby avec un sourire. En pleine forme, comme d'habitude. Comme quoi, le Nightblood donne effectivement des avantages assez intéressants.

\- Il semble que ce soit le cas, en effet. Il n'y a aucune amélioration du côté de Denis ? Demanda la brune en faisant un signe vers le seul survivant de l'attaque.

\- Non, ni en bien, ni même en mal, ce qui est assez rassurant d'une certaine manière. Il est toujours dans le coma, lui répondit la chirurgienne fini de récupérer le sang nécessaire et mit un morceau de coton sur le bras d'Alicia.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire le transfert de la Flamme ? Demanda finalement la brune après quelques secondes, question qu'elle voulait poser depuis le moment de son entrée dans la salle.

\- Est-ce que si je te dis demain, ma réponse te convient ? Lui demanda à son tour l'ancienne Skaikru. A 10 heures ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Alicia, qui n'attendait que ça depuis environ une semaine. Tu veux que je prévienne Madi ?

\- Tu peux, oui, lui dit la Griffin. Et fait un rappel à Clarke qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je la sens quelque peu tendue depuis ces deux derniers jours.

\- Elle l'est ça c'est certain, lui répondit Alicia. On en a parlé plusieurs fois. Et je dois dire que je peux bien la comprendre. Merci Abby, à tout à l'heure !

L'heure du repas de midi n'était pas dans très longtemps, donc Lexa décida de se diriger directement vers leur salle à manger. Elle était un peu angoissée de ce qui allait venir sous peu. Pas de prendre la Flamme, ça elle en était peut-être plutôt excité si elle devait dire vrai. Non, elle était inquiète parce qu'elle avait convenu avec Clarke d'annoncer à leur groupe, à tous ceux qui mangeaient dans la salle avec elles, ce qui allait avoir lieu. Autant, elle savait sans trop prendre de risques que les venus de l'autre Terre en seraient globalement plus ou moins ravis, mais de l'autre côté elle ne savait absolument pas comment ses amis, ceux qu'elles connaissaient depuis des mois ou même des années, allaient prendre la chose.

Elle s'installa donc à sa place habituelle et en profita pour réfléchir dans le calme, étant la première arrivée dans la salle. Elle regrettait à présent vraiment de ne pas en avoir parlé seule à seule et tranquillement avec ses amis dans un premier temps. Mais c'était entièrement de sa faute, Clarke le lui avait proposé et elle avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas savoir comment leur expliquer, de leur réaction, donc elle avait préféré éviter la confrontation directe avec eux. Et maintenant elle en venait à regretter sa décision, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même en définitive.

Elle était dans ses pensées, quand elle remarqua Victor qui était en train d'entrer dans la salle, avec à sa suite Althéa, Luciana, June, John et Morgan.

\- Alicia ? Tu es déjà là ? Ça va ? Lui demanda son ami, inquiet de la voir assise comme ça, aussi soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va Vic', vous tombez bien en fait, lui répondit la brune avec un petit sourire à leur attention, tout en voyant Charlie et Madi entrer à leur tour. Les filles, vous pouvez rester dehors et dire aux autres d'attendre que je vienne les chercher avant d'entrer ? Ça concerne la Flamme, Madi. Merci.

La brune attendit que les deux jeunes filles soient sorties de la pièce, avant de faire signe à ses amis de prendre place. Ces derniers se regardèrent, assez surpris et inquiets de ce qu'Alicia était sur le point de leur dire. Surtout si celle-ci avait interdit l'accès à toute autre personne.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous annoncer et vous expliquer ça, commença Alicia en les regardants tours à tours. Vous avez tous remarqués à quel point les derniers arrivants trouvent que je ressemble à leur ancienne Commandante, qui s'appelait Lexa ?

\- C'est compliqué de ne s'en être rendu compte, ils te l'ont dit assez souvent, lui répondit John.

\- Voilà, reprit Alicia, la réponse de John l'ayant aidé sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Et bien, il est peut-être vrai que je lui ressemble bien plus que vous ne le pensez, même plus que je ne le pensais moi-même à la base. Il est en quelque sorte possible que je sois lié à Lexa d'une manière particulière.

A ce moment-là, tous la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle ou qu'un troisième œil avait subitement fait son apparition au beau milieu de son front. Elle leur expliqua sans entrer trop dans les détails ce qui l'avait amené à penser cela, essayant du mieux possible de les convaincre du bien-fondé de ce qu'elle était en train de leur dire et de ce qu'elle allait faire. Au bout de quelques minutes ou elle laissa ses amis se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer, elle sorti de la salle et fit signe à Madi que c'était bon, cette dernière autorisant finalement l'accès de la salle à tous les autres.

Quand Clarke entra et vint s'asseoir près de la brune, elle lui jeta un regard inquiet pour savoir si cette dernière allait bien, Madi lui ayant rapidement expliqué qu'Alicia était en train de parler de la Flamme à ses amis. La dirigeante lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, entre les échanges de conversations diverses et les rires. La jeune Clark ne voulait pas aborder pour l'instant de choses qui puissent être trop importantes. Elle avait notamment décidé de prendre une décision pour l'Eligius seulement une fois que la Flamme serait dans sa nuque. Peut-être qu'en ayant l'esprit de Lexa, qu'importe de quelle manière, elle pourrait y voir bien plus clair dans les décisions à venir. Le matin même, ayant anticipé que l'intervention se déroulerait dans peu de temps, elle avait mis les choses au point, sans leur dire pourquoi, avec Victor et Althéa sur le fonctionnement de l'usine et sa sécurité, tout en leur demandant de voir ce qui pouvait être fait avec Raven.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'accorder un moment ? Leur demanda à tous Alicia en se levant, voyant la fin du repas s'approcher rapidement. Désolé de perturber la fin du repas, mais je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

La brune attendit peu de temps afin d'avoir l'entière attention des personnes présentes dans la salle, hésitant presque à reprendre la parole sous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle croisa au milieu de tous les regards, le regard bleu profond de Clarke qui l'encouragea d'un seul sourire.

\- Je sais que ceux qui sont arrivés dans l'Eligius sont un peu perturbés par la situation ici. Certains d'entre vous le sont par moi, dit-elle avant de laisser passer quelques instants où elle put entendre divers chuchotements.

\- J'ai compris il y a peu de temps à quel point je ressemble à Lexa. Et je comprends que ça soit étonnant pour vous tous, reprit-elle un peu plus sûre d'elle. Et ça l'a été pour moi aussi. Avant que je comprenne que ce n'est peut-être pas seulement une simple coïncidence, mais bien plus que ça. C'est toujours aussi étonnant, même pour moi à vrai dire.

Alicia fit une pose et dégluti, avant de porter son regard sur Clarke puis sur Madi. Toutes les deux lui firent un sourire pour l'encourager et lui firent signe de continuer. Elle chercha également le regard d'Abby qui en fit de même, puis croisa enfin celui de Gaïa, dans lequel elle put voir une profonde fierté et un grand respect. En tant que Fleimkepa, la fille d'Indra avait rapidement été mise dans la confidence de ce qui allait arriver et avait donné son entière approbation, malgré les doutes des trois personnes originellement au courant, dont venait l'idée. Depuis lors, la jeune Fleimkepa avait presque déjà décidé de considérer Alicia comme son Heda, même si ce n'était pas encore du tout le cas. Dans un premier temps, la jeune dirigeante de la Coalition n'avait pas su comment le prendre et avait surtout eu peur que Madi ne le prenne très mal. Mais cette dernière s'était contenté de rire la première fois qu'elle avait entendu le titre être accordé à la jeune brune, ce qui avait tout de suite détendu Alicia par rapport à la situation.

\- Ce que je veux aujourd'hui vous dire, reprit Alicia d'une voix plus assurée, se tenant les mains le long du corps devant et posant son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes, c'est qu'avec l'avis de Wanheda et de votre Heda, et l'accord du Fleimkepa, la Flamme va m'être implantée. En définitive, nous allons essayer de restituer l'esprit de la Commandante précédente, Lexa.

A la fin de sa tirade, un silence lourd eu lieu, la majorité de l'auditoire étant sous le choc. Puis peu à peu, les murmures firent leur apparition prenant la place de la surprise et du choc, puis la salle s'embrasa sous l'excitation provoquée par l'annonce. Alicia fut très vite acclamée, la jeune femme ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre à ce moment-là. Elle avait bien sûre l'habitude d'être mise en avant depuis qu'elle avait malgré elle prit les rennes de la Coalition, mais ce moment-là ne ressemblait à aucun autre qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu jusqu'à présent. Elle avait eu peur des réactions qui pourraient éclater au moment de son annonce, mais au contraire, elle ne voyait que de la vénération et de l'espoir dans les regards fixés sur elle.

Elle croisa finalement le regard de Clarke qui lui fit un grand sourire, et elle devait admettre que c'était à ce moment-là l'une des plus belles images qu'elle n'ait jamais eu devant les yeux.

La jeune Clark décida de se rendre dans ses appartements afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, ce matin elle était partie très rapidement et n'avait absolument pas prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans les documents qu'elle avait étudié et jeté en partie sur son lit. Et elle avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi et être demandé de tous les côtés, suite à son annonce du midi. Elle avait bien sûr demandé à ce qu'elle avait dit reste entre les personnes présentes au moment où elle l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas que toute la Coalition soit au courant, pas pour l'instant. Une fois arrivée dans les quartiers qu'elle occupait avec Clarke, elle s'aperçu que cette dernière était dans le salon.

\- Hey Clarke ! S'exclama Alicia, tandis que la blonde se retourna rapidement tout en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Hey ! Ça va toi ? Il me semble en plus que tu es partie assez tôt ce matin. Rien de grave ? Demanda-t-elle concernée.

\- Non, rien ne t'inquiète pas, des choses à régler avec Al et Victor par rapport à l'intervention, lui répondit la brune en prenant place près d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, et je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit, mais je suis allé voir ta mère ce matin pour la prise de sang. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais elle a dit qu'on pourrait réaliser l'intervention demain matin !

La blonde la regarda un moment avec un air neutre, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Clarke, si c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Madi... Commença celle qui avait toujours vécue dans ce monde.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit la blonde avec un air légèrement inquiet cette fois. Enfin, bien sûr que je m'inquiète un peu pour Madi, mais je sais que ma mère a dit que c'était sans risque et Gaïa est d'accord pour le dire aussi. Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Clarke... Dit doucement Alicia, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme détourna son regard de la brune pour seule réponse, Alicia mit délicatement sa main sur la joue de la blonde pour l'obliger à encrer son regard dans le sien, le bleu et le vert ne se quittant pas.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes par rapport à moi ? Par rapport à nous ? Lui demanda doucement la brune, le bleu et le vert ne faisant qu'un.

\- J'ai peur que notre relation ne finisse par se dégrader une nouvelle fois et que cette fois-ci ça ne soit irrattrapable... Répondit enfin après quelque temps Clarke en détournant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, lui demanda doucement Alicia tout en lui caressant la joue, avant que la blonde ne l'écoute finalement et ne la regarde de nouveau. Rien ne changera, Clarke. Quoi qu'il se passe. Pas pour toi. En tout cas, ça ne changera qu'en bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous deux, il n'y a plus rien qui nous bloque, il n'y aura plus rien qui ne nous bloquera après la journée de demain et ce qui va se passer. Tu sais que Lexa t'aimait et qu'elle t'aime toujours grâce à Madi qui a communiqué avec elle par la Flamme, et...

Alicia ne savais pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle hésitait également sur la manière dont elle devait le formuler. Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de Clarke, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et je suis certaine à présent de pouvoir te dire que je t'aime. Déclara Alicia. Quoi qu'il arrive après demain, tu auras en face de toi une personne qui t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible. Donc ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, notre relation ne changera pas.

A la fin de son discours, Alicia se rapprocha un peu plus de Clarke, lui laissant le temps de la repousser si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ne voyant pas de signes négatifs de la part de la blonde, la dirigeante de la Coalition se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. De son côté la jeune Griffin ne lit pas longtemps avant de répondre, d'un baiser toujours délicat, mais plus appuyé. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, avant qu'Alicia ne fasse basculer Clarke sur le canapé et que l'échange ne devienne plus poussé qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Demain aurait lieu l'intervention qui allait lui faire devenir en quelque sorte Lexa et la brune ne savait pas si elle se souviendrait de tout ce qui avait précédé. Elle voulait passer cette dernière nuit avec Clarke comme elle l'entendait, maintenant qu'elles avaient mises les choses au point entre elles.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la dirigeante des lieux où elles passèrent la nuit entière, s'abandonnant l'une à l'autre pour la première fois en sachant ce qu'elles ressentaient réellement.

Le lendemain, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Alicia se réveilla avec quelqu'un dans ses bras Et pas n'importe qui, car c'était Clarke. Elle observa la jeune femme encore endormis avec un sourire attendrie. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine allongée, ses cheveux blond sur l'oreiller, comme si rien ne la perturbait. Et il était aussi vrai que la brune n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

Elle resta un moment comme ça, juste a regarder la jeune femme dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui aurait un jour important pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour elles deux. Elles ne savaient pas exactement ce qui allait arriver, mais était prêtes à le découvrir. Elle décida qu'il serait une bonne chose de se lever quand elle aperçut l'heure affichée sur le radio réveil à ses côtés. Le rendez-vous étant fixé à peu près 10 heures avec Abby, si elles voulaient avoir un peu de temps elles devraient sortir du lit dans un court moment, puisqu'il était déjà presque 9 heures. A contre cœur, elle commença à essayer de tirer Clarke de son sommeille en déposant des baisers sur ses joues et son coup, la blonde commençant légèrement à bouger.

\- Bonjour toi, dit la brune en voyant les yeux à demi ouvert de la jeune Griffin, qui continuait tout de même de papillonner. J'adorerais rester comme ça toutes la journée, mais il faut qu'on se lève.

\- Non, laisses moi dormir encore un peu, Alicia, lui répondit-elle en se remettant contre elle en vue de se rendormir.

\- Clarke... Reprit la plus jeune des deux avec un léger rire, Je te rappel qu'on a rendez-vous avec ta mère et Madi à 10 heures à l'infirmerie. On pourra profiter et passer autant de temps dans le lit après ça.

La blonde se rappelant enfin de ce qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui regarda la jeune Clark avec des yeux ronds, avant de sortir brusquement du lit tout en prenant les draps.

\- Ah mais d'accord, déclara Alicia en rigolant avant d'en faire de même, se rapprochant de Clarke afin de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit finalement la blonde avec un sourire après lui avoir rendu le geste.

Après un petit moment Clarke se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, tandis que la brune en fit rapidement de même de son côté. Une fois prête, Alicia se rendit dans ce qui lui servait de cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner pour toutes les deux.

\- Ça sent bon, déclara Clarke avec un sourire en s'approchant.

Dans un premier temps, la blonde eu un léger temps d'arrêt, ne sachant quoi faire, avant de venir se mettre derrière la brune qui était aux fourneaux pour la prendre dans ses bras. Alicia se retourna pour l'embrasser avec un sourire.

\- Va t'asseoir, lui dit-elle doucement avant de la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard en déposant les deux tasses de café et ce qu'elle avait préparé sur la table.

Elles passèrent un moment toutes les deux, avant que l'heure de quitter leur quartiers ne finissent par arriver.

\- Tu resteras avec moi ? Demanda la brune à la jeune femme à ses côtés avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, je ne te quitterais pas une seule seconde, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doux et rassurant tout en venant entrelacer ses doigts aux siens avant de sortir et de se rendre en direction de l'endroit où était prévu l'intervention visant à "restituer" la Flamme à Alicia.


	28. Jour J

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais c'est tard, mais c'est encore lundi !

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très important pour l'histoire, comme vous avez sûrement dû le deviner.

J'attends avec grande impatience vos retours.

* * *

\- Bonjour Madi ! Déclara Alicia avec un grand sourire quand elle vit la jeune fille brune se diriger vers Clarke et elle-même.

Par réflexe, la dirigeante des lieux lâcha la main de la blonde aussi tôt assez rapidement. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air surpris et la brune lui retourna un léger sourire pour s'excuser de sa réaction.

Après quelques mots échangés entre elles trois et que Clarke ait vérifié que Madi allait bien, les trois reprirent donc la route vers leur destination finale. La blonde était assez inquiète même si elle avait également hâte de ce qui était prévu, tout comme Alicia même si cette dernière était bien plus excitée à ce moment précis que ce qu'elle ne pouvait être inquiète. Quant à Madi, la jeune fille ne semblait ressentir aucune crainte ou appréhension et était certaine du dénouement final de l'opération.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit différent pour chacune d'entre-elles qu'elles pénétrèrent toutes les trois côtes-à-côtes dans l'infirmerie, qui pour l'occasion avait était quelque peu réaménagée par les soins d'Abby et de June.

La pièce avait était interdite d'accès à quiconque pour l'occasion et tous les malades qui n'étaient pas gravement blessés avaient été renvoyés dans leurs quartiers. Le seul à y être encore était Denis, l'homme qui était dans le coma suite à l'attaque parce qu'il lui fallait un contrôle régulier et qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas le contexte exact qui l'avait mis dans cet état

\- Bonjour Maman, bonjour June. Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ? S'enquit rapidement Clarke dès son entrée dans la salle, en se rapprochant de sa mère.

\- Bonjour les filles, répondit Abby en s'adressant à toutes les trois, tandis que June en fit de même. Pour le moment tout me semble bon, Clarke. Fais installer Madi et prépare là et place à Alicia les cathéters le temps que je finisse ici.

Suivant les directives que sa mère lui avait donné, la blonde fit s'asseoir dans un premier temps Madi sur un lit pendant qu'Alicia de son côté, après avoir échangé un regard avec elle, s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec June.

\- Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda l'ancienne habitante de l'Arche à sa fille avec une once d'inquiétude.

\- Bien Clarke, lui répondit la brune avec un grand sourire qui se voulu rassurant. Je suis totalement sûre de moi et de ce qu'ont dit les Anciens Commandants et Becca, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

\- J'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas, lui répondit sa mère tout en la faisant confortablement s'installer sur le lit.

Clarke tout en lui caressant les cheveux entreprit dans un premier temps de les lui attacher, puis de désinfecter la nuque de la jeune fille à l'endroit où se trouvait la puce et où allait donc inciser Abby par la suite, puis lui posa un cathéter au cas où la situation le demandait.

\- Voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre maintenant. lui dit la blonde avant de lui poser un baiser sur la tête. Je vais aller préparer Alicia, ne bouge pas pour le moment.

Suite à ces mots, Clarke se dirigea effectivement vers la jeune femme brune qui en la voyant lui fit un sourire et mit rapidement fin à sa conversation avec June, avant de venir à sa rencontre.

\- Comment se sent Madi ? Lui demanda la brune avec inquiétude, en regardant vers la jeune fille.

\- Elle va bien, lui répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

\- Ah, parce que si elle a le moindre doute, on peut annuler tout de suite... Déclara Alicia tout en commençant à se diriger vers la jeune fille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, la jeune Griffin lui attrapa rapidement la main.

\- Non, elle est sûre. De plus, c'est son idée et elle est têtue, donc elle ne laissera pas tomber! Répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Elle tient sûrement ça de toi ! Lui répondit la dirigeante de la Coalition avec un léger rire, avant de se calmer quand Clarke lui mit un petit coup dans le bras.

\- Pas seulement de moi, lui répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire, avant de finalement tirer la brune dont elle tenait toujours la main. Viens, suis-moi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le lit qui avait été préparé pour Alicia. Ayant de la place dans la pièce, Abby avait décidé de lui aménager un endroit un peu plus fermé pour qu'elle soit tranquille.

Une fois arrivées à destination, Clarke fit signe à la jeune brune de prendre place dans le lit, avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher de quoi la perfuser.

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, déclara Clarke avec un rire en remarquant la légère grimace que fit Alicia quand elle vit l'aiguille dans les mains de la blonde.

La jeune brune ne répondit que par un faux regard qui se voulu le plus noir possible et qui n'eut pour effet de que faire rire un peu plus la blonde.

Cette dernière vint placer le garrot sur le bras de celle qui était née sur cette Terre puis désinfecta son bras à l'endroit où elle allait poser le cathéter. Elle sourit face à l'air inquiet d'Alicia qui regardait encore l'aiguille. Echangea un regard avec elle, elle lui caressa le bras tout en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Rapidement et sans que la brune ne puisse réagir, Clarke enfonça l'anguille tout en gardant le regard de vert de la jeune femme fixement accroché dans le sien. La jeune brune baissa la tête vers son bras, surprise, s'étant à peine rendu compte de la manœuvre de la jeune Griffin, avant de relever le regard pour croiser celui de Clarke, qui avait un regard doux et un sourire en coin. Face à cette vision et profitant du fait qu'elles étaient pour l'instant seules, Alicia ne put résister et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, baiser que Clarke lui rendit sans hésiter une seule seconde. Pour le deuxième bras Alicia ne senti rien, toujours obnubilé par la sensation que lui avait procurée les lèvres de la blonde. Cette dernière avec un sourire se pencha une nouvelle fois vers la dirigeante des lieux pour réitérer ce qu'elle avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

\- Tu peux bouger, fais juste attention de ne pas arracher les cathéters, sinon je serai obligée de les remettre, déclara la blonde quelques instants plus tard avec un sourire malicieux en se séparant à regret de la brune, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait Madi et Abby discutant, Alicia sur ses talons.

\- Hey Madi, lui dit Alicia avec une légère inquiétude. Je préfère te le redemander encore une fois, tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Absolument sûre ! Lui répondit Madi avec un air joyeux.

\- Parce que si tu as le moindre doute, reprit Alicia, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je...

\- Alicia ! La coupa Madi avec un rire, avant de prendre un air un peu plus sérieux et de regarder l'autre brune droit dans les yeux. Je suis certaine, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que, toi, tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Elles restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, les yeux bleu-vert de Madi encrés dans ceux totalement verts d'Alicia. En la plus jeune pu voir dans le regard de cette dernière toute la détermination qui l'habitait à ce moment précis. Les espoirs qui avaient pu se fonder.

\- Je n'ai jamais été plus certaine de quelque chose de toute ma vie, répondit Alicia de manière solennelle et avec détermination, avant de basculer son regard dans celui bleu comme le ciel de Clarke.

Madi se rapprocha d'Alicia avec le même air que portait celle-ci, avant de tendre son bras à la jeune fille. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la brune agrippa l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, dans un signe qu'elle avait appris comme étant une profonde marque de respect des Natifs.

\- Alors allons te préparer, Alicia, dit Abby quelques instants plus tard en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Vas t'asseoir, j'arrive. Clarke, tu m'aides ?

Après avoir acquiescé, la blonde se dirigea avec Alicia à côté du lit prévu pour elle, Madi leur laissant un peu de temps ayant proposé à Abby de l'aider.

Alicia s'installa sur le lit, pendant que Clarke mit en place d'un côté les poches vides ainsi que de l'autre côté les poches pleines du sang noir qui avait été prélevé petit à petit à Madi les jours précédents.

\- Ca va aller, déclara Clarke avec un air doux et un sourire à l'attention de la brune, qu'elle pouvait sentir un peu stressé malgré tout juste avant l'intervention.

\- Ok, je vois que tu as tout préparé Clarke, dit Abby en arrivant à côté des deux jeunes femmes, suivie de Madi.

Abby vérifia rapidement que tout était en place, faisant confiance à sa fille pour ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, mais préférant tout de même vérifier par elle-même avant de commencer.

\- Je sais qu'on en a parlé plusieurs fois, Alicia, commença Abby, mais je préfère te réexpliquer la procédure avant qu'on ne commence. On va t'enlever petit à petit du sang, pour le remplacer par celui de Madi. Une fois que tu en auras dans ton organisme, à ce moment-là nous mettrons la Flamme dans ta nuque. Garde en tête que ça va être très douloureux, mais que je ne peux rien te donner parce que je ne sais pas l'effet que ça pourrais avoir sur la Flamme ou le Nightblood.

Alicia acquiesça de la tête, faisant comprendre à Abby qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Voyant ça, la compagne de Marcus fit les derniers branchements et lança le début de la procédure. Elle resta un moment à côté de la brune, pour voir si les flux de sang entrant et sortant se déroulaient bien, mais surtout pour savoir si Alicia n'allait pas faire une quelconque réaction au Nightblood injecté.

\- Bien, ça à l'air de se dérouler à merveille, autant que ça se pourrait en tout cas, déclara Abby avec un sourire. C'est maintenant que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, il va falloir que tu sois patiente. Madi, ce sera à toi d'ici quelques minutes, va t'installer le temps que je finalise.

Madi acquiesça et se dirigea vers son lit, avec un sourire pour Alicia qui le lui rendu.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clarke à la Californienne avec un sourire, en lui caressant tendrement le bras. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Lui répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. Le plus compliqué maintenant c'est d'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire.

La blonde eut un petit rire et lui fit un sourire amusé, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'Alicia lui rendit tout de suite.

\- Allez, file voir ta fille, elle a besoin de toi, lui dit la brune avec un sourire.

La blonde se dirigea donc vers Madi, Alicia ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde tant qu'elle le put.

\- Tu es prête, Madi ? Lui demanda sa mère une fois arrivé près d'elle, en se retenant d'être trop inquiète, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oui, Clarke, tout va bien aller ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel mais tout en ayant un sourire amusé. Ca va aller.

Sur ces mots et après avoir échangé un sourire avec la jeune fille, Clarke prit sa main et se mit sur le côté, avant d'échanger un regard et un signe de tête avec la plus âgées des Griffin présente dans la pièce.

Cette dernière s'avança alors vers celle qui était devenue sa petite fille, scalpel en main.

\- Ca ne devrait pas faire mal en principe, lui annonça Clarke, se souvenant que ça avait été le cas pour elle quand elle avait dû prendre la Fleim pour mettre fin à l'existence de la Cité des Lumières.

\- Ca ne devrait pas faire plus mal que pour la mettre, lui répondit Madi avec un léger sourire.

Abby réalisa une légère incision dans la nuque de la jeune fille, cette dernière gardant le calme que devait montrer un Commandant, laissant à peine entrevoir une légère grimace face à la douleur.

Clarke jeta un œil à sa mère pour savoir si tout était bon et si c'était le moment. La plus âgée de Griffin lui faisant signe que oui, elle fit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Quia nunc vale, déclara-t-elle.

Au moment où celle qui était Wanheda déclara ces mots, elle mit rapidement la main sur la nuque de Madi pour récupérer la Flamme qui était en train de sortir. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur qui était assez inattendu.

\- Madi ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Clarke, pensant que quelque chose pouvait avoir mal tourné. Regarde-moi !

\- Ca va, Clarke, lui répondit la jeune fille, je ne m'y attendais juste pas. Mais c'était gérable.

Sa mère soupira de soulagement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je m'en occupe maman, déclara Clarke en voyant la plus vieille préparer de quoi suturer la nuque de Madi.

Abby lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait entendu et se dirigea en direction d'Alicia, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que tout se déroulait comme ça avait été prévu. La fille de Jake récupéra donc le nécessaire pour suturer Madi et commença son travail.

\- Comment tu te sens, Madi ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Pour l'instant ça va, je me sens assez en forme, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne vois pas de différences particulières pour l'instant ? Lui redemanda Clarke de la même manière que lors de son premier questionnement.

\- Non, rien du tout. Mis à part que je ne ressens plus les Anciens Commandants. Pour tout te dire, ça me semble assez vide actuellement. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu de temps, la sensation devrait passer.

\- Alors c'est parfait, déclara la blonde avec un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'effet secondaire et que tout ce soit bien passé.

\- Va voir comment se sent Alicia, dit Madi quelques secondes plus tard, une fois l'étreinte terminé. Je vais me reposer un peu.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire, avant de se diriger en effet vers la brune, avec qui était actuellement Abby.

\- Ca m'a l'air de bien se dérouler, annonça Abby après avoir effectué des vérifications.

D'un coup d'œil, Clarke pu en effet se rendre compte qu'un peu plus de la moitié des perfusions de Natblida avaient déjà été utilisé, et le même nombre de poches remplit cette fois-ci du sang de la jeune fille.

\- Alicia, si tu te sens prête, je pense qu'on va bientôt pouvoir commencer, déclara la plus âgées des Griffin en la regardant fixement.

\- Entendu, répondit la brune en maintenant le regard d'Abby. On y va.

La chirurgienne hocha de la tête et alla chercher le nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'intervention, laissant de cette manière le temps aux deux poches de se vider pour l'une et de se remplir pour l'autre.

\- Ca va aller, Clarke, lui dit Alicia avec un air amusé et un sourire en coin en voyant son air inquiet, même si elle l'était légèrement elle aussi. Je suis assez résistante à la douleur, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! Répondit finalement la blonde en se déridant un peu, avec un léger sourire. Je reste avec toi tout le long, rajouta la jeune femme en prenant la main de celle qui était plus ou moins devenue sa compagne quand sa mère réapparue avec tout le nécessaire à l'opération.

Il ne fallut aucun mot de la part d'Alicia pour que cette dernière remercie Clarke, son regard vert encré dans celui bleu de la blonde suffisait à lui seul. Il était fou pour la dirigeante de la Coalition de réaliser à quel point la présence et les mots de la jeune Griffin pouvait la faire se sentir bien plus sereine et lui apporter autant de réconfort.

Après les dernières vérifications de l'état physique et mental d'Alicia, Abby mit en place la procédure.

Clarke tenait toujours dans sa main celle de la brune et ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher d'être très inquiète, même si elle avait essayé de le cacher à Alicia le plus possible pour ne pas l'affoler. Ce qui était sur le point d'être réalisé ne l'avait jamais été. Personne ne savait ce qui pourrait se passer. Même si elle était heureuse qu'Alicia ait pris cette décision parce que ça lui permettrait de retrouver Lexa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à la brune. Ne devrait-elle pas tout arrêter sur le champ et supplier Alicia de ne pas le faire ? Elle releva ses yeux qu'elle avait précédemment baissés au sol pour croiser le regard d'Alicia, cette dernière ayant exercé une pression en serrant sa main.

\- Tout vas bien se passer Clarke, je te le promets, lui dit Alicia avec un sourire rassurant d'une voix sûre en voyant l'air inquiet de Clarke.

La jeune blonde fut légèrement rassurée par l'air de la californienne, mais ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute si Alicia était prête à se jeter dans l'inconnu avec la Flamme. C'était en partie pour elle qu'elle allait le faire. Elle détourné un instant le regard et tomba sur l'air serein de Madi.

\- Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu prononces la phrase d'activation, lui dit Abby.

Et à ce moment-là, en voyant l'air assuré d'Alicia et celui de Madi, la jeune Griffin prit sa décision. Même si elle savait que si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se sentirait responsable une fois de plus pour la mort de la personne qu'elle aimait. Parce que oui, c'était le cas. Même si jusqu'à présent elle s'était voilée la face. Elle éprouvait de réels sentiments pour la jeune brune, et pas seulement pour sa ressemblance physique avec l'ancienne Commandante.

\- Ascende superius, dit-elle en ne lâchant pas les yeux forêt de la jeune femme face à elle.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la brune, Abby ne perdit pas de temps et approcha la puce de sa nuque, que la Flamme pénétra.

Quasiment instantanément Alicia se mit à hurler sous la douleur, qui si on prenait en compte le volume de ses cris devait être plus qu'insoutenable.

\- Alicia ! Regarde-moi ! S'écria Clarke en la maintenant, sa voix tremblant sous la panique qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, ne sachant pas réellement comment elle pouvait venir en aide à la jeune femme.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu mal à ce point-là quand elle avait elle-même prit la puce pour se rendre dans la Cité des Lumières. Bien sûr, elle avait extrêmement mal, mais pas autant que ce que semblait vivre actuellement la brune. Elle jeta un regard à Madi, qui lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Pour la jeune fille non plus ça n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.

Personne ne sachant comment réagir face à la détresse de la dirigeante des lieux, Alicia hurla pendant quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité à Clarke, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête soudainement de crier. A ce moment-là, en plus de la fatigue qu'elle semblait ressentir, la blonde remarqua qu'elle ne semblait absolument pas inquiète. Non, elle ne l'était pas du tout, pas un seul instant, tout simplement parce qu'elle semblait terrorisée. Et la jeune Griffin n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur ce visage. Pas en tant qu'Alicia et certainement pas en tant que Lexa. Même malgré toutes les situations difficiles qu'avaient pu vivre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Clarke, cru entendre très faiblement la jeune blonde provenant de la jeune femme, Je suis désolée...

\- Alicia, regarde-moi ! Répéta Clarke, plus fermement cette fois-ci mais la panique pouvant s'entendre dans sa voix, tout en prenant la tête de la brune entre ses mains.

Elle avait remarqué que dès que la californienne avait arrêté de crier, son regard avait était comme vide, dans le vague.

\- Sortez ! Entendit soudainement Clarke être hurlé dans la pièce par sa mère. J'ai besoin de calme et d'espace !

Elle n'avait pas remarqué étant trop préoccupé, mais les hurlements d'Alicia semblait avoir alerté une partie de l'usine et ses amis étaient entrés à ce moment. Depuis un moment, Abby, Madi et June essayaient de mettre en vain Althéa, Victor et Luciana dehors.

\- Si vous voulez que les choses s'améliorent pour Alicia, il faut que vous sortiez tout de suite ! Déclara fortement mais calmement John pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie, tout en tenant fermement Althéa par le bras, puisqu'elle était la plus vindicative.

Ils finirent tous de sortir de la pièce, avec la promesse de June qu'elle ferait attention à celle qui était leur dirigeante et amie.

Pendant ce temps-là de son côté, Clarke avait essayé de faire réagir Alicia en lui parlant et en la secouant, mais en vain jusqu'à maintenant. Et quand elle pensa voir la brune sortir de son état de stupeur et une étincelle apparaître à nouveau dans le regard de la brune, celle-ci perdit au contraire totalement connaissance.

\- Clarke, pousse-toi, lui dit sa mère le plus calmement et doucement possible en essayant de la mettre sur le côté, Madi venant rapidement l'aider, avant de venir allonger correctement la jeune femme brune sur le lit et de mettre en marche certain appareils quand la blonde ne fut plus en travers de son chemin.

Alors qu'Abby était en train de vérifier les fonctions vitales de la brune, celle-ci se mit soudain à convulser violemment. La crise s'arrêta d'elle-même avant que la chirurgienne ne puisse faire quoi que soit, cette dernière la pensa tiré d'affaire, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Clarke savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, elle le sentait. Mais cette sensation fut encore plus forte en elle quand Abby commença à essayer de stimuler Alicia pendant quelques minutes de différentes façons et que ça n'eut absolument aucun effet.

\- Elle est dans le coma, déclara Abby, confirmant ce que Clarke pensait à haute voix. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est dans un coma profond. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire, mis à part attendre et s'occuper d'Alicia le mieux possible. Et aux vues de ses réactions aux stimuli, j'ai peur que ce ne soit irréversible et que même si ça l'est, elle ne garde des séquelles assez importantes.

A la fin de l'explication de sa mère, Clarke tomba lourdement sur ses genoux sous le choc de ce qui venait de se confirmer. Ayant de bonnes connaissances en médecine, elle avait compris ce que voulait dire sa mère, même si elle avait essayé de positiver un minimum la situation l'espoir était assez mince.

Au mieux Alicia se réveillerait avec de gros problèmes d'ordre neurologique et lui en voudrait, en imaginant qu'elle ait encore sa conscience. Au pire, elle basculerait dans un coma dépassé, une mort cérébrale, si elle ne l'était pas déjà à ce moment précis.


	29. Paix fragile

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai conscience que vous devez certainement me détester suite à la fin du chapitre précédent.

Mais si tout s'était passé sans aucun problème ça aurait été un peu trop simple, et il n'y aurait aucun rebondissement !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, c'est très motivant. Et avoir donné envie à certains d'entre vous qui ne regardaient pas Fear The Walking Dead de regarder la série en lisant ma fic, c'est juste génial !

Assez de blabla, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis !

* * *

Il avait bien fallu quelques minutes à Clarke pour trouver la force d'enfin se relever et d'arriver à s'asseoir après être tombé au sol sous le choc de ce qu'avait déclaré Abby et cela malgré l'aide de Madi et de la plus vieille des Griffin. Alicia était dans le coma, un coma profond. Celui dont très peu de personnes n'arrivaient jamais à se sortir. Et c'était en grande partie à cause d'elle que la jeune brune était dans cette situation. Elle le pire était qu'il n'y avait strictement rien en son pouvoir à faire pour l'aider.

La nouvelle était finalement tombée quelque temps après auprès des amis d'Alicia par l'intermédiaire d'Abby, avec l'aide de June. Et heureusement que cette dernière avait été là avec la plus âgées des Griffin à ce moment-là, car il avait fallu qu'elle l'aide à calmer ses amis. Abby elle-même était bien plus désemparée qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser paraître. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, elle était pourtant sûre que tout se déroulerait sans qu'il n'y ait aucuns problèmes. De leur côté, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, les amis de la brune ne comprenaient pas qu'Alicia ait pu prendre ce risque, de cette manière et cela sans même leur dire que ça pourrait arriver. Elle leur avait à peine expliqué ce qui devait avoir lieu. Abby prit donc le temps de rester avec eux pour tout leur réexpliquer, tout le procédé, en se disant que s'ils comprenaient, ils comprendraient aussi de la même façon que ce qui était arrivé n'était de la faute de personne, pas de la leur.

Depuis des heures, Clarke était assise au chevet de la jeune brune, simplement en lui tenant la main tout en essayant de lui parler avec une voix tremblante pour lui faire avoir une quelconque réaction, sans arriver à contenir ses sanglots. Après un moment encore auprès de la jeune femme, sous la fatigue et les émotions elle s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tout en tenant toujours sa main fermement dans la sienne.

Après quelques temps, la situation d'actuelle de la jeune dirigeante de la Coalition se propagea rapidement. Puis très vite, chacun des habitants échangea sur le sujet, essayant d'y trouver une causes probable et comment l'en sortir. Et dans un espace aussi fermé, rien ne pouvait rester secret très longtemps, la rumeur que l'état d'Alicia était de la faute de tous les nouveau venus de l'Eligius éclata. Suite à cette rumeur, que les amis d'Alicia et dirigeants intérimaires de la Coalition ne prirent pas la peine de réfuter, les regards sur le groupe venant d'une autre Terre changèrent drastiquement, devenant encore bien plus méfiant qu'à leur arrivée. Rares était les habitants de l'usine à les accepter et leur faire ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Seulement quelques personnes, qui semblaient "utiles" à la Coalition semblaient se voir accorder un strict minimum de respect. Et c'était le cas de Raven qui était actuellement sur le toit de l'usine, installant des panneaux solaires quand Octavia arriva avec Niylah.

\- Rav', commença la brune avec ennui, ça devient insupportable de se faire regarder de travers de tous les coins possible pour faire un pas ici... Tu ne peux pas dire que je te suis utile et que je t'aide dans ce que tu fais ?

Son amie ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire triste tout en finissant ce qu'elle faisait, avant de se retourner finalement vers elle.

-O', tu ne pourrais jamais faire croire à qui que ce soit que tu t'y connais dans ce que je fais, répondit finalement la jeune pilote en laissant échappé un petit rire. A la rigueur on pourrait dire que tu m'aides à transporter les outils, mais mis à part ça…

Niylah se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire suite à la déclaration de la pilote, tandis que la plus jeune des Blake leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai eu Bellamy par radio, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda inquiète l'autre brune en voyant le regard qui avait été échangé avec Niylah.

\- Pour l'instant oui, lui répondit son amie.

\- Mais c'est pour la situation ici que nous nous inquiétons le plus, Raven, ajouta Niylah après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec l'ancienne _Blodreina_.

\- C'est à ce point-là ? Demanda Raven assez gravement.

Les deux guerrières face à elles se regardèrent avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, où il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autre qu'elles trois.

\- _Hod op, nou teik any risk taim yu don kom chich_, "Attendez, ne prenez aucun risque si vous devez parler" déclara Raven en coupant Niylah avant qu'elle ne commence à parler, ses deux vis-à-vis la regardant assez surprises. _Sha, ai chich Trig. Echo tich hogeda gon oso_. "Oui, je parle Trig. Echo nous a appris à tous".

\- _Em's foto, emo consider osir laik hedsweda gon gon hogeda chit teik place nau_, "C'est mauvais, ils pensent que nous sommes coupables de tout ce qui arrive maintenant", déclara Niylah à l'attention de Raven qui leur jeta à son tour un regard surpris.

\- _Yu nou see disha_ "Tu ne le vois pas", rajouta la plus jeunes des trois, _Ba emo stare gon osir hogeda the time, en nou picefuli_. " Mais ils nous fixent constamment, et pas paisiblement".

\- _Even Markus ste nou klir gon chit emo will do kom don raitness_ "Même Marcus ne se sent pas confiant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour se rendre justice.", prolongea Niylah le fond de la pensée de la jeune Blake. _Osir feel like osir laik emo honon_. "Nous nous sentons tous comme si nous étions leur prisonniers."

\- _Ai bro en the gona ste willing if osir don kom hos gon_ "Mon frère et les guerriers sont prêts si nous avons à agir", déclara de manière neutre la jeune Blake.

\- _Jos emo osir don kom nou em_ "Seulement si nous avons à les arrêter", rétorqua sombrement Raven en comprenant ce que voulait dire son amie. _Ai wish osir nou en der ste no gonplei_ "J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas et qu'il n'y aura pas de combat".

Quatre jours était déjà passés depuis l'accident d'Alicia et l'état de cette dernière ne s'était pourtant pas du tout amélioré. Clarke était restée pendant tout ce laps de temps aux ses côtés de la jeune brune. Et au sein de l'usine il n'était pas peu dire que les tensions commençaient peu à peu à s'intensifier, Alicia étant une dirigeante respectée et aimée de tous.

\- C'est de votre faute ! Hurla l'un des habitants de la Coalition dans le couloir, quand un petit groupe des anciens habitants de l'Eligus passèrent. Notre Cheffe est dans cet état et c'est à cause de vous ! Sans elle, la Coalition ne tiendra jamais autant qu'elle n'a tenue jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

\- Calmez-vous, lui répondit le plus doucement et paisiblement Marcus tout en faisant des signes avec ses mains pour le calmer. Crier et nous engueuler au beau milieu d'un couloir n'arrangera malheureusement pas la situation de la Coalition, ni même celle d'Alicia.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas à vous écouter ! Reprit l'homme blond, toujours en criant. Vous n'avez apporté que le malheur depuis votre arrivée !

Certains des habitants de la Coalition qui l'avait entendu dire ça acquiescèrent à leur tour, tout en disant qu'il avait raison et en se rangeant de son côté.

Marcus continua d'essayer de les calmer encore un moment en vain, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne paraisse encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà en sachant qu'il avait du renfort derrière lui et ne commence à se rapprocher dangereusement du porteur de la marque de la _Kongeda_ des treize clans. Octavia qui était à ce moment-là aux côtés de Marcus quand ce dernier avait commencé à être agressé, se plaça devant lui dans une posture qu'elle voulut montrer comme défensive mais malgré tout avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Voyant que la jeune Blake avait modifié sa position face à eux, d'autre personnes de la Coalition se rapprochèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent l'homme qui s'en était pris directement à ceux venus d'une autre Terre. Indra qui était également avec son ancienne seconde et son ami à ce moment-là rejoignit la jeune femme brune.

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, répéta encore une fois Marcus. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous nuire ou quoi que ce soit, je vous le promets.

Au lieu de se calmer comme le dernier des Kane le lui avait demandé plusieurs fois, l'homme qui avait été le premier à les agresser verbalement se rapprocha dangereusement du brun et attendant le tout dernier moment avant d'agir, Octavia attrapa la main de l'homme quelques centimètres avant que le poing ne rentre en collision avec le visage du brun qui ne voulait que la paix.

\- Jack, arrête ! dit au blond une femme en le voyant faire, sachant que certaines des personnes en face de lui, notamment la brune qui lui tenait encore à ce moment-là le bras étaient de vrais guerriers.

Mais le dit Jack ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans sa lancée et commença à se débattre, obligeant de cette manière la jeune Blake à la mettre violemment à terre. Voyant ça, l'un des amis de l'homme se jeta à son tour sur la jeune Blake tout en essayant de la faire tomber pour pouvoir libérer le blond. Indra réagit instantanément, n'attendant pas que l'ancienne _Blodreina_ ne soit blessée, avant d'intervenir en repoussant le nouvel assaillant aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. A ce moment-là, d'autres habitants de l'usine commencèrent à leur tour à avancer dangereusement vers le groupe constitué d'anciens Skaikru et Trikru qui se mirent en garde.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez-vous tous maintenant ! Entendirent-ils d'une voix grave, avant que la situation ne continue de dégénérer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Victor a raison, ajouta l'ancienne journaliste et amie d'Alicia et de Strand, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de traîner ici dans ce couloir ?

Après ces mots, tous les habitants de l'usine qui étaient encore dans le couloir partirent, non sans un dernier regard agressif pour certains envers les nouveaux venus de l'Eligius.

\- Victor, Althéa, merci beaucoup, leur dit Marcus avec un léger sourire ne sachant pas comment aurait pu se résoudre positivement et paisiblement la situation sans leur arrivée à cet instant.

\- Ne nous remerciez pas, Marcus, nous ne l'avons pas fait pour vous, leur répondit Victor sèchement avec un air noir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation devenir n'importe quoi pour l'instant, ajouta Althéa avec le même air, bien qu'encore plus sèchement. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux.

\- Restez à votre place le temps que l'on sache exactement quoi faire de vous et de votre peuple, reprit Victor sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce voudrait Alicia, déclara subitement Charlie avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

La jeune fille était arrivée vers la fin de la confrontation et de ce qui aurait pu devenir très rapidement un combat, peut-être sanglant, accompagnée de Madi. Elle avait fait en sorte d'attendre de voir ce qu'allait dire ses amis, les sachant très tristes et énervés de ce qui était arrivé à Alicia, mais surtout pleins de rancœur envers Clarke et les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas Charlie, s'il te plaît, lui dit Althéa en lui jetant un regard.

\- Si je m'en mêle ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un regard noir pour ses amis, Et si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, ce sera June et John. Et vous savez qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord avec vous sur ce que vous venez de dire.

La regardant une dernière fois, les deux personnes ayant également participé à la fondation de la Coalition partirent de leur côté.

\- Merci Charlie, lui dit Madi, les autres en faisant de même par la suite. Je sais que c'est une situation compliqué pour toi.

\- Ça pourrait l'être, lui répondit la jeune fille. Mais j'ai vécue bien trop de choses avec Alicia pour savoir que cette situation n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle voudrait et qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous comme ça.

\- Madi, on a besoin de ta mère, lui dit Raven qui était présente elle aussi à ce moment-là. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour elle en ce moment, mais là tout de suite, nous avons vraiment besoin d'un vrai leader.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... Commença la jeune fille brune tout en regardant Charlie. Ils pensent que c'est de sa faute si Alicia a voulu prendre la Fleim...

\- Justement Madi, reprit la seule qui était née sur cette Terre. Althéa et Victor sont dans cet état là parce qu'ils tiennent à Alicia, même si je n'excuse pas entièrement leur comportement. Et June, John et Morgan ne sont pas arrivés à les calmer plus que ça. On a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse leur tenir tête, avec leur aide. Et ça avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment plus que ça et qu'on ne puisse plus faire marche arrière du tout. Et je pense que Clarke peut être cette personne, c'est peut-être la seule qui puisse le faire à présent. Et depuis qu'elle est ici, les habitants de l'usine ont appris à la respecter, peut-être même autant qu'Alicia elle-même.

Tous se regardèrent, se remémorant ce que Clarke avait pu faire pour son peuple, pour les gens qu'elle voulait protéger. Elle avait été un vrai leader pour tous, prenant des décisions pour leur survie, même si ça ne leur plaisaient pas sur le moment. Ils lui devaient tous leur vie, au moins à un moment donné et ils leur semblaient à tous que la jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement était remerciée pour ses actions.

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué, Madi, reprit finalement Marcus après quelques instants, Mais il faut absolument que Clarke leur tienne tête dès que possible.

\- Je vais aller le lui dire, déclara Madi avec un soupir, tout en se mettant tout de suite en route vers l'infirmerie. Mais je ne peux pas promettre que ça fonctionnera...

\- Clarke, commença doucement Abby en se rapprochant de sa fille qui était assise contre le lit de la brune, avec sa tête contre la jeune femme. J'ai besoin d'ausculter Alicia, il faut que tu te pousses chérie.

Sachant qu'il fallait vraiment laisser faire sa mère, la blonde accepta et se mit un peu plus loin, tout en regardant avec attention ce qu'Abby faisait.

\- Va prendre un peu l'air, dit tout aussi doucement Abby à sa fille. Ça va faire quatre jours que tu as à peine bougé de ce siège.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, lui répondit la plus jeune fermement tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je dois rester avec Alicia, je ne peux pas la laisser.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, pendant lesquelles la chirurgienne reprit les constantes de la jeune dirigeante qui était dans le coma. Elle ne voyait pour l'instant aucun changement, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Et même si elle essayait d'avoir de l'espoir, il lui paraissait très peu probable à ce stade là qu'Alicia ne se réveille réellement un jour.

\- Je sais bien que tu veux rester le plus possible avec Alicia. Et j'imagine toute la peine et la tristesse que tu endures en ce moment. Mais Clarke, chérie, il faut que tu te reprennes. On a vraiment besoin de toi.

\- Alors quoi ? Commença la plus jeune en mettant plus de force dans ses mots que ce qu'elle ne pensait possible. Parce que tout le monde a besoin de moi je me dois d'être forte et disponible ? Je ne l'ai pas assez été par le passé ? Tout le monde me l'a reproché quand c'était le cas ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui devrais tout gérer ?

\- Clarke... Commença Abby avec un soupir, sachant que sa fille avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses et avait très souvent été critiquée sur ses actions, même si ces dernières avaient sauvés bien du monde. La situation est assez délicate actuellement, certains de notre peuple se sont fait prendre à partie et insulter plusieurs fois. Et les amis d'Alicia n'ont rien fait pour mettre un terme à ça. J'ai peur que ce ne devienne pire et même que ça ne soit cautionné par ceux qui sont censés donner les ordres ici.

\- Maman... Commença Clarke avec un soupir d'ennui et de fatigue, Ce n'est rien que vous ne puissiez gérer Marcus et toi.

Quelques instants passèrent et au moment où la plus âgée des Griffin ne reprenne la parole, Madi fit subitement son apparition à leurs côtés.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda la jeune fille sans avoir besoin de dire que c'était d'Alicia dont elle voulait des nouvelles.

\- Toujours pas de changement... Lui répondit la médecin avec un rapide regard inquiet vers Clarke.

\- Merde... Ne put retenir Madi, mais sa mère n'eut pas la force de la reprendre, puisqu'elle n'en pensait pas moins à cet instant, bien au contraire.

\- La situation a empiré, reprit Madi d'un air neutre à l'attention de celle qui était devenue comme sa grand-mère après quelques minutes de silence. Marcus a failli se prendre un coup de poing et un combat a bien failli éclater.

\- Il va bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? S'inquiéta Abby, Clarke levant légèrement la tête vers sa fille en entendant sa déclaration.

\- Oui, on a évité le pire, répondit Madi, Octavia et Indra étaient avec lui, ainsi que d'autres. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin cette fois.

\- Ça me rassure un peu, déclara la plus vieille avec un souffle, Comment s'est finalement réglée la situation ?

\- Victor et Althéa sont arrivés, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix neutre.

\- Alors ils ont enfin compris que nous n'y étions pour rien et que ce n'était pas la solution ? Demanda la plus âgée de la famille avec un espoir nouveau.

Madi eut un rire nerveux, avant de tourner la tête vers Alicia, et de reprendre la parole en regardant Abby.

\- Non, loin de là. Ils pensent entièrement que c'est de notre faute et vont réfléchir à "quoi faire de nous". Ils ont fait partir ceux qui voulaient se battre pour que ça ne tourne pas au drame incontrôlé, c'est tout.

\- Et merde, dit Abby en s'asseyant, avant de jeter un regard vers sa fille. C'est bien pire que ce qu'on pensait... Tu vois ce que je te disais ?

\- Clarke, commença Madi tout en regardant droit dans les yeux bleus de sa mère, on a besoin de toi. Ils ont besoin de toi. Charlie pense qu'il faut quelqu'un pour tenir tête à Victor et Althéa. June, John, Morgan et même Luciana leur ont dit de se calmer, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Charlie pense que tu pourrais leur tenir tête et que tu aurais l'aide des autres. A ce qu'il semble, les gens de la Coalition t'admirent beaucoup selon elle.

La jeune fille laissa passer un peu de temps, voyant que sa mère était en train de réfléchir. Il était vrai que cette dernière ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait être devenue aussi catastrophique en aussi peu de temps. Elle regarda le visage serein et paisible d'Alicia, c'était comme si la jeune fille était tout simplement endormie sur le lit.

\- Et je pense que tu sais que c'est ce qu'Alicia voudrait que tu fasses, rajouta Madi pour que ses mots aient plus de poids. C'est ce que Lexa aurait voulu que tu fasses pour son peuple...

Clarke laissa une nouvelle fois son regard se poser sur Alicia, avant de détourner ses yeux sur sa mère, puis dans les yeux bleu-vert de Madi.

\- Fais-moi un rapport complet de la situation, Madi, demanda fermement la jeune femme tout en serrant plus fort la main de la jeune brune "endormie", tout en prenant sa décision.


	30. Reprise de conscience

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui on retrouve une Clarke combative et stratège comme on la connait.

Merci encore à tous pour vos réactions et bon chapitre.

* * *

\- Il faut vraiment que je sache, déclara Clarke face aux personnes présentes en les regardant tour-à-tour. Je ne peux vraiment pas risquer d'entrer en confrontation directe avec eux autrement.

\- Tu as notre soutien, Clarke, je peux te l'assurer, déclara John après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de June et Morgan. Nous avons vu la confiance que t'accorde Alicia, elle n'aurait pas fait les choses de cette manière si elle n'avait pas une entière confiance en toi. Et nous avons toujours respectés les décisions d'Alicia. Donc si elle te fait confiance à ce point-là, on te fait confiance également.

\- Tu as le miens également, ajouta la nouvelle venue qui venait tout juste d'entrer sans que personne ne la voit arriver.

\- Luciana ? Demanda étonnée et sur la réserve celle qui portait le titre de _Wanheda_.

Elle était assez surprise de voir la jeune mexicaine ici, tous les autres l'étaient également, puisque cette dernière avait très mal vécue ce qui était arrivé à celle qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur.

\- Tu as mon entier soutien, Clarke. Répéta l'hispanique pour être certaine que la blonde ait bien comprit ce qu'elle avait déclaré. Madre de Dios, je ne peux vraiment pas entrer en confrontation avec toi, pas après ce que m'a dit Lish' sur toi. Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Surtout qu'Althéa et Victor parlent de plus en plus de vous demander à tous de partir.

La jeune blonde fut touchée et soulagée par ses paroles, se demandant ce qu'Alicia avait pu exactement lui dire sur elle-même. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour la remercier, que la brune lui rendit tout de suite.

\- Il faut maintenant que l'on trouve une façon d'amener ça sans que cela ne déclenche une guerre civil dans nos mur, dit John en les regardant tous. Il faut faire les choses dans les règles, d'une bonne manière. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur manière de faire, ils restent tout de même nos amis.

\- Alors il va falloir qu'on s'appuie sur le respect qu'ont les habitants d'ici pour toi, Clarke, déclara Morgan. Vous savez ce qu'il en est pour Sarah et Wendell ? Si l'on veut pouvoir tenir tête à Althéa et Victor il faut que l'on accorde toutes nos forces au maximum.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y aura absolument aucun problème de leur côté, répondit Luciana avec un sourire amusé. Sarah s'est assez bien intégrée avec les tiens Clarke, elle a trouvé des testeurs pour faire goûter sa bière.

Ils eurent tous un léger rire, ce qui tomba à pic pour les détendre vis-à-vis de la situation actuelle.

\- Bien, reprit Clarke en redevenant plus sérieuse, il faut également que je me renseigne du côté des miens et de ceux qui sont restés à l'Eligius, je suis venu vous voir tout de suite au moment même où j'ai eu connaissance de l'ampleur de la situation. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand on pourra se réunir de nouveau sans alerter plus que nécessaire Althéa et Victor.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Clarke, lui répondit John. Discutes avec les tiens dans un premier temps, de notre côté nous allons essayer de calmer les deux petits énervés pour le moment pour gagner du temps et demander aux habitants d'être plus courtois avec vous tous. Parce que mis à part toi et Raven, pour l'utilité qu'elle a au sein de l'usine, pour l'instant ils ne sont pas très bien traités.

Clarke acquiesça avant de réfléchir à toute vitesse, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre cette fois. C'était assez différent du moment où elle avait pris le leadership quand les 100 avaient atterrit sur la Terre pour la première fois. A ce moment-là les jeunes étaient perdus, n'avaient aucuns repères et même si ça avait été assez compliqué au début ils avaient fini par les écouter, elle et Bellamy. La situation ici était bien plus compliquée et assez différente. Leur dirigeante était dans le coma, en grande partie à cause d'eux selon ce que pensaient les habitants de la Coalition et certaines des personnes les plus proches de la jeune brune, celles qui étaient censés prendre le relai pour diriger les lieux ne faisait rien pour cacher leur ressentiment à leur encontre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une autre approche à adopter, une autre manière de faire. Il fallait qu'elle pense à ce qu'Alicia aurait fait avec son peuple, ce que Lexa aurait fait avec sa propre _Kongeda_. Après tout, elle avait été obligée d'y accueillir _Azgeda _et surtout la Reine Nia, même après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Costia.

\- Merci à tous, déclara simplement Clarke en les regardant tour à tour, comme pour les remercier.

La blonde décida finalement de quitter la pièce, Madi sur ses talons.

\- Ok, maintenant on va aller voir Octavia et Raven, déclara la blonde.

\- Clarke, il faut que tu te reposes avant, répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Non Madi, vu la situation, il n'y pas du tout de temps à perdre. Je dois leur parler maintenant.

\- Ok, ok, lui répondit Madi en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel, avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Mais je te propose un truc. Je vais les chercher et je les amène dans tes quartiers. Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas lavé au juste ?

Clarke eu un moment d'arrêt face aux mots de sa fille et s'arrêta de marcher avant de la regarder.

\- Madi Griffin _Kom Louwoda Kliron Kru_, est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d'insinuer ce que je pense que tu veux dire ? Demanda Clarke avec un faux air outré, un léger sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Moi ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille, Non pas du tout. Plus sérieusement, vas-y vraiment, prend ton temps pour prendre une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps-là je vais aller chercher Raven et Octavia et quand tu auras fini nous seront là et on pourra parler.

La blonde acquiesça et leur chemin mit peu de temps avant de diverger, la plus jeune se félicitant d'avoir réussi à dérider légèrement sa mère pendant quelques instants.

Clarke se rendit dans les appartements d'Alicia, qui étaient également depuis quelques temps devenus les siens. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et entra, elle fut assaillie par les émotions et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche, sans pouvoir empêcher quelques sanglots. Être ici dans cet endroit sans la jeune brune n'était pas normale pour elle, encore moins en sachant que la jeune femme était à quelques mètres, allongé dans un lit dans l'infirmerie. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit là-bas sous la surveillance directe d'Abby et de June, qu'ici. Surtout que puisqu'elle devait gérer les problèmes dans la Coalition elle ne pourrait pas rester constamment à son chevet et ne pourrais donc pas surveiller l'évolution de son état. Elle avait une entière confiance en sa mère pour s'occuper d'Alicia correctement.

Elle fit donc en sorte de se gifler mentalement pour se reprendre et fila rapidement sous la douche après avoir récupéré des affaires pour pouvoir se changer. Madi avait eu raison, une douche chaude lui fit vraiment du bien et l'aida à se focaliser sur la tâche qu'elle avait maintenant à accomplir. Elle se devait de garder la tête froide afin de régler les choses pour Alicia, cette dernière serait contente de retrouver sa Coalition en bon état quand elle se réveillerait.

Quand Clarke sorti de la salle de bain elle entendit des bruits, Madi devait déjà être là avec Raven et Octavia. En se rapprochant, elle pu également sentir une odeur de nourriture et se rendit compte que depuis qu'Alicia était tombé dans le coma elle avait à peine mangé, Abby et Madi l'ayant forcé à avaler le minimum vital nécessaire pour pouvoir survivre.

\- Merci Madi, Dit-elle en voyant la jeune fille finir de préparer un plat après s'être dépêchée de la rejoindre.

\- Va t'asseoir, lui ordonna Madi avec un léger sourire en lui faisant signe vers la pièce ou se trouvait la table. Ça arrive.

Quand la Griffin se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait la table, elle vit Raven, Octavia et Niylah qui étaient en train de finir de mettre la table. La jeune Blake fut la première à la voir et vint rapidement la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé que tu doives encore subir cette situation, lui souffla la brune à l'oreille en faisant référence à la mort de Lexa. Elle-même avait vécu la perte de Lincoln et ne savait pas si Clarke pourrait se remettre une fois de plus d'une perte, surtout dans ces conditions. Si tu as besoin je suis là, ne l'oublie surtout pas.

\- Merci, lui souffla à son tour la blonde en se détachant. Mais je sais qu'Alicia ne vas pas mourir.

Raven et Niylah lui accordèrent également un regard désolé après en avoir échangés elles-mêmes un, avant que Madi ne fasse finalement son apparition avec le plat.

\- Nous avons pensé que tu aurais sûrement besoin de manger un peu avant que nous discutions, déclara l'ancienne _Trikru._

\- Oui, Abby nous as dit que tu avais à peine mangé depuis… Se coupa elle-même Raven en décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas finir sa phrase. Madi nous as déjà fait un brief sur la conversation que tu as eu avec John et les autres.

\- Prenons un moment tranquille pour manger un bout et nous discuterons par la suite, déclara la plus jeune de la pièce fermement.

Suite à ces mots, Niylah commença à servir tout le monde en commençant par Clarke. Cette dernière n'en n'avait alors pas conscience jusqu'à ce moment-là, mais manger lui fit vraiment du bien.

\- Si nous avons bien compris, Madi et les autres t'ont expliqué la situation actuelle dans l'usine? Demanda l'ancienne _Blodreina _à Clarke.

\- Oui, mais tout est allé tellement vite depuis que ma mère et Madi m'ont alerté que je n'ai pas encore pu m'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'ampleur de la situation toi de suite moi non plus, déclara Raven. Il semble que nous soyons, toi et moi, assez bien traité par rapport aux autres. Je ne comprends même pas vraiment pourquoi en fait.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre, répondit la plus âgées des Griffin de la pièce.

\- On a assez peur que ça ne dérape Clarke, lui dit Octavia. En prévision, j'ai demandé à Bellamy de préparer des troupes si besoin. Ils ne sont finalement pas si loin que ça et pourraient intervenir.

\- C'est une bonne décision, Octavia, Répondit son amie. Tu as bien fait de contacter Bellamy pour s'assurer de son soutien. Cependant, je veux vraiment que l'on fasse le maximum possible pour régler la situation calmement et sans violence. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un bain de sang cette fois, pas ici. Pas entre nous tous alors que la menace principale vient de l'extérieur.

\- Et c'est ce que l'on va faire, Clarke, lui dit Niylah calmement. Il n'est pas question d'entrer en conflit direct si l'on peut faire autrement.

\- Tu as un plan ? Lui demanda Raven.

\- Je pense que oui, lui répondit Clarke de manière assurée.

La conversation dans les appartements d'Alicia et Clarke avait duré encore un bon moment entre les cinq femmes, la blonde récupérant le plus d'information qu'il lui fut possible. Elle exposa ensuite ce qu'elle voulait faire pour régler la situation. Elle voulait dans un premier temps prendre elle-même la température de la Coalition et observer les habitants.

La blonde décida donc dans un premier temps d'aller se promener seule au sein des lieux. Elle décida pour débuter d'aller voir Sarah, qui selon Luciana était prête à se ranger de son côté, mais avant qui elle n'avait pas encore l'occasion de parler des problèmes existants. Et ça tombait bien, car peu à peu une sorte de bar avait été créé dans le bâtiment où les bières de Sarah étaient servies. Elle ferait donc d'une pierre de coup en y allant : elle pourrait discuter avec l'ancienne Marines et pourrait voir le comportement des habitants de la Coalition à son égard.

Celle qui était appelée _Wanheda_ depuis maintenant des années se rapprocha de ce qui faisait office de bar, derrière lequel Sarah était actuellement en train de décapsuler des bières.

\- Hey, Griffin, l'accueilli la femme à la casquette avec un léger sourire.

\- Salut. Tout ce passe bien ici ? Lui demanda avec une once de surprise la jeune femme en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, se rendant compte que certains qui était arrivés avec l'Eligius étaient présents, mélangés à certains des habitants originaux de l'usine.

\- Maintenant ça va oui, lui répondit la plus vieille avec un sourire en coin. Ils savent que s'ils ne se tiennent pas à carreau c'est rien à boire et dehors. Mais je ne te cache pas qu'il n'y a pas déjà eu quelques débuts de bagarres. Mais rien que Wendell et moi n'ayons pu gérer.

\- C'est bien que ça se passe comme ça, qu'il y ait un endroit calme où ils puissent se mélanger, lui répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire. Merci Sarah, vraiment. J'apprécie que tu leur laisses la possibilité de venir ici.

\- C'est normal ! Lui répondit Sarah avec un sourire. Ils sont prêts à tester quasiment tout ce que je leur propose, donc c'est tout bénef' pour moi ! Non, plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont les autres réagissent. Ce qui est arrivé à Alicia est grave bien sûr et triste, mais ce n'est la faute de personne, encore moins la leur.

\- Tu peux me remettre trois bières, Sarah ? Demanda un des habitants de la Coalition qui venait de s'approcher d'elles.

Celle qui s'était donnée comme mission de préparer la meilleure bière de ce monde lui sourit avant de lui tendre les bouteilles qu'elle venait de décapsuler, sous l'œil de l'ancienne _Skaikru_.

\- Oh, pardon! Bonjour Clarke, je ne vous avez pas vu. Déclara poliment l'homme brun quand il vit que la blonde était présente. Est-ce que vous auriez des nouvelles à nous annoncer sur l'état d'Alicia ? Et nous dire si l'on peut faire des choses durant son absence.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Clarke de la même manière. Pour l'instant elle est dans un état stable et sous la surveillance étroite de ma mère et de June. Je vais voir dans un premier temps si tout va bien ici et je ferais une annonce dès que possible.

\- Pas de problème, nous attendons tous vos directives, lui répondit l'homme tout aussi poliment en faisant un geste de la tête pour la remercier, avant de retourner vers sa table où étaient présent uniquement des habitants originels de l'usine.

Clarke était très surprise de voir la manière dont cet homme qui était ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle avait réagi. Il avait été plus que poli, alors que de ce qu'elle avait entendue et le peu qu'elle avait pu voir, les habitants de Coalition semblaient ne pas hésiter à entrer en conflit avec les siens. Et ce point-là était encore plus étonnant, parce qu'il venait littéralement de lui dire qu'ils attendaient ses ordres, à elle, alors qu'elle était en quelque sorte officiellement la dirigeante des nouveaux venus.

\- Et oui, déclara Sarah en voyant l'air surpris de Clarke. Ils attendent tes directives et je t'assure que ce n'est pas seulement Jack, mais la grande majorité d'entre eux. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Vic et Al' réagissent de cette manière-là. Même si Momo et John leur ont déjà dit plusieurs fois de se calmer et de fermer leurs bouches…!

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais je vais attendre encore un peu pour voir de mes propres yeux, lui répondit l'autre blonde. Je ne comprends absolument rien à la situation.

\- J'imagine, oui, dit la plus veille avec un sourire en coin. Je pense qu'ils ont tout simplement vu la confiance que t'as accordé Alicia et ayant tous une confiance absolu en elle, ils te l'ont aussi accordés. En plus, tout le monde a pu voir à quel point Alicia était globalement plus heureuse depuis ton arrivée ici.

La Griffin lui fit un signe de la tête accompagné d'un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans saluer ceux qui le faisaient. Et pour augmenter sa surprise, ce fut autant des habitants de leur ancienne Terre que des habitants natifs d'ici, certains lui demandant également des nouvelles d'Alicia.

Elle reprit donc son tour des lieux avec une attention encore plus forte que ce dont elle avait pourtant l'habitude, avec une attention particulière envers les habitants de l'usine. Et elle put s'apercevoir qu'en effet, ils semblaient lui accorder un respect qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prédire ni croire si elle n'avait pas eu des informations à ce sujet par les autres.

La blonde passa une partie de l'après-midi à faire le tour de l'usine et du terrain, se rendant encore plus compte que du comportement très positif à son égard, puis décida que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie qui était le seul endroit où elle avait réellement voulue être pendant tout ce temps. Même si elle savait qu'il fallait agir rapidement avant qu'Althéa et Victor que fasse quelque chose qui pourrait empirer la situation, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être avec la jeune brune qui y était, même si celle-ci était dans le coma.

En entrant, elle se dirigea donc directement vers le rideau qu'elle savait cacher le lit d'Alicia. Une fois celui-ci passé, elle se rendit compte que June était au chevet de la jeune brune.

\- Je te laisse, Clarke, déclara la plus vieille tout en se levant. Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle.

Clarke lui fit un sourire léger avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil qui avait été mis là exprès pour elle.

\- Juste une dernière chose, ajouta June avant de s'éloigner. Avec John et Morgan nous avons parlés avec Marcus et Indra et nous allons demander aux habitants les plus calmes de l'usine de tempérer les autres. Mais il faudra que tu prennes la parole, Clarke. C'est ce qu'ils attendent tous.

\- Je sais bien, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte aujourd'hui, lui répondit _Wanheda_. Mais je veux faire les choses bien et essayer de froisser le moins possible Victor et Althéa.

\- Vu la façon dont ils réagissent, ils le prendront mal dans tous les cas, donc ne te laisse pas trop perturber par ça, lui dit June avant de finalement la laisser seule au chevet d'Alicia.

\- Hey toi, commença d'une voix tremblante Clarke en prenant la main de la jeune femme laissant finalement retomber la pression de la journée. Elle savait que pour l'instant il n'y avait aucune amélioration de son état, mais elle savait également qu'il était possible que la brune l'entende. Désolé, j'ai été obligé de partir pour régler certains problèmes. Tu me manques Alicia, tu manques à tout le monde. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tous les gens ici attendent que je leur dise quoi faire en ton absence.

La blonde continua de parler à Alicia avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte finalement dans cette position, comme ce fut le cas depuis le jour où Alicia était tombée dans le coma. Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par sa fille qui semblait être en train de parler à Alicia de la même façon qu'elle l'avait elle-même fait.

\- Je suis désolé, Clarke, déclara Madi avec un sourire triste en la regardant se réveiller doucement.

\- Pour quoi ? Lui demanda Clarke qui avait totalement laissé le sommeille s'échapper, totalement alerte face à la déclaration de sa fille.

\- Pour tout ça. C'est de ma faute si Alicia se retrouve dans cet état, continua Madi dont la voix s'était brisée au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

\- Non Madi, ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répondit Clarke horrifié que sa fille puisse vraiment penser une seule seconde ce qu'elle disait.

\- Si, ça l'est ! Répliqua la jeune fille plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Si je t'avais écouté et que je ne lui avais rien dit, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…

\- Madi, commença la blonde document, oui tu ne m'a pas écouté, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce qui arrive est de ta faute pour autant. Alicia a pris elle-même la décision de le faire. Et tu sais bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé personne l'empêcher de le faire si elle le voulait. C'est Alicia, elle s'en sortira. Si je suis certaine d'une chose, c'est de ça.

Clarke avait le cœur brisé de voir sa fille face à elle aussi peinée et perdue, elle l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Pas depuis longtemps en tout cas. Elle le prit dans ses bras, la jeune fille laissant couler quelques larmes. Il semblait à la blonde que depuis que la jeune Native n'avait plus en elle la Flamme, elle se permettait plus aux autres de voir comment elle se sentait. Comme si en quelque sorte un poids qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de porter lui avait été retiré.

\- Tu as pris un petit déjeuner ? Demanda doucement la blonde en voyant qu'il était encore tôt et que Madi en aurait bien besoin.

La jeune brune lui faisant signe que non, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte, non sans que Clarke n'ai demandé à sa mère de la tenir tout de suite informé si l'état d'Alicia venait à évoluer.

\- On peut rejoindre Charlie ? Lui demanda la plus jeune des Griffin. Elle est dans la salle à manger.

\- Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut y aller, lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire, mais tout de même inquiète.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu dans la salle à manger avec tout le monde. Et elle savait que les amis de la dirigeante des lieux, y compris Althéa et Victor, y mangeaient toujours ainsi que certains de son peuple. Elle décida de profiter du moment pour essayer de parler calmement avec les deux qui posaient des problèmes, sachant qu'elle aurait l'appui des autres à ce moment-là si la situation venait à s'envenimer.


	31. Point sur les i et organisation

Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre.

Merci à vous tous qui continuez de suivre l'histoire ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des retours et de me donner vos avis. Je prends en compte chacun de vos commentaires pour faire évoluer l'histoire au mieux possible.

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke et Madi entrèrent dans la salle à manger commune aux proches d'Alicia et aux derniers venus en provenance de l'Eligius, la blonde pu s'apercevoir que pour l'instant la pièce semblait bien déserte par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu les jours précédant l'incident qui avait touché Alicia.

Clarke alla saluer John et June qui étaient présents, ainsi que Charlie vers qui Madi se rendit rapidement. Peu à peu plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à leur tour, en partie des nouveaux habitants de cette Terre, dont Raven, Octavia et Niylah, ces dernières s'installant près d'elle. Suivirent peu de temps après Luciana qui les salua avant d'aller s'installer non loin de l'ancien officier de police et de l'infirmière.

Peu de temps après, Althéa et Victor firent leur apparition ensemble et s'installèrent après avoir jetés des regards noir principalement en direction de Clarke. A l'extrême de la position ou se trouvaient l'ancienne journaliste et l'ancien homme d'affaire, les trois anciennes _Skaikru _et Niylah continuèrent leur discussion, avant que les deux guerrières ne les avertissent qu'elles allaient s'entrainer.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, commença Raven avec un léger sourire en coin. Vous êtes quand même très souvent ensemble toutes les deux, non ? Vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Raven étant Raven, toutes les personnes dans la salle regardèrent dans leur direction puisque comme elle avait parlé assez fort, ils avaient tous entendu sa déclaration.

Certains d'entre eux se mirent à rire dont Clarke, tandis qu'Octavia lança un regard noir à la jeune mécanicienne et pilote avant qu'un fin sourire n'apparaissent finalement sur son visage, tandis que de son côté l'ancienne _Trikru _blonde se contenta de simplement lever les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire.

\- Tu imagines bien que si j'avais été intéressée par les femmes, c'est vers toi que je me serais tout de suite tournée Reyes ! La taquina la jeune brune avec un sourire joueur.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Raven, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avant de mettre sa main devant son cœur et de prendre un faux air déçu. Maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour une relation entre nous deux…

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'assemblée qui connaissaient un minimum Raven éclatèrent de rire face à la comédie mise en place par la jeune femme, même Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, l'attention de l'assemblée restants sur elles, la plupart du public sachant que la situation n'allait pas se calmer tout de suite entre les jeunes femmes.

\- Mais de toute façon, répliqua Octavia en rigolant, pour qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Niylah, il aurait aussi fallu qu'elle ait des yeux pour quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke !

L'ancienne _Trikru_ échangea un regard avec Clarke pour s'excuser du comportement de leur amie avec un sourire, que l'autre blonde lui rendit tout de suite avant de soupirer.

\- _Shof op, Okteivia _! dit Clarke en bousculant son amie plus pour la forme que par réelle envie, faisant rire les deux autres.

\- Mince ! S'exclama soudain Octavia, avant de regarder la plus âgées des deux blondes. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose pour Indra avant d'aller au terrain d'entrainement, on se rejoint là-bas ?

Voyant le signe de la tête affirmatif que lui fit celle qui avait été avec elle et tous les _Wonkru _dans le bunker pendant plus de cinq années, la jeune Blake quitta rapidement la salle.

\- Attends-moi, O'! Il faut que j'y aille aussi. Lui emboîta rapidement le pas la jeune astronaute, laissant les deux blondes dans la salle.

\- Clarke, commença la _Trikru _quand plus personne ne les observa, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensa à ce moment. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'a dit Octavia, si ça t'as mise mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Niyl', lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en mettant sa main sur l'une de la plus âgées. Des fois je me demande vraiment si elle le fait exprès ou si elle n'a aucuns inhibiteurs… Et puis toi et moi on a déjà mit les choses au point.

\- C'est vrai, lui répondit la Native. Même si pour être honnête j'aurais préféré que ta décision soit différente, mais je la respecte. Je te respecte, Clarke. Et il y a des années, je t'ai dit que je n'attendais rien de plus, je devrais m'y tenir.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! Lui déclara Clarke avec un grand sourire que l'autre lui rendit.

La jeune Griffin se rendit compte que la salle s'était grandement vidée pendant les différents échanges, il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes. Quand son regard arriva au niveau des places auxquelles se trouvaient Althéa et Victor, elle croisa celui de l'ancienne journaliste qui le détourna instantanément. Elle remarqua également que Victor n'était plus présent dans la salle, mais que John et Morgan étaient toujours là.

\- Tu m'accompagnes, Niyl' ? Demanda Clarke à l'ancienne _Trikru _en montrant la brune aux cheveux courts, prenant rapidement la décision d'aller lui parler.

\- _Sha, ai laik hir kom protekt yu, Wanheda_, déclara la Native avec un sourire. "Oui, je suis là pour te protéger"

\- _Pro_, _Niylah_,_ ba ai nou fink em trai to frag ai op_ ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin amusé. "Merci, Niylah, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle essaie de me tuer !"

Elles se rapprochèrent d'Althéa qui leva la tête quand elle les entendit, voyant qu'elles étaient à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Clarke ? Lui demanda sèchement la brune.

\- Te parler, lui répondit-elle simplement en se disant que ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévue.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir, Althéa ? Demanda l'autre blonde qui devait avoir à peu de choses près le même âge qu'elle, tout en montrant les chaises attenantes à la journaliste.

Cette dernière sembla se détendre et leur fit signe de prendre place, ne manquant pas de jeter un regard encore une fois noir à celle qui portait le titre de _Wanheda_.

\- J'ai appris il y peu de temps la situation ici, commença Clarke à l'attention de la brune, après avoir échangé un regard avec John qui lui fit un signe de tête. De ce que j'ai vu c'est assez critique, Althéa et…

\- Toute cette situation est entièrement de ta faute, Clarke ! La coupa la brune d'origine polonaise. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, tout va de travers !

\- Althéa, ce n'est pas ce que je…

\- Laisse-moi parler, Clarke ! S'exclama Althéa avec hargne.

Face au ton que la brune venait d'employer pour parler, les deux femmes face à elles se mirent sur la défensive, Niylah se rapprochant légèrement de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa supérieure dans le cas où elle devrait intervenir. Clarke décida malgré tout dans un premier temps d'attendre avant de réagir et de voir ce qu'Althéa avait à lui dire avant de reprendre la parole, faisant en même temps signe à ses amis et aux amis de la brune qui étaient en train d'observer l'échange de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant dans l'échange.

\- Si Alicia a fait ce qu'elle a fait, c'est à cause de toi Clarke ! Continua la brune toujours sur le même ton. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle ne l'aurait pas fait ! Elle s'est prise d'affection pour toi, tombé amoureuse de toi même. Elle a voulu te donner une chance de retrouver Lexa et d'être heureuse, même si pour ça elle devait se mettre en péril. A cause de toi j'ai perdu mon amie ! J'ai même perdu plus que ça…

Clarke avait une forte envie de répliquer, mais elle sentait que la femme face à elle n'en avait pas fini et elle décida alors d'attendre encore quelques instants supplémentaires en prenant sur elle.

\- Je veux que vous partiez ! Reprit la brune avec rage en se levant soudain de sa chaise. Tous ! De toute façon, tu te fous d'Alicia ! Elle est dans cet état pour rien, puisqu'elle l'a fait pour toi, pour être avec toi et que tu es avec _elle _! Rajouta Althéa en faisant un signe de main vers Niylah avec ce qui ressemblait à de la colère mélangé à de l'ennui.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Déclara sèchement Clarke avec un regard plus que noir en perdant son calme, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol quand elle se leva. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'empêcher de le faire, je l'ai même supplié de ne pas le faire. Ne parle pas sans savoir, surtout si pour dire ça. Je tiens bien plus à Alicia que tu ne sembles le penser et je t'interdis de dire le contraire ! Si tu ne sais pas qu'elle l'aurait fait dans tous les cas même en essayant de lui faire changer d'avis, c'est que tu ne la connais pas ton aussi bien que tu le penses. Et pour ta gouverne, il y a bien eu quelque chose entre Niylah et moi, mais c'est fini. Et ça ne te concerne en rien.

Tout au long de sa tirade Clarke avait avancé vers la brune, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à atteindre le mur. Sans qu'aucune des deux ne s'en rende compte, Niylah les avait suivi et les amis de la brune également, ainsi que d'autres guerriers. L'ancienne amante de Clarke avait suivi très rapidement en voyant le regard de Clarke, ayant eu peur sur le moment que cette dernière ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter par la suite.

A ce moment-là, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle purent voir pourquoi Clarke était considéré comme la leader et pourquoi elle était autant respectée. Bien que les anciens Natifs se rendirent compte que l'aura imposée par _Wanheda_ était assez différente de celle de leur ancienne Commandante même si tout aussi forte.

Face à elle, Althéa déglutit et ne semblait plus aussi confiante que ce qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis quelques jours et depuis le début de cet échange. Il semblait qu'elle comprenait enfin pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi respectée par son peuple, et pourquoi les habitants de la Coalition en faisaient de même. Elle comprit également pourquoi Alicia s'était autant attachée à cette femme qui était arrivé depuis pourtant peu de temps.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes ce que je dis, Althéa. Reprit Clarke avec calme mais fermement. Je donnerais tout pour que rien ne soit arrivé ou qu'Alicia se remette. Et je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. Alicia ne voudrait pas que tout ça arrive et que ça ne mette en danger son peuple et tu le sais. Quand elle se réveillera, je veux qu'elle retrouve cet endroit en ordre, voir même mieux qu'avant. Et pour faire ça au mieux, j'ai besoin de toi, de Victor, de vous tous. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais sache que même si je préférerais pour tout le monde que ça se passe de cette manière, je ne reculerais devant rien pour garder cet endroit intact et tout le monde en vie.

Althéa avait compris ce que voulait lui dire Clarke. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle et Victor pour faire tourner l'endroit, mais elle préférait que ces derniers choisissent de l'aider. Ce n'était pas une menace que venait de lui faire la jeune femme, même si cela pouvait fortement y ressembler, mais une offre. Alors la brune leva son regard et rechercha celui de ses amis, qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à croiser. Luciana avait rejoint John et Morgan et elle put voir dans leurs regards qu'ils voulaient qu'elle accepte et comprenne ce que lui avait dit Clarke. Qu'elle se devait d'accepter.

\- Tu as raison, déclara finalement la brune à l'attention de Clarke en fixant ses yeux dans les saphirs bleus. Laisses moi un peu de temps pour parler à Victor et nous discuterons tous ensemble ensuite.

\- Merci, Lui répondit simplement la Griffin en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la plus âgée avant de se diriger par la suite un peu plus loin vers Madi.

\- Clarke ne vous veux aucun mal, je peux te le promettre, déclara Niylah avec un sourire à l'attention de la brune. C'est quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu peux penser, même si elle a été forcée de faire certaines choses pour que le plus de personnes survivent. Et elle tient effectivement bien plus à Alicia que tu ne le penses, elle me l'a dit et même sans ça je peux te l'assurer. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu veux avoir contre toi, au contraire.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit ça, lui répondit la brune en la regardant après quelques instants avec le même sourire, avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec en tête d'aller parler à Victor pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre elle-même.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Clarke avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Althéa. Comme le lui avait demandé cette dernière, elle avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qui s'était dit, et surtout pour faire comprendre son point de vue à Victor qui n'avait pas été présent à ce moment-là. Ne souhaitant pas prendre de mesures importantes sans avoir le retour dans un premier temps le retour d'Althéa et de Victor. Presque tout de suite après sa discussion avec la plus âgée, la jeune femme blonde avait décidé de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour être au chevet d'Alicia ou elle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée. La situation de cette dernière ne s'était pas du tout améliorée et même si elle n'avait pas empiré Abby ne s'était pas montrée très positive.

Voir la jeune femme inconsciente sur ce lit, intubé et avec toutes ces poches de perfusions c'était comme si son cœur se brisait à chaque instant en mille morceaux, lui faisait clairement comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Malgré tout, pour rien au monde elle éviterait d'entre à cet endroit précis, profitant au contraire de chaque moment disponible pour venir au chevet de la jeune brune et lui parler dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Je pense avoir fait comprendre à Althéa que nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis et calmer au moins un minimum la situation, déclara la blonde en passant un tissu humide sur le visage de la brune. Je veux que tu retrouves cet endroit en bon état, et une guerre civile est la dernière chose à laisser faire pour que ce soit le cas. Mais si je dois agir pour que la paix qui règne dans cet endroit reste intacte, je le ferais sans réfléchir.

Clarke déposa le tissu dans un banc sur la table de chevet à côté du lit d'Alicia en soupirant, avant de se remettre contre le dossier de son fauteuil tout en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Les gens ici ont besoin de toi, ils ont besoin de leur pilier, reprit la blonde en relevant la tête sans empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues tout en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. J'ai besoin de toi, Alicia. J'ai difficilement supporté de perdre Lexa, encore aujourd'hui je ne l'accepte pas. Mais je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi.

Entendant des bruits de pas approcher d'elles, Clarke reprit une position un peu plus droite et passa rapidement sa main libre devant ses yeux pour faire disparaître les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir, tout en gardant dans son autre main celle de la brune.

\- Toujours rien de nouveau pour l'instant ? Demanda une voix que la blonde reconnu tout de suite comme appartenant à Octavia, cette dernière mettant sa main sur l'épaule de _Wanheda_.

\- Non, répondit la Griffin d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, ne l'oublie pas, déclara la jeune brune en resserrant sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, se doutant de ce qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant présent.

Clarke la regarda brièvement et esquissa un léger sourire pour la remercier avant de rediriger son attention sur la jeune femme allongé.

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, Clarke, mais j'étais venu pour autre chose, reprit Octavia après quelques instants. J'ai croisé Althéa et elle m'a informé qu'elle a discuté avec Victor et qu'il semble avoir bien compris. Donc si tu veux organiser une réunion avec tout le monde, c'est possible.

\- Très bien, merci O', lui répondit la blonde avant de regarder sa montre. J'aimerais que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible, cet après-midi si c'est possible. Mais allons-y, c'est presque le moment de manger, comme ça on pourra le dire à tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'infirmerie après que Clarke ait déposé un baiser sur le front d'Alicia et se rendirent en direction de la salle à manger commune au petit groupe composé des dirigeants de la Coalition et des anciens Natifs actuellement présents dans les murs de l'usine.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles se dirigèrent vers Raven qui était en grande conversation avec Niylah.

\- Et donc du coup, j'ai pu installer les panneaux et augmenter la vitesse de pointe ! Et j'ai même rajouté des par-zombie ! S'extasia la jeune pilote sous le regard amusé de l'ancienne _Trikru_.

\- Ah, Clarke, Octavia, vous êtes là ! S'exclama la blonde en les voyant s'installer à leurs côtés, soulagé mais sans pourtant perdre un sourire amusé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Raven était encore en train de te faire un récapitulatif des avancées technologiques qu'elle a mis en place dans l'usine ? Demanda la Griffin.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Niylah avec un léger sourire. Même si je lui ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas la moitié des choses ! Après tout, je ne suis pas née dans le ciel.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! Pouffa Clarke. Je ne comprends pas non plus tout ce qu'elle dit, même si je suis née dans l'Arche. Et je pense que même ceux qui ont connu la technologie ici sont pour la plupart dans le même cas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mon intellect est bien trop élevé pour vous ! Se targua Raven en haussant les épaules.

\- Arrête de frimer Raven, ou c'est autre chose que je vais élever, la menaça gentiment Octavia.

Face à ça, la jeune astronaute leva les mains en signe de reddition avec un sourire amusé, avant de remplir son assiette et de se mettre à manger. Clarke échangea un regard amusé avec Madi qui était un peu plus loin, mais qui avait suivi tout l'échange.

\- Ne nous attends pas surtout, mal polie… Leva les yeux au ciel la jeune Blake avant qu'elle et les deux autres en face de même.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, rythmé par les différentes conversations qui eurent lieux entre les habitants actuels de la Coalition. Clarke échangea un regard avec John, lui faisant comprendre qu'une réunion devrait avoir lieu, mais qu'elle en parlerait à la fin du repas.

\- Excusez-moi, commença Clarke en se levant, quand celle-ci arriva. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous libérer d'ici, disons une heure ? J'aimerais que l'on discute.

Elle posa son regard sur les personnes concernées pour être certaine qu'elle ait été bien entendu.

\- Parfait, on se retrouve à ce même endroit d'ici une heure si c'est possible.

Sur ces mots, la jeune Griffin sorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans ce qui était ses appartements et déclencha sa radio.

\- Bellamy, ici Clarke, tu me reçois ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur l'appareil.

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas de réponse et se décida à laisser tomber quand elle entendit le bruit d'activation de l'appareil à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Clarke, c'est Echo ne quittes pas ! Je vais chercher Bellamy. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Salut Echo, non ne t'en fait pas. Rien de grave de nouveau en tout cas, lui répondit la Griffin. J'aimerais simplement faire un point avec Bellamy, parce qu'on organise une réunion avec tous les dirigeants de la Coalition dans une heure.

\- Très bien je vais le chercher, restes en ligne, l'informa l'_Azgeda _quelque peu soulagé par les mots de la jeune femme.

\- Tout vas bien de votre côté ? Demanda celle qui était dans l'usine.

\- Oui, c'est assez calme. Mais pour tout te dire, je commence à en avoir marre de rester dans le vaisseau…

\- J'imagine bien, répondit la plus jeune avec un léger rire. Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu rester six ans dans l'espace.

\- Visiblement, l'envie de survivre était plus forte que mon ennui ! Répondit l'ancienne _Azgeda_ avec un léger rire à son tour. Ne quittes pas, Bellamy est là, je te le passe.

\- Salut Clarke ! Lui dit le brun aux cheveux bouclés. Je suis content de t'avoir par radio.

\- Moi aussi, Bell', lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Alicia, déclara sincèrement le jeune homme. O' m'a raconté et m'a dit que tu t'es beaucoup attaché à elle.

\- Merci, Bellamy, répondit après la blonde en attendant un peu pour ne pas que sa voix tremble. Mais elle va s'en sortir.

Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence calme, le brun ne voulant surement pas la brusquer.

\- Octavia m'a fait un résumé de ce dont vous avez convenu, reprit la Griffin. C'est très bien que vous l'ayez fait, merci. Mais nous n'en aurons pas besoin, pas de cette manière en tout cas. J'ai pu régler la situation calmement avec Althéa et Victor.

\- C'est génial, déclara Bellamy. Désolé, je te laisse continuer.

\- Merci, Bell', répondit-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai organisé une réunion avec tout le monde cet après-midi, pour pouvoir faire le point sur la situation et la sécurité. Vous ne craigniez rien dans l'Eligius, il est imprenable en théorie. Par contre ici c'est différent. Octavia t'as expliqué que des hommes sont venu dans le but de nous attaquer il y a quelques temps ?

\- Oui, mais Alicia les a fait fuir non ? Demanda le brun, intrigué.

\- C'est le cas, mais je me méfie tout de même. Je préfère être préparé, juste au cas où ils reviennent. Donc je te recontacterais quand ce sera bon, mais j'aimerais que tu envoi un groupe qui puisse défendre la Coalition.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je prépare un groupe que je vais sélectionner et j'attends ton retour, lui répondit Bellamy. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Pas de problème, merci Bellamy. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ah et envoi Echo dans ce groupe, Ajouta la blonde avec un sourire.

Elle attendit la réponse de Bellamy qui fut amusé, sachant que sa compagne voulait sortir un peu, avant de couper la communication. La blonde s'aperçu en regardant sa montre que l'heure de la réunion n'allait pas tarder, elle alla donc chercher de quoi pouvoir écrire.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, qui avait pour cette fois sa vraie utilité, elle était seule et prit donc le temps de s'installer et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire et faire comprendre dans cette discussion. Petit à petit, ils commencèrent à arriver et à s'installer à leur tour.

Elle échangea rapidement avec quelques-uns d'entre eux le temps que tout le monde arrive, puis quand ce fut le cas elle retourna s'asseoir tout en prenant le temps de les regarder tour à tour. John, June et Morgan lui accordèrent un sourire ainsi que Sarah et Wendell, Luciana lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, tandis que Victor et Althéa était plus réservés, mais pas agressif.

Du côté des venus de l'Eligius, Clarke avait seulement demandé à quelques personnes de venir. La plupart des guerriers n'étaient donc pas présents, ainsi que sa mère qui était resté à l'infirmerie sous sa demande pour surveiller Alicia. De toute façon, Marcus était là et la jeune Griffin ne doutait pas qu'il fasse un retour rapidement à la chirurgienne. Aux côtés du brun s'était installé Indra, l'ancienne Générale d'_Heda_ puis par la suite de _Blodreina. _Elle lui serait indispensable pour organiser les troupes. La jeune Blake était présente également, ainsi que Raven. Cette dernière était devenu un appui central de la Coalition à ce moment précis et la blonde comptait sur elle pour faire en sorte de rendre cet endroit sûr en mettant en place des technologies pour les y aider. Niylah était également présente, Clarke lui accordant toute sa confiance. La jeune blonde avait proposé à Murphy et Emori de venir également, mais ces derniers avaient déclinés la proposition, ne se sentant pas indispensables et Clarke ne leur en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Merci à tous d'être présents, déclara finalement la Griffin. En organisant cette rencontre, je veux avant tout mettre un terme définitif aux tensions qui ont prises places. Rien ne sert de nous faire la guerre car nous voulons la même chose et que nous respectons et reconnaissons presque tous Alicia comme étant notre dirigeante. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que nos deux communautés soient unies et présentent un front commun. Nous avons énormément de choses à nous apporter les uns aux autres. Vous votre connaissance de ce monde et les choses que vous avez mises en places, nous nos combattants et notre technologie.

Clarke fit une pause afin que chacun comprennent l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de dire et les observa pour voir leur réaction. Et pour l'instant en voyant c'était plutôt positif, elle décida de continuer.

\- Et il y a une chose que j'aimerais que l'on fasse ensemble en priorité, reprit la blonde. C'est de protéger cet endroit au maximum. De tout ce qui pourrait le menacer, car nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque. C'est pour ça, qu'avec votre accord bien entendu, j'aimerais faire venir un autre groupe de l'Eligius ici pour s'assurer que nous pourrons répliquer et pourquoi pas apprendre aux habitants à ce battre.

Une seconde fois, Clarke sonda les réactions de son regard, ne voyant aucune résistance.

\- Parfait, reprit la jeune femme. Indra, nous en discuterons, mais j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui organises les troupes dans un premier temps, avec l'aide d'Octavia. Raven, je crois que tu as commencé à faire certaines choses sous la demande d'Alicia ? Tu pourrais nous faire un récap ?

A la demande de son amie, Raven prit à son tour la parole et fit un rapide résumé, avant d'approfondir avec un peu plus de détails technique sous la demande d'Althéa. La jeune femme ayant déjà commencé à faire plusieurs pièges pour pouvoir les mettre en place.


	32. Arrivées et retour

Bonjour !

Je sais, c'est mardi et pas lundi. Toutes mes excuses pour le retard… Les choses de la vie, tout ça…

J'ai remarqué que les réactions étaient moins marqués, je pense que s'il n'y a pas d'amélioration j'arrêterai peut-être la publication.

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

\- Bell' ! S'exclama sa sœur étonnée en le voyant arriver, avant de courir dans sa direction pour aller lui sauter dans les bras.

Une fois que son frère lui eut rendu son étreinte avec un grand sourire, il alla à son tour prendre Clarke plus calmement dans ses bras, cette dernière ayant suivi l'échange des deux Blake avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais toi aussi, Bellamy! Lui dit Clarke avec un léger sourire, malgré tout assez étonnée de le voir.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser Echo venir toute seule sans défense, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle, tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de son compagne qui haussa les sourcils, amusée.

Dès que la réunion avait touché à son terme en milieu/fin d'après-midi, la jeune Griffin était allé contacter son ami comme ils l'avaient tous les deux convenu. Celui-ci avait déjà formé une équipe et dès qu'il eut le retour de la blonde il la fit partir quasiment tout de suite de l'Eligius en direction de la Coalition. Sans avoir dit à son amie qu'il serait du voyage. Ce qui les amenait à cet instant présent de la soirée ou Clarke, Octavia et Marcus étaient aux portes de l'usine dans le but d'accueillir les nouveaux venus.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème sur la route ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit le brun. Même si à un moment on a bien cru que ça allait être le cas, mais on a pu s'en sortir.

\- Bien. Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, tu es là, donc qui a pris le relais au vaisseau ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la blonde, un peu inquiète.

\- C'est Miller, avec l'aide de Jackson. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le Blake quand il vit que la jeune femme lança un regard à sa sœur. Je lui fais confiance sur ce point-là.

\- Alors si c'est le cas, je te fais confiance à toi, reprit la dirigeante. Mais je préférerais avoir quelqu'un en qui j'ai plus confiance tout de même.

\- Clarke, commença Marcus, je peux y aller si c'est nécessaire et que tu es d'accord avec ça.

Clarke réfléchis à la question et il est vrai que le Kane serait en effet le plus approprié pour retourner au vaisseau et être son ambassadeur.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, Marcus, commença la jeune femme. Mais j'ai besoin de ma mère ici…

\- Clarke, répondit sérieusement Marcus avec un sourire fin tout en venant mettre ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde, en fixant ses yeux dans celle de cette dernière. J'en ai parfaitement conscience, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es la priorité d'Abby et ça passe actuellement par faire passer en priorité l'état d'Alicia. Je ne lui demanderai jamais de t'abandonner et donc de l'abandonner. Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi.

\- Merci Marcus, déclara simplement Clarke, tout en continuant de le regarder.

La jeune Griffin ne pourrait jamais oublier son père ni le remplacer, comme elle savait que sa mère n'oublierait jamais Jake. Cependant, à ce moment précis le Kane était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour elle d'un père. Et même si elle était aujourd'hui adulte, elle aurait toujours besoin d'une figure paternelle sur laquelle elle puisse compter et s'appuyer.

\- Non demanderons demain si certaines personnes, dont les habitants de l'usine, veulent venir avec moi, reprit l'aîné.

\- Dans tous les cas, une escorte viendra avec toi. Il n'est absolument pas question de te laisser retourner à l'Eligius tout seul. Lui répondit fermement la jeune Griffin.

Pendant le temps des retrouvailles entre les anciens habitants de l'Arche et l'_Azgeda_, les autres arrivants de l'Eligius avaient été prises en charge et conduits aux quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués par les intendants de la Coalition.

\- O', tu es seule dans ta chambre ? Lui demanda Clarke.

\- Non, je suis avec Raven et Niylah, lui répondit la brune. J'ai laissé ma chambre à un couple il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Ah mince, il me semblait que tu avais encore une chambre seule, reprit la fille d'Abby en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Je voulais justement voir si je pouvais donner la chambre à Bellamy et Echo.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Clarke, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire. On trouvera un endroit pour l'instant qui convienne. Nous venons seulement d'arriver, il n'est pas question d'embêter tout le monde tout de suite !

\- Non, non, répliqua tout de suite la blonde. Il y a une deuxième chambre dans les appartements d'Alicia, dans nos appartements, donc vous pouvez vous y installer pour le moment. Enfin, si ça vous convient à tous les deux ?

\- Non, on ne veut pas s'imposer et te déranger, Clarke, lui répondit Echo.

\- Vous ne vous imposez pas, c'est moi qui vous le propose, répliqua une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Et de toute manière je n'y suis pas souvent en ce moment, donc il y a peu de chances que ça me dérange.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, déclara Bellamy après avoir échangé un regard avec sa compagne. Mais nous chercherons tout de même un autre endroit dès que possible. Merci Clarke.

\- _Mochof_, Clarke, déclara à son tour l'ancienne espionne de la Nation des Glaces.

Celle-ci leur fit un léger sourire et un signe de tête, avant de les inviter à la suivre dans les appartements qui étaient maintenant ceux des deux dirigeantes. Après un au revoir à l'attention de Marcus et Octavia et une étreinte entre la fratrie des Blake, les deux nouveaux venus suivirent la blonde.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes, leur annonça Clarke une fois la porte des quartiers ouverte en les faisant entrer.

Elle leur fit rapidement visiter l'ensemble des lieux, puis leur montra la chambre qui serait la leur pour l'instant, et qui était anciennement occupée par Madi. La blonde les ramena ensuite dans ce qui avait été aménagée comme une cuisine.

\- Installez-vous tranquillement, faites comme chez vous, annonça la jeune Griffin avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si vous avez mangé ou non, mais si vous avez faim il y a de quoi dans le frigo. Je vais y aller, je ne sais pas quand je reviens. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci encore une fois, Clarke. Essaie tout de même de prendre du temps pour te reposer un peu. Lui dit son ami avec un sourire compréhensif.

Il savait qu'à ce moment précis la jeune femme avait sur ses épaules la tristesse et le poids de devoir diriger en même temps. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire dans le passé, cela même plusieurs fois, sur la façon de diriger de son amie, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire aussi bien que ce qu'elle avait fait et continuait de faire même sans en avoir envie.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire triste avant de se diriger vers la destination prévue. Quand elle entra, June était encore là, principalement à veiller sur Alicia.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux June, je vais rester là, lui dit la jeune femme avant de reprendre la place qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas quitté depuis les quelques jours précédant celui-ci.

Cette nuit-là, malgré la fatigue pourtant très présente dû au peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu et les émotions accumulés depuis quelques jours elle ne s'endormit pas, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à parler à Alicia. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine entière que la jeune femme brune était tombée dans le coma, son état n'ayant absolument pas évolué du tout depuis. Et malgré tout ce que Clarke pouvait dire, malgré toutes les pensées positives auxquelles elle essayait au maximum de se raccrocher, elle doutait de plus en plus, son inquiétude augmentant de la même manière de façon exponentielle. Abby avait déjà essayé de lui dire de manière la plus douce possible, pour ne pas la brusquer, qu'il y avait peu de chance que la dirigeante de la Coalition se réveille un jour. Et que même si c'était le cas, elle ne serait certainement plus la même que celle qu'elle était avant. Et même si sa mère ne le lui avait pas dit, Clarke savait bien que c'était la vérité, ayant des bases en connaissances médicales. Même avant l'apocalypse, qu'elle soit nucléaire ou comme c'était le cas ici avec le réveil des morts, il y avait peu de chance qu'une personne qui soit dans un coma profond ne reprenne conscience, encore moins dans un bon état. Mais même malgré tout ça, elle savait ou en tout cas elle voulait le croire, qu'Alicia s'en sortirai indemne. La blonde ne savait pas si elle pourrait se remettre une nouvelle fois de la perte de quelqu'un qui lui était aussi cher. De quelqu'un qui était aussi similaire à Lexa. Pas après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue suite à la disparition de l'ancienne Commandante.

\- Clarke, va te reposer, lui dit Abby en arrivant dans la matinée, son cœur se serrant en voyant sa fille qui semblait complètement perdue au chevet de la jeune brune.

\- Non, lui répondit la plus jeune fermement. Il reste des choses à faire et je voudrais que ce soit finalisé au plus vite. Au fait, tu as pu discuter avec Marcus ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit sa mère. Il m'a dit qu'il va retourner à l'Eligius le temps que les choses se mettent en place et que tout se tasse.

\- Merci Maman, lui dit avec émotion la jeune Griffin avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec un léger sourire triste.

Abby lui rendit son étreinte, qu'elle essaya de rendre la plus rassurante possible sachant la détresse que ressentait la jeune femme. La plus âgée avait de son côté elle-même perdue Jake et elle pouvait encore se rappeler de l'état dans lequel était sa fille lors de la mort de Lexa. Elle se rappelait encore clairement le moment où Clarke lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments pour la jeune Commandante après que celle-ci ait disparue subitement.

La plus vieille se dépêcha d'aller vaquer à ses occupations, tandis que Clarke déposa comme elle avait pris l'habitude un baiser sur le front de la brune, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre rapidement dans ses appartements. Il était encore tôt elle ne croisa donc pas grand monde, mais chacun de ceux dont elle croisa le chemin la saluèrent.

Quand elle pénétra finalement dans le lieu, c'était très calme. Bellamy et Echo devait encore et le comprenait assez bien. Ils étaient arrivés assez tard dans la nuit et il était encore assez tôt. Elle laissa son regard dériver au hasard dans la pièce.

Depuis qu'Alicia était à l'infirmerie, l'endroit lui semblait constamment désert et lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec la jeune brune. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que les deux nouveaux venus s'installent ici pour le moment. Sa fille avait essayé de revenir ici avec elle dans un premier temps pour être là à tout moment, mais Clarke lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Dans un premier temps, elle ne voulait pas que Madi puisse la voir à certains moments où les émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour qu'elle ne puisse les contenir, puis la brune s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne passait quasiment pas de temps ici, mais qu'elle était surtout à l'infirmerie auprès d'Alicia.

La blonde fit un rapide passage dans sa chambre, leur chambre, afin de récupérer des vêtements avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se laver rapidement et se changer. Quand elle sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Echo qui était assise sur l'uns des canapés avec un livre à la main.

\- Bonjour Echo, je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée, déclara la Griffin.

\- Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit l'ancienne _Azgeda_ en se levant pour l'accueillir avec un sourire. Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir permis de venir ici et de nous héberger pour l'instant avec Bellamy.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire enfermé dans le vaisseau plus longtemps. Même si ici tu ne peux pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'usine pour l'instant, il y a tout de même un assez grand terrain.

\- Plus de cinq ans enfermé dans l'Arche dans l'espace m'ont suffi, oui, ricana la plus vieille.

Elles furent coupées dans leur conversation par Bellamy qui venait d'arriver et qu'elles saluèrent toutes les deux.

\- On a l'habitude de prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble pour la plupart de ceux qui sont arrivés par l'Eligius et les dirigeants d'ici. Allons-y, je vous y emmène.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle leur servant d'endroit pour manger et dans laquelle ils tenaient aussi les réunions. Les nouveaux venus furent accueillit joyeusement par ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà et Clarke s'occupa de leur présenter le groupe d'Alicia. Ces derniers leur souhaitant la bienvenue ayant beaucoup entendu parler d'eux, majoritairement de Bellamy. Ils mangèrent donc tout en discutant, Clarke demandant à ceux qui étaient présent à la réunion du jour qui avait eu lieu la veille de rester encore un peu quand le repas serait terminé. Elle voulait que la situation soit réglée au mieux et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois que la pièce fut plus vide et rangée, les sièges furent rapidement réattribués, tous se rapprochant chacun des autres.

\- J'aimerais qu'on fasse un point rapide sur la situation actuelle, commença la blonde. Il faut que cet endroit puisse être sûr en cas d'une quelconque attaque, qu'elle vienne de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur. J'ai aussi peur que cet enfoiré de Michael ne revienne tôt ou tard. Je trouve qu'il est parti bien trop facilement la dernière fois.

\- On a déjà des hommes qui montent la garde, Clarke, lui dit Althéa.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que ces personnes sont les plus aptes à le faire ? Ils étaient tous gardes avant ? Ou policiers ? Est-ce qu'ls savent au moins se servir correctement d'une arme ou se battre ? Ou seront-ils prêts à le faire lorsque ce sera nécessaire ?

\- Non, c'est vrai... Ils ont simplement déclaré être volontaires quand on l'a demandé, lui répondit la brune en baissant les yeux.

\- Et c'est déjà une très bonne chose, ce sera nécessaire pour la suite, lui répondit la jeune Griffin. Dans un premier temps, il faut qu'on se serve au maximum de tout ce que Raven peut créer pour rendre cet endroit plus sûr. Je suis désolé de t'en demander autant, Rav...

\- Sans problème, Clarke, lui répondit son amie sérieusement pour une fois.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle avec un signe de tête. Ce que je vous propose surtout pour le moment, c'est qu'on se serve de guerriers expérimentés et qui savent se battre pour assurer la sécurité de la Coalition. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir un petit groupe ici.

Elle fit une légère pause, le temps de pouvoir jauger les réactions de son auditoire à ce qu'elle venait tout juste de déclarer. Certains semblaient tout à fait d'accord, d'autres attendaient de plus amples informations pour le moment. Ce qui était le cas d'Althéa et Victor qui échangèrent un regard bref.

\- Attention. Althéa, Victor, je ne dis pas que je cherche à vous mettre de côté, bien au contraire, dit-elle dans un premier temps à leur attention pour les rassurer, avant de finalement poser son regard sur les autres. Ce serait en partie provisoire, à voir comment cela évolue. Ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux faire et ça tombe bien parce que tu m'as dit Althéa que les personnes qui montent et sécurisent l'usine actuellement sont ceux qui ont proposés de le faire. Et je veux qu'on propose à ces personnes, et d'autres biens sûrs si elles le veulent, d'être formés et entraînés par ceux qui savent le faire. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'une grande partie de ceux qui sont arrivés avec moi dans le vaisseau sont entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge pour devenir des guerriers ? Et bien c'est le cas.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment de ce que la blonde venait de proposer, tombant tous d'accord à l'unanimité sur le bienfondé et l'utilité de la mise en place s'une telle chose.

\- Indra, déclara la blonde à l'attention de la guerrière, j'aimerais que tu sois celle qui te charge de mettre en place les tours de gardes et les entraînements si tu es d'accord. Avec l'aide d'Octavia.

\- Ce serait un honneur, _Wanheda_, répondit sincèrement la femme à la peau foncé en laissant pour une des rares fois ses émotions légèrement ressortir.

\- Oui, répondit simplement la Blake de son côté en la regardant.

Son amie pouvait cependant voir ses yeux bien plus humides que la normal et tout le remerciement qui lui était adressé. La jeune brune ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke ait autant confiance en elle pour lui proposer ça. Bien sur les choses avec elle et les autres s'étaient grandement arrangés, mais ça n'enlevait en rien ce qu'elle avait pourtant fait dans le passé, ce qu'elle avait fait dans le bunker.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, dit à son tour John qui avait déjà échangé avec les deux femmes et également observé les entraînements par curiosité, ayant donc pu voir la façon de faire et de se battre des deux femmes.

\- Alors mettons ça en place le plus rapidement possible, déclara Luciana après un échange de regard avec ses amis pour qu'elle ait la confirmation que tout était bons pour eux de leur côté.

La réunion toucha donc à sa fin, non sans que la jeune Griffin n'annonce le départ imminent de Marcus et ne demande à ce que des hommes volontaires aillent avec lui pour le protéger et découvrir l'Eligius s'ils le souhaitaient.

Indra annonça tout de suite se mettre à l'œuvre, Octavia sur ses talons, et tous partirent peu à peu. Clarke échangea quelques informations et d'autres détails avec Victor, John et Morgan, s'étonnant qu'Althéa ne soit pas avec eux. Quand elle décida de finalement partir, elle remarqua que cette dernière était un peu plus loin et semblait en grande discussion avec Niylah, un grand sourire sur le visage des deux femmes. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le visage de la journaliste uniquement quand Alicia était avec elle. La jeune Griffin sortie donc de la salle avec un léger sourire avec pour but de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour être au chevet de la brune.

Sur le chemin qui la séparait de la jeune femme, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus d'affairement qu'en temps normal dans l'usine, ce qui l'étonna grandement. Mais continuant son chemin, le nombre de personne ne fit que continuer d'augmenter. Elle décida donc finalement de tendre l'oreille n'étant jusqu'à présent pas trop concentré sur ce qui se passait réellement autour d'elle à ce moment-là. "S'est réveillé ... June est arrivé à l'infirmerie en urgence" put elle rapidement entendre. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et il ne lui fallut pas une seconde plus avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour faire les derniers mètres de couloirs la séparant de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre. Alicia s'était réveillée ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller une seule seconde avant de voir la jeune femme, donc elle augmenta le plus possible sa vitesse, avant d'à peine ralentir pour ouvrir la porte et d'entrer en trombe dans la salle.

\- Il va falloir que tu te reposes pour le moment, mais tout vas très bien, entendit-elle dire Abby tout en se rapprochant de l'endroit d'où venait la voix de sa mère.

Clarke continua de s'avancer, arrivant juste à côté d'Abby et de June qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Se plaçant à leurs côtés, elle comprit finalement. Le choc la fit se reculer et elle se rattrapa de justesse au lit qui était à cet endroit, ses jambes lui faisant l'effet de ne plus être présentes sous le choc ressenti. Dans la manœuvre, elle avait renversé des objets se trouvant sur un meuble, attirant par le bruit les regards d'Abby, June et de l'homme brun qui était allongé sur le lit depuis la première fois qu'elle était arrivée à la Coalition.

Sa mère se rapprocha rapidement d'elle, la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. Au moment où elle avait entendu les personnes parler dans les couloirs, elle avait cru qu'Alicia s'était réveillée. Qu'elle avait enfin reprit conscience après tout ce temps et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir être auprès d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Sans penser à aucun moment que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Clarke, chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, l'implora Abby en mettant l'une de ses mains sur les joues de sa fille.

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru que... Alicia... Dit Clarke sans arriver à faire de phrases cohérentes, ses pensées étant complètement floues.

Cette dernière se leva si subitement qu'elle fut prise d'un léger malaise et sans perdre de temps alla à l'endroit où se trouvait le lit d'Alicia, toujours au même endroit derrière un rideau. Quand elle vit la jeune brune toujours allongée, ne bougeant pas, elle n'y tint plus. Sous le choc, l'espoir soudain qu'elle avait eu venant de disparaitre en fumée et la tristesse, elle éclata en larmes et ne dû de ne pas heurter le sol seulement à Abby qui l'avait suivie rapidement en voyant la détresse de la jeune femme. La blonde sentie à peine sa mère l'installer dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait passé pratiquement tout son temps dernièrement.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, chérie, entendit à peine Clarke, se concentrant pourtant sur le reste. Il n'y a eu aucune évolution dans son état. Et pour ne pas te mentir, je commence vraiment à penser qu'il n'y en aura jamais.

"Il n'y a eu aucune évolution dans son état. Et pour ne pas te mentir, je commence vraiment à penser qu'il n'y en aura jamais.", c'est la seule chose que pu retenir Clarke et qui se mit à tourner en boucle dans son esprit sans s'arrêter pendant qu'elle avait le regard posé sur le visage parfait de la jeune brune. En quelques secondes, elle venait de passer à l'espoir qu'Alicia ne se soit réveillée puis à la dure vérité qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis un moment mais se refusait à reconnaître.

* * *

J'ai dis que je préférais le happy endings, essayez de pas taper trop fort s'il vous plait :)


	33. Adieu

Nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre !

J'ai essayé de répondre à chacun de vos messages en MP, mais a priori ça n'a pas fonctionné… J'ai principalement deux mots à vous dire : Merci Beaucoup ! Le fait que l'histoire vous plaise, il n'y a rien de plus important, c'est le carburant qui me fait avancer.

Je vous laisse enfin découvrir le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, qui j'espère vous plaira (je suis pas certaine, mais bon… On garde en tête qu'il faut toujours aller jusqu'au bout!)

* * *

Ayant rapidement étaient mis au courant de la situation et de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Clarke par l'intermédiaire d'Abby et de June, tous firent en sorte de déranger et de solliciter le moins possible la blonde pendant quelques temps. Bellamy fit le maximum possible pour prendre le relais et remplacer son amie qui lui avait indiqué très clairement ce qu'elle voulait mettre en place au sein de la Coalition. Il voulait la laisser se faire à l'idée, d'autant plus qu'Abby lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Alicia ne se réveillerait pas et il leur fallait économiser le plus possible les ressources médicales en cas d'urgence. D'urgences qui avaient une chance d'être résolues, pas comme la situation d'Alicia.

Les tours de gardes proposés par Indra et Octavia furent acceptés par tout le monde après quelques détails supplémentaires, ainsi que le planning des entrainements qui ne changea pas énormément de ce qui se faisait déjà mais qui engloba désormais les anciens gardes de la Coalition. D'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas forcément à la sécurité avant l'arrivée des guerriers, ainsi que des jeunes souhaitant simplement apprendre à se défendre, décidèrent également de profiter de ces entraînements.

Il y eu ainsi dans un premier temps des entrainements à mains nues, puis ils passèrent aux armes blanches : épée, lance, poignard, masse... L'entrainement sur les armes à feu lui se fit à vide, sans qu'aucune munition ne soit tirée. Le stock de balle de l'usine était pour le moment assez important, mais trop bas pour qu'elles ne soient utilisées et gaspillées lors d'un simple entrainement. Sans prendre en compte également le bruit qui en résulterait et attirerait plus que nécessaire l'attention. Cependant, la théorie du maniement des armes leur fut apprise ainsi que la sécurité, comment se placer ou encore comment les nettoyer et à agir au mieux si l'arme venait à s'enrayer.

Le besoin de pouvoir atteindre des cibles à distance était cependant très fort, Echo prit donc en charge des entraînements au tir à l'arc et passa également un moment à apprendre à ceux qui suivaient ses directives comment en fabriquer un, ainsi que les flèches. L'un des habitants de la Coalition se mit en binôme avec elle pour ce qui était du tir à l'arbalète, les deux armes étant assez similaires.

Dans une toute autre partie de la Coalition, plus proche des garages et de ce qui servait d'atelier à Raven, cette dernière avait mis son cerveau à profit pour créer le plus de pièges et de défenses possibles. Certains habitants de l'usine l'avaient rejoint pour l'aider et apprendre, dont Althéa qui avait quelques bases en connaissance des technologies et en mécanique.

\- Et du coup il n'y a pas plus simple, tu n'as plus qu'à accrocher ces deux pièces ensembles et ça fera l'affaire, déclara Raven à l'ancienne journaliste tout en lui montrant la manipulation à effectuer ainsi que le résultat qui était attendu.

\- Un vrai jeu d'enfant en effet, dit à son tour la brune aux cheveux courts sceptique en ayant à moitié compris ce que lui avait expliqué l'autre brune, mais malgré tout avec un sourire.

\- Rhooo, si tu ne fais pas d'effort aussi... Soupira faussement la jeune pilote avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Depuis son arrivée au sein l'usine, la Reyes s'était dit que ça ne pourrait jamais passer avec la plus vieille. En particulier, elle voyait d'un mauvais œil la façon que l'autre brune avait de regarder et de jeter des regards noir à Clarke quand elle était avec Alicia. Puis tout avait empiré quand cette dernière était tombée dans le coma, l'hispanique ayant pensé à ce moment-là que l'ancienne journaliste allait bien finir par déclencher une guerre et les obliger de cette façon à se défendre. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qui arrive car elle savait très bien comment tout ce serait terminé : en bain de sang. Mais heureusement, la blonde avait finalement réussit à calmer les choses et ils arrivaient aujourd'hui à tous travailler pour la même chose, main dans la main et ensemble. Finalement, il lui semblait aussi qu'elle avait lié un bon commencement d'amitié avec Althéa. C'était plus ou moins le cas avec tous les amis d'Alicia si elle devait le dire, peut-être un peu plus avec Luciana qui lui avait permis de découvrir un peu mieux ses origines, chose qu'elle n'avait eu ni l'occasion de faire, ni les informations pour quand elle était encore dans l'Arche.

\- Nous allons demander à Denis s'il a des informations, déclara soudainement l'ancienne journaliste au fil de la conversation. Ça fait maintenant deux jours qu'on le laisse se reposer dans ses quartiers, mais selon ce qu'il a à dire il faudrait savoir le plus vite possible pour pouvoir agir au mieux.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il faudrait oui, lui répondit Raven en la regardant cette fois. Tu devrais mettre au courant Clarke, je pense qu'elle voudra être là.

\- C'est ce que je voulais justement te demander, dit alors l'autre brune avec un soupir soulagé. Tu penses que ça ne fait pas trop tôt pour ça ?

\- Non, elle est à l'infirmerie depuis plus de deux jours. Je pense que la sortir de là et lui faire prendre un peu l'air lui fera du bien. Voir Alicia comme ça... Ça ne sert à rien mis à part lui faire du mal. Je sais que c'est ton amie, mais... Je ne pense pas, et c'est également ce que pense Abby, qu'elle se réveille et s'en sorte...

\- Je sais, lui répondit Althéa en détournant la tête, la tristesse faisant légèrement trembler sa voix. C'est aussi ce que je pense et je pense que je m'y suis préparé même si c'est compliqué… Les autres aussi.

Un moment passa pendant lequel la brune ne se retourna pas, le silence seulement perturbé par les léger bruits de collisions causés par le boulon qu'était en train de resserrer l'hispanique.

\- Et je tiens aussi à te dire que j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas la faute de Clarke ou même celle de quelqu'un d'autre, reprit finalement l'ancienne journaliste en regardant la jeune femme. Elle l'aurait certainement fait même si on avait essayé de l'en empêcher... Peut-être même qu'elle aurait tenu encore plus à le faire vu comme elle est têtue...

Althéa quitta par la suite ce qui était devenu l'atelier de Raven après un regard pour cette dernière, avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie où elle savait qu'elle trouvera Clarke à coup sur. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait bientôt faire ses adieux à son amie, pour qui elle avait jusqu'à il y a peu de temps eu bien plus de sentiment que simplement de l'amitié. Tout portait à croire qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais, ses autres amis pensaient eux aussi la même chose. Ils avaient discutés entre eux de la situation et s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que laisser la jeune femme allongée dans ce lit n'était plus une option. La seule chose les empêchant de débrancher tous les appareils permettant encore à Alicia de respirer à ce jour, c'était Clarke. Cette dernière ne les laisserait faire sous aucun prétexte, même si c'était le mieux à faire. Même si la blonde savait tout aussi bien qu'eux qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de voir Alicia se relever. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, fit la personne en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle accepta tout de suite.

\- Niylah ! Désolée aussi et merci, lui répondit Althéa avec un sourire en s'apercevant que c'était la blonde.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Lui dit l'ancienne _Trikru _avec un sourire en coin qui fit rougir la brune.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'interrogea la jeune femme d'origine polonaise en voyant juste à côté d'elles deux la porte de l'infirmerie, n'ayant pas fait attention qu'elle avait atteint sa destination.

\- Je viens voir Clarke… Soupira la blonde avec un sourire triste. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel elle était après avoir perdue Lexa… Et son état actuel est bien pire, je voulais voir comment elle va et peut-être essayer de la faire sortir de là…

Althéa avait eu un regard suspicieux en entendant la première phrase, la deuxième femme qui avait à peu près son âge avait donc continué ce qu'elle disait.

\- Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, elle m'a sauvé la vie, ajouta Niylah en voyant le regard de la brune. Sans elle je serais morte il y a des années. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Même si Octavia et Raven pensent qu'il vaut mieux lui laisse du temps pour l'instant. Qu'elle sait qu'on est là pour elle… Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, pas en l'ayant vu autant perdue après la mort d'_Heda_… Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ?

\- Je viens voir Clarke aussi. Je dois demander à Denis ce qui s'est passé et Raven m'a confirmé qu'elle voudrait sûrement être là. Viens avec nous si tu veux, au moins tu pourras être là pour Clarke. Cette Lexa devait être vraiment phénoménale au passage, vu la façon que vous avez quasiment tous de parler d'elle, dit la brune.

\- Elle l'était vraiment, répondit la blonde avec un léger sourire. Elle était la seule dirigeante qui ait réussit à apporter la paix dans notre monde. Même si elle a été obligée de faire certaines choses qui n'ont pas été faciles, elle a toujours fait passer son peuple avant tout le reste. Mais ça, c'était en partie avant l'arrivée des _Skairkru_, avant l'arrivée de Clarke. Elle était réellement phénoménale, comme tu dis. Même si je devrais la détester parce qu'elle était entre Clarke et moi.

\- J'aurais aimé la connaitre je pense, déclara Althéa avec un sourire fin. Mais vu ce qu'on m'a dit, il aurait certainement fallu que je sois de son côté !

Après un regard entre elles deux qui dura un peu plus que nécessaire, elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'infirmerie et se rendirent à l'endroit où elles savaient toutes deux que se trouvait Alicia. La blonde était comme elles l'avaient imaginé à ses côtés, lui tenant la main.

\- Salut Clarke, commença doucement Niylah en s'approchant d'elle et en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre blonde.

\- Hey Niyl', lui répondit la Griffin sans pourtant détacher son regard de la brune qui était allongée à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Nous voulions savoir comment va Alicia et comment tu vas, lui répondit la _Trikru_.

\- Oh, salut Althéa, je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas vu, déclara la plus jeune qui avait finalement porté son regard sur elles à l'utilisation du pronom au pluriel par son amie.

\- Bonjour Clarke, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire un peu crispé. A vrai dire je suis aussi ici pour te demander quelque chose.

La blonde s'installa de manière un peu plus droite sur le fauteuil tout en faisant signe à l'ancienne journaliste de parler, plus concentrée et attentive à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

\- Nous avons laissés un peu de temps à Denis pour se remettre avant de l'interroger et nous allons aller le faire maintenant. Je pensais que tu voudrais en être au courant et peut-être même venir, déclara Althéa.

\- Oui, lui répondit Clarke avec sérieux avant de reporter son regard brièvement sur Alicia. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour aller me changer et je vous y rejoins. C'est où au fait ?

\- On te retrouve d'ici une heure environ devant chez toi si ça te vas ? Demanda Niylah après avoir échangé un regard avec la brune.

Les deux plus âgés partirent donc en première de la pièce, laissant encore un peu de temps à Clarke seule avec Alicia.

\- Tu veux qu'on profite de cette heure pour que je t'entraine au combat ? Demanda la blonde à Althéa avec un sourire joueur. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable.

\- Je suis certaine que je peux te battre très facilement ! Lui répondit la brune avec le même sourire, en plus teinté de défi.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, lui répondit la guerrière avec un regard malicieux, tout en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Une heure plus tard, après que Niylah ait mise Althéa plusieurs fois à terre sans trop forcer et dans des éclats de rires, elles retrouvèrent Clarke comme elles l'avaient convenu avec cette dernière devant la porte des appartements de Lexa qui étaient également devenus les siens.

\- Allons-y, leur dit Clarke d'un air résolu, avant de suivre Althéa qui les emmena dans les quartiers de Denis.

Ce dernier vint leur ouvrir, avant de les inviter à s'installer autour de la table. Clarke prit quelques instants pour vérifier très rapidement son état de santé, avant que la discussion ne commence enfin.

\- Denis, commença Althéa, j'aimerais que tu me racontes le plus possible ce dont tu te souviens, chaque détails peut être important pour nous permettre de comprendre exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je… Nous sommes partis en expédition pour chercher des ressources, ça devait être simple et rapide, commença l'homme, puis au bout d'un certain temps quand nous étions dans une petite ville en train de chercher, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. On était au milieu de la rue et on s'est fait tirer dessus comme des lapins.

\- Ca devait sûrement être l'endroit on s'est mis à nous tirer dessus la dernière fois j'imagine, dit Clarke à l'attention d'Althéa. Denis, tu sais combien il y avait de personnes à peu près ?

\- J'en sais rien, pas à ce moment-là, répondit celui-ci. Quatre sur les dix d'entre nous ont été tués quasiment tout de suite d'une balle dans la tête. Deux autres ont été touchés très gravement en essayant d'aider les blessés, je pense qu'ils sont morts très rapidement.

Clarke et Althéa se regardèrent, la blonde lui faisant comprendre que s'ils n'avaient pas de formation, ils auraient pu être mis à terre par seulement une personne. Peut-être la même que celle qui les avait attaqués eux-mêmes.

\- Je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule et j'ai perdu connaissance, continua Denis en tremblant légèrement, devant sans aucun doute se remémorer la scène. Quand je me suis réveillé, nous étions quatre, les quatre survivants je pense, complétement ligotés. Un homme est venu chercher l'uns des nôtre et peu de temps après nous avons entendu des hurlements.

Il s'arrêta un instant et dégluti avant de reprendre son histoire d'une voix blanche.

\- Et ça a continué comme ça. C'était toujours le même homme qui venait nous chercher. J'ai été le troisième à être emmené. Et ça a confirmé ce que je pensais, il a commencé à me torturer. D'abord sans rien me demander, je pense que c'était pour nous faire peur. Peu de temps après, un autre homme est arrivé et a commencé à poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelles questions ? Demanda Althéa.

\- Il a posé des questions sur le lieu où je vivais, lui répondit-il. Sur l'état de la structure, ses habitants, la défense qu'il y avait…

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard appuyé, pensant bien savoir qui ça pouvait être, mais voulant une réelle confirmation.

\- Comment était cet homme, Denis ? Physiquement, je veux dire. Celui qui t'as posé toutes ces questions, Rajouta Clarke.

\- Euh… Assez grand, châtain ou blond foncé, je ne sais plus trop et la lumière n'était pas très forte, leur répondit-il avant qu'il ne semble se rappeler de quelque chose d'assez important.

\- Mais ce dont je me souviens surtout, c'est de son regard. Froid comme de l'acier glacé et de la même couleur… Dit-il avec un frisson qui sembla traverser tout son corps.

\- C'était Michael, confirma sûre d'elle la Griffin à haute voix, étant la seule à l'avoir vu d'aussi près et à savoir que la description était en effet exacte.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, déclara le seul homme de la pièce en baissant les yeux. Ils m'ont forcé à leur donner la position de la Coalition… Vous comprenez, ils m'ont torturé… Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Denis, le rassura Althéa en venant mettre une main sur son avant-bras. Je comprends, on comprend. Où sont les autres ? Et comment est-ce que tu es arrivé à revenir ?

\- Ils sont morts, dit-il tristement. J'ai vu leur corps quand je suis finalement arrivé à m'échapper. Je ne sais comment d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant maintenant ça me semble que ça a été trop facile.

\- Ils ont dû te suivre pour être certains que tu ne leur avais pas menti, dit Clarke. Mais ils n'ont pas dû se rendre compte que tu pourrais peut-être également nous ramener à eux. Est-ce que tu souviens d'où c'est ? Tu as des points de repères pour retrouver leur camp ?

Denis se rappela en effet de la position et pu donc leur donner des indications et des lieux pour que des personnes n'y étant jamais allés puissent s'y rendre. Elles prirent donc toutes les trois la direction de la salle de réunion après cela, demandant à leurs amis de les rejoindre rapidement. Ils mirent donc en place une équipe afin d'aller repérer les lieux et d'avoir plus de renseignement sur Michael et ses hommes.

Une fois la réunion terminée, la jeune Griffin se rendit comme chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre à l'infirmerie, veillant sur Alicia en restant à ses côtés.

\- Clarke, l'appela doucement sa mère en la voyant encore au chevet d'Alicia.

La blonde avait la tête sur le lit juste à côté de celle de la brune et seul l'infime mouvement de tête qu'elle fit dans sa direction confirma à Abby qu'elle n'était pas en train de dormir.

\- Chérie, il va falloir qu'on parle, reprit la plus âgés des Griffin en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, pas plus longtemps.

Abby laissa un petit moment à sa fille pour réagir si elle le devait et ne reprit la parole qu'au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, la plus jeune n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche.

\- J'ai fait tous les tests possibles, déclara doucement la chirurgienne. Plusieurs fois par jour, plus que je ne l'ai fait pour quiconque d'autre. Je suis vraiment désolé de te le dire comme ça Clarke, mais ça ne donne aucun résultats.

\- Alors essaie encore ! S'écria soudainement Clarke pleine de rage. Fais mieux !

La réaction de la jeune femme fit reculer de quelques pas Abby qui s'était relevée dans le même mouvement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que la blonde réagisse de cette manière. Pourtant, au-delà de la rage qui était présente, Abby pouvait clairement voir dans les yeux bleus de sa fille, qui étaient très similaires à ceux de Jake et qu'elle connaissait par cœur, toute la détresse qui l'habitait. La jeune femme était complétement désemparée et dévastée. Face à cela, elle ne put elle-même empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur ses joues, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la serrer en signe de réconfort. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour la soulager à ce moment-là plus que ça.

\- Je t'en supplie Maman, dis-moi que... Clarke ne put finir sa phrase, ses soudains sanglots devenant insupportables à contrôler.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, il n'y a vraiment plus rien que nous ne pussions faire maintenant... Il faut seulement qu'on la laisse partir en paix… Il faut que tu l'accepte. Je suis tellement désolée Clarke… J'aurais tellement voulue t'éviter de vivre ça encore une fois…

Abby laissa quelque secondes pour digérer l'information à sa fille qui resta silencieuse. Elle crut même qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu à cause de ses sanglots, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Laisses-moi encore un peu de temps pour lui dire au revoir, s'il te plait, la supplia-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

\- Bien sûr que oui ma chérie, je te laisse un peu de temps.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux dans cette position un moment, avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête de pleurer subitement et ne se détache d'Abby. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer le restant de ses sanglots et posa ses yeux sur la jeune brune. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'aucune de plus ne pourrait faire son apparition à ce moment.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça la plus jeune en regardant sa montre tout en essayant de reprendre contenance le plus rapidement qu'il lui sembla possible. On doit finaliser les détails de l'expédition.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas important et vous en avez déjà parlé, lui dit sa mère. Ils comprendraient tous que tu ne sois pas là...

\- Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-elle sa voix tremblant légèrement. Je… Je ne peux pas...

La blonde détacha finalement son regard d'Alicia en fermant les yeux durement, avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

La réunion venait de se terminer, elle avait été assez rapide puisqu'ils avaient déjà discutés d'une bonne partie du déroulement de l'expédition du groupe qui allait partir au camp de Michael.

La jeune Griffin souffla fortement avant de poser la tête contre la table, complétement exténuée. La discussion qu'elle avait eue juste avant la réunion avec sa mère lui avait enlevé toutes les forces qui lui restait, tous les plus minces et infimes espoirs qu'elle avait pu avoir pour Alicia. Madi vint rapidement à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la voyant dans cet état. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune fille ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Elle avait juste fait en sorte d'être présente le plus possible pour sa mère, pour la soutenir. Même si elle même ne savait pas entièrement comment faire face à sa propre tristesse.

Les amis d'Alicia étaient eux aussi encore là et tous échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer vers les deux Griffin.

\- Clarke, commença John de la manière la plus douce possible en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Je sais ce que tu vis, j'essaie de l'imaginer en tout cas. Mais nous avons discutés et... Nous pensons que c'est le moment de laisser partir Alicia en paix et dans un monde meilleur.

\- C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit juste avant que je vienne ici, déclara simplement Clarke en reniflant après avoir relevé la tête, le regard las et fatigué. Vous pouvez aller la voir, j'y retournerais ce soir.

Tous comprirent que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire leurs adieux à leur amie, à leur dirigeante. Celle qui avait permis à ces lieux de tourner comme il le fallait et de sauver des gens. Ils sortirent donc de la salle après un dernier regard attristé vers la blonde. C'était le mieux à faire à cet instant, ils le savaient. Clarke elle-même le savait et ce malgré toute la peine et la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

La blonde se rendit à peine compte que Madi l'avait ramené dans ses appartements, que Bellamy et Echo avait quittés depuis peu ayant trouvé un endroit où s'installer un peu plus définitivement. Une fois allongée sur son lit dans les bras de sa fille, Clarke éclata pour la deuxième fois de la journée en sanglots incontrôlables, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être encore possible. Peu à peu, à cause de la fatigue et des émotions elle s'endormit finalement.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard seule et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il était assez tard et elle savait que les amis d'Alicia serait déjà passés et que sa mère y serait encore puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait revenir. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, sa fille qui était installée sur le canapé la regarda fixement.

\- C'est le moment ? Demanda gravement la jeune fille, avant de reprendre la parole après le léger signe de tête positif de sa mère. Je viens avec toi.

\- Non… Madi, je... Commença la blonde.

\- Je viens Clarke, la coupa la brune. Je te laisserais seule avec Alicia quand il le faudra, mais je t'accompagne. Je ne te laisserais pas y aller toute seule. Je suis là pour toi, Maman.

La blonde vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras, touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle l'appelait peu de cette manière, même si elle savait que c'est comme ça que la voyais la jeune fille. Et elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là pour elle, surtout à ce moment. Même si elle aurait préféré éviter que la petite brune n'ait à vivre ça. Elles quittèrent donc toute les deux l'appartement pour aller en direction de l'endroit qui serait le tout dernier témoin de la vie et des battements de cœur d'Alicia, ainsi de ce qui serait son dernier souffle.

Quand elle passa la porte, la fille de Jake fut incapable de faire un pas de plus, comme tétanisé par l'appréhension de ce qui allait se dérouler. Madi serra sa main plus fortement et la blonde croisa le regard de sa mère qui vint vers elles et qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Madi… Va la voir, déclara la jeune femme en contrôlant sa respiration pour ne pas craquer, j'imagine que tu veux aussi lui faire tes adieux.

Sur ces mots et après que Clarke lui ait assuré qu'elle pouvait la laisser, la jeune Native se rendit au chevet d'Alicia, les deux Griffin les plus âgés restant ensembles. Abby ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, laissant juste à sa fille l'occasion de parler si elle le souhaitait. Quand Madi lui fit signe, sa mère prit rapidement la place au chevet de la femme qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille s'éloignant un peu pour lui laisser de l'intimité, mais lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là. La blonde prit l'une des mains de la jeune brune avant de commencer à parler en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

\- Alicia... Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer et quoi te dire en fait... Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, avoir la chance d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort une deuxième fois. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je vais bien, que je vais aller bien... Parce que ce n'est pas le cas... Je ne peux rien y faire, mais je n'arrive pas à te laisser partir… Je n'y arriverais jamais vraiment je pense… Comme je ne suis jamais arrivée à le faire pour Lexa...

Si au début elle arriva à garder le tremblement de sa voix à un stade plus ou moins raisonnable, au fil de ses paroles les sanglots prirent place, l'empêchant pratiquement de respirer à certains moment.

\- Tu as touché mon cœur et mon âme comme je pensais que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, quand je pensais que personne ne pourrait plus le faire. Pas de cette manière. J'aurais dû savoir que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de faire ça, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de le faire, même t'enfermer jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes si c'était nécessaire… Il n'y a plus rien que je puisse te dire, il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour te sauver maintenant… Mais je te promets de tout faire pour garder saines et sauves toutes les personnes que tu aimes.

Clarke se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et prit délicatement le visage de la brune dans ses mains.

\- Restes, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas... Dit-elle la voix brisée au possible, ne se préoccupant de plus rien d'autre. Les étoiles peuvent encore un peu attendre avant que tu ne les rejoignes, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller tout de suite... J'ai besoin de toi Alicia... Je ne veux pas vivre ici, pas sans toi à mes côtés… Pas dans ce monde que je connais à peine…

Elle prit l'une des mains de la brune dans l'une des siennes, ne lâchant pas sa joue qu'elle caressait avec l'autre.

\- J'aimerais croire que tu puisses me revenir, mais tout porte à croire que ce ne sera pas le cas. J'aimerais être plus égoïste que je ne l'ai jamais été et attendre encore avant de débrancher ces maudites machines, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais... Mais c'est comme si je perdais à nouveau encore une partie de moi... Est-ce que c'est le destin ? Est-ce que je dois perdre des personnes qui me sont chères ? Est-ce que mon cœur ne doit devenir qu'une charpie ?

Clarke laissa un instant passer, avant de se pencher vers Alicia, essayant de contrôler au mieux ses larmes sans que ça n'ait aucun effet. Elle se pencha pour enlever délicatement le tube qui permettait jusqu'à présent à la jeune brune de respirer. Une fois cela fait et qu'elle eut déposé le matériel un peu plus loin, elle regarda la jeune femme avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la femme à qui elle était en train faire ses adieux, qu'elle devait laisser partir malgré elle.

\- _Yu gonplei ste odon_, dit Clarke entre ses sanglots, avant de les essuyer du revers de sa main et d'essayer de se reprendre un peu.

Elle reprit les deux mains d'Alicia dans les siennes, s'asseyant sur le lit au plus près d'elle.

\- En paix, puisses-tu quitter ce rivage. Dans l'amour, puisses-tu trouver le prochain. Un passage sauf pour ton voyage. Jusqu'à notre dernier voyage sur le sol. Puissions-nous encore nous retr...

Clarke coupa sa phrase et baissa ses yeux vers les mains d'Alicia. Elle avait été persuadée d'avoir sentie les mains de la brune bouger quand elle avait parlé, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'infime espoir qu'elle avait encore, même maintenant. Mais devant ses yeux, à cet instant précis, les mains de la jeune femme bougeaient et c'était absolument indéniable.

\- Alicia, Alicia, tu m'entends ? Dis-moi que tu m'entends, je t'en supplie… Demanda la blonde d'une voix suppliante et pleine d'espoir.

\- Clarke... ? Arriva difficilement à dire la jeune brune avec une voix rauque et faible, ouvrant les yeux, les émeraudes retrouvant une nouvelle fois les saphirs, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un trop long moment.

\- Maman ! Maman vient vite ! Hurla avec une voix pressée et joie Clarke dans toute l'infirmerie qui l'avait entendue parler même si c'était faible.

Mais avant même qu'Abby ne puisse arriver, la brune avait une fois de plus perdue connaissance et ne bougeait plus.

\- Non… Non, non ! S'exclama la jeune blonde cette fois complètement paniquée en regardant la brune. Alicia ! Maman, Alicia était réveillée, elle m'a parlé ! Je te le jure ! Je l'ai entendue !

\- Clarke… Chérie tu as seulement dû... Commença la plus âgé, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir pas sa phrase en voyant la poitrine de la brune se soulever de manière régulière pour respirer.

* * *

Vous voyez, c'était pas la peine de vouloir me tuer trop violement ! :)

Même si je dois avouer que ça me plait - un petit peu - de vous maltraiter.

J'attends avec impatience vos retours sur ce que vous pensez qui va arriver !


	34. Bon retour

Salut à tous !

Vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent ? (ok, que la fin…)

Mais ! Je me rattrape, je pense que celui d'aujourd'hui va vous plaire !

Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos retours! Enjoy.

* * *

Quand Abby s'était en effet rendu compte qu'Alicia semblait respirer en voyant son torse se soulever, elle s'était presque jeté sur elle. La plus âgée avait cependant dans la manœuvre été obligée de pousser sa fille plus loin, cette dernière ne voulant pas laisser Alicia et étant encore sous le coup du choc. Madi l'avait aidé à empêcher la jeune blonde de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois, lui tenant la main pendant que de son côté la plus âgée des Griffin faisait son travail.

La chirurgienne avait tout de suite dans un premier temps vérifié que la brune pouvait bien respirer seule et sans problème, Clarke ayant enlevé le tube et débranché les machines. Elle avait ensuite vérifié que son rythme cardiaque était correcte et ne présentait pas de problème majeur. Abby n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit possible et encore moins que ça arrive vraiment. La médecin avait suite à cela effectuée toute une série de tests divers, toujours sous le regard appuyé de Clarke, qui était toujours sous le choc. La Griffin avait refait une seconde fois toutes les vérifications nécessaires pour être certaine de ce qui se déroulait actuellement, avec un air sérieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la manœuvre.

\- Clarke… Commença alors Abby avec sérieux, avant que sa fille ne la coupe subitement.

\- Non Maman, ne dis rien s'il te plaît… L'implora-t-elle avec tristesse en détournant le regard, pensant savoir ce qu'allait lui dire sa mère.

\- Clarke, ma chérie, reprit sa mère en lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle la regarde directement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle attendit que les yeux bleus de sa fille soient fixés fermement dans les siens avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Elle dort, dit-elle toujours avec le même sourire. Alicia est simplement en train de dormir, profondément certes, mais tout vas bien, elle va bien.

\- Maman, si c'est une mauvaise blague… Commença la plus jeune avant de couper sa phrase d'elle-même en voyant le bras d'Alicia bouger légèrement sur le matelas.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas, Clarke, lui dit Abby. Je ne me permettrais jamais de rigoler à ce sujet, pas sur ce genre de chose. Encore moins dans ce cas particulier. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il est très rare de se réveiller d'un tel coma. Je dirais que c'est presque un miracle.

Clarke échangea un long regard avec sa mère, puis avec Madi qui avait également un grand sourire et les yeux brillants de joie. _Wanheda_ se mit à pleurer sans rien pouvoir contenir, mais cette fois c'était totalement différent des fois précédentes. A ce moment précis, c'était clairement des larmes de pure joie mêlé à un soulagement intense. Elle vint se mettre à côté de la jeune femme brune quand ses larmes se calmèrent peu à peu et lui prit délicatement la main en veillant à ne pas la réveiller, déposant un baiser sur celle-ci tout en ayant un immense sourire sur son visage.

\- Par contre, reprit Abby quelques temps plus tard, son sourire s'étant transformé en une légère grimace, il faudra absolument vérifier lors de son réveil que ses fonctions cognitives et neurologiques n'aient pas été endommagées. Parce qu'à ce stade-là du coma de ce type, malheureusement je crains que ça ne puisse fortement être le cas.

\- Elle a dit mon nom quand elle m'a vu, déclara Clarke avec l'espoir que ça ne soit rassurant, car elle savait que si Alicia l'avait reconnue et était arrivée à parler, c'était surement le cas.

\- Alors c'est déjà une très bonne chose, lui confirma la chirurgienne avec un sourire. Maintenant il faut simplement attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps elle va dormir. Mais je pense qu'avec le choc que son corps et son esprit ont dû subir, elle doit récupérer un peu.

\- Merci Maman, je vais rester là avec elle, dit-elle quand sa mère alla pour s'éloigner.

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne pourrais vraiment pas te dire à quel moment elle va se réveiller.

\- Peu importe, lui répondit la jeune femme toujours avec un immense sourire, je veux être là quand elle se réveillera.

\- Je te laisse avec elle, Clarke. Je vais aller dormir et j'irais prévenir les autres dès demain matin de l'évolution, annonça joyeusement Madi.

\- Merci Madi, dit la blonde se levant et en la serrant fort dans ses bras, étreinte que lui rendit avec joie sa fille.

La jeune brune se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie en lui faisant un sourire éclatant, que lui renvoya sa mère sans perdre de temps.

Dans la journée qui suivie plusieurs personnes passèrent à l'infirmerie, dont les amis d'Alicia. Madi leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais ils avaient voulus voir si la jeune femme allait vraiment bien de leur propres yeux et s'était donc rués à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous fou de joie, n'osant pas encore complètement croire en ce qui leur avait été annoncé. Ils demandèrent à Clarke de la prévenir quand la jeune femme se serait réveillée, chose que bien sûr elle accepta.

La deuxième nuit après que la jeune femme ne se soit tirée de son coma se passa calmement et Clarke fit son maximum pour rester éveillée, ne détournant à aucun moment son regard de la brune afin de pouvoir remarquer le moindre changement qui aurait pu avoir lieu. Quand cette dernière se retourna dans le lit tout en restant cependant endormie, la blonde faillit se mettre encore une fois à pleurer de joie, le grand sourire n'ayant quitté à aucun instant son visage depuis le moment où sa mère lui avait confirmé que tout irait bien.

La seconde journée passa à son tour, ponctué encore une fois par les visites des personnes qui étaient le plus proches de la jeune brune. Althéa et Luciana furent celles qui restèrent le plus, passant un petit moment à discuter avec Clarke qui n'avait pas quitté sa position depuis, tout en observant elles aussi leur amie. Raven, Octavia et Niylah firent elles aussi un passage éclair, ravie que la situation soit finalement sur le point de s'arranger, heureuses pour la Griffin.

La soirée venait de commencer et Clarke était de plus en plus impatiente mais également un peu inquiète, cela faisait presque 48 heures que la jeune femme était sortie du coma et qu'elle dormait depuis tout ce temps. A un moment, la blonde remarqua que la jeune femme commençait à bouger un peu plus qu'auparavant et elle puis ensuite l'entendre légèrement parler dans son sommeil, la blonde n'entendant pas ce qu'elle disait. Cette situation dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles la blonde pu enfin entendre distinctement son nom répété à plusieurs reprises. La brune continuait cependant toujours de marmonner sans néanmoins ne montrer aucuns signes qui pourraient annoncer son réveil.

\- Hey Alicia, je suis là, tout va bien, déclara Clarke d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant la joue, ce qui sembla calmer et détendre quelque peu la brune qui cessa de s'agiter.

Elle continua comme cela pendant environ deux minutes, puis les yeux de la dirigeante de la Coalition se mirent à papillonner doucement. Après quelques instants, ils s'ouvrirent un peu plus et le regard vert de la brune s'accrocha à celui de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus, si c'était possible. Cette dernière laissa passer un peu de temps avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas risquer de la brusquer, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme document reprendre pied et revenir dans ce monde.

\- Clarke, commença difficilement la brune d'une voix grave avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Je suis là, lui répondit Clarke avant de remplir un verre qu'elle avait apporté en prévision sur la table de chevet et de l'aider à boire. Tu as été intubée pendant quelques jours, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas encore parler correctement et que tu ais un peu mal à la gorge, ne t'inquiète pas.

La brune prit le temps de boire un autre verre du liquide salvateur qui la fit se sentir mieux, avant de se redresser un peu plus sur le lit toujours sans lâcher du regard Clarke qui elle avait un immense sourire. Cette dernière ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi heureuse. Puis subitement, la brune détourna le regard des saphirs de la blonde, comme si celui-ci était brûlant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter un seul instant de plus.

\- Regarde-moi, lui dit doucement Clarke en lui mettant une main sur la joue. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité Alicia.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, lui dit la jeune brune avec un air triste en croisant son regard brièvement, encore une fois sans pouvoir le soutenir.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air étonné en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux t'excuser ?

\- Je ne me souviens de rien Clarke, lui répondit-elle ne la regardant toujours pas.

\- Mais… Comment... ? Tu te souviens de cet endroit, non ? Tu vois bien que tu te souviens, tu te souviens de moi ! Lui dit la blonde.

\- Je me souviens de cet endroit oui, reprit la brune en rassemblant finalement tout son courage pour fixer son regard dans celui de la Griffin. Et je me souviens de toi également, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Clarke. Mais je ne me souviens que de cet endroit, que de cette vie. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir qui pourrait appartenir à Lexa.

Sans dire un seul mot, Clarke se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle avant de mettre sa main sur la nuque de celle qui était miraculeusement sortie du coma, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la dirigeante de la Coalition. Le baiser qui était doux devint un peu plus passionné, avant que la blonde ne se recule de quelques centimètres, forçant par le mouvement leurs lèvres à en faire de même malgré son envie d'en reprendre possession tout de suite.

\- Peu importe Alicia, reprit la blonde en la regardant fixement dans les yeux, voulant lui confirmer l'entière véracité de ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. Tu es vivante et tu vas bien. Et tout de suite maintenant, c'est vraiment la seule chose importante pour moi. Le reste ce n'est pas grave.

La blonde pouvait voir le profond soulagement faire son apparition dans les orbes émeraude de la jeune brune, même s'il y persistait tout de même toujours une once de tristesse et de profonde déception. Alicia avait eu tellement d'espoirs concernant la Flamme et l'esprit ainsi que les souvenirs de Lexa, pour finalement se rendre compte que tous ses espoirs étaient complètement infondés et vains. Clarke était de son côté également dans le même cas, elle avait été certaine que si Alicia se réveillait, elle se réveillerait avec les souvenirs appartenant à l'ancienne Commandante, au moins une partie d'entre eux. Et elle devait admettre sans mentir qu'elle-même était très déçue également, ayant espéré tout autant que Lexa ne lui revienne finalement après toute ces années.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il fallait que la blonde se fasse définitivement une raison à ce sujet et cela rapidement. Elle devait vivre dans l'instant présent, voir même dans le futur et non plus dans ce qui était aujourd'hui maintenant plus que du passé. Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne lui serait jamais possible d'oublier la guerrière qu'elle avait tant aimée, mais avec qui elle avait pu passer aussi peu de temps. Et ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire à Alicia était l'entière vérité, la seule vérité qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. Alicia Clarke, la californienne, qui avait vécu dans ce monde-là, un monde technologiquement proche de tout ce que la Griffin avait connu dans l'Arche et qui était aujourd'hui la dirigeante de la Coalition était son présent.

\- J'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne quand même vérifier que tu vas bien, même si ça m'a l'air d'être le cas, dit Clarke avec un sourire que lui rendit Alicia, avant de prendre la radio qu'elle avait gardé avec elle.

La plus âgée des Griffin qui était arrivée très rapidement dans l'infirmerie suite à l'appel de sa fille avait commencé à faire diverses vérifications et posa plusieurs questions à Alicia. Elle voulait s'assurer de sa santé et de son état neurologique.

\- Tout vas bien Alicia, l'informa finalement la chirurgienne avec un grand sourire quand elle eut terminé ses vérifications. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu es encore des notre. Je te garde sous surveillance ici cette nuit par sécurité, mais je pense que dès demain matin ce sera bon.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine Abby, vraiment, lui répondit Alicia en essayant de se relever malgré tout avec un peu de peine. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Alicia, tu vas bien en effet, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour ne pas faire attention à toi et s'en assurer définitivement, lui dit Abby en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais Abby, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici, l'implora-t-elle. Pas que ça me dérange d'être avec toi, mais voilà...

\- Bon… Reprit enfin Abby avec un sourire après quelques secondes, J'imagine que vu comme tu es têtue je n'arriverai de toutes façons pas à te faire changer d'avis… Et je suis assez certaine que Clarke prendra soit de toi… N'est-ce pas, Clarke ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire, avant d'échanger un regard avec la brune qui avait le même.

\- Alors allez-y vite avant que je ne change d'avis ! Rajouta la plus âgée avec un sourire en coin avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Alicia essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever bien qu'avec un peu de mal, Clarke venant rapidement l'aider à se mettre debout. Cette dernière l'aida également à marcher en lui passant un bras autour de la taille. Après quelques jours sans faire aucun mouvement, ses muscles étaient encore un peu endormis et atrophiés, ainsi mieux valait ne pas trop forcer pour l'instant.

\- Merde ! S'exclama la blonde soudainement sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme. J'ai complètement oublié que je devais prévenir Althéa et tes amis dès que tu serais réveillée !

\- Oublie Al' et les autres pour l'instant, lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Retournons chez nous pour l'instant, on verra ça demain. Tu appelleras Madi pour qu'elle passe quand nous y serons.

Clarke la regarda avec les yeux brillants, avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis elles se remirent toutes les deux doucement en route. Alicia avait appelé les appartements qu'elles partageaient "chez nous". En plus de ça, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas appeler ses amis pour l'instant, voulant donc passer la soirée tranquillement avec elle avant même de les voir. Et pour rajouter du positif à tout ça, elle avait demandé à ce que Madi les rejoignes. La blonde n'aurait jamais pu espérer mieux que ça à cet instant.

Quand elles entrèrent, Alicia soupira de bonheur de revoir cet endroit et la Griffin se dit qu'avec la brune à ses côtés et non pas entre la vie et la mort le lieu était en effet bien plus accueillant. La dirigeante des lieux s'installa rapidement dans un des canapés avec l'aide de l'autre jeune femme, qui s'installa également à ses côtés.

\- Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? Demanda rapidement Clarke voulant qu'elle se sente bien et soit le mieux possible.

\- Non. J'ai simplement envie d'être contre toi, lui répondit-elle tout en mêlant le geste à la parole.

Toutes les deux laissèrent échapper un soupir de contentement au même moment, ce qui les fit légèrement rire. Alicia avait pris la blonde dans ses bras et cette dernière avait déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui devrais être dans mes bras ? Lui demanda Clarke avec un rire.

\- Nah, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, tu es exactement là où tu dois être et moi aussi. Mais il faut aussi que tu contactes Madi pour lui dire de venir.

\- C'est vrai, soupira la Griffin néanmoins avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se détacha à regret de la jeune femme avec un soupir, pour aller chercher le talkiewalkie qu'elle avait déposé sur la table en entrant dans la pièce. Elle ne perdit cependant pas de temps pour venir retrouver sa position initiale dans les bras de la brune, qui esquissa un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Madi ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda celle qui venait d'un autre monde, d'une autre Terre, après avoir activé la radio.

Elles attendirent quelques secondes sans qu'ils n'y aient de réponse, pensant que la jeune fille n'était sûrement pas à côté de son appareil, avant que leur radio ne se mette finalement à grésiller.

\- Clarke ! Je suis là ! Tu as des nouvelles à donner ? Comment va Alicia ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète et impatiente d'en savoir plus.

\- Et si tu venais lui demander par toi-même ? Lui proposa sa mère après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec la brune qui était contre elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'entendirent pendant quelques instants que les cris de joie de la jeune fille, ainsi que ceux de Charlie qui devait être avec elle à ce moment-là.

\- C'est génial ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Vous êtes où au fait ? Demanda _Louwoda Kliron_ complètement surexcité.

\- A la maison. On t'attend, Répondit Alicia dans l'appareil avec un sourire, avant qu'elles entendent un grand bruit de porte qui venait d'être claquée violement.

**\- **Si vous vous demandez ce qui vient de se passer, c'est Madi qui vient de partir en courant sans son talkie, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je pense, Lui répondit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

\- Charlie ? Est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi pour le moment ? J'irais voir tout le monde demain. Lui demanda la dirigeante des lieux.

\- Bien sûr Alicia, en tout cas je suis trop contente de t'entendre. A demain, répondit avec joie la jeune fille.

Alicia coupa la communication et échangea un regard rieur avec Clarke. Cette dernière n'était pas surprise de la réaction de sa fille. Elle l'avait vu s'attacher presque aussi rapidement qu'elle à la jeune femme brune et avait pu être témoin de toute sa tristesse quand elles avaient toutes deux crues la perdre. Ainsi, comme Charlie le leur avait dit, elles n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment ici également et que Madi arrive vers elles comme une furie.

\- Alicia ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se ruant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme la réceptionna gracieusement avec un grand sourire elle aussi, sous le regard attendrie de la blonde.

\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Madi, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte dura un long moment, pendant lequel Madi éclata en larmes de joie, avant de se reculer un peu pour regarder l'autre brune des pieds à la tête et s'assurer qu'elle semblait aller bien, avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, lui murmura cette dernière de manière rassurante.

Lexa échangea un sourire avec la plus âgée et caressa délicatement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Madi se sortie finalement après quelques instants de l'étreinte de sa mère, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de celle qui avait le même visage que l'ancienne _Heda_, les yeux brillants. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre avec Charlie, je vous dis à demain.

\- Tu peux rester si tu le veux Madi, lui dit la dirigeante des lieux assez surprise. Tu es ici chez toi.

\- Je sais bien, mais je veux vous laisser tranquille, répondit-elle toujours avec le même sourire avant de sortir.

Une fois la jeune fille hors de la pièce, Clarke reprit sa position dans les bras de la brune. Elle soupira de bien être en sentant la chaleur d'Alicia quand cette dernière l'entoura de ses bras, se rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment là.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant une éternité, déclara la blonde après un long moment d'un silence agréable. Tu m'as vraiment manqué Alicia.

\- Moi aussi, répondis la jeune femme en lui caressant le bras. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pendant combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente.

\- Tu n'étais pas inconsciente Alicia, tu étais dans le coma. Et c'est deux choses très différentes, lui répondit-elle en fermant les yeux durement sous la douleur que lui causa le souvenir de la brune allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Et tu y es resté pendant huit jours et une nuit. Puis deux jours endormis.

\- C'est précis comme réponse, releva la brune avec un sourire en coin accompagné d'un léger ricanement.

Clarke se redressa subitement et se tourna pour faire face à la dirigeante de la Coalition.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Alicia, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, une légère colère dansant dans son regard ainsi que de la tristesse. N'en rigole surtout pas s'il te plait.

\- C'était si grave que ça ? Osa lui demander la brune en voyant la réaction de celle qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait appeler sa compagne, mais qu'elle considérait tout de même comme tel.

\- Oui, Alicia. Quand tu t'es brièvement réveillée en sortant du coma… J'étais en train de te faire mes adieux, je m'étais résolue à te perdre… Je venais de te débrancher pour te laisser partir il y a quelques instants… Avoua difficilement Clarke dont la voix tremblait, en baissant le regard. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir que tu ne te réveilles. C'est un miracle ce qui est arrivé. J'étais désemparé Alicia, je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire…

\- Merde… Dit la plus jeune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je suis tellement désolée Clarke… Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, mais…

Elle mit l'une de ses mains sur la joue droite de l'autre jeune femme, la forçant délicatement à la regarder en face. Les orbes verts étaient profondément ancrés dans le regard saphir, essayant de faire passer le maximum d'informations sur ce que la brune ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Mais je suis tellement désolée que tu ais dû endurer tout ça par ma faute, Clarke, reprit elle sans lâcher une seule seconde son regard. Ma plus grande peur est de te voir souffrir. Et je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça ! S'emporta Clarke en se levant. Pas dans un monde où il y a autant de danger… !

La plus grande des deux se leva à son tour et prit délicatement la main de la blonde qui cherchait à s'enfuir, pour la retenir près d'elle.

\- Alors je te promets au moins une chose, reprit la dirigeante de la Coalition de la manière la plus douce qu'il lui fut possible de le faire. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, tout ce qui possible, pour ne pas mourir. Et pour rester le plus longtemps possible à tes côtés.

La brune embrassa chastement les lèvres de la jeune femme en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La blonde quant à elle répondit rapidement au baiser tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de celle qui avait démarré l'échange. Très vite, le baiser ne fut plus chaste du tout, mais au contraire plus que passionné et elles se dirigèrent rapidement dans ce qui était leur chambre.

A peine avaient-elles mis un pied dans la chambre, que les vêtements commencèrent à voler dans toutes les directions.

Clarke fit ressentir à la brune aux travers de ses gestes toute la tension et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ces quelques jours qui lui avaient paru être une éternité. Le temps ne fut pas pris, toutes les deux pressés par l'urgence qui avait été créée par la situation.

La jeune brune allongea sur le lit celle qui venait d'un autre monde et qui n'était plus vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, tout comme elle l'était maintenant. Elle caressa la peau soyeuse qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle embrassa de ses lèvres chaque infime parcelle du corps parfait de la blonde. Puis elle laissa peu à peu sa langue prendre la place et goûter la peau de la blonde à son tour, faisant gémir cette dernière.

Puis l'attente fut finalement trop longue et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux complètement nues l'une contre l'autre, leur sous-vêtements rapidement oubliés. Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour la brune que de faire comprendre à Clarke tout ce qu'elle représentait pour elle, à quel point elle voulait que la jeune femme soit heureuse et comblée. Et bientôt le cri de la jeune Griffin ainsi que ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent délicieusement dans ses épaules lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait parfaitement atteins le but recherché. La jeune femme avait du mal à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et Alicia lui caressa délicatement les cheveux avec un sourire doux le temps qu'elle puisse s'en remettre, avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit simplement la blonde.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ne l'oublie jamais, lui dit à son tour la brune les yeux brillants avant de l'embrasser.

Et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre, complètement nues, qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les deux paisiblement.

Clarke fut la première à se réveiller, n'osant pas tout de suite bouger de peur de réveiller la brune qui était elle encore endormie. Puis se rendant compte du sommeil profond dans lequel Alicia semblait être, elle se replaça sur le côté de manière à pouvoir détailler avec attention la brune.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, la Griffin avait été complètement terrorisé que tout ça ne soit qu'un simple rêve, que rien ne soit réellement arrivé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit et sente les bras de la jeune fille autour d'elle. Le visage de la jeune femme était serein et bien différent de celui qu'elle avait porté quand elle était dans le coma, Clarke pu même apercevoir un léger sourire aux coins de ces lèvres qu'elle trouvait parfaites. Voir cela ainsi que la brune respirer lui donna presque encore une fois envie de se mettre à pleurer de joie, mais elle se contenta d'esquisser un grand sourire.

Elle passa un long moment allongée sur le lit auprès de la jeune femme, à observer chacun de ses traits. Profitant simplement de la présence de la brune après être passée si proche de la perdre définitivement. Puis finalement, la dernière des Clark ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de la blonde qui étaient fixés sur elle.

\- Bonjour, lui dit de manière douce cette dernière avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour toi, fut la réponse qu'elle reçue avec le même sourire, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent tendrement.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant qu'un bruit émis par l'estomac de Clarke ne les coupes finalement, les faisant rire toutes les deux.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé ? Lui demanda Alicia toujours avec un rire.

\- Un moment, répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer et d'y aller, tes amis doivent être impatients de te voir en plus !

\- Non ! Répondit subitement Alicia en sautant du lit pour se mettre debout. Je veux encore un peu profiter d'être seule avec toi, avant que ça ne soit la cohue. Donc tu restes là et je reviens !

Sur ces mots, la brune prit à peine le temps de mettre un peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre avec un grand sourire, auquel répondit la Griffin. Elle alla dans la cuisine et chercha de quoi faire un petit déjeuner qui soit convenable, récupérant notamment des biscottes, de la confiture et des fruits. Elle chercha également un plateau sur lequel elle déposa les biscottes une fois que celles-ci furent préparées, puis récupéra un couteau avec lequel elle se mit à couper les fruits en tranches.

\- Et merde… Pesta la brune après avoir lâché un petit cri suite à la douleur inattendue causée par le couteau entrant dans sa chair, mettant rapidement un torchon sur sa main.

\- Alicia ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Clarke qui venait d'arriver rapidement après avoir entendu le cri.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis juste un peu coupé.

\- Fais-moi voir, demanda la blonde avant d'enlever le torchon que la brune avait mis dès le moment de la coupure pour couper l'afflux de sang. C'est quoi ce bordel…?

La plaie était assez profonde malgré ce que la brune lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les surprirent toute les deux. Non, c'était autre chose. Le sang qui s'écoulait doucement de la plaie était noir comme la nuit. Tel que celui de la blonde ou de sa fille.

\- Bon… Ça doit simplement être un effet secondaire de la transfusion… Relativisa Clarke. Ce n'est certainement rien de grave, nous irons voir ma mère plus tard. Pour l'instant, laisse-moi soigner ça et mangeons le merveilleux petit déjeuner pour lequel tu t'es blessée.


	35. Souvenirs

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, c'est mardi et pas lundi. Mais...! Ce soir c'est Noël ! Donc c'est comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.

Et je pense être à peu près sûre que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

Donc j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

* * *

Alicia et Clarke venaient toutes les deux d'enfin finir de se préparer. Après avoir soignés la blessure à la main d'Alicia et prit leur petit-déjeuner en tête à tête, les deux jeunes femmes avaient tout simplement passé le temps suivant à traîner dans leurs appartements un petit moment. Mais finalement, Alicia avait décidé que le moment pour elle de refaire surface était arrivé et elles ne voulaient surtout pas que tous les amis de la brune ne débarquent dans leurs quartiers à l'improviste.

\- C'est bon, mais fais quand même attention, dit la blonde en vérifiant une nouvelle fois le bandage sur la main de la brune avant qu'elles ne sortent.

La blessure n'était pas très grave ni profonde, Clarke avait juste prit le temps de bien la nettoyer et de la bander, il n'avait même pas été nécessaire de faire des points de sutures. Cependant, elles s'étaient toutes les deux mises d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit que la couleur du sang de la brune avait changé. Pas pour l'instant, pas au moins avant d'avoir eu l'avis d'Abby dans un premier temps sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Je ferais attention à ne pas le faire bouger, je te le promets. Allons-y ! Dit Alicia pleine d'entrain avec un grand sourire, en se ruant pour ouvrir la porte après avoir embrassé rapidement la blonde.

La blonde la suivi rapidement dans le couloir tout en secouant la tête et lâcha un rire en voyant la jeune femme aussi surexcitée. Surtout en sachant ce qui s'était joué seulement quelques jours avant.

Elles se rendirent toutes les deux mains dans la main rapidement dans l'uns des salons communs, où elles savaient que se trouvaient à ce moment-là les amis d'Alicia. En effet, elles avaient contactés Madi plus tôt, qui avec l'aide de Charlie avait fait en sorte de regrouper tout le monde, pour qu'Alicia puisse faire la surprise à ses amis avant tout les autres. Étonnement, elles n'avaient croisés personne sur le trajet, ce qui les arrangeait bien car elles auraient dû saluer tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas qu'Alicia n'en avait pas envie, mais elle savait que dès qu'elle allait être vue cela déclencherait une cohue générale et que tout le moindre viendrait la voir. Et elle préférait pour l'instant autant attendre un peu avant que ça ne soit le cas. A quelques secondes de pénétrer dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un grand sourire, puis Alicia poussa finalement la porte avant d'entrer dans le salon.

\- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama cette dernière assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

\- Alicia ! S'écria Althéa qui était quelques secondes auparavant en grande discussion avec Niylah, en se levant soudainement.

Tous eurent un moment d'arrêt en la voyant debout et bien vivante devant eux, avant que l'ancienne journaliste ne vienne se précipiter dans les bras de son amie. Puis tous les autres vinrent à leur tour la saluer comme ils se le devaient. Quand ce fut le tour de Luciana de la prendre dans ses bras, la mexicaine ne pu retenir aucunes de ses larmes.

\- Mi hermana… Dit la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle, n'arrivant pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, voulant juste s'assurer que la jeune femme en face d'elle était bien là, qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- Ce n'était pas encore pour moi le moment de retrouver Nick et ma mère, lui répondit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur avec un sourire rassurant.

Niylah l'accueilli avec un sourire qui semblait heureux, puis Madi fut la dernière à venir lui dire bonjour, se contentant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, n'étant pas aussi émotive que les autres puisqu'elle l'avait vu le soir précédant avant tout le monde.

\- Je pense que je peux parler pour tout le monde en disant que nous sommes ravie de te voir sur pied, déclara Morgan avec un grand sourire, dont il avait le secret. Et a priori en pleine forme.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures, Alicia ne voulant pas pour l'instant demander ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son "absence". Clarke lui avait dit que ça avait été un peu compliqué, mais lui avait assuré que pour le moment tout allait bien et des solutions avaient été trouvées, sans cependant en dire plus sur ce qui était réellement arrivé. Et même si elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir et de connaitre tous les détails, elle avait entièrement confiance en la blonde et si cette dernière lui avait assuré que rien de grave n'était arrivé en son absence et que tout allait bien actuellement, cela lui suffisait. Pour l'instant, elle voulait simplement rassurer ses amis sur son état. L'heure des questions et des rapports viendrait un peu plus tard.

Le temps passa rapidement et vint finalement le moment d'aller déjeuner. Ils se rendirent donc tous ensemble dans la salle à manger. Alicia laissa dans un premier temps ses amis y pénétrer avant elle, restant un petit moment avec Clarke et Madi au seuil de la pièce. Elle savait qu'au moment où elle y aurait mit un pied, toute l'attention serrait sur elle.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda la plus âgée des Griffin présente avec un sourire en s'assurant que la brune se sentait bien.

\- Tant que je suis avec vous deux ça ira, oui, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire à son tour avant d'enlacer la blonde et de décoiffer affectueusement la jeune fille.

Elle passa la porte de la pièce avec les deux Griffin derrière elle et ce qu'elle avait pensé qui allait arriver ne manqua pas. A peine eut elle mit un pied dans la salle, que les diverses conversations se coupèrent subitement après que plusieurs personnes l'aient remarqués.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en promenant son regard sur tout le monde.

Tous vinrent la saluer tour à tour, mis à part ses amis qui l'avaient vue toute la matinée.

\- Ravie de te voir Alicia, lui dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Pareil ! Rajouta Raven à son tour qui avait suivit son amie. Griffin va enfin…

L'hispanique fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque Octavia lui écrasa violemment le pied, cette dernière sentant qu'elle allait encore dire n'importe quoi, ou pire quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser les deux jeunes femmes ou Clarke.

\- Bonjour Alicia, lui dit le un grand brun en arrivant et en lui tendant la main. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis…

\- Bellamy, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire en apercevant la compagne du Blake à ses côtés. Clarke ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez arrivés Echo et toi.

\- Oui, nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques jours, lui répondit le brun, légèrement inquiet. J'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?

\- Non aucun, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis juste un peu surprise, Clarke ne m'avait pas encore prévenu. Mais comme j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper… J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est pour une bonne raison. On aura le temps d'en parler plus tard. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez été tous les deux bien accueillit et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à mon tour au sein de la Coalition.

\- Ça a été le cas, nous avons été très bien accueillit, lui répondit Echo avec un léger sourire, son compagnon confirmant ses mots d'un signe de tête. Nous sommes heureux de te revoir en tout cas. Et de voir que tu vas bien.

Une fois que toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la pièce eurent salués à leur tour Alicia, cette dernière reprit sa place à l'extrémité de la table, place qui avait été laissé vacante pendant son absence. A ses côtés, Clarke et Madi qui avaient voulues rester avec elle et pour la soutenir si besoin.

\- Avant de vous laissez manger tranquillement, commença la brune, je tiens à vous dire quelques mots. Je tenais à tous vous remercier et à vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de tous vous voir. Je ne suis pas encore à jour sur tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence, donc pour l'instant je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos questions. Il va peut-être me falloir un peu de temps, mais je le ferais dès que possible. Bon appétit à tous !

Le repas était fini depuis un moment et Clarke et Alicia étaient de retour dans leur quartiers depuis quelques minutes, toutes les deux voulant être au calme pour le moment et la brune ayant ressentie un léger coup de fatigue s'installer.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on passe voir ma mère à l'infirmerie ? Demanda la blonde un peu inquiète à l'autre jeune femme, qui venait de s'asseoir dans le canapé en soufflant. Elle pourrait vérifier que tu vas bien et si nécessaire te donner quelque chose pour te booster peut-être. Et aussi vérifier ton sang tant qu'on y est…

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste envie de rester au calme avec toi Clarke, lui répondit la jeune femme en la tirant vers elle pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Oui mais justement ça m'inquiète, Alicia… Dit la jeune Griffin en la regardant.

La jeune brune se leva subitement, avant de tendre la main à sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda celle qui était toujours assise, surprise du soudain changement de position de celle avec qui elle vivait.

\- Ça t'inquiète ma belle et je ne veux pas que tu sois inquiète. Alors on y vas maintenant, lui répondit la plus grande avec un sourire. J'aurais bien assez le temps de profiter de toi plus tard.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de la blonde, avant que cette dernière n'accepte la main toujours tendue d'Alicia pour se lever.

Toutes les deux se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait effectivement Abby et lui expliquèrent la situation. Abby refit encore une fois un contrôle complet de la santé d'Alicia, ainsi qu'une prise de sang pour pouvoir voir la coloration de celui-ci.

\- Alicia, ton sang est en effet complètement noir, dit la chirurgienne. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va rester comme ça ou si ça finira par disparaître avec le temps. Ça fait tout de même plus d'une semaine, donc je pense plutôt que le Nightblood a assimilé ton sang et l'a transformé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui est très bizarre, parce que ça n'avait pas marché les fois précédentes quand nous avions essayé de le faire.

\- Et c'est grave ? Lui demanda donc Alicia.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit la plus âgée des Griffin. Pas de ce que j'ai pu voir en tout cas, parce que ça n'a l'air d'avoir que des avantages au niveau physique d'avoir du sang de ce type. Clarke et Madi pourrons te donner plus de détails, mais a priori tu pourras guérir plus vite déjà. Ça semble être le cas en voyant la coupure sur ta main. Il est cependant possible que ta fatigue vienne du fait que ton corps n'ait pas encore assimilé totalement le changement. Il va falloir surveiller ça pendant un petit moment pour être certains que tout va bien.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que tu conseilles Maman ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Rien de particulier pour le moment. Pour l'instant essai de te ménager un peu Alicia. Même si je sais qu'en te disant ça, tu ne vas pas vraiment m'écouter… Alors je compte sur toi Clarke, dit la plus âgée avec un sourire pour sa fille.

\- Je vais essayer, lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire avant de poser son regard sur la brune et de lever les yeux au ciel. Même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire vu comment elle est têtue. Enlève ce sourire suffisant de ton visage Alicia ! Elle plus t'en es fière…

La jeune femme se mit à rire en voyant l'air outré et désespéré de la blonde, cette dernière venant mettre un petit coup de point dans l'épaule de la dirigeante, ce qui fit sourire Abby à son tour.

\- Tu es pas mal têtue aussi je te rappelle Clarke, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire en coin.

Après leur retour de l'infirmerie, toutes les deux avaient repris une fois de plus place sur le canapé de ce qui était leur foyer à toutes les deux, l'une contre l'autre à ce câliner calmement.

\- Tu me rends heureuse, Clarke. Déclara Alicia avec un sourire, prise d'une soudaine impulsion de le lui dire. Vraiment heureuse. Comme je ne me souviens jamais l'avoir été jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne tombe du ciel comme une étoile filante dans ton vaisseau spatial dans un bruit assourdissant et que je pose mon regard sur toi. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour pouvoir passer le maximum de temps à tes côtés et rendre heureuse.

Clarke la regarda avec les yeux brillants, ne trouvant pas de mots pouvant exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait elle aussi à cet instant pour la jeune femme et plus que touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pour toute réponse, elle plaça l'une de ses mains contre la nuque de la brune et se pencha pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec un grand sourire, essayant d'impulser dans ce baiser le maximum de ses sentiments pour qu'Alicia soit certaine de la réciprocité de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Le baiser fut rapidement approfondi et la blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se mettre à cheval sur les jambes de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Puis très vite tout s'accéléra encore plus, Clarke allant déposer des baisers dans le cou de la brune. Ces derniers étaient dans un premier temps légers, puis la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de mordiller cette peau si sensible et désirable devant elle et d'y laisser promener le bout de sa langue, arrachant à Alicia des gémissements. Cette dernière n'y tenant finalement plus, elle reprit possession des lèvres de son amante et ses mains qu'elles avait laissés sagement sur les hanches de la blonde devinrent à leur tour baladeuses.

Bien rapidement les vêtements furent de trop, toutes les deux étant tellement impatientes en vue de la suite qu'elles ne prirent pas le temps de bouger et restèrent sur le canapé, laissant libre court à leur sentiments et leurs envies.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla Clarke à bout de souffle dans les bras de la brune.

\- Je t'aime infiniment, répondit-elle avec un sourire, étant également essoufflé par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, tout en caressant délicatement le dos entièrement nu de sa compagne.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position à peine couvertes, avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu veux qu'on migre dans le lit ? On sera surement mieux installé et plus au chaud. Et on pourra discuter.

\- On sera mieux installé, c'est certain. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être dans le lit pour avoir chaud. Ni besoin de discuter, fini-t-elle avec un regard flamboyant.

Elle se leva, surprenant Alicia avant de laisser tomber très lentement la couverture qui était précédemment autour d'elle. La blonde se dirigea ensuite tout aussi lentement vers la chambre, avec un sourire joueur et un regard plein de luxure pour la dirigeante des lieux qui avait un air ahurit.

\- Tu vas finir par me tuer si tu continue comme ça Clarke… Annonça la jeune femme en se levant d'un bon après avoir déglutit difficilement.

Tout son corps s'embrassant à la vue de la blonde complètement nue qui se dirigeait vers la chambre en balançant exagérément ses hanches et qui se retourna pour lui lancer un regard, juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Quand la plus jeune entra à son tour, son amante avait déjà eut le temps de s'allonger dans leur lit, et c'est le regard vert complètement noirci par le désir que la brune la rejoignit pour continuer ce qu'elles avaient commencés dans le canapé.

\- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'Althéa et Victor aient réagit comme ça… Déclara Alicia déçue.

Clarke venait de raconter à la brune tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son coma n'omettant absolument aucun détail, pas même que Bellamy était prêt à intervenir avec des guerriers pour reprendre le contrôle si cela s'était avéré nécessaire. Puis les décisions concernant la sécurité de la Coalition. Et il était peu dire que la dirigeante était contente que Clarke ait été là pour arriver à calmer les choses.

\- Ce n'est pas pour prendre leur défense, mais ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour toi Alicia, et donc en colère. Dans ces situations là, tu essaie toujours de trouver un responsable pour aller mieux… N'en veux pas à tes amis, tu compte beaucoup pour eux. Et je sais qu'ils comptes aussi beaucoup pour toi.

\- Je sais, j'irais parler avec eux… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Clarke, c'est toi qui a permis à cet endroit de rester debout.

\- Non, ce n'est pas que moi, n'oublie pas les autres, lui dit la blonde en ne voulant pas avoir tout le mérite.

\- Oui, mais tu as fait une grande partie, répliqua la brune avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment très hâte de voir les entraînements, et de pouvoir y assister.

\- Demain si tu veux, lui dit la Griffin avec un sourire. Et je suis certaine qu'on pourra te trouver des professeurs particuliers si tu veux t'entraîner.

\- On verra, lui dit-elle. Je veux d'avord voir les progrès de tout le monde. J'imagine que pendant ces quelques jours il y a dû en avoir pas mal. J'ai aussi également beaucoup hâte de voir les créations de Raven.

\- Pour tout te dire, commença la blonde en rigolant, moi aussi. Je lui ai laissé caret blanche, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller la voir. La bonne chose est que la Coalition n'a pas encore explosé !

Elles partagèrent toutes les deux un grand rire, la brune ayant effectivement pu découvrir le côté quelque peu - beaucoup - destructif de la jeune hispanique.

\- Merci beaucoup, Clarke en tout cas. Reprit-elle avec un peu plus de sérieux. Je t'en suis redevable.

\- Non, tu ne m'es redevable de rien du tout. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ici et que tu me le demanderas, ton peuple sera aussi le miens.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de la brune qui fut communicatif, avant que celle-ci ne se rapproche un peu plus pour embrasser le plus tendrement possible les lèvres de la blonde qui lui répondit de la même manière.

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement Alicia toujours avec le même souvenir en caressant la joue de la jeune femme avant de se lever du canapé sur lequel elles étaient revenues pour pouvoir discuter. Ne bouges surtout pas, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Ainsi la jeune Griffin écouta sagement ce que lui avait demandé la jeune femme, se contentant de la regarder se diriger en direction de ce qui servait de cuisine avec toujours un grand sourire. A cet instant précis elle ne voulait rien d'autre, la blonde était tellement heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle l'avait retrouvé après tout ce temps, et leur relation semblait même s'être encore améliorée. Elle était également heureuse que la brune soit entièrement d'accord avec la façon dont elle avait géré la Coalition en son absence. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait craint que la jeune femme ne soit en colère contre elle pour avoir en quelque sorte mit ses amis de côté alors que c'est à eux qu'elle avait demandé de prendre le relais si cela venait à s'avérer nécessaire.

Un grand fracas prit place dans l'appartement, les verres qu'Alicia tenait quelques secondes avant dans ses mains venant de s'exploser durement en milles morceaux au sol. Sans qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun signe avant coureur, Alicia venait de subitement tomber au sol.

\- Alicia ! S'écria Clarke en se levant du canapé d'un bond pour se précipiter près d'elle complètement affolée.

La blonde eu une peur bleue que la jeune femme ne soit retombée dans le coma. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ça ne semblait avoir été qu'un malaise. Clarke la prit par la taille pour l'aider à se relever et l'amena difficilement avec elle pour s'installer sur le canapé, puisque pendant le court trajet la brune ne fit que tituber, semblant à peine tenir sur ses jambes.

Une fois cette dernière assise confortablement, la Griffin se rendit compte que les mains d'Alicia étaient en sang, puisque quand elle était tombée au sol elle s'était rattrapée par reflex, en envoyant les mains les premières sur les morceaux de verres brisés. La blonde vérifia rapidement que des bouts de verres ne soient pas restés dans la chair de la jeune femme, soulagée que ce ne soit apparemment pas le cas.

\- Alicia, regarde-moi, est-ce ça va ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus inquiète, voyant que la brune venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains et qu'elle avait le front luisant de sueur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi ça arrive seulement maintenant…? Murmura Alicia en voyant des images défiler devant elle a une vitesse folle, des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance d'avoir jusqu'à cet instant présent. Des souvenirs qui étaient malgré tous SES souvenirs.

Oui, elle venait finalement et définitivement de subitement réaliser qu'elle était bien Lexa. Et d'une manière un peu brutale. Madi avait eu raison, elle aurait dû l'écouter tout de suite.

Mais pourtant, elle avait conscience d'avoir également été et d'être aussi encore actuellement Alicia Clark. Pourquoi tous ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus avant ce moment ? Pourquoi pas au moment même où elle s'était réveillée de son coma ? Toute la vie qu'elle venait de mener dans cette existence restait tout de même bien réelle. Sa mère, Nick, Travis… Ils avaient tout de même été sa famille. Victor, Luciana, John, June, Althéa, Charlie… Ils avaient été et étaient toujours ses amis.

Mais maintenant, il y avait toute cette vie, celle qu'elle avait conscience d'avoir vécue en première, qui revenait subitement dans son esprit, tout en se mélangeant de façon grossière pour le moment à celle actuelle. Son passé de Commandante, Costia et sa perte, les différentes guerres qu'elle avait vécue, la difficile formation de la _Kongeda_, tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire, la rencontre des _Skaikru_ et de Clarke…

Tout entrait violemment en collision à ce moment précis dans sa tête, chaque instant cherchant à se faire une place dans son esprit, lui procurant un affreux mal de crâne. Elle était Alicia, mais elle avait aussi été Lexa. Elle était Lexa.

\- _Klarke_… Commença la brune en regardant fixement la jeune Griffin. Je me souviens. De tout. De notre ancien monde. De celui-ci. De tout ce que nous avons vécu. De notre toute première rencontre ce jour là dans ma tente. J'ai l'impression de devenir complètement folle. Complètement schizophrène.

\- Alicia… Lexa… Je… Tu… Commença Clarke sans arriver à faire sortir de mots, avant de finalement abandonner toute tentative de faire une phrase un minimum cohérente et de se jeter sur Alicia, sur Lexa afin de l'embrasser avec tout le désespoir qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis sa mort et depuis qu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée sans aucuns des souvenirs de Lexa et de leur ancien monde.

Un moment passa pendant lequel elles ne firent que s'embrasser comme si chacune était une bouée qui permettait de ne pas se noyer et à l'autre de survivre, permettant pendant ce moment aux souvenirs de la jeune brune de se remettre très clairement dans l'ordre, calmant son mal de crâne dans le même temps.

\- Je… Commença Clarke avec des yeux brillants, perdue et ne sachant toujours pas exactement quoi dire. Je ne sais même plus comment je dois t'appeler désormais…

\- Lexa, répondit vivement et fermement la brune en prenant les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. C'est le nom que j'avais quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. C'est la première vie que j'ai vécue. Alors c'est comme ça que je veux que tu m'appelles.

\- C'est parfait, lui répondit la blonde les yeux toujours brillants avec un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- A moins que tu ne préfères m'appeler _Heda_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle joueuse avec un sourire en coin en se détachant légèrement d'elle.

Clarke lui fit faussement la tête avant de lui mettre un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris… lui répondit Lexa en ricanant légèrement avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos. De toute façon, tu pourrais m'appeler de n'importe quelle manière et comme tu le veux tant que ça te conviens, _ai Hodnes._

Clarke elle-même ne savait pas comment elle préférait que Lexa l'appelle à partir de ce moment-là. Autant son nom prononcé avec cette intonation si particulière qu'elle était la seule à avoir, que les deux mots que la brune venait d'utiliser sonnait comme une mélodie purement et simplement parfaite à ses oreilles, une mélodie dont elle ne pourrait clairement plus jamais se passer.


	36. Reprise de marques

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes et que ça va continuer pour le réveillon !

J'ai adoré vos réactions suite au chapitre précédent ! Qui a vraiment cru que Lexa n'allait pas revenir ?

En tout cas, je vous laisse profiter de celui-ci!

* * *

Le soleil avait pointé son nez sans que Clarke et Lexa ne s'en rende compte, le nouveau jour se levant avec la brune ayant finalement récupéré la totalité de ses souvenirs.

Toutes les deux étaient folles de bonheur, ne souhaitant mettre un terme à ce moment pour rien au monde de peur que la bulle dans laquelle elles étaient n'éclate subitement.

Clarke s'était résolue seulement quelques petits jours auparavant à devoir faire une croix définitive sur l'infime possibilité qu'il lui restait, qui existait de pouvoir un jour revoir Lexa. De pouvoir même revoir Alicia en vie. Du moins pas tant qu'elle-même serait toujours en vie. Mais c'était finalement tout le contraire qui se passait actuellement. Elles avaient pourtant considéré que leur théorie était complètement erronée et inexacte au réveil d'Alicia, puisque cette dernière n'avait récupéré aucun des souvenirs appartenant à Lexa.

Après tout ce temps, pendant lequel elle s'était affreusement inquiétée pour Alicia, qui était dans le coma plus ou moins à cause de leur théorie, elles avaient découvert que tout ce qu'elles pensaient était finalement vrai. Elles avaient la confirmation définitive et ultime qu'Alicia et Lexa n'était à ce moment exact qu'une seule et même personne.

Au fond d'elle, Clarke n'était pas complètement certaine d'y croire encore totalement pour l'instant, même si la brune lui avait prouvé très clairement. Elle avait trop peur d'être encore une fois déçue.

De son côté, Alicia, non… Lexa. Cette dernière avait encore un peu de mal pour le moment et allait certainement avoir du mal pendant un certain temps Au moins le temps que les choses se remettent un peu plus clairement en place dans son esprit. Le temps que les deux vies qu'elle avait vécu ne s'adaptent entièrement l'une à l'autre.

Elle ne savait également pas comment annoncer tout ça aux autres. Il était sûr que les nouveaux venus à ce monde seraient plus que ravis, mais en l'était un peu moins pour ses amis d'ici. Comment allaient-ils réagir à cette information ? Elle décida pour le moment de garder ça dans un coin de sa tête, sachant que de toute façon elle aurait du soutien quoi qu'il se passe. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir tous les autres maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré toute cette partie de son âme. Une partie qui lui était si importante. Et elle avait également hâte de voir si elle pouvait toujours communiquer avec les anciens _Heda_ via la _Fleim_. Ses traditions et ses origines étaient très importantes pour elle, même si celles-ci allaient forcément évoluer maintenant qu'elle avait vécue toute une autre vie. Elle se doutait que c'était également le cas pour tous les autres Natifs. Sinon ils n'auraient jamais suivi Madi. Madi ! Il lui tardait aussi de voir la jeune fille de son nouveau regard.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop fort... Se plaignit gentiment Clarke qui lui caressa le bras, tout en venant un peu plus se coller à elle dans le lit.

\- Pas ma faute, lui répondit avec un petit rire la brune. _Heya, yu slip wel_ ? _"Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?"_

\- Tu repasse au Trig maintenant ? Lui demanda surprise la blonde en se retournant pour la regarder.

\- Oui_, ai souda get klin bilaik ai don nou los anytin_ ! _"Je dois être sûre de ne rien avoir perdu"_, répondit-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur les douces lèvres de la blonde.

\- C'est certain que si _Heda_ ne connaît plus sa propre langue, ça serait problématique ! La taquina Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Chut, _shof op. Taik ai kis yu. Ai laik simpy Leksa kom yu._ "_Tais-toi. Laisse-moi t'embrasser. Je suis simplement Lexa avec toi_", déclara la brune avant de joindre le geste à la parole en poussant délicatement la blonde pour l'embrasser. Laisse-moi être _Heda_ plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant au-dessus de la Griffin, leurs baisers devenant plus mouvementés.

\- Clarke ? Tu sais où Madi a bien pu mettre mon épaulière ? Et tout le reste de ce qui était à moi ? Demanda la brune un peu plus tard tandis qu'elle cherchait de quoi s'habiller.

\- Euh non, il faudrait lui demander, lui répondit la blonde surprise. Mais en tout cas je suis sûre qu'elle est quelque part en sécurité. Tu veux la mettre ?

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'habiller en fait.

\- Ah. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, lui répondit la Griffin avec un rire. Tu veux remettre toute ta tenue _d'Heda_? A mon avis, quelqu'un l'aura surement récupéré avant _Pramfaya _et qu'on ne quitte la Terre.

\- Non, justement, lui dit la brune en venant se mettre à côté de sa compagne. Je ne veux pas redevenir totalement Lexa. Pas entièrement du moins. J'ai évolué en temps qu'Alicia et je veux que les autres puissent le voir. Autant mon ancien peuple, que le nouveau. Parce que je ne sais pas comment les gens d'ici vont bien pouvoir y réagir. Mais j'aimerais porter de nouveau mon épaulière.

\- C'est comme ça également que je le vois, lui répondit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres en rigolant. Tu peux ne garder que le meilleur des deux et enlever tout les défauts ?

\- Hey ! Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre ? Demanda Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, déclara Clarke avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum, tu sais bien que je suis trop faible face à toi… Soupira faussement la brune avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement, reprit l'ancienne _Skaikru_, tu vas l'annoncer à tout le monde maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Je pense que de toute façon il va falloir le faire à un moment ou un autre, fut la réponse. Mais est-ce que tu ne devrais pas attendre un peu ? Au moins le temps de bien reprendre tes marques ? Même si je pense que certains vont finir par s'en douter en te voyant.

\- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Pour l'instant je préfère ne mettre personne au courant. Juste nous. Et Madi bien sûr.

\- Tu veux le dire à Madi ? Demanda la blonde étonnée.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne lui dirais pas ? Elle fait partie de la famille, c'est no… ta fille, reprit Lexa.

Clarke lui fit un signe de tête avec un grand sourire. Elle avait cependant cru comprendre ce qu'avait faillit dire la brune, même si elle s'était rapidement reprise. Et si c'était réellement ce qu'elle pensait, la blonde était encore plus heureuse que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà à ce moment précis.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Demanda la Griffin.

\- J'aimerais lui dire rapidement, répondit-elle en regardant la montre de Clarke. Elle doit être en train de s'entraîner là non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais voir comment elle se bat, lui dit la brune en se levant. Je l'ai déjà vu en tant qu'Alicia, mais je veux la voir de nouveau. D'un nouveau regard. De mon regard de guerrière, de Commandante.

\- Ah, donc on y va tout de suite, là maintenant ? Demanda la blonde en voyant celle qui était de nouveau la Commandante s'affairer rapidement.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire moqueur, alors dépêche toi _taim yu ge ban au hir "sinon je t'abandonne ici"_

_\- _Ça va j'arrive, Ô grande _Heda_... Soupira Clarke en se dépêchant effectivement.

Lexa siffla de contentement en voyant le nombre de gens présents à l'entrainement. Elle ne pensait pas que ce qu'avait mit en place Clarke marcherait aussi bien, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était complètement trompée. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de voir les habitants de l'usine être autant investi, certains avaient déjà bien progressé. De son côté, la blonde était également étonnée, elle n'était pas allée voir de ses propres yeux si les entraînements se déroulaient bien, même si elle avait eu des retours positifs de la part des autres.

Quand Lexa vit un peu plus loin Indra montrer un mouvement d'attaque précis, elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de voir son amie, son général, après tout ce temps. Et maintenant ayant vécue une vie en tant qu'Alicia, il lui semblait bien plus simple et surtout possible de montrer ses émotions et tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Chose qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis ou très peu dans sa première vie, dans son premier monde. Clarke le remarqua et comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de penser, elle répondit également à son sourire.

\- Je sais que tu veux y aller Lex, lui dit Clarke en ricanant quand elle la vit regarder de manière appuyé l'entrainement d'Indra, Mais si tu y vas il est sûr et certain que tu sera reconnue tout de suite. C'est Indra je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'y aller, lui répondit la brune tandis qu'elles continuaient leur chemin, essayant de jeter un œil à tout les entraînements. Elles arrivèrent finalement vers Madi qui était en train de s'entraîner avec Niylah. La brune regarda fixement la jeune fille faire une feinte avant d'attaquer la _Trikru _qui fut très surprise et n'arriva pas à esquiver, se retrouvant au sol. La plus jeune alla donc lui donner un coup de main pour se relever et elles échangèrent quelques mots qui les firent rires, sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne puissent entendre, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Madi se bat vraiment bien, déclara Lexa avec un regard fier. Je suis heureuse que ce soit elle qui ait reprit ma succession quand c'était nécessaire. Même si maintenant je suis de retour et que je peu récupérer ce fardeau qui n'aurait pas dû lui incomber.

La blonde vint contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, quand la jeune fille les remarqua.

\- Clarke ! Alicia ! S'exclama celle-ci en se précipitant vers elles après s'être excusée auprès de Niylah.

\- Tu as beaucoup progressé, la félicita Lexa avec un sourire en coin. Que dirais tu que plus tard on s'entraîne ensemble ? Je pense que je pourrais te montrer deux ou trois choses.

Madi fronça les sourcils, étonnée d'entendre Alicia parler de cette manière. C'était plutôt elle qui avait entraîné la plus vieille jusqu'à présent. Elle se tourna vers sa mère dans l'espoir de comprendre et pu s'apercevoir que cette dernière avait sur le visage un sourire qu'elle ne se souvenait quasiment jamais avoir vu. Elle semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Madi se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme brune, qui arborait un sourire mystérieux et qui s'était un peu plus redressée, ses deux mains jointe devant elle. Elle semblait attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit passer plusieurs fois son regard de la brune à la blonde, celles-ci échangeant des regards amusés.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te montrer comment arrêter une lame avec ta main un peu plus correctement, déclara la brune toujours avec le même sourire. Même si je pense que ta mère aimerait simplement que tu ne le fasses plus.

Madi prit encore un peu pour réfléchir, avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre dans un "O" parfait sous le choc qu'elle venait de ressentir en comprenant finalement. Elle avait enfin comprit ce qui semblait se passer, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment y croire entièrement. Elle porta donc son regard inquisiteur sur celui de sa mère et quand elle croisa le bleu ncsaphir des yeux de sa mère, voulant savoir si ce qu'elle pensait était vraiment réel, elle comprit. La blonde lui fit un signe de tête positif accompagné d'un grand sourire. Ayant enfin la confirmation tant attendue, Madi se jeta dans les bras de celle qu'elle savait être Lexa. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire, c'était ce que semblaient penser les deux femmes.

\- Bonjour Madi, commença la plus vieille avec un sourire en lui rendant son étreinte. _Ai laik hapiy kom si yu kom disha aye agan_. _"Je suis heureuse de te voir avec ses yeux à nouveau"._

_\- Leksa... _Commença la plus jeune en se détachant pour se tenir droite face à elle, avant de s'incliner légèrement. _Heda... Yu laik bak... " Tu es de retour..."_

_\- _Pas de ça Madi, lui répondit Lexa en la décoiffant affectueusement. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire...

\- Oui et on ferait mieux de retourner à la maison, les coupa Clarke qui avait vu que plus loin Niylah commençait à les regarder étonnée et elle ne voulait pas que ça soit par la suite le cas des autres personnes présentes dans les environs.

\- Tu as raison, _ai Hodnes, teik osir go Madi "allons-y Madi"._

Les deux brunes commencèrent à prendre le chemin, tandis que Clarke quant à elle se dirigea vers Niylah après un regard pour sa compagne qui avait compris ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Clarke, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense ? Lui demanda la _Trikru _abasourdie, osant à peine y croire.

\- Je pense que oui, rigola Clarke en voyant son air. Peux-tu garder ça pour toi pour le moment ? Lexa n'est pas encore à 100% pour le moment et elle préfère attendre un peu avant de faire une annonce.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit la plus vieille, fière de pouvoir garder le secret. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi grand sourire sur ton visage. Même quand Alicia s'est réveillé, alors ça m'avait déjà étonnée quand je l'ai vu sur ton visage. Mais voir la réaction de Madi... Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Clarke. Vraiment. Tu le mérites. Elle le mérite.

\- Merci, Niyl', dit la blonde avec un sourire éclatant. Je vais y aller, merci encore.

Clarke se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux personnes qui étaient les plus importantes de son univers tout entier, laissant échapper un rire quand elle se retourna et qu'elle vit que la _Trikru _était toujours aussi choquée. Elle rattrapa rapidement les deux brunes qui avaient pris un peu d'avance et elles allèrent s'installer confortablement dans leurs appartements pour discuter à l'abri d'oreilles ou de regards indiscrets.

\- Alors tu es redevenue Lexa ? Mais tu es aussi restée Alicia ? Demanda la jeune fille pour résumer la situation, les deux adultes venant de tout lui expliquer. Autant que ce qu'elles en savaient en tout cas.

La brune lui fit un sourire et un signe de tête.

\- Du coup comment je dois t'appeler ? Demanda-t-elle pour savoir comment se comporter. Alicia ? _Heda _?

\- Aucun des deux, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, qui laissa la Griffin surprise. Lexa. Tu es la fille de Clarke, Madi. Et je voudrais que tu sois ma famille aussi. Si c'est ce que tu veux également, bien entendu.

La _Louwoda Kliron _resta bouche bée encore une fois, avant de se précipiter de nouveau dans les bras de la brune avec des larmes de joie. Cette dernière avait fait sa déclaration d'un air assurée, pourtant d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait rarement était aussi anxieuse vis-à-vis de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pris la chose si Madi l'avait rejeté. De son côté, Clarke eu les larmes aux yeux également et vint rejoindre l'étreinte. Elle avait cru comprendre que l'attachement de Lexa à la jeune fille était très fort. Peut-être même bien plus que celle-ci n'avait voulue l'admettre devant Madi. A ce moment, la blonde n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, même dans ses songes les plus fous.

Quelques temps étaient passés depuis ce moment, sans que Lexa n'ait pour l'instant révélée publiquement la vérité à son sujet. Seules Clarke et Madi étaient au courant. Et Niylah, mais celle-ci avait entièrement tenue sa parole et n'avait révélée l'information à personne. La jeune brune avait bien sûr dû faire très attention à ses gestes et paroles et n'avait donc pas encore pu reprendre l'entraînement. Car au moment où elle le ferait, elle savait qu'au moins ses anciens guerriers le remarqueraient. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer au grand jour le chemin qui avait eu lieu en elle.

Cependant, elle s'était dit que se remettre un peu au sport serait une bonne chose. Alicia avait était élevé différemment de la façon dont elle l'avait été la première fois, ses muscles n'étaient donc pas autant développées que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient été auparavant et ça lui manquait. Elle avait donc commencé à aller courir dans le terrain de la Coalition et avait pu redécouvrir la salle de sport aménagée dans le bâtiment et dont elle ne se servait pas forcément avant.

Elle avait continué au fil du temps de faire le tour et à observer le nouveau fonctionnement de l'usine, passant voir Raven pour voir ses progrès et avancée. Cette dernière étant occupée et Lexa ne voulant pas lui faire perdre de temps, elle récupéra la copie papier que lui donna l'hispanique de ce qui semblait être le journal de bord qu'elle avait mis en place concernant ses réalisations.

La dirigeante était donc actuellement confortablement installée sur l'un de ses canapés, occupée à lire le dit rapport pour se mettre à jour.

Clarke vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lexa avec un sourire et un regard joueur.

\- _Klark... _Si tu fais ça je ne pourrais jamais finir de lire ce rapport, _ai Niron_.

\- De toute façon, tu ne comprendras pas la moitié de ce qui est écrit. Tu demanderas à Raven de te faire un résumé, lui répondit la blonde en commençant à embrasser son cou, ne lui cachant aucunement ses intentions.

\- Eh ! Tu oublies que maintenant j'ai plein de connaissances en technologie ! Se vanta la brune.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de la technologie, c'est du Raven Reyas, lui rétorqua la jeune femme en continuant ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Rav' là tout de suite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La brune posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le côté sans plus s'en soucier, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la femme dont elle était follement éperdue. Cette dernière continua de jouer avec son cou, se mettant à mordiller un endroit qui la fit devenir folle.

La Commandante ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains descendre sur les fesses de la blonde qu'elle agrippa pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle, avant de les caresser. Elle laissa ensuite ses mains remonter sur la poitrine de Clarke, cette dernière se cambrant sous les caresses.

N'ayant pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps, Lexa passa ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme. Elle dégrafa assez rapidement son sous-vêtement, ce dernier la gênant dans ses mouvements. Avec un sourire prédateur, la brune remit l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de sa compagne et de l'autre elle arracha le chemisier qui les gênait toutes deux, avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin.

\- Lex... Gémit doucement la jeune femme.

La plus grande abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour prendre Clarke par les cuisses avant de se relever en portant la jeune femme qui entoura les jambes autour de sa taille, cette dernière reprenant avidement possession de ses lèvres qu'elle trouvait parfaites. Lexa prit la direction de la chambre, faisant un arrêt à mi-chemin en plaquant la femme dans ses bras délicatement contre le mur. La blonde devenait folle, sentant son bas ventre complètement en feu. Quand elle fut installée dans le lit elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle senti les mains de Lexa se reconcentrer sur son corps. Puis elle bascula la tête sous le plaisir prodigué.

\- _Ai hod you in, Klark_, dit la brune un peu plus tard, avec un grand sourire en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Elles finirent toutes les deux par s'endormir, la nuit étant tombé depuis un petit moment.

Le lendemain, Lexa se leva plus tôt et se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la jolie blonde. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour quand la jeune femme serait réveillée. Se rapprochant du canapé, elle soupira d'ennuis quand elle vit le rapport de Raven. Malgré tout, elle en reprit la lecture tout en notant mentalement ce qu'elle aurait besoin d'éclaircir plus tard avec la jeune hispanique.

\- Merci Raven, je comprends un peu mieux maintenant, lui dit Lexa quelques heures plus tard. Et qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour le pont au nord ? Parce qu'il ne me semble avoir rien vu et que c'est un endroit assez majeur.

\- Ah oui ! Je suis en train de travailler dessus, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien vu. J'avais pensé poser une bombe sur le pont que l'on puisse activer à distance. Ainsi que des mines anti-personnelles qu'on puisse également activer. Ça ne sert à rien si les morts risquent de les faire exploser, comme ça on pourra les activer seulement si c'est nécessaire.

\- Je vois, répondit la dirigeante de la Coalition en réfléchissant. Ça a marché la première fois contre _Onya_, donc c'est intelligent…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire... ? Demanda Raven en blêmissant.

\- _Skrish ! "Merde" ! _Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Se fustigea elle-même Lexa en mettant une main sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois ? Demanda la jeune pilote avec des yeux ronds, ayant eu une petite confirmation en entant l'insulte sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Lexa ?

\- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné. Mais je suis encore aussi Alicia.

Un grand silence prit place suite à sa déclara, Raven toujours aussi surprise et s'étant légèrement reculé face à celle qu'elle savait maintenant être l'impitoyable Commandante.

\- Promis je vais tout t'expliquer, reprit la brune en voyant que l'autre femme allait commencer à l'interroger. Mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant. Seulement Clarke et Madi sont au courant pour le moment. Et Niyah, mais ce n'était pas voulu...

Raven ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lexa. Cette dernière reprit la parole quand elle eut toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Dans un premier temps, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu te faire. Pour t'avoir torturé, notamment. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu occasion de le faire avant…

\- Je… Commença Raven sans vraiment savoir comment lui parler. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pour quoi que ce soit. C'était une période particulière et je comprends maintenant un peu mieux la façon dont tu pouvais voir les choses à l'époque.

\- Je suis contente que tu le voies comme ça, lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire fin. Je ne voulais pas perdre une amie. Parce que pour moi tu l'es devenue.

Raven était touché des mots que venait de lui dire la jeune femme, surtout en sachant que les paroles étaient celles de l'ancienne Commande. De la Commandante actuelle si elle avait bien tout compris. Lexa prit donc le temps de tout lui raconter, tout ce qu'elle savait elle-même en tout cas.

Lexa alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et se laissant tomber, soufflant de soulagement.

\- Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda Clarke avec un léger sourire, étonnée.

\- Oui, tout vas bien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras. Raven est au courant.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Clarke encore plus étonnée. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Il est possible que j'ai parlé d'Anya devant elle, reconnu Lexa peu fière d'elle en baissant les yeux.

En voyant sa compagne réagir de cette manière-là, Clarke ne put retenir son fou rire.

\- Je retiens que tu te moque quand même beaucoup de moi, dit la brune boudeuse avant de faire un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, Lex'. C'était beaucoup trop drôle, lui répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant. Raven ne dira rien.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement la Commandante en lui caressant le bras. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Lexa ! Clarke ! S'exclama Madi en venant près d'elle après qu'elle fut entré dans les appartements.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Lexa, la jeune fille passait beaucoup de temps avec elles, même si Madi avait choisie de rester dormir avec Charlie, en partie parce qu'elle avait préféré les laisser tranquilles toutes les deux. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient cependant mit un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était ici chez elle également et qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle le souhaitait.

\- _Heya Madi_, l'accueilli Lexa qui ne l'avait pas encore vue aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ?

-_ Heya, Leksa, _lui répondit l'autre Native après avoir échangé un sourire avec sa mère. Oui, je venais vous chercher pour aller manger !

\- Alors allons-y ! Déclara Clarke en se levant, les deux brunes à sa suite.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, celle-ci était déjà bien remplit. La Commandante chercha Raven au sein de l'assemblée et quand leur regards se croisèrent, l'hispanique lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête, confirmant une nouvelle fois qu'elle garderait pour elle le secret de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui rendit donc son sourire, avant d'aller prendre place aux côtés de Clarke et de Madi, qui discutaient avec la mère de la blonde.

\- Promis je viendrais voir l'un de tes entrainements, répondit la plus âgée des Griffin avec un sourire à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille, qui venait de lui proposer.

\- Bonjour, Abby, dit Lexa à la chirurgienne en s'asseyant non loin.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Marcus m'a demandé de t'assurer que tout vas bien dans l'Eligius et de te passer le bonjour.

\- C'est parfait alors, lui répondit la dirigeante de la même manière. Tu le remercieras et la saluera de ma part également quand tu lui reparleras. Je suis désolée que vous ayez été obligés de vous séparer pour le moment. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de trouver une solution à ça.

\- Ce sera fait et ne t'en fait pas pour ça, déclara Abby. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer après manger à l'infirmerie ? J'aimerais vérifier que tout vas bien pour toi et te prélever un peu de sang.

Lexa lui ayant confirmé que ça ne la dérangeait pas, elles se mirent une fois le repas terminé toutes les deux en route vers l'endroit servant de lieu pour soigner les blessés. Lexa avait assuré à Clarke que tout irait bien, celle-ci avait donc décidé d'aller passer un peu de temps avec Madi.

\- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question, commença la brune sur le chemin, tu as pu trouver tes marques ?

\- Oui, sans problème. J'ai trouvé un certain équilibre ici et je me sens bien. Et June a beaucoup progressé. La seule chose, c'est que les machines de l'Eligius me manquent un peu ! Fini la chirurgienne avec un rire en poussant la porte. Merci à toi encore une fois de nous avoir accueillis.

\- Ce n'est rien Abby, c'est moi qui doit vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, dit la Commandante tandis que la plus vieille revenait vers elle pour lui retirer un peu de sang, celle-ci ne répondant pas à sa déclaration.

\- Tout va bien, dit la chirurgienne en regardant le sang dans la seringue, qui était toujours aussi noir. Tu as toujours le sang d'Ebène, Lexa.

\- C... Comment ? Demanda la brune, surprise.

\- Lexa, je connais ma fille, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte?


	37. Le secret s'effrite

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous souhaites tout d'accord que 2020 soit une merveilleuse année et ce à tous les points de vue!

J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire, je suis déjà choquée par le nombre de personnes qui suivent la ff. Je n'en aurais sincèrement jamais espéré autant.

* * *

\- Lexa ! Tu retournes encore t'entrainer ? Lui demanda Clarke très surprise, en voyant la brune se préparer.

\- Oui, répondit sa compagne avec un simple sourire en croisant son regard.

\- Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu y es allé, les gens ont commencé à se poser des questions ? Alors que tu ne t'es entrainé que pendant seulement quinze minutes ?

\- Oui, répéta encore une fois la brune, toujours de la même manière en mettant son épée à sa taille.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais attendre encore un peu ? Demanda la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée par le comportement de la jeune femme. Parce que si tu y retourne, cette fois c'est certain que tu vas être découverte.

\- Je sais, répondit la brune avec un regard malicieux, retenant avec peine un rire.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Clarke en soufflant fortement face à son comportement. Tu peux faire une phrase contenant plus d'une ou deux syllabes ?

\- Oui, dit Lexa toujours amusée, en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Face à l'air toujours présent sur le visage de Clarke, qui était totalement en train de perdre son calme, la brune ne put finalement plus rien faire pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de s'échapper depuis le début de leur échange.

\- Des fois, je me dis que je préférais quand tu étais simplement taciturne et que tu ne connaissais pas vraiment la conception du rire… Soupira fortement la Griffin.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, lui répondit Lexa avec un rire, avant de poser un sourire moqueur sur son visage en venant prendre la blonde par les hanches. Et j'ai toujours su rire, je te signale ! Le moment ne s'y prêtait simplement pas… Mais si tu veux que je redevienne l'impitoyable Commandante avec toi…

\- Que fais-tu de ton "le sarcasme n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort" ? Parce qu'il me semble bien que c'est pourtant toi qui l'a dit, lui répondit la blonde de la même manière.

\- Seuls les fous ne changent pas d'avis, répondit la jeune femme avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Donc, tu as aussi changé d'avis sur le fait de ne pas te révéler au grand jour ? Demanda sa compagne sur un air cet fois plus sérieux.

\- En quelque sorte, lui répondit Lexa qui regagna également son sérieux. Je n'ai pas envie, plus envie, de cacher qui je suis vraiment. De m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Et j'ai vraiment envie de retourner m'entrainer. D'entrainer Madi. Donc je vais le faire et nous verrons comment les choses vont évoluer par la suite.

\- Très bien, tu sais de toute façon que je supporterai tes décisions quelles qu'elles soient et quoi qu'il arrive, lui dit la blonde avec un sourire doux, mais voulant faire comprendre clairement les choses à la Commandante. Mais tous tes anciens guerriers vont te reconnaitre rapidement, Indra la première. Et les gens d'ici ne vont pas comprendre, les rumeurs vont commencer à rapidement courir.

\- Alors si c'est ainsi, à ce moment-là je prendrai alors la décision de l'annoncer officiellement et publiquement à tout le monde, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Alors allons vite entrainer Madi. Et j'aimerais aussi voir comment tu te débrouille, en passant.

\- Je parie que je peux te mettre à terre facilement, lui dit Clarke joueuse en haussant un sourcil.

La brune lui répondit avec un sourire sûre d'elle avant d'aller chercher son épée qu'elle avait déposé un peu plus loin et de se rendre en compagnie de la blonde sur le terrain qui servait à l'entrainement.

Une fois là-bas, Clarke fit un bonjour de loin à Echo lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, Lexa se contentant de simplement lui faire un signe de tête. Dans un premier temps, juste après avoir récupéré les souvenirs de sa première vie, cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal avec l'ancienne _Azgeda_. Et elle avait toujours ce point dans un coin de sa tête, même si bien moins encré qu'auparavant. En effet, elle avait connue Echo ici dans un premier temps en étant seulement Alicia pendant un certain temps. Mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher une légère rancœur visant la jeune femme, principalement parce qu'elle savait que la Native avait été l'un des bras droit de la Reine Nia, qu'elle avait été sa meilleure espionne. Et pendant longtemps, Lexa avait soupçonné, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve réelle de cela, que c'était peut-être Echo qui avait été la main de Nia pour mettre fin à la vie de Costia.

Elle se reprit et se rendit compte que Clarke et elle était arrivées à l'endroit où Madi s'entrainait actuellement contre Niylah et Octavia, sous le regard attentif au moindre mouvement d'Indra. La jeune fille avait beau ne plus être _Heda_, une attention particulière lui était pourtant toujours accordée et Lexa ne pouvait pas en être plus ravie.

\- Madi a vraiment beaucoup progressé, déclara Indra avec de la fierté perçant dans sa voix quand elle vit que les deux jeunes femmes étaient à ses côtés, regardant également le combat.

\- C'est en effet le cas, répondit Lexa avec un sourire et un regard encore plus fier que celui de sa Générale.

La jeune fille venait tout juste de parer simultanément les puissantes attaques des deux femmes avant d'esquiver rapidement, ce qui eut comme résultat qu'Octavia entailla le bras de Niylah avant que ces deux dernières ne se retrouvent au sol. La Commandante qui n'avait toujours pas était découverte mit sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée qu'elle avait à la taille, son épée, avant de s'avancer vers les trois femmes, aidant les deux plus vieilles à se relever un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est à moi ! Déclara-t-elle calmement mais avec entrain, le même sourire toujours sur son visage, en sortant l'épée de son fourreau d'un geste fluide et rapide tout en venant se placer face à Madi.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un regard surpris, pendant que ses adversaires précédentes se rendirent près de Clarke et Indra pour observer à leur tour le déroulement du combat. Parce que si tu fais ça… Avec Indra qui regarde surtout...

\- J'en suis sûre, lui répondit-elle toujours avec le même sourire. Où est-ce que tu as peur de finir à terre trop souvent ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas … ? Demanda Madi avec défi en se remettant en position, n'ayant pour seule et unique réponse qu'un sourire joueur de la part de Lexa.

Et le combat commença, assez doucement dans un premier temps, Lexa retenant ses coups pour évaluer le niveau de la jeune fille pour qui elle avait énormément de tendresse. Elle utilisa quelques techniques et se rendit compte des progrès immenses qu'elle avait fait à ce jour, tout en pensant qu'elle avait encore une bonne marge de progression. Après tout, même si elle avait son âge quand elle était devenue Commandante et qu'elle avait déjà un très bon niveau, Madi était encore jeune et n'avait pas été élevée de la même manière. Même si Anya lui avait donné de l'amour à sa façon, elle avait surtout fait de la _Trikru _une guerrière chevronnée, telle qu'elle l'avait elle-même été dans son enfance. Clarke quant à elle n'avait pas pu transmettre autant de connaissances sur la manière de se battre, même si elle était agréablement surprise qu'elle ait tout de même pu en faire autant, sachant la jeune brune très jeune quand leur chemin s'était croisé.

Peu à peu, Lexa augmenta la cadence, Madi la suivant assez bien et en se concentrant, avec un peu de mal malgré tout. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec force, faisant retentir de grands bruits sourds et tintements. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Lexa décidant de mettre toute sa force et sa vitesse, la jeune fille se fatigua et fit une erreur qui permit à la plus vieille d'un seul coup d'épée de la mettre à terre. Elle alla tout de suite aider la jeune fille à se relever, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'elle allait bien.

\- Bien joué Madi, dit-elle avec un sourire. _Ai laik somi gon yu. "Je suis fière de toi"._

_\- Mochof, Heda_, lui répondit la jeune brune avec un grand sourire face à la fierté de la jeune femme, en faisant un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Madi ? L'engueula-t-elle gentiment en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Lexa se détourna et croisa le regard heureux de Clarke, lui faisant un sourire. Son regard bascula par la suite sur Indra, qui avait l'air de s'être prit un coup de poing en plein visage tellement elle semblait être choquée. A ses côtés, Octavia était surprise elle aussi, fronçant les sourcils. La Commandante croisa enfin le regard rieur de Niylah et elle ne put elle-même retenir un rire en reposant son regard sur Indra qui avait toujours le même air totalement hébété. A ce moment, elle sut qu'elle allait avoir du mal à cacher la vérité à son ancienne Générale. Et de toute manière, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir ni ne lui cacher plus longtemps.

\- Tu crois qu'elles nous ont entendues ? Demanda Lexa à Madi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais ce qui est certain c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Indra comme ça un jour ! Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Lexa lui répondit avec le même sourire et avec Madi à ses côtés, elle se dirigea vers les trois femmes avec assurance.

\- Merci d'avoir autant fait progresser Madi, dit-elle à l'attention de la femme à la peau sombre.

\- Je… Je… Est-ce que… Tu… Essaya-t-elle de dire, n'arrivant pas à faire une phrase un tant soit peu cohérente.

\- Est-ce que quoi ? Lui demanda celle qui avait vécue deux vies en levant un sourcil, pleine d'assurance.

\- Non ! S'exclama Octavia, semblant enfin comprendre de quoi il retournait. Clarkeeeee ?

\- Oui ? Demanda celle-ci amusée à son amie.

\- C'était pour ça ce sourire heureux que je n'aie jamais vu avant ?! Lui demanda son amie avec les yeux grands ouverts, mais également un sourire.

\- C'est possible, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin après un échange de regard amusé avec Lexa.

\- _Mochof, _je ne suis plus la seule à le savoir… Murmura Niylah avec un soupir de soulagement, mais pas assez doucement pour que l'ancienne _Blodreina_ ne puisse pas l'entendre.

\- Tu le savais toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle choquée, avant d'éclater de rire face à la situation. Qui d'autre le sais ?

\- Pas beaucoup de personne, lui répondit la Commandante avec un sourire en coin. Seulement vous et Abby, ainsi que Raven.

\- Raven aussi ?! S'exclama la Blake toujours de la même manière.

Lexa reposa son regard sur Indra et quand les deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent, la guerrière se laissa tomber au sol à genoux en signe de prosternation.

\- _Heda_… Dit-elle en la regardant avec de grands yeux brillants

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie et après tout le temps passé où elle avait connue l'impitoyable guerrière qui lui avait toujours était plus que fidèle dans toutes les situations possible, Lexa crut qu'elle allait la voir se mettre à pleurer.

\- _Gyon op, ai lukot "Relève toi, mon amie"_, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

La plus vieille l'accepta avec plaisir et se releva, partageant finalement une poignée de main guerrière avec celle qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver. Elle avait toujours un air abasourdi, ne sachant quoi dire à son _Heda_ qu'elle pensait avoir perdue depuis tellement de temps et ne plus jamais revoir.

\- Je suis contente que tu saches enfin que je suis de retour, Indra, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire. Tu faisais partie des personnes à qui je voulais le révéler dans un premier temps. Cependant, pour l'instant ça doit rester entre nous. J'imagine que les rumeurs vont rapidement commencer à se répandre et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je prendrai la parole, quand il le faudra.

\- Je pense que ce sera plus tôt que tu ne le penses, déclara Octavia après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

En effet, les Natifs qui étaient dans les environs avaient leurs regards dans leur direction, certain surpris et d'autre prêt à se jeter à genoux devant la brune.

\- C'est bien possible oui, confirma Lexa acceptant la tâche qui allait bientôt lui incomber après en avoir fait de même que la jeune Blake. Madi, on y retourne ? J'ai quelques petites choses que j'aimerais te montrer.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire et elles retournèrent un peu plus loin pour s'entraîner, sous l'œil et le regard doux de Clarke qui les observa pendant presque toute la durée de l'échange. Octavia, Niylah et Indra partirent également un peu plus tard de leur côté après avoir un peu plus observé les deux brunes combattre.

\- Salut Clarke, lui dit doucement Echo qui venait d'arriver près d'elle.

\- Hey, lui répondit l'autre blonde qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, avant de basculer son regard sur l'ancienne guerrière de la nation des glaces.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas être dans son état normal, la jeune Griffin avait presque l'impression de la voir trembler à ses côtés. Elle qui était toujours fière et sûre d'elle semblait à ce moment précis tétanisée, paniquée, voir même complètement apeurée. Son regard était fixement posé sur les deux brunes qui étaient toujours en train de s'entraîner. Clarke décida d'attendre sans brusquer celle qui était maintenant devenue son amie, elle savait que si elle voulait parler elle le ferait tôt ou tard. Et quelques minutes plus tard c'est ce qui se passa, Echo reprenant enfin la parole.

\- Je dois lui parler, dit-elle avec une peur que pu entendre la Griffin dans sa voix, qui crut enfin comprendre pourquoi la jeune _Azgeda_ semblait dans cet état.

\- Comment ça ? A qui ? Demanda-t-elle cependant pour s'en assurer.

\- Clarke… Commença-t-elle en la regardant. J'ai compris. Je n'en étais pas complètement certaine, mais en voyant la réaction d'Indra… Il n'y a que face à elle qu'il est possible qu'elle se comporte comme ça. Et… Alicia… Elle était un peu plus distante avec moi ces derniers temps, alors que les premières fois où je lui ai parlé elle était très ouverte. Je sais que c'est _Heda_.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, déclara l'ancienne _Skaikru _calmement. Elle va finir par t'accepter, comme nous l'avons tous fait. Tu as changé Echo, personne ne peut dire le contraire. Même Octavia t'as pardonné, malgré ce qui a pu se passer.

\- Oui et je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle a fait… Surement pour Bellamy…

\- En partie pour Bell', c'est certain. Mais également parce qu'elle a appris à te connaitre et parce qu'elle a bien vu que tu as changé, Appuya Clarke. Comme le fera Lexa quand elle s'en sera rendu compte.

\- J'ai peut-être beau avoir changé comme tu le dis, mais ça ne change pas pour autant ce que j'ai pu faire dans le passé… Déclara Echo en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait Echo, même si j'ai de petites idées, mais je suis certaine qu'elle te pardonnera tout de même, répondit la Griffin en mettant une main sur son épaule. Mais je pense que pour l'instant ce n'est ni le moment, ni même les lieux pour que tu lui parles de ça. Calme toi et réfléchis avant à ce que tu voudrais lui dire, ne le fait pas sur un quelconque coup de tête. Je lui en parlerai un peu si tu le veux.

\- Tu as raison, _Wanheda_, merci de tes conseils. Je vais retourner voir comment se passe l'entrainement, lui dit Echo avec un léger sourire avec un dernier regard dans la direction de Lexa avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa et Madi se dirigèrent vers elle, toutes les deux en nage.

\- A toi, Clarke ! Lui dit Lexa en lui tendant une épée avec un sourire. Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable…

\- Lex… C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.

\- Oui ! Lui dit la brune avec un sourire carnassier sans lui laisser le choix, Madi lâchant un ricanement à ses côtés. On va voir, comme tu as dit, si tu peux vraiment me mettre à terre aussi facilement !

Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde se mit en position suivie de la Commandante, sous les yeux toujours rieurs de Madi.

Le combat commença doucement, Lexa ne voulant pas risquer de blesser sa compagne, mais elle se retint ensuite un peu moins quand elle se rendit compte que la blonde se débrouillait bien mieux que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu penser avec une épée dans les mains. La Commandante était très fière d'elle, bien sûr Clarke n'avait pas du tout son niveau, ni même encore celui de Madi, mais ses attaques étaient tout de même assez puissantes et rapides, lui permettant de se défendre avec une aisance dont elle ne l'aurait pas pensé capable. Elle était persuadé qu'avec un peu d'entrainement la blonde pourrait faire de vrais ravages avec son arme.

La jeune dirigeante voulait aussi voir comment la Griffin pouvait s'en sortir en étant clairement en position d'infériorité, donc elle multiplia ses attaques et mit plus de force dans ses coups, ne laissant aucun répit à la blonde qui se fatigua très rapidement.

C'est donc sans trop de surprises que cette dernière se retrouva finalement au sol, l'autre se rapprochant d'elle avec un sourire doux dans le but de l'aider à se relever, étant fière du niveau de l'ancienne _Skaikru_. Grand mal lui en prit, elle aurait dû rester un peu plus sur ses gardes, car la blonde n'avait pas décidé de laisser tomber aussi facilement.

Quand elle s'était retrouvé au sol, elle avait réfléchis très rapidement et c'est ainsi que quand Lexa se rapprocha d'elle sans trop faire attention, que cette dernière reçue en pleine figure une poignée de terre ce qui la déstabilisa complètement, laissant ainsi le temps à Clarke de se relever pour lui sauter dessus et la mettre à son tour dos au sol, sa lame sur le cou de la brune.

\- Alors _Heda_, pas trop déçue de te retrouver au sol ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin face à la situation.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis un couteau sous la gorge de Lexa, c'était celui de Roan et elle avait à ce moment vraiment voulue essayer de la tuer. Mais elle n'avait finalement au dernier moment pas pu se résoudre à le faire. Et aujourd'hui, c'était encore moins le cas que dans le passé. Elle enleva l'arme avec précaution pour ne pas risquer de blesser la jeune femme, qu'elle laissa sur le côté.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit la Commandante le plus sincèrement qu'il fut possible, les yeux brillants de fierté en se relevant avec la blonde toujours dans ses bras. _Ai hod yu in, Klark_.

Cette dernière eu un grand sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

\- Je serais toujours heureuse que tu puisses me mettre à terre, rajouta Lexa avec un sourire. Parce que ça veut dire que tu es capable de te défendre et ça me rassure. Même si je pense que ça a été plus facile pour toi de me mettre à terre que n'importe qui d'autre !

\- Il faut rester concentrée, _Heda_, la taquina la blonde avec un sourire en coin, tandis que la brune levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elles passèrent encore un peu de temps au terrain d'entrainement, Lexa voulant observer les progrès des habitants qui était à l'origine les habitants de la Coalition. Charlie et Althéa étaient sur le terrain, s'exerçant au tir à l'arc sous la supervision d'Echo.

\- Plus j'y pense, commença Lexa en regardant la jeune fille tirer et atteindre la cible même si son tir n'était pas parfait, plus je me dis que j'aimerais que tous soient ici. J'aimerais que les personnes de mes deux vies soient réunies en un seul endroit, ne forment qu'un seule peuple. Comme mes deux vies n'en font désormais plus qu'une.

\- C'est possible Lexa, lui dit Clarke avec un sourire en prenant sa main, la brune tournant la tête pour la regarder. Si c'est toi qui le fais, je sais que ce sera possible. Tous ces gens… Ils te suivront tous, au final. Même si ça pourrait être un peu compliqué à comprendre pour ceux d'ici. Et je serai là, avec toi. Après tout, tu es la première Commandante à avoir réuni sous une même bannière les douze clans.

\- Les treize clans, la corrigea la brune avec un sourire en appuyant sur le nombre.

Comme elles l'avaient toutes les deux pensé, ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement, plus tôt qu'elles ne l'auraient cru. Les anciens guerriers de Lexa qui avait été présents lors de l'entrainement avaient commencés à se poser des questions et les habitants de la Coalition avait entendues des choses eux aussi, ne comprenant pourtant pas vraiment tout ce qui se disait.

\- Et boom ! S'exclama Sarah en faisant en le geste avec ses mains, faisant éclater de rire toute l'assemblée.

Le petit groupe composé des amis de Clarke et de Lexa (qui pensaient toujours qu'elle était seulement Alicia) s'était retrouvé dans ce qui était devenu le bar officiel de Sarah, cette dernière venant avec Wendell de leur raconter l'une de leur histoire quand ils étaient encore tous les deux dans les Marines.

John et June prirent congés de leurs amis un peu plus tard, tandis que Sarah servit une nouvelle tournée aux autres qui étaient toujours présents. Puis un peu plus tard ce fut au tour de Victor et Luciana de partir par la suite, souhaitant une bonne nuit à leurs amis.

Althéa reprit la parole, racontant certaines des aventures et des péripéties qu'elle avait vécue lors de ses reportages sur le terrain. Puis le sujet de l'espace arriva et Raven ne put s'empêcher de donner des explications sur le fonctionnement général.

\- Raven, stop ! L'interrompirent la fratrie Blake d'un commun accord avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir un peu plus l'occasion d'endormir tout le monde.

\- Non mais les deux Blake, sincèrement, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle… Geignit l'hispanique. Et je vous rappelle que si je n'avais pas eu un cerveau aussi développé qu'il ne l'est, vous n'auriez jamais pu survivre ! Donc vous étiez bien contents que je sois super intelligente ! Comme la fois où j'ai fait exploser tous les alentours du vaisseau dans lequel vous aviez atterris sur Terre !

\- Raven ! S'exclama rapidement Clarke pour que son amie se taise, tout en lançant un regard en direction de la jeune femme contre laquelle elle était, qui lui fit simplement un sourire et un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était rien.

Même après tout ce temps, tout ce qui avait pu se passer, la jeune Griffin se sentait toujours coupable de ses choix et de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait eu aucun autre choix à ce moment, c'était trois cent personnes qu'elle avait tué ce jour-là, d'un seul coup. Des parents, des frères et des sœurs, des enfants… Trois cents des guerriers de Lexa.

Et la jeune pilote venait de lâcher ce fait avec une certaine fierté, juste comme ça, face à la Commandante et la blonde avait eu peur que ça ne puisse la blesser, elle était donc vraiment rassurée que Lexa ne l'ai pas mal prit.

\- Il se fait tard, on va y aller, hein Rav' ? Déclara Octavia, tout en se levant pour traîner à moitié l'hispanique derrière elle, ayant elle aussi peur que la jeune femme ne dise autre chose qui ne puisse les mettre dans l'embarra vis-à-vis de la Commandante.

\- On va en faire de même nous aussi, ajouta Bellamy après un regard échangé avec Echo avant que tout deux ne se lèvent et sortent en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes.

L'ancienne espionne de la Nation des Glaces n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec celle qu'elle savait être redevenu Lexa, se suffisant pour l'instant de passer du temps avec leurs amis commun en évitant le plus possible les interactions directe et la conversation à venir.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est un peu moins, je peux vous sortir ma cuvée spéciale ! Annonça Sarah en se dépêchant d'aller chercher celle-ci, sous les rires des personnes restantes.

Il était vrai que le groupe qui était présent à la base dans la pièce avait bien été réduit, ne laissant plus que les deux tenanciers du bar, la dirigeante des lieux, Clarke, ainsi qu'Althéa et Niylah.

\- Voilà, alors c'est la recette de Jimbo, paix à son âme, mais je l'ai un peu modifié ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Déclara la plus âgée de la pièce, tout en décapsulant les bouteilles et en leur distribuant à chacun.

\- Franchement ? Commença Althéa après avoir gouté, Elle est top !

\- Je confirme, dit Lexa avec un sourire en coin avant de ricaner. Encore plus quand on sait le goût qu'avait la première cuvée que tu as essayé de nous faire boire !

\- Elle est super bonne, ne l'écoute pas Sarah ! Et toi, le sarcasme n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort, je te rappelle! Rétorqua Clarke à l'attention de sa compagne.

\- Ça fait deux fois en pas longtemps que tu me dis ça, tu abuses… Se défendit la dirigeante en levant les yeux au ciel, sans trouver mieux à répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout qui est la grande personne qui a dit ça, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Clarke ! Ajouta Althéa pour ennuyer son amie, sans que l'ancienne _Trikru_ blonde ne puisse se retenir d'éclater de rires, sachant que l'_Heda _qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de connaitre sur son ancienne Terre était reconnue comme impitoyable.

\- Si tu savais Al', si seulement tu savais, lui dit mystérieusement celle dont son amie ne connaissait pas encore totalement l'identité, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bon, je vais à mon tour vous abandonner, leur dit l'ancienne journaliste avec un sourire en se levant. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et ne buvez pas trop !

\- Attends, s'exclama Niylah en se levant à son tour d'un bon, se mettant à suivre la brune. A plus !

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un air surpris et étonné avant de toutes deux éclater de rire.

\- En fait, ça tombe bien que nous ne soyons plus que tous les quatre, commença Sarah. Il faut qu'on te parle Alicia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la brune en ayant soudainement repris son sérieux.

\- Tu sais qu'ici c'est un bar où tout le monde viens, les anciens comme les nouveaux, ajouta l'homme en fauteuil roulant. Et on a entendu des choses assez étonnantes et bizarres.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda la brune, ayant une idée de ce que ça pourrait être.

\- Sur votre ancienne Commandante, déclara Sarah à Clarke, avant de reporter son regard sur sa dirigeante. Sur toi.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, la brune décidant d'attendre la suite avant de prendre la parole pour dire la vérité.

\- Il se dit que leur _Heda_, comme ils l'appellent si je ne me trompe pas, est revenu, dit Wendell.

\- Mais également que tu t'es mis à te comporter différemment, à te battre mieux d'un seul coup, ajouta sa sœur adoptive. Mais aussi que certain ont vu des guerriers de l'Eligius, de leur monde, se prosterner devant toi.

\- Et certains t'aurais entendu parler leur langue aussi, ajouta l'homme à la peau sombre.

\- Alors tu comprends, on se pose des questions, fini Sarah.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, commença Lexa en finissant sa bière et regardant Clarke qui lui fit un signe de soutien. C'est vrai. Tout ce que vous avez entendu est vrai. Je suis leur ancienne Commandante, leur Commandante actuelle même. Mais je suis aussi votre amie, je reste également Alicia. Même si maintenant je suis Alicia et Lexa.

Face aux regards abasourdis des deux anciens Marines, Lexa leur laissa un peu de temps pour digérer l'information avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'au tout début j'ai aussi eu du mal à le réaliser et à m'y faire. Mais je vous avais déjà expliqué que c'était ce que je cherchais à faire avant de tomber dans le coma.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Sarah après quelques instants en venant lui taper dans l'épaule. Donc tu n'étais pas dans le coma pour rien et en plus tu es devenue encore plus impressionnante ! Ou redevenu dans ton cas.

Lexa haussa les sourcils, étonnée d'une réaction aussi positive de la part de la femme, Clarke étant dans le même état.

\- J'ose espérer que les autres réagirons de la même manière que vous deux, déclara la brune avec un sourire, se mettant à faire un rapide résumé de sa vie à Sarah et Wendell qui n'arrêtèrent pas de lui poser des questions.


	38. La vérité peut apporter des complication

Bonjour à tous, On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous remercie encore une fois tous, plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me faire des retours.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Lexa était en train de faire les cents pas dans son salon depuis un petit moment, presque depuis le début sous le regard préoccupé de Clarke.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? Lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le bon moment, répondit la brune en venant se mettre face à elle, la regardant avec un air assuré. Je le sens. C'est maintenant.

\- Alors je serai à tes côtés, lui annonça la Griffin en lui prenant les mains avec un sourire doux. Mais tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir l'annoncer à Althéa, Luciana et aux autres d'abord?

\- Certaine. Ça m'étonne même qu'ils ne soient pas déjà venus me poser des questions. Je veux mettre les choses à plat le plus rapidement possible, le bruit court déjà depuis un petit moment.

\- C'est ce que Charlie m'a dit, ajouta Madi qui venait de faire son apparition en allant prendre brièvement Lexa et Clarke dans ses bras.

La plus âgée des deux brunes activa le talkie-walkie qu'elle avait mis sur la table auparavant, cherchant à joindre l'un de ses amis.

\- Ici Alicia, vous me recevez ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix posée.

\- Salut Alicia, oui c'est John.

\- Tu peux demander à tout le monde de se regrouper dans la grande salle de l'usine ? Demanda la jeune femme. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Comme le lui avait demandé la brune, John avait rapidement regroupé toute la Coalition dans la salle et elle était à ce moment précis sur l'estrade, Clarke et Madi derrière elle. Elle balaya l'assemblée de son regard vert perçant, avant de souffler doucement puis prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença Alicia d'une voix forte pour que tous puisses l'entendre. Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui car j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire et vous annoncer.

Elle se tut, attendant de voir si elle avait toute l'attention, avant de reprendre quand tous les regards furent sur elle.

\- Dans un premier temps, je tiens à tous vous remercier. A vous remercier pour tout ce qui a été mis en œuvre, récemment ou pas. Chacun d'entre vous qui êtes ici avez participé à la création et au développement de cet endroit. Et j'ai pu voir que beaucoup de vous ceux sont portés volontaires pour avoir une formation et améliorer cet endroit. De ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez fait de beaux progrès et je vous en félicite. Bravo à vous tous, vous pouvez être fiers !

Elle les regarda avec un sourire en leur faisant un signe, puis des applaudissements retentirent à son encontre, la remerciant à son tour de ce qu'elle-même avait fait pour eux. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction où elle savait que se tenait sa compagne, croisant le regard bleu azur qu'elle aimait tant et regagnant ainsi toute son assurance en y voyant la confiance.

\- Pour certains de vous, vous me connaissez comme étant Alicia Clark depuis un moment maintenant pour la plupart. Mais je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas réellement mon nom. Ou il serait plus juste que je vous dise que ce n'est pas le seul nom que je porte.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans l'assistance et elle préféra reprendre la parole rapidement pour les endiguer dès que possible.

\- Mais je tiens à appuyer sur le fait que je ne vous ai pas menti. En tout cas ce n'était absolument pas voulu, puisque je ne le savais pas moi-même, en ayant pris conscience il y a peu de temps. Je sais que des rumeurs courent depuis quelques temps et c'est pour cela que je voulais pouvoir vous parler ce soir. Certains d'entre vous m'ont connu il y a plus longtemps, sous cet autre nom que je ne connaissais pas. Avant tout ceux qui habitent ici. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie même, pour moi. Vous m'avez connu sous le nom de _Leksa Kom Trikru_, sous le titre d'_Heda_. Et je suis aussi cette personne.

Les murmure se firent plus fort, mais surtout des cris de joie s'élevèrent de ses anciens guerriers qui étaient présents, qui semblaient même fous de joie.

\- Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous il va être compliqué de le comprendre et de l'accepter, mais je vous promets que je serais là pour vous expliquer. Je veux vraiment que vous gardiez en tête, que je reste au fond la personne que vous avez toujours connue. Même s'il va y avoir certains changements dont vous allez pouvoir vous rendre compte.

Elle se tut, accrochant chacun des regards posés sur elle de la foule qu'elle pouvait, croisant plus longtemps le regard de ses amis qui semblaient choqués.

-_ Ai laik Heda, _Je suis la Commandante. _Ai gonplei ste nou odon nowe, _Mon combat n'est pas encore terminé, déclara Lexa dans ses deux langues pour que tous puissent la comprendre. Je vais simplement vous demander de pouvoir me laisser un peu de temps avant de me poser toutes les questions que je suis certaine que vous avez. C'était aussi compliqué pour moi d'admettre tout ça devant vous. Merci à vous tous, fini-t-elle avant de se reculer pour rejoindre Clarke.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda la blonde quand elle lui fit face.

\- Oui, lui répondit la Commandante qui se sentait enfin totalement libre d'avoir admis tout ça devant les différents habitants de l'usine. Même si je pense que je ne vais pas avoir un seul moment de répit et de tranquillité tout de suite et pendant un petit moment.

\- Ils te laisseront un peu de temps, lui répondit sa compagne avec un sourire. Tu leur as demandé un peu de temps et ils t'écouteront.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Lui répondit la brune en soupirant tandis qu'elle tourna la tête en entendant du bruit derrière elle.

La vérité, c'est que Lexa ne s'était absolument pas trompé. A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que ses amis vinrent la rejoindre pour lui demander des précisions. Précisions qu'elle leur donna tout de suite, ne voulant pas qu'ils puissent ne pas penser qu'elle ne restait pas qui elle était.

Puis le temps passa, Lexa devant expliquer encore plusieurs fois ce qu'elle avait dit lors de sa déclaration.

Ce qui changea le plus pour elle, c'est que la brune pu complètement reprendre ses entraînements sans avoir à se soucier de rester discrète et de cacher ses aptitudes. Elle prit également le temps d'échanger avec tous les arrivants de l'ancienne Terre, qui se remirent à la considérer comme leur _Heda _à part entière. Du côté des habitants de l'usine, ils avaient l'air de globalement prendre les choses assez bien compte tenu de la folie dont pouvait paraître tout ça. Du moins, c'était c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Lexa, vint la chercher John avec un air un peu paniqué, tu dois venir à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Il y a eu une attaque.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, s'époussetant légèrement.

\- L'une des guerrières donnant des entraînements a été blessée avec un couteau par l'un de ses élèves.

\- Si c'est un accident, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air aussi tendu, John ? Lui demanda la Commandante en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que ce n'en est pas un, lui répondit-il de but en blanc. Des témoins ont confirmé que c'était voulu. Elle a été poignardée dans le dos.

\- On y va tout de suite, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton dur avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie, John et Madi sur ses talons. La Commandante était en train de s'entraîner avec elle au moment où l'ancien policier était arrivé.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, Lexa ne perdit pas de temps avant de se diriger vers Abby et June qui étaient autour d'un lit, rangeant ce qui traînait, dont de gazes pleines de sang. Clarke était là également avec Octavia et Niylah, du sang sur leur vêtements également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Lexa à qui voulut lui répondre, d'une voix autoritaire, tout en se rapprochant de la femme allongée qu'elle reconnue rapidement comme étant une _Trikru _qui avait fait partie de sa garde.

\- _Moba, Heda... "Je suis désolée Heda"_, commença la femme brune blessée en baissant les yeux face à la brune. Je n'ai pas été assez...

\- _Yu nou don kom, Denae, "Tu n'as pas à l'être, Denae."_ La coupa sa Commandante en venant mettre l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la blessée. Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, _nou fink bilaik "ne pense pas comme ça"_, je te l'interdit. Le seul coupable dans ce qui est arrivé est la personne qui t'as fait ça. Où est-il d'ailleurs?

\- Bellamy et Echo sont allaient l'enfermer quelque part, lui dit Clarke. En attendant de savoir exactement ce que tu voulais faire.

\- Très bien, lui répondit sa compagne en gardant toujours son sérieux. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Je venais de finir de montrer un enchaînement de mouvement, commença la _Trikru _qui était alitée. J'allai ranger les armes, quand d'un coup il s'est jeté sur moi, dans mon dos et m'a poignardé.

\- Denae a tout juste eu le temps d'éviter un nouveau coup de couteau, de justesse, avant que Niylah et moi qui n'étions pas très loin venions le mettre à terre, ajouta Octavia. Bellamy, Echo et Clarke sont arrivés à ce moment-là.

\- Du coup, Bellamy et Echo ont empêché de bouger ce petit abruti, tandis que je suis tout de suite allé aux côtés de Denae pour essayer de couper la perte de sang. Puis Niylah et O' m'ont aidé pour transporter Denae ici et ensuite ma mère et June ont pris le relais pour nettoyer et refermer la plaie plus correctement. Puis tu es arrivée à ce moment-là.

\- Vous avez bien réagit, leur dit Lexa toujours aussi sérieuse. On sait qui était l'assaillant ?

\- William Dorton, lui répondit John avec un soupir en tripotant son chapeau.

\- Mais pourquoi il est allé faire ça ? Demanda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils, ayant toujours vu le jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle comme étant assez calme et investi dans la Coalition.

\- Il n'a pas voulu nous le dire, répondit le cow-boy, Pas jusqu'à tout à l'heure quand je suis parti pour venir te chercher, en tout cas.

\- On y va tout de suite, il va me dire ce qui s'est passé qu'il le veuille ou non, déclara Lexa d'un ton ferme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, Denae tu te reposes pour le moment. C'est un ordre.

John la suivi rapidement, accompagné de Clarke qui avait dit à Madi de ne pas venir et de rester aider Abby si elle avait besoin. La blonde n'était pas vraiment certaine de savoir comment sa compagne allait réagir, elle préférait donc l'accompagner et empêcher Madi de le faire.

L'homme plus vieux qu'elles les avait conduits dans la pièce où était gardé le jeune homme par Bellamy et Echo. Quand ils entrèrent, les deux derniers étaient debout, Echo la main sur le pommeau de son poignard, encadrant un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qu'ils avaient attaché à une chaise.

\- Merci à tous les deux, leur dit Lexa avec un signe de tête avant de s'avancer pour observer le jeune homme.

Celui qui était leur prisonnier ne semblait pas avoir été blessé, mit à part un bleu qui commençait à se former sur sa pommette rougie et légèrement entaillée. Il devait certainement avoir résisté quand le couple avait essayé de l'amener ici ou de l'empêcher de faire autre chose. Il avait eu de la chance que Bellamy et Echo se soient chargé de lui à cet instant, sinon il y a fort à parier qu'il serait dans un état bien pire. Il avait le regard complètement dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça William ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix calme.

Elle laissant un instant passer, sans pour autant que le jeune Dorton ne daigne lui répondre ou même la regarder.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est grave, j'espère ? Reprit la brune. Et que je ne laisserai pas passer ça sans que rien ne soit fait.

\- Je l'ai juste blessé, répondit-il enfin d'un ton las sans relever la tête.

\- Et si on ne t'en avait pas empêché, tu l'aurais tué, déclara Lexa d'une voix plus froide. Alors je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Tout de suite.

Le prisonnier marmonna quelque chose que personne ne fut en mesure d'entendre avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- William, commença Lexa sur un ton plus calme. Tu as toujours été investi ici, tu as même décidé d'apprendre à te battre de ton propre chez. Alors explique-moi ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour faire quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Ils viennent à peine d'arriver… Dit le jeune homme sans en dire plus.

\- Et ? Lui demanda la Commandant en haussant un sourcil, ne considérant aucunement sa déclaration comme une réponse suffisante.

\- Et ils nous donnent des ordres et c'est eux qui ont pris le pouvoir, répondit-il en osant enfin croiser le regard vert.

\- C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir, rétorqua sèchement Lexa. Bien avant que tu n'arrives William, ne l'oublie jamais. Et bien sûr qu'ils donnent les ordres pendant les entraînements. Ils sont les plus à même à vous former. Et tu n'es pas ici depuis extrêmement longtemps non plus, si je me souviens bien.

\- De toute façon tu nous as menti à tous ! S'écria-t-il en se débattant. Tu n'es même pas qui tu disais être !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Lexa en essayant de le calmer. Je reste Alicia, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé. Et je n'ai jamais menti sur qui j'étais, sur qui je suis. Mais maintenant je suis aussi Lexa. Alors enlève-toi ça de la tête tout de suite.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, répliqua-t-il avec hargne en lui jetant un regard noir. Nous serions mieux avec quelqu'un qui nous défend nous et pas eux à la tête de la Coalition !

Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à avoir son visage presque contre celui du jeune homme, le dardant d'un regard dur et autoritaire.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul à le penser et à le vouloir, déclara la jeune femme, mais ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu as de la chance. Heureusement pour toi que tous mes souvenirs en temps qu'Alicia soient restés intactes. Parce que si je n'avais était que Lexa, tu ne respirerais peut-être déjà plus en ce moment même.

Elle se recula, l'homme face à elle ayant déjà baissé la tête, tremblant légèrement face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Bellamy, Echo, vous pouvez rester encore un peu avec lui pour le moment ? Leur demanda la jeune Commandante. Le temps qu'il soit décidé ce que l'on fait de lui et que l'on puisse prendre les mesures nécessaires.

\- Si ça vous vas, je pourrais rester avec Bellamy ? Proposa John. Echo sera plus utile sur les terrains d'entraînement qu'ici. Sans vouloir dire que tu n'es pas utile, Blake !

Les deux hommes avaient rapidement développé de bonnes relations, malgré le peu de temps depuis lequel ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient un peu les mêmes façons altruistes et sentimentales de voir les choses et de décider.

\- Ah ben c'est sympa ça, Dorie… Répondit le jeune homme en soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet. C'est à toi d'en décider, Lexa.

\- Je pense également que c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle après avoir réfléchis quelques instants à la question. C'est en effet mieux d'utiliser les talents d'Echo là où ils sont nécessaires. Et ça passera certainement mieux auprès de la population de l'usine si tu restes ici John. Parce que vu ce qu'il vient de dire…

\- Tu as peur que l'on t'accuse de mettre en avant les personnes que tu connaissais avant d'être Alicia, compléta John. Je comprends. Il va falloir bien faire comprendre ça à Althéa et Victor surtout. Parce que la derrière fois...

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Clarke qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

\- Je sens que ça va être un bordel pas possible... Soupira longuement la Commandante en sortant, refermant la porte derrière elle après que ceux qui devaient sortir l'ait fait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, où quelques accrochages sans trop de dommages eurent lieux entre les anciens habitants de la Coalition et les nouveaux, ceux qui venaient d'une autre Terre. De son côté, Lexa avait aussi prit le temps de mettre les choses bien au claire, le plus claire possible, avec ses amis. Comme elle le pensait, elle n'eu aucun problème avec le couple, Luciana, les deux anciens Marines et Morgan. Les choses étaient plus tendues avec Victor, qui avait comme William Dorton l'impression d'être lésé. Il avait l'impression que la jeune brune mettant très clairement en avant son ancien peuple, alors qu'elle lui avait bien dit vouloir que les deux n'en fassent plus qu'un. Mais la jeune Commandante était un peu plus perplexe face à Althéa. Cette dernière semblait assez bien avoir pris les choses, trop bien à vrai dire. Il lui semblait que sa réaction était complètement fausse et qu'elle pourrait se ranger du côté de Victor et des attaquants à n'importe quel instant.

\- Arrête, Victor, le rabroua Lexa. Je te rappelle que tu es censé être le plus vieux de nous deux.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que je dois écouter la merde que tu me dis ! Lui répondit-il sur un ton cinglant.

\- Tu as toujours écouté mon avis et ce que je disais, c'est même toi qui m'a forcé à diriger la Coalition ! Perdit quelque peu son calme Lexa. Alors que je ne le voulais absolument pas !

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Hurla Victor, avant de se calmer un peu. Tu n'es plus la personne que j'ai poussé au sommet !

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu crois que je ne suis plus du tout la même ? Demanda-t-elle déçue.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, la brune se rendant compte que ça semblait bien être le cas.

\- Je ne suis peut-être plus seulement Alicia, mais j'ai toujours une partie d'elle en moi, reprit la jeune femme. J'ai toujours mes souvenirs de la vie que j'ai vécue en étant simplement Alicia, j'ai toujours certaines manières de faire les choses que je n'avais pas en tant que simplement Lexa. Je me souviens de tout, Strand. De chaque moment. Je me souviens de ma vie à Los Angeles avec mes parents et Nick, de la mort de mon père, du moment où les choses ont complètement basculés, du moment où je t'ai rencontré, du temps passé sur ton yacht, qui n'était pas le tiens. Je me souviens de Travis, de ma vie au ranch, de notre vie au stade, de la mort de ma mère, de notre rencontre avec Al' et les autres, puis de notre installation ici. Et tu n'imagines même pas le mal que ça me fait de penser que vous pouvez croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que tous ces moment n'ont pas été importants pour moi, voire pire, qu'ils n'ont pas existé.

Lexa fit une pause, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle face à la tirade qu'elle venait de faire, les yeux humides, essayant de ravaler ses larmes du mieux possible.

\- Mais vous devez aussi vraiment comprendre, que tous mes souvenirs en tant que Lexa sont réels, que c'est aussi quelque chose que j'ai vécue. Que presque chaque personne ici ou dans l'Eligius est une personne que j'ai connue. Et cela bien avant de vous connaitre vous. Et avec qui j'ai vécue dans mon ancienne vie des choses complètement différentes. Mais que je ne les mets pas pour autant avant vous dans ma manière de réfléchir et de voir les choses.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu ne les mettes pas eux en avant, si Clarke venait à te le demander, grogna en quelque sorte l'homme à la peau de couleur.

\- Tu as raison, lui répondit calmement la brune. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a eu une situation assez similaire d'une certaine façon, où j'ai dû choisir entre mon peuple et son peuple, mon peuple et elle. Et je peux te dire qu'à ce moment précis, je crois que je connaissais déjà l'étendu de mes sentiments pour elle. Mais j'ai tout de même choisi mon peuple. Et même si ça a toujours été l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie, si je m'étais retrouvé une nouvelle fois à ce moment-là, dans cette même situation, j'aurais certainement refait les choses exactement de la même manière. Parce que je devais sauver mon peuple avant tout. Et Clarke le sais. Mais ce qui est différent aujourd'hui, c'est que les deux peuples, sont mes deux peuples. Et comme mes deux vies, je veux que ses peuples n'en fassent plus qu'un. Que ce soit la Coalition.

Ils se jaugèrent tous les deux du regard pendant un moment, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

\- Et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'amuse à mettre Clarke au milieu, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un de proche risquer de la mettre en danger. Qui que ce soit. Je préfère être très claire.

Elle se retourna et laissa son ami planté tout seul dans la pièce où ils avaient tenu cette réunion surprise. Lexa avait pensé chacun des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Encore plus sa dernière phrase. Elle avait été trop laxiste avec Titus, lui permettant de mettre Clarke en danger, d'essayer de la tuer même, résultant sur sa propre mort à elle-même. Ici, elle ne laissera personne penser une seule seconde que l'on pouvait même à peine penser à faire du mal à la blonde impunément. Personne. Quoi qu'elle doive faire.

Sur ces pensées, elle se dépêcha de prendre le chemin de ses appartements pour rejoindre sa compagne, chose qu'elle aurait déjà dû faire depuis un moment si elle n'avait pas croisé Victor en route. Quand elle entra finalement chez elles, la brune ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer la porte.

\- Lexa ! S'exclama la Griffin en venant la rejoindre et la regardant de bas en haut en en voyant qu'elle semblait sur les nerfs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle se calmant un peu dès qu'elle croisa les yeux bleus. J'ai simplement eu un... une petite discussion avec Victor sur la route.

\- Encore ? Soupira la blonde. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais comprendre...

\- Victor Strand est beaucoup de choses, mais il n'est pas fou. Il finira par se calmer tôt ou tard, j'en suis certaine. Mais arrêtons de parler de lui pour le moment, dit la Commandante en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la couleur des blés, avant de tirer sa compagne vers le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau cet après-midi ?

\- Si tu savais ! Commença Clarke en éclatant de rire. Octavia a décrété que nous devions passer une peu de temps toutes les trois, sauf que Raven ne voulais pas parce qu'elle était occupé sur un de ses moteurs bien aimé. Du coup, O' a décidé de l'aider pour que ça prenne, selon elle, moins de temps. Mais sans que Raven ne le sache.

\- Oh oh, mauvaise idée, dit Lexa avec un sourire moqueur, ayant hâte de connaitre la suite et laissé donc l'autre jeune femme reprendre.

\- Donc quand elle est partie chercher l'un de ses outils dont elle avait besoin, Octavia n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de mettre sa tête sous le capot avec une clé à la main pour faire je ne sais quoi. Sauf que vu le bruit elle a dû faire exploser quelque chose et qu'elle s'est retourné pleine de cambouis sur le visage. Tu imagines bien que Reyes est revenu à ce moment exact.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Le pire moment possible ! Éclata de rire la dirigeante des lieux.

\- A peu près, voilà, rigola également la Griffin à son tour. Et tu imagines ben qu'elle a donc insulté Octavia de toutes les manières possibles. Même en espagnol, je pense que Luciana lui a appris beaucoup de choses de ce côté-là. Bref, Raven a mis tout l'après-midi à réparer la bêtise d'O'. En passant, ne me demande pas ce qu'elle a fait péter, je n'ai rien compris aux beuglements de Reyes.

\- Et toutes les deux vous avez fait quoi du coup pendant qu'elle réparait ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu du tout après ça, lui demanda Lexa étonné.

\- Euh... Commença la jeune femme blonde sans savoir trop quoi dire.

\- Clarke... Est-ce que ça a par hasard un rapport avec le fait que tu te sois complètement changé ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

\- Bon... Il est possible, je dis bien possible, que nous ayons profité qu'un groupe parte faire de la récupération dehors pour sortir avec la moto, avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise en fuyant le regard vert perçant.

\- Clarke... Souffla Lexa en se pinçant le nez.

\- Mais ! Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Se justifia sa compagne.

\- Clarke, tu sais pourquoi... Souffla une nouvelle fois la brune de lassitude.

\- Ne me "Clarke" pas! Se plaignit-elle bruyamment.

\- Ok, je ne le fais plus, répondit la Commandante en soufflant une nouvelle fois. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème au moins j'espère ? Parce qu'en plus avec la situation actuelle ici...

\- Aucun problème, quelques rôdeurs mais rien de plus. Je me suis changé parce que j'étais pleine de leur sang. Et les gardes nous ont ouvert tout de suite quand ils ont vu arriver la moto.

\- Bien, répondit Lexa en étant plus sereine. Je sais qu'avec Octavia a tes côtés de toute façon tu étais à peu près en sécurité. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux sortir, c'est moi qui viens avec toi. Est-ce que c'est bien compris, _Klark _?

\- Plus que bien, _Heda_, répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin. Et si on profitait là maintenant, tout de suite, d'être seulement toutes les deux et au calme ?

\- Je suis d'accord, ça me vas, répondit-elle avec un sourire et un regard dans lequel la blonde apprécia de voir le vert s'assombrir sous l'émotion ressentie. La brune fit basculer sa compagne sur le dos, déclenchant ainsi le rire magnifique de cette dernière.

Clarke ne la laissa pas pour autant faire et s'enfuit dans leur chambre, que rejoignit rapidement Lexa quelques secondes plus tard après avoir secoué la tête avec un petit ricanement. La blonde n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir de nouveau dans sa vie, bien vivante et à ses côtés.


	39. Tensions, escapades et toute la vérité

\- Lexa ? L'appela John en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, lui répondit-elle sans lever les yeux des documents qu'elle était actuellement en train d'étudier à ce moment-là.

\- Il est possible qu'une des bagarres ait encore une fois résulté sur quelqu'un de blessé qui a dû être conduit à l'infirmerie, lui dit le jeune Blake qui était venu la voir aux côtés de l'ancien policier.

La Commandante souffla bruyamment en fermant fortement les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle avait entendu pouvait disparaître, puis leva la tête en poussant les documents plus loin pour regarder les deux hommes à qui elle fit signe de s'installer.

\- C'est grave à quel point ? Demanda la seule femme de la pièce.

\- Un nez cassé et une épaule déboîtée, lui répondit clairement l'ancien _Skaikru _quand les deux hommes eurent prit place.

\- Sur la même personne ? Demanda la brune étonné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, lui répondit John en soufflant de lassitude. L'homme au nez cassé vient de l'Eligius. L'épaule c'est un gars d'ici qui n'a pas voulu aller à l'infirmerie, Jason.

\- Et il est simplement reparti avec son épaule déboîté, comme ça ? Demanda encore une fois étonné la Commandante.

\- John et moi lui avons remis en place, expliqua le Blake. Mais pas sans douleur, du coup il a hurlé et rameuté toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours dans l'usine.

\- Et comme Bellamy et moi étions en train de le toucher, ajouta le plus vieux, ils ont tout de suite pensé qu'il était en train de se faire attaquer. Ça a bien failli déclencher une bagarre une nouvelle fois, mais j'ai pu les arrêter avant que ce ne dégénère plus que ça.

\- Je pense déjà connaitre la réponse à la question qui va venir, commença la Commandante, mais je vais tout de même vous la poser. Qui a été à l'origine de la bagarre ?

\- L'un des anciens, Jason, lui répondit John très honnêtement, le Blake confirmant avec un signe de tête.

\- C'est en effet bien ce que je pensais... Mettez-le dans une cellule pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il doit se calmer...

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se prendre le visage dans les mains en poussant un soupir dans lequel les deux hommes purent sentir poindre tout son énervement. Elle était restée calme jusqu'à présent, même si ça faisait plusieurs jours que des accrochages avaient lieu et que ce n'était pas le premier blessé. Mais ça faisait maintenant trop et elle devait faire cesser cela définitivement.

\- John, je te laisse regrouper tout le monde dans la grande salle, nous devons mettre un terme à tout ça, ordonna la brune d'une voix ferme. Tu es un ancien policier, si je me souviens bien. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu reprennes en charge ce rôle dans la Coalition, avec Bellamy à tes côtés. Je pense que tu auras l'autorité nécessaire pour que les habitants t'écoute, ils ne penseront pas que tu ne te préoccupe que des nouveaux. Indra restera cependant la Général pour tout ce qui concerne la sécurité face à l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas être présente partout, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour monter une équipe et venir me voir seulement si c'est nécessaire. Et c'est ce que je vais aller annoncer à tous dès que possible, il faut que ça cesse. Tu peux y aller, merci.

Le plus vieux des deux hommes lui fit signe qu'il avait bien comprit avant de rapidement quitter la petite salle que Lexa avait transformé en bureau. C'était la salle dans laquelle Madi lui avait annoncé sa théorie par rapport à la _Fleim_, il était donc logique que ce soit son espace de travail personnel. Et elle ne tenait pas forcément à rapporter tous ces documents chez elle, Clarke ne serait pas forcément d'accord. Elle savait également d'elle-même avec son expérience qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à s'octroyer des moments de détente. L'endroit était donc parfait pour toutes ces raisons, étant en plus non loin de leurs appartements.

Quand elle voulut se remettre un peu au travail, le temps que John la prévienne qu'elle pouvait venir parler à tout le monde, elle se rendit compte de la présence de Bellamy qui était toujours à ses côtés. Cela ne la dérangea pas, mais elle lança un regard étonné au jeune homme qui le remarqua.

\- Je voulais te remercier, Lexa, déclara-t-il après quelques instants qu'ils passèrent à se jauger tous les deux, avant de se lever du siège qu'il avait occupé. J'apprécie vraiment la confiance dont tu fais preuve à mon égard. Surtout après ce qui est déjà arrivé dans le passé...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _Belomi_, lui répondit la brune en se levant à son tour. Ce qui est arrivé s'est passé il y a bien longtemps, du moins pour moi, et nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais je serai hypocrites si je disais que ce n'est pas mon cas, j'en ai fait également de mon côté. Ce qui importe le plus aujourd'hui, c'est que je sais que ça ne se reproduira pas. De plus, Clarke a confiance en toi, il en est donc de même pour moi. Tu as fait beaucoup ici, pour elle et pour moi. Pour la Coalition.

\- Merci, _Heda_, lui répondit Bellamy les yeux légèrement brillants.

Lexa lui fit un sourire avant de lui tendre son bras, le jeune homme empoignant son avant-bras sans perdre une seconde avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce avec un sourire à son tour.

\- Et dis à Echo de venir me voir, ajouta Lexa en se rasseyant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir. Je sais qu'elle veut me parler, mais qu'elle hésite. Je suis prête à entendre tout ce qu'elle a à me dire.

Le Blake lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu très clairement ce qu'elle lui avait dit et que ce serait fait, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lexa passa encore quelques minutes à lire les rapports qu'elle avait à sa disposition à ce moment-là, avant que celui à qui elle avait demandé de reprendre son poste de policier ne la prévienne qu'il était temps qu'elle vienne parler à son peuple. Elle sorti donc de son bureau en le refermant à clé, avant de se rendre dans la salle où tous avaient pris l'habitude de se regrouper de temps en temps pour les annonces.

\- Que ce soit bien claire, je suis devant vous aujourd'hui pour vous faire comprendre quelque chose, commença-t-elle d'emblée sans préambule. Quelqu'un a encore été envoyé à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui et ça ne peut plus durer comme ça indéfiniment. Je vous ai pourtant déjà mis en garde à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de remettre en place ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un service de police. John en sera le responsable avec Bellamy et instaurera des règles.

Elle fit une pause, dardant l'assemblée face à elle de son regard froid, les défiant tour à tour d'oser prendre la parole pour la contredire. Son regard était froid, mais pourtant tous pouvaient sentir la colère flamboyante qui l'habitait à cet instant.

\- Des mesures seront prises, qui vous enlèveront certaines de vos libertés, reprit-elle. C'est tout ce que vous avez gagné à vous conduire de la sorte. Il y aura également maintenant des conséquences à chacun de vos actes. Peut-être même plus que simplement de l'enfermement provisoire. Le prochain qui aura l'audace d'agir encore une fois de la sorte subira ces conséquences. Je préfère vous dire et appuyer sur le fait que je ne referais plus de mise au point à ce sujet et que j'attends que votre comportement à tous soit irréprochable. Nous somme un seul peuple maintenant, je tiens à vous le redire. J'ai toujours en moi une partie d'Alicia et vous êtes tous sur le même pied d'égalité pour moi.

John avait seulement fini depuis à peine deux jours avec l'aide de Bellamy et d'autres de mettre en place ce qui avait lui avait été demandé par la Commandante, que l'utilité de la décision fut bien visible. La plupart des cas isolés se calmèrent tout de suite, redonnant un semblant de paix à la vie dans l'usine. Cependant, Lexa fut prise à partie par Victor une nouvelle fois, ainsi qu'Althéa. Tous les deux ne comprenaient pas sa manière de faire les choses et n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la jeune femme, soutenant même qu'ils se rangeraient aux côtés des "vrais habitants de la Coalition", comme ils les appelaient, si cela s'avérait être nécessaire.

\- On aurait dû s'échapper dès le moment où j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs...Soupira Lexa à l'attention de sa compagne qui lui embrassa la pommette.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans ce qui était devenu leur foyer, la brune se détendant dans le canapé sous les caresses légères prodiguées par la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, voir même mieux, que tu ne l'aurais jamais vraiment fait, ricana Clarke. Tu n'aurais pas abandonné ton peuple en le laissant à son propre sort.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y aura jamais aucun moment où nous ne devrons plus rien à nos peuples, notre peuple... Déclara la Commandante, sa phrase faisait écho à celle qu'elle avait déjà dit dans sa première vie.

\- Tu es faite pour diriger, est-ce que tu as vraiment cru réellement une seule seconde à ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là ? Lui demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Cru ? Bien sûr que non. Espéré ? Oui. De toutes mes forces. Même si je sais maintenant que ce ne sera jamais possible...

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant que Clarke ne se lève subitement pour se mettre debout face à la brune. Dans le mouvement, elle manqua de peu de faire tomber cette dernière au sol, sa compagne la regardant comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

\- Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, décréta la Griffin avec un sourire en voyant son air surpris. Alors allons faire une balade en moto.

Lexa la regarda un moment avec un air ahuri, avant de prendre la main tendue de sa compagne pour se relever tout en rigolant. Celle qui était la plus jeune physiquement, mais qui était toujours la plus vieille puisqu'elle avait vécue plus de temps en cumulant ses deux vies se dirigea vers la commode où elles avaient rangé leur affaires de moto. Il était vrai que Clarke avait vécue plus d'un siècle en cryogénie, mais elle n'en avait aucuns souvenirs que ce soit physique et psychologique, donc ça n'entrait pas en compte dans le calcul. Ce qui arrangeait bien la brune qui avait mis en avant plusieurs fois cet argument lors de leurs différentes discussions à ce sujet.

\- J'adore te voir dans cette tenue, décréta Lexa en se mordant la lèvre à l'attention de la blonde, après que cette dernière ait revêtu sa veste de moto.

\- Je sais, lui répondit la jeune femme de manière malicieuse en récupérant son casque. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, habille toi et on y va !

La Commandante se plaignit faussement en soupirant mais mit effectivement sa veste, avant qu'elles ne quittent toutes les deux leur appartements en direction du garage de Raven auprès de qui la Griffin avait laissé sa Triumph en sécurité.

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le lieu sacré de l'hispanique, la moto rouge était bien visible, comme un joyau qu'on aurait mis le plus en évidence possible. A première vue, les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas celle qui était devenue la Chef, comme elle aimait elle-même s'appeler, de cet endroit.

\- Tiens, ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas encore là ! S'exclama la blonde avec un sourire, En général elle est toujours là comme un pitbull, veillant à ce que personne ne touche à ses jouets !

\- Je t'ai entendu, Griffin ! S'écria une voix venant de sous une voiture un peu plus loin, que toutes deux reconnurent instantanément.

La personne posa ses outils au sol assez violemment, créant une cacophonie assourdissante.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas un pitbull, rajouta l'hispanique. Je suis un majestueux berger allemand.

\- Et maintenant elle se prend pour un chien... Soupira Clarke avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

Raven lui répondit avec un regard qui se voulait noir mais dans lequel on pouvait voir scintiller un sourire, avant de se tourner vers Lexa.

\- Salut Lexa, sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter tout le temps, déclara la brune en soupirant.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est assez bien dressée, Ricana la Commandante pour seule réponse, avant de recevoir un coup sur son épaule de la part de la blonde. Aie ! Je rigole, _ai Niron_, tu le sais bien !

Cette dernière lui envoya un dernier regard noir pour la forme, tandis que l'hispanique partie dans un fou rire dans lequel l'accompagna l'autre brune.

\- Bon, allez on y va ! Décréta l'ancienne _Skaikru _en tirant sa compagne par le bras vers la moto, avant de mettre son casque et de prendre position sur le véhicule.

_Heda_ la regarda quelques instant avec un regard appréciateur, avant d'en faire de même. Le moteur de la Triumph se mit à ronronner doucement, faisant soupirer Clarke de bien être, sa passagère lui demandant de s'arrêter à côté de Raven avant de quitter le garage.

\- Je ne sais pas quand nous serons revenu, déclara la guerrière à l'attention de la brune quand elles furent à son niveau. Tu peux prévenir John et Bellamy ? Et leur demander de faire un peu plus attention. On est joignable sur les talkies si besoin.

Après avoir eu un signe de tête entendu comme réponse, la blonde remit les gaz afin de sortir du garage, puis bientôt du terrain de la Coalition. Elle ne savait pas où elles allaient aller, mais celle qui avait vécue deux vies avait entièrement confiance en sa conductrice. Elle se colla donc contre son dos, la laissant pour une fois complètement faire, profitant de ne pas avoir à diriger.

Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à rouler, avant que la jeune Griffin ne quitte subitement la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Clarke ? Lui demanda la Commandante, surprise et commençant quelque peu à s'inquiéter.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Lex' ! Lui répondit-elle rapidement, sa compagne pouvant percevoir un sourire dans sa voix.

Décidant de lui faire entièrement confiance, la jeune femme attendit patiemment de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Arrivant dans un petit chemin ou la moto passait à peine, la moto ralenti et la brune fut subjugué par la vue, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Alors, contente de m'avoir fait confiance pour une fois ? Lui demanda sa compagne en retirant son casque et en l'aidant à descendre, avant d'en faire de même.

\- Je te fais toujours confiance, _ai hodness_, répondit-elle en enlevant à son tour son casque avec un sourire flamboyant. C'est magnifique.

Devant elles se trouvait un petit lac d'eau turquoise surmonté d'une cascade paradisiaque.

\- Je suis tombée dessus avec Octavia la dernière fois, lui précisa la jeune Griffin. Et depuis je voulais t'emmener ici.

\- Ah d'accord, c'était donc pour ça que tu voulais qu'on aille faire une balade ! Rigola la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Mais tu as raison, ça me plait beaucoup.

Lexa retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de la moto avant de commencer à retirer ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Et bien, l'eau est magnifique, il fait bon, donc je vais me baigner, répondit-elle en enlevant son pantalon et son haut, avant de se diriger vers l'eau.

Clarke ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde et ne put que déglutir quand elle retira finalement ses sous-vêtements.

\- Et nous sommes toutes seule, ajouta la brune quand elle entra dans l'eau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ne perdant pas un instant de plus, sa compagne se rua vers elle, jetant ses vêtements en chemin avant de la rejoindre dans l'eau et de venir contre elle.

Après avoir profité de leur tranquillité seulement toutes les deux et en dehors des tensions régnant à l'usine, elles se remirent en selle, reprenant la route dans un premier temps plus ou moins au hasard.

\- Clarke, arrête-toi vers ici ! Lui dit Lexa un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit du vent en voyant un groupe de rôdeurs.

L'un des principaux avantages des modifications réalisés par Raven sur la Triumph résidait dans le fait que le bruit du moteur avait énormément était amoindri. Il aurait même pu disparaitre totalement lors du passage au fonctionnement électrique, si la Reyes n'avait pas fait valoir que le bruit d'un "bijoux" tel que celui-ci devait tout de mettre être un minimum entendu. Celle qui s'était approprié le véhicule ayant été d'accord avec elle, la Commandante, qui n'avait pas encore conscience de l'être à ce moment-là, n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. De toute façon, le volume assez bas ne pouvait être entendu seulement par ceux qui étaient dessus ou assez proches.

Écoutant la demande de sa compagne, la blonde arrêta doucement la moto rouge sur le bord de la route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonné que la jeune femme lui demande de s'arrêter à cet endroit précis où il ne semblait rien y avoir.

\- J'ai besoin de me défouler ! Lui répondit la brune en descendant de la moto et lui montrant le groupe d'une dizaine de rôdeurs un peu plus loin.

Elle sorti son épée de l'emplacement de rangement qui avait était aménagé à l'arrière de la moto.

\- Parce que tu ne t'es pas assez défoulé tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, faisant référence à leur moment au lac.

\- Pas de cette manière-là, _Klark _! Eut-elle comme réponse, accompagné d'un rire.

\- Ok ça va, mais je viens avec toi, décréta la Griffin en récupérant à son tour ses armes.

Elle décida de s'équiper également de son épée, un peu d'entrainement ne pouvant pas lui faire pas de mal. Mais elle s'assura également que son arme de poing était toujours présente dans son holster, au cas où ça devenait nécessaire.

La Commandante de la Mort ne perdit pas une minute de plus, rejoignant Lexa qui avait déjà commencé à jouer de son épée sur les cadavres ambulants. Elle y mit cependant moins d'entrain, laissant la brune se défouler complétement.

Cette dernière n'avait qu'une idée en tête : en mettre le plus à terre et faire le plus de dégâts possible. Elle tranchait les membres, poignarda et découpa les têtes des marcheurs, créant un véritable bain de sang au milieu duquel elle se trouvait. Clarke la laissa finalement faire, restant simplement là en cas de besoin et mettant à terre les rôdeurs venant directement vers elle.

Quand _Heda_ retira son épée qui était planté dans le crâne du dernier des morts, elle était complétement pleine de sang et dégagea le liquide sur son front à l'aide du dos de da sa main, faisant un sourire à la blonde qui le lui rendit.

\- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda cette dernière en allant chercher une bouteille d'eau et un chiffon pour que Lexa puisse se nettoyer un peu.

\- Oui, fut simplement la réponse, accompagné d'un sourire.

Elles prirent le temps de se nettoyer, surtout la brune, avant de reprendre la route vers l'Eligius avant que l'après-midi ne soit trop avancé. En effet, elles avaient décidé d'aller voir si tout se passait bien et en profiterait pour y passer la nuit, ayant prévues de retourner à la Coalition le lendemain si tout se passait bien.

Quand elles arrivèrent aux abords du vaisseau, Clarke prit le temps d'en faire le tour en moto, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de brèche ou de danger imminent pouvant les surprendre. Elle arrêta la moto devant les portes, toutes les deux enlevant leurs casques tout en restant dessus. Elles prirent un talkie-walkie afin de joindre Marcus pour qu'il leur ouvre.

\- Salut Marcus, c'est Clarke, commença la jeune femme après avoir entendu le grésillement prouvant l'activation de la radio de l'homme. Tu m'entends ?

\- Salut Clarke ! Eut-elle comme réponse, échangeant un regard avec la brune en ne reconnaissant pas la voix de l'homme. C'est Shaw, je vous ouvre et appel Marcus pour qu'il vous rejoigne aux portes.

\- Parfait, merci, répondit la blonde en voyant les portes s'ouvrir mécaniquement, entrant avec la moto dès que possible et la mettant à l'arrêt dans l'entrée.

\- Clarke ! La salua joyeusement Nathan Miller qui était non loin des portes dès qu'il la vie. Jolie moto !

\- Salut Miller, j'espère que tu vas bien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, merci. Oh, bonjour Alicia, ajouta-t-il de manière un peu plus neutre à l'attention de la jeune femme. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vue !

\- Pas de problème, bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire virant un peu à la grimace en ayant entendu "son" nom.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire, ce qui déstabilisa Nathan, ce dernier ne comprenant pas. La jeune femme lui fit signe de laisser tomber et posa son regard sur Lexa qui bougonna un peu, la faisant encore plus rire.

En effet, personne ici n'était au courant que Lexa avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, ils pensaient encore qu'elle était seulement Alicia. Et même en sachant ça, certains de ses guerriers ne purent s'empêcher de se prosterner légèrement à son passage.

Miller les entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre Marcus dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Ce dernier était le seul à avoir était mis au courant du retour de la Commandante, pour des raisons pratique. Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle, le dirigeant temporaire était seul et Nathan sorti tout de suite, retournant à son poste.

\- Bonjour Marcus ! Lui dit Clarke avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, Tout vas bien ?

La jeune femme lui faisant signe que oui avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers la brune.

\- _Heya, Heda_, lui dit-il avec un sourire plein de respect.

-_ Heya,_ _Markus_, lui répondit la Commandante également avec un sourire en lui tendant son avant-bras, qu'il serra tout de suite.

\- Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il, mais je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir ! Tout va bien, j'espère ?

\- Nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de venir jusqu'à il y a quelques heures à peine, l'en informa Lexa. Sinon on peut dire que tout vas bien, mit à part quelques blessés suite aux tensions.

\- J'ai décidé de la sortir de là-bas pour qu'on se change les idées, ajouta Clarke avec un sourire en coin. Donc on a fait une balade en moto et on a décidé de venir ici.

\- En moto ? Dit l'homme un haussant un sourcil avec un sourire. J'aimerais beaucoup la voir plus tard si c'est possible. Mais j'imagine que si vous êtes ici, vous avez d'autres choses à faire.

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit la brune. Nous sommes surtout venus pour voir si tout allait bien et avoir un endroit où passer tranquillement la nuit. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.

\- Absolument pas ! Rétorqua Marcus avec un sourire. Vous êtes ici chez vous, toutes les deux ! D'ailleurs, tu veux toujours que personne ne sache qui tu es vraiment ?

\- Je pensais annoncer ça au repas, ce soir, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Allez-vous installer dans la chambre de Clarke et vous reposer alors, leur proposa-t-il avec un sourire. On se voit plus tard.

Toutes les deux prirent donc cette direction et purent profiter de l'eau chaude de leur douche. En sortant, elles en profitèrent pour se changer, Clarke ayant laissé des affaires à elle ici.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, commença Clarke. Tu m'as bien dit que ça fait des années que la situation est comme ça ? Que les morts se relèvent ?

Sa compagne acquiesçant, elle continua ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'il y en ait encore autant du coup ? Parce que vu le nombre que vous avez dû tuer… Rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu en a tué plus d'une dizaine seule ! Donc depuis des années, je n'imagine pas combien tout les survivants ont pu en tuer au total.

\- Pour tout te dire, lui répondit la Commandante, il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais réellement posé la question. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Je pense qu'on les voit souvent en groupe et que ça fausse peut-être bien la vision du nombre qu'il reste. De toute façon, maintenant qu'on a des guerriers plus qu'entrainés ici, j'imagine qu'ils ne vont plus continuer d'exister très longtemps. Reste le problème de la transformation à la mort… Mais ça n'en représentera plus autant que ça.

Elles profitèrent d'être dans un lieu sécurisé où elles ne risquaient pas d'être prises à parti dans une bagarre pour se reposer, restant seules, puis allant échanger avec les habitants.

Marcus avait fait du bon travail depuis son arrivée, mais Lexa avait envie de plus pour cet endroit, elle voulait que tous puissent vivre au même endroit, ensemble. Mais où ? L'usine était très bien, mais elle commençait à ne plus être assez grande, alors s'il fallait rajouter tout ceux dans l'Eligius… Et ce dernier était également très bien, conférents plus de sécurité qu'elle n'aurait pensé et de technologie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, dès que la situation à l'usine se serait calmée, elle y réfléchira très sérieusement.

Puis vint l'heure du diner et Lexa fit en sorte de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle quand elle eut l'attention de tous, vous me connaissez, mais je pense que je dois me représenter à vous une nouvelle fois. Je m'appelle Alicia Clarke et je suis en charge de la Coalition, qui abrite maintenant un petit nombre des votre. Mais pas seulement.

Certains qui ne la connaissait pas bien lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et la remercierai, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

_-_ Je suis aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Dont je n'en avais aucunement conscience depuis très récemment. _Ai laik Leksa Kom Trikru, ai gonplei ste nou odon nowe, "_Je suis la Lexa du Peuple des Arbres, mon combat n'est pas encore terminé", déclara Lexa. Et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, mon peuple, _ai gona "mes guerriers". _J'espère que vous aussi.

A peine eut-elle fini sa courte tirade, que des cris de joie éclatèrent et que son nom fut scandé de toutes les manières possible. _Heda, Heda, Heda nou ste daun ! En's bilaik nemiyon ! "La Commandante n'est pas morte ! C'est un miracle !"_. Lexa ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier et Clarke se rapprocha d'elle après avoir croisé son regard en lui prenant la main, souriant. _Ste kiken Heda, ste kiken Wanheda ! "Longue vie à la Commandante, longue vie à la Commandante de la Mort!"_, purent-elles entendre par la suite.

Suite à ça, une fête fut organisé en leur honneurs du mieux qu'il fut possible de le faire. Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Son peuple était plus qu'heureux de la revoir, mais surtout ils acceptèrent Clarke à ses côtés. Elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'ils ne la voient comme une faiblesse ou une menace.

Elle croisa le regard de sa compagne qui discutait un peu plus loin, tandis qu'elle même était avec certains de ses guerriers, et la blonde lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, ce dernier encore plus flamboyant et heureux.


	40. Earthquake

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, nous ne sommes pas lundi. Et je suis également extrêmement en retard !

Je m'en excuse. Ces derniers temps je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde pour travailler sur l'histoire, et j'ai donc perdu peu à peu mon avance...

Je vais faire mon maximum pour reprendre le rythme de publication habituel, mais je ne peux pas encore vous promettre de chapitre pour lundi...

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez malgré tout toujours envie de suivre l'histoire, parce que moi j'ai toujours envie de l'écrire !

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

\- Je te remercie encore une fois de nous avoir accueillis de cette manière, _Markus_, lui dit la Commandante.

\- Ne me remercie pas _Heda_, c'est normal. Tu es ici chez toi autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, lui répondit l'homme brun avec un sourire plein de bienveillance.

\- Alors j'aimerais que tu m'appelle Lexa, dans ce cas-là, lui rétorqua-t-elle également avec un sourire.

Kane lui fit un signe de tête respectueux, accompagné d'un grand sourire.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail ici, reprit la brune. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester éloigné d'Abby, je veux faire plus pour mon peuple. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour rétablir les choses…

\- Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut, Lexa, lui dit l'homme avec un sourire doux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es la Commandante. Je te dirais bien de prendre soin des Griffin pendant que je ne suis pas là, mais je sais que tu le feras quoi qu'il en soit sans que je n'aie à te le demander.

La jeune femme brune lui fit un sourire, tandis que Clarke venait à ses côtés après être allé saluer quelques personnes.

\- Tu es prête, _ai Niron _? Lui demanda la _Trikru _en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Oui, tout est bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à dire au revoir à Marcus, répondit-elle avec un sourire en regardant l'homme.

\- Parfait, je vais vous laisser et aller tout ranger sur la moto alors, _Leidon Markus "Aurevoir"_, dit la jeune femme.

\- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout rangé ! Lui dit rapidement sa compagne avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en allant prendre l'homme dans ses bras, arrachant un soupire à la brune qui lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait elle-même avant de partir.

Après les derniers au revoir, les deux jeunes femmes se remirent en selle, la Griffin prenant la direction de la Coalition. Toutes deux ne pouvaient malgré leur certitude, ou en tout cas leur espoir, que tout se passerait bien avoir une once d'inquiétude les traverser. Et Lexa ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la création de la _Kongeda _d'origine et les difficultés qu'elle avait eu. Mais maintenant tout était différent, les deux groupes la connaissant bien. Il lui semblait maintenant tout de même bien plus facile de faire s'entendre les deux groupes.

Cette fois-ci, elles ne firent aucun arrêt, pressées de rentrer chez elles, malgré les tensions qu'elles savaient y régner. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le portail, Lexa fit un signe de main et l'accès leur fut ouvert. Clarke ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre dans le garage, ralentissant à peine. Elle arrêta l'engin et toutes les deux descendirent avant d'enlever leurs casques.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda la brune à sa compagne en voyant qu'elle faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Lex'. Seulement… Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être rentrée, mais je préfèrerais que les choses soient un peu plus tranquilles…

\- Moi aussi… Soupira la brune. Je te promets que je vais faire le maximum et tout mon possible pour que la situation soit réglée rapidement.

\- Salut ! S'exclama Raven en approchant d'elles. Vous avez fait une bonne balade ?

\- On peut dire ça, lui répondit la Griffin. Nous sommes passés par le vaisseau un petit moment avant de revenir. Mais j'imagine qu'il est possible que Shaw te l'ait déjà dit !

Raven eut soudain l'air perturbé et détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Raven ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils sous la surprise.

\- On va dire que depuis que je suis arrivée ici, Miles et moi ne nous sommes pas trop parlés… J'ai beaucoup trop à faire ici pour ça.

\- Raven ! Tu peux prendre un peu de temps pour toi ! S'exclama Lexa, l'engueulant gentiment. Fait des pauses tout de même.

\- Je crois que le problème n'est pas le temps, Lex', lui dit la blonde en observant son amie qui avait encore le regard fuyant. Tu ne veux plus le voir c'est ça ?

Le silence de l'hispanique lui répondit à sa place, Clarke reprit donc la parole.

\- Souviens-toi que nous sommes là, lui dit-elle en venant mettre sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Mais si tu ne lui as pas encore dit, fait le Raven. Ne le laisse pas espérer éternellement quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas avoir. Parce qu'il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles hier et je pense qu'il n'a pas du tout conscience de la situation…

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où je vais pour le moment…

\- Sache que quoi que tu décides, on sera là pour toi Raven, lui dit Lexa très sincèrement. Et je veux aussi que tu sache et que tu es d'une très grande aide ici pour tout le monde. Et que je t'en remercie profondément.

Raven les remercia d'un grand sourire avant de repartir à ses occupations et elles sortirent donc avec toutes leurs affaires en direction de leurs appartements. Sur le chemin elles croisèrent les personnes qu'elles rencontraient.

Lexa se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table, mais sans pourtant perdre de sa stature.

\- Déjà fatiguée ? Lui demanda sa compagne en rigolant légèrement, venant prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Oui, je sens que ça va être le bordel… Se plaignit-elle.

En passant dans les couloirs, elles avaient été arrêtées plusieurs fois. La plupart des personnes les avaient salués, mais d'autres avaient été bien moins cordiales. Elles avaient pu ressentir la tension qui était complètement palpable et s'étaient toutes les deux dépêchés de rejoindre leurs quartiers.

\- Ca va aller, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit la blonde. Et n'oublie surtout pas que je suis là.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'installant lourdement sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de la Griffin. Tu diras à Madi de venir manger avec nous tout à l'heure.

Clarke était dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Raven, Echo et les deux Blake dans un des salons. Lexa l'avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant, peu après leurs arrivées, pour aller s'entretenir avec Victor et Althéa afin d'apaiser les tensions au maximum.

\- Connasse ! Lui lança un homme en passant très rapidement à côté d'elle.

\- Génial… Murmura-t-elle en soupirant, continuant son chemin.

La blonde n'avait absolument aucun doute que l'insulte lui avait bien été adressée à elle, l'homme l'ayant regardé fixement dans les yeux. Mais elle avait laissé passer sans rien dire, ne voulant pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu inutilement alors que Lexa essayait actuellement de calmer tout ça.

\- Salut Clarke ! L'accueilli joyeusement la jeune Blake quand elle entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Salut tout le monde, leur répondit la blonde avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace, prenant place lourdement dans le canapé entre Octavia et Raven, Echo et Bellamy étant en face.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le seul homme du groupe en fronçant les sourcils, étonné du comportement de son amie.

\- Ca devrait aller, ne t'inquiète pas, Bell', lui répondit la blonde. J'ai simplement l'impression que les tensions deviennent plus fortes, mais Lexa va arranger ça rapidement.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils recommencent encore à nous regarder de travers… Annonça Octavia.

\- Clarke… Toi et Lexa savez que si c'est vraiment nécessaire… Commença le brun avec un air sérieux avant d'être coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Je sais Bellamy, reprit rapidement Clarke en regardant autour d'elle discrètement, pour être certaine que personne n'ait pu ou même ne puisse les entendre. Mais je suis sûre, je l'espère en tout cas, que cette fois on pourra résoudre la situation dans le calme et la paix.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du restant de la matinée à discuter en se changeant le plus possible les idées, essayant de faire abstraction de la situation qui régnait actuellement au sein de la Coalition.

Plus tard, Clarke les quitta pour regagner ses appartements ou Lexa et Madi devait la retrouver. Et ce qu'elle avait vécu plus tôt dans la journée et avait pensé être seulement un cas isolé se révélait finalement ne pas en être un. Sur le chemin du retour, qui n'était pourtant pas très long, pas moins de trois personnes l'avait insulté. Cette fois encore, elle avait gardé son calme et n'avait pas réagi, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Quand la blonde passa la porte, Lexa qui venait d'arriver pu l'entendre soupirer bruyamment et se rapprocha donc d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Clarke ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant, la voyant assez agitée.

\- Rien, tout va bien, lui répondit sa compagne avec un sourire qui sembla tout de suite faux à ses yeux.

\- Clarke… _Ai Niron_, tu ne peux pas me mentir, tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui redemanda la brune en lui prenant les mains.

\- Je me suis fait insulter plusieurs fois ce matin, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien de grave, lui révéla finalement la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ? Rétorqua la Commandante en serrant fortement la mâchoire. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien d'important Lexa ! Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Il y a plus important pour le moment.

\- Non, c'est important, _Klark _! Déclara la jeune femme avec hargne. Ils ne peuvent pas te traiter de cette manière ! Qu'ils me regardent de travers passe encore pour l'instant, je leur laisse un peu de temps, _ba nou bilaik emo jomp on yu _! "_Mais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi!"._

\- Comment ça s'est passé toi ? Lui demanda la blonde dans une tentative de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Althéa et Victor m'ont semblé raisonnables, donc je pense que ça va se calmer.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose, la situation va devenir un peu plus vivable… Dit la blonde.

Quelques temps passèrent, où la situation stagna sans forcément s'améliorer. Il n'était pas rare que Clarke subisse encore des insultes et elle se retint avec difficulté de ne pas répliquer. Elle n'osa pas en reparler à Lexa, de peur que sa réaction ne soit pire que la dernière fois. Cette dernière se douta ce pend que le problème subsistait, mais ne dit rien, respectant le silence de sa compagne. Elle fit cependant son possible pour accompagner le plus possible la blonde.

Cependant, ce jour-là Lexa avait eu une réunion de dernière minute avec ses amis afin d'encore un peu calmer les choses. La Griffin avait de son côté convenu d'aller voir l'entrainement et d'en profiter pour discuter avec les autres. Elle était donc sur le chemin du lieu, quand elle eut une sensation désagréable, comme si on la suivait.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme derrière elle, une lame à la main. Elle fit donc en sorte de reculer brusquement.

\- On se calme, déclara la blonde en levant les mains. Tu ne veux pas faire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Répliqua l'homme face à elle. Depuis que tu es là tout part en vrille ! Alicia ne sait même plus qui elle est ! Alors je vais te tuer.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, dit Clarke en essayant de le calmer en le voyant se rapprocher un peu. Je t'assure que ça ne sert à rien et que tu te trompes sur tout ça. Tu ne sais pas tout.

\- Que je me trompe ?! Hurla l'homme plein de haine en brandissant son couteau dans tous les sens. J'en sais assez ! Vous êtes arrivés en vous pavanant comme si vous étiez chez vous, nous réduisant à de simple merde alors qu'on est pour la plupart ici depuis le début de cet endroit. Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Juste écouter jusqu'à que vous nous obligiez tous à partir ?

\- Je te le répète, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, déclara une nouvelle fois calmement mais fermement Clarke.

L'homme en face d'elle ne semblait pourtant absolument pas vouloir se calmer, rien de ce qu'elle ne disait n'avait d'effet sur lui. Il lui faisait penser à Emerson, plein de rage et totalement incapable de revenir à la raison. Et à ce moment, en ayant déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle espérait de tout cœur que quelqu'un allait arriver dans le couloir et pourrait lui faire retrouver la raison et que la situation ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

L'homme semblait pourtant ne pas se clamer, décidant subitement de se jeter vers la blonde avec son couteau devant lui. La jeune femme l'évita de justesse, mais son assaillant ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

Clarke ne put esquiver le coup et la lame fini par couper net dans son flanc, celle-ci lâchant un hurlement en portant la main à la blessure et en s'éloignant de l'assaillant. Dans un geste de défense, elle répliqua en mettant un coup avec son coude à l'homme qui se rapprocha et elle put entendre un craquement sinistre suivit d'un cri tandis qu'il lâcha le poignard.

\- Espèce de salope, tu penses que tu es capable de me résister ? Ricana-t-il néanmoins en posant sa main sur son nez cassé et dégoulinant, avant de se jeter sur elle sans plus réfléchir.

La blonde savait que si elle ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir, elle n'en sortirait pas vainqueur, elle profita donc de l'erreur de l'homme pour le faire tomber et récupérer rapidement le couteau dans le but de le blesser en se jetant sur lui. Elle le blessé au bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, mais cependant, il lui attrapa de justesse le bras et envoya la lame valser plus loin.

En désespoir de cause, elle se jeta sur lui pour le frapper à main nue, mais il lui mit un coup de poing, lui ouvrant l'arcade, ce qui fit tituber la jeune femme avant qu'il ne la rattrape pour lui remettre un coup. Ce dernier n'atteint finalement pas sa cible, Clarke ayant entré sa main dans la blessure dégoulinante de sang présente sur le bras de l'homme.

Il se reprit et la jeta finalement durement au sol avant de se mettre sur elle, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. La blonde ne pu donc rien faire du tout tendit qu'elle sentait la main de son assaillant sur sa gorge se resserrer peu à peu, comme s'il voulait profiter du moment présent pour la faire souffrir le plus possible.

\- Je vais te tuer, déclara-t-il lentement avec un air fou. Et après, je tuerais ta jolie petite fille. Puis on se débarrassera de vous tous.

La jeune Griffin respirait difficilement, mais l'entendre parler de Madi de cette manière lui redonna l'énergie de regarder autour d'elle pour essayer de s'en sortir, au moins le temps que quelqu'un puisse mettre fin à la folie furieuse de celui qui l'avait attaqué. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le poignard avec lequel l'homme l'avait attaqué non loin d'elle et tendis donc le bras vainement pour l'attraper. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir y arriver, les points noirs commençant à danser en nombre devant elle.

\- Clarke ! Entendit-elle hurler de peur une voix de l'autre bout du couloir, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître à n'importe qu'elle moment, peu importe l'endroit ou la situation. Dégage de là, toi espèce de connard ! J'arrive Clarke, tiens bon !

Très rapidement, les points noirs se firent plus présents et la jeune femme se senti suffoquer de plus en plus. Cependant, elle était d'une certaine manière rassurée d'entendre que Lexa était présente, elle ne le laisserait pas toucher à Madi. En aucun cas, elle en était sûre. Elle savait que la brune tuerait l'homme sans lui laisser une seule chance.

Alors, mue par un instant de survie qu'elle ne savait plus avoir à ce moment et ne voulant pas que Lexa se mette encore plus en porte à faux avec les habitants de la Coalition, elle attrapa difficilement le couteau avec les dernières forces restantes dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Puis d'un geste rapide et franc, elle poignarda violemment le cou de l'homme, le couteau dans sa carotide, alors qu'elle se sentait perdre pied et suffoquer de plus en plus tandis qu'il ne desserrait pas son emprise. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre Lexa se rapprocher d'elle en courant et hurlant son nom, avant de sombrer complètement dans l'obscurité la plus profonde.

Quand Lexa avait vu sa compagne à terre à l'autre bout du couloir et en train d'être étranglé, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle s'était mise à courir en hurlant. Elle avait pu voir la blonde suffoquer mais trouver la force de poignarder son assaillant. Mais au moment où elle arriva à la hauteur de Clarke, celle-ci ferma les yeux.

\- Clarke ! S'écria Lexa en venant se mettre auprès d'elle après avoir mis un violent coup de poing en plein visage à l'homme, puis le jetant par terre loin d'elles. Regarde-moi !

Elle n'avait pas pris une seul seconde pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts de l'homme, qui de toute façon vu le sang perdu allait mourir très rapidement.

\- Althéa ! Ne reste pas planté là bordel ! Prévient Abby ! S'écria la Commandante.

Cette dernière prit une demi-seconde pour être certaine que son amie avait suivi son ordre, avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde pour voir si elle respirait.

\- Bordel, Clarke... J'ai besoin de toi, ne me lâche pas maintenant... Se désola Lexa en ne sentant plus respirer la femme qu'elle aimait.

Quelques instants passèrent, quand tout d'un coup la Commandante entendit un raffut pas possible de l'autre côté du couloir et leva la tête. Elle soupira légèrement de soulagement en voyant arriver à ses côtés Abby et derrière elle Bellamy et Octavia.

\- Vite Abby ! Lui dit la _Trikru_ avec crainte. Je crois qu'elle ne respire plus !

La chirurgienne se pencha sur sa propre fille, tout aussi inquiète que la jeune brune mais essayant de la cacher du mieux possible en regardant l'état de Clarke.

\- Elle respire encore, Lexa, même si c'est beaucoup trop faible. Il faut la conduire tout de suite à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse améliorer son état.

Lexa complètement sous le choc se pencha vers la Griffin qui était au sol pour la porter, mais avec difficulté.

\- Laisse-moi faire, Lexa, lui dit Bellamy avec douceur en prenant son amie des bras de la Commandante.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie se fit en silence et très rapidement, la dirigeante de la Coalition restant le plus proche possible de la blessée. Puis Abby fit installer Clarke dans un lit et demanda à ceux qui n'étaient pas nécessaire de partir, se mettant à l'œuvre pour soulager et sauver sa fille.

Les heures étaient passées et la jeune femme brune n'avait pas quitté une seul seconde le chevet de la blonde.

\- _Heda, _la salua Indra en venant à sa rencontre, posant rapidement son regard sur la blessé. Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de découvrir si ce _Branwada_ a agi seul ou non.

\- Alors cherchez mieux ! S'écria la dite Commandante avec un regard noir pour sa Générale.

Elle avait croisé la femme basanée au moment où sa compagne avait été conduite à l'infirmerie et lui avait donné comme mission prioritaire de savoir si d'autres avait cherché à attenter à la vie de la jeune blonde.

\- _Moba, Heda... _S'excusa platement la guerrière en baissant les yeux, sous la colère de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser Indra... Lui répondit la brune avec un soupir en la regardant rapidement. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.

\- Cependant, il y a une piste que nous n'avons pas suivie, _Heda... Ai was ony tod bilaik nau, ba somon herd Victor en Althea spik gon an atak ona Wanheda. "On me l'a dit seulement maintenant, mais quelqu'un a entendu Victor et Althéa parler d'une attaque contre la Commandante de la Mort"._

_\- Joken skrish ! "Putain de merde !" _S'écria Lexa avec rage en se levant. Il fallait que ce soit eux ! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser, bordel !

Elle posa son regard sur le visage blême de sa compagne, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de se tourner vers Indra.

\- Je vais aller chercher Althéa et Victor. Je veux que pendant mon absence tu ne laisses approcher personne mis à part Abby. Et que tu veilles sur Clarke comme si c'était moi. _Ste bilaik klir ? "Est-ce que c'est clair?"._

_\- Sha, Heda. Em ste odi, em ste Wanheda, em ste yu Niron. "Oui, Heda. Elle l'est déjà, elle est Wanheda, elle est la personne que tu aimes."_

\- _Mochof, Indra, _lui répondit-elle touchée par les mots de sa Générale. J'y vais, prends soin d'elle.

Et après un dernier signe de tête, Lexa quitta l'infirmerie pour aller à la recherche de ceux qu'elle considérait récemment encore comme ses amis, la mâchoire serré par la rage. Et dire qu'Althéa avait été avec elle en faisant comme si de rien était quand la blonde avait été attaqué. Elle n'aura pas imaginé pire trahison. Elle alla dans la direction de la salle de réunion, où elle pensait les trouver.

Quand elle entra, seule Althéa était présente et la brune se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

\- Est-ce que Clarke va bien ? Eut-elle à peine le temps de demander avant que l'autre brune n'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui as organisé ça ? Demanda Lexa avec colère à la brune en face d'elle, en la planquant violemment contre le mur.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit les yeux de surprise face à la réaction de la jeune Commandante, alors cette dernière se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, l'obligeant à se plaquer encore plus contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Répond-moi tout de suite Althéa, lui ordonna-t-elle sèchement une nouvelle fois, la mâchoire toujours serrée et la rage dansant cette fois encore plus dans ses yeux si c'était possible.

\- Non ! Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi ! Lui répondit finalement la femme, terrorisée face au regard vert devenu presque noir sous la rage.

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment te croire, Althéa ? Après tous les problèmes que tu as causés ? On m'a dit que tu as parlé d'une attaque contre Clarke !

\- Je te le jure Alicia ! Oui j'y ai pensé ! On y a réfléchi avec Victor ! Mais j'ai laissé tomber l'idée, je te le promets ! Je sais que ça t'aurais fait bien trop de mal… Reconnu son amie, en baissant les yeux et semblant plus que sincère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça bordel ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Lexa toujours avec rage en la lâchant finalement. Je sais qu'on est un peu en désaccord ces derniers temps, mais de là à penser à faire ça !

\- On savait plus quoi faire pour se défendre, Alicia !

\- Mais vous défendre de quoi exactement ?! S'écria violemment la Commandante. Et arrête de m'appeler Alicia, tu comprends seulement quand ça t'arranges que je ne le suis plus complètement. Est-ce que c'est Victor ?

\- Je pensais l'avoir convaincu de ne pas le faire… Lui dit l'ancienne journaliste en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

\- Je t'avertis, Althéa, si jamais Clarke va mal et ne s'en remet pas, je vous tue tout les deux de mes propres mains, déclara Lexa sur un ton très calme mais très sérieux. Et même si elle se réveille et qu'elle va bien, je te promets qu'il y aura des conséquences. Que ce soit pour Victor, mais aussi pour toi. C'est bien clair ?

Après un signe de tête d'Althéa, la jeune brune quitta la salle en claquant la porte avant de prendre sa radio et de l'activer.

\- Bellamy ? Je veux que vous enfermiez Althéa et Victor, lui dit-elle sèchement après que l'homme lui ait confirmé qu'il écoutait. Le plus vite possible. Althéa est dans la salle de réunion, mais il faut que tu envoi quelqu'un chercher Victor.

\- Bien reçu, Lexa, lui répondit l'homme. Octavia est déjà en route vers ta position et je m'occupe de Victor. On se rejoint d'ici quelques minutes devant les cellules.

\- Bellamy... Commença la brune. Merci...

\- C'est normal, lui dit-il avant de couper l'échange.

Comme convenu, la jeune Blake arriva rapidement et s'occupa d'Althéa, qui se défendit mais fini par accepter avec un air penaud en voyant l'air déçu et enragé de la femme qu'elle avait aimé avant que tous n'arrivent.

Quand elles arrivèrent toutes les trois aux cellules, Bellamy était là avec Echo, tenant fermement le Strand. Celui-ci semblait avoir pris des coups, mais il semblait également en avoir donné à voir la lèvre éclatée de l'ancienne guerrière _Azgeda_.

Quand elle le vit, Lexa ne put se retenir et se jeta sur lui, lui donnant une série de violents coups de poing dans le visage. Bellamy fut celui qui l'empêcha de frapper plus longtemps après avoir entendu un sinistre craquement. L'homme avait le visage complètement ensanglanté, le nez brisé, et ce qui lui laisserait surement un beau coquard pendant un moment.

Sous ordre de la brune quand elle se fut reprit, ils furent tout deux jeté dans la cellule aménagée.

\- Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser, commença la Commandante avant de fermer la porte. Vous avez de la chance qu'une partie de moi soi encore Alicia. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, vous seriez tous les deux déjà morts dans d'atroces souffrances que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer.


	41. La tempête continue

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, je n'ai pas encore repris le rythme habituel de publication.

Mais je ne veux pas écrire sans en avoir l'envie, ce qui ajoute un peu au problème de temps.

Une journée de 24h n'est malheureusement pas assez longue !

J'espère que vous avez toujours envie d'avoir la suite de l'histoire, j'ai remarqué que vos réactions étaient un peu moins présentes…

J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira.

* * *

La plus vieille des Griffin avait rassuré la Commandante comme elle l'avait pu, essayant dans la manœuvre de se rassurer elle-même également, cependant la chirurgienne ne savait pas réellement quand et dans quel état Clarke allait bien pouvoir se réveiller.

La vie de la jeune femme n'était en effet pas directement en danger, mais la strangulation avait duré un certain moment et selon la chirurgienne cela pourrait entraîner des séquelles motrices ou neurologiques, comme par exemple une paralysie.

Mais à cet instant précis, même en étant un peu rassuré sur l'état de la blonde, Lexa comprenait maintenant la détresse et la souffrance que sa compagne devait avoir enduré quand elle-même avait été entre la vie et la mort pendant tout ce temps.

Dès lors que la brune avait enfermé Althéa et Victor dans l'une des cellules qui avaient été aménagé dans l'usine, elle était tout de suite retournée auprès de Clarke après être allé chercher Madi. Cette dernière était restée auprès d'elle depuis ce moment précis. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait montré une force incroyable qui rendit extrêmement fière Lexa, avant de finalement ne plus pouvoir tenir face à la douleur de voir sa mère dans cet état et de craquer, se mettant à sangloter, même si elle le fit en silence.

\- Viens là, Madi, lui dit la jeune femme en ouvrant ses bras où la jeune Griffin vint se réfugier pour trouver du réconfort et se rassurer, la plus vieille commençant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. Tu sais que ta mère est forte. Elle ne va pas se laisser mettre à terre comme ça. Pas aussi facilement. Elle va se battre. Comme elle l'a toujours fait.

\- Je sais, lui répondit la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux avant de tomber complètement endormit dans les bras rassurants de la Commandante que la jeune fille avait appris à encore plus apprécier cette dernière si c'était possible.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts garda un moment la jeune fille dans ses bras, se rassurant aussi elle-même de cette manière. La _Louwoda Kliron _avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie. Et même si Lexa n'était pour l'instant pas encore prêtre à le reconnaître devant quiconque, elle en était venue à la considérer comme étant sa propre fille.

La Commandante avait convoqué il y a quelque temps tous les autres pour qu'ils la rejoignent dans l'une des pièces attenantes à l'infirmerie. Ces derniers ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, ainsi que Raven qui avait accepté de veiller sur les deux Griffin pour elle pendant le temps qu'elle devrait passer loin du chevet de Clarke. Quelques instants plus tard et un peu avant l'heure convenue, l'hispanique entra dans la pièce et vint vers elle, posant une main réconfortante qu'elle serra sur l'épaule de la femme qu'elle avait tant crainte et détesté dans le passé, mais qui contre toute attente était devenue son amie.

\- Vous tenez le coup ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller la plus jeune qui était encore dans les bras de Lexa.

\- Pour l'instant oui, ça peut aller... Madi m'impressionne, elle fait face comme elle peut… Lui répondit-elle de la même manière. Je te laisse veiller sur Clarke et la S_trikon, _je vais y aller. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là.

Après un signe de tête positif de la Reyes à qui elle savait pouvoir faire confiance, cette dernière s'installa sur l'une des chaises libres, puis la femme aux yeux verts se leva avec Madi toujours dans ses bras, avant de réinstaller le plus confortablement possible la jeune fille toujours endormie dans le fauteuil.

La _Trikru_ déposa un baiser léger sur le front de la petite brune avant d'en faire de même sur celui de sa compagne, puis de sortir après un dernier signe à l'attention de Raven.

Quand la brune entra dans la salle où elle avait dit aux autres de venir, tous ceux à qui elle l'avait demandé étaient déjà présents.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si vous êtes tous au courant, au moins des circonstances, mais Clarke a été attaqué. Heureusement sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais elle est à l'infirmerie dans un mauvais état, commença-t-elle de but en blanc sans perdre de temps. Et c'est Victor qui en est à l'origine, ainsi qu'en partie Althéa. Donc pour le moment, je les ai fait enfermer tous les deux dans une des cellules le temps de décider quoi faire d'eux.

Sa déclaration provoqua de vives réactions, majoritairement de colère, de toute part. Ils avaient maintenant presque déjà tous appris pour l'état de la blonde, mais les choses ayant eu lieu très rapidement, ils ne savaient pas qui en était vraiment à l'origine. Seulement que l'assaillant était mort, la Griffin ayant essayé au mieux de se protéger.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu penser à faire ça ! S'énerva John, ce qui rajouta à l'étonnement général, car il était rare de voir l'ancien policier dans cet état, même pour ceux le connaissant depuis le plus longtemps. Qu'ils ne soient pas en accord avec la façon dont tu gères ce qui se passe, c'est une chose. Mais mettre en place un assassinat en est une autre ! Encore plus sur Clarke ! Ils savent très bien que tu ne laisseras pas ça impuni.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Demanda Morgan avec calme, une fois que le cow-boy se calma un peu quand June lui prit la main. As-tu décidé de quelque chose ?

\- Pas encore, lui répondit Lexa avec assurance. Mais comme là dit John, il est sûr et certain qu'il y aura des conséquences pour tous les deux, surtout pour Victor.

Et effectivement, personne ne doutait que les conséquences pourraient être très lourdes, puisque tous les deux avaient attaqué lâchement Clarke, par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Ceux qui connaissaient Lexa depuis le plus longtemps savaient que ce pourrait être terrible, la seule chose qui pourrait jouer en leurs faveurs était que la jeune femme ait gardé une part d'Alicia. Tous savaient également, certains plus que d'autres et d'expérience, que c'était bien la dernière chose à faire pour garder l'amitié, la reconnaissance et la confiance de la brune.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont bien assez eu le temps de monter la tête d'autre habitants en secret jusqu'à maintenant, reprit la Commandante. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous d'être extrêmement et le plus vigilant possible sur ce qui se passe ici. John et Bellamy, je veux que vous renforciez la sécurité avec Indra. C'est une décision temporaire pour le moment, mais je veux que tous ceux qui posent le moindre problème soient enfermés. Tout de suite et sans appel.

Elle observa chacune des personnes présentes pour avoir leur ressenti face à ce qu'elle venait de déclarer et fut agréablement surprise. Tous avaient l'air parfaitement en accord avec sa décision, alors qu'elle avait pensé que ce serait plutôt le contraire. Que certains pourrait penser qu'elle était trop extrême et qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Alors elle était très heureuse d'avoir toujours leur confiance.

\- Pour ce qui est de Victor et Althéa, sincèrement je n'ai vraiment pas encore décidé de quoi faire, leur dit-elle après un moment de réflexion. Je vais aller les voir, du moins Althéa pour l'instant. Parce que je crois que si je vois Victor et qu'il est en face de moi, je serais capable de lui refaire le portrait une nouvelle fois. Je pense que je vais laisser sortir Althéa si elle a compris et que tout se passe bien. Bellamy, John ? Vous pouvez venir avec moi ?

Les deux hommes acquiesçant et se rapprochant d'elle, Lexa se prépara également à quitter la salle.

\- Merci à tous de votre soutien, ajouta la brune avant de sortir. Je l'apprécie sincèrement et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Sur ses mots où tous purent ressentirent sa sincérité, tous les trois sortirent pour se rendre vers l'endroit où était les deux détenus.

Le chemin se passa en silence, les deux hommes ayant bien compris que la Commandante ne voulait pas particulièrement discuter ou être dérangée dans le fil de ses pensées. Une fois arrivés devant la cellule dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux "renégats", John qui avait gardé la clé puisque Bellamy lui avait donné, ouvrit la porte.

\- Sortez Althéa de là et amenez là dans la cellule d'à côté, ordonna la brune avant de se rendre dans la cellule indiquée après un signe de tête positif des deux hommes à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte en face de laquelle Lexa s'était assise s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'ancienne journaliste qui n'osa pas lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit la jeune femme en montrant la chaise qu'elle avait disposé au préalable de l'autre côté de la table, d'une voix calme mais qui sonnait clairement comme un ordre. Est-ce que ces quelques heures ont pu te calmer ?

La brune aux cheveux court regarda la table fixement en se tortillant les doigts, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard vert de celle qui avait été son amie, mais qu'elle se rendait compte avoir maintenant peut-être perdue. Un moment passa, sans qu'aucune des deux ne disent ne serait-ce qu'un mot, Lexa se contentant de lancer un regard à la femme, tout en essayant de garder son calme alors qu'elle sentait la colère et la déception prendre le dessus.

\- Dis-moi que je peux toujours te faire confiance Althéa, lui demanda la brune avec un regard dans lequel pouvait être perçu une once d'espoir, mais une voix claire, dénuée de toute émotion et plus que ferme.

Le silence fut cependant le seul à lui répondre, avant que la plus vieille ne relève la tête et que leurs deux regards ne se croisent finalement.

\- Elle n'a apporté que du malheur depuis son arrivé, Alicia ! Elle a tué cet homme sans même y réfléchir ! S'exclama violement Althéa, voulant faire entendre raison à son amie.

\- Parce que toi tu n'as jamais tué personne ? Lui rétorqua sèchement la Commandante, la colère faisant maintenant danser ses iris vertes. C'est toi et Victor qui avez fait ça ! Clarke a dû le tuer pour survivre ! Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire au nomment où elle le devait. Et ça à cause de vous deux !

\- Ah oui ? Et toutes les autres personnes qu'elle a tuées avant d'arriver ici ? Répliqua à son tour l'ancienne journaliste. C'est une tueuse ! Elle est complétement tarée ! Il faut s'en débarrasser, Alicia.

Lexa devait admettre qu'il était vrai que Clarke avait commis un certain nombre de morts, un grand nombre de morts même. Ses propres guerriers, trois cents d'eux, étaient morts brûlés vifs pour la plupart. Mais cela parce que la jeune femme n'avait eu d'autre choix à ce moment-là, que de tuer les personnes essayant d'attenter à la vie de ses compagnons et amis, ainsi qu'à sa propre vie.

Les _Maunons_, morts eux à cause des radiations causés par la blonde, avaient dû mourir pour que la Griffin puisse sauver son peuple d'un futur fait seulement de souffrance et de haine, mais surtout de morts pour la plupart. Sauvant ainsi dans une certaine mesure le peuple Natif.

Finn était lui aussi mort de la main même de la blonde, qui l'avait fait par miséricorde pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir du châtiment qui l'attendait de toute façon. Un châtiment qui était une torture longue et violente, qui lui était réservé par les guerriers Natifs.

Oui, il est vrai que Clarke avait beaucoup tué, il aurait été complètement faux et inexact de dire le contraire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été, et était toujours, surnommée _Wanheda_. La Commandante de la Mort.

Mais elle n'avait jamais mis fin à la vie de quelqu'un par envie, pas une seule fois. Elle regrettait d'ailleurs dans une certaine mesure tous les décès qu'elle avait pu causer, même ceux des pires être qui pouvaient exister, comme Cage ou Emerson par exemple. Et c'est ce qui définissait qui elle était vraiment.

La Commandante ne pourrait jamais laisser dire qui que ce soit que la jeune femme était quelqu'un de mauvais. Et encore moins laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à elle de cette manière. Peu importe qui cela pouvait bien être.

Elle avait retrouvé la femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle pensait avoir abandonné ce jour-là quand elle avait perdu la vie, à cause d'une balle qui était initialement destinée à la blonde. Alors elle ne laisserait rien ni personne ne les séparer, pas cette fois.

Plus jamais elle ne laisserait arriver ce qui était arrivé. Titus avait profité du fait qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour essayer d'attenter à la vie de celle qu'elle aimait. Plus personne ne le ferait, pas même ceux qui avait pu être ses amis. Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire pour que sa compagne demeure en sécurité.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Althéa, la menaça Lexa froidement et avec lenteur en se rapprochant de la jeune femme face à elle et qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille. Clarke n'a jamais tué par plaisir, bien au contraire. Elle y a été forcée. Souvent par moi-même si tu veux tout savoir. Et cette fois, ça a été par vous deux. A cause de vous, elle a dû tuer quelqu'un. Je te le redis encore une fois, une dernière fois je l'espère, je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, est-ce c'est bien clair pour toi ?

La jeune Commandante laissa un instant passer, avant de reprendre la parole quand elle se fut calmée légèrement, toisant toujours la brune aux cheveux courts d'un regard aussi froid et calme qu'auparavant.

\- Que tu sois mon amie ou non n'y change rien, Althéa, si tu fais du mal à Clarke d'une quelconque manière tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer. Tu penses peut-être en connaissant le passé de Clarke qu'elle est la plus dangereuse, mais rappelle-toi bien de qui je suis. Rappel toi de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré et de ce qui a suivi. Tu vas retourner encore un peu avec Victor, le temps que tu réfléchisses vraiment à tout ça. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je vais faire de vous deux. Et maintenant je veux que tu m'appelle Lexa. Vous avez malgré tout de la chance qu'une part de moi reste Alicia. Sans ça, Victor serait déjà mort et toi dans un état pitoyable. Maintenant, dégages de ma vue !

\- Je... Alic… Lexa… Je suis désolée... Lui dit la femme avec un air plus que penaud et en détalant rapidement, comprenant que la menace de celle dont elle avait peur d'avoir perdue l'amitié était réelle, que ce n'était pas simplement des paroles dans le vent.

\- Tes excuses ne sont pas suffisantes, Althéa, répliqua rapidement et très sèchement la jeune brune pour qu'elle puisse être entendue.

Quand elle se retrouva toute seule dans la pièce, Lexa s'autorisa à ne plus se montrer aussi forte et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas comment la situation avait pu autant déraper et devenir catastrophique à ce point-là. La femme qu'elle aimait était en ce moment même allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, et elle ne savait pas comment la blonde allait se réveiller. Du moins pas dans quel état.

Et pour rajouter à ça, c'était ses amis eux-mêmes qui étaient les instigateurs et avaient prémédité l'attaque. Deux des personnes dans lesquelles elle avait le plus confiance dans ce monde-là, dans cette vie en tant qu'Alicia. Et la personne qui en avait été l'instigatrice était la personne que la brune connaissait depuis le plus longtemps ici : Victor. Celui qui avait été l'un des plus proches de sa mère depuis que le monde s'était rempli des cadavres errants.

La Commandante prit quelques minutes pour reprendre une façade un peu plus sûre d'elle, avant de sortir de la salle. A l'entrée de celle-ci, les deux hommes à qui elle avait demandé de faire régner l'ordre étaient encore là, semblant l'attendre.

\- Si tu veux en parler… Lui dit John de manière à ce que seules les deux autres personnes à ses côtés ne l'entendent.

\- Merci John, mais ça ne sera pas la peine pour le moment, lui répondit son amie et dirigeante en les quittant après un faible sourire.

La jeune brune se dépêcha de retourner à l'infirmerie perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser. La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était de retourner auprès de Clarke et de Madi. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne fit pas du tout attention à l'homme qui se jeta sur elle avec un poignard dans la main.

Au tout dernier moment, Lexa fit bifurquer le coup qui aurait, si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, dû atterrir en plein dans son crâne, mais qui entailla finalement seulement son bras gauche qu'elle avait positionné en position de bouclier.

De son autre main, elle avait attrapé le bras armé de son assaillant et en profita pour lui tordre le bras violement, un craquement en résultant, qui fut rapidement suivi d'un hurlement de douleur et du tintement à terre du couteau.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle mit un grand coup de pied dans son torse, le projetant contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin sur lequel il s'écrasa lourdement, créant un grand vacarme.

Quand elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, elle le reconnu comme étant un des habitants de la Coalition, qui devait avoir à peu près la quarantaine et avec qui elle avait peu de souvenirs d'avoir déjà échangé, tout au plus quelques mots. Il semblait inconscient, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en voyant la plaie sur son front, qui commençait déjà à prendre des couleurs.

\- Mais quel con… Soupira Lexa en serrant les dents de rage et de douleur, avant de reporter son attention à son bras dont le sang noir s'échappait assez abondement.

Entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher très rapidement d'elle, et dans un instinct de survie la brune attrapa très rapidement le couteau à terre et se retourna en attrapant sans même réfléchir par le cou la personne qui venait d'arriver, mettant la lame sous la gorge de la personne dans le but de la trancher. Cependant, elle mit très vite fin à son action quand elle aperçut la surprise et la peur dans les yeux verts-noisettes de la jeune Blake qui était face à elle. Raven était sur ses talons, surprise également et évaluant rapidement la situation.

\- Excuse-moi Octavia, lui dit rapidement la Commandante en se calmant instantanément sous le choc, elle avait bien failli tuer la jeune femme. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une menace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda l'ancienne _Blodreina_ en fronçant les sourcils en mettant la main sur son cou d'où s'échappa quelques gouttes de sang, puis son regard passant de Lexa à l'homme. On a entendu du bruit, donc on est sorties rapidement de l'infirmerie.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait eu l'audace et la folie, surtout après l'attaque de Clarke, d'attaquer la Commandante, déclara la Reyes qui avait rapidement comprit la situation en observant.

Lexa leur fit un signe de tête que c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de se rapprocher de l'homme pour prendre son pouls.

\- O', est-ce que tu peux l'emmener en cellule ? Lui dit la dirigeante après avoir vu qu'il était toujours vivant.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit la jeune guerrière. C'est juste à côté, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse un tour à l'infir…

\- Non, la coupa rapidement la _Trikru _sur un ton n'appelant aucune révolte. Je demanderai à June d'aller le voir directement. Je ne le veux pas dans l'infirmerie, surtout pas quand Clarke y est. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence s'il m'a attaqué ici. Donc je préfère ne pas prendre de risques pour l'instant.

\- C'est bien compris, répondit la plus jeune des trois femmes en s'inclinant légèrement avant d'appeler l'un des guerriers non loin pour l'aider à transporter l'homme, avant de partir.

\- Va demander à Abby de te soigner ça, Lexa, lui dit l'hispanique en voyant le sang continuer de dégouliner sur son bras et par terre.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme en arrachant un pan de son haut pour faire une sorte de compresse.

\- Hop hop, je suis pratiquement certaine que si Clarke te voit avec ça et pas soigné, elle va très mal le prendre, rétorqua la mécanicienne. Et pense à Madi, je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle va être contente de te voir comme ça.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger Abby inutilement, lui répondit encore une fois la Commandante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Rétorqua la pilote. De toute façon, elle est avec Clarke et Madi en ce moment même.

\- Je vois que tu as réponse à tout… Soupira légèrement d'amusement la jeune femme en se dirigeante vers l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir maintenant ! Lui cria l'hispanique en s'en allant, avec un grand sourire auquel lui répondit Lexa, même si plus faiblement.

Cette dernière se rendit enfin à l'endroit où elle voulait être, après cette désagréable rencontre. Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle se dépêcha de se rendre au chevet de Clarke.

Madi était dans les bras d'Abby, mais quand elle la vit, la jeune fille vint se jeter sur elle avec force. Lexa grimaça de douleur à ce moment, mais pas seulement à cause de son bras. Voir la _Louwoda Kliron_ dans cet état lui fit du mal, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire de plus pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux.

\- Je suis là, _Strikon_, lui chuchota doucement la Commandante en la serrant dans ses bras, la sentant se calmer peu à peu sous l'œil touché d'Abby qui elle 'était arrivée aucunement à calmer sa petite fille. Je suis là. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se Madi se détacha finalement, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le bras de la jeune femme ensanglanté et couvert par un tissu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours de la même manière.

\- Rien, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire rassurant, pendant qu'Abby se rapprochait. Je me suis blessée en m'entrainant.

Madi ne dit rien, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se décala donc pour laisser faire Abby. Cette dernière prit le bras de la jeune femme et l'observa, avant de se diriger vers l'une des armoires à pharmacie et de revenir avec différentes choses.

\- Il faut refermer ça, Lexa, lui dit la chirurgienne en se préparant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Abby, ce n'est rien.

\- Assied-toi, Lexa, lui ordonna la blonde. Ça risque de s'infecter et ma fille va me tuer de ses mains si j'ai le malheur de te laisser dans cet état.

Écoutant la plus vieille, la brune prit un siège non loin et laissa la mère de Clarke nettoyer la plaie qui était plus profonde qu'elle n'avait pu le penser, puis la recoudre avec précision.

\- Voilà, lui dit la chirurgienne en rangeant son matériel. Je sais que le contraire ne te dérangerait pas, mais ça ne laissera pas de trop grosse cicatrice.

\- Merci Abby, lui dit la brune avec un léger sourire. L'état de Clarke a évolué ?

\- Non, mais il n'y a rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant, ne t'en fait pas.

\- C'est bien, hocha la tête Lexa en regardant sa compagne et Madi qui était à côté d'elle, un peu plus loin qu'où elles se trouvaient. Il est possible de déplacer Clarke dans nos appartements ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda la plus vieille étonnée.

\- Parce que je pense qu'elle y sera mieux et surtout plus en sécurité, répondit la Commandante avec un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lexa ? Demanda la plus vieille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je pense que ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui étais la cible initiale de l'attaque de tout à l'heure, répondit encore une fois la brune avec un air grave. Et que peut-être que Clarke est encore en danger, même si j'ai fait enfermé Victor.

\- Lexa, commença Abby d'une voix peu sûre d'elle en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, S'il te plait, ça ne peut pas arriver une deuxième fois…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas Abby, je te le promets, déclara la Commandante fermement avec sérieux en mettant sa main sur le bras de la plus vieille. Je ne laisserais plus personne s'en prendre à Clarke. Même si pour ça je dois donner ma propre vie. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et je suis plus que prête à le refaire si ça peut lui permettre d'être en sécurité. Tu as ma parole, personne ne touchera plus à Clarke ou à Madi. _Ai swega em klin kom yu, ona ai sonraun. "Je te le jure, sur ma vie"._

Un moment de silence se passa, pendant lequel la mère de Clarke jugea les paroles de la jeune femme, ses yeux fixement encrés dans les orbes verts. Et elle put se rendre compte, simplement avec ce regard, que tout ce que la jeune brune venait de dire était la réalité. Qu'elle ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir donné sa vie pour sauver la Griffin et qu'elle le referait sans hésiter une seule seconde si la situation venait à la demander une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci, _Heda_, déclara la compagne de Marcus, les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, Abby. Pas quand nous ne sommes pas en public en tout cas, même si le respect que tu me montre de cette manière me touche.

Lexa coupa sa phrase, hésitant à continuer et dire ce qu'elle voulait dire. Voyant ça, la plus vieille lui laissa le temps.

\- J'ose espérer… Commença la brune peu sûre d'elle, ce qui était assez rare. J'ose espérer que nous soyons une famille et que je puisse te considérer comme telle.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, Lexa, lui répondit la Griffin après un petit moment de silence. Tu es la compagne de Clarke et elle est heureuse avec toi. Et je sais que tu te préoccupe aussi de Madi et qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. Et Marcus te respecte et t'admire énormément également. Il serait compliqué pour moi de te dire le contraire dans un tel cas. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la famille. Si c'est ce que tu veux, en tout cas.

\- Ça l'est, lui répondit la dirigeante avec un sourire. Mais si ça peut rester entre nous…

La plus vieille lui fit un sourire en coin, avant de partir et de la laisser se rapprocher de Clarke et Madi. Elle savait qu'il était compliqué pour Lexa de dire haut et fort ses sentiments, et elle savait que la jeune femme avait dit tout ça parce qu'elle était touchée et préoccupée par la situation. Même si Abby savait que tout ce qui venait d'être dit était entièrement la vérité.

* * *

Merci à tous !

Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?

Quel sort sera réservé à Althéa et à Victor ?

Clarke est-elle toujours en danger ?

Lexa va-t-elle reprendre le contrôle complet de la Coalition et la paix va-t-elle revenir ?

A bientôt !


	42. Vérité dévoilée

Bonjour à tous !

La reprise du rythme n'est pas encore là, mais je m'y attèle !

Un chapitre un peu plus long pour essayer de me faire pardonner.

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre, et à la semaine prochaine. (En principe)

* * *

\- Merci beaucoup, leur déclara Lexa avec un léger sourire.

Bellamy venait de transporter Clarke de l'infirmerie jusqu'à leur quartier avec l'aide d'Octavia pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger sur le chemin. Echo les avait rejoints pendant le chemin et tous les trois étaient en ce moment même autour de la table à boire un verre avec Lexa et Madi dans leurs appartements. Cette dernière avait décidé, après avoir demandé l'autorisation à la Commandante, pour qui ce n'avait pas du tout était nécessaire, de venir se réinstaller avec les deux jeunes femmes. Comme elle l'avait dit à la brune, au moins le temps que sa mère se remette et qu'elle puisse veiller sur elle.

\- C'est normal, répondit Bellamy. Je ne peux pas rester devant pour monter la garde pour le moment, mais je vais mettre en place un roulement, au moins les temps que je te trouve des gardes de confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Bellamy, si je suis là… Commença la brune.

\- Si ça l'est, Lexa, La coupa t'il sans attendre. Je sais que tu peux te défendre, peut-être plus que quiconque ici même, et que tu défendras Clarke. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour te reposer toi aussi et il va falloir que tu gères des choses pour la Coalition. Alors s'il te plait, laisser moi t'ôter le maximum d'inquiétude. Clarke m'en voudrait si elle savait que c'était possible et que je ne le faisais pas.

\- Très bien, concéda la Commandante après avoir échangé un regard avec Madi qui semblait soulagé de ce que venait de dire leur ami. Prends le temps de mettre ça en place, je peux faire sans pour quelques temps.

\- Si ça te vas et que ça ne te déranges pas, je voudrais commencer, _Heda_, déclara Echo avec appréhension. Je resterai devant la porte si tu le veux.

La brune la regarda longuement, se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Si elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour protéger Clarke et Madi. Puis elle se rappela de ce que sa compagne lui avait dit : elle avait changé. Echo n'était plus le loyal et terrible bras droit de la reine Nia. L'époque où elle ne pouvait pas du tout faire confiance à l'_Azgeda_ était révolu. Octavia elle-même, que la jeune femme avait pourtant essayé de tuer plusieurs fois, lui faisait aujourd'hui entièrement confiance. Et il était de même pour Bellamy, pour qui sa sœur était l'une des personnes les plus importantes.

\- Tu peux, _mochof_ Echo, la remercia Lexa en la regardant fixement. Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir me voir quand ton remplaçant sera arrivé ? J'aimerais que l'on discute.

\- _Sha_, _Heda_, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un signe de tête, avec cependant un peu de crainte teintant ses yeux.

Comme convenu, peu après que Raven les ait rejoints et qu'ils aient tous mangé ensemble, les deux Blake et l'hispanique prirent congé des deux brunes, tandis qu'Echo se mit en position devant la porte. Elle avait pour ordre de ne laisser entrer personne en qui elles ne pouvaient avoir confiance et si un quelconque doute venait à se poser, elle devrait contacter la Commande par radio, voir empêcher l'individu d'agir par tous les moyens possibles si cela venait à être nécessaire.

Lexa se rendit donc auprès de Clarke une fois qu'elle eut rapidement rangé, Madi l'ayant déjà devancé. Elles restèrent quelques temps silencieuse côte à côte, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de prendre le temps pour se poser et pouvoir réfléchir. Elle avait demandé à l'ancienne _Azgeda_ de venir la voir parce que depuis un moment elle voulait échanger avec elle à propos de quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose que celle qui avait vécue deux vie n'avait pas voulue admettre, pas même devant Clarke. Et elle était inquiète de la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir réagir face à Echo, si ce qu'elle pensait se révélait être véridique.

Mais ce qui la rassurait en quelque sorte, c'était que Madi serait là non loin et que la jeune fille semblait beaucoup apprécier Echo. Donc elle devrait se forcer à rester calme, pour la jeune fille, si jamais ce qu'elle pensait était bien vrai. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était décevoir Madi voir perdre sa confiance.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Clarke va s'en sortir ? Sans séquelles, je veux dire ? Lui demanda Madi d'une voix blanche dans laquelle perçait cependant de l'inquiétude, la sortant soudainement de ses pensées.

\- J'en suis certaine, répondit Lexa avec un sourire rassurant, même si elle aussi était assez inquiète. Ta mère fait partie des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse et que j'ai pu rencontrer. Alors je pense vraiment que ce sera le cas. Et même si elle a des problèmes, elle se battra et en sortira indemne. Pour toi, parce qu'elle t'aime.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, même si ce n'était plus forcément rare ces derniers temps entre elles deux, la jeune fille vint prendre la Commandante dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui rendre son étreinte et de déposer un baiser affectueux sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dit Madi en continuant de la serrer contre elle. Clarke tient beaucoup à toi et tu la rends heureuse. Je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu gérer le fait que Clarke soit… Que Clarke se soit fait attaquer, sans toi. Alors merci Lexa, vraiment.

La plus vieille était si touchée par les mots de la jeune native, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de laisser malgré elle quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, Madi lui rendit son sourire mais ne dit rien quand elle vit les yeux encore un peu embués de sa Commandante, qui était bien plus que ça pour elle. Elle savait que pour Lexa il était encore compliqué d'assumer entièrement ses sentiments et de les reconnaitre et elle ne voulait donc pas la brusquer en faisait un quelconque commentaire.

Quelques temps plus tard, Lexa entendit du bruit qui semblait provenir du salon, même si celui-ci était très discret et assez étouffé. Elle savait qu'une protection avait été mise en place, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de détacher la sangle de son poignard et de mettre la main dessus quand elle s'y rendit avec précaution.

\- _Moba, Heda, _dit Echo quand elle vit que la brune était sur ses gardes.

\- Ce n'est rien Echo, ne t'excuses pas, lui répondit la plus Commandante en rangeant son poignard. Je suis seulement un peu trop à cran avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit celle qui venait du royaume d'_Azgeda_, avec un regard fuyant. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, installe-toi, dit Lexa en lui montrant le canapé.

La maitresse des lieux vint la rejoindre en prenant place sur ce dernier après être allé chercher une bouteille d'eau et avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

\- _Heda, ai souda tel yu som "je dois te dire quelque chose", _Commença difficilement Echo avec appréhension en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lexa ne le montra pas, mais le même sentiment l'habitait en ce moment même. Elle fit un signe de la main à la guerrière pour que celle-ci continu et dise ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans le passé, des choses que je regrette énormément. Quand j'étais encore aux ordres de la Reine Nia. Et je ne peux pas non plus dire que tout ce que j'ai fait était entièrement de sa faute, car ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai aussi fait des choses par moi-même sans qu'elle ne m'en donne vraiment l'ordre, parce que je savais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

La jeune femme détourna son regard de celui de Lexa et regarda à la place ses pieds, n'osant plus croiser les yeux verts qui semblaient voir complètement en elle.

\- Et je sais qu'avec tout ce que j'ai pu faire, j'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie en ce moment et ici, reprit-elle. J'ai essayé de tuer Octavia à plusieurs reprises et pourtant je suis avec Bellamy. Et elle m'a pardonné aussi. Parce qu'ils sont persuadés que j'ai changé. Et peut-être que c'est le cas, je ne sais pas… _Ba em nou change chit ai don odon "Mais ça ne change pas ce que j'ai fait". _C'est comme si j'avais volé du temps qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je devrais déjà être morte si l'on prend tout en compte. Et je pense que c'est ce qui va bientôt arrivé dès que je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

Un moment passa, pendant lequel Echo déglutit difficilement et où Lexa fut à peu près certaine de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Mais elle pouvait réellement voir la culpabilité qui semblait habiter la femme face à elle. Alors elle se rappela une nouvelle fois qu'elle devait rester calme et ne pas prendre de décision hâtive.

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Costia et ai déposé sa tête sur ton lit, déclara Echo d'une voix tremblante en regardant Lexa fixement, leurs regards encrés chacun dans l'autre.

Lexa fut traversé par un frisson qu'elle ne fut capable de réprimer, serrant la mâchoire. Les mots de l'ancienne espionne tournèrent dans sa tête sans s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle avait pensé se révélait être vrai. Echo avait été celle qui avait mis fin à la vie de la première femme qu'elle ait aimée. Celle dont la mort l'avait brisé complétement à ce niveau-là.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où elle avait rencontré Clarke, la jeune femme qui était tombé du ciel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à la situation, même si elle s'y était attendue. La femme face à elle se leva brusquement du canapé, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, la surprenant.

\- Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, lui dit Echo en la regardant, sachant ce qui allait suivre, ce qui l'attendait, elle y était résolue. Je pourrais dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que c'est Nia qui me l'a ordonné, mais c'est moi qui ai suivi son ordre sans plus y réfléchir… Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu admettre la vérité. De t'avoir dit la vérité, _Heda._

Après ce qui était certainement les derniers mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer, l'ancienne espionne de la Reine Nia ferma les yeux en déglutissant difficilement. Elle espérait que la Commandante mette fin à sa vie rapidement, lui donnant son salue, même si elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui demander une telle chose.

La perte de Costia avait été une telle souffrance pour la jeune femme, l'_Azplana_ l'avait fièrement et grandement remercié pour son action. Et c'est pourquoi elle savait qu'après avoir dévoilé toute la vérité, elle ne pourrait y réchapper. Alors elle attendit que le coup de grâce vienne.

La Commandante prit son poignard et le déposa sous la gorge d'Echo avec un geste sûr, se préparant à trancher la gorge de la femme à genoux devant elle de manière nette et sans bavures.

Puis alors qu'elle était sur le point de donner l'impulsion nécessaire à la lame, son regard fut accroché par le tatouage qu'elle portait sur son avant-bras gauche. Les lignes formant le cœur que Matt lui avait dessiné et qu'elle avait elle-même gravé dans sa peau par la suite pour ne pas que le motif disparaisse. Cela lui paraissait bien loin aujourd'hui, mais ça avait le mérité de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était plus uniquement la Commandante impitoyable et sanglante qu'elle avait jadis était.

Elle était en colère, c'était peu dire, et si la situation avait été différente elle aurait tué Echo sur le champ sans plus y réfléchir. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs failli faire. Mais le temps était passé et elle n'était plus entièrement la même. Grace à Clarke en grande partie, dans un premier temps. Celle qui était maintenant sa compagne lui avait fait comprendre que leur façon de faire devait évoluer. Mais aussi, parce qu'elle avait vécu plus de vingt années en tant qu'Alicia, qui n'était pas aussi impitoyable.

Voyant le temps passer, Echo rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension puis la surprise prit la place quand elle vit Lexa qui était en train de ranger son arme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Relève toi, lui dit la brune d'un air neutre et avec calme quand elle vit que l'ancienne _Azgeda_ ne fit absolument aucun geste. _Jus no drein jus daun "Ne sang ne dois pas répondre par le sang". _Cette époque est révolue, Echo. Je ne prendrais pas ta vie. Pas comme ça. Pas pour ça.

Echo fit ce qui lui avait été demandé par la brune, mais fut encore plus surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait à ce moment.

\- Tout le monde m'a dit que tu as changé, reprit Lexa toujours sur le même ton. J'ai également pu le remarquer moi-même, surtout quand je n'étais encore qu'Alicia. Cependant, tu te doutes bien qu'en sachant ça, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une confiance absolue en toi. Alors au moindre doute, à la moindre erreur, il y a aura des répercussions. Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance Echo, j'espère que tu le comprends.

\- _Ai badan klin, yu na don ai tol badaness. Mo dei ai don feva badan kom eyon. Ai sonraun ste yun. "Je te jure loyauté, tu auras mon entière loyauté. Plus que je n'ai jamais été loyale à qui que ce soit. Ma vie est la tienne._", déclara Echo en tombant à genoux devant la jeune femme, une larme s'échappant sur sa joue.

-_ Nou throu of ai "Ne me déçois pas", _répondit la Commandante en la regardant fixement. Vas te reposer, tu es devant la porte depuis un long moment.

Après un dernier échange rapide et que la guerrière ait quitté les appartements, Lexa se laissa retomber sur le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait bien senti et vu la sincérité de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Cette discussion avait ravivé plus de choses et de souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait pu le prévoir. Des choses qu'elle n'avait plus imaginées depuis un certain temps et qui revenait complètement.

Elle revoyait devant ses yeux l'horreur et le sentiment de tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu la tête de Costia, ainsi que la peine et la rage qui l'avait habité par la suite. Son envie de faire payer Nia, mais la sécurité qu'elle devait donner à son peuple avant tout, aux douze clans, et qui avait empêché son envie de vengeance folle sur le moment.

Elle releva la tête quand elle senti une main se poser doucement sur son bras et elle croisa le regard bleu-vert de Madi, un étrange mélange de couleur parfait entre son regard et celui de Clarke.

\- Je suis fière de toi, lui dit simplement la jeune fille en essuyant sur les joues de la Commandante des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Je sais à quel point Costia a compté pour toi. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti quand j'avais la _Fleim_ et que tu étais encore dedans.

Lexa était surprise, parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir montré cette facette d'elle-même à la plus jeune des Griffin lorsqu'elle était encore dans la puce.

\- Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que tu as pris la bonne décision, ajouta-t-elle. Echo a vraiment changé. Elle ne te décevra pas, je te l'assure.

Dans la nuit qui suivie, Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. Après avoir continué pendant un petit moment à discuter avec Madi, elle avait décidé de retourner auprès de Clarke. Elle s'était donc allongée dans leur lit sur le côté, observant la blonde. Celle-ci n'avait toujours aucune réaction qui pouvait prouver qu'elle se réveillerait rapidement. Finalement, la brune s'était endormit en lui tenant la main.

Et grand mal lui en avait pris de s'endormir à ce moment-là, dans cette situation. En plus de la peur qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke, la conversation avec celle qui venait d'_Azgeda_ l'avait profondément chamboulé. Elle avait vécu ses pires craintes, qui s'étaient mélangé avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé. Elle avait revécu le moment de la découverte de la tête de son amante, ensanglantée sur son lit. Mais cette fois-ci, la chevelure n'était plus celle de Costia. En se rapprochant, elle avait découvert que c'était la tête de Clarke qui était sur les fourrures. Ce qui l'avait conduit à ce réveil mouvementé.

Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit Clarke allongée à ses côtés et posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Elle savait que tout irait bien, elle en était persuadée au plus profond d'elle, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire taire sa peur. La blonde lui manquait et elle était plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir revoir ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Lexa resta encore un long moment à regarder respirer la jeune femme, calmant dans le même temps son angoisse qui n'avait pas totalement disparu quand elle s'était réveillée. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front, avant d'aller se préparer rapidement.

Avec la deuxième attaque dont elle avait fait l'objet hier, dont elle pensait que la victime recherchée à la base était sa compagne, elle se devait d'aller avoir une conversation avec Victor. Elle échangea rapidement avec Madi qui était réveillée, s'assurant de sa présence non loin de sa mère pendant qu'elle-même ne serait pas là.

\- _Heya, Heda_, pu entendre cette dernière quand elle passa la porte de ses quartiers.

Elle salua à son tour le garde qui venait de se prosterner, agréablement surprise quand elle reconnut l'un de ses anciens gardes d'élite. Il était bon de voir qu'elle avait toujours le respect de ses anciens hommes, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Et ça lui donna de l'espoir pour la suite. Elle le salua comme elle en avait l'habitude dans le passé, puis elle rejoignit John et Bellamy devant la cellule de Victor, leur ayant demandé d'être présents.

\- On t'emmène Victor dans la salle dans laquelle tu as reçu Althéa ? Lui demanda John.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Lexa. Vous pourrez rester avec moi ? Je voudrais éviter de faire quelque chose que je pourrais certainement regretter.

Les deux hommes hochèrent gravement la tête avant d'entrer dans la cellule du Strand, tandis que la brune alla les attendre directement dans la salle attenante. Elle souffla deux ou trois fois, pour se détendre et se forcer à garder le calme. Elle ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi. Et avec ce que l'homme avait fait pour mériter l'emprisonnement, elle avait envie de le tuer sur place. Mais elle ne devait pas le faire. Pas sur un coup de tête en tout cas.

Et dès lors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle le vit en face d'elle, sa mâchoire se serra à en faire grincer ses dents, et ses phalanges devinrent blanche tant elle sera ses poings. A ce moment-là, elle dû user de toute sa détermination et tout le calme possible pour ne pas se lever, lui sauter dessus, et lui mettre les coups les plus forts possible. Et il dû s'en rendre compte, parce que quand il croisa son regard il blêmit instantanément. John n'y alla pas de main morte quand il le poussa sur la chaise pour le faire s'asseoir.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais me voir plus tôt, Alicia, lui dit Victor en retrouvant son sourire narquois et en appuyant sur le prénom.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus intelligent que ça, Victor, lui répondit-elle sèchement, ses yeux lui lançant des regards qui auraient pu le tuer sur place.

Voyant que ce n'était pas la solution à adopter en ce moment et que la jeune femme semblait être plus qu'énervée, il se calma et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Lui demanda celle qui le connaissait depuis des années.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai pas réfléchis autant que je l'aurais dû, en effet… Lui répondit l'homme en jouant avec le bord de sa manche.

\- A quel moment as-tu pensé que t'en prendre à Clarke était une bonne idée ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en commençant à perdre patience de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse à sa question.

\- Au moment où j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être une menace pour notre Coalition, lui répondit l'homme de manière stoïque. Et que tu pourrais la faire passer avant tout le reste sans réfléchir.

\- Victor, ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'en prend à Clarke avec comme prétexte la Coalition, lui dit froidement Lexa. J'ai tué quelqu'un qui était une figure paternelle pour garder la paix entre les différents peuples, dans mon ancien monde! Alors ne penses pas que je ne le referais pas si c'était nécessaire !

Victor sursauta vivement quand elle tapa sur la table avec violence, créant un grand vacarme. La jeune femme senti John et Bellamy se tendre derrière elle, signe qu'ils avaient bien compris ce qu'elle leur avait demandé. Elle fit donc des efforts pour se calmer.

\- Ici, vous êtes tous mon peuple, reprit la _Trikru_ d'une voix un peu plus calme mais ferme. Alors je ne ferais aucunes différences entre chacun d'entre vous. Et je pensais que tu aurais eu l'intelligence de le comprendre. Mais non, tu ne trouves rien de plus intelligent à faire que de lancer une attaque sur Clarke !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais autant à elle à ce moment-là ! Répliqua Victor en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je reconnais que j'ai peux être, certainement même, fait une erreur. Et tu sais bien à quel point c'est compliqué pour moi de le reconnaitre !

\- Je le sais ! S'énerva la brune en se levant, voyant rouge. Mais deux fois Victor ! Deux fois ! Tu as eu de la chance que la deuxième tentative ait échouée et que ce soit moi qui ait été attaqué ! C'était vraiment nécessaire de demander à deux personnes différentes de l'attaquer ?!

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Lui demanda Victor qui semblait assez surpris. Comment ça deux fois ?

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas le savoir, Victor ! S'écria Lexa en venant lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Arrête, Lexa ! Arrête ! La supplia-t-il en essayant de se protéger, tandis qu'elle continuait toujours de le frapper, avant que John et Bellamy ne viennent la forcer à reculer en la prenant par les bras.

Elle se laissa faire puisque c'était ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, mais continua mentalement de frapper l'homme par le biais de ses yeux. Elle était déçue de s'être emportée si facilement, mais heureuse de voir le sang sur le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier reprit la parole rapidement, après avoir essuyé son visage à l'aide de sa manche.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant Lexa, je te le promets ! Dit-il rapidement.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire, Strand ? Après ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda sèchement la Commandante en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Je te le jure sur mon amitié avec ta mère, avec Nick, Lexa. Dit-il avec plus d'honnêteté qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue sur son visage avant ce moment. J'ai demandé à Henry d'attaquer Clarke, c'est vrai, mais plus pour lui faire peur que vraiment pour la tuer. Et je te promets qu'à cet instant je le regrette. Parce que je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. Mais je te jure que pour la deuxième attaque, je n'y suis absolument pour rien du tout.

Lexa ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser et surtout si elle devait le croire. Mais elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Victor avait beau avoir des vices et des défauts, innombrables même, dont le fait d'être manipulateur, mais s'il venait de jurer de cette manière qu'il n'y était pour rien, c'est que c'était vrai. Et qu'elle pouvait le croire. Après tout, il n'avait pas nié une seule fois que la première attaque venait de lui.

\- Merci de ton honnêteté, Victor, Lui dit la jeune femme, sincère. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord, c'est que je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Et qu'il y aura des conséquences, même si je ne sais pas encore lesquelles.

\- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix penaude en gardant son regard fixé sur elle.

\- Est-ce qu'Althéa s'est calmé ? Demanda la seule femme de la pièce d'une voix neutre.

\- Je crois, lui répondit l'homme au teint basané. Elle s'est mise à pleurer après que tu lui ai parlé et s'est traité de tous les noms. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a, en partie, également fait prendre conscience de mon erreur. Elle m'a frappée elle aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. En me disait que c'est de ma faute si elle t'a perdue.

\- Bien fait pour toi ! Lui dit John avec un léger sourire, qui se tu après un coup d'œil de la Commandante.

\- Je pense que tu peux la laisser sortir, reprit l'ancien propriétaire du yacht comme si de rien était, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel face à la réflexion de du cow-boy. Elle s'en veut vraiment de ne pas au moins t'avoir prévenue de ce dont on avait parlé.

\- Merci pour tout ça, lui dit la brune. Mais toi tu restes tout de même enfermé pour le moment.

\- Je sais… soupira-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides ce que tu vas faire de moi.

\- Je ne serais pas la seule à prendre la décision, si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua Lexa. Ça ne serait pas juste pour toi. Même si, au fond de moi, c'est ce que j'aimerais.

\- Merci, lui dit sincèrement Victor, conscient de la chance qu'il avait et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

Lexa sorti de la pièce et elle attendit que Victor soit ramené dans sa cellule, afin de s'adresser aux deux hommes qui l'avaient accompagné.

\- Vous pouvez libérer Althéa, leur dit la jeune femme avec un soupir. Je pense qu'elle a compris. Par contre, je veux que quelqu'un la surveille.

\- C'est bien compris, lui répondit Bellamy. Je pourrais demander à Niylah, je crois qu'elles s'entendent bien. Quoi que maintenant qu'elle sait qu'Althéa a essayé de faire tuer Clarke…

\- On verra ça, si jamais ce n'est pas bon, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta John.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour ça, déclara la brune. Par contre, vous avez entendu Victor, ce n'est pas lui qui a commandité la deuxième attaque. Et je le crois. Je veux savoir d'où ça vient. Donc je veux que vous interrogiez l'homme qui m'a attaqué pour avoir l'information.

\- On s'en occupe dès que la situation d'Althéa est réglée, lui dit John. Retourne auprès de Clarke.

Lexa les remercia tous les deux et retourna donc dans ses quartiers. Elle devait commencer à réfléchir aux conséquences pour Victor et Althéa, ainsi que ce qu'elle devait faire des personnes ayant été arrêtés. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, mis à part qu'elle ne voulait pas commettre un bain de sang. Elle devait récupérer la confiance de son peuple. De tout son peuple. Mais comment faire ? Clarke aurait su la conseiller pour cette partie, au moins un peu, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Puis, elle se rappela que depuis qu'elle avait récupérer la Flamme et tous ses souvenirs, elle ne s'était toujours pas remit en contact avec les Anciens Commandants. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui apporter, si ce n'est des réponses, au moins des idées ?

Elle prévint donc Madi qui vint s'installer dans l'un des canapés de la chambre, Lexa prenant position comme elle en avait l'habitude pour communiquer par la _Fleim _au pied du lit, continuant ainsi d'une certaine façon à veiller sur Clarke. Entrer dans la flamme fut rapide, comme si jamais elle ne l'avait quitté. Elle pensait mettre du temps, comme ça avait été le cas la première fois, mais il n'en fut rien.

A peine eut-elle conscience de se trouver dans la réalité virtuelle de la _Fleim_, que Lexa se retrouva devant les deux grandes portes de bois et ne put retenir un sourire quand elle les poussa une nouvelle fois.

\- _Ai laik gei kom ai op yu nodotaim, Leksa. "Je suis heureuse de te voir de nouveau, Lexa", _fut-elle tout de suite accueillie par Becca.

\- _Em ste ai case seintaim, Pramheda "C'est mon cas aussi, Première Commandante", _Lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire également, heureuse de la voir à nouveau.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu Becca une seule fois dans la flamme quand elle avait été Commandante. Puis celle-ci était apparue quand elle les avait rejoints définitivement, en tout cas le pensaient-elles, après sa mort. Elle lui avait présenté ses excuses, regrettant de ne pas avoir été là pour tenir tête aux autres anciens, mais surtout pour la féliciter.

Car Lexa avait été, selon elle, une Commandante exemplaire. La jeune femme avait dans un premier temps nié, ne se pensant pas à la hauteur, mais la créatrice du Nightblood lui avait clairement dit qu'elle la considérait comme son héritière légitime. Chose qu'elle n'avait dit à personne auparavant. Et tous les anciens avaient été d'accord avec ça.

Puis Becca lui avait donné l'opportunité de revoir Clarke, même si brièvement, quand celle-ci avait pris la _Fleim _au péril de sa vie pour se débarrasser d'A.L.I.E.

\- Va prendre ta place, lui dit la plus vieille en lui montrant son trône, Lexa n'attendant pas pour s'y rendre.

\- _Heya, Bos Heda, _l'accueillir tous les anciens en se prosternant, lui faisant lever un sourcil d'incompréhension face à la situation.

Jamais elle ne les avait vus faire ça, se prosterner devant elle de cette manière. Et encore moins l'appeler la Grande Commandante.

\- Tu es revenue à la vie, réellement, lui expliqua la toute première des Commandantes avec un sourire en voyant son air surpris. Alors tu ne pourras pas déroger à ce titre, pas ici en tout cas.

Lexa lui sourit puis les salua à son tour, avant de prendre sa place, soupirant d'aise en retrouvant son trône.

\- Je vois que la jeune Griffin avait raison, commença Becca avec toujours un sourire. Comment Clarke et Madi vont-elles ?

Lexa se lança dans le récit de ce qui avait eu lieu depuis qu'elle avait récupérer la puce. Le temps que son esprit avait mis à revenir, les dissensions causées, l'état de Clarke, la perte de confiance de son peuple. Elle leur raconta aussi en détail la vie dans ce monde.

Et c'est ainsi que tous lui donnèrent des conseils et des avis pour essayer de rendre de nouveau la situation paisible.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !

Que voulez-vous voir se passer ?


	43. Retour à la normale

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, j'avais dit que je retrouverais un rythme toute les semaines. Et ça fait bien plus.

Dooonc... Je vous promets d'essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines.

Si vous n'avez pas oublié l'histoire et qu'elle vous plait toujours autant, en tout cas.

N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, c'est grâce à vous que l'histoire peut avancer.

Prenez soin de vous, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre d'aujourd'hui !

* * *

Lexa avait passé encore un bon moment à discuter et échanger avec les Anciens Commandants, écoutant leurs conseils avec le plus d'attention possible. Elle n'en revenait pas encore de voir le respect qu'elle avait gagné de leur part.

Puis quand elle eut fini, la brune sorti doucement de sa méditation, étant accueillie par Madi qui lui fit un sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tout va bien, répondit la Commandante. Les Anciens m'ont demandés de te saluer, en particulier _Bekka_.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Madi timidement, ce qui n'était pas forcement habituel chez elle.

\- Oui, lui répondit la _Trikru _avec un sourire fier. Tu lui as fait une très bonne impression, semble-t-il.

La fierté que la plus vieille put lire dans le regard de la jeune fille lui fit esquisser un sourire. Cette dernière ne put malgré tout retenir un bâillement vu l'heure assez avancé. Lexa ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte, mais elle était restée bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé avec les Anciens et la journée avait bien avancée sans elle.

\- Va te coucher Madi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard, déclara la Commandante, en voyant la petite brune se frotter les yeux. Je vais en faire de même maintenant. Merci d'avoir veillée sur ta mère tout ce temps, va te reposer.

Avec un dernier bâillement suivi d'une dernière étreinte, Madi quitta la chambre pour regagner la sienne et Lexa se changea, avant de venir s'installer aux côtés de Clarke tout en lui prenant la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la brune était sur le point de s'endormir, elle crut dans un premier temps rêvé quand elle sentie la main de sa compagne se refermer légèrement sur la sienne. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir vivement les yeux, à l'affut du moindre signe, de la moindre chose.

Puis après quelques temps, la situation se reproduisit, avant que sa compagne ne se tourne complétement vers elle.

\- Clarke ? Lui demanda doucement Lexa avec espoir.

N'ayant absolument pas de retour, la jeune femme brune décida donc de faire son possible pour ne pas s'endormir, voulant voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Elle se contenta de la fixer avec toute l'attention qui lui était possible, pour pouvoir la surveiller. Puis plus tard et avec toute la fatigue accumulée, elle finit cependant par s'endormir sans s'en apercevoir et ne pas pouvoir y résister.

La Commandante se réveilla subitement, presque en sursaut, en sentant de l'agitation autour d'elle. Se mettant rapidement à l'affut, et se traitant de tous les noms de s'être endormis et de ne pas avoir veillé sur la blonde, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière bougeait. La jeune femme semblait être complétement paniquée, mais elle n'avait toujours pas les yeux ouverts. Comme si elle était en plein au milieu d'un cauchemar.

\- Clarke, calme-toi, je suis là, lui dit Lexa doucement en la prenant fermement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle avait peur que la blonde ne finisse par se blesser sans le vouloir, alors elle l'empêcha au maximum de bouger, ne pouvant faire autre chose que d'attendre que sa compagne se calme, essayant de la rassurer en lui parlant toujours aussi doucement. Après quelques minutes de plus, Clarke sembla enfin peu à peu retrouver son calme, sa compagne continuant de lui parler et de lui caresser la tête avec le plus de douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

\- Lexa ? Pu elle entendre faiblement, avant que la blonde n'ouvre enfin les yeux et que les regards bleu et verts ne se croisent.

\- C'est moi, je suis là _ai Niron_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux légèrement brillants. Ça va ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu ne sens rien de bizarre ?

La brune était heureuse, la jeune femme en face d'elle semblait avoir encore toute sa tête et se souvenir d'elle. Mais même si elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

\- Je crois, lui répondit la Griffin en se redressant un peu avec l'aide de sa compagne. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as été attaqué, lui annonça la brune en essayant de ne pas la brusquer, avant de se lever. Depuis que tu as perdu connaissance, depuis quelques jours, nous n'avons pas réussi à te réveiller. Et Abby a dit que tu finirais pas te réveiller de toi-même.

\- Non ! Reste là ! S'exclama la jeune femme en essayant d'en faire de même, affolée de voir sa compagne se lever pour quitter la chambre et partir.

\- Doucement, Clarke ! lui dit Lexa en se remettant contre elle dans le lit et en déposant un baiser léger sur l'une de ses joues. Je reste là, je ne bouges pas. Mais il faut que je ta mère vienne te voir, pour voir si tout vas bien. Madi !

La jeune fille arriva plus rapidement qu'elle n'ait pu le penser et s'exclama de joie en voyant sa mère réveillée, venant rapidement la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru… Commença la plus jeune, avant que la blonde ne la coupe.

\- Tout vas bien, Madi, enfin je crois, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire, voulant rassurer sa fille.

\- Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher mon talkie et appeler Abby ? Demanda la femme au regard vert à la plus jeune d'entre elles. Je voudrais qu'elle vérifie l'état de Clarke dès que possible, même si tout semble aller bien pour le moment.

\- J'y vais tout de suite !

Sur ces mots, la jeune _Louwoda Kliron _reparti en courant vers le salon et fit ce qui lui avait demandé. En attendant la venue de la plus âgée des Griffin, Lexa rappela ce qu'il s'était passé à Clarke, cette dernière n'ayant gardé absolument aucuns souvenirs du moment qui avait précédé sa perte de connaissance.

Quand Abby avait appris la nouvelle par celle qui était sa petite fille, elle n'avait pas attendue une seconde avant de réagir et avait demandé à June de gérer l'infirmerie avant de se ruer dans les appartements de la Commandante pour retrouver sa fille.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant à son tour la serrer dans ses bras. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, Maman, lui répondit la plus jeune. Très bien même, je ne sens rien de particulier. Je suis en pleine forme.

\- D'accord, mais laisse-moi tout de même vérifier, déclara la chirurgienne avant de commencer.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, que ce soit dans la motricité ou d'un point de vue neurologique en faisant toute une série de tests, qui durèrent un petit moment. Puis quand elle fut finalement rassurée, elle déclara que tout semblait bien et en ordre.

\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, même si tout vas bien, déclara Abby. Mais te connaissant je ne me fait pas vraiment trop d'espoir…

\- Je vais veiller à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop, Abby, je te le promets, lui assura la compagne de sa fille avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il était très peu probable que Clarke ne reste sans rien faire, même si on l'y obligeait.

Finalement, Lexa eu gain de cause et la blonde accepta de rester une petite heure au lit au calme, tant que Lexa restait près d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'Abby prit congé des deux jeunes femmes, leur décrétant de les appeler tout de suite si besoin, pour n'importe quoi. Madi la suivit également après une autre étreinte avec sa mère, laissant à cette dernière et à la Commandante un peu de temps au calme toutes les deux.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur, Clarke… Lui dit Lexa en la serrant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Autant que quand c'était toi qui étais à ma place, j'imagine. Mais je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, lui dit doucement la blonde pour la rassurer tout en lui caressant le bras.

\- J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, _Klark…_ Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi, _ai_ _Niron_…

Puis sans que la blonde ne s'y attende vraiment, sa compagne la serra un peu plus contre elle et fondit en larmes en silence. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait qu'elle voyait Lexa dans cet état, dans un état tel que celui-ci. Elle fit de son mieux pour la rassurer, la brune reprenant finalement pied peu à peu et se calmant.

\- Excuse-moi… Lui dit sa compagne avec un petit sourire tandis que la Griffin sécha ses larmes délicatement.

\- Tout vas bien, Lex', je suis là, luit dit-elle avec un sourire doux, avant de prendre son visage entre ses main pour l'embrasser doucement. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu t'en fais pour moi.

Elles restèrent encore un long moment comme ça, simplement toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'embrassant. Lexa retrouvant peu à peu un peu plus son calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, maintenant ? Lui demanda la blonde sérieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut que je mette un terme à tout ça et que je calme les choses. Et en priorité que je sache qui a ordonné la deuxième attaque.

\- Désolée de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Victor t'as dit la vérité ? Lui demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, il a été honnête j'en suis certaine, répondit Lexa. Il ne se serait pas risqué à me mentir, pas après tout ça.

\- Alors si c'est ce que tu penses, je te fais confiance.

\- Mais d'une certaine manière, j'aurais tout de même préféré que ce soit lui… Rajouta la brune. Parce que dans ce cas-là, je connaitrais le coupable et je ne n'aurais pas à chercher qui a bien pu le faire… Mais je pense qu'on va en savoir plus assez rapidement, je l'espère en tout cas. J'ai demandé à John et Bellamy d'interroger celui qui m'a attaqué…

\- Tu sais s'ils ont pu le faire ?

\- Non, je le leur ai seulement demandé hier. Et je leur ai aussi demandé de faire surveiller Althéa… J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à faire ça… Ajouta-t-elle en soupirant de déception.

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait Lex', et c'est ça qui est le plus important, lui dit Clarke pour relativiser. Ne vas pas te rendre malade et perdre ton amie. Pas comme ça.

\- Mais elle aurait pu me prévenir… Elle aurait dû le faire. Déclara Lexa avec une once de colère. C'est toi qui étais en danger Clarke. Et elle sait à quel point tu comptes pour moi, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Elle pensait certainement qu'elle avait réussi à faire changer Victor d'avis et qu'il avait également laissé tomber l'idée, qu'il ne le ferait pas, lui dit sa compagne. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour lui ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien du tout, lui répondit-elle. Je ne prendrais pas la décision seule, ce sera décidé avec les autres.

\- C'est une bonne chose, déclara Clarke. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de perdre toute leur confiance si tu faisais ça toute seule et sans plus y réfléchir. Je suis contente que tu te sois retenu de le tuer quand il te l'a dit.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Et aussi que tu préférerais certainement que je fasse ça au lieu de le tuer tout simplement. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça a été loin d'être simple… Et j'ai aussi changé, _Klark_. Avoir vécu juste comme Alicia…

\- Tu as eu raison, lui dit la blonde avec un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. C'était le mieux que tu pouvais faire. Maintenant on va régler ce problème-là. Je serai avec toi. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne t'aime pas moins parce que tu as vécu un moment seulement en temps qu'Alicia. Je ne le pensais pas possible, mais je pense même que c'est entièrement le contraire.

Elles avaient décidé de se réunir avec les autres pour pouvoir en discuter clairement, ainsi Lexa les avait contactés pour leur demander de se retrouver une heure plus tard dans ce qui leur servait de salle de réunion. Clarke prit donc le temps de se préparer doucement, sous la demande de Lexa, même si elle se sentait aussi bien qu'avant, comme si elle n'avait jamais perdu connaissance. De son côté, sa compagne voulait s'en assurer et être certaine qu'elle se sente parfaitement bien.

Une fois Clarke prête, elles quittèrent toutes les deux leurs quartiers avec Madi qui les avait rejoint, cette dernière ayant demandé à Lexa de participer à la réunion. La brune n'avait pas dû réfléchir longtemps avant de répondre positif à sa demande, sachant que Madi serait de bon conseil et qu'elle pourrait encaisser ce qui allait être dit.

\- Bonjour à tous, leur dit la Commandante en entrant dans la pièce, avec la blonde à ses côtés.

Quand cette dernière entra à la suite de la jeune femme aux yeux vert, le silence se fit instantanément, pratiquement tous étant surprit de la voir sur pied. Puis ils vinrent rapidement la saluer et lui demander comment elle se sentait. Enfin, tous purent reprendre place et la réunion commença. Victor et Althéa n'étaient bien sûr pas présents, mais tous les autres amis de ce monde de Lexa l'étaient, ainsi que ceux de l'ancien.

Les discutions eurent lieux pendant un très long moment, Lexa demandant à chacun leur avis sur les problèmes existants afin de pouvoir prendre en compte chaque détails dont elle n'aurait pas connaissance. La décision concernant Althéa et Victor ne fut pas prise pour le moment, le problème n'étant pas forcément le plus inquiétant à l'heure actuelle. On rapporta à la Commandante que les choses s'étaient un peu calmés depuis l'attaque dont elle avait fait les frais récemment. Bien que certains avaient été très en colère contre elle et n'avaient pas forcément réagit face à l'attaque subit par la Griffin, c'était autre chose pour elle. Lexa était leur dirigeante depuis un moment maintenant et même si tous n'étaient pas d'accord et avait des doutes sur ces décisions depuis l'arrivée de l'Eligius, ils la respectaient. Après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour chacun d'entre eux et de manière juste. Ainsi, quelque uns, désigné par la majorité, était allés voir John pour leur assurer que les choses allaient se calmer et qu'ils seraient aux ordres de leur dirigeante.

Il était bien peu de dire que la jeune brune avait été surprise, mais ravie de ce fait. Elle savait que si son peuple venait vraiment à se calmer de lui-même, tout irait pour le mieux. Et qu'elle n'aurait pas à prendre des décisions dures que tous pourraient un jour venir à regretter. Sur cela, Lexa mit fin à leur rencontre, les enjoignant à se remettre à leur postes.

Les amis de la Griffin, qui l'avaient salué très brièvement à son entrée, pressés par l'urgence de la réunion, revinrent la voir.

\- Je pense pouvoir parler pour tout le monde en disant que nous sommes très heureux de te voir sur pied, déclara Bellamy à l'attention de la blonde en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, Bell', lui répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'en faire de même avec les autres.

Voyant sa compagne occupé avec ses amis, sa compagne se dirigea vers John qui semblait l'attendre un peu plus loin et qui lui fit un sourire quand elle arriva à son niveau.

\- Je suis content de voir que Clarke semble en forme, lui dit-il. Si ça n'avait pas était le cas, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver…

\- Inutile d'y penser pour l'instant, John. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré, fini-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme aux yeux bleu qui était à ce moment dans les bras de Raven.

\- Je pense pouvoir m'en rendre compte en te regardant, lui répondit le cowboy avec un sourire. Moins positif, je voulais te prévenir que nous ne sommes pas arrivés à faire parler celui qui t'as attaqué. Pas encore. Mais je te promets que c'est notre priorité et Bellamy et moi. Tu veux qu'on attende que tu sois là pour reprendre ?

\- J'ai confiance en vous pour le faire parler, lui répondit la brune sur un ton un peu plus dur. Et je ne préfère pas vous rejoindre, non. J'ai bien failli tuer Victor quand il m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait dans un premier temps prémédité ça, alors il est fortement possible que je ne puisse pas cette fois me retenir d'enfoncer ma lame dans la gorge de cet homme.

Ils échangèrent encore un petit moment avant que Lexa, qui n'avait pas lâché la blonde des yeux commence à la voir se mettre très légèrement paniquer. Et qu'elle semblait la seule à s'en apercevoir. La brune s'excusa rapidement auprès de John, avant de se diriger vers sa compagne Leur regards se croisa sur le chemin, la brune se dépêchant de venir auprès de Clarke, mettant son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste rassurant.

\- Je suis là, tout vas bien, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Quelques jours passèrent et effectivement les choses s'apaisèrent drastiquement au sein de la Coalition. Lexa reprit néanmoins encore une fois la parole en public, aux côtés de Clarke. Et son peuple sembla enfin comprendre que même s'ils devaient l'appeler différemment, elle restait tout de même la personne qu'ils avaient connue.

Un jour, alors que Lexa alla accompagner John et Bellamy pour interroger l'homme qui l'avait attaqué et qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, elle le retrouva transformé dans la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce jour-là, la Commandante ne put retenir un excès de violence qu'elle passa sur le corps, et seule Clarke pu arriver à la calmer.

A partir de ce moment, les anciens et les nouveaux habitants de l'usine se mélangèrent à nouveau, échangeant sur leurs histoires. Et Clarke fut de nouveau traité comme l'égale de Lexa, sans que celle-ci n'ai pourtant eu besoin de le demander. Cette dernière avait donc demandé, quelques temps plus tard, de ne plus être constamment suivie.

Du côté de l'Eligius, tout se passait bien également, même si certains se plaignaient de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Mais Marcus faisait du très bon boulot et arrivait pour le moment à canaliser tout le monde, bien que Lexa et Clarke n'en ait jamais douté. Mais tout ça rappela à la Commandante qu'elle devait faire en sorte que son peuple ne fasse qu'un une nouvelle fois. Et dans ce monde, le mieux serait de regrouper tout le monde.

\- Salut, Raven, dit Lexa en entrant dans l'atelier de la brune. Wow. C'est le bordel.

\- Mais c'est mon bordel ! Lui répliqua l'astronaute avec un sourire en venant la voir. Et je m'y retrouve ! ¿ _Que pasa, Guapa_ ?

\- Rappel moi de dire à Luciana de ralentir sur son apprentissage de l'espagnol, ricana la Commandante. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ne retiennes que ça. On a besoin de toi pour la technologie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, _Pequeño Pájaro_ ! Mon cerveau est bien assez grand pour tout ça !

\- « Petit oiseau » ? Tu te souviens tout de même que je suis la Commandante, Raven ? Lui demanda Lexa surprise en soulevant un sourcil, essayant au maximum de cacher son amusement.

\- Oui ! Mais aussi mon amie et c'est pour ça que ça restera entre nous ! Sourit la plus vieille.

\- Très bien, dit Lexa en secouant la tête, ne pouvant retenir un rire. Je venais te voir pour quelque chose en particulier. Je voudrais que tu te penches sur ce qui serait le mieux pour regrouper tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde ? Comme ici et l'Eligius ?

\- C'est ça, lui dit la dirigeante. Il est impossible pour tout le monde de vivre dans le vaisseau, pas à long terme. Alors qu'ici je pense que ça pourrait être le cas. On a tout ce qui est nécessaire. Mais la technologie et les protections de l'Eligius nous seraient bien utiles.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit l'hispanique, tu voudrais que je fasse… Une sorte de mélange entre ici et l'Eligius ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu es au courant que c'est un peu compliqué ?

\- Un défi que je pense que tu pourras relever, Raven Reyes ! Lui dit Lexa en passant la porte pour se rendre dans ses quartiers où elle devait retrouver sa compagne.

* * *

_\- _Bordel, pas encore… Soupira Clarke en se sentant suivie.

Elle était proche de se rendre dans ses appartements, et se dépêcha en sachant que des gardes devaient être devant leur porte.

\- Tut tut, range ça, lui fit l'homme qui la suivait en ricanant quand elle se retourna en sortant son poignard.

Elle était face à lui, son poignard à peine sorti, alors que son assaillant avait lui une arme à poing pointé en direction de sa tête. Et à ce moment, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

\- C'est toi qui devrais ranger ça, répliqua Clarke avec assurance, en rangeant cependant l'arme dans sa ceinture. Il suffit que je crie à l'aide pour que les gardes qui sont devant ma porte n'arrivent. Et s'ils te voient comme ça, une arme pointé sur moi, je peux te promettre avec certitude que tu n'y survivras pas. Et pire, que tu partiras dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je peux te promettre, avec certitude, reprit-il ses mots avec un sourire, que personne ne viendra. Tes deux valeureux gardes baignent en ce moment même dans leur sang, enfermés dans une armoire.

Clarke blêmit face à ces mots et essaya d'activer discrètement la radio à sa ceinture, en vain.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, lui dit-il en faisant signe de ne pas le faire. Si tu fais ça, tu ne seras pas la seule que je vais tuer. Ta fille y passera aussi et tous les gens à qui tu tiens. Bien, c'est ça. Maintenant, mets-toi à genoux tout de suite. Et pas de gestes brusques.

\- C'est bien, bonne fille, lui dit-elle en la voyant faire. Quand il m'a envoyé, Michael m'a donné pour ordre de faire en sorte qu'il puisse prendre possession de cet endroit. Et je veux que ta cheffe soit plus basse que Terre. J'ai bien compris que c'est toi sa faiblesse, donc il faut que tu meures. Il n'y a rien de personnel, ne m'en veux pas. Quoi que, fini-t-il avec un rire narquois, tu n'avais qu'à pas penser tes nuits dans le lit de cette chienne.

\- Si tu crois vraiment que Lexa ne vas pas répliquer après ça, tu as complètement faux sur toute la ligne, rétorqua Clarke sèchement. Elle vous le fera regretter à tous. Elle vous anéantira, tous jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous.

\- Oh, ferme là toi, lui dit-il avant de paniquer en entendant du bruit et de voir arriver la dirigeante arriver dans son dos à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'écria Lexa qui venait d'arriver, quand elle vit la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa compagne, l'arme pointé sur la tête.

Mais même si elle s'était tout de suite ruée sur lui en jetant son poignard dans la main de l'homme, pour lui faire lâcher son arme au moment même où elle avait compris ce qui se passait, elle fut trop lente. La détonation se fit entendre et résonna dans tout le bâtiment, l'homme venant de presser la gâchette à peine quelque secondes avant que le poignard de la Commandante ne vienne se ficher dans sa main, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Juste quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre ou se mettre au milieu…

Elle pensa cette fois que sa compagne ne s'en sortirait pas, alors elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, avant qu'elle ne puisse voir quelqu'un se jeter sur sa compagne de plein fouet en la poussant au sol, se mettant ainsi dans la trajectoire entre la balle et Clarke au tout dernier moment.

L'homme étant prêt à faire feu une seconde fois, la jeune brune ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de l'assommer d'un coup de pied bien placé dans la tête, puis elle récupéra rapidement son couteau qu'elle retira sèchement en le retournant, se dépêchant d'aller voir si sa compagne allait bien et qui était finalement la personne blessée.

La jeune Griffin s'était rapidement relevé, en allongeant au sol celle qui venait de prendre la balle à sa place et qui venait de manière très certaine de lui sauver la vie.

\- Echo ! S'écria la blonde en regardant la blessure au flanc de la compagne de Bellamy qui était en train de se vider de son sang, tandis que Lexa venait de la rejoindre. Reste avec moi ! Ça va aller, je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir !

\- Je suis… heureuse… si c'est comme… ça que je dois… m'en aller, lui dit difficilement la blessée, ayant du mal à respirer et le sang commençant à s'échapper également par sa bouche.

\- Tais-toi ! Lui dit la Griffin en déchirant le haut de la jeune femme et en appuyant sur la plaie pour couper au maximum l'afflux de sang. Économise tes forces, il est absolument hors de question que tu nous quittes comme ça !

\- Allez prévenir Abby tout de suite ! Ordonna Lexa dans le couloir, un attroupement s'étant formé suite au bruit causé par le coup de feu qui avait résonné. Et je ne veux pas que cet homme bouge !

Quand elle fut certaine que ses ordres allaient être appliqués, ,Lexa se pencha une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme à terre qui commençait déjà à perde conscience, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu le sang qu'elle avait déjà rapidement perdu, pendant que Clarke essayait de faire au mieux pour que la jeune femme puisse être transporté sans trop de risque et qu'elle perde moins de sang.

\- Echo, écoute moi, commença Lexa en voyant l'_Azgeda _entrain de complètement perdre pied. Je t'interdis de partir comme ça, c'est un ordre ! _Yu ste mou yuj den de "Tu es plus forte que ça" ! Nous ste daun, ste laik hedon kom yu Heda ! "N'abandonnes pas, c'est un ordre de ta Commandante !"._

_\- Sha, Heda, _arriva à lui répondre faiblement la jeune femme.

\- Lexa, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclara celle qui avait des bases en médecine. La balle est ressortie, c'est une bonne chose, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a perforé un poumon. Il faut refermer et je n'ai rien tout de suite.

\- On y va alors, déclara fermement la Commandante en se penchant pour prendre Echo dans ses bras en vue de la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elles venaient de faire quelques mètres rapidement, la Native blessée dans les bras de la brune et Clarke à côté d'elle veillant à ce qu'Echo ne perde pas encore conscience, suivit de deux gardes au cas où, quand elles entendirent des pas de courses se rapprocher d'elles.

\- Echo ! Hurla Bellamy complètement paniqué quand elles se retournèrent pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre menace n'était sur le point de se présenter et qu'il vit sa compagne blessée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ça… va aller… Lui dit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace quand elle vit l'état de son compagnon.

\- On t'expliquera Bellamy, lui répondit rapidement la Commandante en remarquant John qui était également arrivé avec le Blake. En attendant puisque que tu es là, transporte Echo à l'infirmerie avec Clarke. Abby est au courant.

Sans rechigner une seule seconde ou poser une autre question, Bellamy prit délicatement l'_Azgeda_ des bras de Lexa ne perdant pas une seconde pour se mettre dans la direction d'Abby.

\- Vas-y Clarke, ta mère aura peut-être besoin d'aide, dit cette dernière quand elle vit le jeune homme partir. Et Bellamy aura surement besoin de ton soutien. Je vous rejoins dès que possible, quand on aura enfermé ce connard. John, viens m'aider s'il te plait.

Sur ce et après un signe de tête, la Griffin se mit rapidement à suivre son ami, tandis que de leur côté Lexa et John rebroussèrent chemin vers l'homme qui avait blessé Echo et que la jeune femme aux yeux verts avait assommé.


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour !

Avec un peu d'avance, voici le chapitre de cette semaine.

J'ai démarré une nouvelle FF qui se nomme Un Dossier bâclé, mais je compte bien continuer celle-ci.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

\- Encore, ordonna Lexa avec un regard noir à faire qui aurait pu faire pâlir quiconque.

A ce moment, aucun des deux hommes ne vint même à penser une seules seconde à lui désobéir, alors le coup parti une nouvelle fois.

L'homme attaché qui venait encore une fois de recevoir un coup de matraque dans les côtes ne fut pas capable de retenir un cri de douleur.

De son côté, Lexa n'en revenait pas qu'il n'ait toujours rien voulu dire. Depuis quelques minutes où il avait été enfermé, la jeune Commandante ne cessait de lui poser des questions pour savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement et comment il avait pu entrer. Mais sans résultats, absolument aucun. Malgré les coups qui pleuvaient pourtant.

\- Je te le redis encore une fois, dit-elle en direction de l'homme dont le visage était trempé par le sang poisseux mélangé à l'eau, je finirais par avoir mes réponses. Et à ce moment-là, je peux t'assurer que tout ce que tu auras connu en termes de douleur ici te paraîtra bien inutile face aux réponses que tu essaie de me cacher, mais que tu vas finir par me donner.

Il la regarda en tremblant face à son regard noir, mais ne put malgré se retenir de lâcher un ricanement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'une femme, encore moins quand elle n'ose même pas m'attaquer et le demande à ses larbins, fini-t-il en crachant devant elle une gerbe de sang. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils puissent répondre à tes ordres.

\- Et bien, si tu savais qui j'étais, commença la jeune femme en s'approchant un peu plus de lui, tu saurais pourquoi. Tu n'as visiblement tout simplement peut-être pas assez bien fait tes recherches, avant de t'en prendre à moi et à mon peuple.

Elle recula doucement le laissant la défier du regard, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de lui mettre un violent coup de poing qui fit exploser sa pommette droite.

\- J'en ai assez de l'entendre, déclara la brune en venant s'adosser contre le mur. Reprend Sindri, encore.

\- Bien, _Heda_, lui dit ce dernier sans une once d'hésitation en remettant un coup de matraque, que venait de lui tendre John, sur l'homme.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois entrés dans la pièce avec l'homme encore inconscient et qu'ils s'étaient assurés que c'était bien un étranger, Lexa les avaient laissé frapper, eux seulement. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se salir les mains, non. Ça elle l'avait bien déjà fait, ce n'est pas ce qui la dérangeait. Encore moins en prenant en compte que l'homme sous ses yeux ne faisait pas parti de son peuple. Encore moins en sachant qu'il avait failli blesser Clarke, qu'il avait blessé Echo.

Simplement, elle était encore bien trop remontée malgré son air en apparence plus que calme et froid. Il avait essayé de tuer Clarke. Et si elle levait un peu trop la main sur lui, elle redoutait de ne pas être capable de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse plus rien leur dire du tout. Ils ne sauraient donc pas pourquoi il était ici. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je vous dirais rien du tout, bande de cons ! Répliqua leur prisonnier en profitant des quelques secondes de répit que venait de lui donner le Natif.

\- On verra ça, lui dit sèchement la Commandante avant de venir l'assommer une nouvelle fois d'un coup sec sur le crâne.

La jeune femme recula pour aller se nettoyer les mains qui étaient pleines de sang dans le seau d'eau et une fois cela fait elle se prit la tête entre les mains en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

\- Ça va aller, Lexa, lui dit John en venant poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie. On vient juste de commencer à l'interroger. C'est encore tôt, mais il va finir par parler.

\- Je sais, lui répondit la jeune femme avant de relâcher un autre soupir.

\- Eh ! Vois la bonne chose, lui fit remarquer le cow-boy avec un air heureux, la menace ne vient finalement pas de chez nous !

\- C'est malgré tout une bonne nouvelle, en effet, répondit-elle après quelques instant en laissant échapper un très faible sourire, mais néanmoins sincère. Je vais aller voir comment les choses ont évolué pour Echo. _Sindri, na ai wich in yu kom kep em hir en kep em kom breik ?, « Sindri, je peux te faire confiance pour le garder ici et l'empêcher de s'échapper ? »._

_\- Sha, Heda_, répondit le guerrier avec une révérence. _Em jomp on Wanheda, ai nou na teik em ge away « Il a attaqué Wanheda, je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir. »_

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, touché qu'il le fasse pour Clarke, avant de sortir de la cellule accompagnée par John.

\- Wow, c'est toujours aussi bien de t'entendre parler cette langue ! Lui dit John avec les yeux brillants.

\- Promis, si tu le veux, je te l'apprendrai, _ai lukot_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Génial ! Je vais voir si les choses sont calmes et faire un tour pour voir si je peux savoir où il se cachait. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Lexa le remercia, avant de rapidement se mettre en route pour l'infirmerie afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'Echo et de pouvoir voir Clarke. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était résolue à rester calme, au moins en apparence et avait remis son masque de Commandante. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentie commençait à doucement redescendre, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Clarke pour voir si elle allait bien. Même si elle savait que c'était le cas, grâce à la dernière personne à qui elle aurait peut-être pu penser.

La Commandante en entendant son prénom pendant qu'elle marchait, se retourna pour voir qui était en train de l'appeler pour lui parler.

\- J'ai appris pour l'attaque de Clarke, lui dit une personne inquiète en se rapprochant d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Tout va bien ?

\- Plus tard, Althéa, lui répondit-elle vivement et peut-être plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, ne ralentissant pas sa démarche pour autant.

Quand la jeune brune continua son chemin, elle put voir avant de se retourner la tristesse et la culpabilité présente dans les yeux de l'ancienne journaliste. Ainsi que Niylah qui était avec elle et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux que la brune lui rendit rapidement.

Une fois arrivée devant l'infirmerie et qu'elle fut entré dans la pièce, Lexa vit qu'Abby était en pleine intervention sur Echo, avec l'aide de June et de sa compagne. Les femmes étaient toutes les trois penchés sur l'_Azgeda_, essayant tant bien que mal et autant qu'elles le pouvaient de sauver la jeune guerrière qui semblait bien mal en point. La brune scanna de son regard forêt le reste de la pièce, pour se rendre compte que personne d'autre ne semblait s'y trouver à l'exception de Bellamy. Abby avait certainement dû demander à tous de partir.

Le jeune brun était assis à même le sol, dos contre le mur. Elle pouvait voir ses poings blanchit tellement qu'ils étaient serrés, à s'en ouvrir les phalanges. De colère, de peur, d'inquiétude. Et il était clair en voyant son visage blême que le jeune Blake était pris d'une grande inquiétude, telle qu'il en avait rarement connu. Même malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu par le passé et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu traverser jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lexa vint se mettre à ses côtés dans la même position, en silence, ne voulant pas le déranger dans ses pensées pour le moment.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, son regard toujours fixe dans la direction de sa compagne.

\- J'en suis persuadée, lui répondit la brune en le regardant après avoir pris un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Echo fait surement partie des gens les plus forts que j'ai pu connaitre.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, assez étonnée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de la brune.

\- C'est vraiment ce que je pense, Bellamy, ajouta-t-elle face à son regard plein d'incompréhension et de surprise.

Un moment de silence passa, avant que le Blake ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je suis content que ce soit ce que tu penses. Surtout après qu'elle t'ait dit ce qu'elle avait fait. Oui, je suis au courant, ajouta-t-il quand il vit que la jeune femme semblait surprise. Elle me l'a dit après t'en avoir parlé, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit avant ce moment.

Lexa fut assez étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne dit rien, sentant que le brun n'avait pas fini ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu sais, elle s'en veut. Elle s'en veut vraiment. Et elle pensait vraiment que tu allais la tuer sur le champ quand tu l'as su. Et elle te respecte encore plus qu'avant pour ça.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas te dire en étant complètement sincère et honnête que l'idée ne m'est pas passée par la tête, Bellamy. Parce qu'à un moment donné j'ai vraiment pensé à le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à ne pas le faire, finalement ? Lui demanda-t-il. Bien que je sois plus qu'heureux que ça ait été le cas.

\- J'imagine qu'Echo a déjà dû te le dire, lui répondit la Lexa en haussant les épaules. Clarke m'a dit qu'elle avait changé. Regarde toi, tu es avec elle alors qu'elle a essayé de tuer ta sœur au moins deux fois. Et je sais que tu aurais tout fait, tout ce qui est en ton possible pour protéger Octavia. Et même elle a fini par pardonner à Echo. Alors en prenant ça en compte, plus tout ce que j'ai vu d'elle ici… Je me devais de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, au moins une fois.

\- Je suis content que ce soit ce que tu penses, lui dit le Blake avec un fin sourire malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour sa compagne.

\- Ne t'en réjouis pas trop vite, je ne peux pas te promettre que ce ne sera pas bizarre entre nous deux, au moins au début, lui dit-elle avec le même sourire avant que ses yeux ne deviennent un peu plus brillants et que son regard ne se fixe sur la femme qu'elle aime, ce que le jeune homme ne manqua pas. Mais… Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui être assez redevable pour ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure…

Un autre moment de silence passa, sans que ce ne soit tendu entre eux, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je suis content pour Clarke et toi, déclara-t-il en ayant bien compris ce que Lexa voulait dire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux la rendre heureuse. Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte à l'époque. Quand elle t'a perdue… Elle a continué de tout faire pour son peuple, pour tout le monde, mais elle n'était en quelque sorte plus que l'ombre d'elle-même…

Ils échangèrent un sourire léger, avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre, Lexa se tournant pour voir qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Bell' ! Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, lui dit sa sœur en venant le prendre dans ses bras. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que ça va aller… Lui répondit-il. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Lexa était là.

Octavia fut surprise en les voyants échanger un regard complice. Bien sûr, les choses entre eux deux s'était bien arrangés, mais pas à ce point-là. La plus jeune des deux Blake ne dit rien de plus et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère. Elle prit doucement ses mains, le forçant à détendre ses poings.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, grand frère, dit-elle en venant se mettre sa tête contre son épaule, pour le rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Elle est forte.

\- C'est aussi ce que Lexa a dit, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans le silence un long moment. Peut-être quelques heures, ils ne savaient pas. Malgré tout ce qui avait été dit, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour sa compagne. Puis au bout d'un moment, le rideau qui leur avait finalement coupé la vue sur l'opération s'ouvrit, laissant passer la jeune Griffin.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda le jeune homme sans perde une seconde en la voyant arriver vers eux.

\- Son état est stable, lui répondit son amie avec un léger sourire. On l'a endormi pour le moment, pour ne pas risquer qu'elle ne bouge trop.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va aller bien ? Lui demanda Octavia en voyant que son frère n'osait pas le faire.

\- Cette nuit sera décisive, je ne peux pas vous le cacher, leur dit la blonde avec sérieux, mais je suis convaincu qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. Ma mère va rester ici pour s'en assurer, juste au cas où. Tu peux rester aussi si tu veux, Bell'.

\- Merci beaucoup Clarke, lui dit-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras, son amie lui rendant son étreinte. Je peux aller la voir ?

La blonde lui fit signe que oui, il y alla donc directement sans perdre une minute, sa sœur le suivant mais restant un peu loin pour lui laisser son intimité pour le moment.

Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux et la première ne put s'empêcher de venir prendre la Griffin dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, lui chuchota la brune en la serrant contre elle.

\- Tout va bien Lex', tout vas bien, lui dit la blonde en en faisant de même.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… Lui dit sa compagne en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde. J'aurais dû être avec toi…

\- Lexa ! Je t'interdis de penser ça, la rabroua un peu Clarke. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de vivre et pas de simplement survivre ?

\- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Mais si Echo n'avait pas été là…

\- Elle était là, lui dit fermement la blonde. C'est le plus important. Et je t'interdis de te sentir coupable, c'est bien compris ?

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et ne pas plus énerver sa petite amie, la Commandante décida de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Compris, _ai Niron_. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'en serais éternellement reconnaissante envers Echo.

Clarke la fit sortir de l'infirmerie et la suivit à l'extérieur.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes à l'extérieur et que tu es rassurée, reprit la blonde, je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà, mais celui qui m'a attaqué agissait pour Michael.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la _Trikru_ étonnée. D'accord, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre plus que ça puisqu'on sait qu'il ne fait pas parti des nôtres.

Sur ceux, les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leurs appartements, toutes les deux ayant besoin de se reposer après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais avant ça, Clarke expliqua à la Commandante tout ce que cet homme lui avait dit. La dirigeante mit John au courant pour qu'il ait plus d'informations et qu'il s'occupe des corps des guerriers.

Madi les rejoint rapidement et elles passèrent toute les trois un moment, avant qu'elles ne décident d'aller se coucher, le crépuscule étant là.

Quand Lexa se réveilla, Clarke était toujours endormie. Et en voyant la blonde comme ça, la Commandante ne put s'empêcher de remercier toutes les divinités possibles que la jeune femme soit à ses côtés et vivante. Hier elle avait vraiment cru la perdre pour de bon. Elle passa donc un moment comme ça, juste allongée sur le lit à regarder la blonde.

\- Bonjour, lui dit cette dernière en ouvrant les yeux et en croisant son regard.

\- _Heya_, _ai Niron_, lui répondit sa compagne avec un sourire en venant déposer un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Bien dormi ?

\- Toujours, quand je suis dans tes bras, dit-elle avec un sourire flamboyant avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Etant toujours en quelque sorte encore sous l'adrénaline de ce qui s'était passé hier, les baisers qu'elles échangèrent devinrent plus pressant, plus fougueux. Bien vite, Lexa descendit pour embrasser le coup de la blonde et elles mirent un peu plus de temps que prévu à finalement sortir de leur lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se plaint la brune quand Clarke se leva en se recouvrant du drap, la laissant complètement nue dans le lit.

\- Je vais me laver, répondit-elle avec un sourire, sinon tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on risque de rester là toute la journée.

\- D'accord, commença la brune en se levant et en approchant d'elle avec un air prédateur, mais je viens avec toi !

La Griffin ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le magnifique corps dans son champ de vision, tandis que la jeune femme continuait de s'avancer vers elle. Cette dernière vint embrasser doucement la blonde, avant de faire tomber délicatement le drap et de poser ses mains sur les courbes de sa compagne avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Promis, je n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, déclara Lexa en venant lui embrasser le cou tout en la caressant.

\- Bon Dieu, pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi sexy… Soupira Clarke en se mordant encore une fois la lèvre face au regard noir de désir de la brune, ne pouvant résister, avant de la conduire dans la salle de bain présente par chance dans leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles ressortirent de leur chambre totalement habillés et la brune alla préparer un petit déjeuner pour elle trois, pendant que Clarke allait réveiller Madi qui dormait toujours. Quand les jeunes filles les eues rejoint, elles prirent leur repas en discutant.

\- Lex', commença la blonde en venant se mettre dans le dos de la jeune femme qui faisait la vaisselle, j'aimerais avant tout que l'on passe voir comment va Echo. Ma mère ne m'a pas appelé, donc je pense que ça va, mais j'aimerais quand même y aller.

\- C'est ce que j'allais te proposer _ai Hodnes_, il n'y a pas de problème, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Une fois que Madi fut prête, elles se rendirent toutes les trois à l'infirmerie dans l'optique de prendre des nouvelles de la blessée. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le lit de la jeune femme, ne pouvant la voir d'où elles étaient pour le moment. Mais le grand sourire de Bellamy quand leurs regards se croisèrent les rassura tout de suite.

\- Comment tu vas, Echo ? Lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire.

\- J'ai connu pire, lui répondit celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie avec un sourire. Et ta mère m'a donné de quoi ne pas ressentir la douleur, donc…

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Echo… Dit enfin la jeune Griffin.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, je le referai si c'était à refaire, dit l'ancienne espionne, en posant un bref regard en direction de Lexa.

L'échange dura encore un petit moment, avant que la Commandante ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bell', vous pourriez me laisser quelques minutes avec Echo ?

Sous sa demande, ils la laissèrent seule avec Echo et allèrent un peu plus loin pour discuter entre eux.

\- Je tenais à te remercier en personne, Echo, lui dit Lexa avec assurance. Tu aurais vraiment pu y rester.

Après ce qu'Echo lui avait dit concernant Costia et ce qu'elle avait fait hier pour Clarke, la Commandante était pratiquement certaine que comme la jeune femme lui avait dit, elle pourrait avoir une confiance absolue en elle. Après tout, elle n'avait ni été obligé de lui dire la vérité concernant son premier amour, ni de prendre le risque de se sacrifier pour sauver la blonde.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Clarke, vous n'avez toutes les deux pas à me remercier, répondit la blessée après quelques instants. Peut-être encore moins toi, _Heda_.

\- Et moi je pense exactement le contraire, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi que tu aies faillit donner ta vie pour préserver celle de Clarke. Je sais maintenant que je peux te compter présente si j'en ai besoin.

Un moment passa, avant que la plus jeune ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Ne te méprends pas par rapport à mes paroles, Echo. J'aimais Costia. Énormément et profondément. Et je pense qu'une part de moi pensera toujours à elle. Mais ce que j'éprouve pour Clarke… Ce n'est absolument pas comparable. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu continuer à vivre, à me battre, sans elle. Alors, _Mochof Ekou Kom Azgeda, yu don hogeda kom chofnes gon oyo Heda « Merci Echo du royaume des glaces, tu as toute la reconnaissance de ta Commandante »._

Face à ces mots, Echo ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes et un sourire radieux d'apparaître sur son visage, que la brune lui rendit, avant que les autres ne reviennent vers elle. Bellamy en voyant le sourire de sa compagne ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour après avoir croisé le regard de leur dirigeante. Octavia quant à elle était surprise, mais revint rapidement aux côtés de celle qui était sa belle-sœur.

Quand elle croisa le regard de Madi, la Commandante pu y lire de la fierté, qui la fit encore plus sourire, mais qui dans le même temps surpris encore plus Clarke.

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui souffla celle qui avait vécue deux vie différentes, tandis que la blonde éleva un sourcil de surprise.

Elles passèrent encore un petit moment à l'infirmerie, avant de décider de laisser un peu de temps à Echo pour se reposer. De plus, avec ce que la Griffin lui avait appris, Lexa devait retourner interroger leur prisonnier assez rapidement. Elle appela donc John et lui dit de venir la rejoindre non loin de sa cellule, pour faire rapidement.

\- Salut les filles, leur dit-il quand il arriva. Je suis content qu'Echo aille bien. June m'a raconté.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Lexa lui raconta ce que Clarke lui avait elle-même dit le jour précédent sur l'homme et ses intentions.

\- Donc il est très clair pour moi que Michael veut prendre possession de l'usine, récapitula la Commandante. Son larbin a dû profiter de la première attaque sur Clarke pour mettre encore plus de tension, en espérant que notre peuple se rebelle contre moi. Voir peut-être même avant. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il n'a pas connaissance de l'Eligius, sinon je pense qu'il n'aurait certainement pas risqué de faire les choses de cette manière. Et c'est un sacré avantage pour nous.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit l'ancien policier, qui avait repris du service pour son amie. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas trouvé où il pouvait bien se cacher, ni comment il est entré ici. Par contre, il ne semble plus du tout y avoir de dissidents, ils se sont tous calmés. Déjà quand tu as été attaqué, mais là ça me semble être encore plus définitif.

\- Allons-y, alors, dit Lexa en entrant avec à sa suite Clarke et John.

\- _Hey Heda, heya Wanheda_, furent-elles accueillies quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Bonjour, John.

\- _Heya_, Sindri, lui répondit approximativement le cowboy avec un sourire une fois que les deux femmes l'eurent salué.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, John, se moqua Lexa avec un sourire que son amie lui rendit.

\- Murphy ! S'étonna la blonde en le voyant dans un coin de la pièce adossé au mur avec les bras croisés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Salut Griffin, Lexa, répondit-il avec son air nonchalant habituel, avant de hausser les épaules. J'ai vu de la lumière et on m'a dit qu'on pouvait taper quelqu'un.

Un silence se fit, les deux dirigeantes échangeant un regard, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole sous l'air étonné et perplexe des deux femmes.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles… Il a essayé de te tuer Griffin et il a mis une balle à Echo. Donc je suis là. Rassurez-moi, je vais pouvoir le frapper quand même, hein ?

Elles échangèrent un regard et eurent du mal à se retenir de rire, puis Lexa fronça les sourcils en voyant que le prisonnier ne semblait pas être réveillé.

\- J'ai tapé trop fort hier ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas déjà tué quand même ? S'inquiéta un peu la Commandante.

\- Oh, non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui dit Murphy. Il s'est réveillé et t'as insulté un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon ami Sin' ici même ne perde son calme.

\- _Moba, Heda_, lui dit Sindri en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- _Nou laik, Sindri, « Ne le sois pas, Sindri » _lui répondit sa Commandante. Tu as bien fait, _nou get yu daun « ne t'inquiète pas ». _Réveille le, Murphy.

\- A votre ordre, _Heda_, répondit-il avec une révérence forcé en venant mettre la tête du prisonnier dans le seau d'eau.

Ce dernier se sentant noyé se réveilla rapidement en panique, reprenant difficilement son souffle quand le brun le relâcha.

\- Encore toi, cracha-t-il à l'attention de Lexa, avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds en voyant Clarke en parfait état.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à parler ? Je préférerais autant à ne pas avoir à utiliser la violence, Lui demanda cette dernière, reprenant en ne le voyant pas répondre. D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. _Yu na stoda, Sindri. « Tu peux commencer, Sindri »._

Sans attendre, l'ancien Trikru reprit la matraque qui leur servait depuis hier et lui remit encore une fois un coup dans les côtes, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il était à peu près certain qu'il avait au mieux une côte fêlée. Mais à ce moment précis, personne ne s'en inquiéta pour lui. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Laisse un peu Murphy s'amuser aussi, Sindri, lui dit la brune.

Un moment passa ou les deux hommes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, avant que la Commandante leur fasse signe d'arrêter.

\- Bien. Je sais que tu es là sur ordre de Michael. J'imagine que quand il va savoir que tu as échoué dans ta mission, il risque d'assez mal le prendre ? Déclara-t-elle. Mais, je crois que tu ne te rends pas encore vraiment compte, que si tu ne me réponds pas ça sera bien pire que tout ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Elle se tu, lui laissant le temps de répondre.

\- D'accord, on verra ça plus tard, dit-elle en n'ayant aucune réponse de sa part. Vous pouvez reprendre. Et vous avez carte blanche temps que vous ne le tuez pas. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard.

Laissant l'homme à la merci des deux autres, Lexa et Clarke, accompagnées de John sortirent de la cellule, sous les cris de douleurs.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont le garder en vie ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui, Sindri sait comment faire et j'imagine que Murphy aussi, répondit la brune après un signe de tête de la Griffin. Mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir comme il est rentré et où il s'est caché…

\- Demanda à Octavia ! Lui dit soudainement Clarke en le réalisant. S'il y a un endroit inconnu qui permet de sortir ou même une cachette à trouver, je suis certaine que c'est O' qu'il faut mettre sur le coup.

\- Comment on n'a pas pu y penser avant ? S'étonna la Commandante en récupérant sa radio. Octavia, tu m'entends ?

\- _Heda ? _Lui répondit la voix d'Indra. Une minute, je vais la chercher.

\- Merci, Indra, entendirent-ils la jeune Blake. Lexa ? Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui ! Est-ce que tu peux nous rejoindre devant les portes de l'usine dès que possible ?

\- J'arrive, je suis dehors justement, lui répondit la plus jeune. J'y suis dans même pas cinq minutes.

\- On arrive, lui dit la _Trikru_, avant de s'y rendre suivit de Clarke et John.

Ils prirent la direction de la jeune femme et y arrivèrent assez rapidement.

\- Je t'écoute Lexa, lui dit-elle avec un air concentré.

\- Clarke, c'est ton idée, vas-y, lui dit la brune avec un sourire.

\- Ok, commença la Griffin. L'homme qui a blessé Echo travail pour Michael. Et vu les choses qui se sont passés, il est surement là depuis un moment. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a probablement une planque ici, quelque part. Et qu'il a dû rentrer de l'extérieur.

\- Donc vous voulez que je m'occupe de trouver tout ça ? Comprit la brune. Aucun problème je m'en occupe, en commençant tout de suite. Je vous tiens au courant dès que je vois quelque chose.

\- J'ai vais aller faire un tour aussi, leur dit John. Me renseigner auprès des habitants. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu entendre ou voir.

Lexa reprit une nouvelle fois sa radio et changea le canal.

\- Murphy, du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours pas, lui répondit le jeune homme après un grésillement. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer...

\- Arrêtez pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien de vous fatiguer inutilement, lui répondit la Commandante qui coupa la conversation quand il répondit positivement. On va attendre le retour d'Octavia, je suis certaine qu'elle trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant qui pourra nous aider.

\- Attends, Lex', lui dit la blonde. Et si on demandait à Murphy de l'aider ?

\- Tu crois qu'il lui serait utile ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense que oui, si quelqu'un en plus d'O' peut trouver comment se cacher et s'échapper, je pense que c'est lui.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu penses on va le lui demander. J'aimerais aussi un peu m'entraîner, je pense que Madi y est déjà. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Lui demanda la Commandante.

\- Pas du tout ! J'aurais voulu m'entraîner un peu aussi de toute façon et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de vous regarder, répondit la Griffin avec un sourire.

\- Alors allons chercher notre matériel et allons-y !

Sur les mots de la brune, elles passèrent effectivement récupérer tout leur équipement avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule et d'en faire sortir Murphy.

\- Oui ? Leur demanda le jeune homme étonné quand il les rejoignit devant la porte.

\- On veut que tu aides Octavia à trouver un moyen d'entrer dans l'usine et le terrain qu'on ne connaîtrait pas déjà.

\- Tu veux dire, reformula-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait, tu veux que je sorte d'ici et que je rentre sans être vu de personne ?

\- Facile pour toi non ? Lui dit Clarke avec un sourire en coin. C'est ce que font de mieux les cafards.

\- Aw, touché, dit-il en mettant une main devant son cœur. Mais tu as raison. Ne vous faites pas de soucis, avec Octavia et moi sur le coup ça ne prendra pas très longtemps.

\- Vous avez carte blanche, lui dit la brune. Juste… Évitez quand même de démonter toute l'usine.

\- Je peux rien promettre ! Dit-il avec un rire en s'éloignant déjà rapidement.

Toutes les deux se rendirent enfin comme c'était convenu au terrain d'entrainement, où se trouvait en effet déjà Madi.

\- Elle a encore bien progressé, dit Lexa avec une fierté que ne put que remarquer sa compagne.

\- Madi veut que tu sois fière d'elle, lui appris la blonde avec un petit sourire. On en a discuté, c'est pour ça qu'elle fait encore plus d'efforts.

La brune regarda un petit moment la jeune fille, qui fit un mouvement d'esquive plus que parfait face à Indra et qui riposta instantanément, touchant la femme au visage tatoué, qui était pourtant l'une de ses meilleures guerrières.

\- Elle n'en a pourtant pas besoin, reprit enfin la Commandante avec un sourire en prenant la main de la blonde, mais ne lâchant pourtant pas le combat des yeux. Je suis déjà extrêmement fière d'elle, Clarke. Plus qu'elle ne peut le penser, à mon avis. Vient, on va s'asseoir, j'ai envie de la regarder s'entraîner encore un peu avant d'y aller moi-même.

\- Je suis juste derrière toi !

Elles se mirent contre un arbre, la Griffin dans les bras de Lexa, tandis que cette dernière ne lâcha pas des yeux l'entrainement entre la fille de Clarke et sa Générale.

\- Tu sais, commença la femme au regard vert après un petit moment de calme, en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est simplement une coïncidence… Et je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ici, dans ce monde, le prénom de ma mère était Madison. Son surnom était Madi. Et le prénom de ta fille est Madi. Et…

\- Et ? Lui demanda Clarke avec un sourire en la regardant.

\- Et rien, lui répondit la brune gênée mais cependant avec un petit sourire, en se concentrant sur le combat en face d'elle.

Clarke laissa échapper un rire avant de l'embrasser rapidement, pratiquement certaine de savoir ce que venait d'insinuer la jeune femme sans le dire, puis elle se releva rapidement.

\- On y va ? Demanda la blonde face au regard perdu de sa compagne, en lui tendant la main. Je croyais que tu voulais t'entraîner ?

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de prendre sa main tendue pour se relever, en profitant pour attirer la Griffin et la serrer contre elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se baisser pour récupérer leurs armes qui étaient au sol.

\- Allons-y, _ai Niron_, dit Lexa avec un sourire carnassier en se rendant dans la direction d'Indra et de Madi.


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai particulièrement apprécié écrire ce chapitre, surtout certaine parties, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui prennent quelques seconde pour laisser un avis (c'est très motivant!), mais également les lecteurs de l'ombre toujours présents.

* * *

Lexa esquiva le coup qui venait droit sur elle au tout dernier moment, héritant d'une coupure sur son bras gauche. A peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre en garde, qu'elle dû se jeter à terre pour éviter le coup d'un autre assaillant. Elle fit tomber ce dernier au sol à l'aide d'une balayette, avant de lever son épée pour parer une attaque puissante et de rouler à terre avant de se relever et de frapper avec force sur l'arme de l'autre personne qui venait de l'attaquer, lui faisant lâcher la lame. Sentant quelqu'un d'autre arriver derrière elle, la Commandante se baissa avant de mettre un coup de pommeau dans la cuisse de la personne.

\- Bordel Lexa, se plaint Clarke en se massant la cuisse toujours à terre. T'y es pas allé de main morte là… Je vais avoir un méchant bleu.

La brune vint aider sa compagne à se relever, tout en riant un peu sous le regard noir de la blonde.

\- Promis, je me ferais pardonner ce soir, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille avec un sourire pour que seule elle puisse entende.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, venant simplement l'embrasser très rapidement, en pestant pour la forme.

\- C'était… Instructif, déclara Madi en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la petite, ajouta Indra. Nous avons tous été mis à terre par _Heda, _alors que nous étions cinq.

\- Que veux-tu, Indra, je suis en pleine forme ! Répondit la jeune femme.

La guerrière s'éloigna en allant vers les autres avec un léger sourire en secouant la tête, ne laissant que les Griffin et Lexa.

\- Continue comme ça, Clarke, c'était vraiment bien, lui dit la brune avec une grande fierté. Madi, tu étais un peu trop calme j'ai trouvé, comment ça se fait ?

\- Oh, répondit la plus jeune avec un sourire en coin. Je ne voulais pas finir le combat trop vite et te faire perdre toute crédibilité.

\- Je… J'y crois pas ! Viens ici pour voir ! S'exclama la brune en rigolant une fois le choc passé et en se jetant sur la jeune fille pour la chatouiller, toutes les deux finissant à terre un peu plus loin.

\- Salut Niylah, salua Clarke avec un sourire, tout en observant sa fille et sa compagne toujours au sol en train de se battre gentiment.

\- Salut Clarke, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, répondit la Native avec un sourire en coin en voyant la scène. Je crois que ça fait du bien à tout le monde de voir _Heda _comme ça et j'imagine que tu ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

La Griffin fronça les sourcils aux mots de son ancienne amante, avant de laisser son regard vagabonder et de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sur tous les visages aux alentours de ceux qui pouvaient observer la scène, que ce soit des Natifs, des anciens habitants de l'Arche ou des personnes étant nées sur cette Terre, elle pouvait voir un sourire amusé se dessiner.

\- Tu as raison, répondit la blonde à la guerrière en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je ne pourrais pas l'être plus, je le suis même plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé avant d'arriver ici.

\- Et je suis aussi heureuse pour toi, déclara Niylah en mettant sa main sur le bras de l'ancienne _Skairkru_. Pour vous. Je sais ce que représente Lexa pour toi.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un sourire en la regardant, avant de le rediriger vers celles qui étaient sa famille et qui étaient encore en train de se battre au sol en riant.

\- Elles s'entendent bien, remarqua celle qui était auparavant gérante d'un poste d'échange avec un sourire. Sincèrement, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse pour vous. Vous le méritez vraiment.

\- _Mochof, Niylah_, lui dit Clarke avec autant de sincérité que n'en avait fait preuve la jeune femme.

Cette dernière était vraiment contente de la façon de voir les choses de l'ancienne _Trikru_. Elle avait dans un premier temps eut vraiment peur des réactions qu'elle aurait pu avoir au sujet de tout ça, vu leur historique. Et ça l'avait peiné, puisqu'elle tenait réellement à la plus vieille, mais seulement en tant qu'amie. Elle aurait été triste de la perdre. Mais ce n'était finalement pas le cas.

\- Et toi alors, commença la Griffin avec un sourire, comment ça se passe avec Althéa ?

\- Que… Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle, gênée.

\- Sérieusement, Niyl' ? S'esclaffa la jeune femme. Oui, je l'ai remarqué ! Je te connais un peu quand même. Et même Lexa a remarqué, si tu veux tout savoir. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi gênée.

\- Euh… Ça va ? Lui répondit-elle finalement, avec malgré tout toujours une certaine gêne. Si tu veux tout savoir, on s'est un peu disputé par rapport à sa façon d'agir envers toi et Lexa. Mais elle le regrette et s'en veux vraiment, alors s'est en train de s'arranger doucement.

\- Ne lui en tiens pas trop rigueur, déclara la _Natblida_. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça se mettre entre vous, pas comme ça.

\- Je sais. Mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne faudrait plus qu'elle pense à le refaire, parce que… Tu es... Toi ! Fini-t-elle avec un sourire. Et tu nous as encore prouvé que tu méritais bien ton titre de _Wanheda._

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un léger rire avec son amie. Pendant qu'elles finirent leur conversation, Madi et Lexa s'approchèrent et cette dernière ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en les voyants aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Clarke lui répondit avec un sourire avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Mais elle pouvait faire semblant d'être agacée, ça lui plaisait que la brune face preuve d'un peu de jalousie. Même si elle était complétement infondée en l'instant présent.

\- _Heya, Heda, _la salua la Native, tandis que Lexa lui rendit son salut. On pourrait aller s'entraîner quelques minutes toutes les deux ?

La Commandante hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord et elles s'éloignèrent alors avant de commencer. Mais rapidement, la brune remarqua que sa vis-à-vis ne semblait pas très concentrée.

\- Tu ne voulais pas vraiment t'entraîner, n'est-ce pas, Niylah, dit Lexa en évitant encore une fois un énième coup sans avoir à trop faire d'efforts.

\- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle en baissant son arme. Je voulais surtout te parler.

Lexa rangea l'épée dans son fourreau, se débarrassant de la poussière présente sur ses vêtements.

\- _Niylah, yu nou don kom gonplei taim yu gaf in kom chich op kom ai. Ai sen yu op. « Tu n'as pas à engager un combat si tu veux me parler. Je t'écoute. »_

_\- Ai… Ai laik hir kom gaf in chich yu op hashta Althea « Je suis là pour te parler d'Althéa », _déclara la guerrière, un peu gênée.

\- _Yu na chich op klir, Niylah, ai nou na spik op ona yu_ _« tu peux parler clairement, Niylah, je ne vais pas te crier dessus», _ajouta la brune quand quelques secondes plus tard rien d'autre ne fut ajouté. Mis à part si ce que tu as à me dire devrait vraiment m'énerver ?

\- Non _Heda_, enfin, je ne pense en tout cas, dit rapidement la jeune femme en relevant le regard, ne voulant pas que sa dirigeante ne se fasse une fausse idée. Althéa s'en veux. Elle s'en veut vraiment et elle est certaine qu'elle a entièrement perdue ton amitié.

Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel Lexa fixa simplement la femme en face d'elle d'un air détaché.

\- Et je comprendrais que ce soit le cas, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te le reprocher, _Heda. _Quand j'ai appris que c'était en partie de sa faute si Clarke avait été attaqué… Le ton est monté entre nous, beaucoup. Pendant un long moment je ne voulais plus lui parler, si tu veux tout savoir. Ce qui a changé les choses, c'est quand Bellamy m'a demandé de la surveiller. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai clairement compris qu'elle s'en voulait énormément.

\- Donc selon toi, je devrais entièrement lui pardonner d'avoir mis Clarke en danger, simplement parce qu'elle s'en veut ? Lui demanda la Commandante toujours en essayant de garder un air neutre et détaché, presque froid.

\- Non _Heda _! S'exclama Niylah, Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ni ce que je veux dire. Je sais à quel point Clarke compte pour toi, c'est bien pour ça que je ne te demanderais pas de lui pardonner de cette manière-là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que suite à l'attaque hier, nous n'avons pas su tout de suite que c'était Echo qui avait blessée. Nous avons cru que c'était Clarke et je peux t'assurer qu'Althéa était dévastée pour toi, jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle ne m'a pas demandé de venir te voir, si tu te poses la question. Je ne peux rien te demander je le sais, _Heda_. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mais je pense vraiment qu'il serait bien que tu discutes un peu avec elle.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais le faire, Niylah, lui répondit la Commandante en soupirant après un moment, mais je vais essayer d'aller lui parler. Parce que c'est également ce que Clarke pense que je devrais faire.

\- _Mochof gon sen ai op kom me… Leksa «Merci de m'avoir écouté… Lexa »_, la remercia-t-elle sincèrement avec un signe de tête.

La brune la regarda quelques instants sans rien faire, avant de lui tendre son avant-bras en signe de respect, geste que la blonde n'hésita pas une seule seconde à accepter. Le salut guerrier était un signe de profond respect, encore plus lorsqu'il était réalisé par la Commandante elle-même.

\- Si je peux me permettre, ajouta Niylah avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Clarke et Madi qui discutaient avec d'autre Natifs, _Ai laik shanen gon Klark en yu « Je suis heureuse pour Clarke et toi »_

\- _Mochof, Niylah, _lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, _Ai laik seintaim, ai nou na be mo kom nau « Je le suis aussi, je ne pourrais pas l'être plus »._

Quand Clarke les vit revenir, elle ne dit rien, sachant que si les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment entraînées, c'est qu'elles avaient eu à parler. Et la blonde se doutait bien du sujet principal de la conversation qu'elles avaient dû aborder.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement, mais rien de nouveau n'avait pu être découvert sur l'homme à la botte de Michael. Octavia et Murphy n'avait pour l'instant pas encore été en mesure de trouver quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant, puisque leur recherche n'avait même pas démarrée depuis une journée. Lexa leur avait simplement rappelé de la prévenir si quoi que ce soit leur paraissait bizarre. La bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'est qu'Echo semblait aller parfaitement bien même si Abby lui avait ordonné de rester à l'infirmerie au moins cette nuit pour se reposer.

L'heure arriva donc pour les deux jeunes femmes et Madi de se rendre dans la salle à manger pour le repas du soir, où elles retrouvèrent rapidement Raven qui discutait avec Niylah.

\- Hey ! Salut la famille Griffin ! S'exclama la jeune hispanique à leur attention quand elle les vit arriver.

\- Merci Raven… Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas encore vu aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu me dire bonjour aussi, lui lança Lexa avec un faux air blessé en s'asseyant.

\- Ben justement, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, je viens juste de le faire !

A ces mots, Clarke échangea un regard en biais avec Madi, avant que Lexa ne les regarde en comprenant finalement.

\- Mais, si tu veux je peux te dire bonjour personnellement, reprit la mécanicienne, Bonjour Lexa, ô Grande Commandante de mon cœur !

Les Griffin, Niylah et Octavia qui venait tout juste d'arriver ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça.

\- Euh… Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber en fait Raven, lui répondit la brune en ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. Ça fait un peu trop, là. J'ai juste l'impression que tu m'insulte.

Une nouvelle fois, Clarke surtout, ne fut pas en mesure de retenir un rire.

\- Oh _shof op_, lui dit Lexa en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. Et au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu me feras un résumé de ce que tu as commencé à faire sur ce que je t'ai demandé, Raven.

Elles regardèrent toutes la pilote avec un air rieur quand elles virent qu'elle blêmit un peu, puis mangèrent en discutant. Quand elles eurent fini, John vint vers le groupe.

\- Lexa, Clarke, je peux vous déranger cinq minutes ? Leur demanda-t-il en s'installant une fois que la brune lui ait fait un signe de tête positif.

\- Oh, à plus tard alors ! S'exclama celle qui avait conduit l'Eligius en se levant, contente de ne finalement pas avoir à parler de son avancée pour le moment.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas, Raven ! Lui rappela la Commandante avant qu'elle ne puisse être hors d'atteinte de sa voix.

\- Mais quelle malade celle-là… Soupira Octavia en sortant à la suite de l'hispanique quand elle la vit détaler.

Lexa haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête, pendant que Clarke levait les yeux au ciel face au comportement de ses amies, avant que la brune ne fasse signe au Cowboy de parler.

\- Alors, bonne nouvelle, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais tout semble s'être calmé. Et j'en ai profité pour discuter avec ceux qui avaient posé problème et que l'on avait enfermés… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais tout semblait dire qu'on leur avait demandé de le faire, à l'époque ? Et bien je suis retourné les voir pour leur demander qui exactement leur avait dit de faire ça, tu sais les réponses que j'ai eu ? Pratiquement tous m'ont décrit notre prisonnier.

\- Tu veux dire, commença Lexa en s'inquiétant, qu'il est ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense ?

\- C'est ce qui me semble, lui répondit son ami, peut-être même avant que tu ne retrouves entièrement les souvenirs de ton autre vie. Ou peut-être juste après. Je pense qu'il a simplement profité des petites tensions déjà existantes, en mettant de l'huile sur le feu, comme on dit.

\- Tu veux dire qu'une grande partie de ce qui est arrivé, c'est à cause de lui ? Les attaques ? Jason, Denae, les dernières attaques sur Clarke ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui.

\- Mais alors, reprit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, qu'en est-il de Victor ?

\- Comment te dire ça, commence John en semblant assez gêné, il est possible qu'il ait lui aussi discuté avec notre prisonnier…

\- Comment ça ? Dis les choses clairement, John !

\- Ok ok, Lexa. Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui a soumis l'idée de s'en prendre à Clarke dans un premier temps ! Et que ça lui a semblé être la chose à faire…

\- Mais quel con ! S'exclama la Commandante en serrant la mâchoire. A quel moment il s'est dit qu'écouter quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, un inconnu et le faire était une bonne idée ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, lui répondit-il. Il ne le sait même pas lui-même…

\- Et Althéa ? Demanda avec appréhension la Griffin en voyant l'état de sa compagne, qui releva les yeux en entendant la question.

\- Elle n'en savait rien, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, déclara le brun avec certitude. Elle s'en veut déjà, mais pour le coup elle en veut encore plus à Victor. J'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller le voir pour ne pas que ça soit pire.

\- D'accord, merci John, lui dit la brune avec une once de soulagement. Je pense qu'on va aller se coucher pour le moment, on verra tout ça demain…

Sur ce, il les quitta et Lexa se leva avec Clarke à sa suite. Avant de sortir, la brune fit un signe à June, Luciana, Morgan et Charlie, que Madi avait rejoint, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu rentrer. Elle vit aussi Althéa, à qui elle jeta un regard neutre. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui parler aujourd'hui. Les deux jeunes femmes ne perdirent pas de temps pour se rendre dans leur appartement et prirent place dans le canapé. Lexa s'allongea et mit sa tête sur les jambes de la blonde, qui lui caressa la tête.

\- Je suis déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser… Déclara la Commandante avec un long soupir plaintif.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, lui assura sa compagne en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Je te rappelle que l'on a déjà vécu pire que ça.

\- Pourquoi faut-il encore une fois que l'on se retrouve dans un monde post-apocalyptique ? Se plaint une nouvelle fois la brune après un moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Clarke avec un soupir elle aussi. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais en tout cas nous sommes ensemble. Et je pense que c'est ce qui compte le plus en définitive.

\- Tu as raison, et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi aussi, _Klark_.

Elles restèrent un moment à discuter calmement sur le canapé, Madi les rejoignant également un peu plus tard. Puis quand cette dernière décida d'aller se coucher, elles en firent de même.

Ce matin-là, Lexa se réveilla sous les douces caresses prodiguée par sa compagne dans son dos, caresses que cette dernière arrêta quand elle la sentie se réveiller.

\- Non, t'arrête pas s'il te plaît, la supplia presque la brune d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Pour seule réponse, la Griffin lâcha un léger rire avant de continuer à tracer des arabesques imaginaire dans le dos nu de la jeune femme, remontant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Lex' ? Lui demanda Clarke, pensive.

\- Hum ? Lui répondit-elle pour qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait à dire, en tournant sa tête vers sa compagne avec un sourire.

\- Alors, premièrement, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, rigola la blonde qui eut pour retour un sourire. Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire à la base. Tes tatouages ne te manquent pas ? Tu es toujours aussi belle, même sans ne te fais pas de soucis, mais je me posais juste la question.

\- J'y pensais aussi si tu veux tout savoir, depuis quelques temps, répondit Lexa en se tournant un peu plus. Ils font partis de moi, de mon histoire, et c'est vrai que ça me manques de ne plus les voir. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera possible de les refaire à l'identique, tel qu'ils étaient…

Clarke se releva soudainement et se rhabilla rapidement sous le regard plus que surpris de sa compagne.

\- Ne bouges pas, je reviens, lui ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir de leur chambre.

Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, la brune l'écouta et resta dans le lit sous les draps, avant que la Griffin ne revienne quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire en cachant quelque chose derrière elle.

\- Remets-toi sur le ventre, lui ordonna-t-elle encore une fois.

Et encore une fois, l'ordre fut écouté, avant que la brune ne sente le drap descendre lentement dans le bas de son dos, et Clarke venir s'asseoir sur elle avant de lui embrasser le cou.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu… Commença la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. Si tu voulais qu'on refasse ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, il te suffisait juste de le dire.

\- Chut… Lui dit la jeune femme avec un rire, Ça ne me déplairait pas du tout, si tu veux savoir, mais ça attendra tout à l'heure ! Maintenant, tu te tais et tu ne bouges plus jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu puisses.

\- Bien compris, Madame, lui répondit la jeune femme en attendant de voir ce que sa compagne allait faire, avant de sentir un feutre dans son dos.

\- Oh… Dit-elle en comprenant soudain.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne bougea pas et se laissa faire par la blonde, devenant pour l'instant sa toile vivante.

\- Ne bouge pas tant que je ne te le dit pas, Lex', d'accord ? La prévint-elle en se levant après avoir eu son approbation.

La blonde se dirigea vers la commode, où elle savait que se trouvait un vieux polaroid que Lexa avait ramené d'une de ses promenades dehors et dont elles s'étaient toutes les deux servies avec Madi pour faire des photos qu'elle avait affichés dans leur appartement. Une fois l'objet en main, elle se rapprocha de Lexa, réajusta le drap ce qui fit légèrement rire cette dernière, avant de prendre son œuvre en photo.

\- Tu peux te relever, mais doucement.

\- Wow, lâcha la brune qui s'était assise au bord du lit quand il fut possible de regarder la photo. C'est exactement ça. Tous les détails. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible.

Devant ses yeux, elle pouvait voir la photo de son dos et de sa nuque portant les exacts tatouages qu'elle avait auparavant eus et qui n'était pas présents sur son corps dans cette vie-là.

\- Je… Je les ai dessinés de dizaines de fois, reconnu Clarke un peu gênée. Alors ce n'est pas si étonnant…

\- C'est… Magnifique, _Klark_, dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

La blonde la prévint de ne pas bouger, parce qu'elle allait également faire celui sur son bras.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me les fasses, Clarke, lui dit la brune, tandis que sa compagne était en train de finir le tatouage sur son bras.

\- Hors de question ! Lui répondit-elle en prenant le bras de la jeune femme en photo. Je dessine bien, d'accord, mais je n'ai jamais tatoué personne, Lexa ! Et je ne risque certainement pas de commencer sur toi et encore moins sur le tatouage de ton Conclave.

\- Dommage en tout cas, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu le fasses… Soupira-t-elle. Pour les prochains, alors.

\- Promis, lui dit la jeune femme. Mais pas avant que je me sois entraîné, au moins sur moi.

\- Tu veux un tatouage ? Lui demanda la brune étonnée.

\- Maintenant qu'on parle des tiens, oui, j'aimerais bien. Je sais que c'est une part important de la culture _Trikru_, de ta culture, de notre ancien monde. Et que c'est quelque chose d'important pour un guerrier. Mais si je viens à le faire, j'aimerais que ce soit réfléchi et que ça représente tout ça. J'imagine que tu m'apporteras ton aide ?

\- Bien sûr, _Klark, _tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je suis même heureuse que tu me le demande. Et, mais je viens d'y penser, c'est pour ça que tu as fait autant attention au moment de prendre la photo de mon dos ? Parce que tu comptes la montrer à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui ! Assuma complètement Clarke en perdant son calme, Déjà que la personne qui va te tatouer va voir ton dos, te voir à moitié nue, il ne risquait pas d'en voir plus que ça !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, avant de sourire en venant l'embrasser délicatement et se mordit la lèvre en reculant.

\- Jalouse, Mademoiselle Griffin ? Non, ne le nie pas je sais que c'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la blonde ouvrir la bouche. Et c'est assez sexy, en fait, si tu veux savoir.

\- File de là ! La repoussa la jeune femme avec un sourire en se relevant, quand sa compagne essaya de la faire basculer dans le lit. Je vais préparer le petit déj', quant à toi, tu vas t'habiller.

La brune aux yeux verts fit mine de râler jusqu'à ce Clarke sorte de la pièce avec un sourire et alla donc s'habiller.

\- Salut Clarke ! Lui dit Madi en venant la prendre dans ses bras quand elle arriva, avant d'aider sa mère à mettre la table, la blonde venant de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner et de s'asseoir.

Elles discutèrent un moment, attendant que la brune les rejoigne pour commencer à manger, ce qui commençait à faire long pour la plus jeune.

\- Lexa ! S'écria-t-elle. Bouge-toi où je te laisse rien du tout !

\- Madi ! La rabroua sa mère avec un rire.

\- Sérieusement, _Strikon_ ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ? La défia la brune en sortant de sa chambre en ajustant son haut. De toute façon, connaissant ta mère, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen que tu finisses tout avant demain.

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir à la table, prenant le temps de juger son contenu avant d'échanger un sourire amusé avec Madi en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

\- Aie ! dit-elle faussement quand sa compagne lui mit un coup dans l'épaule. De toute façon, tu sais que c'est les règles de la maison. Personne ne commence à manger avant qu'on soit ne toutes les trois à table.

\- Et je suis les ordres de la maison, _Heda_, lui dit la plus jeune avec un air le plus solennelle possible avant de ne pouvoir se retenir d'éclater de rire. De toute façon, tu as raison Clarke fait toujours trop, c'était impossible que je ne te laisse rien. Mais je suis sûre et certaine que je peux te battre sur bien d'autre chose.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est un défi, Madi ? S'étonna la plus vieille des brunes avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux qu'on règle ça dans un combat ?

\- Non ! Si c'est moi qui lance le défi, c'est moi qui choisis ce que ce sera ! Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

\- Et donc ? Demanda la brune en haussant un sourcil après avoir échangé un regard amusé avec Clarke.

Cette dernière se retenait de rire difficilement devant le comportement de sa fille et de sa compagne depuis le début du repas. Mais elle devait avouer que c'était loin de lui déplaire de les voir toutes les deux comme ça. Mais connaissant l'esprit de compétition de chacune…

\- Et donc, j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour ça ! Déclara la _Louwoda Klinron _avec assurance. C'est un jeu que Charlie m'a appris, et elle me l'a prêté pour qu'on puisse y jouer toutes les trois. C'est le moment parfait ! Je reviens.

Aussitôt qu'elle l'avait dit, elle avait quitté la table en direction de sa chambre, les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvant que rire. Pendant que Madi n'était pas là, elles débarrassèrent la table puisqu'elles avaient terminés leur repas.

\- _Ai Niron, _t'abuses vraiment, dit Lexa en venant la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser après avoir rangé les restes au frigo. On est trois et tu as fait pour au moins six, là.

\- Pleins t'en ! Lui répondit-elle. La prochaine fois on fera venir Raven et Octavia, si tu veux.

\- Non ! Si elles sont là tu vas faire pour dix… Aie.

\- Voilà je suis là ! S'exclama Madi en revenant avec un sourire, en déposant une assez grosse boite sur la table. Ça s'appelle le Monopoly ! Tu y a déjà joué, Lexa ?

\- Moi ? Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire en coin qu'elle essaya de cacher. Non ?

Et c'est comme ça que toutes les trois se retrouvèrent à commencer une partie de jeux de société dès neuf heures trente du matin, pour la plus grande joie de la petite Griffin qui était certaine de gagner.

\- Cinq… Rue de la paix ! C'est pas grave, je l'achèterais tout à l'heure, de toute façon t'as pleins de billets mais t'es à la traîne sur les terrains et les hôtels Lex' et Clarke n'a presque plus d'argent.

\- Si tu ne l'achète pas, je l'achète moi, Madi, déclara la Commandante avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lexa, t'attendra ton tour.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, répondit Lexa avec un sourire conquérant.

La jeune fille la regarda fixement en plissant les yeux, tandis que Clarke se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Lexa… ? Tu ne peux pas. Attends, pourquoi tu es aussi sûre de toi ? Comment tu sais ça au juste ? Demanda la plus jeune. Non, attends, tu m'as menti ?!

\- Non ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, Madi ! Rétorqua la brune en s'esclaffant, devant même sécher quelques larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux en voyant l'air outré de la jeune fille. Tu m'as demandé, en m'appelant Lexa, si j'y avais déjà joué ! Tu ne m'as pas demandé en tant qu'Alicia !

\- Ah ! C'est quand ça t'arrange alors ça ! Mais ça change pas que j'ai quand même raison !

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mais si ! C'est exactement comme ça qu'on fait avec Charlie !

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les règles et va à la rubrique des arrêts sur les propriétés à vendre.

\- J'y suis, dit la blonde après avoir ouvert le livret, attendez je regarde.

\- Vas-y Clarke, dit lui que j'ai raison ! Déclara Madi parfaitement sûre d'elle en jetant un regard de victoire à la brune, qui lui rendit un sourire sadique.

\- Bien, commença la blonde après avoir éclaté de rire sous le regard surpris de sa fille, je vais lire ce qui est marqué : « Si vous décidez de ne pas acheter cette propriété », à vendre je précise, je reprends la suite « la Banque doit la mettre aussitôt aux enchères, et la vendre au plus offrant ».

\- Tu veux que ta mère répète, Madi ? Lui demanda Lexa avec un air satisfait, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Non c'est bon, t'avais raison… Fini-t-elle par admettre malgré tout avec une mauvaise foi apparente, qui fit rire Clarke.

\- Allez Madi, on n'a pas encore fini la partie ! On peut au moins mettre Clarke à terre en lui faisant perdre tout ce qu'elle a ! Lui dit la Commandante avec amusement, la poussant à sourire à son tour.

\- Non mais sérieusement là ?! Se rebella la dite Clarke avant de se calmer et de sourire légèrement à son tour en voyant le clin d'œil de sa compagne.

La partie se termina quand elles firent vraiment tout perdre à la plus vieille des Griffin de la pièce, qui se retrouva complètement acculée face aux deux brunes, ayant été obligé de céder tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Bien joué, Madi, la félicita la brune en lui tapant dans la main, commençant à ranger méthodiquement le plateau.

\- Alors tu connais vraiment bien ce jeu ? Lui demanda la plus jeune, amusée en la voyant faire.

\- Oui, j'y jouais régulièrement avant, déclara-t-elle avec nostalgie. Avec mes parents et mon frère Nick, bien avant tout cela…

\- Alors on va continuer d'y jouer en famille, ajouta la _Louwoda Kliron _avec un sourire en l'aidant à ranger et lui tirant un sourire heureux, sous le regard de Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- C'est l'heure de rejoindre les autres pour aller manger, leur fit remarquer la blonde quelques minutes plus tard, on devrait y aller.

\- On y va, répondit Lexa qui finissait de ranger, avant de venir mettre son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme.

Elles quittèrent donc toutes les trois leurs quartiers afin de rejoindre leurs amis.

* * *

Je précise : Ce sont les vrai règles.


	46. Chapter 46

\- Salut O', est-ce que tu as vu ton frère ? Des nouvelles d'Echo ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Oui, je suis passé la voir dans leur chambre, ta mère l'a laissé partir ce matin. Et est encore un peu fatiguée et a ordre d'Abby et de June de se reposer, mais elle va bien.

\- On passera la voir un plus tard, l'en informa Lexa.

Sa compagne la regarda assez étonnée, Echo l'avait sauvé certes, mais elle savait que ça avait été un peu froid et tendu entre les deux jeunes femmes, encore plus dernièrement. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions quand elle croisa le regard vert qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle saurait tout un peu plus tard.

\- Tu as du nouveau d'ailleurs, Octavia ? Demanda la Commandante.

\- Pas encore, mais dès que possible je te le dit. Il faut que je rejoigne Murphy d'ailleurs là. A plus tard vous deux.

\- Salut Clarke. Je te salue ô Grande _Heda_ ! Dit Raven en arrivant vers elle, faisant une révérence devant la brune.

\- Salut, Rae, lui dit la Griffin en rigolant, encore plus quand elle vit l'air outrée de sa compagne.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Demanda cette dernière en secouant la tête doucement.

\- Nan ! T'avais qu'à pas rien comprendre hier quand je t'ai dit bonjour, dans un premier temps, rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant en face des deux jeunes femmes. Et avant que tu me pose la question, je n'ai pas encore de vraie solution pour ce que tu m'as demandé !

\- C'était bien la peine de te déclarer ingénieure en chef de l'usine alors… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Eh ! T'es au courant de ce que tu m'as demandé, quand même ?! Se défendit l'hispanique. C'est pas si simple, j'y réfléchis tout le temps je te signale !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda Clarke amusée.

\- Figures-toi, que ta magnifique petite-amie ici présente m'a demandé de fusionner les infrastructures d'ici et de l'Eligius ! Expliqua la mécanicienne. Et c'est un affront de penser que je puisse faire ça en deux jours, Lexa ! T'as entendu ?

\- J'ai entendu, Raven, lui répondit la dirigeante pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Et ça même si mon cerveau est beaucoup développé que le vôtre ! Rajouta de manière effrontée la pilote. _Dios moi_ !

\- _Shof op, Raven_ ! Lui dit la Commandante. Ou je te promets que je t'enferme dans ton atelier et que tu n'en sortiras pas avant que je ne le décide.

\- Mais ça va pas Lex' ! Répondit la blonde en partant en fou rire. Ne lui dit pas ça si tu veux la menacer, au contraire elle risque d'apprécier !

La conversation continua un peu plus calmement, en tout cas aussi raisonnablement que possible quand Raven était dans les parages. Heureusement, Luciana, June et Morgan vinrent les rejoindre et la jeune hispanique changea de cible, décidant de parler espagnol avec celle qui resterait toujours pour Lexa en quelque sorte sa belle-sœur.

\- Allons à la maison, proposa la brune à Clarke une fois le repas fini. On ira voir Echo après.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Echo ? Demanda la Griffin une fois qu'elles furent installées dans le canapé comme à leur habitude.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens que j'étais un peu froide avec elle et qu'elle l'a été également quand elle a compris que j'étais redevenu entièrement moi ? Et bien, quand tu as perdue connaissance, nous avons eu une conversation. Conversation où il s'est avéré que ce que je pensais était vrai...

Clarke commença un peu à s'inquiéter quand elle vit sa compagne fermer fortement les yeux.

\- Echo était une espionne d'_Azgeda_, de Nia, tu le sais ça. Elle a fait des choses horribles sous ses ordres, même si maintenant elle a changé. Mais elle est venue m'avouer quelque chose dont je me doutais depuis très longtemps. C'est elle qui a tué et déposé sur mon lit la tête de Costia.

\- Merde… Je ne savais pas Lexa… Lui dit la blonde en lui prenant les mains.

\- Tout vas bien, ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire pourtant faible. Je ne l'ai pas tué, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Et je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible, maintenant que tu me dis ça…

\- J'ai changé, parce que tu me rends bien meilleure que je ne l'étais, _Klark. _Et je sais de quoi était capable Nia, je ne peux pas réellement en tenir complètement rigueur à Echo, pas en la voyant agir comme elle le fait. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de détails, je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Ça ne fera de toute façon pas revenir Costia. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir, j'ai bien failli la tuer et lui ai fait comprendre qu'au moindre écart de conduite, elle ne serait pas pardonnée.

\- Je comprends et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi Lexa, lui dit Clarke avec les larmes aux yeux mais également un sourire. Et c'est normal que tu ne fasses pas entièrement confiance à Echo, pas en sachant ça. C'est normal que tu lui en veuille, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Je sais à quel point Costia a pu compter pour toi, du moins je l'imagine.

\- Je n'en veux pas à Echo, Clarke, déclara la brune le plus calmement du monde, étonnant sa compagne. Pas alors qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie quand je n'ai pas été capable de le faire, en ignorant le risque de perdre la sienne. Tu as raison, Costia a énormément compté pour moi, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Et une part de moi pensera toujours à elle. Me je vais te répéter exactement ce que j'ai dit à Echo. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, ce n'est absolument pas comparable à ce que j'ai un jour pu éprouver pour Costia. Si je t'avais perdu, Clarke, je suis certaine que je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à vivre, peut-être même pas survivre. J'ai survécu à la perte de Costia en me renfermant sur moi-même, pour mon peuple. Mais à la tienne… Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Parce qu'avec toi, j'ai appris vraiment pour la première fois que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu me dire et me répéter. _Ai hod yu in, Klark_, mais plus que tout, je suis convaincu que tu es _ai Keryon-Teina « mon âme-sœur »_. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas, que je ne peux plus, en vouloir à Echo pour Costia. Parce que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

La blonde ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre à ce moment-là après ce que venait de lui dire Lexa, en tout cas rien qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir être à la hauteur des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors laissant quelques larmes couler sans honte sous l'émotion, elle embrassa la Commandante en essayant de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à elle, et à quel point elle ressentait la même chose.

Elles passèrent un moment ensemble sur le canapé, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, avant que la voix d'Octavia ne se fasse entendre dans leur radio.

\- Vous me recevez ?

\- Fort et clair, O', tu peux continuer, lui assura Clarke en répondant. On t'écoute.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé là où il se planquait, leur annonça la jeune femme. Vous pouvez me rejoindre au sous-sol, dans la salle des chaudières ?

\- On arrive tout de suite, Octavia, lui répondit Lexa en récupérant un talkie-walkie et les armes qu'elles avaient sur elles en permanence, tandis que la blonde coupa la radio.

Comme elles le lui avaient dit, Clarke et Lexa se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la jeune femme à l'endroit où elle leur avait donné rendez-vous. Quand elles entrèrent dans la salle, Octavia et Murphy leur firent signe de venir au fond sans dire un mots.

\- Vous pourrez aussi remercier Raven, elle nous a bien aidées sur ce coup-là, déclara la Blake en se rapprochant du mur.

Elle déplaça une grande plaque d'acier avec l'aide du brun, avant que celui-ci n'entre dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir sombre en activant une lampe torche.

\- On a eu du mal à trouver, commença l'ancienne _Blodreina_, mais il y a tout un système de tunnel qui commence d'ici et qui mène dehors. On ne peut y accéder que par ici et a priori il n'y a qu'une seule sortie. Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe, Murphy s'y est déjà perdu !

\- C'était pas forcément la peine de le préciser, ça, Blake… Maugréa-t-il en tournant la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir avant de continuer d'avancer.

\- Et donc, ça a un rapport avec notre prisonnier, ou pas du tout ? Leur demanda Lexa un peu impatiente d'en savoir plus.

\- Clairement, et on a aussi trouvé des trucs sympa ! Lui répondit l'autre brune. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tombé dessus avant nous, d'ailleurs…

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aussi impatiente l'une que l'autre… Soupira Murphy avant de les faire tourner à droite dans l'un des angles.

\- Tais-toi et avance, Murphy, lui dit la Commandante d'un air autoritaire, avec malgré tout un léger sourire. Octavia, tu m'explique pourquoi c'est lui qui est devant s'il s'est déjà perdu ?

\- C'est bon ! Rétorqua-t-il, Je ne me suis perdu que deux fois ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire bordel…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lex', lui répondit la plus jeune, Pour l'instant il gère plutôt bien et il ne s'est pas perdu depuis un moment.

Ils continuèrent tous les quatre de marcher pendant un moment, les deux dirigeantes prenant ainsi la mesure de la grandeur des tunnels.

\- Ah ben en fait, reprit Octavia quand elle vit le jeune homme entrer dans le couloir de droite en arrêtant les deux autres jeune femmes, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Murphy, c'était à gauche !

Elles ne purent toutes les trois qu'être prisent d'un fou rire en le voyant rebrousser chemin et prendre la bonne direction, maugréant de manière inaudible dans sa barbe. Au fond du couloir, se trouva une porte qu'il ouvrit, les laissant passer devant lui.

Quand elles entrèrent, le couple pu découvrir une vraie chambre de fortune, de laquelle Lexa se mit à faire le tour.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, les félicita la brune en continuant son tour. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- On a mis tout ce qui pourrait vous intéresser sur la table là, dit le jeune homme en la montrant de la main. Je tiens à préciser que de l'extérieur c'était encore plus compliqué à trouver, il s'était bien barricadé.

Lexa hocha la tête de contentement, avant de fouiller sur le bureau, trouvant divers morceau de papier où semblait être noté le nom de plusieurs personnes de la Coalition.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement quand elle prit en main un document froissé où elle vit son nom, puis à côté celui de Clarke entouré plusieurs fois et barré. Il avait dû faire ça quand il s'était rendu compte que la blonde avait survécu à la première attaque.

Elle tomba aussi sur des documents où elle put reconnaître certains noms comme étant ceux des personnes qui avaient provoqués des attaques : Jason, William, la personne qui avait attaqué Clarke, celle qui l'avait attaqué elle… Victor... A côté de chacun d'entre eux, une liste d'objet qui devait surement être des récompenses, elle vit la mention « A donner quand prise de contrôle du bâtiment ». Il lui semblait que ces personnes ne devaient pas être informées qu'elles auraient une récompense.

Ce qui la rassura un peu, fut qu'elle ne vit à aucun moment le nom d'Althéa. Elle prit ensuite le document concernant Victor en soupirant, avec une grande appréhension. Ce qu'elle allait voir la conduirait à prendre de graves décisions face à celui qui avait été son ami de plus longue dater dans ce monde. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle vit noté à l'endroit de la récompense « Mort ». Elle fronça les sourcils et lu le reste : « Trop proche de la dirigeante, va se rebeller quand on la tuera. Ne voulait que blesser la cible, pas la tuer. ».

Elle relâcha enfin son souffle, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lire, soulagée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Clarke qui avait probablement dû lire au-dessus de son épaule, mit sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, lui chuchota-t-elle en semblant également soulagée, la brune lui répondant par faible un hochement de tête.

Cette dernière continua de regarder les documents, pendant que sa compagne retourna fouiller la pièce avec l'aide d'Octavia et Murphy.

Ce que la brune vit pendant un moment ne lui sembla pas vital pour l'instant, mais elle mit tout de côté pour pouvoir le récupérer, avant de voir qu'une partie de la table semblait avoir une couleur franchement différente du reste du meuble. Elle tapa donc doucement dessus, fronçant les sourcils quand ça sonna creux. Elle observa attentivement les bords de couleur différente, avant de tomber sur une sorte d'encoche. Prenant le poignard à sa ceinture, elle mit la pointe de celui-ci dans la légère encoche pour faire levier, déboîtant une fine plaque qui correspondait à la différence de couleur qu'elle avait remarqué. La brune découvrit donc un renfoncement, qui contenait plusieurs feuilles pliées, dont elle prit la première entre ses mains.

Lexa regarda la signature dans un premier temps « Michael », pu t'elle lire en resserrant la mâchoire, avant de remonter au début de ce qui semblait être une lettre et de la lire entièrement. Il était peu dire que ce qu'elle y trouva lui fut utile, elle prit donc le temps d'en lire d'autres, qui n'étaient pas toutes de la main de celui qui semblait être le leader de leur ennemi, avant d'appeler les autres.

\- Clarke, vient voir, j'ai trouvé des lettres écrites par Michael, l'appela-t-elle.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose aussi, lui dit la blonde, qui venait de fouiller la couche de fortune de l'homme en venant tendre sa trouvaille.

Lexa récupéra ce qui lui fut tendu, découvrant une photo qui semblait être un portrait de famille. Sur ce dernier, elle pouvoir voir leur prisonnier, mais plus que tout, elle pouvait voir une famille qui avait l'air d'être heureuse.

\- Barbara et Warren Hopper, notre prisonnier, ainsi que leurs filles Tasha et Ruby, déclara en soupirant la Commandante qui avait lu les lettres écrites par la dite Barbara à l'attention de son mari. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo…

\- Tu crois que sa femme est au courant de ce qu'il est venu faire ici ? Demanda Clarke avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, lui répondit la brune avec certitude. Sa femme est convaincue qu'il est en mission et recherche des provisions pour leur camp. C'est ce que Michael lui a demandé de dire pour se couvrir. Et ce salopard a appuyé sur le fait que si je ne mourrais pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer l'usine, il ferait tuer sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas pour prendre en quoi que soit sa défense, commença Octavia, mais en prenant ça en compte, il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça…

\- Peut-être, déclara Lexa, et c'est pourquoi je vais appuyer sur ça, sur sa famille, pour le faire parler. Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est que Warren n'a semble-t-il pas vraiment donné d'informations sur cet endroit, ni comment y pénétrer. Ils s'échangeaient les lettres à quelques kilomètres, dans la vieille station-service.

\- Ce qui veut dire que même s'il ne nous dit rien, on pourrait remonter à leur base, releva Clarke avec exactitude.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de récupérer un sac qui traînait et de le remplir de leurs trouvailles.

\- Je pense qu'on ne trouvera rien d'autre ici, reprit la brune, Octavia, Murphy, vous aviez autre chose à nous montrer, il me semble.

\- Oui, mais avant qu'on ne s'encombre, j'aimerais quand même vous montrer où mène la sortie, juste au cas où, lui répondit la jeune Blake.

Ils reprirent donc tous les quatre leur route, Octavia les amenant comme elle l'avait dit à l'extérieur qui était au versant nord de l'usine, la Commandante observant attentivement pendant quelques minutes les alentours et la manière de fermer et d'ouvrir le passage. Une fois fait, elle demanda au deux qui avaient découverts cet endroit de leur montrer ce qui leur avait semblait intéressant, rebroussant chemin vers le bâtiment.

\- On n'est pas déjà passé par ici ? Demanda la blonde en passant dans un couloir.

\- Oui, c'est l'endroit où Murphy a tourné en se trompant tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix traînante habituelle. Tu vois, j'étais pas perdu, j'ai juste inversé les deux endroits !

\- Si tu le dit… Ricana celle qui avait été la dirigeante de _Wonkru_ en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle elle venait de s'arrêter.

Quand elles entrèrent, Lexa et Clarke restèrent silencieuses un moment, étonnées par ce qu'elles avaient sous les yeux. Des dizaines de caisses remplies de matériel en tout genre.

La brune fouilla dans une caisse remplie de munitions, ainsi que diverse armes à feu qui se trouvaient juste à côtés. Mais pas seulement. D'autres caisses contenaient du matériel médical que Clarke regarda rapidement, mais aussi ce qui ressemblait à des rations de survie étant encore valables pendant des années. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, elles trouvèrent plusieurs sachets de graines de diverses sortes en parfait état ainsi que divers manuels techniques et scientifiques contenant les plans de tout ce sur quoi avait été basée la civilisation qui était tombé.

\- Tu as raison Octavia, lui dit la Commandante. Je ne sais pas qui avait entreposé tout ça ici, mais cet endroit est une vraie mine d'or.

\- Je pense qu'il ne faudrait peut-être pas dire qu'on a trouvé tout ça ici, conseilla Clarke. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait pas que les esprits s'échauffent une nouvelle fois en sachant ce sur quoi nous marchons.

Une fois que Lexa eut la parole de la Blake et de Murphy de ne pas en parler pour l'instant, ils repassèrent par la salle des chaudières avant de quitter le sous-sol. Décidant d'aller voir où en était Warren, la _Trikru _proposa à John de les rejoindre dans quelques minutes devant sa cellule le temps qu'elles puissent aller déposer ce qu'elles avaient remonté, ce qu'il accepta.

\- Bonjour, dit la brune quand elle entra dans la cellule aux côtés de sa compagne, s'assurant que la photo était toujours à l'endroit où elle l'avait mise.

Bien sûr il ne lui répondit pas, jetant à peine un regard en biais vers elles. La dirigeante des lieux vint s'asseoir au bord de la table, à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- Tu as eu le temps de penser à tout ça, reprit-t-elle, alors tu as réfléchis ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je le devrais, répliqua-t-il.

\- Clarke, lui demanda la brune de manière calme mais ne le quittant pas du regard, avant de faire un geste vers les guerriers, tu penses que je devrais demander à Sora, Sindri ou Murphy de le frapper à nouveau ?

\- Non, lui répondit simplement la blonde, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bien. Tu vois, tu as essayé de la tuer et c'est elle qui me dit de ne pas te faire de mal. C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais commencer à parler, Warren.

Face aux mots que venait de prononcer la brune, ce dernier ne put que blêmir, encore plus quand il entendit son prénom. Décidant de ne pas lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Lexa reprit très rapidement la parole.

\- Ne pense-tu pas que tu devrais parler, au moins pour le reste des Hopper ? Pour Barbara, Tasha et Ruby ? Déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur leur prénom, mettant sous son nez la photo de famille qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa cachette.

Elles ne pensaient pas que cela puisse être possible, mais les deux jeunes femmes le virent devenir encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà et déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Il… Il va les tuer ! Dit-il finalement après quelques secondes en ouvrant grand les yeux, avec une voix dans laquelle pouvait clairement s'entendre la peur.

\- Michael ne pourra pas les tuer si on l'empêche de le faire, déclara Clarke calmement. Et pour ça, il faut que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais.

\- Je sais que tu ne lui a rien dit exactement sur cet endroit pour l'instant, ajouta la brune de la même manière. Alors que tu aurais pu le faire déjà plusieurs fois. Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi mauvais que ce que tu ne nous as laissé le voir pour le moment, Warren. Que tu veux simplement protéger ta famille.

Elles laissèrent passer un moment sans parler, pour qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, gardant la tête baissé. Mais elles avaient compris qu'elles avaient réussi à l'atteindre, au moins un minimum.

\- On sait que Michael t'as dit que si tu venais à échouer, il tuerait toute ta famille, enfonça la Griffin. Que pense-tu qu'il fera quand il saura que l'on t'a attrapé et qu'en plus tu as complètement échoué dans ta mission ? Si tu penses que tu ne dois rien nous dire pour lui rester loyal, pense au moins à ta femme et tes filles. Demande toi ce qu'elles vont devenir, demande toi ce que Tasha et Ruby penseront de leur père, ce que Barbara pensera de son mari quand elle apprendra finalement ce que tu as fait.

A la fin de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Clarke regarda la brune qui hocha la tête et lui fit signe que c'était le moment de sortir, signe qu'elle fit également à ses guerriers qui les suivirent à l'extérieur.

\- _Mochof, _leur dit la Commandante, vous avez vérifiez qu'il ne puisse rien utiliser comme arme ou pour se donner la mort ?

\- _Sha, Heda, _lui répondit Sindri. Il ne peut pas sortir et nous avons vérifié plusieurs fois que rien ne traîne.

\- _Kei, em's ogud. « D'accord, très bien.»_ Sindri, prend un peu de temps libre, tu es en poste ici depuis un moment. Je suis convaincu que Sora peut prendre le relais, dit-elle en regardant la jeune guerrière.

\- _Sha, Heda ! _Lui répondit-elle rapidement avec une révérence. _En's e koma « C'est un honneur »_.

\- Tu as l'air exténué, Lex', lui fit remarquer sa compagne un peu plus loin. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, viens on rentre se reposer.

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, lui répondit-elle en la prenant contre elle, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. J'aimerais quand même passer voir Echo pour savoir comment elle va avant de rentrer.

\- Alors allons-y, dit la Griffin avec un sourire en la prenant pas les hanches pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'ancienne _Azgeda_ et de Bellamy.

Arrivées devant la porte, elles toquèrent plusieurs fois sans n'avoir absolument aucune réponse.

\- On dira que ça va attendre, déclara la blonde.

\- Oui, lui dit-elle avant de soupirer longuement, mais je viens de penser qu'il faudrait que je prévienne John de ce qu'on a découvert…

\- Lex'… Se plaignit la blonde.

\- Je sais, _ai Niron_. On va le voir et on rentre, c'est promis.

Les yeux verts encrés dans le bleu, elle embrassa sa compagne avant de prendre son talkie-walkie pour savoir où était son ami.

\- Au bar avec tout le monde, lui répondit-il. Echo et Bellamy sont là aussi.

\- On arrive, lui dit la brune en coupant la communication avant de s'adresser à Clarke. Au moins, on sait où ils sont. Mais on ne vas peut-être pas rentre tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc à l'endroit indiqué, saluant tout le monde à leur entrée et Lexa prenant des nouvelles de la blessée. Puis elle alla plus loin seulement avec John pour lui faire un résumé de la situation, le prévenant de ne pas informer les autres de certaines choses pour l'instant.

\- Comment tu vas Echo ? Lui demanda la Griffin qui était resté avec eux après avoir bu une gorgé de sa bière, Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit et te reposer ?

\- Ne donnes pas raison à Bellamy ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un rire, je vais bien et j'avais envie de bouger un peu.

\- Et j'ai cédé pour quelques minutes, en lui interdisant formellement de boire… Compléta le Blake avec un soupir. La connaissant, si je n'étais pas venu avec elle, Echo serait tout de même venue seule. Donc…

\- Je suis contente de te voir en forme, en tout cas, lui dit Clarke avec un sourire, ce sur quoi tout le monde fut d'accord.

Tandis que Lexa continuait d'échanger avec John, la blonde prit le temps de discuter pendant un moment avec tout le monde. Ceux qui étaient déjà ses amis, ainsi que ceux qui l'étaient devenus par Lexa. Tous avaient des histoires différentes à raconter et des personnalités bien différentes.

La fille de Jake aperçu un peu plus loin d'eux, excentré de leur groupe, Niylah et Althéa. Elle pouvait voir que cette dernière avait envie de venir les voir et d'échanger avec eux, mais qu'elle n'osait pas et quand la brune vit son regard, elle détourna le regard. L'ancienne _Skaikru _ne le fit pas et son regard croisa finalement celui de celle qu'elle avait rencontré quand elle avait fuis le Camp Jaha. La plus vieille fronça les sourcils avant que Clarke ne lui fasse signe qu'elles pouvaient venir, toutes les deux, avant que l'ancienne commerçante hoche la tête en se levant et tirant presque Althéa derrière elle pour les rejoindre.

Cette dernière fit un sourire timide à la compagne de son amie en s'asseyant, qui lui rendit un sourire plus franc. Leur conversation dura encore un peu, Lexa et John venant les rejoindre pour discuter également avec eux.

\- On va y aller, déclara la brune quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire, après avoir échangé un regard avec la Griffin. Longue journée. Mais amusez-vous bien !

Les au-revoir se firent et les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour sortir de la salle et retrouver leurs quartiers.

\- Lexa ! Entendirent-elles à l'extérieur devant la porte, avant de se retourner pour voir Althéa qui les avait suivis. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

\- Pas maintenant, Althéa, lui répondit-elle en continuant de s'éloigner.

\- Mais… Dit l'ancienne journaliste complètement perdue.

\- On parlera Al', je te le promets, ajouta la jeune femme aux yeux verts en la regardant brièvement. Mais juste pas maintenant.

Elle continua d'avancer, Clarke tournant la tête pour adresser un sourire désolé et rassurant à la brune aux cheveux courts, qui retourna avec les autres, tandis que les deux femmes prenaient la direction de leur appartement.

\- Je sais Clarke, lui dit sa compagne sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout, Lex'.

\- Non, mais tu réfléchis tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de t'entendre penser à voix haute.

\- Je vais te dire clairement ce que je pense, alors, s'amusa la blonde. Tu devrais lui parler rapidement, ne reste pas dans cette situation. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui t'a confirmé qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans les combines de Victor. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, son nom aurait été sur les papiers aussi.

\- Je sais… Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je prends la liberté de te le dire parce que je l'ai vécu aussi, Lex', avec Bellamy. Et qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru perdre définitivement mon meilleur ami. La situation s'est résolue, mais je ne veux pas que ça empire entre toi et Althéa. Pas alors qu'on sait qu'elle n'y est presque pour rien au sujet duquel tu lui en veux.

\- Je sais Clarke, lui dit la brune avant de l'embrasser. Des fois je me dis vraiment que j'aurais pu prendre de bien meilleures décisions si je t'avais connue et écoutée bien avant.

\- L'important c'est que tu le fasses maintenant, mon amour, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire joueur avant de lui rendre son baiser.


	47. Chapter 47

Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle après avoir laissé entrer Clarke dans ce qui leur servait de cellule et de salle d'interrogatoire. Puis elle vint prendre place face à l'homme toujours attaché sur la chaise.

— Bonjour Warren, déclara la brune sur un ton qu'elle voulut neutre. J'espère que le temps qu'on t'a laissé pour réfléchir t'a été suffisant.

Celui-ci la regarda et elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait encore à parler, mais qu'il n'en était pourtant pas loin. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux étaient fuyants sous le regard de la brune. Elle lui laissa donc un moment supplémentaire, sachant qu'il allait finalement prendre la parole. Ce qu'il fit peut-être même plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Je… Je vais tout vous dire. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez que malgré ce que j'ai fait, ma famille pourra venir vivre ici avec vous.

Le voyant encore hésitant pour le moment, la Commandante se contenta de hausser très légèrement les épaules en lui faisant signe de la main de continuer, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait dire de plus.

— J'ai vu que vous traitiez tout le monde bien ici et c'est ce que je veux pour ma famille… J'ai sais que c'est beaucoup demander face à ce que j'ai fait…

Encore une fois, la brune le laissa continuer sur sa lancée. Il semblait encore chercher ses mots avec une certaine difficulté, mais elle sentait malgré tout qu'il voulait continuer de parler. Et vu le début de la conversation, ça semblait être une bonne chose pour eux.

— Je ne pensais pas vraiment que quelqu'un puisse encore vouloir prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde… Pas sans demander de lourds sacrifices… Mais c'est votre cas.

— Nous les ramènerons ici, Warren, lui assura Clarke qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la pièce.

— Et nous prendrons soin d'elles comme si elles avaient toujours fait partie de notre peuple, ajouta la _Trikru_, entièrement d'accord avec les dires de sa compagne. Nous en ferons de même pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il les fixa du regard, complètement bouche-bée. Il avait déjà eu du mal à croire qu'elles pourraient accepter de recueillir ses filles et sa femme. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'elles lui proposent ça, surtout pas Lexa. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour faire tomber cet endroit, pour l'affaiblir elle.

— Oui, je t'offre une deuxième chance, Warren. Et tu devrais en profiter, cela m'arrive assez rarement. Mais pour ça, je dois absolument tout savoir. Pourquoi Michael t'as envoyé, ce qu'il prévoit de faire, où il est, son armement…

Prenant un moment pour s'en remettre, y croyant à peine, il décida de prendre le risque de leur faire confiance. Au moins pour sa famille. Il dévoila donc finalement tout ce qu'il savait. Leur camp était petit, pas vraiment très sécurisé et les ressources commençaient grandement à manquer.

Leur chef, que tous suivait non par respect mais parce qu'il faisait régner la terreur, voulait donc prendre cet endroit. Il voulait en faire le sien et récupérer toutes les ressources possibles. Mais ce dernier point, Lexa et Clarke en étaient déjà informés, puisqu'il le leur avait lui-même de vive voix.

Celui qui était encore pour le moment leur prisonnier déclara également que Michael avait très mal prit qu'elles lui tiennent tête de cette manière. Il avait encore moins apprécié de se faire rabaisser devant ses hommes par deux jeunes femmes. Le chef déclaré avait donc demandé, forcé plutôt, Warren à entrer dans l'usine et à y semer le plus de trouble et de discorde de l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas assez de puissance pour les attaquer de front.

— Et où se trouve le camp ? Demanda la blonde.

— Il est à une heure trente de voiture environ, au nord d'ici. Nous étions plus loin, mais l'endroit est tombé complètement en ruine et il a voulu se rapprocher d'ici.

— Très bien, dit Lexa. Parle-nous des habitants. Est-ce que ce sont des familles comme la tienne, des gens seuls ? Et sont-ils tous prêts à suivre entièrement les ordres de Michael ?

— I plusieurs familles, mais nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Tout au plus une trentaine, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup d'armes. La plupart d'entre-deux le suivent par peur.

Elles lui posèrent pendant un moment encore quelques questions auxquelles il répondit sans filtre, avant de se regarder toutes les deux. Clarke hocha la tête, signe qu'elle croyait tout ce qu'il venait de dire et c'était aussi le cas de la brune.

— Bien, commença cette dernière. Nous irons dès que possible chercher ta famille. D'ici là, je vais demander à Sindri et Danae ici présents que tu sois placé dans une vraie chambre et non plus une cellule. Mais je tiens à préciser que tu resteras dedans au moins jusqu'à ce que ta famille soit ici, et que tu seras étroitement surveillé. Tous ici compte sur moi et je me dois de faire le maximum pour les protéger, donc je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux pour le moment. Pas avant d'être entièrement certaine de tout ce que tu as avancé. Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance, Warren. J'espère que c'est clair et que tu le comprends bien.

— C'est compris, lui dit-il il en déglutissant difficilement face à son regard qui lui donna l'impression de se faire transpercer. Encore merci pour tout, je sais que je ne le mérite pas…

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce, commençant à avancer dans le couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Clarke.

— On vérifie que les armes que nous avons trouvées fonctionnent, on arme un groupe et on y va. Je veux régler ce problème dès que possible. Le plus rapidement possible, même.

La blonde hocha la tête en continuant de la suivre, prenant la direction de la salle de réunion. Lexa en profita pour activer sa radio sur le chemin.

— John, c'est moi. Tu peux faire venir le groupe dirigeant dans la salle de réunion ? Nous sommes déjà en route avec Clarke. Et dit à Althéa de venir aussi.

— _Bien reçu Lexa. Je fais au plus vite._

La brune haussa les sourcils en voyant le petit sourire de sa compagne, mais ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi. Elle le savait, alors se contentant de secouer un peu la tête elle ouvrit la porte.

Comme il l'avait dit, le cow-boy regroupa tout le monde assez rapidement. Ceux qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son équipe dirigeante ici. Ses soutiens. Au complet, hormis Victor qui était toujours mit sur le côté jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le temps qu'elle sache quoi faire de lui. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, la Commandante leur fit un rapport de ce qu'elles avaient appris, Clarke ajoutant certaines choses pertinentes quand c'était nécessaire.

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je veux donc que ça se fasse le plus rapidement et proprement possible. Indra, Octavia, vous deux ainsi que John et Bellamy vous occuperez de créer les groupes. Il faut que l'on soit assez pour avoir le dessus, mais je ne veux pas que la Coalition reste sans défense non plus, au cas où ce serait juste un piège. Alors faite attention à ça.

— Nous pourrions passer chercher un groupe de personnes qui sont toujours à l'Eligius, _Heda, _proposa Indra.

— C'est une bonne idée en effet, hocha la tête la Commandante. Althéa, je veux qu'avec Niylah vous vous occupiez de la logistique et des armes. Vous pourrez venir également, si vous le souhaitez.

— On sera là, Lexa, lui répondit rapidement l'ancienne journaliste avec certitude.

— Alors c'est parfait. On se prépare et on y va dès que possible. Je tiens simplement à vous le rappeler, je ne veux pas de morts inutiles. Dans le tas il y a des gens innocents qui seront apeurés. Je ne veux plus que le sang réponde le sang. Ne tuez que s'il n'y a absolument aucune autre solution.

Elle les darda chacun leur tout de son regard le plus autoritaire pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris, s'attardant un peu plus sur les Natifs qu'elle savait peut-être un peu plus enclins à faire couler le sang. Même si depuis leur arrivés et son retour, ils respectaient encore plus leur _Heda_ qu'avant, si c'était possible.

— Bien, si tout est clair pour vous, la séance peut être levée, indiqua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur les quelques notes qu'elle avait prises, pendant que la salle se vidait rapidement.

— Lex', je dois aller voir Madi, lui dit sa compagne à côté d'elle en se leva subitement. A toute à l'heure.

Levant le regard avec étonnement, elle ne comprit pas tout suite le sourire de la blonde. Pas avant que celle-ci ne prenne la direction de la sortie et qu'elle ne remarque Althéa qui était juste derrière elle.

— Je ne veux pas abuser Lexa, mais…

— Assied toi, Al', lui dit-elle calmement en poussant les documents un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts le fit sans attendre, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment commencer ce qu'elle voulait dire à celle qui avait été son amie. Qui l'était toujours, elle espérait du moins de tout cœur.

— Je… Je voulais vraiment te remercier d'avoir demandé à ce que je vienne aujourd'hui pour la réunion. Ça représente énormément pour moi, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui est arrivé à Clarke.

Son amie la regarda fixement sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement soupirer.

— Je suis contente que tu aies été là, Althéa. Et je ne peux pas te mentir, une partie de moi t'en veux encore énormément pour ce qui est arrivé à Clarke. Mais elle m'a fait réaliser que tu n'étais pas vraiment la plus coupable, voir presque pas. Non, ce pourquoi je t'en veux le plus, ce qui m'a le plus blessé venant de toi, c'est ton manque de confiance en moi.

Sa vis-à-vis fronça quelque peu les sourcils, alors celle qui portait la _Fleim _continua, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait une bonne fois pour toute, essayer de remettre les choses à plat avec l'ancienne journaliste.

— Je suis toujours moi, Al'. Je suis Alicia. Mais je suis aussi Lexa et je ne peux pas nier que c'est la majorité de moi, en un sens. Et je pense que c'est normal dans un sens, c'est ma vie d'avant… C'était la première que j'ai vécu, donc je pense que ça compte. Et j'y ai eu beaucoup de responsabilités, bien plus qu'ici et plus longtemps. Mais je suis aussi resté celle que tu as rencontrée en premier : Alicia.

La jeune femme voulu répondre, mais ne dit finalement rien, se contentant simplement de l'écouter parce qu'elle savait que celle aux yeux verts n'avait pas encore fini.

— Et c'est ce qui me fait peut-être le plus de mal à l'heure actuelle venant de toi. Al'… Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que rien ne changerait entre nous, certainement pas parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire de mon ancienne vie. Vous restez tous très importants pour moi et ça ne changera pas. Et tu es la seule à ne pas l'avoir compris, tout le monde l'a compris mis à part toi : Luciana, John, Morgan, Charlie, June… Victor c'est encore un autre problème… Et je ne peux pas penser autrement que c'est parce que tu n'as absolument plus aucune confiance en moi.

— Non ! Ce n'est pas le cas Lexa ! Je… Je sais que tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois. Mais de ce que tu as dit, tu as connu une bonne partie de ces gens depuis que tu es enfants… Et d'une certaine façon, malgré ce que tu as dit, j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne passent en priorité sur nous…

— Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes tous mon peuple, sans distinctions. Al'… J'ai déjà été obligé dans le passé, dans mon ancienne vie, de choisir entre mon peuple et un autre. Et je peux t'assurer que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, tous les jours qui passe. Mais maintenant les choses sont différentes, je n'ai pas à choisir. Je n'ai plus à choisir. Je veux que nous soyons une Coalition, tous.

Prenant une légère pause pour réfléchir, la _Trikru _relava finalement la tête.

— Et je me dis que c'est peut-être à moi de te présenter mes excuses si je t'ai donné l'impression que vous pouvez vous mettre à l'écart, de vous mettre à l'écart.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Lexa. C'est vraiment à moi de le faire, pas à toi. Je n'ai pas su voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Même si tu me l'as pourtant dit plusieurs fois. Et je t'ai ajouté des soucis inutiles en plus de ceux que tu avais, au lieu de te soutenir comme j'aurais dû le faire. J'espère que tu pourras finalement tout de même me pardonner…

Sur ces mots, elle se leva sans attendre plus, avec pour but de sortir de la salle et de fuir la jeune dirigeante.

— Al', revient là, lui dit son amie vers qui elle se retourna.

Écoutant sa demande, elle revint doucement près d'elle, s'attendant à subir le courroux de la Commandante.

— Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Allez viens là, lui dit son amie en ouvrant les bras.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, Althéa vint dans les bras de l'autre brune et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle savait qu'il été rare qu'elle le fasse, alors elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elles sortirent par la suite de la salle de réunion toutes les deux dans un silence qui n'était pourtant pas lourd, se séparant à mi-chemin pour se rendre à leur destination respective.

— Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? Lui demanda Clarke dès le moment où elle passa la porte de ses appartements.

— Très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour tes conseils, _ai Niron_, répondit-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Rapidement, tout fut en ordre et l'intervention pour se rendre à la base de Michael fut prête. Warren avait été parfaitement irréprochable pour le moment, Lexa le prévint donc que si tout se passait bien, il reverrait sa famille le soir même.

— Lexa, j'ai fait les dernières vérifications avant qu'on ne se mette en route, tout est bon, la prévint Althéa en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Parfait, j'ai fait un tour de mon côté également pour donner les dernières précisions, on peut y aller alors.

Tous les véhicules étant prêts à démarrer, elles montèrent donc à leur tour dans le fourgon du SWAT où se trouvaient déjà Clarke et Niylah.

— Comment elle a fait pour la dissuader de venir au juste ? Demanda Niylah à la _Skaikru_ avec amusement accompagné d'un léger rire.

— Si seulement je le savais… Soupira cette dernière en levant les yeux. Elle ne m'écoute pas moi et quand elle le fait elle rechigne un moment, mais elle n'oserait jamais transgresser les ordres de Lexa…

Souriant en entendant l'échange, cette dernière vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne.

— Ca, c'est parce que je suis _Heda_, lui dit-elle avec le même sourire.

— Et tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas, Lex'… Soupira faussement Clarke, cette fois avec un air attendrie.

— Peut-être ! Répondit la Commandante en jetant un regard amusé à Niylah qui lui répondit avec un sourire, avant de prendre place aux côtés de son amie à l'avant du fourgon.

— On peut y aller, Commandante ? Lui demanda la brune avec un sourire, n'ayant rien manqué de l'échange.

Sur un hochement de tête positif, elles prirent la tête du cortège comme c'était prévu. Lexa regarda encore une fois la carte qu'elle avait pourtant déjà étudiée pendant des heures.

Le voyage se déroula calmement, seulement rythmé par les éclats de rires entre les quatre femmes et les échanges radio réguliers avec les autres véhicules. Bientôt elles arrivèrent non loin de la position de l'endroit où était censé se trouver Michael et son groupe, voyant déjà le bâtiment.

—Ne nous suivez pas jusqu'au bout, prévint la dirigeante par radio. Nous allons avancer avec le fourgon qui est blindé pour le moment, vous agirez par la suite si la situation le demande. Bellamy, Octavia, je veux que vous entriez dans la structure sans vous faire repérer avec votre groupe, comme on l'a convenu. Mais ne prenez pas de risque inutile, contentez-vous de protéger ceux qui le nécessite. Et de mettre en sécurité les Hopper en priorité.

Les Blake donnant tout deux leur assentiments, les véhicules avancèrent encore un peu, restant à bonne distance. Althéa elle se rapprocha au maximum, la Commandante se levant pour aller récupérer l'amplificateur de voix. Le temps qu'elle revienne à l'avant du véhicule, elle put s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà massées devant le portail d'entrée.

La radio s'activa, la brune restant à l'affût.

— _Heda, emo laik klir. « Elles sont en sécurité »_

_— Well odon, Belomi. Yu don ge snap. Nou sichripa ? « Bien joué, Bellamy. Vous avez fait vite. Pas de problème ? »_

_— Non. « Aucun »._

Lexa mit donc en route l'amplificateur avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui était du côté opposé du bâtiment, au cas où.

— Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider, ayant appris que votre situation pouvait laisser à désirer. Ceux qui le voudrons seront les bienvenue au sein de la Coalition, et bien traité également. Chez nous chacun est libre de ce qu'il fait du moment que ça n'entrave pas les autres et qu'il est prêt à participer à l'effort commun. Et en prime, vous n'aurez plus comme dirigeant un tyran.

La brune se tu, attendant patiemment, sachant quel allait être l'effet de ce qu'elle venait de déclarer. Et ça ne manqua pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Michael lui-même se rapprocha et passa le portail qu'il referma derrière lui pour que personne ne le suive. Venant à grand pas vers le fourgon, avec tout son égocentrisme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale conne ? Lui demanda-t-il avec hargne. Je vais tous vous faire tuer un part un !

— Tu devrais changer ta manière de voir les choses, Michael, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu mesquin. Tous mes hommes sont armés, contrairement aux tiens. Si tu veux te battre, je t'assure que tu ne feras qu'envoyer tes hommes à un mort plus que certaine.

— Les miens aussi sont tous armés, essaya-t-il de bluffer avec un sourire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que Warren Hopper m'a dit, en tout cas.

— Ce sale rat ! Ne put-t-il se retenir de hurler en fulminant. Je vais faire tuer toute sa famille ! Toutes dans d'atroces souffrances !

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la Commandante attendait justement qu'il perde le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle en profita pour le mettre à terre rapidement et l'entraver, Clarke et Niylah venant l'aider.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas non plus prévu, c'est que toutes les personnes présentes au portail avaient très clairement entendu ce qu'il avait hurler sans réfléchir.

Contre l'avis de Clarke avec qui elle en avait parlé mais qui lui lança tout de même un regard noir, Lexa se rapprocha des grilles.

— Je peux vous offrir une bien meilleure alternative que ce qu'a à vous proposer Michael. Et je vous promets qu'il n'y aura rien qui ne vous sera imposé, et que vous serez traités de manière entièrement égale.

A ce moment-là, Bellamy et Octavia approchèrent, escortant la famille Hopper pour les emmener aux côtés de leur Commandante. Très vite, les deux Blake retournèrent là où ils le devaient.

— Bonjour Barbara, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Lexa, la dirigeante de la Coalition, mais j'imagine que votre mari a dû l'indiquer dans sa lettre. Bonjour à vous aussi Tasha et Ruby, si vous avez faim, il y a de quoi dans le fourgon.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent leur mère, incertaines de quoi faire. Alors Clarke s'avança un sourire sur le visage et deux barres chocolatés dans les mains qu'elle tendit aux deux fillettes.

— Ce sont les préférés de ma fille, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont aussi, déclara la blonde.

Avec un sourire timide, les deux petites s'en emparèrent rapidement avant de la remercier. La dirigeante regarda les habitants de l'endroit un à un, du moins ceux qu'elle pouvait voir. Ils avaient l'air surpris et elle pouvait voir que presque tous semblaient également avoir faim.

— Mais allez chercher des armes et descendez-les ! Hurla Michael qui avait réussi à se défaire de son baillons mais qui était toujours au sol. Ou c'est vous que je tue !

Ce moment était crucial, Lexa le savait bien. Alors elle fit un signe de main pour que ses guerriers se tiennent prêts. Espérant seulement que son plan aurait fonctionné. Althéa se rapprocha de l'homme pour le faire taire.

A l'ordre de Michael, une grande partie de son groupe se rebella contre lui. Une autre ne fit rien et une partie d'environ une dizaine d'homme, une peu plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé, se rendit vers ce qu'elle savait être l'endroit où était entreposé les quelques armes en leur possession.

— Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara la brune aux habitants avec un sourire, sûre d'elle.

En tout cas, elle l'espérait. Quelques coups de feu retentirent, les effrayants mais Lexa et Clarke ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer. Puis les hommes de la Coalition revinrent avec quelques personnes attachés, Bellamy et Indra en tête.

— Désolé Lexa, mais une bonne partie a résisté et a essayé de nous tuer ou de tirer dans le tas ici…

— Vous avez bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas Bellamy. Vous voyez, ces hommes qui sont censé vous protéger ont essayé de vous tuer, parce que vous avez refusé de nous attaquer ! Je peux vous proposer mieux, mais il faut que vous acceptiez de nous suivre.

Il fallut encore un peu de temps et d'autre mots pour qu'ils se décident, notamment grâce à ceux de la part de Barbara. Mais finalement, une vingtaine d'entre eux les rejoignirent. Les autres étant ceux qui voulaient rester à la botte de Michael, dont une partie se fit tuer en essayant de déclencher une attaque, tandis que d'autre arrivèrent à fuir. Les voitures et le camion furent remplis après que tous aient pu manger quelque chose et aient pu récupérer leurs maigres propriétés.

— On y va ! Déclara Lexa à l'attention de tous, avant de prendre la direction du fourgon avec sa compagne, Althéa et Niylah.

— Merde… Dit-elle entre ses dents, pleine de rage.

Michael avait été attaché et enfermé dans l'une des voiture à côté de leur véhicule, mais la vitre était brisée et du sang coulait sur la carrosserie. Et plus aucune trace de l'homme.

— Tu veux que l'on envoie un groupe à sa recherche ? Lui demanda l'ancienne journaliste.

— Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine. Il a déjà dû perdre pas mal de sang. Et de toute façon, il ne pourra rien faire tout seul. Rentrons à la maison.

Le trajet du retour prit un peu plus de temps, les véhicules étant plus remplis. Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'usine et chacun sorti de son véhicule.

— Bienvenue, déclara la Commandante aux nouveaux venus. Vous êtes ici chez vous le temps que vous le voudrez. Cependant, je demanderai dans un premier temps aux gardes d'avoir un œil sur vous. Il ne vous arrivera rien, mais je veux pouvoir être certaines que personnes ne causera de trouble. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les nouveaux furent menés à leurs quartiers par des habitants de l'usine, qui leur firent visiter également et leur expliquèrent le fonctionnement.

Warren qui attendait impatiemment leur retour vint se jeter sur sa famille en pleurant de joie. Il resta un moment comme ça avant de se rapprocher de Lexa et Clarke qui étaient toujours à l'extérieur.

— Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier… Dit-il les yeux brillants. J'ai failli détruire cet endroit et tuer plusieurs personnes, pourtant…

— Contente-toi de profiter de ta famille, Warren, lui répondit Clarke en le coupant. C'est tout ce que l'on te demande.

— Ce sera fait. Je vous promets d'être irréprochable et à tous vos ordres. Merci encore.

Lexa les regarda partir avant de prendre la main de la blonde et de l'amener vers le terrain d'entrainement.

— Qui aurait cru que la Grande _Heda_ puisse accorder une deuxième chance, dit la Griffin avec un sourire.

— C'est de ta faute. Et je te signale que j'en ai déjà accordé plusieurs. C'est en partie la faute de Nick, aussi… Il était bien trop confiant avec tout le monde…

Secouant la tête dans le but de faire partir les images de Nick agonisant dans ses bras, elle se reprit.

— Je dois aller voir Raven, tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda la brune.

— Non, je te retrouve plus tard, je vais aller voir Madi.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, Lexa se dirigea vers l'atelier de Raven, proposant à Althéa qu'elle croisa de venir avec elle. Après tout, l'ancienne journaliste allait régulièrement aider la mécanicienne.

L'hispanique était face à un bureau, un crayon à la bouche qu'elle mâchouillait distraitement et fronçant les sourcils. Elle annota quelque chose sur la feuille devant elle, avant de lever la tête et de les voir.

— Salut ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, comme si elle n'était pas complètement concentrée quelques secondes auparavant.

La Commandante la salua en s'approchant, intriguée.

— Raven, c'est ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, avant de regarder la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, laissant Lexa regarder la feuille, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait en penser. Althéa se rapprocha de son amie pour regarder elle aussi.

Devant leurs yeux se trouvait un plan de l'usine, mais complètement modifié. Le terrain avait était bien plus agrandit que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé, ainsi que la structure modifiée et renforcée. Et il était peut dire que la dirigeante avait demandé à la Reyes de le faire pour avoir une idée, mais ça dépassait clairement ses espérance les plus folles. Elle avait même indiqué où mettre des pièges, réaménagé entièrement certaines partie de l'usine, et écrit le déroulement de la mise en place du nouveau système de fonctionnement.

— C'est vraiment génial Raven ! La félicita-t-elle légèrement extatique.

— Et bien, les idées viennent de moi, mais il se trouve que nous avons un ancien architecte dans les habitants.

— De quoi as-tu besoin maintenant ? Demanda Althéa, les yeux brillants.

— J'ai de quoi commencer pour le moment, mais il va falloir aller à l'Eligius récupérer certaines choses. Mais il faut le faire bien, je ne veux détruire notre matière première. Il va falloir commencer par démonter certains panneaux du vaisseau. Avec ça, je peux t'assurer Lexa que l'endroit pourra résister à tout.

— Je te fais entièrement confiance sur cette partie-là, Raven ! Laisse-moi quelque temps pour organiser l'expédition. Au moins que nous puissions nous assurer que les nouveaux seront tranquilles. Bon boulot en tout cas.

Peu à peu, les nouveaux arrivants prirent leurs marques, accueilli par tous les autres. Tout était calme et ils se rendirent rapidement utiles. Certains d'entre eux étaient des fermiers et elle trouva même un couple d'ingénieur. Ce qui était réellement une vraie aubaine pour la Coalition.

Discutant avec eux, Lexa et Clarke se rendirent compte que jamais Michael ne leur avait posé de question sur leur vie dans l'ancien monde. Il s'était contenté de leur ordonner les taches qui lui passaient par la tête, alors qu'au contraire Lexa s'appuya sur les forces de chacun pour faire prospérer l'usine.

Raven profita de ce temps pour avancer sur ses plans et commencer la mise en place. Très vite, elle donna les instructions sur ce qui devait être ramené de l'Eligius, et une expédition fut prévue. Raven les accompagnants tandis qu'elle laissait la main aux autres ingénieurs et à Althéa.


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour, nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

— Bonjour Marcus ! Le salua Lexa en sortant du camion en lui tendant son bras.

— _Heya, Heda_, répondit-t-il avec un sourire en acceptant de serrer son avant-bras. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé.

— Tout va bien, Marcus ! Lui dit Clarke en venant le prendre dans ses bras, suivit pas Madi.

— Je rêve où tu as encore grandit toi ? Demanda-t-il à la plus jeune qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

Tous vinrent le saluer à leur tour et il leur proposa de se reposer pour le moment, puisqu'il était assez tard. Leur départ de la Coalition avait été quelque peu retardé, mais rien de très grave.

Déposant leurs affaires dans les chambres qui leur avaient été mises à disposition pour la durée de leur temps ici, Lexa et les deux Griffin firent le tour du vaisseau pour saluer tout le monde. Incontestablement, tous les reconnaissaient comme les dirigeantes de l'endroit. Après tout, elles étaient _Heda, Wanheda _et celle qu'ils appelaient maintenant tous _Strikheda_.

Ne perdant pas de temps, ils se reposèrent pendant la nuit et se mirent au travail dès le lendemain. Raven prit donc la tête des opérations et fut celle qui donna les ordres d'une main de maître. Les premiers équipements nécessaires à l'usine commencèrent à être chargés et des panneaux métalliques furent récupérés.

Les choses se firent bien plus rapidement qu'elles n'étaient prévues et la Reyes décida finalement de rester sur place pour gérer les choses.

Les deux camions furent donc rempli et les moteurs mis en marche.

— Marcus, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Lui demanda Clarke.

— Vous avez besoin de moi ici pour le moment, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Mais dès que je le pourrais, je viendrais vous rejoindre.

— C'est bien compris, Marcus. Et garde un œil sur Reyes… Ajouta la Griffin avec un sourire en coin. On va y aller alors.

Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et Lexa échangea par la suite une poignée de main avec lui.

— A bientôt, faites bonne route. Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Avec un dernier sourire, et Madi qui vint dire au revoir au compagnon d'Abby elles prirent la direction des camions.

— Prends le camion avec Bellamy et Octavia, _ai Niron_. Lui dit la Commandante. Je prends le second pour qu'on ferme la marche.

— Tu es certaine ? Lui demanda sa compagne en fronçant les sourcils.

— Certaine.

La plus grande l'embrassa avec douceur en lui souriant, avant de se diriger vers le véhicule.

— Madi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Étonnée, Lexa se retourna vers elle et vit qu'en effet la jeune fille l'avait suivie.

— Je vais dans le deuxième camion, Clarke.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, mais fronça les sourcils en faisant signe à sa fille de revenir.

— Je veux aller avec Lexa, Clarke ! Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Décréta Madi. On rentre juste à l'usine.

— Tu veilleras sur elle, tu me le promets, Lexa ? Lui demanda la blonde avec appréhension.

— Je te le promets, _ai Niron_, tout se passera bien. Et de toute façon, on se retrouve avant que tu n'aies eu le temps d'y penser, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

— J'y pense déjà, Lex', lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

— Ça va aller, Clarke, je te l'assure, lui dit une nouvelle fois la Commandante avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. On sera juste derrière vous tout le long. Depuis quand tu doutes de ta fille et moi. On a déjà fait pire.

— C'est juste que… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Lexa, Lui dit la blonde.

— Tout ira bien, _Klark_, lui répéta-t-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Après les dernières embrassades entre les deux Griffin et Lexa, Clarke les laissa rejoindre le second camion.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver… Chuchota la blonde en ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus à portée de vue, tout ce mauvais pressentiment qui la glaçait de l'intérieur.

Depuis leur départ, Clarke n'était pas tranquille. Et en plus, le convoi venait de croiser une énorme horde peu de temps avant. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se mettre à l'arrière et de ne pas lâcher le camion dans lequel se trouvait Lexa et Madi des yeux. Bellamy et Octavia qui étaient avec elle dans le camion, avaient décidés de s'installer à ses côtés en la voyant aussi anxieuse.

— NON ! NON ! Hurla Clarke à littéralement s'en arracher les poumons et en ouvrant grand les yeux en voyant le pont s'effondrer sous la roquette que venait de tirer leurs assaillants et le deuxième camion tomber quelques mètres plus bas dans le fossé, dans un bruit atroce d'acier et de verre.

Quand elle vit ça, la blonde se leva pour sauter hors du camion qui était en pleine marche. Bellamy régit tout de suite et l'attrapa, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

— Non Bellamy ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller voir si elles vont bien ! Hurla-t-elle en le frappant le plus fort possible pour qu'il la lâche. MADI ! LEXA !

— On va aller v… Commença Bellamy en faisant signe au conducteur d'arrêter le véhicule, mais il s'arrêta de parler de lui-même quand il vit ce qui se passa.

Devant leur yeux, une deuxième roquette fut tirée dans le camion qui avait chuté, terminant de détruire tout ce qui pouvait en rester, faisant voler la tôle en éclat dans tous les sens.

— Je suis tellement désolé Clarke… Lui dit-il d'une voix brisé tout en blêmissant, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

L'espoir qu'il avait eu seulement quelques secondes auparavant venait littéralement de partir en fumée et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Clarke.

A ses côtés, Octavia semblait être dans le même état que lui, les mains sur la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire à son amie qui n'avait pas cessé de frapper son frère en essayant toujours de partir.

Ils restèrent dans cet état quelques secondes, tous complètement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

— Il faut y aller maintenant, Bellamy, déclara Octavia qui semblait la première d'eux trois à avoir repris ses esprits. On n'est pas certain que ces tarés nous tirent pas encore dessus, mais vu le bruit, la horde qu'on a croisé quelques kilomètres plus loin ne vas pas tarder à rappliquer.

Il hocha la tête aux mots de sa sœur avant de faire signes aux hommes avec eux de dire au conducteur de redémarrer. Quelques instants plus tard, le moteur se fit entendre et le camion se remit en marche.

— Non, cria Clarke plus faiblement entre ses sanglots, on ne peut pas… On ne peut pas les laisser… Il faut aller voir…

— Je suis tellement désolé, Clarke… répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, les larmes faisant également leur apparition dans ses yeux, face à la détresse de son amie.

— Bellamy laisse-moi y aller ! Dit-elle avec la voix complètement cassé et continuant de le frapper, mais bien plus mollement cette fois.

Le Blake regarda sa sœur qui était dans le même état que lui. Le reste du trajet les ramenant à l'usine se fit dans le silence le plus complet, seulement brisé par le son des pleurs et des quelques cris pour lesquels Clarke pouvait encore trouver la force.

Ce jour-là, Clarke avait perdu sa fille et la femme qu'elle aimait. La deuxième fois pour cette dernière. Et au vu des dégâts, il n'y avait absolument aucunes chances, même infimes, qu'elles aient pu en réchapper vivantes.

— Arrête d'en vouloir à ta mère comme ça, Madi, la disputa gentiment Lexa en regardant par la fenêtre du côté passager où elle se trouvait. C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est son rôle.

— Tu ne t'inquiètes pas autant pourtant, répliqua la jeune fille en soupirant.

La Commandante ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'ouvrir en grand face à ce que venait de sous-entendre la _Louwoda Kliron_. Et tout cas, ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Elle ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais dit quelque chose comme ça, pas aussi ouvertement du moins.

— Oh, je n'en serais pas si certaine à ta place, _Strikon _! Lui répondit-elle avec un petit rire une fois le choc passé. A ton avis, pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas autant que Clarke s'est inquiété, là tout de suite ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à la question et ne comprenant pas le léger sourire du conducteur à côté d'elle.

— Parce que je suis avec toi en ce moment, Madi, reprit la brune avec un sourire. Parce que sincèrement, je peux t'assurer avec certitude que si tu avais voulu partir toute seule sans l'une de nous deux, je t'aurais attaché pour t'en empêcher s'il l'avait fallu ! Et tu aurais trouvé que Clarke aurait été plus cool.

— Je peux me débrouiller Lex', vous l'avez bien vu…

— Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça, Madi, bien sûr que je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller. Peut-être même mieux que la plupart des gens. Mais le danger est présent partout, il est donc normal qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, Clarke et moi. Et ce sera toujours le cas, même quand tu auras quelques années de plus. Regarde Abby ! Elle continu de s'inquiéter pour ta mère, même maintenant. En attendant, fini-t-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, tu restes calme et tu iras voir ta mère pour t'excuser. Cette réaction n'était pas vraiment cool de ta part, Madi.

— Promis, j'irais la voir dès qu'on arrive à l'usine, je ne voulais vraiment pas la blesser…

— Je le sais, _Strikon_, lui répondit la plus vieille avec un sourire doux en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Elles restèrent toutes deux dans cette position un moment en discutant, avant que Lexa voie arriver un pont un peu plus loin. Elle souffla de soulagement quand le camion dans lequel se trouvait Clarke passa, avant que le leur commence également à l'emprunter. Les ponts étant anciens, il arrivait que certains puissent céder sous le poids.

Puis soudain, ils entendirent une énorme déflagration et avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse être fait, le pont sur lequel se trouvait le camion s'effondra, laissant tomber celui-ci quelques mètres plus bas. Le seul réflexe que Lexa eut fut de serrer encore plus Madi contre elle avec l'espoir fou de pouvoir la protéger au mieux.

Puis le camion entra violemment en collision avec le sol et les volèrent en éclat se brisèrent en éclats, éclats qui entaillèrent les deux brunes et le conducteur. Mais quand Lexa releva difficilement la tête et la tourna vers l'arrière pour voir comment ses hommes allaient, elle ne put être qu'heureuse d'avoir pris place à l'avant du véhicule avec Madi. Ce dernier semblait avoir heurté le sol de plein fouet par l'arrière dans un premier temps et aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir survécu.

\- Madi ! Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la Commandante en essayant de retrouver ses esprits mais toujours un peu paniqué.

Elle fut cependant grandement rassurée quand la jeune fille le lui confirma en hochant la tête, toujours sous le choc. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers Marc, le conducteur.

\- Va-t'en Lexa ! Tout… de suite ! Parvint difficilement à déclarer le conducteur, qui avait reçu un éclat de verre en plein dans la gorge. C'était… une… roquette… !

A peine entendit-elle ce mot, que le sang de la brune bouillonna ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir un millième de seconde de plus, elle ouvrit la portière avec force.

\- Cours ! Ordonna-t-elle à Madi en la faisant sortir la première, la jetant presque dehors.

Elle lui emboîta le pas pour aller se mettre à couvert le plus rapidement possible. Lexa courait avec elle vers un grand rocher quand elle vit partir la seconde roquette droit vers le camion. Serrant la jeune fille contre elle, elle accéléra le plus possible le pas. Elle se jeta avec Madi derrière le rocher in extremis.

Au même moment et à seulement quelques mètres d'elles, la détonation éclata, les assourdissants. Atteignant le camion et le faisant partir complètement en fumée. Les débris volèrent et elles ne durent cette fois leur salut qu'au rocher derrière lequel elles s'étaient abritées. Lexa garda Madi sous elle contre le sol jusqu'à ce que les débris ne volent plus.

— Madi, ça va ? Tout va bien ?

La Commandante pouvait encore entendre le bourdonnement dû à l'explosion dans ses oreilles. Elle regarda la jeune fille des pieds à la tête, plus qu'inquiète. Quand celle-ci lui confirma qu'elle allait bien, elle l'aida rapidement à se remettre debout. Elle essaya de prendre son talkie-walkie afin de pouvoir joindre le premier camion. De pouvoir joindre Clarke.

— Merde ! Merde !

La brune serra la mâchoire en voyant que l'appareil était complètement mort à cause d'un éclat qui l'avait traversé. Elle le jeta avec force au sol, ce qui finit de le briser un peu plus.

Lexa embrassa rapidement les alentours de son regard. Elle trouva un chemin qui devrait les cacher à la vue de leur ennemis et qui leur permettait de rejoindre la route qu'avait suivi le camion dans lequel se trouvait Clarke. Elles se dépêchèrent donc toutes les deux de grimper la côte.

La plus vieille ressentant toujours un affreux bourdonnement dans sa tête. Quand elles atteignirent finalement le sommet, ce fut pour voir le camion qui venait de se remettre en marche. Au moment où les deux brunes l'eurent enfin dans leur champ de vision.

Et ce que vit Lexa la rassura et lui brisa le cœur dans le même temps. Le regard bleu de la femme qu'elle aimait semblait fixé droit vers ce qui restait de leur camion. Elle frappait Bellamy qui la tenait pour essayer de sauter.

A ce moment, elle put sentir Madi à ses côtés trembler, alors elle lui sera un peu plus la main, la serrant finalement contre elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Mais ce qui fut le pire pour la Commandante, fut d'entendre le cri effroyable de peine de sa compagne, qui la transperça jusqu'aux os.

— Ta mère va bien, Madi, dit-elle à la jeune fille pour la rassurer, autant que pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle va bien.

Lexa se tourna brusquement vers le crissement de pneu qu'elle entendit. De l'autre côté de ce qui jusqu'il y très peu de temps était encore un pont, elle vit un 4x4 prendre la fuite avant de disparaître. Ce devait être celui des gens qui venaient de les attaquer.

Mais elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de peur en prenant connaissance de la raison pour laquelle ils semblaient fuir. Elle n'aurait su compter ou dire combien de rôdeurs semblaient marcher dans la direction du camion toujours en feu. Dans leur direction. Le bruit de la déflagration avait été tel qu'ils ne semblant pas vouloir suivre le véhicule ennemis. Elle l'entendait encore raisonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Merde la horde… Il faut y aller Madi, on ne peut pas rester là, on doit continuer. Nous sommes seules maintenant.

Lexa se mit en route dans la direction qu'avait prise le camion, traînant presque Madi derrière elle. La jeune fille semblait encore complètement en état de choc et tétanisé par ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle quand elle arriva à se reprendre un peu.

\- Dans un premier temps il faut qu'on l'on trouve une voiture. La meilleure chance qu'on a c'est d'aller tout droit pour le moment, pour ne pas se faire rattraper par la horde. On peut arriver à les distancer

\- Lexa… Tu as vu la taille qu'elle fait ? Comment on est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien Madi, dit sincèrement la brune. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'on ne peut pas la laisser aller tout droit. Parce que si on ne l'arrête pas, il est sûr qu'elle atterrira à l'usine. Et peut-être que le bâtiment résistera, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque-là en me basant sur un peut-être. Surtout pas quand je sais que Clarke y est. Il faut qu'on change la direction de la horde Madi. Quittes à vraiment nous éloigner. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Il faut protéger Clarke. Il faut protéger notre peuple, lui répondit Madi en retrouvant son calme ainsi que son assurance. A tout prix, même si on doit donner notre vie pour ça.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire fier. Allons-y, Madi. Ne perdons pas plus de temps. On va s'en sortir. J'ai confiance en toi et moi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Anciens et Becca nous ont fait confiance. On va y arriver.

Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant des minutes qui leur parurent plus longues que jamais. Sur le chemin, certains des morts cherchaient à rejoindre le lieu de la déflagration et elles durent s'en débarrasser.

Lexa ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Était-ce les hommes de Michael ou lui-même ? Ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait ? Si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pas dû être à cet endroit. Et maintenant, elles ne pouvaient ni avancer vers l'usine, ni rebrousser chemin. Faire ça viendrait à la ramener à l'Eligius. Et même si elle savait que le vaisseau serait plus qu'apte à résister, les habitants seraient complètement affolés et ça pourrait dégénérer.

Mis à part si elles les prévenaient et parvenait à les organiser. Après tout, la grande partie de ses anciens guerriers y était encore. Si elle arrivait à prévenir Marcus de ce qui arrivait, ils pourraient y arriver. Ils pourraient résister face à la horde et la faire continuer son chemin. Mais pour ça, elles devraient détourner tous les marcheurs des environs, ainsi que ceux qui se rendaient au lieu de l'explosion. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où la détonation avait pu être entendue, mais c'était certainement dans une grande zone.

Sortant du fil de ses pensées, Lexa se rendit compte qu'elles étaient arrivées à côté d'un parking. C'était leur chance de trouver un véhicule. Madi continua d'avancer, avant que la plus vieille ne l'en empêche en la tirant contre elle, lui mettant rapidement la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire.

— Ecoute.

Madi pouvait entendre l'inquiétude poindre dans la voix de celle qui était son mentor et bien plus encore. Mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle pouvait provenir à ce moment précis. Pas avant de sentir le tremblement léger du sol et d'entendre au loin des grognements étouffés.

— D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

— De la direction de l'usine. Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne Madi. On doit se débrouiller pour trouver une voiture et un stock d'essence. Regarde aux alentours mais fait attention, c'est compris ?

A ses mots, la _Louwoda Kliron _hocha la tête de compréhension et elles se mirent toutes deux à chercher un véhicule en état de les transporter pendant au moins un moment.

— Bordel, pesta entre ses dents la Commandante.

Elles avaient été en mesure de trouver et de remplir plusieurs jerrycans d'essence. Mais pour le moment, aucune voiture ne voulait démarrer plus d'une minute. Et son inquiétude ne cessé d'enfler, surtout dû à l'amplification des vibrations du sol causées par leur pas et le vacarme de leur grognement. Elles avaient pourtant essayé de démarrer presque toutes les voitures restantes.

En désespoir de cause, la brune se mit en direction de deux énormes semi-remorques blanches après avoir prévenu Madi. Mieux valait peut-être ça que rien du tout. Elle entra dans le premier, se mettant devant le volant avec plus d'espoir qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Sans aucun résultat. S'empêchant de toutes ses forces de taper sur le volant avec hargne pour ne pas risquer d'actionner le klaxon, elle descendit et se dépêcha de monter dans le deuxième. Toujours rien.

Jetant un regard de profonde déception à Madi qui venait de la rejoindre, elle claqua la portière de toutes ses forces et elle se décida à aller voir le contenu des camions. Peut-être que quelque chose pourrait leur être utile ou dans le pire des cas pourraient-elles s'y cacher, la remorque étant faite uniquement en métal. Avec un peu de chance, la horde passerait juste à côté et ne ferait pas trop de dégâts.

La Commandante commença à déverrouiller avec difficulté les portes arrière.

— Si on ne s'en sort pas Madi, je veux que tu sache que… Oh putain de merde, _gon hogeda em Nounom ! « Par tous les Anciens ! »_

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Juste devant leurs yeux se trouvait un 4x4 militaire ressemblant au camion du SWAT d'Althéa et qui semblait en parfait état. Et qui semblait en plus être la version blindé. La tourelle sur le toit n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle se débrouilla d'entrer dans l'engin et essaya de le démarrer. Un vrombissement léger se fit entendre, avant de se couper brusquement.

— Non, s'il te plaît… Ne nous fait pas ça… Démarre… Allez…

Et comme si l'engin avait pu entendre sa demande, sa prière, le deuxième démarrage fut couronné de succès. Soufflant de contentement, elle le fit précautionneusement descendre du camion avant de faire signe à Madi d'aller chercher les jerrycans. Après s'être extraite du véhicule tout en le laissant tourner, elle en fit de même.

Elles mirent tous les jerrycans à l'arrière, rangeant les armes qui y étaient déjà. Lexa vérifia que le véhicule avait le plein, puis elles montèrent toutes les deux. Au moment où le véhicule démarra, la horde fut en vue.

— On a eu chaud… Fit remarquer la plus vieille en prenant la direction qu'elle avait décidée.

Ainsi, l'usine et le vaisseau seraient à sur leur côtés. Si elles continuaient un peu plus, les deux complexes seraient derrière elles. Observant l'habitacle du 4x4, n'en ayant pour l'instant pas encore eu le temps dans la précipitation, elle faillit sauter de joie en voyant la radio. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle l'activa après avoir échangé un regard avec Madi.

— Vous m'entendez ?

Elle essaya plusieurs fois, avant de décider de stopper pour le moment, n'ayant eu aucune réponse. Lexa expliqua donc le plan qu'elle avait eu à la jeune fille d'essayer de joindre Marcus pour détourner la horde. Puis plus tard, elle la redémarra et pria qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle arrive à joindre l'un de ses amis.

— Lexa ? Entendit-elle faiblement en arrivant tout de même à distinguer la voix.

— Raven ! Oui, c'est moi !

Elle souffla de soulagement et augmenta le volume.

— Ça va, Lex' ? Tu as l'air un peu en panique.

— _Sha, _reprit celle aux yeux verts pour ne pas risquer de se faire comprendre par des ennemis._ Osir ste jomp on. Emo gon dula fayakraka oso shimon. « On s'est fait attaquer. Ils ont fait exploser notre camion ». _

_— Laik yu klir ? « Vous êtes en sécurité ? »_ Demanda Raven avec panique.

— _Osir laik ku. Moun-de laik klir, gon nau gon lis… Ba em ste nou the mous meija. « Nous allons bien. Les autres sont en sécurité, pour le moment du moins… Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.» _Lui répondit Lexa en soupirant.

— _Ai sen yu op « Je t'écoute »_, déclara Raven qui semblait plus que concentré.

_— E bigas fous of Ripa melon gon geda bum. En em's twin the Kongeda en audaskai floudon. Na yu dula fayakraka hos of ? Osir kom ban em en na trana kom twis we em as dei de kom au. « Une énorme horde de marcheurs se rend à l'endroit de l'explosion. Et c'est entre la Coalition et le vaisseau. Est-ce que tu peux faire des bombes très rapidement ? Nous venons les chercher et allons essayer de les détourner aussi loin que possible. »_

Lexa s'inquiéta et ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec Madi quand la mécanicienne ne lui répondit pas. Leur plan reposait en grande partie sur elle, et si son amie n'avait pas pu l'entendre…

— _Ai nou don sen klin ething, ba ai bilaik ai don e gaffou. Ai ge kom granen, hos raun. « Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel. Je me mets au travail, dépêchez-vous. » _

Soupirant longuement de soulagement, Lexa se reconcentra sur la route et accéléra et fit demi-tour vers, afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible l'Eligius. De là, elles repartiraient à l'opposé des deux endroits et ferait exploser les bombes pour faire partir les rôdeurs.

Tout était loin d'être perdu.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, Lexa arriva devant l'Eligius. Elle esquissa une grimace quand elle vit qu'un certain nombre de morts étaient déjà là. Mais rien d'inquiétant pour le moment, alors elle prépara ses armes avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

— Prévient Raven que nous sommes ici, Madi. Je vais me débarrasser d'eux, ça sera plus simple.

Quand elle retira la lame de son épée du dernier mort qu'elle avait définitivement tué, la Commandante vit la porte d'acier épaisse du vaisseau s'ouvrir et son amie en sortir avec trois guerriers qui étaient chargés. Alors elle se rapprocha d'eux, tandis que Madi ouvrait déjà la malle de leur véhicule.

— J'espère que ce sera suffisant, déclara la pilote, je pense qu'il devrait y en avoir pour en faire trois. Il faut juste que l'on fasse attention pendant le transport.

— Comment ça, « on » ? Lui demanda la brune.

— Lexa, je viens avec vous. Même si j'ai fait le plus gros de la préparation, il faudra faire le reste sur place. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux faire toi.

— Très bien… Accepta la jeune femme en soupirant. Allons-y rapidement alors. Arney, tu viens avec nous.

Elle reprit place devant le volant après que les explosifs aient été disposés, Raven et l'ancien _Ingranronakru _prirent place à l'arrière, pendant que les autres retournèrent à l'intérieur.

La brune aux yeux verts ne perdit pas une seconde avant de reprendre le chemin qu'elles avaient commencés à prendre avec Madi avant de revenir.

— C'est Lexa, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ? Demanda-t-elle dans la radio en espérant que ce soit le cas.

Elle voulait être entièrement certaine que tous les autres étaient en sécurité, ne voulant pas que leur plan ne puisse leur causer du tort. Et ses espérances furent récompensées.

— Lexa ?! C'est Althéa ! Mon Dieu, tout le monde te croyais morte ! Est-ce que Madi va bien ?

— On va bien, Al', ne t'en fais pas.

— Attends ! Je vais prévenir Clarke ! Elle est certaine de vous avoir perdu et elle…

— Non ! Cria son amie soudainement. Ne lui dit pas que nous sommes vivantes, ne lui dit rien. S'il te plait…

— Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle semblait complètement interloquée et c'était également le cas des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la voiture.

— Je vais t'expliquer. Mais tu peux trouver rapidement quelqu'un qui parle Trig ? Je préfère qu'on ne nous comprenne pas, au cas où quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait écouter.

Son amie la fit patienter le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un, la Commandante continuant de conduire sans s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite avec les explosifs, mais ne voulait pas non plus traîner.

— Lexa ? C'est Bellamy. Al' vient de me dire que tout vas bien pour vous, mais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en informe Clarke…

— C'est ça, pas pour le moment. Bellamy, tu vas traduire tout ce que je te dis à Al'. Je compte sur toi.

Lui donnant son assentiment, elle reprit la parole et expliqua dans sa langue natale ce qui se passait et ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

— _Yu don sen klin ? Bilaik ste choumoda ai nou gaf kom biyo enthing kom Klark kom nau. Jos… « Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien dire à Clarke pour le moment. Juste …»_

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, mais tous avaient pu comprendre. Juste au cas où elles ne s'en sortiraient pas cette fois. Madi lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire confiant. Bellamy et Althéa lui donnèrent leur parole et lui promirent de surveiller Clarke avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Peu de temps après ça ils firent un premier arrêt, Raven déposant l'explosif entre plusieurs voitures qui avaient encore de l'essence dans leur réservoir. Comme elle l'avait dit, il y aurait plus de chance que les morts l'entendent si le plus de bruit possible était fait. Ainsi, les trois Natifs surveillèrent les alentours pendant qu'elle positionna les différents éléments.

— Voilà, tout est bon. Il reste seulement à le faire exploser en tirant dedans, d'assez loin si possible. Parce que ça va créer une sacrée déflagration.

— Très bien, en voiture, déclara la dirigeante avant d'aller vers le coffre. Madi tu conduis.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se mit derrière le volant, tandis que Lexa revenait avec un fusil de sniper du côté passager, se mettant debout pour pouvoir avoir accès à l'ouverture où se trouvait la tourelle.

— Tu veux que je le fasse, Lexa ? Lui demanda l'hispanique en haussant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas souvent vu la jeune femme avec une arme à la main et ne savait pas si elle serait capable de tirer comme il le fallait.

Sans répondre, laissant un peu de temps à Madi pour s'éloigner un peu plus, la brune pressa la détente et fit feu. Comme l'avait prévu Raven, l'explosion fut terrible et elle se dépêcha de refermer la trappe pour étouffer la déflagration.

— Tu as oublié que j'ai aussi vécu en tant qu'Alicia pendant des années dans cette situation, sans aucuns autres souvenirs, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de son amie. J'ai été obligé d'apprendre à me servir d'armes à feu. Et sans me venter, je pense que je m'en sors bien.

Ils continuèrent leur route pendant quelques heures et quelques kilométrés. Puis quand le nuage de fumée fut encore visible mais assez loin, Lexa décida que ce serait le bon moment pour reposer un explosifs. Elle guida Madi et ils tombèrent sur une sorte de diner non loin.

— Très bien, commença la Commandante. Vous restez là tous les trois pendant que je vais nettoyer l'intérieur. _Arney, ai gaf nou stepnes kom kloz hir tiya tirty fits. « Arney, je ne veux que rien ne s'approche d'ici à moins de 30 mètres. »_

_— Sha, Heda._

Sortant son épée, elle se rendit rapidement vers l'entrée du dîner dont la porte vitrée était fermée. Elle tapa contre le carreau pendant un moment, entendant peu à peu les grognements se rapprocher d'elle. Quand ils furent assez proche, elle ouvrit la porte et commença à les mettre à terre.

Puis elle entra un peu et fit le plus de bruit possible pour les attirer vers elle. N'en restant pas beaucoup, elle s'occupa d'eux rapidement avant de faire un tour pour vérifier que tout soit vide et retourner chercher Raven et Madi.

Elles transportèrent l'explosif à l'intérieur tandis que le Natif restait lui dehors pour surveiller le véhicule et les alentours. Lexa fit le tour de l'endroit pour voir ce qui pouvait être récupéré, Madi restant aux côtés de Raven.

Cette dernière mit encore une fois avec précaution la charge en place et Lexa les rejoignit.

— Tu en es où ?

— C'est fini, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant. Et l'endroit fonctionnait au gaz, donc il suffit d'ouvrir et tout vas encore plus partir en fumée. Par contre, il va falloir se bouger. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera nécessaire de tirer vu les composants.

— Alors allons-y, décréta la brune en mettant le gaz en route se dépêchant de sortir avec les deux autres.

La Commandante reprit le volant et tout explosa même plus rapidement que prévu. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà assez loin du centre de la déflagration.

Continuant la route pendant quelques heures, Lexa décida qu'ils poseraient la dernière bombe demain matin tôt, pour laisser le temps aux marcheurs d'arriver. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et il leur fallait trouver rapidement un endroit pour passer la nuit.

Avec de la chance, ils trouvèrent un motel qu'ils sécurisèrent au mieux et la brune décida de prendre en charge le premier tour de garde. La nuit étant tombé depuis un assez long moment, les trois autres allèrent dormir.

Trois heures plus tard, elle fut surprise quand Madi vint la rejoindre.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Lui demanda doucement la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Hochant la tête de droite à gauche, la plus vielle lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé dans lequel elle avait pris place. Sans un mot, elle vint s'y allonger, déposant la tête sur les cuisses de Lexa. Cette dernière commença à lui caresser délicatement la tête dans le silence.

— Je m'inquiète pour Clarke… Dit-elle finalement. Même si je sais qu'elle est en sécurité…

— Moi aussi, Madi… Je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle doit endurer de nous croire mortes…

La jeune fille ne disant rien, elle reprit la parole.

— Tu sais, je me souviens du jour où je suis morte comme si c'était hier. Parfois quand j'y repense trop, comme maintenant, je peux encore ressentir la douleur causée par la balle.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de la plus jeune qui la regarda attentivement.

— Mais ce n'est pas cette douleur qui m'a fait le plus de mal à ce moment-là. Parce que je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Non, c'est la douleur que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de ta mère. La douleur que j'ai pu voir sur son visage. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir à cet instant présent alors qu'elle pense avoir perdue sa fille.

— Elle pense t'avoir perdue, toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais me perdre moi n'est rien par rapport à te perdre toi, Madi. Et c'est normal. Perdre son enfant, c'est certainement la pire douleur au monde. Tu passeras toujours avant et c'est normal.

— C'est ce que je ressentirai si je te perdais, ajouta la brune avec sincérité.

— Tu sais, commença la Griffin avec les yeux légèrement brillants, tu représentes bien plus pour moi que la Commandante. Tu es ma famille, Lexa… Tout autant que Clarke.

— Je sais, lui répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire, les orbes verts également brillants. Tu l'es pour moi aussi, Madi. Maintenant dors un peu, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

* * *

Oui, si tu vas bien c'est pas forcément drôle...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vont-elles s'en sortir ?

Que pensez vous de la relation entre Lexa et Madi ?


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

* * *

Lexa fronça les sourcils tout de suite les sourcils, entendant un bruit de pas se rapprocher dans sa direction. Sortant son pistolet et le pointant dans la direction d'où provenait le son, elle se prépara à rapidement se remettre sur ses pieds si c'était nécessaire. Voyant une silhouette approcher, elle positionna fermement son doigt sur la gâchette, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

— Raven… Bon sang, j'ai bien failli te tirer dessus…

— J'apprécie vraiment que tu ne l'aies pas fait alors, lui répondit-elle elle avec un léger sourire en se rapprochant, prenant place sur une chaise face à l'autre brune.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand elle vit Madi toujours allongée et la tête sur les jambes de la Commandante. Depuis quelques heures, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce.

— Tu sais, commença Raven en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce que je disais la dernière fois, je le pense vraiment.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui demanda-elle un peu perdue.

— Quand je disais que vous étiez une famille, Lexa. Tout le monde peut le voir. Ca crève les yeux.

La Commandante regarda Madi avec un léger sourire, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune hispanique qui était malgré toute leur histoire passée devenue son amie.

— Je sais. On en a parlé un peu toutes les deux avec qu'elle ne s'endorme. C'est ce que je ressens et que je veux aussi, reconnu-t-elle vraiment pour la toute première fois. J'ai plus d'attachement pour Madi que je n'en ai jamais eu pour aucun de mes _Natblida_, pas même pour Aden. Mais je ne veux pas la pousser d'une quelconque manière...

— Lexa, elle te regarde exactement de la même manière qu'elle regarde Clarke. Et Clarke est sa mère, il est indéniable qu'elle pense la même chose te concernant.

La _Trikru _la regarda avec émotions, comme pouvaient le prouver ses yeux légèrement humides qu'elle ne pouvait cacher.

— Je pense que tu devrais le lui dire clairement, ajouta Raven.

— Je le ferais, répondit-elle avec certitude.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille commença à bouger, avant de d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Hey, désolée si Raven et moi t'avons réveillé, déclara la brune avec un sourire.

— Pas de problème, de toute façon ça va bientôt être l'heure de partir, non ? Répondit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds, voyant les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée percer.

Lexa acquiesça, ils se préparèrent donc rapidement avant de quitter la maison qui leur avait servie de refuge pour la nuit passée.

— Bien, commença la Commandante une fois dans la voiture. On va faire quelques kilomètres tout droit comme on l'a fait hier, puis poser la dernière bombe. Après ça on fera une boucle pour rentrer à la Coalition. J'espère juste que notre plan aura fonctionné…

Ils prirent la route continuant de rouler tout droit comme ça avait été prévu, avant de décider de s'arrêter vers ce qui semblait être un magasin. Comme d'habitude, Lexa entra en première pour nettoyer, tandis que les trois autres restaient près de la voiture.

Quand Raven la rejoint un peu plus tard dans le bâtiment, elle lâcha un éclat de rire qui surpris les deux autres brunes. Elles échangèrent un regard étonnée avant de reporter leur attention sur l'hispanique.

— C'est un magasin de bricolage et de jardinage, Lexa, déclara-t-elle simplement, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Lexa la regarda en haussant un sourcil, se demandant si elle n'avait pas perdue la tête, ce qui la fit soupirer.

—Lexa… Ça veut dire produit inflammables et instables.

— Oh, comprit finalement celle qui était née ici. C'est vrai, j'ai étudié ça au Lycée.

La Reyes soupira en secouant la tête avant de préparer l'explosif, arrachant un rire à Madi. La Commandante quant à elle alla récupérer le plus de produits pour les rapprocher de Raven.

— On pourrait aussi ramener quelques trucs à l'usine, non ? De l'engrais par exemple ? Demanda Madi à la Commandante.

— Oui, tu as raison ça pourrait nous être très utile.

Récupérant donc certaines choses, elles chargèrent le tout dans la voiture avant de revenir vers Raven qui venait de trafiquer une sorte de réveil.

— J'ai mis un détonateur à retardement, appris-t-elle à Lexa quand elle la vit regarder avec surprise. Avec tous les produits chimiques, il vaut mieux que nous soyons assez loin quand ça explosera.

— Combien de temps ?

— J'ai mis deux minutes, ça nous laissera le temps de nous éloigner assez mais d'être certains que ça se déclenche. Si c'est bon pour toi, on peut y aller maintenant.

Lui faisant un signe positif de la tête, Lexa prévint Arny et Madi, demandant à cette dernière de se mettre au volant et de mettre le contact. La Commandant retourna donc chercher Raven qui déclencha alors le système, puis elle aida l'hispanique à sortir rapidement. Ils étaient déjà assez loin quand tout explosa dans un grand fracas assourdissant.

— Madi, continue tout droit pendant un moment, lui dit Lexa en soupirant de soulagement. Puis on fera une boucle avant de rentrer. On devrait être à la Coalition avant cette nuit si tout va bien.

Etant débarrassé des produits très explosifs, ils purent rouler un peu plus vite sans prendre de risques.

— Lexa il faut qu'on s'arrête, on va bientôt manquer de carburant, l'informa la plus jeune quelques kilomètres plus tard.

— Très bien, arrête-toi ici. La clairière nous permettra de voir si quelque chose arrive. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal de faire une petite pause après tout, ça fait presque six heures qu'on roule.

Tous les quatre descendirent, pendant que Lexa utilisa les derniers jerrycans pour remplir le réservoir. Ça devrait être largement suffisant pour leur permettre de rallier l'usine sans problème. Ils se dégourdirent les jambes pendant quelques minutes, avant que la Commandante ne reprenne le volant.

— Ça va aller, Madi. Déclara-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en voyant son air inquiet.

— Je m'inquiète juste pour Clarke…

— Je sais, lui répondit-elle avec une grimace en prenant sa main qu'elle serra.

La voiture roula pendant environ encore quatre heures sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, avant que la _Trikru _ne mette en route la radio.

— Ici Lexa, dit-elle en attendant une réponse. Terminé.

— _Leksa, hir Niylah. Althéa ste kom me. Laik yu klir ? « Althéa est avec moi. Vous êtes en sécurité ? »_

— _Sha, laik yu ? Nou stepnes raun Kongeda ? « Oui, et vous ? Rien n'est arrivé à la Coalition ? »_

La Trikru répondit que tout allait bien même s'ils avaient dû gérer quelques cadavres qui étaient un peu trop proches, mais rien de grave. Elle reprit donc la parole avec appréhension.

_— Ha ste Klark ? « Comment va Clarke ? »_

_— Nou os… Ai set kom em gon tika, kom gochuplei. Ba em oso laik beda taim yu laik der, Madi en yu. « Pas bien… Je suis restée un moment avec elle, pour la soutenir. Mais ça ira quand vous serez là, Madi et toi. »_

— _Ai hof yu don nou gochuplei em as pas ai wamplei. « J'espère que tu ne l'as pas soutenu comme après ma mort »,_ dit Lexa avec amusement dans une tentative de détendre la situation.

A ses côtés, une grimace fit son apparition sur le visage de Madi et bientôt ils purent entendre Althéa prise dans un fou rire qui semblait être incontrôlable. Elle pouvait presque imaginer très clairement la guerrière blêmir face à ses mots.

— _Ai laik kiden, Niylah. Chof gon bak op kom em, yu laik bos lukot. Tel Klark osir laik komb hir en bilaik klir. Osir beda be hir in twin nabit. « Je plaisante, Niylah. Merci d'être restée avec elle, tu es une bonne amie. Dit à Clarke que nous arrivons et que nous allons bien. Nous devrions être là d'ici trente minutes. »_

—_ Mochof, Heda. Ai laik na taida nau. « Merci, Heda. J'y vais tout de suite. »_

— _Mochof, ai sin yu nestaim « Merci, je vous dis à plus tard. », _fini-t-elle en coupant la communication avec un sourire rassurant pour la jeune fille.

Mais environ quinze minutes plus tard la brune freina brusquement en mettant un coup de volant, plaquant Madi d'une de ses mains contre le siège par réflexe. Une roquette venait tout juste de s'abattre au sol, à seulement moins de deux mètres d'eux. Si la conductrice ne l'avait pas vu arriver avant et n'avait pas changé sa trajectoire, elle aurait certainement atterrie directement dans le véhicule. La voiture trembla avec violence, mais ça aurait été bien pire si elle n'avait pas été blindée.

La Commandante regarda tout autour d'eux, apercevant le 4X4 de leurs assaillants un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Le même 4x4 que celui qui les avait attaqué sur le pont.

— Michael, dit-elle avec froideur et fureur en le voyant en sortir avec un sourire satisfait.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle rapprocha un peu plus la voiture de lui avant d'en sortir. Demandant à Madi de se mettre au volant et de partir tout de suite en cas de problème.

— Lexa ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. J'allais attaquer ton usine, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer là maintenant. Tu me rends la tâche bien plus facile.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

— C'est moi qui vais te tuer, dit-elle lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot, avant de pointer son arme vers lui.

— Non tu ne le feras pas, mauvaise réponse, dit-il avec un sourire suffisant sans se sentir en danger une seule seconde. Retourne-toi donc.

Elle le garda dans son angle de vision en se retournant, serrant fortement les mâchoires jusqu'à s'en faire grincer les dents. Trois lance-roquettes tenu par ses hommes était dirigées vers son véhicule.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, à ce que je vois c'est blindé. Mais trois roquettes d'un seul coup… Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas le risque. Jette ton arme.

Il avait raison, elle ne savait pas à quel point le blindage pourrait résister. Peut-être que ce serait trop en une seule fois pour maintenir l'intégrité du tout terrain. C'était même certain. Alors avec un regard noir, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre en péril les trois personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de faire tuer Madi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle avec rage.

— Toujours la même chose. Récupérer ta base et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Mais tu as mal répondu, alors… Si tu arrives à survivre assez longtemps, tu pourras peut-être voir la déchéance de cet endroit auquel tu tiens tant.

Avec un sourire mauvais et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de ne rien faire, il lui tira une balle dans le ventre avant de courir en direction de sa voiture. Lexa écarquilla les yeux en mettant sa main qui devint complètement noire sur la blessure, titubant.

— NON ! Hurla Madi en venant la rejoindre. Pas encore une fois !

Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, Raven ouvrit le feu sur les hommes tenant les lance-roquettes, qu'elle arriva tous à toucher avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir. Dans un geste désespéré et en tremblant, la Commandante trouva malgré tout la force d'envoyer son poignard qui atterri directement dans le cou de Michael, qui s'effondra au sol à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Il la regarda avec peur et surprise. Elle pouvait déjà voir la vie quitter ses yeux.

— Tu… Tu ne t'en prendras plus… jamais… à ma famille ! Dit-elle difficilement avec rage avant de tomber elle-même au sol sur les genoux, l'adrénaline l'ayant quitté ne lui permettant plus de se maintenir droite.

— Lexa, regarde-moi ! Lui hurla Madi en essayant de compresser au mieux la plaie. Ça ne peut pas arriver encore une fois…

— Je… Je vais… bien…

Elle avait du mal à respirer et mais ne voulait pas que la jeune fille ne panique. Elle sentait cette fois que ce n'était pas pareil. La douleur n'était pas exactement la même, même si elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle perdait cette fois aussi beaucoup de sang.

— Je vais m'en… sortir cette… fois, dit-elle difficilement pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ne sachant pas vraiment si ce serait vrai.

— _Arny, kom op sis au ! « Viens m'aider ! » Lui _ordonna la plus jeune avec autorité.

Très vite ils la firent s'allonger, tandis que Raven prenait la route de la Coalition. Ils ne devaient être qu'à quelques kilomètres, moins de dix minutes au maximum.

Madi continua de faire le maximum pour compresser la blessure et la Reyes roula le plus vite possible, ils ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes à arriver.

— Ouvrez tout de suite le portail ! Et apportez un brancard ! Ordonna en hurlant la fille de Wanheda et celle qui avait été Heda pendant un petit moment, avant d'arriver au portail après avoir ouvert sa portière en roulant.

Raven ne ralenti presque pas et passa de justesse dans l'ouverture, avant de s'arrêter au plus proches des portes. Un brancard les attendait déjà, ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps avant d'y allonger la brune pour l'emmener en direction de l'infirmerie.

— Lexa ! Hurla sa compagne en courant vers elle quand elle la vit, avant que ses larmes ne coulent. Non, pas encore…

— Ça va aller, lui dit la brune avec un léger sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'infirmerie où Abby était déjà sur le pied de guerre en train de tout préparer. Cette fois je… ne t'abandonne pas. Promis. Madi… reste avec… ta mère.

La blonde essaya d'entrer à sa suite, mais Abby lui ordonna de rester dehors. Deux gardes durent même l'empêcher d'entrer de force, tandis qu'elles les frappaient pour qu'ils la lâche. Puis elle se calma peu à peu, certainement trop fatiguée pour continuer et Madi vint la prendre dans ses bras en la serrant contre elle.

— Ça va aller, Clarke, lui dit-elle avec cependant une once d'inquiétude bien présente dans la voix. Lexa ne te l'aurait pas promis si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne s'y serait pas risquée.

La blonde soupira en tremblant, serrant un peu plus sa fille contre elle.

— Toi ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en l'inspectant sous tous les angles.

— Je n'ai rien, je te le promets. Et cette fois Lexa ira bien.

— Je suis tellement contente de te voir… J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, Madi… Déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

Clarke ne savait pas combien de temps était passé exactement depuis qu'Abby l'avait mis dehors et qu'elle attendait avec Madi à la porte. Mais même si elle était plus calme, l'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quitté ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Pas plus que le flash-back de Lexa se vidant de son sang sur la couverture de fourrure blanche qui était maintenant grise. Lexa, qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de sauver à ce moment-là. Ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait y survivre.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la plus vieille des Griffin en sortie.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda prestement Clarke en se remettant sur ses pieds.

— Elle va avoir besoin de repos pour le moment, mais elle va bien.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et de laisser couler quelques larmes.

— Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et si vous n'étiez pas arrivés aussi vite, on l'aurait très certainement perdue. Et si je n'avais pas anticipé de faire des réserves de poches de Night Blood pour vous trois, ça aurait été le cas également.

— Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? Demanda Madi tout aussi soulagée.

— Allez-y, ça lui fera plaisir de vous voir. Mais elle ne va pas tarder à se rendormir, je l'ai mise sédatif pour qu'elle se repose. Allez-vous coucher aussi après, le soleil vient de se lever.

Clarke ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre au chevet de sa compagne, sa fille toujours sur ses talons.

— Lexa… Dit la blonde avec émotions.

— Tout va bien, lui dit la blessée avec un léger sourire, ses yeux papillonnants sous la fatigue. Je t'avais promis de ne pas te laisser. De ne pas vous laisser…

Avec le plus de douceur et de précaution possible, la Griffin vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune qu'elle senti sourire contre sa bouche.

— Ne laisse pas ta mère dormir ici, Madi, dit-elle en sentant tout à coup le sommeil l'emporter complètement.

La jeune fille acquiesça et quand Lexa s'endormi finalement à peine quelques instants plus tard, elle prit sa mère par le bras en la tirant hors de la pièce.

— Tu l'as entendue, viens on rentre à la maison. Abby et June vont bien s'occuper de Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hochant la tête la blonde la suivie sans plus y réfléchir et elles s'endormirent par la suite toutes les deux rapidement. Clarke n'avait pas dormi ces derniers jours les croyants toutes les deux mortes. Et Madi de son côté avait également assez peu dormi, toute leur traversée avait été éreintante. Surtout sur la fin.

Quand la plus vieille des Griffin se réveilla, sa fille était encore endormie. Elle sourit en la voyant respirer avec régularité, avant de décider de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle devait vraiment voir comment allait Lexa, elle en avait besoin.

Quand Niylah et Althéa étaient venues la voir pour lui dire que Lexa et Madi étaient vivantes et qu'elles arrivaient d'ici très peu de temps, elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle était désespérée, pensant les avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire. Alors entendre ça avait fait remonter sa colère au-dessus de sa peine et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de gifler violement la _Trikru_. Althéa avait essayé de la calmer, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Puis Bellamy était arrivé et l'avait empêché de bouger en la serrant contre lui, ne disant rien en lui laissant simplement le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Puis il lui avait assuré sur leur amitié, sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et échangés que c'était vraiment le cas. Que les jeunes femmes lui avaient dit la vérité. Qu'il avait lui-même parlé avec sa compagne et sa fille moins d'un jour auparavant. Alors elle l'avait finalement cru et s'excusant rapidement envers les deux femmes elle s'était dépêchée de se rendre devant les grilles pour attendre leur arrivée en faisant les cents pas.

Puis après quelques instants, elle entendit Madi hurler avant même de pouvoir la voir. Et son inquiétude augmenta encore un peu plus quand sa fille demanda à ce qu'on apporte une civière. Alors qu'elle n'entendait toujours pas un mot venant de Lexa, la peur lui tordant le ventre. La blonde n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir un millième de seconde de pourvoir les voir en vie qu'elle aperçut Lexa blessée au ventre et le sang noir présent partout sur elle. Sur les mains de Madi. Beaucoup trop de sang.

Secouant la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître les images d'il y a tellement de temps et d'hier qui se mélangeaient complètement, elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Son regard se porta immédiatement et automatiquement sur le lit où se trouvait Lexa. Se figeant en la regardant discuter joyeusement avec Althéa. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et son cœur s'emplit d'un soulagement profond.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et essaie de te reposer un peu, on peut gérer un petit moment sans toi, _Heda _! Lui dit son amie en riant, avant de voir arriver la compagne de son amie et de lui sourire. Je vais vous laisser, à plus tard Lexa.

— Hey… Tu peux approcher, Clarke, lui dit la brune aux yeux verts avec un sourire en ne la voyant pas bouger.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal que sa compagne ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer. Ou tellement fragile qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la blesser plus.

— Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui me lève, menaça-t-elle pour la faire réagir.

— Non ! S'écria la Griffin en approchant vivement. Tu ne bouges surtout pas !

— Je ne l'aurais pas fait, _Klark. _Je sais que tu m'aurais tué toi-même, sinon ! Dit-elle avec amusement en lui prenant la main.

— Ne t'amuse pas à rigoler avec ça, Lexa. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Répliqua la blonde.

La Commandante pu très clairement voir la peur et le désespoir dans ses yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de lui avoir causé de tels sentiments.

— Excuse-moi, _ai Niron_, dit-elle doucement en embrassant la main de la blonde.

— J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre encore une fois, Lexa… Quand j'ai vu tout ce sang…

Elle avait eu la voix tremblante et la brune pouvait voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu se relever et pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre elle. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, la blessure était bien trop fraîche.

— Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle doucement à la place, presque suppliante.

Sa compagne ne se fit pas prier et approcha son visage avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lexa la prit par la nuque pour la maintenir un peu plus contre elle. Puis quand le baiser pris fin, la Griffin déposa délicatement son front sur celui de la femme qu'elle aimait. Se contentant simplement d'ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts qui faisaient battre un peu plus battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais vivre ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus sans toi, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante qu'elle ne put contrôler.

Elle était tellement vulnérable en cet instant, que la brune senti presque son cœur se briser de désespoir. Ce n'était pas des sensations qu'elle voulait que la jeune femme ne puisse ressentir en pensant à elle.

— Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera pas Clarke, tu le sais bien. Mais je ferais tout ce qui sera possible pour rester auprès de toi. Pour toujours rentrer à la maison.

La Griffin savait qu'elle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire le contraire. Pas si elle voulait rester entièrement honnête avec elle. Et peu importe tout ce qu'elles avaient traversés, c'était l'une des facettes de la personnalité de Lexa qu'elle appréciait le plus. Et qui avait un peu plus été accentué par sa vie en temps qu'Alicia. Son honnêteté. Et en cet instant, c'était encore plus vrai alors qu'elle pouvait lire la plus grande sincérité dans son regard. Alors elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec douceur.

— Madi va bien ? Lui demanda Lexa.

— Oui, elle dormait encore quand je suis parti. Mais ça m'avait l'air d'être le cas.

— Les derniers jours ont été un peu longs et compliqués pour nous aussi, j'imagine qu'elle a besoin de repos. Mais je suis rassurée, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

— Lex'… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu es au courant pour la horde ? Demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, elle voulait savoir où commencer.

La blonde hocha la tête, révélant qu'Althéa, Niylah et Bellamy lui en avait vaguement parlé.

— Donc nous avions réussi à la dérouter et étions sur le chemin du retour, à peine à moins d'une demi-heure. C'est le moment où j'ai dit à Niylah de t'annoncer que nous allions bien, je ne pensais pas que nous pourrions avoir d'autres problèmes. Mais nous avons croisé Michael et ses hommes. J'ai voulu le tuer, mais il a menacé de tuer les autres, dont faisait partie Madi. Puis il m'a tiré dessus, fini-t-elle en montrant la blessure de la main.

— Je dois envoyer une équipe pour s'occuper de lui ? Demanda Clarke dont les yeux était emplit de la rage qu'elle ressentait envers cet homme.

— Non, je me suis occupé de lui. Et les autres, de ses hommes. Nous n'aurons plus de problème de sa part. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

— Bien, dit la blonde en l'embrassant encore une fois.

— Clarke… Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que nous étions vivantes avant mais…

Elle appréhendait la réaction de la blonde, certainement qu'elle avait dû dépasser une limite de plus en lui cachant la vérité. La Griffin allait lui en vouloir.

— Ne t'excuse pas… J'aurais certainement fait la même chose à ta place, vous étiez toujours en danger et tu ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir en un seul morceau.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter… Soupira la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

— Tu es toi. Mais s'il te plaît, évite de me cacher des choses à l'avenir, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de se tourner en entendant du bruit.

Madi venait de faire son entrée et hésitait à les rejoindre tout de suite, mais s'approcha rapidement de la Commandant après un signe de sa mère.

— Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Oui, _Strikon_, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne sens rien du tout. J'avais demandé à Abby de mettre le minimum de médicament, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle m'ait vraiment écoutée…

La plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même face à leur interaction. Elles restèrent toutes les trois ensemble, discutant pendant un moment.

Quand Abby arriva, elles étaient en train de rire et elle-même ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même en approchant.

— Ravie de voir que tu vas bien Lexa, commença-t-elle toujours en souriant, mais fait quand même attention à ne pas faire sauter tes points en rigolant. Si non je serais contrainte de demander à Clarke et Madi de sortir d'ici !

Entendant ça, la brune s'arrêta instantanément, retrouvant tout son sérieux et un complètement air neutre.

— Maman ! La fustigea la fille de Jake.

— Mais peu importe que je vous demande ou non de sortir, puisque de toute façon Lexa va pouvoir retourner chez vous.

— C'est vrai Abby ? Demanda cette dernière avec espoir, n'osant pas vraiment la croire.

— Oui, à condition que tu sois la plus raisonnable possible. Mais de toute façon je suis assez sûre que Clarke ne te laissera pas bouger, quitte à t'attacher s'il le faut.

La blonde hocha la tête avec le plus de sérieux possible, avant de rougir en ouvrant grand les yeux face au regard et au sourire que lui lança sa compagne. Heureusement pour elle, les deux autres ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué de l'échange.

Lexa étant impatiente de retrouver son lit même si Abby et June s'était parfaitement occupés d'elle, des hommes vinrent la transporter sur un brancard jusqu'à sa chambre.

— _Mochof, _dit la Griffin tandis que les deux hommes se prosternèrent avant de quitter leurs appartements. Tu es bien installé Lex' ? Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? Tu veux que…

— J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, _ai Niron_. J'ai juste besoin de toi contre moi pour pouvoir me reposer.

— Lexa… Tu es blessée…

Face au regard que lui envoya la brune, sa compagne vint s'allonger avec le plus de précaution possible à ses côtés après avoir soupiré.

— Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète, veillant à ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal.

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de passer l'un de ses bras autour de la jeune femme, retenant une grimace face à la douleur et de la serrer contre elle.

— Maintenant oui, soupira-t-elle de bien être avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres et l'odeur ainsi que la chaleur de sa compagne contre elle la berçant.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Que leur réserve le futur ?


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, je sais, je suis extrêmement à la bourre. Mais non, je n'ai pas abandonné la fic. Juste un petit manque de motivation sur l'histoire et son déroulé.

J'espère pour ceux qui seront toujours là que le chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

— Lexa ! Tu lâche ce que tu tiens tout de suite ! Lui hurla la blonde en la voyant.

Le bruit assourdissant causé par l'objet qui tomba au sol suite à la surprise de la nommée résonna dans tout le garage, puis fut suivi d'un éclat de rire absolument pas contenu.

— Si un jour j'avais pensé voir la Commandante faire cette tête ! Déclara difficilement la Reyes en essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Pour la forme, la dite Commandante la darda d'un regard noir, avant de le perdre en s'avançant vers sa compagne à petit pas. Elle baissa la tête et dégluti en tombant face aux yeux océan ressemblant à cet instant à une véritable tempête.

— _Klark_, _Ai Niron, _je…

— Tais-toi ! Répliqua la blonde avec un regard noir en venant pointer un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de la brune. N'essaie même pas de m'acheter de cette manière. Tu as reçu une balle seulement deux jours avant aujourd'hui et tu devais rester te reposer dans notre lit. Alors imagine ma surprise quand je suis rentrée et que tu n'étais pas là. Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais là !

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier avant de la refermer, ne laissant aucun mot sortir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, de toute façon elle avait été prise sur le fait. Alors elle se contenta simplement de se pincer les lèvres, regardant sa compagne avec un sourire implorant.

— Lexa, bon sang ! Tu es censé te reposer et je te retrouve ici à porter ce truc, qui doit faire je ne sais pas combien de kilos ! Et toi Raven, tu l'as simplement laissé faire sans rien dire ?

— Oulà ! _Calmos_, Griff'. J'y peux rien moi, Lexa est venue me demander de faire quelque chose. C'est la Commandante, je n'allais pas la renvoyer bouler et désobéir quand même !

La dernière arrivante de la pièce laissa échapper un profond soupir d'ennui et un ricanement en levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est un peu quand tu veux ça, Reyes…

— Euh… Je dois y aller, j'ai oublié de faire un truc important, dit cette dernière en se raclant la gorge, montrant vaguement un endroit du doigt avant de s'y rendre en courant presque, boitillant légèrement à cause de son attelle.

La brune aux yeux verts releva doucement la tête une nouvelle fois, son regard légèrement apeuré croisant celui toujours aussi furieux de sa compagne.

— Toi ! Dit cette dernière en la pointant du doit. Tu rentres avec moi tout de suite et dès demain tu retournes à l'infirmerie !

— Non ! Promis, Clarke ! Promis, je resterai encore un moment dans le lit si c'est ce que tu veux. Même si tu sais bien que le Nightblood nous permet de guérir plus vite… Fini-t-elle en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir et elle soupira avant de se calmer, alors la _Trikru_ lui emboîta le pas avec un dernier sourire désolé pour Raven qui les regardait plus loin avec un sourire moqueur.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence légèrement tendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans leur chambre. Clarke se tint debout droite et les bras croisés face au lit, faisant signe à sa compagne de se dépêcher. Cette dernière se changea et se remit dans les draps en soupirant longuement, la blonde venant la border.

— Bien, dit-elle toujours avec once de colère. Lexa, si je te vois hors d'ici sans que tu ne m'aies prévenu pour le moment, je te promets que tu retournes à l'infirmerie.

— Mais Clarke ! Je suis _Heda_ !

— Oui et moi je suis _Wanheda_, alors tu reste ici. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je demanderais à ma mère et June de te menotter à un lit de l'infirmerie.

La brune allait répliquer encore une fois, mes à ces derniers mots elle laissa finalement apparaître un sourire en coin joueur, avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

— Tu sais… Si ça doit être le cas, je préférerais autant que ce soit toi qui m'attache. Et ici, à ce lit, de préférence.

La blonde la regarda en haussant un sourcil excédée par son comportement, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle avec un sourire pour venir chuchoter contre son oreille, faisant frissonner la brune dans le même temps.

— Alors ça… Tu peux oublier, Lexa, dit la Griffin en se reculant avec un sourire mesquin quand sa compagne essaya de la tirer contre elle dans le lit. On verra peut-être ça quand tu seras plus docile et moins inconsciente.

La Trikru soupira de déception quand la femme qu'elle aimait l'abandonna dans cette pièce, avant de bouger un peu pour se repositionner sur le lit. Elle adorait cet endroit, elle adorait leur lit, certainement encore plus depuis que Clarke était ici. Mais devoir y rester enfermé et en plus seule… Soupirant encore une fois en appréhendant l'ennui qui la prendrait forcément à un moment donné, elle tendit le bras pour récupérer le livre présent sur sa table de nuit et commencer à le feuilleter.

— Entrez ! Dit-elle presque extatique environ une heure plus tard quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Madi entra, un léger sourire aux lèvres en la regardant avec attention.

— Heureuse de te voir en un seul morceau. J'ai bien cru que Clarke allait te tuer de ses propres mains.

— J'aurais peut-être presque préféré… Soupira-t-elle avant de laisser un sourire en coin apparaître. Ça va toi ?

— Ça va très bien, je te rappel que c'est toi qui est blessé avec obligation de ne pas bouger hors de ce lit, ricana la plus jeune en sortant une boite carré mais fine de derrière elle. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça. Ca a été ramené d'une sortie et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être te plaire.

Lexa récupéra l'objet en le regardant étonnée, avant de le regard d'un peu plus près et de sourire en sortant le disque gris.

— Merci, _Strikon_. Tu peux le mettre ?

Avec un sourire également, la plus jeune obéis et fit entrer le CD dans la chaîne Hifi, la musique ne tardant pas à se faire entendre. Sans rien dire et avec un sourire nostalgique, la _Trikru _se contenta de battre le rythme de sa main. Puis la batterie et les guitares se calmèrent un peu et elle baissa le son, reprenant la jaquette dans la main avec toujours le même sourire.

— Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ça, mais encore merci Madi. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. C'était l'un des groupes préféré de Nick, et l'un des miens même si je me refusais à le reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu taper sur le système de notre mère en mettant le son le plus fort possible… Mais notre père finissait toujours par la calmer.

Avec toujours le même sourire, elle se remémora un passé qu'elle avait vécu sur cette terre et qui lui paraissait désormais bien lointain. A ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus chanceuse d'avoir eut cette vie malgré la situation actuelle du monde. Parce que oui, en tant que simplement Alicia, elle avait eu la chance de vivre bien plus librement qu'en étant la Commandante des clans Natifs. Avoir vécu en tant que la fille de Madison et de Steven, comme la sœur de Nick, lui avait permis de retrouver son autre peuple. Et plus que tout, de retrouver la femme qu'elle aimait.

Ses amis d'ici avaient eu l'impression qu'elle n'était plus Alicia, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette vie lui était bien trop précieuse et elle en chérissait les moindres souvenirs qu'elle en avait autant que celle de son autre monde, peut-être même plus. Car cette deuxième chance lui avait permis de se sentir plus en paix et entière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Gardant son sourire, elle discuta pendant un moment avant que Madi ne la laisse « se reposer », sortant avec un sourire en coin. Mais elle avait bien raison, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou voulais montrer, elle était fatiguée. La blessure n'était pas rien et le choc avait aussi joué son rôle.

Elle avait eu peur quand la balle l'avait touchée, elle était obligée de le reconnaître. Pas de mourir, non. Comme elle l'avait appris, la mort n'était pas la fin. Et cette deuxième chance, cette deuxième vie en était bien la preuve. Mais elle avait et peur de laisser Clarke, pour la seconde fois. De l'abandonner. Peur, parce qu'elle savait qu'une troisième chance ne se représenterait certainement jamais. Du moins, pas en ayant tous ses souvenirs. Alors c'est avec ces pensées que ses yeux devinrent lourds, jusqu'à finalement se fermer pour quelques heures.

Quand Lexa se réveilla, elle fut étonnée de sentir un poids et de légères caresses sur son bras, avant de sourire en voyant les cheveux blonds et le visage de sa compagne.

— Je t'en veux toujours, lui dit celle-ci en essayant de cacher un léger sourire face à son regard vert.

La Commandante caressa sa joue, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de cette manière. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup inquiété, je n'aurais pas dû te rajouter ce poids là. Pas pour rien, surtout après tout ce qu'on a déjà vécu.

— Mais je te connais… Tu n'es pas capable de rester sans rien faire et de simplement te reposer…

— Hey, _Ai Niron… _Dès que je vais mieux, enfin, surtout quand tu me libérera de cette affreuse prison, on prend la moto et on s'en va. Rien que toi et moi pour quelques temps. Je te le promets.

La blonde la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, peu encline à la croire. Alors Lexa déposa un baiser sur sa main, heureuse de voir le sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Quelques jours passèrent, pendant lesquels la brune fit en sorte d'écouter Clarke, qui l'autorisa progressivement à sortir de son lit. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien et la blessure était maintenant déjà presque complètement cicatrisée. La jeune femme avait déjà d'ailleurs repris l'entrainement, dans un premier temps sous l'œil plus que courroucé de sa compagne qui l'avait malgré tout laissé faire.

— Recule un peu plus ta jambe droite, Althéa. Ta position n'est pas assez encrée dans le sol pour que tu puisses combattre correctement.

— Comment ça ? Lui demanda l'ancienne journaliste, regardant ses pieds tout en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas le problème.

Pour seule réponse, son amie vint mettre un puissant coup que la brune aux cheveux courts para avec son épée. Mais pas sans finir au sol en perdant l'équilibre à cause du choc comme l'avait prévu la Commandante. Avec un sourire en coin, cette dernière lui tendit son bras pour la relever.

— Bon, d'accord, tu avais raison… Encore, répondit-elle soupirant en s'époussetant.

La dirigeante de la Coalition la poussa gentiment de son épaule avant de lui retendre son arme.

— Al… Je te rappelle que j'ai passé toute une vie à être entraînée au combat et cela dès mes deux ans. Et ici, je me bats en plus depuis des années contre les marcheurs. C'est normal que j'ai raison !

— Bien… Maugréa-t-elle en rangeant la lame. Mais tu pourrais tout de même y aller un peu plus mollo, je vais avoir des bleus énormes…

L'autre brune ricana en faisant de même avec son épée, avant de lui répondre.

— Je t'ai à peine touché, je te signal. Et aucune goutte de ton sang n'a été versé non plus. J'aurais pensé que vu la personne avec qui tu passes le plus clair de ton temps dernièrement, tu aurais appris un peu plus à te battre… Finit-elle avec un sourire amusé et mesquin.

— Lexa… _Shof op_, lui dit-elle avec un regard noir dans un Trig plus ou moins bien prononcé.

— Oh ! Donc Niylah t'apprend tout de même certaines choses !

Son amie n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre congé de son amie avec un dernier regard appuyé sur la brune quand elle se mit à ricaner.

Lexa resta encore un moment au terrain d'entrainement, observant attentivement Madi se battre simultanément contre Octavia et Indra. Et même si les deux guerrières étaient puissantes et technique que la plus jeune, cette dernière s'en sortait parfaitement et pouvait être fière d'elle. En tout cas, elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être en la voyant faire.

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'un de ses guerriers qui vint la rejoindre et qu'elle reconnu comme l'un de ceux qui devaient avoir son age dans son ancienne vie mais maintenant plus vieux.

— _Heya Heda, _dit-il en s'inclinant avec un profond respect.

— _Heya, _Kasto _, _répondit-elle avec un sourire en lui faisant signe de se relever.

Il le fit, les yeux grands ouvert. La jeune femme avait eu le temps de remarquer que ses guerriers étaient pour l'instant encore assez surpris de la voir agir de cette manière. De sourire, d'être plus avenante avec eux. Et elle s'y faisait, ayant conscience de ne pas l'avoir été dans son ancienne vie, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Mais même en agissant de cette manière, elle avait autant leur respect qu'avant. Peut-être même plus, d'une certaine manière. Et aucun d'entre eux, peu importe leur clan d'origine, n'avait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit contre elle. Lexa n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureuse. Dans cette vie là, elle pourrait peut-être vraiment apporter la paix tant recherchée à son peuple. Tout son peuple.

— _Heda_, je suis là car j'aimerais demander votre autorisation pour quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— J'aimerais pouvoir faire mienne l'une des habitantes de cet endroit.

— Oh, si je m'attendais à ça. Les choses ont évoluées, maintenant tu n'as plus forcément l'obligation de demander ce genre de chose au chef de clan, Kasto. D'autant que nous ne sommes plus qu'un seul peuple. Le lui as-tu demandé ?

— On se parle depuis un moment, mais je n'ai pas encore osé une autre approche. Pas sans vous en parler avant, _Heda_.

— Et bien je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénients, Kasto. Bien au contraire même. En tout cas, tant que tu ne fait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas.

— Bien sûr _Heda_, merci ! Répondit-il avec les yeux brillants.

Elle le regarda partir avec un sourire en coin, ne pouvant pas être plus heureuse.

— Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda Clarke intriguée en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard, voyant son sourire.

— Tout vas bien, _ai Niron_, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

— D'accord... Tant que tu reste de bonne humeur, ça me va. Ca va ta blessure ? Ca ne tire pas trop ou quoi que ce soit ?

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, avec un sourire en coin.

— Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi surtout ! Déclara la Griffin excédé.

— _Ai Niron, _promis tout va bien, répondit Lexa en l'enlaçant. C'est presque complètement guéri, tu l'as bien vu toi même. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis ? Comme quoi nous prendrions un peu de temps juste pour nous deux ?

— Oui ? Lui répondit la jeune femme incertaine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Et bien je pense que l'on pourrai faire ça, si tu le veux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— C'était vraiment sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir en la regardant.

— Clarke, tu sais que je ne promets rien sans m'y tenir. Bien sûr que c'était sérieux.

Avec un sourire, la brune se pencha pour quérir les lèvres de la chirurgienne qui sourit elle aussi en faisant le dernier pas.

— Organisons ça, alors, dit la brune pour le lui confirmer. Nous pourrions aussi en profiter pour passer voir comment vont le choses à l'Eligius avant de rentrer.

Tenant sa promesse, Lexa fit en sorte de régler les derniers problèmes qui pouvaient se présenter et passa les rennes de l'endroit à ses amis. Elle avait confiance en eux, en tout cas certains, alors elle savait pouvoir partir sans trop se poser de questions.

Ainsi, en ce début de journée elle retrouva sa compagne dans leur appartement avec un grand sourire. Elles avaient déjà préparés quelques affaires, alors quand Clarke la vit elle compris tout de suite.

— Tu es prête ? Lui demanda la brune pour la forme après l'avoir embrassé.

— Oui ! Madi doit arriver, je lui dit juste au revoir et on y va !

Comme prévu, la jeune filles arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

— Vous partez maintenant ? Leur demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant leur affaires prêtes.

— Oui ! _Heda _est finalement arrivée à déléguer.

La réponse tira un rire à la plus jeune, faisant hausser les sourcils à Lexa qui laissa finalement apparaitre un sourire.

— Nous ne partons pas longtemps, mais tu fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Lui dit sa mère en la serrant contre elle. Les autres seront là, alors si tu as un problème n'hésites pas.

— Je sais Clarke, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais certainement passer du temps avec Charlie et les autres, puis m'entrainer avec O'.

— Et tu fais bien ! Lui dit l'autre brune avec un sourire. Si tu continu comme ça, tu pourrais même finir par avoir une chance de me battre, _Strikon. _

Avec un sourire fière, cette dernière vint la prendre dans ses bras et Lexa lui rendit son étreinte sans même y penser.

— Tu fais attention pendant les entrainements, d'accord ? Ajouta la seule blonde de la pièce.

— Clarke ! S'exclama Madi avec un rire. Je sais, allez-y avant que quelqu'un ne vienne demander quelque chose à Lexa. Et faites attention à vous quand même.

Récoltant un regard courroucé de la Griffin et un air moqueur de la Commandante, Madi éclata de rire. Et après un dernier au revoir, les deux jeunes femmes récupérèrent leurs affaires et prirent la direction du garage. Raven étant présente, elles discutèrent quelques minutes avec la jeune hispanique. Casques et vestes misent, elles montèrent sur l'engin avant que Clarke ne le démarre et ne prenne la direction du portail.

Elles restèrent un moment sur la moto, se baladant. Profitant simplement d'être toutes les deux, la Griffin aux manettes du véhicule et la Commandante, qui était à ce moment simplement Lexa, contre elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil étant au plus haut, la blonde s'arrêta non loin d'une sorte de falaise. Elles y arrêtèrent la moto et grimpèrent encore un peu. La vue y étant à couper le souffle, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent d'y passer un moment et manger sur place.

Dans un premier temps, elles firent donc en sorte de sécuriser le lieu et de vérifier que le risque d'avoir un problème soit faible. Les rôdeurs étaient assez peu aux alentours, et de toutes façon leur position leur serait assez inaccessible. Elles même avaient eu un peu de mal à monter jusqu'à la petite falaise où elles se trouvaient. Faisant en sorte de placer un grand rocher sur le chemin, elle s'installèrent par la suite sur le sol que Lexa venait de couvrir d'une couverture.

Profitant dans un silence agréable du calme régnant autour d'elle, seulement perturbé par le bruit des quelques vagues venant s'écraser doucement contre le pied de la falaise, ainsi que le bruit des oiseaux. Ca leur changeait du bruit ambiant de l'usine, et des grognements des cadavres ambulants.

— Ca fait du bien de changer un peu d'air… Soupira Clarke de contentement dans les bras de la brune.

— Tu as raison, lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. On devrait le faire plus souvent. Juste toi et moi. On emmènera Madi plus tard si elle le veux, aussi.

La Griffin se retourna vers elle, quittant des yeux le paysage qu'elles regardaient. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour déplaire à sa compagne. Le plus beau bleu qu'elle pouvait voir, ce n'était pas le bleu de la mer, ni même le bleu du ciel, mais bien le bleu des yeux de la femme qu'elle avait en ce moment devant elle.

Et pas seulement ses yeux, d'ailleurs. La plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était bien Clarke. Si elle ne pouvait plus voir qu'une chose de sa vie toutes entière, de ses vies, même, ce serait elle.

— Je t'aime, dirent-elle parfaitement en même temps, faisant apparaitre un grand sourire sur leur lèvres.

Lèvres qui ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, tandis que la blonde poussa délicatement sa compagne sur le dos contre la couverture, avant de prendre place sur elle. Passant un long moment à cet endroit, elles décidèrent de le quitter quand la nuit ne fut pas loin de tomber.

Le lieu était assez sécurisé pour qu'elles y restent dans l'après-midi, mais pas assez pour y passer la nuit. Alors redescendant à la moto et la mettant en marche, elles reprirent la route jusqu'à s'arrêter non loin d'une grande maison dans la foret qui semblait être en parfait état mais non habité. Ce qui leur fut confirmé quand elles entraient et virent les toiles d'araignée et la poussière.

Mais mis à part ça, l'endroit leur semblait parait. Grand, assez sécurisé et sécurisable. Plutôt luxueux. Equipé d'un générateur faisant fonctionner l'électricité dans la cave. Ce qui en faisait une parfaite résidence secondaire. Alors sans trop se poser de question, elles décidèrent d'y rester un petit moment, faisant un peu de ménage pour y voir plus clair.

— Suis moi, déclara avec un sourire Lexa à la blonde qui était sur le canapé un livre à la main, en l'attirant vers elle.

Avec surprise, la Griffin ne répondit pourtant pas mais la suivie à l'étage. Sa compagne l'avait emmené dans la salle de bain, ou l'immense baignoire trônant au centre de la pièce semblait remplie d'eau chaude à en voir la fumée s'en échappant. Et les bougies disposées autour n'en était que mieux.

Alors avec un grand sourire et remerciant la jeune femme d'un tendre baiser, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se déshabiller et s'y immergé, rapidement suivit par la brune qui vint se mettre contre elle.

— C'est bien plus facile que dans celle de l'appartement ! Ria Clarke.

— C'est sûre qu'elle est bien plus grande. Heureusement que le générateur fonctionne toujours et qu'il restait du fioul.

Elles y restèrent un long moment, juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau sur le corps. Mais bientôt, la température de l'eau présente dans la grande baignoire descendit, alors elles en sortirent rejoignant le lit. Mais le bruissement des draps prouva qu'elles n'avaient pas trouvé, ni même cherché, le sommeille tout de suite.

— Et ça marche ! S'exclama la brune avec un grand sourire.

L'écran noir du téléviseur avait laissé la place à un écran bleu et des grésillements pouvaient être entendu.

— Tu y es finalement arrivé ? Lui demanda l'autre jeune femme étonnée en riant.

Et pour cause, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Lexa essayait de faire fonctionner la télévision, jusqu'à maintenant sans résultats concluant. Tout ça était partie du fait qu'elle avait remarqué un lecteur de disques et qu'elle s'était mise en tête de regarder un film.

— Oui ! _Wich ai in mo ! "Fais moi plus confiance!" _Répondit-elle en se mettant à farfouiller parmi les différentes jaquettes de films présents.

— _Ai whi yu mo than en, ai Niron. "Je te fais confiance plus qu'à quiconque, mon amour." _Lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire, tandis que leur yeux se croisèrent pendant quelques instants.

Un peu plus tard, Lexa extirpa plusieurs boites qu'elle déposa devant Clarke sur la table basse, en lui disant de choisir. Alors les regarda, lisant chacun des résumés avant d'arrêter son choix et de tendre le disques à la brune. Cette dernière le mis en place dans le lecteur après un temps d'arrêter, avant de revenir sur le fauteuil, la Griffin contre elle. Puis le film commença. Une fois l'œuvre fini, celle qui portait la Flamme récupéra l'objet de plastique pour le ranger.

— Alors, il t'a plus ? J'imagine que oui, si j'en crois tes réactions !

— Tu l'avais déjà vu ? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. TU aurait dû me le dire, on en aurait regardé un autre !

— Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Clarke. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé du tout. Mais oui, je l'ai déjà vu. C'était l'un des films que nous regardions souvent avec ma mère et Nick après que notre père nous ai quitté. Et c'est un peu devenu comme une tradition de le regarder au moins une fois par an. Mais depuis le début de tout ça, je ne l'avait pas vu. Alors je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

— Tu ne parle pas souvent de lui, lui dit la blonde après quelques instants. De ton père.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

— C'était il y a longtemps, des années même avant la crise. Ca me parait même plus loin, maintenant avec tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai fait mon deuil le concernant et je préfère te parler de Nick et de ma mère.

— Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient appréciés ? Demanda la blonde.

— Qui ? Nick et ma mère ? Voyant la blonde acquiescer elle continua. Je pense que Nick t'aurais apprécié. Pour ma mère… Si elle avait été là avec nous pour vivre tout ça, sincèrement je pense que ça ne se serait pas bien passé du tout. Au moins dans un premier temps. De ce point de vu, elle était un peu comme Abby. Prête à tout pour nous. Mais elle aurait fini par comprendre.

— Ah oui d'accord… Je pense que mon père t'aurais beaucoup apprécié. Ici, mais aussi dans notre ancien monde. Il aurait peut-être eu un peu de mal au début avec toutes la partie guerre et décimation, mais il aurait cherché la paix avant tout.

Lexa la regarda en souriant, lui caressant le bras.

— S'il était comme tu me le décris, comme toi, je suis certaine que je l'aurais beaucoup apprécié. Et tant qu'on est sur ça, je suis contente que ta mère m'apprécie. Enfin, je crois, en tout cas ?

La Griffin éclata de rire, avant de répondre.

— Pareil, dans un premier temps non. Mais après ta mort, elle a compris ce que tu représentait pour moi. Donc je pense que dans un premier temps elle a fait des efforts. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'apprécie, Marcus aussi.

— Parfait alors, répondit Lexa avec un sourire en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a l'avis que d'une seule Griffin qui m'importe vraiment.

Avec un sourire en coin elle l'embrassa en la faisant basculer sous elle.

— J'espère bien ! S'exclama la blonde avec un rire avant de l'embrasser.

— Je ne parlais pas de toi, _Klark_. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. _Ai don chichnes fig raun Madi. "Je parlais de Madi."_

— Eh ! La rabroua la blonde avant qu'un sourire doux n'apparaisse sur son visage. Et tu n'as absolument aucun soucis à te faire sur ça. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que c'est toi qu'elle préfère de nous deux.

— D'une certaine manière, je l'ai aussi élevé. En quelque sorte on peut dire. Mais tu es et restera toujours la personne la plus importante pour elle. Répondit la Commandante.

Les yeux verts s'accrochèrent dans les yeux bleus, et avec le même sourire leur lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Finalement, elles étaient restés encore deux jours dans cette fabuleuse maison qu'elles avaient découverte, se promettant d'y revenir seules et accompagnées. Mais le moment de rentrer était venu.

La moto fila vers le portail de la Coalition. Ce moment seules leur avait fait du bien, mais malgré tout elles étaient également heureuse de rentrer. Une partie de leur peuple était ici, et elles devaient maintenant reprendre leur place. Et Madi était là également et elles avaient hâte de la voir.

Le portail leur fut ouvert et Clarke se rendit à l'endroit de garage habituel de la moto, enlevant son casque en laissant Lexa en descendre. La brune en fit de même avec un grand sourire avant de lui tendre le bras pour l'aider à reposer ses pieds au sol. Bien que ce fut inutile, la Griffin accepta avec un sourire en venant se blottir contre sa compagne.

— Je suis contente de revenir, commença la blonde le visage contre le cou de l'autre jeune femme, mais j'aurais bien voulu te garder encore un peu juste pour moi…

— Tu m'as avec toi tous les jours, _Klark_, lui répondit-elle avec un léger rire. Et toutes les nuits, aussi.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule avec un sourire. Tout le monde va venir te demander des choses constamment…

— Il t'en demande aussi, je te rappel, ricana la brune en lui embrassant délicatement la tempe.

Elles furent interrompu en voyant Bellamy venir dans leur direction, blême. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

— Clarke, je suis tellement désolé… Déclara Bellamy en baissant la tête quand leur regards se croisèrent.

La blonde ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, mais avait cependant eu le temps de voir la tristesse sur son visage et elle savait que c'était assez inhabituel pour le jeune homme qu'il régisse de cette manière, presque comme s'il était fuyant.

— Bell', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle très étonnée de le voir dans cet état.

— Je n'ai rien pu faire du tout, c'était trop tard… Ajouta-t-il en levant finalement la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bellamy ? Dis-moi ! Lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, maintenant très inquiète par sa manière d'agir.

Son ami la regardait maintenant dans les yeux et elle pouvait voir au-delà d'une profonde tristesse, également de la crainte. A cet instant, le Blake semblait craindre quelque chose et même plus précisément, il semblait la craindre elle.

— Bellamy, parles, ordonna Lexa, s'inquiétant également de plus en plus en voyant la réaction de sa compagne.

— Je… Il y eu un accident lors de la sortie cette fois… Et Madi a été blessée… Dit-il difficilement.

— Mais tout vas bien ? Bellamy ! Réponds-moi ! Où est-elle ?! Haussa-t-elle le ton en voyant que son ami ne répondait pas, se contentant seulement de baisser la tête.

— _Em pleni, Belomi ! "Assez,_ _Bellamy!" _Dis-nous ce qui se passe ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois la Commandante sur un ton un peu plus froid, tout aussi inquiète que la blonde, encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait Madi impliquée dans ce qui était arrivé.

— Madi… Madi a été mordue… Déclara enfin Bellamy sans relever la tête, n'osant absolument pas croiser le regard de son amie une seule seconde.


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai mit un moment à finaliser ce chapitre, et sincèrement je ne peux pas dire en être convaincue à 100%.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira, et nous vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps !

* * *

Bellamy était en face d'elle, complètement perdu, la tête baissée.

Elle avait du mal entendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Mais la seule chose qui résonnait en boucle dans son esprit, c'était les mots du brun : _" Madi a été mordue "._

Alors elle sortit finalement de sa torpeur en à peine quelques secondes plus tard, intégrant finalement ce qu'elle avait entendu mais en quelque sorte refusée d'entendre.

— Quoi ? Non… Non ! Hurla Clarke en blêmissant. Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Bellamy… C'est une mauvaise blague ?!

— Je… Je suis désolé, Clarke… Je n'ai pas su la protéger… Nous ne pouvions rien faire…

Cette fois à l'entente des mots du Blake, la blonde flancha complètement et ses genoux n'entrèrent pas violemment en contact avec le sol seulement grâce à Lexa qui la rattrapa de justesse, ses jambes tremblantes ne la tenant plus.

— Où est-elle ? Est-ce que Madi est à l'infirmerie ? Demanda durement Lexa en serrant la mâchoire, tenant toujours fortement Clarke dans ses bras dont la respiration était saccadée suite au choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre et de comprendre.

Le brun fit simplement un signe de tête positif à celle qui était la Commandante et elle se dirigea donc difficilement vers l'endroit indiqué avec Clarke, cette dernière ayant du mal à marcher, ne serait-ce qu'à véritablement tenir sur ses jambes. Voyant ça, elle décida directement de porter sa compagne. Heureusement qu'elle avait en grande partie retrouvé sa force d'antan par ses nombreux entraînements. Le Blake les suivi sans rien dire, n'osant pas trop s'approcher de son amie et de la Commandante.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, les regards et les murmures furent importants, mais les deux jeunes femmes ne les remarquèrent presque pas, toutes les deux trop prises par l'horreur et l'urgence de la situation. Une fois à leur destination, elles ne mirent pas longtemps à apercevoir Madi qui semblait endormie sur l'un des lits.

Quand Lexa la reposa au sol, Clarke laissa finalement de lourds sanglots qu'elle avait retenus durant tout le trajet apparaître avant de se diriger en titubant vers la jeune fille. Réalisant définitivement et irrémédiablement que ce n'était pas uniquement une mauvaise blague de la part de son ami, mais bien la vérité. Vérité qui était effroyable et qu'elle ne pouvait maintenant plus nier, l'ayant bien devant ses yeux.

— Madi… Chuchota-t-elle avec une voix plus que brisée en replaçant un gant humide sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille, avant de caresser avec douceur ses cheveux.

C'était la deuxième fois en pourtant peu de temps qu'elle était certaine de perdre sa fille. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux, il ne semblait y avoir aucune chance possible qu'elle ne puisse survivre. Pas si elle avait était mordue. Pas quand elle voyait son visage aussi blême et qu'elle sentait sa peau aussi chaude.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, avec une force retrouvée Clarke se retourna et gifla Bellamy violemment. Ce dernier recula sous le choc du coup qui avait été assez violent. Il ne s'y était pas attendu mais l'accepta pourtant sans rien dire.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait mis la jeune fille en danger, contre l'avis de la blonde. Et c'était donc la deuxième fois que Clarke le giflait de cette manière. D'abord en la faisant devenir _Heda_ et maintenant en la conduisant dans une mission quelconque sans son accord.

Clarke Griffin ne craquait jamais, même malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle encaissait tout au fond d'elle, sans rien dire. Pour son peuple. Même après la mort de Lexa et pourtant intérieurement complètement désœuvrée, elle avait continué d'avancer. Pour eux tous, même si elle savait alors ce qu'elle avait perdu. Et quand il y a peu de temps elle l'avait vu blessée et cru une nouvelle fois morte, elle avait bien failli complètement craquer.

Mais à cet instant en voyant Madi, sa fille, aux portes de la mort, elle craqua. Se laissant tomber durement à genoux à côté du lit, sous le poids de la peine et de la douleur que cette vue lui faisait ressentir. Plus que son peuple, les vies de sa fille et de sa compagne passait maintenant pour elle avant qui que ce soit. Et elle était sur le point d'en perdre une des deux.

— Non ! Tu nous as dit que tu la garderais en sécurité ! Hurla de désespoir Clarke à Bellamy quelques secondes plus tard en sanglotant, serrant Madi dans ses bras.

— _Klarke_… _Ai Niron_… Lui dit doucement Lexa en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et quoi faire pour que sa compagne se sente mieux. De toute manière elle savait pertinemment que rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait faire ou dire ne fonctionnerait vraiment.

La Commandante était dans le même état intérieurement, mais se devait malgré tout le chagrin qu'elle ressentait à ce moment de se montrer forte. Si à cet instant ce n'était pour son peuple ou elle-même, c'était au moins pour Clarke. Elle devait faire tout son possible pour soutenir sa compagne dans ce moment de pure horreur. Seuls ses yeux brillants étaient le reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement en cet instant.

Il n'y avait malheureusement plus rien à faire pour Madi, elle le savait déjà. Mis à part rester avec elle jusqu'à la toute fin et lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Faire en sorte qu'elle parte le plus paisiblement possible. La jeune fille était condamnée à les quitter. Celle qu'elle en était venue en si peu de temps à considérer comme sa famille, comme étant même complètement sa propre fille…

Elle vit Abby arriver les yeux humides et rougis avec ce qui semblait être de quoi désinfecter la plaie de Madi. La brune savait que ça ne servirait strictement à rien, mais elle n'avait ni l'envie ni même le cœur de dire à la chirurgienne à quel point c'était inutile. Elle savait de toute manière que la mère de Clarke ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire dans un moment comme celui-ci. Pas sans essayer de faire son maximum pour sauver celle qui était sa petite fille, même si elles n'avaient pas le même sang. Et si ça pouvait au moins la soulager un minimum et en même temps soulager juste un peu Clarke, mais aussi Madi, elle la laisserait faire.

La brune éloigna doucement Clarke de sa fille pour laisser la place à la chirurgienne de travailler, ne lâchant pas du regard la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle était plus blanche qu'elle l'avait jamais vue et semblait souffrir atrocement, même dans son sommeil. Et à ce moment-là, malgré toute la force que la Commandante aurait voulu montrer pour soutenir sa compagne, elle ne put empêcher à son tour de laisser des larmes silencieuses couler à profusion sur ses joues. Elle décida d'essayer malgré tout de garder la tête froide et installa Clarke, qui était totalement anéantie, sur un siège avant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille alitée, voulant avoir la confirmation atroce et définitive de ses propres yeux qu'en effet plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour la sauver.

Abby retira avec précaution le pansement présent sur le flanc droit de la Native et passa une gaze imbibée d'alcool sur la blessure, retirant le sang noir dont elle était couverte. La morsure était placée à un endroit qu'il était impossible d'amputer, sur les côtes, il n'y avait donc vraiment rien eut de possible à faire. La Commandante serra la mâchoire presque à s'en faire grincer les dents sous la colère et la peine en voyant la plaie.

Cette dernière ne semblait pourtant pas être profonde, le rôdeur avait à peine dû avoir le temps de refermer légèrement ses mâchoires, ayant juste un peu plus que frôlée Madi. Mais elle avait déjà vu ce type de blessure sur plusieurs personnes et même si elle semblait juste superficielle, il n'en était pourtant rien. Elle avait été si proche d'éviter la morsure et de s'en sortir indemne… La connaissant, la petite brune avait dû se battre de toutes ses forces jusqu'au tout dernier moment pour ne pas être mordue. Et même après et étant blessée, Lexa était prête à parier qu'elle n'avait pas ralentit la cadence une seule seconde.

— Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la Commandante d'une voix blanche mais pourtant tremblante, les larmes coulantes toujours lentement, tout en tenant la main de sa compagne qui était toujours dans le même état.

— Il y a quelques heures… Lui répondit Abby avec un soupir triste. Bellamy l'a ramené le plus vite possible, mais déjà plus rien ne pouvait être fait…

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire Abby à ce stade-là, déclara Lexa en plaçant un siège à côté de celui de Clarke, prenant la jeune femme qui était toujours violemment traversée par les sanglots dans ses bras. Pas plus au moment où Bellamy l'a ramené, que maintenant. Il nous faut seulement profiter du temps qu'il nous reste à passer avec elle, quand elle se réveillera. Et nous préparer à la perdre. C'est malheureusement la seule et unique chose à faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées dans la même position pendant un temps affreusement long. Abby quant à elle n'avait pas eu la force de rester. Et sous le choc et la fatigue, Clarke avait fini quelques minutes plus tard par s'endormir. La brune fit en sorte de la positionner le plus confortablement sur le siège, avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de la jeune fille alitée et de la fixer en restant debout.

Sa mâchoire se crispa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, puis elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre dans une tentative vaine de retenir ses larmes. Maintenant que Clarke ne pouvait plus la voir, que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, c'est comme si elle s'autorisait à se montrer faible. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde la voit dans cet état, elle devait avant tout être là pour la soutenir.

Lexa vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prenant la main brûlante de Madi. Un rapide passage de son autre main sur le front transpirant de la jeune fille lui confirma que la fièvre était encore bien présente et forte. La Commandante avait le souffle court, dérangé par les sanglots.

Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore la plus jeune allait être dans cet état. De ce qu'elle en avait déjà vu, le changement pouvait être très aléatoire. Passant de quelques minutes à quelques jours pour certains.

Lexa devrait peut-être réveiller les deux Griffin pour qu'elles puissent se faire leur adieu correctement. Ça serait très douloureux pour toutes les deux, c'est certain, mais c'était nécessaire. Clarke s'en voudrait si elle ne pouvait pas une dernière fois prendre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille dans ses bras et lui parler. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas tout fait pour ne pas s'endormir.

Soupirant, au moment où elle s'était finalement décidée à réveiller Madi, les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que sa main se resserra sur celle de la Commandante. Celui-ci se prépara au pire, avant que les yeux fatigués mais entièrement bleus verts ne se fixent dans les yeux émeraude.

— Lexa… J'ai… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

— Je sais. Je le sais, _Strikon, _répondit la Commandante avec difficulté en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

Cette dernière essaya de lui accorder un sourire rassurant malgré tout, en lui serrant un peu plus la main. Voulant cacher sa peine au maximum, elle détourna les yeux pour récupérer un verre et le remplir d'eau, avant de le tendre doucement à Madi.

— Bois un peu, tu as beaucoup de fièvre. Ça va te faire un peu de bien.

Ayant du mal à se relever et étant assez faible, Lexa aida la plus jeune à boire puis reposa le verre non loin d'elle. Le regard de cette dernière était posé fixement sur la blonde un peu plus loin, dont le visage pourtant endormi ne laissait aucun doute à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

— Je vais la réveiller, déclara la Trikru en commençant à se relever.

— Attends s'il te plait, lui demanda Madi en rattrapant sa main. Laisse là dormir encore une minute.

Assez étonnée par la demande, Lexa la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La plus jeune ayant son entière attention, elle reprit alors la parole.

— Lexa… J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose. Quand il faudra… Elle dégluti en faisant un signe de la main vers sa tête. Quand il le faudra… Ne laisse pas faire Clarke, je t'en supplie. Je sais qu'elle voudra le faire elle-même, mais je ne veux pas.

— Je ne la laisserai pas faire, lui répondit la plus âgée la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander Madi. Je le ferais moi. Je ne laisserai pas Clarke prendre ça sur ses épaules.

Elles se regardèrent avec un profond respect, avant que la jeune Griffin ne se jette comme elle le pouvait dans ses bras. La Commandante la réceptionna en la serrant un peu plus contre elle après quelques instants.

— Je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle…

— J'aurais préféré que tu sois là pour le voir, lui dit la dirigeante de la Coalition en ne pouvant retenir une lourde larme quand elle senti Madi trembler contre elle sous les sanglots. J'aurais préféré que nous restions une famille… Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, ce que tu es pour moi, Madi.

Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, le silence seulement brisé par les quelques sanglots de la plus jeune. Lexa avait le souffle court, la gorge serrée. Elle avait plus de gens mourir qu'elle ne pouvait en compter. Elle-même en avait tué plus qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Mais la mort imminente à venir de la jeune fille semblait être l'une des pires choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue jusqu'à présent. Pire que la mort de sa mère, pire que la mort de Nick, plus que la mort d'Anya. Et peut-être même plus encore que la mort de Costia à ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard en tournant la tête, elle tomba sur le regard bleu de Clarke fixé sur elle. A cet instant elle semblait complètement hébété, à bout de force. Et elle savait que même si la Griffin avait une première fois survécu à sa mort, la perte de Madi serait d'une toute autre dimension, d'une toute autre douleur. Elle savait qu'elle se devrait d'être présente au maximum pour la soutenir et lui empêcher de sombrer sous la douleur et la peine.

Doucement, la blonde fini par se lever et venir s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Serrant sa fille aussi fort qu'il le lui fut possible contre elle, comme s'il lui serait ainsi possible de cette manière de la retenir ici avec elle. Lexa décida de se mettre un peu en retrait, leur laissant un moment seules toutes les deux et en profita pour tourner la tête et essuyer les quelques larmes s'étant échappées.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Clarke… Maman…

Lexa pu entendre les sanglots de sa compagne augmenter à se mot. Elle savait que c'était la toute première fois que Madi l'appelait de cette manière et cela ajouta d'une certaine manière clairement au drame de la situation.

Décidant de leur laisser un moment seules et rien qu'à elles toutes les deux puisqu'elle en avait eu un avec la jeune fille, elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

Les yeux pleins de larmes et l'air hagard, elle se laisser tomber au sol le dos contre le mur, s'asseyant. Une lourde larme ne s'échappant à son tour tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas en laisser échapper d'autres. La brune avait le souffle court et la gorge serrée. Elle devait se pincer les lèvres pour éviter de ne laisser échapper des sanglots.

Pendant un long moment la jeune femme resta dans cette position avant de sentir quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés et de rouvrir les yeux pour observer le nouveau venu.

L'homme lui mit une main sur l'épaule avant de lui tendre une bouteille de whisky qu'elle ne tarda pas à accepter en l'ouvrant dans le même mouvement.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Lexa, lui dit Strand un peu plus tard après quelques instants de silence. Je sais à quel point cette petite compte pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, la brune se contenta de boire une gorgée de la boisson directement au goulot de la bouteille avant de la refermer et de la poser au sol à ses côtés.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Lui demanda le plus vieux.

— Je voulais les laisser un moment toutes les deux, Clarke et Madi. Et… Je ne voulais pas que Clarke risque de me voir dans cet état. Pas quand c'est le pire moment de sa vie et que je suis pourtant supposée la soutenir et être forte pour elle.

Strand se contenta de la regarder fixement sans répondre, sentant bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini et dit autant qu'elle le voulait.

— Ca va te paraître bizarre, surtout à toi mais… C'est d'une certaine manière comme si elle était aussi ma fille, dit-elle en le regardant. Ici, mais comme si ça avait été le cas aussi là-bas. Je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre, mais quand elle portait encore la Flamme, j'étais dans sa tête. Clarke est celle qui l'a élevé, mais d'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression d'y avoir participé au moins un peu aussi…

— Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas encore vraiment bien toute cette histoire de puce et de Flamme. Et c'est en partie ce qui m'a conduit à agir de cette manière… La peur de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Ridicule quand j'y repense, surtout en me voyant moi-même, ricana-t-il. Bref. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, je suis certain que la petite te voit comme ça aussi. Ca crève les yeux quand elle te regarde.

Elle le regarda légèrement surprise, alors il secoua la tête en souriant.

— Tu devrais y retourner. Elles ont besoin de toi, toutes les deux.

Avec un sourire ressemblant plutôt à une grimace pour le remercier, elle se releva doucement. Inspirant et expirant profondément pour reprendre son calme, elle repassa les portes de l'infirmerie après s'être passé une main sur le visage.

Clarke était en train de border Madi dans le lit, lui parlant avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. La brune se rapprocha de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras, se collant contre son dos en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, _Strikon _? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. De quoi que ce soit ?

— Clarke vient de me demander exactement la même chose, répondit-elle avec un faible rire. Non, merci. Juste de me reposer un peu. Et que tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

— Je te le promets, répondit-elle solennellement tandis que la blonde la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. On sera de retour dès que tu seras réveillée, c'est d'accord ?

Avec un signe de tête la jeune fille lui répondit positivement, avant de ne pas tarder à s'endormir sous la fatigue que lui provoquait la fièvre assez forte.

Entre ses bras, le corps de Clarke se mit à trembler un peu plus violemment alors elle la sera encore plus fort contre elle, ne disant pas un mot. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, de toute façon.

— On va revenir, lui dit la brune en lui caressant la joue. Vient, allons prendre l'air quelques minutes, ça te fera du bien.

La Commandante dû presque la tirer jusqu'aux portes, mais elle se laissa finalement faire, regardant encore une fois attentivement sa fille avant de sortir.

— June ! L'apostropha Lexa quand elle la vit un peu plus loin.

Son amie se dirigea vers elles avec un regard triste, comprenant que la fille de Madison ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde seule au milieu du couloir.

— Merci. Tu peux veiller sur Madi et nous prévenir si… dès qu'elle se réveille ? En principe j'aurais mon talkie, mais au cas où tu pourras envoyer quelqu'un.

Son amie lui promettant de le faire, elle conduisit sa compagne à l'extérieur du bâtiment comme c'était convenu. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisèrent leur adressèrent un regard triste et bienveillant. Les guerriers de leur ancien monde leurs adressant également des signes de têtes respectueux.

Arrivées devant un banc à l'extérieur, Lexa fit s'asseoir la Griffin qui éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot dans ses bras sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant le dos, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire d'autre.

— C'est pas juste… Ça aurait pas dû arriver, prononça Clarke en milieu des sanglots.

— Non, _ai Niron_... Répondit simplement Lexa, une larme coulant le long de sa joue en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas flancher à son tour, surtout pas sous les yeux de sa compagne et à ce moment-là.

Elles restèrent un moment à cet endroit la blonde dans les bras de la brune qui fit le maximum, personne ne prenant le risque de venir déranger _Heda _et _Wanheda_. Encore moins à un moment tel que celui-ci. Tous avaient entendu parler de l'horrible événement qui était arrivé et semblaient touchés, qu'ils viennent de ce monde ou bien de l'autre.

Puis June les prévenant que Madi s'était réveillée, elles reprirent la direction de l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elles en passèrent les portes elles se dépêchèrent de se rendre à son chevet. La jeune fille semblait encore plus pale et faible si s'était possible à ce moment.

La blonde vient prendre la petite brune dans ses bras, la jeune fille se serra le plus possible contre la plus vieille, cette dernière faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était anéantie à cet instant.

— J'ai tellement peur, Maman…

Ne sachant quoi répondre et retenant un sanglot encore plus important, la jeune femme aux yeux azur mais brillants se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort contre elle. Comme si cela pouvait la faire rester ici avec elle et empêcher ce qui allait irrémédiablement arriver.

— Ca va aller, Madi. Je vais rester avec toi. On va rester toutes les deux avec toi, avec Lexa… Je te le promets. Ça va aller.

Pour confirmer les dires de sa compagne, Lexa fit un signe de tête à la plus jeune, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus pour venir les enlacer toutes les deux. Elle sentait encore une fois sa compagne prête à craquer à tout moment, alors celle qui était la Commandante voulait essayer au maximum de lui insuffler son soutien et un minimum de force. Espérant que cela puisse la calmer légèrement, malgré l'horreur de la situation.

Elles restèrent quelques temps dans cette position, sans bouger. Puis elles prirent place directement sur le bord du lit, essayant de discuter avec la jeune fille pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

— Madi… Commença la brune quelques minutes plus tard en profitant que sa compagne parte pour chercher de l'eau. Je voulais que tu sache à quel point tu comptes pour tout le monde. Pour Clarke. Et pour moi aussi.

— Je sais, lui dit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

— Laisse-moi parler, lui répondit doucement Lexa avec le même sourire. C'est encore un peu compliqué pour moi de l'admettre, mais tu sais que je pense que nous sommes une famille. Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te considérer comme étant _ai nomfri. « ma fille »_

Face à elle, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer avec un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

— _Mochof… _Lui chuchota la jeune fille. _Ai seintaim… Nomon._ « _Moi aussi… Maman. »_

A son tour et sans pouvoir se contenir, se fut Lexa qui laissa échapper des larmes en la resserrant, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Quand Clarke revint, c'est sa fille dans le bras de sa compagne qu'elle les trouva.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment toutes les trois, Madi finissant par se recoucher le plus confortablement possible sur le lit en se sentant encore plus fatiguée.

Leur amis étaient entre temps passés la voir, que ce soit ceux de son ancien monde ou de celui-ci. Notamment les anciens Wonkru et Spacekru, mais aussi Althéa, Charlie, John et June, Morgan, et même Strand. Leur peuple avait demandé à ce que leurs respects soient présentés à la jeune fille, la plupart ne voulant pas gaspiller du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en venant tour à tour.

Cela avait semblé faire vraiment plaisir à Madi, et Clarke et Lexa en furent également très touchées. Peut-être encore plus cette dernière, voyant que tous ses amis avaient enfin compris ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Mais la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus faible au fil des minutes qui se déroulaient et le moment tant redouté ne tarderai maintenant plus à venir. Elle le savaient toutes les trois.

Et même si Clarke aurait voulue paraître la plus forte possible pour sa fille, elle était à cet instant incapable de retenir ses bruyants sanglots tandis qu'elle lui tenait fermement la main. A ses côtés, la _Trikru _semblait montrer un peu plus de retenu, mais ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher de lourdes larmes de rouler le long de ses joues. Elle resserra donc encore un peu plus ses bras autour de sa compagne, la serrant contre elle. Peut-être autant pour la rassurer, que pour se rassurer elle-même.

Puis soudain, ce fut la fin.

Madi relâcha son tout dernier souffle de vie.


End file.
